My Highschool, My Love
by Julianahwang
Summary: Gerbang Wufan Highschool menyeret 12 remaja terlibat dalam kasus rahasia keluarga dimasalalu. Selama pencarian kebenaran, mereka diperkenalkan dengan tragedi persahabatan, persaudaraan, permusuhan, perselisihan, perpecahan, pengkhianatan bahkan cinta. EXO GS/HunHan/KaiSoo/KrisTao/ChanBaek/ChenMin/SuLay/Typo(s).
1. Prolog

**MY HIGH SCHOOL, MY LOVE**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : Prolog/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

Cerita kecil mengenai perjalan hidup 12 remaja untuk menemukan jati diri mereka. Pertengkaran, persahabatan, cinta, perpisahan, bahagia dan keluarga merupakan kosakata sederhana yang coba mereka pecahkan dengan menilik penderitaan yang mereka rasakan dalam segi yang berbeda. Sepotong kisah yang menjelaskan perjuangan untuk menemukan setitik kehangatan dari orang – orang tersayang merupakan tujuan utama. Namun, pahitnya kenyataan dan pedihnya kebohongan harus mereka telan dengan berurai air mata. Tapi, siapa yang akan tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka dimasa depan ? entah berhasil atau malah gagal dan menjadi cerita kelam.

Tawa merupakan topeng terbaik yang mereka miliki. Diantara pedihnya kesepian yang menggerus cahaya kebahagiaan, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan memberi dukungan.

Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay dan Tao merupakan contoh kecil gadis pemakai topeng keceriaan.

Sementara Sehun, Chen, Jongin, Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris merupakan 6 orang remaja yang berusaha mengungkap rahasia yang tersimpan rapat dalam silsilah keluarga mereka.

Melalui pertemuan tidak terduga, penuh kesalah-pahaman dan permusuhan dalam gerbang WUFAN High School, mereka sadar jika 12 dari masing – masing mereka telah berperan menjadi figure yang telah mereka cari dan rindukan dalam status 'KELUARGA'.


	2. Chapter 1

**MY HIGH SCHOOL, MY LOVE**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

Matahari bersinar hangat, angin kecil berhembus riang membawa helaian daun musim semi. Mereka terbang menari – nari, diikuti kicauan elok sang penyanyi alam. Awan putih bergumul menjadi satu untuk kemudian pecah tersapu angin. Perlahan semburat jingga menggantung dilangit menciptakan guratan senja nan apik. Aroma musim semi berterbangan, menebarkan semerbak wangi kombinasi antara hawa dingin dan hangat yang menyatu. Ahh… bukankah ini sore hari yang luar biasa indah ?

Jalanan sepi dibawah langit senja itu hanya berisi beberapa gelintir orang. Salah satunya dia, dia yang bersenandung kecil, sambil melompat – lompat ringan. Dengan setelan kaus putih polos dan celana ketat motif Bunga – bunga krisan kuning, juga sepatu merah cerah membungkus kedua kakinya. Ia terlihat manis. Gadis muda berumur 16-an tahun itu menyampirkan tas punggung dibahu sebelah kiri sementara tangan kanannya menjinjing satu kantung plastic biru gelap berukuran sedang.

Dari arah berlawanan muncul segerombolan bocah kecil. Mereka berlari – lari sambil tertawa. Satu diantaranya bertubuh gemuk, satu lainnya bermata sangat sipit dan beberapa bocah dibelakang keduanya menciptakan guyonan konyol.

Baiklah, sekarang komplotan bocah itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Kemudian mereka mengangguk serempak dengan membawa seringai aneh diwajah masing - masing. Si bocah laki – laki bertubuh gemuk berteriak memberi aba – aba. Sepertinya bocah itu pemimpin komplotan. Apa – apaan itu ? mereka geng bocah nakal ? mungkin saja.

"LARI SETELAH HITUNGAN KE – 3 !"

"1… 2… 3…. LARIIIII….!"

"CEPAT AMBILL…!"

"HEY.. SIPIT BODOH ! AMBIL TASNYAAAAA…. !"

"BERHASIL..!"

Tas plastic biru gelap yang malang, dan gadis muda yang ditimpa sial. Bocah gendut itu seharusnya dinobatkan menjadi pencuri. Tidak. Tidak. Lebih baik berandalan.

"HEY.. DONG HAAA… KEMBALIKAN KANTUNG BELANJAKUUUU…!"

"GOMAWO LUHAN EONNI, AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN SAAT TASNYA KOSONGG" hoohh… teriakan yang tak kalah nyaring rupanya.

"YAA.. YAAA… KUBILANG BERHENTIIII… GENG INGUSAN". Komplotan bocah kecil itu semakin berlari – larian, salah satu bocah berlari sambil mengangkat tinggi – tinggi tas plastic biru yang berhasil ia rampas. Kemudian mereka menari sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ughhh… menyebalkan.

"OHH.. BAIKLAH BOCAH. AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN PADA KALIAANNN… TERIMA INIIII.. HEEAAAA" dan sepatu merah cerah gadis itu melayang, melambung tinggi membelah udara. Bagai gerakan slowmotion, sepatu itu terus melayang hingga kemudian menukik tajam dan berha_

"Aww.. Tuhan, kepalaku !"

_sil.

Haa.. ? ini petaka. Ini petaka. Lupakan geng rusuh sialan itu.

"Uhh, kau baik – baik saja ?" Tanya Luhan saat ia berhasil menghampiri _korban_keganasan_sepatu_merah_-nya.

Laki – laki itu menggosok kening atas sebelah kiri, ada bekas kemerahan disitu. Oh, okay itu ulah sepatu sialan Luhan. Ralat, lebih tepatnya ulah Luhan.

"Sepatumu nyaris membunuhku. Apa itu baik – baik saja ?"

"YAA..! Jangan berlebihan !"

"Aaaww.. Hey kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?"

"aku harus pergi.."

Satu langkah.. dua langkah.. ini akan mudah. Luhan sudah menyiapkan ancang - ancang untuk lari jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara orang asing dibelakangnya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu ? sepatumu hampir membuatku bodoh. Setidaknya minta maaflah dengan baik dan benar !"

"Tenanglah Tuan Berisik. Aku minta maaf. Okay ?"

Laki – laki itu beranjak, sejurus kemudian ia menyamakan langkah kaki dengan gadis muda disampingnya. Ia tidak lagi menggosok bekas kebrutalan sepatu Luhan, toh itu hanya luka kecil. Luka kecil yang dilakukan gadis kecil pula. Imut sekali.

"Tuan Berisik ! apa lemparan sepatuku membuatmu gila ? maksudku senyummu bodoh. sungguh"

Laki – laki itu mendengus "Setelah melukaiku kau masih mengataiku juga ? benar – benar"

"Aku diam" Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memposisikan telunjuk dan ibu jari disisi kanan bibir kemudian menciptakan gerakan kekiri semacam gestur menutup resleting. Dan gadis itu benar – benar diam.

"ikut aku ke toko. Kuganti camilanmu dan aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Yaa.. dilarang menarikku seperti ini. Yaaa… Tuan Berisik ! Assghffllkk"

-My High School, My Love-

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGATUR HIDUPKU !"

"Tapi Tuan muda, ini perintah dari Presdir"

"APA KAU TULI ? DIAM DAN KELUAR !"

Blam..

Pria setengah baya itu menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan pada Tuan mudanya. Ia tahu bahkan terbiasa dengan tabiat Tuan mudanya yang memiliki temperamen buruk.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Oh Sehun_ orang yang dipanggil Tuan muda itu memiliki otak jenius dan berwajah tampan serta kulit putih pucat yang luar biasa rupawan. Ia beruntung terlahir ditengah keluarga kaya dan menjadi satu – satunya pewaris bisnis dalam keluarga Oh.

Namun, tidak adil namanya jika ia memiliki hidup sesempurna itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sibuk melebarkan sayap perusahaan diberbagai Negara di Asia. Untuk pulang-pun tidak sempat apalagi meluangkan waktu untuk putra semata wayangnya, itu lebih mustahil lagi.

Selama 16 tahun Sehun tumbuh remaja, pria muda itu hidup bersama beberapa maid setia yang mengurus rumah atau bisa dibilang istana tempat tinggalnya. Keluarga Oh memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa, percayalah kau akan mual dan sakit kepala jika menghitung seluruhnya.

Lagi – lagi.. namun… akan tetapi dan tapi…

Selama 16 tahun itu pula, Tuan Muda itu tumbuh menjadi sosok berhati dingin. Ia bahkan menciptakan dinding tebal berlapis es untuk menjaga jarak dari 2 orang yang seharusnya ia hormati. 2 orang yang seharusnya memberi perhatian penuh. 2 orang yang seharusnya memperhatikan ia dari lahir hingga dewasa. 2 orang yang seharusnya memberikan kasih sayang. Dan bahkan Sehun tidak sanggup menyebut 2 orang itu sebagai ayah dan ibu.

_Drrrtttt…. Dddrrrrttt…_

Ponsel sialan.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"__kau terdengar emosi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada tutor bisnismu ?" _sepertinya kata – kata itu mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu dan datang kemari !"

_"__Yaa.. sopan sedikit. Aku lebih tua dari…"_

_**Pippp…**_

Bagus sekali, pemutusan sambungan sepihak. Benar – benar berhati es.

-My High School, My Love-

"kau bilang dimana kau akan bersekolah ?"

_"__WUFAN.. ku bilang WUFAN High School"_

"BENARKAAAHHH ?"

"Kyung.. pelankan suaramu. Kau mengganggu pelanggan yang lain"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyung bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Mengacuhkan pandangan dan bisik – bisik beberapa pengunjung. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah tepat padanya.

Ia berdecih kemudian tersenyum sambil merafalkan 'maaf" tanpa suara pada seseorang yang menegurnya tadi.

_"__sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan telingaku. Aww.. sakit sekali"_

"Jangan hiperbolis. Hubungi aku jika kau sampai di Korea. Mengerti"

_"__Baiklah. Kututup. Bye Kyung"_

"aahh… senangnya.." Kyungsoo menggumam sambil menyandarkan punggung. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum – senyum. Senyum manis ditambah lagi mata bulat yang mengingatkan kita pada tokoh kartun Owl. Mungkin jika disandingkan dengan anak kecil, anak kecil itu akan segera berlari dan menangis tersedu - sedu karena ia merasa kalah imut dengan Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat gadis itu terbuka, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian pada sendok kecil. Meraih benda itu dan membenturkannya pada pinggiran cangkir yang telah kosong. Benturan itu menimbulkan suara nyaring 'ting' 'ting' berulangkali hingga seseorang yang menegurnya tadi datang dan duduk tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"hentikan itu. Kapan kau dewasa huh ? kau akan masuk SMA minggu depan. Ingat itu"

"aku hanya memanggilmu. Jadi kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu ?"

"Sudah. Lalu ? apa yang kau lakukan disini selama 2 jam 10 menit 15 detik ?"

"Hebat sekali. Jadi kau menghitungnya ?"

"Berhenti basa – basi dan katakan !"

"Karena minggu depan kau dan aku akan masuk SMA, jadi…" Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Gadis didepan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"Jadi apa ?"

"Jadi kita perlu membeli ransel, sepatu dan semuanya.."

"Kau saja, jangan kita" setelah mengucapkan itu ia bangkit. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cemberut dimejanya. Diam – diam ia melangkah sambil tersenyum kecil, memiliki sahabat yang unik dan imut seperti Kyungsoo merupakan keajaiban tersendiri.

Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih berharga dari 7 keajaiban dunia. Oh, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, lebih baik kau memiliki 1 sahabat yang setia padamu daripada memiliki 1000 sahabat yang diam – diam menusuk dari belakang.

Kyungsoo termasuk keluarga elite dan _gadis_yang_tadi_duduk_didepan_kyungsoo_ hanya terlahir dari keluarga biasa dan serba sederhana. Untuk lebih mudahnya panggil gadis ini Kim Minseok. Dan lebih mudah lagi panggil ia Xiumin untuk kedepannya.

Meskipun terlahir dari keluarga sederhana, hal itu tidak membuat Xiumin patah semangat ataupun berkecil hati. Hal itu justru mendorongnya untuk lebih giat belajar dan bekerja.

Di usianya yang masih dibilang muda, ia memiliki harapan untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Impian yang sederhana memang, tapi itu mulia. Ia bekerja part time setiap hari seusai sekolah. Dan upah atas pekerjaan itu ia gunakan untuk biaya sekolah.

Orang tua bagi Xiumin adalah segalanya. Sayangnya Tuhan hanya memberikan ia satu orang tua yaitu Ibu. Ayah Xiumin telah lama berpulang semenjak ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha keras menjaga orang yang ia sayangi. Entah itu orang tua atapun sahabat. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian dimana ia kehilangan orang yang penting baginya_ Ayah.

"Berhenti cemberut dan angkat bokongmu dari kursi"

"Kita belanja ?"

"Tentu"

"Yeeyyy" Kyungsoo segera melompat dari kursi dan bersorak girang sambil menari ala Sistar.. _Give it to me.. ohh beibehh give it to mehh... _Kemudian ia menyongsong Xiumin dan memberikan pelukan maut pada gadis yang sibuk geleng – geleng kepala.

Rupanya kelakuan abstrak Kyungsoo menarik perhatian pengunjung café. Mereka bertepuk tangan riuh sambil bersiul - siul. Sejurus kemudian Kyongsoo merah padam dan menarik Xiumin keluar dari café.

"Wow.. kau berbakat"

"Berbakat apa ?"

"Mempermalukan diri sendiri"

Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal. Terimakasih pada jawaban Xiumin yang jujur apa adanya.

"Mau ku ajari ?"

"Terimakasih.. tawaranmu bagus sekali. Tapi kau pasti tau jawanku.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, matanya berbinar dan berkilat – kilat cerah setelah berhasil menemukan toko Ice Cream diseberang jalan. Ia mulai lagi, melompat – lompat kecil sambil bersenandung entah itu lagu apa.

"Xiuminie…"

Xiumin bergidik. Perasaannya tidak enak. Tiba – tiba ia melihat langit senja yang tadi cerah gemilang berubah mendung. Awan hitam berkumpul dan siap bergesekan untuk menciptakan suara ledakan petir. Dan..

"Belikan aku Ice Cream.. buing.. buing"

**_Jjddaarrrr !_**

…sudah kuduga.

Oh dompet Xiumin yang malang.

Oh gaji Xiumin yang siap tandas.

Oh Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

Oh Kyungsoo… Assssgghhhkkllfff…

-My High School, My Love-

"YAA.. YAA… OPER BOLANYA"

"YAAA… CHANYEOOOL.. PARK CHANYEOL OPER BOLANYA. SIALAN"

"sudahlah, aku benci sepak bola. Tinggalkan permainan bodoh ini"

Seorang pria remaja berlari secepat angin untuk kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan telak tepat di kepala Chanyeol.

"HYUNG.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ?"

"Jangan berteriak ! dengan kemampuan sebodoh ini kau yakin masuk tim sepak bola hah ? lebih baik kau menyerah sebelum ditolak mentah – mentah. Mengerti ?"

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya, kemudian wajahnya, kemudian kepalanya. Sungguh mempunyai sepupu yang serba disiplin, serba pintar, serba memimpin itu merepotkan. Menyebalkan. Menyeramkan. Arrgghhh…

"Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti.. dan dengar Hyung, aku tidak akan masuk tim sepak bola bodohmu itu. Aku akan masuk tim basket. Dan aku akan menjadi yang terbaik. Ingat itu"

"apa ? tim basket ? hey, ketua tim basket bahkan lebih galak daripada aku. Dan tunggu.. kau bilang tim sepak bolaku bodoh ? minta dihajar ? yaa… Chanyeol, berhenti ! JANGAN LARI. Oi.. HOII.. PARK CHANYEOOOL"

Dua orang saudara sepupu itu terus berlarian sambil melontarkan teriakan dan sumpah serapah. Jangan terkejut ataupun menggelengkan kepala, itu adalah kebiasaan wajib yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap kali bertemu.

Dan sialnya mereka bertemu setiap hari karena selain rumah yang bersebelahan, mereka adalah sepupu. Sekali lagi huruf tebal, capital, bergaris bawah **_MEREKA ADALAH SEPUPU._**

Keduanya seringkali tertangkap basah tengah bertengkar saling menendang, memukul, mencakar bahkan saling menggigit. _Aauuuu… geure wolf neega wolf.. auuu. Ahh.. saranghaeyo._. Tapi percayalah, itu kenyataan.

"YAA… SUHO HYUNG, BERHENTI MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BATU SIALAN ITU"

Kim Joon Myeon atau kau bisa memanggilnya Suho. Suho bisa diartikan malaikat, sesungguhnya.. ya sesungguhnya. Suho akan bersikap baik, ramah dan sopan kepada siapapun. Siapapun kecuali Chanyeol.

Bagi Chanyeol, Suho adalah malaikat.. malaikat pencabut nyawa. Malaikat penyiksa.. dan semua malaikat yang berbau tindakan kekerasan ada pada Suho. What the hell, mereka sangat akrab tapi tidak rukun.

Pernah satu waktu, Chanyeol melaporkan sepupunya sendiri ke kantor polisi. Dengan menyertakan keterangan bahwa sepupu malaikatnya itu melakukan tindak kekerasan yaitu memukul kepalanya sebanyak 50 kali sehari gara – gara Chanyeol harus melakukan tes remedial.

Baiklah, siapa yang harus dibela dari mereka berdua ? siapa yang salah dari mereka berdua ? siapa yang keterlaluan dari mereka berdua ?

"kesimpulannya Chanyeol dan Suho gila" seorang polisi gagah berpangkat tinggi muncul dari balik pintu setelah sebelumnya menginterupsi laporan aneh Chanyeol. Ia segera menarik telinga bocah itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sementara diluar sana berdiri lagi seorang polisi berpangkat lebih tinggi nampak menghitung sambil membentak – bentak seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Suho, ia mendapat hukuman push up dari ayahnya ditambah bentakan yang membuat Suho ingin segera berlari ke rumah sakit.

"Demi Tuhan, kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar atau aku akan memenjarakan kalian dalam satu ruangan"

"TIDAAAAKK" teriak Chanyeol dan Suho kompak. Pandangan keduanya bertemu namun keduanya segera berpaling bersamaan. Masih ada kilatan emosi yang siap meledak disana.

"Jangan membuat kami malu lagi atau aku akan benar – benar mengunci kalian dalam 1 ruangan"

Suho melotot.

Chanyeol berdecih.

_Plakk.. plakk.._

"Yaa… Appa"

"Yaa… Aboji"

"KEPALAKU…" teriak Suho dan Chanyeol, bersamaan.. lagi.

"Lihat, kalian sebenarnya kompak. Cepat minta maaf dan pulang sana !"

"Baik Aboji"

"Baik Appa"

Suho mendengus, "Jangan meniruku. Bodoh !"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh. Bodoh !"

Dan keduanya telah menyiapkan cakar paling tajam, siap menerjang dan memangsa satu sama lain untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"YAA… JANGAN BERTENGKAR DISINIIIIIIIIIIIII.." kini giliran ayah Suho dan Chanyeol yang berteriak.

Dan itu adalah cuplikan masalalu saudara sepupu Chanyeol Suho, setelah bertengkar hebat mereka hanya mampu bertahan saling mendiamkan dalam durasi 30 menit.

Dan mereka rukun dalam waktu 15 menit setelah itu bertengkar atau bisa dibilang saling membunuh selama 1 jam, setelah itu saling mendiamkan lagi selama 30 menit.. dan kejadian itu terus terulang dan menjadi kewajiban.

Lihat saja sekarang, mereka masih berlarian memutari lapangan sepak bola sementara Suho sibuk mencomoti batu untuk dilemparkan pada sepupunya.

"Suho.. Suho Oppa.. sepupumu akan terbunuh dengan batu – batu itu"

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak dan sukses membuat Suho menabrak Chanyeol secara mendadak pula.

"Hey.. siapa dia ?"

"Siapa ? Oii.. Yeol, jangan melihatnya seperti itu. Jangan katakan kau tertarik"

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya bertanya dia siapa. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa ?"

"LAGIPULA DIA CANTIK" dan Chanyeol berhasil mengambil jarak beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya Suho bersiap untuk membabi buta.

Bunuh manusia menyebalkan itu. Waarrrrr….

Sementara gadis yang dikatakan cantik itu duduk cemberut dibangku penonton sambil menggumam sebal. Padahal ia sudah rela datang karena Suho bilang ingin mengenalkannya pada sepupunya, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pemandangan saling membunuh antar saudara sepupu. Bagus sekali.

Chanyeol dan sepupunya berlarian sambil melempari batu. Alhasil Chanyeol melompat – lompat dan nyaris tersandung. Namun, keberuntungan sedang bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol jadi saat pemuda itu berbalik untuk meminta Suho menghentikan pertengkaran aneh ini sebuah batu berukuran sedang melayang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bergerak.

**_Jjddukk !_**

"AAAAARRRRggghhhh… ! kepalakuuuu !"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Halo.. saya kembali dengan membawa Chapter 1. yahh.. semoga itu chapter gak panjang - panjang banget. hehheee..

Makasih buat yang review. Aku cinta kalian, dan saya gak peduli dengan rumor keluarnya Tao dari EXO. Bagi saya mereka tetap EXO. Nah.. mengenai panggilan untuk saya.. panggil Juli aja cukup. Okay.

Yosh ! karena saya bosan dihari Sabtu ini jadi saya berbaik hati untuk memberi bonus Chapter 2.

Jangan Lupa REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 2

"Aww.. Tuhan, kepalaku !"_Jongin

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGATUR HIDUPKU !"_Sehun.

"Belikan aku Ice Cream.. buing.. buing"_Kyungsoo

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh. Bodoh !"_Chanyeol.

.

.

**MY HIGH SCHOOL, MY LOVE**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

Sepasang anak manusia berjalan beriringan. Salah satunya tengah sibuk mengunyah permen karet sambil sesekali meniupkan udara untuk menciptakan sebentuk kecil balon biru pucat. Kemudian ia sengaja meniupkan lebih banyak udara hingga gelembung permen itu pecah.

Sementara seseorang sibuk dengan permen karet di mulutnya, seseorang yang lainnya lagi tengah ricuh mengumpat karena hari berubah gelap. Ia berjalan sembari menghentak – hentakkan kaki. Sesekali tangannya yang bebas berusaha menggapai kunang – kunang namun saat berhasil, ia membuka genggaman tangan dan membiarkan serangga kecil itu terbang.

"Jangan menangkapnya jika ternyata kau lepaskan lagi" seseorang yang tadi mengunyah permen karet mulai menginterupsi.

"Diamlah Tuan Berisik !"

Yahh.. percakapan yang tidak berhasil.

Setelah gagal menciptakan dialog, 2 orang itu memilih bungkam. Jika itu lomba mencetak rekor, mungkin seseorang yang tadi mengumpat_Luhan akan mencatat namanya sendiri dalam rekor muri.

Bagaimana bisa ?

Ahh.. tentu bisa. Karena Luhan adalah perempuan yang sungguh, sungguh, sungguh tidak bisa diam. Jika mulut gadis itu diam maka kaki dan tangannya akan jahil. Namun jika tangan dan kaki itu diam maka perempuan itu akan berceloteh tanpa lelah.

Rekor terbaik yang mampu Luhan raih dalam hal D-I-A-M adalah 16.

16 menit ?

Bukan.

16 jam ?

Mustahil.

16 hari ?

Apa ? jika itu 16 hari maka dipastikan kau mati.

Ohh.. baiklah. Bagaimana dengan 16 detik ?

Tepat sekali.

Jadi hari ini adalah rekor ajaib yang berhasil Luhan cetak, yaitu 1 menit 45 detik.

Seharusnya Luhan bersorak dan menari – nari sekarang, atau malah berlarian sambil membawa piala emas. Tapi tidak. Tidak jika seseorang pria asing itu masih setia berjalan disampingnya. Sial ! apa yang salah dengan orang ini ?

"ahh.. sampai" Luhan bernafas lega.

Pria remaja asing itu berputar beberapa langkah untuk membuang permen karet ke dalam selokan. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk menemukan rumah tua didepannya. Mungkin yang dimaksud tua adalah warna cat hijau pudar dan dinding keropos disana – sini memperlihatkan susunan batu bata merah rapi didalamnya.

Dibagian teras rumah itu hanya diberi penerangan seadanya berupa bola lampu warna kuning redup, sementara di bagian dalam terlihat terang dengan cahaya putih yang menembus jendela kaca hingga menyentuh sepertiga halaman depan.

Disisi kiri dan kanan pintu masuk diletakkan 2 pot besar berisi tanaman hias yang dipangkas rapi. Dan dibeberapa tempat sengaja digantungkan bunga – bunga sederhana dalam pot berukuran lebih kecil.

Rumah minimalis namun asri, itulah yang berhasil disimpulkan jika melihat bangunan mungil ini.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ?"

Luhan mendengus sebelum akhirnya menunjuk bagian atas dari bangunan itu.

"diatas sana_" Luhan memberi jeda "_Aku hanya tinggal diatapnya…"

Pria asing itu membuka mata lebar dan tersenyum setelah menemukan bangunan kecil dibagian atap. Cukup sulit mencari, karena selain hari berubah gelap, bangunan itu lebih tidak terlihat lagi dengan tidak adanya satupun lampu yang menyala.

"…Jadi pulanglah sebelum aku menendangmu" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'menendangmu'.

"aku akan memaafkanmu kemudian pergi setelah kau mengatakan siapa namamu. Bagaimana ?"

"Apa ? kau bilang sudah memaafkanku jika aku mengikutimu ke toko. Ckk.. pembohong"

"hey.. itu baru satu maaf. Dan kesalahanmu tidak hanya satu. Kau lupa ?

Luhan mendengus kencang sambil menendang – nendang pagar besi.

"Yaa.. yaa.. Tuan Berisik. Sekarang apa lagi salahku hah ? pergi sana.. pergi !"

"Baiklah, jika kau lupa aku akan menyebutkannya satu persatu. Pertama, kau melemparku dengan sepatu…"

"huhh.. ? kau bilang sudah memaafkannya"

Pria itu berdecak, kemudian secepat kilat menggeplak kepala Luhan kalem.

"Diam dan dengarkan !" ohh.. itu terdengar mengancam. Luhan memberengut.

"Kedua, kau memukul kepalaku. Ketiga, kau mengataiku gila. Keempat, kau mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh. keenam, kau mengataiku pembohong dan ketujuh…"

"Luhan"

"Apa ?"

"telingamu tuli ? kubilang namaku Luhan"

"Baiklah dan ketujuh kau mengataiku tuli"

Arrggghhh… brengsek. Luhan ingin tenggelam ke tanah, mungkin itu lebih baik daripada berbicara dengan manusia jelek ini.

"Okay. Aku berhutang 6 maaf padamu. Kau puas ?"

Pria asing jelek itu tersenyum dengan seringai yang tak kalah jelek. Luhan akan mati sebentar lagi, jadi sebelum itu terjadi ia berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

"HEY.. KAU TIDAK INGIN TAU NAMAKU ?"

"TIDAK"

"AKU JONG IN. KIM JONG IN DAN KAU XI LUHAN."

"KAU SUDAH TAHU NAMAKU KENAPA BERTANYA ?"

"YA, KARENA KITA SEBENARNYA 1 SEKOLAH. OH, HEY INGAATT… KAU PUNYA 6 HUTANG MAAF PADAKU"

"SIAALL !DAN KAU PUNYA 1 HUTANG MAAF PADAKU. PERGIIIII….!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA LUHAAAN"

"AKU TIDAK DENGAARRR.. PERGIIIII…!"

"haahh.. katanya tidak dengar tapi masih dijawab"

Jongin tertawa, ia memilih untuk tidak berteriak. Itu agak gila, sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin kau berteriak seperti orang kesurupan didepan rumah seseorang ? memalukan. Yah.. itu hanya semacam pengorbanan kecil Jongin untuk mendekati Luhan. Xi Luhan. Nama yang cantik untuk gadis cantik.

-My High School, My Love-

"jadi ini WUFAN High School ? wahh… aku murid SMA. Aku murid SMA"

"hey.. Larva. Berhenti bertingkah bodoh. Kau seperti bocah autis. Lihat, kita terlambat"

"Larva ? menjijikkan. YAAAKK…! Zitao, sudah berapa kali kau menghinaku sejak menginjakkan kakimu di Korea huhh ? aku akan membunuh… Kyyyaaa, kau mau kemana ? TUNGGU AKUUU"

.

.

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, suasana baru, sekolah baru, teman – teman baru, tugas baru, hukuman baru dan guru galak baru ? dan semua hal serba baru kecuali tingkah abstrak Kyungsoo, itu bukan lagi kejutan.

Kyungsoo masih berlarian disana, dihalaman sekolah. Ia mengejar sosok gadis tinggi ramping dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai halus menyentuh ujung punggung. Kyungsoo lambat ? tentu saja. Dengan tubuh mungil begitu dia tidak akan mampu mengejar atlet wushu.

Yang dimaksud atlet wushu disini adalah gadis cantik berdarah China yang memiliki tinggi badan beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari pada Kyungsoo. Sangat mudah mengenali gadis ini, kau cukup melihat mata-nya. Ia memiliki lingkaran mata panda yang justru membuatnya terlihat manis.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa tersaingi dengan itu, Kyungsoo yang paling manis dan Kyungsoo yang paling imut. Tapi itu menurut pendapatnya sendiri.. hahhaaa.. malangnya Kyungsoo.

"kelas 1-3, aku menemukanmu. Kursi samping jendela, aku dataaannggg"

_Bruukkk.._

"Aww.. Yaaakkk, pakai mata-mu jika sedang berjalan !"

"Maaf, tapi aku terbiasa memakai kaki saat berjalan"

Jawaban macam apa itu ?

"Pendek, jangan duduk disitu. Aku memilihnya lebih dulu"

"Dan aku mendapatkannya lebih dulu"

"Cari mati hah ?"

"Mati tidak ada disini"

"YAAAKKK… KEMARI KAUUUU"

"murid baru, murid baru. Silahkan berbaris. Aku akan membagi tempat duduk kalian"

Wali kelas sialan !

"Lee Jae Suk – Kang Min Woo"

"Kim Min Seok – Huang Zitao"

"Yoo Hyun Eun – Go Seung Cha"

"Kim Jong In – Park Chan Yeol"

"Oh Se Hun - …."

Bla..

Blaa..

Bbllaa…

"Dan yang terakhir Xi Lu Han – Do Kyung Soo. Silahkan duduk dibangku masing – masing dan kalian akan menerima pengarahan dari ketua tim ekskul sekolah"

"Siapa itu Kyungsoo ?"

"Luhan ? Oii, siapa yang bernama Luhan ?"

"Dia Kyungsoo" seseorang berpipi cubby menimpali seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku Luhan. DAN APA INI ? AKU SEMEJA DENGANMU" Luhan berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sial ! JANGAN – MENUNJUK – WAJAHKUUU"

"Hey.. hey Kurcaci"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo melotot "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KURCACI HAH ?"

"Kalian… kalian berdua. DIAM DAN CEPAT DUDUUUKK….!" Woowww… terimakasih atas teriakan bass Chanyeol yang berhasil membungkam duo ribut Luhan Kyungsoo.

-My High School, My Love-

Kelas 1-3 berubah tenang semenjak si duo ribut duduk manis dibangku masing – masing. Salah satunya tersenyum – senyum karena mendapatkan kursi didekat jendela, sementara satunya lagi cemberut dan memilih menelungkupkan wajah diatas meja.

Masih tersisa 3 kursi kosong dibarisan meja Luhan – Kyungsoo, tapi toh biarkan saja. Mungkin hanya murid berandalan yang malas masuk dihari pertama sekolah.

Jelas saja malas jika seharian penuh hanya berisi pengarahan dari pengurus OSIS dan pengurus inti Ekskul sekolah. Membosankan. Membosankan. Membosankan.

Ngomong – ngomong, dimana pengurus inti Ekskul sekolah ? ini sudah terlambat 12 belas menit. Keterlaluan.

Pintu kayu putih disudut depan kelas berderit.. sedetik kemudian terbuka lebar, menampilkan beberapa sosok asing yang berjalan elegan memasuki kelas. Mereka berdiri secara rapi, terdiri dari 4 orang.

1 perempuan cantik berdimple, disebelahnya 1 laki – laki berwajah malaikat dan disebelahnya 1 laki – laki berwajah kotak, dia terlihat ramah serta disebelahnya lagi 1 laki – laki dengan tinggi menjulang berwajah datar Mungkin dia galak. Mungkin juga dia seganas naga ? atau dia alien ?

Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi.. hhiii, Luhan takut sendiri.

"Haloo, jangan tegang. Saya ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, namaku Zhang Yixing. Kalian cukup memanggilku Lay. Disana Jongdae ketua kedisiplinan sedangkan dia Suho dan yang tinggi itu Kris, mereka berdua adalah ketua Ekskul sekolah. Jadi…"

_Tok.. tokk.._

"..masuk"

Seorang laki – laki berkulit putih pucat muncul dari celah pintu, ia berjalan angkuh melewati 4 orang dan berpuluh – puluh pasang mata yang menatap tajam padanya. Ia tidak peduli sedikitpun dan mendudukkan diri pada kursi kosong tepat dibelakang Luhan.

Laki – laki itu mendongak untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada seluruh penghuni kelas dan seketika semuanya diam, tidak berani bersuara.. tidak berani bergerak atau mereka akan tersayat karena tatapan dingin orang angkuh itu.

"Lanjutkan saja Lay, dia Sehun" ketua Ekskul yang bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu bersuara sambil ekor matanya melirik Sehun tajam. Halooo… kenapa ada perang tatapan mata disini ? okay, lupakan.

Lay mengangguk, dan memberikan senyum tipis pada seseorang yang dia sebut bernama Kris. Ohh.. Tuhan senyum yang sangat indah. Percayalah, kau akan segera kejang - kejang karena senyum mempesona milik sang ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah.. murid baru, Jadi…"

_Tookk.. Tookkkk.._

"SEKARANG APA LAGI ? MASSSUUKKK…!"

Kyungsoo nyaris terjatuh dari kursi, baru saja dia akan memuji ketua OSIS ternyata orang itu galak. Sungguh. Jadi dia memilih untuk tidak memuji, enak saja asal memuji. Pujian Kyungsoo itu mahal.. hanya orang yang benar - benar saja yang akan ia puji. Seperti benar – benar tampan, benar – benar cantik, benar - benar galak tidak masuk dalam daftar.

"Maaf Sunbae, aku terlambat. Itu karena.."

"SEBUTKAN NAMAMU !"

"Kim…"

"JONG IN !"

_Bruukkk…_

Dan sukses, akhirnya Kyungsoo terjatuh dari kursi dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Luhan itu benar – benar, dia kecil, pendek tapi punya teriakan maut. Kyungsoo mencatat dalam otak bahwa mulai besok ia harus membawa penutup telinga untuk berjaga – jaga.

Apa itu berlebihan ? tidak. Kyungsoo masih menyayangi jantung dan telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol atau tuli sia – sia hanya karena Luhan. _Tiitt.. ttiittt.. deteksi spesies berbahaya._

"KALIAAANNN... KAU DAN KAU. LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALIIIII….!"

Dan Kyungsoo kembali mendeteksi. _Tiittt… ttiittt.. spesies berbahaya. Ketua OSIS galak._

-My High School, My Love-

"Kau butuh ini" Xiumin menyodorkan 1 botol cairan isotonic. Dan menempelkan 1 botol air mineral dingin dipipi Luhan.

"Wajahmu memerah" tambah Xiumin sambil meraih beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengelap keringat yang menetes dipelipis Luhan.

"Huuwweee… Kau baik tidak seperti ketua OSIS galak dan bocah pendek menyebalkan itu"

"YYAAAKKK…. Diva jadi – jadian. Kau bilang aku apa ? kemari kau !"

Xiumin bangkit untuk menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan tanpa dosanya gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Xiuminie.. kenapa kau memukul kepalakuu ? aaaa… Zitao, kau lihat. Xiumin tidak sayang padaku.. Hikss.. Hikss.."

Zitao hanya mengendikkan bahu, mengacuhkan drama murahan Kyungsoo dan segera mengisi kursi kosong disisi kiri Luhan.

Sialan. Kyungsoo dikacangi.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu bodoh, cepat duduk. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Kau mau mati kelaparan ?" sekalinya bicara yang keluar hanya kata – kata kasar. Dasar panda nyasar.

Kyungsoo merengut.

Xiumin terbahak.

Luhan ? jangan Tanya. Dia lebih gembira lagi.

-My High School, My Love-

Jongin menyeret langkah lemah menuju kantin. Keringat deras menetes – netes dari pelipis pria itu, menciptakan jalur aliran basah pada pipinya yang memerah. Hukuman lari keliling lapangan nyaris membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Apa Jongin berlebihan ?

Baik, sekarang pikirkan !

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan karena ban mobil sialan yang bocor tidak tahu keadaan itu ia terpaksa berbelok menuju bengkel.

Setelah 10 menit mempertaruhkan nyawa mengebut dijalanan menuju sekolah, Jongin malah dihadiahi teriakan plus lari keliling lapangan 10 kali. Oh- itu bagus. Bagus sekali.

Terimakasih pada ketua OSIS yang menghukumnya berlari bersama Luhan. 1 keberuntungan tersendiri. Jongin merasa ingin berteriak saat ia mengikuti Luhan, melihat punggung sempit gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin terbang. Apalagi jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk merengkuh gadis itu, sudah dipastikan Jongin akan segera mati bahagia.

Ketua OSIS, Jongin mencintaimu !

Tapi.. seperti yang kalian tahu. Bahagia itu bukan sesuatu yang abadi. Jongin terpaksa menelan kecewa saat Luhan mengacuhkannya. Benar – benar mengacuhkannya seolah Jongin tidak ada disitu. Sabar Jongin, sabar. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena Luhan mengacuhkanmu.

Dan semenit kemudian Jongin berharap ia segera mati muda. Apa – apaan ketua kedisiplinan itu ? bagaimana bisa ia menambah hukuman seenaknya ? tambahan 20 kali putaran. Jadi total semuanya 30 putaran. Oh, tembak Jongin sekarang.

Jadi saat Jongin berhasil menuntaskan hukuman bengis itu, ia membuang nafas keras – keras sambil mendudukkan diri dikantin sekolah. Tangan kiri pria itu menggenggam botol mineral kuat – kuat, sementara tangan satunya lagi terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membuka penutupnya.

1.. 2… 3.. putar !

"Ah- gagal"

Sekali lagi. 1.. 2… 3… Putaarr !

"Tutup botol siaallaannn !"

Baiklah, sekali lagi. Pusatkan pikiran.. pusatkan tenaga dan putaarrr !

"berhasil.. kau memang laki – laki sejati Kim Jongin"

"siapa yang kau sebut laki – laki sejati..?" ucap Jongdae setelah meneguk setengah botol air mineral.

Tunggu, Jongdae sedang apa tadi ?

Minum ?

Air mineral ?

"Hyung.. kembalikan minumanku !"

"hey.. hey_" Jongdae menggumam rendah kemudian kembali meneguk si air mineral hingga tandas "aku hanya haus"

Jongin merasa kehilangan nyawa "haus sih haus, tapi minumanku" pria muda itu menatap miris pada botol air mineral kosong yang telah terlempar kedalam tempat sampah.

Jongin melotot sadis pada Jongdae, sementara yang dipelototi malah tertawa.

"well.." Jongin memberi jeda "jelaskan padaku !"

"jelaskan apa ?"

"Aku tau kau ketua kedisiplinan, dan aku tau kau orang yang tegas karena ayahmu adalah Hakim. Dan kita berteman selama lebih dari 7 tahun, aku bahkan menganggapmu Kakak…" Jongin menyeka keringat sejenak kemudian berkata "…tapi.. tapi KENAPA KAU MENGHUKUMKU SEKEJAM ITUUUU ?"

"tenanglah.. dengar, kau murid baru dan sudah mendapat hukuman berat dariku. Dan baiknya lagi, kau adalah salah satu dari 3 siswa yang mendapat beasiswa penuh karena kau peraih nilai ujian kelulusan tertinggi nomor 2 di Korea. Jadi setelah aku menghukummu, bukankah namamu akan meroket dikalangan siswa dan guru. Kau akan popular. Kau akan dikenal_" Jongdae menepuk – nepuk dada angkuh "_Aku memang terlahir jenius"

Jongin menganga, nyaris saja ia meninju wajah kotak Jongdae jika saja ini bukan sekolah. Jika saja Jongdae bukan ketua Kedisiplinan dan jika saja… _'Jongdae brengsek, minum obatmu'._

"hoohh.. bodohnya aku. Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan. Ampuni aku"

Jongin berbisik pelan pada Jongdae sambil melirik seseorang yang tiba – tiba mendudukkan dirinya disisi kanan Jongin.

Sekarang orang itu malah membentur – benturkan kepalanya dengan meja.

"Hey, Yeol.. Park Chanyeol. Kurasa meja kayu itu tidak akan mampu membunuhmu.." Jongdae berkata iseng.

"…dan jika kau ingin mati, maka mendekatlah pada Jongdae Hyung dan dia akan senang hati membunuhmu" Jongin menimpali.

Chanyeol mendongak.

"seminggu yang lalu_" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduk, kemudian ia melanjutkan "_aku mengatakan dengan mulutku sendiri bahwa Lay Sunbae itu cantik. Dan aku bersumpah pada Suho Hyung bahwa aku akan masuk klub Basket. Dan apa kalian tahu siapa ketua klub itu ?_" Chanyeol membuka mata lebar – lebar "_si Iblis sejati. Kris.. iya Kris Sunbae. Oh.. bunuh aku. Bunuh aku"

Jongin dan Jongdae saling berpandangan. Keduanya mengangguk dan diam – diam membatin.

_'__dia gila'_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

Yapp.. Chapter 2 selesai. Saya yakin kalo ini bakalan jadi ff yang panjang banget. jadi siap - siap. Saya membutuhkan dukungan dari reader demi kelanjutan ff ini. Karena respon yang baik akan memberikan semangat tersendiri untuk saya.

Jangan Lupa REVIEW !

I HATE SILENT READER !


	4. Chapter 3

Fiuuhh ! halo semuanyaaa ! maaf baru update.

Saya muncul membawa chapter 3 dan terimakasih buat yang udah review. Aku cinta kalian. Yah, berhubung saya sudah ditendang dari sekolah alias lulus jadi saya sedang berada dalam tahap pembuatan fanfic baru. Pairingnya….? Rahasia.

oh iya, tanda ini -My High School, My Love- menandakan pergantian alur. Makasih yang udah review tentang ini.

Heheee.. oke deh, saya sedang malas cuap – cuap jadi selamat membaca dan INGAT REVIEW-NYA atau saya tidak akan menyelesaikan ff ini.

**I LOVE READER**

**I HATE SILENT READER !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY HIGH SCHOOL, MY LOVE**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_1 tahun kemudian.._**

"Ooii, Jong" Jongdae menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di depan Jongin. Dua remaja bermarga Kim itu tengah menikmati jam istirahat di kantin sekolah. Jongdae itu seperti tidak memiliki teman saja, sejak Jongin satu sekolah dengannya Jongdae selalu muncul di manapun Jongin berada.

Jongin kesal. Oh tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal ? Jongdae itu menyebalkan. Jongdae itu memalukan. Jongdae itu sering muncul tiba – tiba seperti yang barusan ia lakukan, seperti hantu. Bahkan Jongin curiga, mungkin saja Jongdae bisa teleportasi atau semacamnya. Dan yang terakhir Jongdae itu sering merebut paksa minuman Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada namaku Hyung ?" sinis Jongin sambil mengaduk – aduk jus jeruk "Sadarlah, namamu KIM JONG DAE" lanjut Jongin sambil memegang gelas jus "Kau juga memiliki Jong_ YAA.. YAA JUS JERUKKU !" teriak Jongin frustasi.

Nah, apa ku bilang. Jongdae itu suka merebut paksa minuman Jongin.

"Aku hanya_"

"Ya, kau hanya haus. Aku tau itu" potong Jongin cepat sebelum menggigit buah apel yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Bukankah itu Sehun" Jongdae melirik seseorang yang duduk sendirian di seberang meja duo Kim.

Seseorang yang dimaksud Jongdae itu hanya memasang wajah datar, ia mengenakan headphone warna biru cerah yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Sehun menyandar pada kursi dan memejamkan mata, remaja poker face itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Yah, posisi yang nyaman.

"Dia itu tidak punya teman ya ? dia selalu duduk disitu dan sendirian"

"Xiuminie.." Teriak Jongin pada gerombolan siswa perempuan yang duduk disisi kanan konter "kau punya kaca tidak ? sepertinya seseorang yang duduk didepanku butuh berkaca. Dia mengatai seseorang tidak punya teman padahal dia sendiri lebih parah".

Gadis yang bernama Xiumin hanya tersenyum, ia bertemu pandang sejenak dengan Jongdae kemudian segera berpaling. Xiumin kikuk sendiri, gadis itu bahkan sampai tersedak makanan dan Jongin tertawa lebar.

Jongdae mendengus, kemudian ia menatap tajam Jongin yang kini asyik melahap bulatan anggur. Dan sekali lagi Jongdae tidak tahu darimana Jongin mendapatkan buah itu. Jongdae berpikir, mungkin saja Jongin memiliki kekuatan Telekinesis atau semacamnya.

"Apa ? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Hal itu tidak akan mampu membunuhku"

"Kenapa kau memanggil Xiumin seperti itu ?"

"Yang kau maksud Xiuminie ?" Tanya Jongin setelah menelan 2 anggur sekaligus. Jongdae ingin muntah "panggilan itu imut, seperti orangnya"

Jongdae membentur – benturkan kepalanya ke meja. _Sial, kenapa aku memiliki adik seperti Jongin. Yah, meskipun bukan adik kandung, dan dia samasekali bukan keluargaku. Tapi ini memalukan. _Batin Jongdae merana.

"Jadi..." mulai Jongin sambil mengupas kulit Jeruk,

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alis "darimana kau dapatkan buah – buahan itu ?"

"berisik ! sampai mana tadi ? ah, jadi begini. Kapan kau akan mendekatinya ?"

"siapa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Jongdae sambil mengamati darimana Jongin mendapatkan buah – buahan.

"Kapan kau mendekatinya ?" Jongin ngotot.

Jongdae menyerah. Mungkin memang Jongin memeliki kekuatan telekinesis. "aku akan mendekatinya nanti. Jangan ikut campur !"

"pecundang"

"Apa ? kau mengatai Hyung-mu pecundang ?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"ku dengar kau menyukai dia sejak tingkat 1 Junior High School" Jongdae mencibir

Jongin merespon dengan umpatan kecil.

"Dan kau selalu membuntutinya dimanapun gadis itu pergi"

"Uhhuukk" Jongin tersedak

"kau bahkan menguntitnya saat dia bekerja"

"ahh.. kemarin Kyungsoo cerita kalau di kelas kau sering curi – curi pandang"

"dan Luhan melemparmu dengan sepatu saat pertemuan pertama kalian…"

"…ayyaayyaaa.. satu lagi. Luhan juga memukul kepalamu waktu itu"

"Jadi, kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya ?"

_Gubraakkk !_

Cukup. Jongin kalah telak, ia tidak sanggup lagi berkutik jika sudah menyangkut perasaan. Dasar sok melankolis. Pemuda itu bahkan jatuh penasaran, bagaimana mungkin Jongdae tahu semua yang dilakukan Jongin. Ohh Tuhan, Jongin harus waspada dengan kakaknya sendiri mulai sekarang.

Jongdae tertawa mengejek "Lihat ! kau juga pecundang"

-My High School, My Love-

Xiumin reflek berpaling saat bertemu pandang dengan Jongdae. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyeruput jus nanas hingga tandas.

"Hey, wajah Xiumin memerah. Tao, Kyung- ah.. kalian lihat" teriak Luhan heboh sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Xiumin.

"sudah, Xiumin hanya sok jual mahal. Benar begitu Kyungsoo ?" goda Tao sambil menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, bukan diam, tapi gadis itu sedang bertopang dagu mengagumi ketampanan seseorang yang duduk di seberang meja Jongin.

"Wahh.. benar - benar tampannn. Aku suka. Aku suka" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoooo !" Teriak Tao nyaring.

Kyungsoo tergagap, kemudian menggeplak kepala Tao keras – keras.

"YAAA… kau berani padaku ?" teriak Tao galak.

"hah ? kau bilang apa ?"

"Kubilang kau_"

"Tao, bicaralah yang keras. Aku tidak dengar"

"makanya lepaskan tutup telinga bodohmu itu. Ini bukan musim dingin dan kau terlihat bodoh"

"Ya.. yaa.. terima kasih pujiannya" balas Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Aku butuh ini karena aku menyayangi telingaku. Kau tahu diva jadi – jadian itu ?" Kyungsoo melirik Luhan "_dia sering berteriak tiba – tiba"

Xiumin terkikik.

Luhan berdecih "Yuhuuu.. Kyung.. aku mendengarmuuuu"

"Hey.. lihat. Ketua OSIS galak" Kyungsoo menunjuk Lay yang tengah berjalan memasuki kantin bersama Suho. Langkah kaki mereka diikuti oleh 2 orang siswa laki – laki setinggi tiang listrik. Dan 2 orang didepannya terlihat kerdil. _Hahaaa.. Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri._

Lay dan Suho bergabung dengan duo Kim, sementara 2 orang lainnya yang kelebihan tinggi badan menghampiri meja konter.

_'__Lay dan Jongdae benar – benar sepasang kekasih, dari sekian banyak meja kosong dia memilih bergabung dengan Jongdae..hiikksss..'_ tangis Xiumin dalam hati.

"Kyung.. kau mau kemana ? YAA… DO KYUNGSOOO"

"Percuma saja Lu. Kyungsoo tidak dengar. Telinganya saja disumpal begitu. Dia hanya pergi untuk bunuh diri, jadi biarkan saja"

"Oh, jadi Kyungsoo akan mendekati Sehun lagi ? Kyungsoo memang bosan hidup" Luhan manggut – manggut.

"Lihat Lu, Sehun pasti akan mengusir Kyungsoo sebentar lagi" gumam Tao.

Luhan dan Tao tertawa. Xiumin mengelus dada, _malangnya Kyungsoo-ku._

"Baiklah, aku terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku butuh minum" Luhan bangkit, Tao asyik menggoda Xiumin.

"tidak ada yang menemaniku membeli minum ?"

Hening.

Sepertinya 2 orang itu masih mengacuhkan Luhan. Jadi Luhan, pergi begitu saja kearah konter. Biarkan saja kalau nanti Xiumin dan Tao kebingungan. Salah sendiri, Luhan dikacangi.

-My High School, My Love-

Kyungsoo berlarian seperti anak kecil, ia bahkan mengacuhkan pekikan Luhan. Menghina sekali teriakan keras diva jadi – jadian itu. Memangnya Kyungsoo tuli.

"_Jadi anak baru itu akan datang minggu depan" Lay menutup penjelasannya.

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alis "kenapa kau ceritakan hal tidak berguna itu padaku ?"

"Jongdae, pahami jabatanmu di sekolah ini" kata Suho menengahi karena takut jika Lay terlihat akan menendang bokong Jongdae.

"Oh, okay. Hey.. Kyungsoo !" Jongdae mengacuhkan Suho kemudian melambai pada Kyungsoo yang melangkah kecil – kecil. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berusaha setengah mati untuk terlihat anggun di depan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, itu terlihat konyol.

"Ohh_ hai Sehun. Oh Sehuuunnnn !" teriak Kyungsoo sok imut.

Jongdae mendesah panjang "yang menyapa siapa yang disapa siapa"

"Sssttt…" Jongin menginterupsi "akan ada pertunjukkan sebentar lagi" remaja berkulit coklat itu memberi jeda, kemudian ia mulai menghitung mundur "3…2…1…"

"PERGI !" bentak Sehun sadis.

Jongin terbahak.

Lay kaget.

Suho sibuk menenangkan Lay.

"Uhhuukk_" Jongdae tersedak.

"Yaaakk.. apa salahku ?"

"salahmu adalah selalu muncul di dekatku, pergi sana !" gumam sehun dingin.

"aku hanya ingin duduk" Kyungsoo ngotot.

"….."

"Sehun-ah.." Kyungsoo centil.

"….."

"Oh Sehun ?"

"….."

"Sehun-ah, kau ini kenap_ Hey, es batu kau mau kemana ? HEYYY… JANGAN MENGACUHKANKUUUU !"

-My High School, My Love-

Kris, ketua klub basket sekolah itu risih sendiri. Setiap hari ia selalu diricuhi oleh adik kelas yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya. Dan dia adalahhh… Chanyeol. Karena frekuensi betapa seringnya Chanyol membuntuti Kris, remaja tinggi berdarah China itu sampai – sampai ingin bolos sekolah dan tidur nyenyak di rumah.

Tapi rencana tidur nyenyak tidak akan pernah berhasil jika dilakukan dirumah. Tentu saja, ayah Kris yang terlahir dengan mulut singa akan berteriak dan memaki Kris sepanjang hari. Jadi, lebih baik Kris direcoki Chanyeol daripada terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Saat ini, 2 orang pemilik tubuh menjulang tinggi itu berdiri bersebelahan di depan meja konter. Salah satunya memasang muka acuh sementara satu lainnya memasang muka memelas. Jadi,bayangkan jika kau melihat anjing kelaparan yang duduk dipinggiran jalan sambil mengibaskan ekor agresif.. nah seperti itulah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Hyung ?"

Kris melotot horror.

"Huh ? maksudku Sunbae. Jadi bagaimana ?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol merasa rahangnya jatuh ke tanah.

"apa yang salah denganku ? aku pandai bermain basket, kau bahkan terpesona dengan strategi permainanku dan_"

Mata Kris berkilat – kilat, bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat petir meledak – ledak di dalam sana.

"_baiklah, aku berlebihan. Tapi intinya aku hebat dalam permainan basket" tambah Chanyeol.

Kris membuka penutup kaleng cola yang di dapatnya dari mesin penjual otomatis, kemudian ia meminum satu teguk dan beralih menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan apapapun yang berbau sepupu_mu" ucap Kris dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan terutama pada kata 'sepupu-mu'.

Sepupu ?

Haa ? sepupu yang mana ?

"Sunbae sedang membicarakan dia ?" jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil melihat ke arah kumpulan Suho Cs.

"sudah tahu kenapa bertanya !' Kris sewot.

"aku bahkan tidak menyukai sepupu-ku"

Kris mengendikkan bahu acuh, ia mengambil langkah santai meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Jadi Sunbae ingin bukti ?" Chanyeol pantang menyerah.

"SUHOO HYUNGG.." Teriak Chanyeol keras – keras "AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUU"

"AKU TAHU ITU BODOHHH !" balas Suho plus teriakan.

"Nah Sunbae dengar ? kami bahkan tidak pernah akur"

"Yeah.."

Yeah apa ?

Senior sialan !

"TINGGIII…" teriak Suho "KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU"

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SENDIRI HAH ?" tanggap Kris acuh.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGOTORI TANGANKU"

Sepupu sialan !

"Jadi bagaimana ? aku diterima ?"

"Tidak !"

"Sunbae, bunuh aku sekarang !"

-My High School, My Love-

"Jus jeruk.. aku mencintaimuuu" Luhan bersenandung sembari menenteng 1 gelas Jus jeruk dingin. Gadis itu bermaksud kembali ke mejanya bersama Xiumin dan Tao jika saja ia tidak melihat pertunjukan drama yang tayang secara live.

Disana, diseberang meja Jongin. Sehun sibuk mengusir siswa perempuan dengan penutup telinga biru berukuran besar ditelinganya. Dan gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Tunggu, biru ?

Waahh.. Kyugsoo kreatif sekali. Bahkan ia menyamakan warna penutup telinganya dengan headphone milik Sehun. Luhan penasaran, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu seorang single yang jatuh cinta atau stalker. Sebegitu terobsesinya Kyungsoo dengan pemuda irit bicara itu. Luhan akan segera memberi mereka predikat pasangan teraneh di dunia jika Kyungsoo berhasil menggaet hati Sehun.

Sekali lagi, itu hanya jika. Mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo dan Sehun sekarang yang bisa dibilang tidak ada harapan. Mengenaskan.

Jadi Luhan berjalan sambil tertawa – tawa evil, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang berjalan kearahnya.

_Byuurrr…_

Sukses

Kenapa byurrr ? bukan bruuukk ?

Karena Luhan sukses tersiram cola, dan seseorang di depan Luhan sukses mandi jus jeruk.

_Huuwwaaa… Jus Jerukku_. Batin Luhan merana.

Wow.. 2 pertunjukan live hari ini.

Xiumin menganga.

Tao menyuapkan kue ke mulut Xiumin, kemudian melihat ke arah pandang gadis itu. Detik berikutnya Tao ikut menganga.

"Uhhuuk..!" Jongdae tersedak.. lagi.

Lay dan Suho tidak berkedip. Mereka kompak.

Sehun berhenti di tempat, berdecih sejenak lalu melenggang pergi.

Kyungsoo banting stir menyongsong Luhan.

Jongin sudah dari tadi berlari menghampiri Luhan.

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala "untung aku tidak kena"

"YAAAKKK… DIMANA KAU LETAKKAN MATAMU HAH ?" bentak Kris galak.

"KAU YANG SALAH" teriak Luhan sengit.

"LIHAT ! KAU MENGOTORI KEMEJAKU DENGAN JUS SIALANMU ITU"

_Plaakk.._

Satu jitakan Luhan melayang indah.

Kris mengusap kepalanya dramatis. Mata lelaki itu semerah darah, aura hitam pekat bermunculan disekitar punggungnya membentuk semacam sayap devil yang siap mengepak dan terbang mencari mangsa. Ohh.. itu imajinasi Luhan.

"….KAU JUGA MENGOTORI BAJUKU DENGAN COLA MURAHANMU ITU" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

Kris berdecih "KAU MATI HARI INI !"

"APAAA ?"

"minta maaf atau ku patahkan lehermu" geram Kris dingin.

"Cihh.. tidak sudi"

Kris tersenyum angkuh, ia membuat gerakan kecil dan hanya dalam 1 kedipan mata pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Luhan. Rupanya lelaki ini tidak main – main dengan apapun yang dia ucapkan.

Luhan gugup, cengkeraman pemuda di depannya membuat ia tercekik. nyawa gadis itu di ujung tanduk sekarang. Luhan melirik Xiumin dan Tao tapi mereka nampak ketakutan. Aahh, mereka tidak bisa diharapkan.

Lalu Luhan memandangi ketua OSIS, berharap sisi baik perempuan galak itu bangkit namun nihil, tidak ada tanda – tanda sama sekali.

Kemudian ia melirik Jongin, percayalah Luhan mampu bernafas seketika saat pemuda itu merajut langkah ke arahnya. Namun, nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia ingin lari sekarang atau ponsel.. yaa dia harus menghubungi 119.

_'__Kyungsoo, kenapa kau menahan Jongin ?'_ Luhan ingin menangis.

Amarah pemuda tampan itu membuncah, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan dan siap meledakkan amukan yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat, siap melayangkan bogem mentah di pipi mulus Luhan. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melepaskan kekesalan jadi dia mengambil ancang – ancang dan_

"ayo pergi" tiba – tiba saja Sehun datang, pemuda poker face itu menarik lengan Kris paksa. Cengkeraman kuat di kerah Luhan otomatis terlepas, gadis itu menghirup nafas sebanyak - banyaknya nyaris saja ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena babak belur. Ugghh.. Kris yang menyeramkan.

Kris mendesis "LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN !"

"jangan permalukan dirimu" sela Sehun dingin.

Kris meronta, namun secepat angin Jongdae, Lay dan Suho membantu Sehun memegangi Kris yang jiwa monsternya tengah mengamuk.

Mata penuh amarah Kris menatap Luhan tajam, sebelum menyerah dan berhenti meronta pemuda itu menggeram dan berteriak "AKU MENGINCARMU !"

Sementara Kris diseret menjauh, Luhan nyaris tumbang di tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin gadis itu tengah berpikir bahwa ia harus pindah sekolah sekarang juga atau akan ada upacara pemakaman besok.

_AKU MENGINCARMU !_

Teriakan Kris yang sarat akan ancaman itu berulang kali diputar ulang dalam telinga Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan hampir jatuh terduduk saat mengingat tatapan mengerikan yang ditujukan Kris padanya.

_AKU MENGINCARMU !_

Luhan berpikir harus membawa senjata besok, sebagai pelindung jika saja Kris muncul tiba – tiba dan membantai Luhan tanpa ampun. Mungkin pistol jarak jauh adalah pilihan terbaik. Jadi saat pemuda tinggi menjulang itu menerjang, Luhan hanya cukup mengarahkan pistol dan _Dooorrr ! _mari berdoa untuk kepergian Kris.

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa – bisa ia dicurigai sebagai teroris jika kemana – mana membawa pistol. Sudah dipastikan gadis itu yang akan menerima hukuman mati dan membusuk di penjara.

"Aarrrggghhh… siaaalll !" Luhan mengacak rambut frustasi.

Jongin mematung sambil memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan _Ya-Tuhan-Luhan-telah-kehilangan-akal-sehatnya._

Luhan menampar wajah ke kiri dan kanan, setelah puas menyadarkan diri ia menjulurkan tangan kedepan untuk menciptakan semacam gerakan meremas – remas. Bibir gadis itu komat – kamit mengucapkan _'akan ku hancurkan kau'. _Jongin bergidik ngeri, setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari tingkah laku gadis yang ia cintai.

Sementara Jongin menimbang – nimbang antara mendekati Luhan atau tidak, Tao dan Xiumin masih bertahan di tempat semula. Mereka nampak syok luar biasa hingga sekedar menghampiri Luhan-pun tidak mampu. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan Jongin bergantian dengan wajah sok polos. Chanyeol ? bocah itu sudah berlari mengejar Kris beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jadi tinggalah mereka dan beberapa gelintir siswa di kantin yang bertahan dengan ekspresi masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Selesaaaiii !

Aku tahu kalian mau bilang apa. Ceritanya aneh. Yaapp ! saya sadar.

Yah, tapi hargai cerita yang saya buat. Saya benar – benar benci sama **SILENT READER'S** karena dari sekian banyak yang membuka ff saya hanya 36 yang mau review. Padahal saya udah berbaik hati update 2 chapter sekaligus kemarin tapi ternyata saya dikecewakan.

Nah, saya terlalu banyak curhat.

Sekali lagi makasih yang udah **REVIEW **di prolog, chap 1 dan 2. Saya minta reviewnya lagi di chapter 3 oke, biar saya semangat update ceritanya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4. :)

**I LOVE READER**

**I HATE SILENT READER !**

#JulianaHwang


	5. Chapter 4 & 5

Baiklahhh… sesuai janji..

2 chapter sekaligus untuk kalian. Semoga suka dan semakin sayang sama semua ff yang saya buat,,

Yuhuuuu…

Kita menuju ceritaaaaa….

**MY Higschool****My****Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : 4&amp;5/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tersenyum childish saat ia menemukan Jongin dengan sepedanya berdiri dengan senyum lima jari didepan rumahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyelesaikan menjemur baju yang terakhir kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga nyaris terjungkal namun Jongin segera menangkapnya..

"kau sangat ceroboh Luhan" Jongin berkomentar setelah memarkir sepedanya dengan benar.

"aku tahu itu" ia mengusap kakinya.

"apa kau terluka ? katakan padaku !"

"aku mendapatkan lecet kecil disini" Luhan menunjuk ujung kakinya "itu sakit" rengeknya kekanakan.

"oh, baiklah kau sangat manja" ia menuntun Luhan untuk naik ke gendongannya "jadi katakan padaku dimana kau meletakkan kotak obat" tanya Jongin setelah menurunkan Luhan disofa.

Ia melihat Luhan menunjuk lemari didekat pintu kamar mandi, ia kemudian mengobrak – abrik isi lemari lalu membawa kotak obat untuk mengobati gadis childish yang terus mengeluh jika luka dikakinya terasa perih.

"….dan selesai" Jongin bangkit untuk mengembalikan kotak obat pada tempatnya. Ia menata ulang semua benda didalam lemari karena mungkin saja Luhan akan berteriak karena ia telah mengobrak – abrik isinya.

Luhan menimang – nimang kakinya.

Ini tidak sakit.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum "mungkin kau harus jadi dokter" kata Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Jongin "maksudku kau sangat pintar mengobati luka.. dan yang dari semua orang tahu, aku mendapatkan lebih banyak luka dibanding orang lain".

Menjadi seorang dokter ?

Ya, mungkin memang itu keinginan terpendam Jongin dan hebat sekali karena Luhan menebaknya tanpa Jongin pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

Tapi dia tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter karena ia harus melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya.

Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menyembunyikan identitasnya kepada Luhan. Ia harus terbuka pada gadis yang ia cintai tapi itu sulit. Ia takut jika kejujurannya akan menjauhkannya dengan Luhan, karena Luhan pernah berkata jika ia membenci orang kaya. Sebab, pada dasarnya orang kaya itulah yang membuat Luhan kehilangan ayahnya dan juga Ibunya.

Jongin tahu semua hal tentang Luhan. Mulai dari Ibunya yang lebih memilih menikahi orang lain karena dia kaya dan ayahnya yang pergi dari rumah. Karena itu, dia membenci orang kaya yang seolah menganggap ia bisa mengusai dunia dengan uangnya.

Luhan membenci itu.

Seterbuka itukah Luhan padanya ?

Lalu kapan ia bisa menceritakan siapa dirinya pada Luhan ?

Dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putra dari Kim Hankyung dan akan menjadi pewaris tunggal dari Kim Group..

Aku tidak bisa…

Tidak akan bisa karena Luhan akan menjauh darinya tepat setelah kebenaran itu terungkap.

Dia hanya harus diam dan menunggu saat terbaik yang datang lalu mengatakannya pada Luhan..

Tapi kapan ?

Luhan terus berbicara sementara Jongin menghampirinya. Ia mencubit lengan Luhan dengan begitu gadis itu memandanginya dengan kesal "apa kau belum makan ?"

"kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"tidak.. hanya saja kau harus makan dulu. Aku hanya berpikir jika otak jenius sepertimu bisa saja berbicara aneh saat perutmu kelaparan dan kau baru saja melakukannya"

Luhan meninju lengan Jongin "terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan" ia cemberut "aku bahkan penasaran kenapa aku bisa bersahabat denganmu dan yang lainnya"

"aku merasa akan mendengar suatu hinaan"

"kau benar" Luhan menyetujui dengan sadisnya "aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berteman dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chanyeol dan juga Zitao. Kemudian kau juga.. dari semuanya, kau adalah yang teraneh"

"terimakasih.. kau pasti mengingat pertemuan pertama kita. Kau melemparku dengan sepatu" tuduh Jongin dengan wajah malas.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil telur. Sarapan dengan telur mata sapi mungkin pilihan yang terbaik "kukira kau sudah memaafkannya" ia menjawab diantara kesibukkannya menggoreng telur.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kulkas "aku tidak akan memaafkan yang itu, tapi sangat lucu ketika kau mengatakan namamu sementara aku sudah tahu siapa kau karena sebenarnya dulu kita 1 sekolah"

"oh, diamlah ! kau berjanji tidak akan membahas semua itu. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menceritakan semua itu terutama pada Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, mulutnya sangat besar. Jadi aku akan membunuhmu…"

Jongin tertawa saat Luhan lebih memilih mengancamnya dengan spatula dibanding pisau dapur, karena secara teknis spatula tidak digunakan untuk membunuh. Ia terkejut saat tiba – tiba pintu rumah Luhan dibanting terbuka dengan Kyungsoo muncul bersama orang – orang ribut lainnya.

"Luhannieeee….. kami dataaaaaaangggggg !" teriak Kyungsoo memantul keseluruh ruangan.

Oh sial ! tidak bisakah dia berdua saja dengan Luhan ?

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"bagaimana menurutmu ? apa itu semacam terror ?"

"wow !" mata Xiumin berkaca – kaca "dunia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak kemajuan mungkin" lalu ia pura – pura mengelap air mata palsunya "aku sangat terharu jika semua teroris didunia mengirimkan puisi cinta seperti ini padamu Sunbae"

"Yach ! aku harus mengatakan padamu berapa kali ? panggil aku Sunbae jika disekolah dan panggil aku Eonni saat bekerja. Mengerti !"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bos memang selalu menang" Xiumin mengangguk pasrah.

"apa Luhan tidak datang hari ini ?"

"ini hari minggu dan dia selalu ada disift malam"

"benarkah ?"

"serius kau lupa ? seingatku Eonni sendiri yang mengatur jadwalnya"

"aku melakukannya ?"

Xiumin menjerit dengan pita suaranya "YA TUHAAANN ! KENAPA ORANG JENIUS CENDERUNG MENYEBALKAN SIH ? AKU BISA MATI…!"

"oopss ! maaf tentang itu" jawab Lay enteng.

"tapi Eonni, apa kau masih belum menemukan siapa yang mengirim puisi – puisi ini untukmu ?"

Lay menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, ia bersyukur karena café sedang sepi jadi ia bisa beristirahat dan menceritakan sedikit masalahnya kepada Xiumin.

"Lihatlah dibagian paling bawah !" lalu Xiumin dengan patuh mengikuti perintah Lay.

_NB : mencariku ? aku ada ditaman saat istirahat makan siang._

Lalu ia melihat ke kertas yang lainnya..

_NB : kau pasti penasaran ? aku adalah orang yang selalu berada disekitarmu._

Orang yang selalu ada disekitar Lay Eonni ?

Ia berusaha keras mengingat siapa saja yang dekat dengan Lay.

Kris, Suho, kemudian… Jongdae.

Oh Tuhan..

Tiba – tiba Xiumin merasa jika seseorang meletakkan batu raksasa dipundaknya. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan satu nama yang detik itu juga seakan mengoyak hatinya. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejut yang datang tanpa permisi. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga karena pikiran mengenai Jongdae membuat ia mendapatkan sakit kepala.

Ia memandangi kertas puisi itu lagi..

Benarkah dia Jongdae ?

3 orang yang lainnya ?

"Eonni ?" suara Xiumin terkesan ragu.

Lay berbalik padanya "ya ?"

"bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Jongdae, Suho dan Kris ?"

"ya, mereka sahabatku"

"mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka mengirim ini untukmu ?"

Lay tertawa keras dengan pertanyaan polos Xiumin padanya "kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak percaya jika salah satu dari 3 orang itu mengirim puisi ini padaku. Lagipula salah satu dari mereka adalah tunanganku dan tidak mungkin dia mengirimkan hal romantis seperti ini padaku. Dia bahkan tidak…"

"Tunggu.." Xiumin menyela cepat "Eonni punya tunangan ? siapa ? sejak kapan ? berapa lama ? dimana ?"

"whoa.. whoa.. tenanglah okay"

"jadi siapa tunanganmu ?"

"kau akan terkejut.."

"ayolah, aku sudah sangat terkejut sekarang. aku bisa menahan 1 kejutan lagi"

"tunanganku adalah…" Lay sengaja memberi jeda panjang untu menggoda Xiumin.

Xiumin meneguk liurnya kasar. Diam – diam ia memaki karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan sakit.

Ia butuh minum sekarang atau dia akan mati dehidrasi.

Tapi dia tidak boleh minum sekarang.. sungguh.

_Apa Suho ?_

_Bukan._

_Mungkin Kris ? raksasa yang menabrak Luhan dikantin sekolah itu ? yang benar saja ? dunia pasti akan segera kiamat karena 2 monster telah bertunangan dan akan menikah beberapa tahun yang akan datang.. _

Xiumin menggeleng..

_Kalau bukan mereka berdua siapa lagi ?_

_Jangan Jongdae.. kumohon jangan Jongdae Tuhaaaannnn…_

"….tunanganku adalah Kris"

"APAAAAAAAAAAA ? KRIS SUNBAE ADALAH TUNANGANMUUUUU ? TAPI KENAPA… BAGAIMANA.. ? ARRGGHH, DIMANA KAU OTAK BERPIKIRLAH DENGAN BAIK"

Lay hanya menggeleng dengan reaksi Xiumin "reaksimu sangat berlebihan"

"Katakan pada orang yang membuatku seperti ini !" Xiumin berkacak pinggang "Kris Sunbae adalah tunanganmu ? kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Eonni ?"

Lay tersenyum kelewat lebar "karena kau tidak pernah bertanya"

Mulut Xiumin menganga lebar sementara ia sibuk mencari dimana akal sehatnya bersembunyi. Okay, dia harus kembali ke topic awal dan bersyukur karena tunangan Lay bukan Jongdae.

Tapi masalahnya disini adalah puisi itu dari siapa ?

"Lalu menurutmu puisi ini dari siapa ? apa dari tunanganmu ?"

"kau pasti berubah gila sekarang. Dunia akan meledak jika Kris yang mengirim puisi itu padaku"

"tapi dia tunanganmu"

"kau benar. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku tidak mencintai Kris dan Kris tidak mencintaiku"

_Apa ?_

_Lalu kenapa kalian bertunangaaaaaaannnn ? demi Tuhan !_

Xiumin membenturkan kepalanya frustasi.

Akhirnya dari semua waktu yang ia miliki. Ia bisa membenturkan kepalanya sekarang karena semua sangat membingungkan.

"bisa saja ini dari Suho atau Jongdae" akhirnya Xiumin mampu mengeluarkan pendapat.

Ia kembali melihat Lay menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Perempuan itu mendesah keras sebelum menjawab "semoga memang salah satu dari mereka"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis memandangi Luhan yang tertawa lepas dengan Jongin.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sangat cocok.

Saling melengkapi.. dan aku sendiri disini.

Ia berpikir mungkin memang sekarang adalah saat baginya untuk mengaku kalah kepada Luhan. Tapi ia menggeleng keras karena ia tidak pernah membuat taruhan apapun.

Jadi kenapa ia harus berpikir untuk mengaku kalah ?

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi dan memutuskan untuk menusuk telur gorengnya dengan garpu, memasukkan potongan kecil telur kedalam mulutnya lalu menunjuk Jongin dan Luhan dengan garpunya.

"kalian membuatku iri" ucapnya setelah menelan makanan "apa kalian benar – benar sedang berkencan ? membuatku curiga saja.. ahh ! dan Sehun tidak ada disini jadi jangan bermesraan begitu"

"sudah kubilang kami tidak berkencan bodoh !" Luhan menusuk Kyungsoo dengan matanya "kau bisa dengan Chanyeol.." kemudian ia terkikik.

"ckk.. jangan membawa namaku" teriak Chanyeol dari depan TV.

"aku baru tahu jika ternyata kau sangat mendukungku untuk berkencan dengan Chanyeol" Kyungsoo berbicara kepada Luhan "terimakasih tapi dia bukan tipe-ku" lanjut Kyungsoo acuh.

"kau dengar itu ?" sahut Tao dari dapur Luhan dengan entah itu apa didalam baskom besar di pelukannya "Kyungsoo bahkan menolakmu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Kemudian ia tertawa lebar.

"Tao ! Yachh ! kau membuka rahasiaku"

"apa ? jadi kau memang menyukaiku ?" jerit Kyungsoo dramatis.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa "dalam mimpimu ! aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dan aku akan jatuh cinta pada dia" mata Chanyeol berseri – seri sementara jarinya menunjuk layar TV Luhan.

"bukankah dia sangat cantik ? suaranya juga sangat bagus ? aku hanya berharap jika tiba – tiba dia ada disini. Ada diantara kita semua".

Semua orang yang ada dirumah Luhan hanya menatap Chanyeol malas kemudian melanjutkan sarapan tanpa seseorang memberikan Chanyeol sebuah komentar.

Lagipula apa – apaan itu ?

Chanyeol sedang berharap jika tiba – tiba seorang artis muncul dirumah Luhan.

Dihari minggu jam 10 pagi.

Menyantap sarapan sederhana berupa telur goreng dengan saus.

"aku tahu jika kau bodoh Chanyeol. Tapi serius, kau harus pergi ke dokter" seseorang akhirnya meladeni omong kosong Chanyeol.

"kau sangat perhatian Jongin.. aku tersentuh. Tapi aku tidak sakit !" bentak Chanyeol tanpa memindahkan matanya dari TV. Ia tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah duduk disampingnya.

"yach ! kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau menonton drama ini ?"

"apa aku harus melapor jika aku sedang menonton Baekhyun ?"

"ya karena aku adalah fansnya.. lihat ! aku punya banyak foto Baekhyun. Dia bahkan menyanyikan soundtrack untuk drama ini, tidakkah kau berfikir jika dia artis pendatang baru yang keren… dan blaaa… blaaa… blaaa"

Untuk kedua kalinya semua orang di rumah Luhan memandangi Chanyeol malas. Tapi kali ini mereka juga memandangi Kyungsoo malas.

"Mereka itu…" Luhan menggerutu sementara ia menghampiri Tao didapurnya "kenapa kalian selalu berkumpul dirumahku setiap hari minggu hah ? kalian kira rumahku cafe ?"

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan markas ?" tanya Tao tidak nyambung.

"apa sih Tao, aku bilang café bukan markas.. bedakan itu bodoh ! bahasa Korea-mu masih buruk !"

Tao melotot "Yach ! kubunuh juga kau"

"aku hanya jujur okay ! tapi bau apa ini ?"

"bau apa ?"

Luhan berjalan mengitari dapur kecilnya karena hidungnya menemukan bau seperti terbakar. Lalu ia berhenti untuk membuka ovennya karena sesuatu yang berasap muncul dari sana. Sementara Tao mengikutinya dibelakang. Namun ia tiba – tiba mengingat sesuatu lalu menampar tangan Luhan yang mencoba membuka ovennya.

"astaga ! eksperimen-kuuuuuuuuu !" jerit Tao histeris setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hitam sempurna dari dalam oven.

.

.

.

"itu… apa ?" Jongin bertanya dengan ekspresi ngeri diwajahnya.

"brownies ?" tanya Kyungsoo disamping Tao.

"mungkin kau terlalu banyak memasukkan cokelat.. lihat warna hitamnya !" Chanyeol menunjuk eksperimen Tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku ?" sedih Luhan menatap asap yang keluar dari ovennya lalu ia berbalik pada Tao "itu bisa dimakan ?" Luhan menunjuk kue yang dinamai Tao sebagai Brownies..

Yeah.. itu memang brownies dan hitam sempurna.

"ayolah guys ! kalian harus mencobanya" Tao memberikan Browniesnya kepada mereka.

"aku tidak mau mati muda" teriak Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah melarikan diri diikuti dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan juga Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dari eksperimen Tao.

Mereka hanya tidak ingin membolos sekolah karena diare yang menyerang perut mereka.

Eksperimen Tao sangat berbahaya.

Lebih berbahaya dari amukan sang Ketua OSIS, Lay.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Beberapa pria bersetelan jas hitam segera membungkuk sopan saat seseorang berwajah dingin melintas di depan mereka. 2 orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu segera membukanya lebar – lebar dan mempersilakan seseorang itu masuk. Dan seseorang itu hanya merespon dengan dengusan pelan sambil membawa langkah memasuki ruang tamu.

Seseorang pemilik ekspresi dingin itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang tamu, ia berdehem kecil ketika menemukan sepasang pria dan wanita tengah bercengkerama pada sofa di sisi jendela kaca besar yang menghadap taman.

Pria paruh baya itu nampak bersantai membaca Koran di temani secangkir kopi panas dengan kepulan asap transparan melayang diatasnya. Sementara sang suami disibukkan dengan Koran, sang istri yang duduk diseberang sibuk menganalisa dokumen yang menumpuk rapi disisi kirinya. Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik meski usianya tidak muda lagi, ia memiliki kulit putih bersih dengan mata sipit jernih dan wajah tanpa kerutan. Mungkin jika pertama melihat, orang akan mengira bahwa wanita ini baru menginjak kepala 2, meski bukan begitu kenyataannya.

Wanita itu mendongak, segera tersenyum tipis mendapati putra semata wayangnya tengah mengintimidasi mereka dengan tatapan sedingin kutub.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang ?" wanita itu buka suara sembari menutup dokumen dan meletakkannya di meja "beri salam pada ayahmu !"

Sehun menatap orang tuanya malas, ia membungkuk singkat kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Pemuda itu hampir menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga terakhir namun, suara berat pria di bawah sana membuat Sehun terpaksa menoleh.

"kau harus serius mempelajari bisnis ayah mulai sekarang"

"jangan terlalu banyak bermain – main, kau terlahir bukan untuk itu". Pria itu meraih cangkir kopi, meneguk cairan hitam pekat itu kemudian melanjutkan"aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama kami mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Kau sengaja mengusir tutor bisnis utusan ayah kemudian_"

"Cukup !" Sehun menggertakkan gigi dan memandang sinis ayahnya.

"Apa kalian pulang hanya untuk ini ?" mata Sehun dipenuhi dengan kebencian, pemuda itu berdecih "yang kalian pikirkan hanya bisnis_"

"SEHUN !" Sungmin, Ibu Sehun membentak tegas "jaga cara bicaramu !"

"Lihat, bahkan kalian juga mengajariku untuk membentak"

"Aku Ibumu Sehun, pahami posisimu di keluarga ini dan jaga sikapmu !"

Sehun menatap lurus – lurus ke depan "Lalu.. apa kalian paham dengan posisi kalian di keluarga ini ?" pemuda sedingin es itu memutar balikkan pertanyaan dengan sangat baik.

Bahkan Ibu Sehun tersentak dengan nada bicara putranya, sementara Sungmin menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun_ ayah Sehun masih berkutat dengan Koran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Pertengkaran seperti ini selalu terjadi saat ia dan istrinya berkunjung ke rumah, jadi ia tidak merasa harus memikirkan emosi labil Sehun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke lantai atas dengan ekor matanya, ia hanya sempat melihat Sehun membanting pintu. Kemudian dengan santai ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda akibat insiden pertengkaran kecil yang barusan terjadi.

Ponsel pria paruh baya itu bergetar. Ia segera menggeser panel hijau. Setelah berbincang beberapa menit ia meletakkan ponsel kembali bersamaan dengan Koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sungmin serius.

"Kita harus kembali ke Macau, ada sedikit masalah dengan partner bisnis dari Jepang"

"baru beberapa jam lalu kita sampai disini. Bagaimana dengan Sehun ?"

"biarkan anak itu memikirkan kesalahan yang dia buat hari ini"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"Tampan, kau pikir kau mau kemana hah ?! kita harus bicara !"

Kris menulikan telinga dengan pekikan ayahnya dari ruang tamu. Lagipula apa – apaan itu tampan ? well, Kris tahu jika dirinya terlahir tampan tapi yah tidak usah diperjelas begitu.

"Tampan, berhenti disana atau ayah akan menghajarmu !"

"Pak Tua, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Menjijikkan" Kris mengerang "Heh, kau ! iya kau, mana kunci mobil"

"Tapi Tuan muda, sekarang adalah jam untuk bimbingan bisnis anda"

"biar Pak Tua itu saja yang belajar" kemudian Kris merebut kunci mobil dan mendorong beberapa pengawal yang menghalangi jalan pemuda itu.

"Kris, kau harus mendengarkan ayahmu !" teriak Leeteuk mengingatkan.

Sementara Kris berdecih tidak suka tanpa menoleh "jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku ! itu membuatku terlihat jahat".

"jaga ucapanmu saat kau bicara Kris ! dia Ibumu" bentak Kang In.

Kris berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik, ia menyeringai kepada ayahnya "tidakkah ayah melihatnya ? aku bahkan terlalu menjaga ucapanku hingga aku merasa bisu. Aku bukan manusia dalam keluarga ini. Aku bukan apa – apa disini dan Ayah hanya menganggapku sebagai penerus perusahaan bukan sebagai anak Ayah. dan dia…" Kris menunjuk Leeteuk dengan matanya "dia hanya Ibu tiri disini".

.

.

.

.

Kris memutar kemudi memasuki pekarangan luas milik sebuah rumah bercat putih gading. Rumah itu memiliki area yang luar biasa luas, dan kau dijamin pingsan jika memutarinya dengan berjalan kaki.

Disekeliling pagar bagian dalam, sengaja ditanami bunga – bunga hias mahal dan pohon bonsai yang dipangkas rapi. Di sudut kiri pekarangan dibangun bagasi super besar yang berisi puluhan mobil mewah berbagai warna. Sementara itu, dibagian tengah pekarangan diletakkan air mancur raksasa dengan patung besar diatasnya. Patung bercat putih klasik itu berbentuk segienam sarang lebah dengan terpatri tulisan megah **'OH CORPORATION'**.

Tidak hanya itu, pemilik rumah juga meletakkan lampu taman seharga ratusan juta won di berbagai sudut pekarangan sehingga menambah kesan mahal rumah ini. Jadi, tidak bisa diragukan lagi jika hunian ini merupakan mahakarya dari seorang arsitek ternama diseluruh penjuru dunia.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memarkir mobil asal kemudian melemparkan kucinya pada seorang pengawal yang berjaga disekitar pintu masuk utama. 2 orang yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk segera membuka pintu lebar – lebar menyambut kedatangan putra dari partner bisnis keluarga Oh.

Pada saat bersamaan, dari balik pintu muncul 2 orang pemilik rumah tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kris reflek memberi salam dan membungkuk sopan. Anak ini bisa sopan juga ternyata.

"Oh, Kris" Kyuhyun tersenyum bersahabat. Diikuti Sungmin yang tersenyum tipis pada Kris.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Tuan dan Nyonya Oh" Lihat ! Kris begitu sopan.

"ya, sudah beberapa tahun lalu" Sahut Sungmin hangat, wanita itu melanjutkan "Tapi maafkan kami Kris, mungkin dilain kesempatan kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang. Kami harus bergegas sekarang".

"silahkan Nyonya Oh, senang bertemu dengan kalian" Kris membungkuk 90 derajat. Apa kubilang, Kris itu sebenarnya bisa sopan. Yahh, meskipun Kris hanya sopan pada partner bisnis ayahnya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberi salam perpisahan kemudian melaju bersama mobil hitam mengkilat meninggalkan pekarangan.

Kris hanya memandangi kepergian 2 orang itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Pemuda tinggi itu kembali mengambil langkah yang sempat tertunda, ia menaiki anak tangga dan menemukan pintu cokelat gelap di lantai atas.

"Kau datang ?" sambut seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan dibalik pintu.

"ya.. seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kris setelah menjatuhkan diri dikasur king size si pemilik ruangan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada tutor bisnismu ?" si pemilik ruangan itu bertanya acuh tanpa melihat orang yang diajak bicara. Ia terus memandangi luar jendela, membuat Kris berpikir jika pemandangan di luar lebih menarik daripada wajahnya saat ini.

"seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada tutormu" jawab Kris malas "apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

Pemuda yang masih melihat keluar jendela hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil, ia memutar posisi dan mendudukkan diri pada sofa yang tersedia disisi kanan jendela.

"orang tuamu sibuk" kata Kris sembari melempar tangkap bantal, entah itu kalimat pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Pemuda satunya lagi tidak ingin memperjelas.

"Sehun, kau tahu.. terkadang aku berpikir jika kau adalah perempuan. Karena yeah.. kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dikamar"

"Lihat ! kau menyindirku"

"tidak juga" kini Kris duduk nyaman dengan bantal dipangkuannya "kau pasti ingin mereka menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya" ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun keluar jendela.

Sehun mengangguk lalu bersandar pada jendela "yeah, mungkin aku harus mengalah padamu hari ini karena aku sudah tertangkap basah. Terkadang, aku hanya ingin hidupku mengalami perubahan..".

"perubahan apa ? seperti aku menjadi kekasihmu ?"

"itu bukan ide yang buruk"

"yach ! jangan serius begitu. Aku hanya bercanda"

"kau ketakutan dengan perkataanmu sendiri, lucu sekali" Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk tertawa namun Kris menembak kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia mendapatkan glare setelah itu.

"kenapa kau tidak membully seorangpun akhir – akhir ini ? apa kau punya hobi lain ?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kris tertawa lebar dengan pertanyaan konyol Sehun "kau gila ? membully adalah hidupku"

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat tenang ?"

"aku hanya sedang mencari korban. Dan coba tebak ! aku sudah mendapatkan mangsaku"

"siapa ? tiang listrik yang menjadi budakmu itu ?" yang Sehun maksud adalah Chanyeol. Karena yang Sehun lihat selama ini, teman sekelasnya..tunggu, apa ? teman sekelas ? tidak ada teman dalam hidup sehun.. _Ralat ! _raksasa idiot itu selalu mengekor dibelakang Kris. Mereka berdua bisa saja menjadi tiang penyangga ring basket karena tinggi badan mereka sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kris mengibaskan tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri "bukan. Bukan dia. Sudahlah, aku ada janji"

"apakah gadis itu ?" tanya Sehun sebelum Kris benar – benar pergi.

"tebakanmu selalu tepat Kawan !" Kris menjentikkan jarinya diudara.

"kau tidak pernah mengincar perempuan sebelumnya. Tidakkah itu memalukan untukmu ?"  
"aku memang tidak berniat untuk mengincar perempuan. Tapi dia menghina harga diriku dan dia harus membayar jus jeruk yang ia siramkan pada bajuku".

"aku tidak pernah percaya ini tapi kau benar – benar kekanakan"

"apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu ?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu "tidak juga. Hanya jangan sampai kau membunuhnya !"

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaps !**

**Tanpa banyak cingcong… mari kita menuju Chapter 5..**

**Let's go….. !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool My love**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading !.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendongak memandangi gumpalan awan putih dilangit. Ia mengamati satu per satu awan yang melayang bebas, bertubrukan dengan awan lainnya kemudian menyatu. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada insiden kecil yang ia alami saat pertama kali bertemu Luhan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak Luhan saat memasuki kelas mereka dan entah karena apa mereka berteman.

Atau mungkin bersahabat ?

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan bisakah ia menyebut pertemanan sederhana ini sebagai persahabatan.

Dulu ia sangat ingin tahu siapa Luhan.

Seperti apa wajahnya.

Dan dia orang yang seperti apa.

Karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin mencintai Luhan.

Ia hanya ingin tahu karena ia mengenal Jongin sejak mereka masih sangat kecil.

Rasa penasaran itu akhirnya membawanya sampai sejauh ini. Dan dia hanya ingin_

"bertingkah sok melankolis ? huh ?" Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo "kau mau ?" ia menyodorkan minuman ringan padanya.

"terima kasih"

Jongdae membuka kaleng minumannya lalu meminum seteguk "kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"maksudmu seseorang" Jongdae mengoreksi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil "tepatnya 2 orang"

"aku tahu"

Kemudian hening.

"Oppa, bahagia itu apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Jongdae. Ia masih memandangi awan putih yang menggantung diatas kepalanya.

Jongdae tertegun dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia meminum habis minumannya kemudian melempar kalengnya tepat kedalam tong sampah. Kemudian membawa kedua lengannya kebelakang kepala hingga mendapat posisi yang pas untuk ikut memandang awan.

"bahagia itu 1"

Kini seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongdae.

"kau lihat awan disana" Jongdae menunjuk beberapa awan kecil dilangit kemudian menghitung awan kecil itu dengan jarinya.

"ada 6 awan kecil disana. Mereka kecil dan nampak kesepian" Jongdae memberikan jeda lagi pada kalimatnya. Pemuda it uterus diam dengan mata terpejam.

Kyungsoo merasakan angin kecil berhembus disekitar mereka. Lalu ia mendengar Jongdae membuang napas pelan "coba kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan awan kecil tadi !"

Reflek Kyungsoo mendongak kelangit. 6 awan yang tadi terpisah kini sudah hilang berganti dengan 1 awan besar yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari. Kyungsoo masih tercekat dengan pemandangan diatasnya saat Jongdae mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo. Belajar menerima orang – orang yang ada disekitarmu. Dengan begitu kau pasti bahagia. Dan kau harus jujur padanya tentang apa yang kau rasakan selama ini"

"mungkin kalimat yang terakhir itu untuk mengingatkan dirimu sendiri Oppa. Kau harus jujur jika kau menyukai Xiumin"

"Yachh ! Kyungsoo ! aku tidak mengijinkanmu menyebut namanya Okay. Bagaimana jika dia tiba – tiba muncul disini lalu menamparku ?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu "kau hanya tidak tahu kenyataannya. Sejujurnya aku iri pada kalian"

"kau bodoh atau apa ? aku yang seharusnya iri disini. Kau bahkan 1 kelas dengan orang yang kau sukai. Kau bisa kapanpun mendengar suaranya. Jika kau bukan pengecut, kau juga bisa berbicara padanya"

"aku seperti mendengar curhatan tidak berguna seorang anak SMA yang bahkan takut menyapa orang yang dia cintai"

"sungguh.. menit yang lalu kau sangat feminim kemudian menit berikutnya dirimu yang asli telah kembali. Kau benar – benar monster"

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Jadi, kau ingin aku membantu masalah percintaanmu yang membosankan itu ?"

"Tidak ! jangan katakan kisah cintaku membosankan. Aku bahkan belum memulainya"

Kyungsoo menyeringai "jadi kau akan segera memulai ?"

"bagaimana aku bisa memulai jika kau selalu menempel seperti perangko padanya ? kau bahkan selalu menggandeng tangannya kemanapun kau pergi"

"sekarang aku mendengar protes yang kedua" sela Kyungsoo malas "sudahlah ! pergi sana !" Kyungsoo menembak Jongdae dengan kaleng minumannya.

"yachh ! aku yang memberikan minuman itu. Kenapa kau melemparnya padaku ? bukankah itu sangat ironi"

"oh diamlah sebelum aku menggigitmu !"

"okay.. okay... kau sangat panas Harimau"

"Kulempar juga kau Sunbae sialan !"

Jongdae melarikan diri setelah Kyungsoo mengancamnya dengan lemparan sepatu. Untung saja sepatunya tidak menghantam otak jenius Jongdae. Bisa gawat urusannya.

Taman itu kembali sepi dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dibangku taman. Wajahnya yang semula keruh kini berganti secerah awan dilangit.

Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan adalah cukup menjadi 1.

Tapi ia takut jika ia akan menemui kesulitan.

Siapa yang harus ia cari ?

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"jadi dia melakukan ini untuk melindungi putranya ?" Kim Hankyung membuang lembaran foto ditangannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"aku tidak peduli apapun itu, tapi kalian harus mencari kelemahan Wu kang In dan melaporkannya padaku segera ! jangan tinggalkan info sekecil apapun !"

"baik Presdir"

"kau boleh pergi"

Asisten Hankyung membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan sementara Hankyung sendiri mengamati beberapa foto dimeja kerjanya. Ia segera menyembunyikan semua foto itu saat putranya berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Lihat putra Appa ! bagaimana kau bisa setampan ini" Hankyung tersenyum hangat pada putranya "jadi kau darimana ?"

Jongin tersenyum singkat "dari suatu tempat. Dimana Eomma ? aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi pagi"

Hankyung mengendikkan bahu sementara sebelah tangannya memasukkan lembaran foto kedalam laci "Appa curiga padamu, tapi sudahlah. Ahh.. mungkin ibumu sedang menghabiskan uang ayah. kau tahu jika Ibumu sangat gila belanja. Dia bisa mengancam warisanku padamu Jongin" Hankyung tertawa keras "kau tidak boleh kalah dengan Ibumu"

"Appa tahu dengan baik jika aku tidak kalah dengan Eomma. Dan demi Tuhan Appa.. kenapa ada mobil baru digarasi kita ? apa itu milik Eomma" Jongin menunjuk mobil merah metallic digarasi mobil mereka.

"itu milikmu" jawab Hankyung saat pria paruh baya itu telah memakai mantelnya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis "berhenti membelikanku sesuatu yang tidak penting Appa ! aku bahkan tidak pernah membawa mobil saat ke sekolah. Dan mobil lamaku masih bagus. Sungguh" Jongin mengomel mengikuti Ayahnya dibelakang.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau selalu memakai sepeda jelek itu sih ?" Hankyung balik mengomel pada putranya "dan lihat apa yang kau pakai ! Ya Tuhan Jongin, kenapa kau selalu menyukai barang – barang murah begini ? uangmu habis ? atau tiba – tiba selera fashionmu menurun ? atau kau…"

"ya.. yaa.. aku dengar semuanya. Bisa kita pergi sekarang ?" teriak Jongin setengah merengek.

Hankyung bersungut kesal "untung kau putraku. Jika bukan aku pasti sudah menendangmu. Lagipula kenapa penampilanmu jadi seperti ini ? kau melakukannya demi siapa ? kau sedang taruhan ?"

"apa ? taruhan ? tidak !"

"lalu ?" desak Hankyung tidak sabar.

"ini karena.."

_Luhan_

"umm.. maksudku.."

_Luhan membenci orang kaya karena baginya orang kaya adalah orang terburuk didunia karena telah membawa pergi Ibunya._

"aku.."

_Aku hanya takut jika dia tahu aku berasal dari golongan orang yang dia benci, dia juga akan menjauhiku._

"aku hanya.."

_Aku takut jika kehilangan Luhan bahkan sebelum aku bisa mendapatkannya. Karena aku sangat mencintainya._

"hanya suka"

Hankyung memicingkan mata kemudian mengangguk ragu "Kau membuat Ayahmu curiga anak muda. Tapi baiklah. Anggap saja jika kau memang menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana seperti itu. Bukankah Appa terlalu hebat hingga mampu mendidikmu sampai seperti ini ?"

Jongin membuang napas jengkel "ayolah Appa, berhenti menyombongkan dirimu sendiri.."

"tapi kau benar – benar harus memakai jas sekarang. kita ada pertemuan hari ini" Hankyung melongok ke jendela dan menemukan mobil hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya "cepatlah ! aku akan menunggu didepan. Itu mobil Ibumu".

Hambusan napas kesal keluar dari hidung Jongin. Pemuda tan itu berbalik ke kamarnya untuk mencari sebuah jas. Dan dia memang harus berubah sekarang. Bukan Kim Jongin yang serba sederhana tapi Kim Jongin yang serba mewah.

Sial..!

Jangan sampai Luhan melihatku, Tuhan !

.

.

.

Heechul berulangkali meraih cermin untuk membenahi polesan diwajahnya agar tidak berantakan. Wanita paruh baya itu memandangi cermin beberapa menit kemudian menyimpan kembali benda itu dalam tas _limited edition_ berwarna ungu tua.

Disampingnya, sang suami tengah bersungut – sungut sembari melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar tegas di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri. Pria paruh baya itu gusar setengah mati, ia berulangkali menjatuhkan tatapan tajam pada jendela rumah lantai 2 kemudian berpindah lagi ke pintu utama di lantai bawah. Hanya sekedar berharap untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kurang lebih selama 15 menit.

"anak itu minta dihajar" gumam Hankyung rendah.

Heechul menatap suaminya malas "dia putramu"

"baiklah.. dan putraku telah membuat ayahnya menunggu"

Heechul memilih diam. Percuma saja bicara dengan suaminya untuk saat ini, karena Hankyung termakan emosi.. bahkan Heechul bisa melihat asap bermunculan di sekitar kepala suaminya.

Setelah melirik arloji sekali lagi dan nyaris terserang asma, Hankyung memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil. Ia melangkah lebar – lebar. Pria paruh baya itu meraih handle pintu, memutarnya sedikit kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya ke celah pintu.

"Kkamjong.. kenapa kau lama sekali ? apa yang kau lakukan di kamarmu ?" teriak Hankyung tidak santai.

.

Hening

.

"Kkamjong, cepat sedikit !"

.

.

Hening

.

"Kkamj_"

"aku datang" terdengar sahutan dari lantai 2. Kemudian Jongin berlari – lari menuruni tangga sambil menggumam "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku punya ayah yang tidak sabaran ? dan apa – apaan itu Kkamjong ?"

_Pletaakk !_

Hankyung menjatuhkan satu jitakan mematikan pada putranya. Dan si korban hanya mengusap kepala lalu meniup – niup poni dramatis.

"Jongin, karena menunggumu Appa terlambat untuk hadir dalam pertemuan rutin perusahaan. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di kamarmu ? aku curiga. Apa kau pria pesolek ? jadi ibumu melakukan apa padamu ? Tuhan putraku …. Blaa.. blaa. Bllaa…"

Jongin menggeleng, ia mengacuhkan ayahnya begitu saja dan melenggang memasuki mobil merah menyala yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Kemudian Jongin melambai pelan pada sang ayah yang sibuk mengoceh sendirian.

"Appa.. cepatlah ! kita terlambat" teriak Jongin tanpa dosa.

Hankyung melotot tajam pada putranya. '_Sejak kapan Jongin pergi ? jadi tadi aku bicara sendirian ? memangnya yang memperlambat itu siapa ?anak itu, harus diberi palajaran' _jiwa Hankyung berteriak marah.

Tapi daripada memberi pelajaran kepada Jongin, lebih baik Hankyung bergegas sekarang atau akan terjadi tragedy saling mencakar antar manager di perusahaannya.

_Puluhan manager dan kepala direksi terlibat adu cakar dalam ruang pertemuan. Diduga insiden tersebut terjadi karena ketidakhadiran Kim Hankyung_ CEO Kim Group dalam rapat rutin perusahaan. Perkelahian itu menimbulkan dampak negative berupa kerugian besar karena sebagaian karyawan memaksa mengundurkan diri._

Hankyung mendesah, oh itu akan menjadi berita yang tidak lucu.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobilnya amat sangat pelan. Ia bahkan ingin membanting mobilnya karena suaranya sangat keras. Hey, dia sedang membuntuti seseorang yang sekarang sedang berjalan kaki sementara dia naik mobil dan suara mobilnya sangat berisik.

Aku akan membuangmu mobil sialan !

Kris masih berkelahi dengan mobilnya sampai ia mendongak dan tersentak karena seseorang yang telah ia ikuti telah menghilang.

Ia mendengus jengkel memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan mengendap – endap.

"apa aku harus melalui gang ini ?"

Kris mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan terus berjalan hingga menemukan bangunan yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Mata elang pemuda itu membaca papan nama yang tergantung diatas kepalanya.

HAPPY CAFÉ.

"astaga Lay.. apa yang kau lakukan pada café ini" Kris menggerutu sendiri sampai matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ia ikuti. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok lalu mengintip seseorang didalam café.

Diam – diam ia bersorak menang "ketemu kau bocah. Aku sudah menemukan tempat kerjamu dan sekarang aku harus menemukan rumahmu" ia terus tertawa – tawa selama beberapa menit hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Kris terlonjak kaget dan berusaha mencekik seseorang yang mengangetkannya "kau mau mati hah ?!"

"Aarrhhgg… heekkhh.. kenapa.. kau mencekikku.. huhhh.. Kris ?

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Lay menangkap basah mereka berdua.

"Kris.. mencekikku" Jongdae berusaha berbicara dalam cengkeraman kuat Kris yang serasa mematahkan lehernya.

"kau membunuhnya Kris"

Kris tersenyum pada Jongdae lalu menjauhkan tangannya "maaf, aku lupa" ia membela diri dengan tanpa dosanya.

Jongdae meringis mengelus lehernya yang memerah. Ia berlari pada mobil terdekat untuk berkaca…

_Aauuhh… leher seksiku…_

Sementara Jongdae menangisi nasib leher naasnya, ia mendengar suara berisik Lay yang mengomeli Kris dibelakangnya.

Ia melihat 2 orang itu dengan menahan tawa diperutnya. Lucu sekali saat melihat mereka bersama seperti ini.

Selalu bertengkar.

"Kris, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Jongdae mati dan keluarganya menuntutmu huh ?"

"bukan masalah untukku. Aku bisa mengganti nyawanya dengan uangku… aww ! Yacchh ! jangan memukul kepalaku !"

"jangan membicarakan uang ayahmu disini. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ? mengendap – endap dicafeku ?"

"aku hanya mencari seseorang" Kris mengendikkan bahu lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Lay "kau bisa pulang sendirikan ? kenapa Ayah selalu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Merepotkan"

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau jika kau menjemputku Okay.. itu membuat kita terlihat seperti benar – benar harmonis"

Kris menambahkan "dan itu sebenarnya menyedihkan"

Lalu Jongdae menyahut disamping Lay "dan aku benar – benar tidak dianggap disini"

"kenapa kau juga harus disini" Lay mengecek waktu "Xiumin sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu"

"apaaa ? aisshhh ! ini gara – gara Kyungsoo. Aku akan melemparnya ke kelom renang besok"

"jangan melemparnya ke kolam renang sekolah ! kau akan membuat reputasi sekolahku menjadi buruk" ancam Kris memperingati.

Jongdae menganga lebar "wow.. sejak kapan kau memikirkan tentang reputasi sekolah. Bahkan saat ternyata dirimu sendiri yang membuat nama sekolahmu menjadi jelek. berhentilah membully juniormu Kris. Atau kau lebih suka digantung Ayahmu"

Kris mengibaskan tangannya diudara "akan sangat bagus jika Ayah hanya menggantungku. Bisa saja dia melemparku ke dalam kolam yang penuh dengan puluhan ekor hiu kelaparan. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh sempurnaku"

Lay dan Jongdae pura – pura muntah.

"kau sangat percaya diri" kata Lay menimpali.

Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari mobil Kris karena dia harus pulang sebelum tumbang disini karena lelah.

Tapi mobil tunangannya itu tidak ada. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"mana mobilmu ? aku mau pulang"

"ohh, aku meninggalkannya di ujung gang sebelah sana" Kris menunjuk gang kecil yang tadi ia lewati kemudian ia menyeringai pada Lay "ambilah ! aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" ia segera melambai pada Lay terlihat akan menelannya hidup – hidup.

Kris sempat melirik ke dalam café sebelum benar – benar pergi dari sana.

_Aku menemukanmu Luhan. Dan kau harus benar – benar membayar penghinaan yang kau lakukan padaku. Sampai jumpa besok setan kecil._

Sementara Lay terbakar emosi didepan pintu cafenya, Jongdae berusaha keras melangkah sepelan mungkin agar Lay tidak menyadarinya. Ia tertawa puas setelah merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh namun mengumpat kesal saat tidak sengaja menabrak tong sampah.

"auuhh… tong sampah sialan !" ia memaki tong sampah yang meninju perutnya. Jongdae segera memutar kepalanya karena merasakan hawa tidak enak menusuknya dari belakang.

Ia menemukan Lay melotot tajam padanya.

"Okay.. aku akan mengambilkan mobilnya untukmu. Kau puas"

Lay seketika tersenyum cerah. Berlari kecil untuk menyerahkan kuncinya pada Jongdae.

"tidakkah kau berpikir jika seharusnya aku yang menjadi tunanganmu huh ?"

"dalam mimpimu ! cepat ambil mobilku. Aku benar – benar butuh istirahat dan ini sudah sangat gelap"

"baik Tuan Putri" Jongdae membungkuk 90 derajat, ia berjalan gusar sambil memainkan kunci mobil ditangannya "aku akan menenggelamkan 2 orang dikolam renang sekolah besok".

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Trrrriiinggg !

Bunyi lonceng tanda seseorang memasuki café berbunyi nyaring. Luhan tersenyum cerah dibalik meja konter lengkap dengan seragam manis yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan saat Xiumin meniup lehernya dari belakang.

"aku tahu itu kau. Berhenti melakukan itu atau aku akan membantingmu dilantai"

"aigooo.. Lihat betapa galaknya dirimu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menyukai orang segalak ini ?" Xiumin menggoda Luhan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Stop ! Lupakan Jongin. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau kembali ke café ? kau kan sift siang"

Xiumin menarik kursi untuk duduk lalu meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Ia baru sampai dirumah 5 menit dan bayangkan jika bos-mu menelfon, membentakmu dan kau harus kembali bekerja sekarang juga.

"tidakkah kau berpikir jika bos kita sangat menyeramkan" mata Xiumin melirik Lay yang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja dekat pintu masuk café. Sakit kepala yang ia dapatkan sungguh dahsyat hingga ia bisa memakan siapa saja.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Xiumin mencubit kulit Luhan sekuat rasa kesalnya hingga Luhan menendang betisnya karena cubitan Xiumin menyakiti lengannya.

"Auww ! apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku ?" Luhan meniupi lengannya yang memerah lalu menunjuk mobil diluar café "mereka melakukannya lagi, ku kira kau… yacchh ! Xiumin aku belum selesai bicara"

"aku tidak ingin bicara" bisik Xiumin sedih lalu melarikan diri ke pantry.

.

.

.

"terima kasih mobilnya" Lay menepuk bahu Jongdae ringan.

"kau tidak ingin ku antar. Kau terlihat sangat sakit" tanya Jongdae khawatir karena wajah Lay sangat pucat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh tidur. Oh, masuklah. Xiumin ada didalam"

"bukannya dia sudah pulang ?"

Lay bersumpah jika ia melihat pelangi diwajah kotak Jongdae "aku memanggilnya kembali karena kau terlihat akan bunuh diri. Ngomong – ngomong bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari pintu mobilnya. Aku tidak bisa pulang jika kau memegangnya seperti itu.."

Jongdae tersadar lalu mencari dimana tangannya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf karena tangannya mencengkeram kuat pintu mobil yang Lay naiki "kau bisa pulang sekarang. dan tetaplah hidup Okay" ia berpesan setelah menutup pintunya.

"tenang saja. Kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan orang sebaik aku"

Jongdae berdecih "baik pantatku !".

"Baiklah.. aku pulang. Tolong jaga mereka berdua okay. Jangan sampai 2 setan itu membakar cafeku" Lay memutar kemudi setelah melambai singkat pada Jongdae kemudian melaju pelan bersama mobil tunangannya. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang tersenyum kelewat lebar didepan café.

.

.

.

Luhan menyeringai saat menemukan Jongdae memasuki café dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat jendela. Seingainya semakin lebar saat Xiumin keluar disaat yang sangat tepat.

"Xiumin, aku sedang sangat sibuk membuat laporan penjualan. Bisa kau menghampiri meja disebelah sana dan mencatat pesanannya !"

"sekarang kau memerintahku sepeti Lay Eonni" sungut Xiumin sambil membawa buku menu disebelah tangannya. Namun ia kembali lagi setelah berjalan 5 langkah lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan.

"Yacchh ! apa yang kau lakukan ? mana pesanannya ?"

"kau sedang menjebakku. Itu Jongdae Sunbae dan kau menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya sementara_"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk menghentikan omelan Xiumin "ayolah Juliet, kau harus berani untuk mendapatkan hati sang Romeo. Pergilah !" Luhan mendorongnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Xiumin berlari kecil dengan kertas pesanan ditangannya. Jatungnya berdegup kencang seiring wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak tahu jika mendengar suara Jongdae bisa membuatnya sekarat seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum 5 jari karena berhasil menaklukkan tantangan Luhan dan berhasil mencatat pesanan Jongdae. Dia bangga dengan itu dan mari menganggapnya menang karena Xiumin mampu mengalahkan kegugupannya untuk berada didekat Jongdae.

Xiumin mengacungkan kertas tepat diwajah Luhan, berbisik kesal karena Luhan malah bengong melihat keluar café. "apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya ?" Xiumin menjatuhkan matanya kearah yang dilihat Luhan. Ia tersentak karena "Oh Tuhan.. bukankah itu_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Appa.. apa yang kita lakukan disini ?" Jongin merengek pada ayahnya. Sementara seorang pria dengan gelar APPA itu masih memasang raut kesal akibat ulah putranya sore tadi.

"Ayo masuk, ini café kesukaan ibumu"

Jongin melirik papan nama café yang dipasang diatas pintu masuk. Mata pemuda itu berubah tajam saat menemukan siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal didalam sana. Jongin menghela nafas panjang mempersiapkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lihat ? ayo masuk Jongin !" jongin pasrah saja saat Sungmin menariknya ke dalam. Pelan – pelan pemuda bermarga Kim itu merutuki penampilannya. Jas mahal, sepatu mengkilat, rambut disisir rapi dengan sedikit tarikan keatas agar terlihat segar. Tuhaann… ini tidak akan baik jika seseorang didalam sana melihat Jongin dengan benda – benda mahal melekat ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan terlihat benar – benar kosong saat 3 orang berpenampilan sangat mewah memasuki café tempat ia bekerja.

Bukan karena mereka bertiga sangat berkelas.

Tapi karena seseorang disana sangat mirip dengan.. Jongin.

Luhan ingin menampar dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan akan sehatnya. Namun ia selalu gagal karena orang itu sangat mirip dengan Jongin.

Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan baju Jongin ?

Kenapa semua sangat berbeda ?

Ada apa dengan mobil mewah itu ?

Jas itu ?

_Dia bukan Jongin-kan ?_

"_bukankah itu Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul lalu.. Oh My God…" Xiumin juga menyadari sesuatu.

Akhirnya suara Xiumin menampar kesadaran Luhan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata "kau tahu mereka siapa ?"

Luhan melihat Xiumin mengangguk mantap "tentu. Kau tahu Kim Group ?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan pandangan memohon 'tolong cepat jelaskan padaku'.

"Kim Hankyung adalah pemilik Kim Group_"

_Apa ? lalu kenapa Jongin ada disana ?_

"_kenapa Jongin ada disana ? Kim Jongin.. Kim Hankyung.. Kim Heechul" Xiumin mengulang nama – nama itu dimulutnya seperti mantra sementara ia sibuk mencari sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

Mata Luhan masih kosong meneliti wajah seseorang yang Oh sial !.. benarkah dia Jongin ?

"Oh Tuhan.." ia mendengar Xiumin kembali terkejut dengan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Luhan.

_CEO Kim Group, Kim Hankyung tersenyum bangga memperkenalkan putranya Kim Jongin sebagai penerus tunggal perusahaan. Dimana hal itu membawa gebrakan baru dalam sejarah Kim Group yang mengumumkan_._

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi membaca kalimat selanjutnya karena ia merasa kehilangan kakinya. ia mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat seperti tidak ada satu tetespun darah yang mengalir disana.

Ia hampir limbung jika saja Xiumin tidak menahannya dengan panic.

"Yaa.. Luhan ? kau baik – baik saja ? hey.. apa yang terjadi padamu hah ? jawab aku !"

.

.

.

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Luhan terus memandang kearahnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan obrolan orang tuanya bersama Jongdae. Seluruh dinding dicafe itu seakan bergerak menghimpit dirinya. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Ia merasa disini sangat sesak dan menyakiti hatinya.

Ia tersentak kaget saat Luhan tiba – tiba limbung dengan Xiumin yang terus mengguncang bahunya.

"Yaaa ! Kim Jongin ! kau mau kemana ?"

Jongin semakin melebarkan langkahnya mendekati Luhan. Ia seperti tuli dengan seluruh teriakan didalam café. Ia seperti mendengar hinaan. Ia seperti mendengar cacian yang menyalahkannya. Dan ya, dia berdosa karena tidak berani jujur pada Luhan sebelum ini terjadi.

Ia merebut Luhan dari pelukan Xiumin, mendorong gadis itu menjauh untuk memberikannya ruang.

"LUHAAANN ! LUHAAANN ?" panggil Jongin kalap. Tidak sadar jika aliran air mata membasahi wajah pucatnya "jawab aku Luhan.. kumohon jangan seperti ini.. maafkan aku.. kumohon maafkan aku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebentar… kenapa ini ff jadi makin kacau ?

Gue juga gak tahu harus buat Luhan jadi HunHan atau KaiHan ?

Tapi biarlah reader yang menentukan semuanya… wahai reader yang baik, siapa yang couple mana yang kalian pilih ? Hohohoohoo… kenapa saya tertawa seperti santa clause ?

Ya sudahlahhh..

Gue gak pengen ngomong banyak disini. Capek brow.. REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA OKE.

JulianaHwang

mencintaimu


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6, My Higschool My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Halo guys !

Ada yang kangen saya ? ada yang kangen saya ?

Pasti gak ada.

Wow.. wow.. kita sampai di chapter 6. Saya mulai menceritakan konflik konflik disini. Selamat membaca dan tanyakan apapun yang kalian bingungkan dalam ff saya….

Oh iyaaa… thanksss buat kamu yang udah ngingetin kalo ternyata diawal gue udah ngasih paten HunHan bukannya KaiHun.. yahh.. gue sempet gak lurus soalnya kasihan juga sama Jongin. Tapi well,,, mari kita berjalan lurus sesuai jalan cerita awal. #chenma

Yuhuu, chapter 6.

Ada yang nanyain Baekhyun ya ?

Maaf tapi Baekhyun belum bisa muncul di chapter ini.

.

.

_CEO Kim Group, Kim Hankyung tersenyum bangga memperkenalkan putranya Kim Jongin sebagai penerus tunggal perusahaan. Dimana hal itu membawa gebrakan baru dalam sejarah Kim Group yang mengumumkan_._

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi membaca kalimat selanjutnya karena ia merasa kehilangan kakinya. ia mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat seperti tidak ada satu tetespun darah yang mengalir disana.

Ia hampir limbung jika saja Xiumin tidak menahannya dengan panic.

"Yaa.. Luhan ? kau baik – baik saja ? hey.. apa yang terjadi padamu hah ? jawab aku !"

.

.

.

**My** **Higschool****My****Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, fluff**

**Chapter : 6/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"MINGGIRRR !" teriak Jongin tanpa aba – aba mendorong Xiumin menabrak dinding. Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan yang sudah sedingin es. Jongin berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf meski ia tahu semua itu percuma karena Luhan tidak mungkin memafkan semua kebohongan yang telah ia lakukan. Menyembunyikan identitas merupakan kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupnya, ia telah membohongi banyak orang termasuk orang yang benar – benar ia cintai.

Bisakah ia menangisi kebodohannya untuk saat ini saja ?

Bisakah seseorang memukul kesadarannya untuk membuktikan bahwa semua kekacauan ini adalah nyata dan jawabannya adalah 'bisa' karena Xiumin meninju wajahnya.

"KAU PEMBOHONG JONGIN !"

Jongin mengaduh. Pelukannya pada Luhan terlepas secara paksa "tunggu Xiumin !" cegah Jongin sebelum satu pukulan lagi melayang menghantam wajahnya "aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi sebelum itu, tolong izinkan aku membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit karena_"

"KARENA APA HUH !" tinju Xiumin masih mengambang didepan Jongin "semua ini karena kau Jongin ! apa salah Luhan.. tidak ! apa salah kami hingga kau membohongi kami ? lagipula apa sulitnya mengatakan jika ternyata kau adalah pewaris Kim Group ? kami bahkan akan tetap berteman dinganmu jika kau mengatakannya sejak awal. Kau pengecut !"

Xiumin melayangkan tinjunya kembali namun gagal karena Jongdae menahan tangannya "hentikan pertengkaran kalian ! kau tidak harus seperti ini Xiumin !" kata Jongdae menengahi.

"jadi Sunbae membela orang ini ? apa Sunbae tahu jika dia yang paling bersalah disini ?"

"Xiumin ! bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak harus menghukumnya dengan kekerasan. Kalian bisa bicara baik – baik"

"katakan padaku apa yang harus kami bicarakan !" Xiumin menjerit marah "seharusnya kau mengajari Jongin bicara agar dia tidak membohongi temannya sendiri apalagi Luhan !"

"membohongi ? membohongi apa ? Jongin ! jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini ! kau membohongi apa ?"

Jongin hanya menunduk diam. Ia berusaha mendekati Luhan untuk meraih perempuan yang sangat ia cintai namun lagi – lagi seseorang menghentikannya. Kali ini bukan Xiumin melainkan Jongdae yang masih bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya sebelum kau menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat !"

"Hyung ! berhenti ikut campur !" gertak Jongin putus asa "Xiumin, kumohon ! biarkan aku mendekati Luhan. Biarkan aku mendekatinya !" ia memohon dan menangis seperti anak kecil dan semua ini membuat Xiumin muak. Ia memanggil beberapa orang karyawan untuk mengangkat Luhan keruang istirahat tanpa mendengarkan permohonan menjijikkan dari Jongin.

Pintu yang ia lalui nyaris tertutup sempurna namun ia sempat melirik tajam pada Jongin yang bersujud dilantai dengan Jongdae yang memandang sendu dan bingung kearahnya "dengarkan aku Jongin !" nada bicara Xiumin terdengar begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Jongin bersumpah jika ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi menakutkan dari Xiumin "Luhan tidak sepenuhnya membenci orang kaya. Dia tidak senaif itu. Dan perlu kau tahu jika orang yang menghancurkan keluarga Luhan adalah ayahmu. Kim Hankyung. Ingat itu baik – baik !" kemudian pintu dibanting tertutup.

.

.

.

Semuanya kacau hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Dia tidak pernah mengira jika Ayahnya akan membuka identitasnya hari ini. Dan dia juga tidak pernah menduga jika hari ini ia juga kehilangan Luhan.

Jongin terkunci didalam mobilnya bersama seorang sopir dan 2 orang bodyguard yang memaksa membawa Jongin pulang kerumah. Sementara mobil orang tuanya terus melaju beberapa meter didepan mereka dengan ayah Jongin yang tengah sibuk merenung.

Heechul mengelus pundak suaminya "kau baik – baik saja ?" tanyanya khawatir karena suaminya terus menghela napas berat.

"apakah dia benar – benar ada didepan kita tadi ?"

Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hankyung mendesah keras, menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi mobil "dia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Mata anak itu mengingatkanku padanya dan wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Ibunya. Aku benarkan ?"

Heechul kembali mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Pikirannya juga sedang kalut sekarang.

Mobil mereka hening dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga suara Heechul memecah keheningan dengan suara lembutnya "kau pasti masih memikirkannya sekarang ?"

"mungkin" jawab Hankyung ambigu "aku hanya ingin menuntaskan tugasku sampai akarnya".

.

.

.

"Dimana _Appa _?" tanya Jongin pada Ibunya ketika telah sampai di _mansion_ mereka.

"diruang kerjanya Jongin. Kelihatannya _Appa _sedang lelah jadi_ Hey, Jongin ! _Eomma _belum selesai bicara !"

**_BRAKK !_**

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku _Appa _!" teriak Jongin setelah membanting pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun, Jongin berteriak marah kepada orang yang ia hormati. Kepalan tangan disisi tubuhnya bergetar sementara giginya bergesekan kuat "kenapa semua ini sangat tiba – tiba. Tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah siap jika kau mengungkap siapa aku sebenarnya pada publik. _Appa _telah membuatku kehilangan segalanya"

"kau pikir _Appa_ senang menyembunyikanmu selama ini ? kau pikir _Appa _juga sudah siap mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya ? seharusnya kau tahu resiko apa yang sudah kuambil saat kau mendapatkan kembali siapa dirimu. Oh Corp serta Wufan Group akan mengejarmu dan membunuhku sekalipun kau tetap bersembunyi dipenampilan lusuhmu dulu. _Appa _hanya menyembunyikanmu karena takut jika orang lain tahu jika kau putraku, tapi kau memperburuk keadaan dengan selalu membawa sepeda rongsokan itu bersamamu. Kau membuat ayahmu terlihat jahat Kim Jongin !" untuk pertama kalinya juga Hankyung membentak putranya.

"karena itu aku ingin terus bersembunyi _Appa, _aku akan terus bersembunyi agar mereka tidak lagi menyalahkanmu atas kematian Paman Zoumi. Aku juga sudah sangat bersalah karena dulu kau menyembunyikanku saat polisi mencari saksi. Kau membiarkan Sehun berdiri disana seorang diri. Apa _Appa _berpikir jika aku akan baik – baik saja hidup dengan semua rasa bersalah ini ? keputusan _Appa _hanya membuat semua hal menjadi lebih rumit"

Ayahnya bungkam dengan helaan napas berat. Dia tidak menyangkal apapun, hanya membiarkan putranya terus meluapkan emosi kepadanya.

"jika memang _Appa _berniat melindungiku, lalu kenapa _Appa _memasukkanku ke markas mereka Wufan Highschool, bukankah sangat bahaya jika aku terus berada disana karena_"

"_Appa _akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang lain secepatnya !" bentak Hankyung tegas.

Mata Jongin membelalak kaget "kenapa ?"

"karena _Appa_ tidak suka melihatmu terus mengikuti anak Zoumi !"

"apa maksud_"

"berhenti mengikutinya Jongin !"

"kenapa _Appa _melarangku bersamanya ? dia tidak punya siapa – siapa, biarkan aku_"

"kau pikir dia kehilangan orang tuanya karena siapa ?!"

Kaki gemetar Jongin melangkah mundur. Matanya memanas, tidak.. jangan katakan jika.. sebersit perkataan Xiumin terulang kembali dalam kepalanya.

**_Luhan tidak sepenuhnya membenci orang kaya. Dia tidak senaif itu. Dan perlu kau tahu jika orang yang menghancurkan keluarga Luhan adalah ayahmu. Kim Hankyung. Ingat itu baik – baik !_**

"benarkah itu _Appa _? dulu kau sengaja meminta paman Zoumi membawa kami keluar rumah karena kau ingin membunuhnya. Sadarkah jika perbuatanmu telah menghancurkan sebuah keluarga !"

"terserah apa yang kau pikirkan ! keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Aku lelah !"

"jangan pernah menyentuhnya _Appa _! kumohon_"

"KELUARRR !"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"YAAA TUHAAAANN ! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAFEKUU ?" teriakan Lay memantul keseluruh ruangan yang luar biasa berantakan. Ia semakin emosi menemukan piring dan gelas kotor masih berada dimeja tamu dan ia semakin syok karena kafenya hancur. Mungkin dia berlebihan dan Kris setuju dengan itu.

"ayolah ! kau hanya perlu membersihkan tempat ini. Kafemu tidak separah itu Lay" Kris tertawa disampingnya.

"kubunuh juga kau !" semua tawa renyah Kris berakhir dengan Lay mencekik lehernya. Tapi tenang saja. dia tidak mati.

"Yachh ! lihat pada siapa kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu ! jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkan. Aku adalah tunanganmu"

"okay ! santai !" Lay menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Kris "aku sepenuhnya ingat jika kau adalah tunanganku dan aku tidak mencintaimu"

"wow ! dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu"

"kita sangat romantis"

"kau benar" Kris mengangguk setuju "kita bahkan juga tidur diranj_ arrgghhh ! kau tidak boleh memukul kepala tunanganmu dengan sendok !"

"diam ! aku bersumpah akan merobek kepalamu jika kau menyelesaikan kalimat bahwa kita tidur diranjang yang sama"

Rahang Kris jatuh ketanah.

"tapi kau baru saja mengatakannya sendiri"

"mengatakan apa ?"

"kau baru saja mengatakan jika kita tidur diranjang yang sama semalam" ia sengaja menambahkan kata semalam agar Lay semakin emosi. Hahahaaa..

"itu terpaksa karena aku tidak mau tidur disofa. Dan kau juga tunangan yang sangat brengsek karena merebut kasur hangatku !"

Mereka mendengar tepuk tangan.

Serius.

Tepuk tangan ?

Tepuk tangan apa ?

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan sepagi ini ? apa aku baru saja mendengar jika kalian tidur bersama ? Daebak !"

Lay bersemu.

Rahang Kris mengeras.

Lalu mengelus kepala Jongdae kemudian mencekiknya. Melemparnya keluar. Menginjak – injaknya hingga mati namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Lay menghalangi mereka dengan batang sapu.

"jangan berkelahi dikafeku atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua ! diam disini dan jangan bergerak !"

Detik berikutnya Kris dan Jongdae benar – benar diam.

Mereka diam selama 5 menit sementara Lay berjongkok disekitar meja counter.

"ketemu !" seru Lay 30 detik kemudian "Jongdae, ini dompetmu ! dan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku karena kau adalah saksi hidup dari drama picisan yang dilakukan 2 setan itu dan Jongin semalam. Apa yang terjadi disini ? menghancurkan cafeku ?"

"cafeku juga" Kris mengangkat tangan. Lay melotot "aku yang memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah pertunangan kita. Jadi café ini milik kita"

Lay membuang napas jengkel "jangan mulai please !"

"stop ! kalian bisa berkelahi nanti malam" kata Jongdae setengah mengejek "jadi ceritanya begini.." kemudian Jongdae diam.

Lay diam.

Kris juga diam mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

Tapi diam yang mereka lakukan sangat lama hingga Kris mulai terbakar.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sialan !"

"hey ! jangan marah dulu" Jongdae berteriak karena Kris terlihat ingin menelannya hidup – hidup "aku tidak tahu okay.. maksudku aku belum tahu karena aku belum bisa berbicara dengan Jongin"

"sialan !" maki Kris kesal kemudian mengecek waktu "bisa kita pergi sekarang ? kita akan terlambat"

"beri aku 3 menit" kata Jongdae menahan Kris menaiki pintu mobilnya "aku serius sekarang. semalam aku mendengar Xiumin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai 'menyembunyikan identitas' dan sesuatu seperti keluarga Luhan kalau tidak salah"

"menyembunyikan identitas ?" Kris nampak berpikir keras "mengapa kita harus mempermasalahkan.. oh tunggu. Kemarin aku mendengar berita bahwa Kim Hankyung memperkenalkan putranya pada publik. Lalu apa sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Luhan ? sekolah bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan siapa keluarga Luhan. Setahuku dia yatim piatu"

Lay nampak terkejut "darimana kau dapatkan informasi jika Luhan adalah yatim piatu ? kau tahu banyak ? atau kau mengikutinya ?"

"bukan begitu !" teriak Kris takut. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan jika dia kemarin mengikuti Luhan. Bisa gawat. "aku hanya tidak sengaja membaca formulir identitasnya dimeja kepala sekolah. Tapi Jongdae, ini hanya menurutku atau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh. Putra Kim Hankyung sangat mirip dengan seseorang disekolah kita. Dia satu kelas dengan Luhan"

"aku semakin curiga padamu" Lay menyela "yah.. tapi aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka sangat mirip. Dan jika dipikirkan, alasan mengapa Kim Group menyembunyikan identitas putranya adalah untuk menjaga putranya dari dendam keluarga yang mereka miliki"

"aku tidak tahu dendam apa yang terjadi antara 2 keluarga dan pemilik perusahaan itu" akhirnya Jongdae menjawab "tapi ini sangat aneh"

"ini tidak aneh" jawab Kris "Kim Group dan Oh Corporation memang memiliki dendam tertentu yang bahkan keluargaku sebagai partner bisnis Oh Corp tidak mengetahui apapun. Atau memang hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu. Sehun juga tidak menceritakan apapun, kurasa."

"jika memang ada dendam diantara 2 keluarga itu, bahkan sampai membuat pimpinan Kim Group menyembunyikan identitas putra mereka bisa dipastikan bahwa dendam yang mereka miliki pasti sangat berbahaya"

"kau benar Lay" jawab Kris setuju "tapi yang pasti. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan itu"

"kau yakin tidak peduli ?"

"kenapa aku harus peduli ? aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin"

"ya tapi aku tahu" Jongdae menjawabnya.

Kris terperanjat "kau tahu ? memangnya dia siapa ?"

"Kim Jongin. Dia berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sehun dan juga Luhan"

"apa kau bercanda ? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu ?"

"ku kira semua orang sudah tahu jika dia putra Kim Hankyung. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Kim Group ?"

Kris tertawa lebar "mana mungkin seorang pewaris kemana – mana naik sepeda bukannya mobil ? dan penampilannya juga, dia sangat biasa"

Sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat "apa kau sedang menyombongkan diri karena kemana – mana kau naik mobil ? ya, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dia selalu memakai sepeda"

"kau serius ? Kim Jongin itu ? pewaris Kim Group ?"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"kau sudah dengar berita semalam ?" tanya Tao setelah meminum segelas susu milik Kyungsoo yang segera dihadiahi _glare_ oleh pemiliknya.

"apa itu penting ?"

Tao mengangguk – angguk seperti bocah tapi terlihat seperti anak anjing dimata Kyungsoo "ya itu penting" jawab Tao setelah duduk dikursi makan keluarga Kyungsoo. Dia sedang melakukan rutinitasnya mengemis sarapan dirumah Kyungsoo sekarang karena orang tua Tao sedang bisnis di luar kota. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, Tao tidak bisa memasak jadi dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Itulah gunanya teman.

"jadi kau benar – benar tidak tahu ?" Tao masih menanyakan hal yang sama sementara Kyungsoo sibuk menghidangkan sarapan dimeja. Sandwich dipadi hari. Emm.. cukup bagus.

Dia tidak menghiraukan Tao yang merengut padanya. Mengacuhkannya dan mulai menggigit sandwichnya acuh tak acuh.

"hey Kyungsoo" panggil Tao setengah berbisik "kudengar dari orang – orang, ternyata putra Kim Group_"

"sekolah di tempat kita" Kyungsoo memotongnya.

"ya, dan kau tahu tidak ? ternyata putra Kim Group itu adalah Jong_"

"makan !"

Lalu Tao melahap sarapannya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin adalah pewaris Kim Group. Bukankah itu artinya dia juga sekaya Oh Sehun ? wow.. itu sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak mengira jika kita mengenal orang seperti mereka. Hoo.. dan aku juga penasaran dengan satu hal karena kudengar bahwa sekolah ini adalah milik dari Wufan Group.. dan orang – orang berkata jika pewaris tunggalnya seumuran kita..ya ! ya ! Kyungsoo.. apa mungkin pewaris Wufan Group juga sedang sekolah disini ? oh my god.. yang mana dia.. yang mana dia ? aku ingin_"

Kyungsoo berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan ocehan tidak penting Tao yang terus berdengung ditelinganya.

Bagaimana bisa Tao masih ngotot menceritakan Kim Jongin.. Kim Jongin.. dan Kim Jongin disepanjang jalan mereka menuju sekolah. Bahkan mereka sudah ada koridor sekarang, dan Tao masih melontarkan omong kosong yang tidak akan bisa ia atasi selama 24 jam kedepan.

"Bisa kau diam Tao ! aku ingin membaca novelku" Kyungsoo memprotes setelah mengambil novelnya dan mulai membaca sambil berjalan sementara Tao hanya memandanginya bosan sambil menggayuti lengan Kyungsoo manja.

Lalu Kyungsoo menendang kakinya agar bocah panda itu menjauh.

"baru kali ini kau berani marah padaku. Ah.. aku tahu ! ini pasti efek dari kau yang terlalu menyukai Sehun. Sifat buruknya tertular padamu"

"kenapa kau membawa – bawa Sehun juga sih !"

"yup.. karena kau selalu mencintainya dan dia selalu tidak mencintaimu. Sudah pendek ! menyerah saja !"

Kenapa Tao menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"apa sih menyuruhku menyerah ? akukan baru mulai"

"baru mulai apanya ? 1 tahun Kyungsoo.. dan kau tidak mendapatkan apapun. Jadi, menjauh saja !"

Kyungsoo erosi.

Apa – apaan ini ?

Kenapa Tao jadi menyuruhnya menjauhi Sehun ?

Jangan – jangan dia..?

Ughhh ! Dasar panda nyasar !

Kyungsoo membanting novelnya kelantai.. kemarahannya meluap.

Meluap.. meluap.. meledak..

"Ohhooo… kau menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun. Apa sekarang kau mendeklarasikan perang karena kau menyukainya dan berusaha menyingkirkanku ? kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya panda !"

Mulut Tao menganga "kau bilang aku menyukai es batu itu ?!" dia setengah berteriak "kau tidak hanya punya tubuh pendek tapi otakmu juga kacau"

"ya ! kau ingin berkelahi denganku ?!" Kyungsoo berusaha menjambak rambut Tao tapi korbannya melarikan diri dengan menjulurkan lidah. Sialan ! "kemari kau panda jeleekkkk ! aku akan membunuhmuuu !"

Tao terus berlari, berlari dan berlari sementara Kyungsoo terus mengejarnya, mengejarnya dan mengejarnya. Membuat salah satu dari mereka terpeleset jatuh, wajah duluan. Melukai hidungnya. Mungkin itu akan menyebabkan penyakit hidung terlihat dari hidung Kyungsoo yang memerah. Ia meringis kesakitan, sementara Tao terpingkal – pingkal didepannya.

"dasar Panda Jeleeekkk !"

Mereka seperti tokoh kartun Tom and Jerry.

Sehun tersenyum. Lalu menampar wajahnya.

_Senyum bodoh !_

Kenapa dia harus tersenyum karena tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaran lucu Kyungsoo ?

Dan apa – apaan itu lucu ?

_Sial !_

Apa dia gila ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-My High School, My Love-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dasar kau gilaaaaa !" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menyanyi.

"bertengkar dengan Tao lagi ?"

"sayang sekali. Tapi itu benar. Ah sudahlah.. Tao itu gila. Jadi Luhan, jika kau bertemu dengan panda jelek itu, cepat pergi saja !"

"kau ini kenapa ?"

"aku serius. Dia akan menggigitmu sampai berdarah - darah"

"lalu aku akan menelannya" kata Luhan enteng.

"kau benar. Lagipula siapa yang berani mengalahkanmu Luhan" Kyungsoo tertawa "ah.. aku butuh informasi. Aku butuh gossip" kata Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"kau sudah mendengarnya ?" Luhan bertanya tiba – tiba.

"apa ?"

"berita Kim Group"

Oh jangan katakan jika Luhan akan menjadi Tao yang kedua hari ini.

"tidak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo jutek.

"tidak tahu ya ? seharusnya aku juga tidak harus tahu jika_.. sudahlah aku terlalu melankolis" Kyungsoo melihat Luhan memejamkan mata. Membuatnya terpaksa berpikir mungkin saja Luhan tahu jika Jongin yang ia kenal selama ini adalah putra Kim Group.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa Jongin karena dia mengenal pemuda tan itu sejak masih sangat kecil. Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Jadi, Luhan tidak mungkin tahukan meskipun berita tentang Jongin yang ia dengar memang sangat mengejutkan.

Ayolah Kyungsoo, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa Jongin karena penampilan mereka sangat berbeda. Kim Jongin yang Luhan kenal dan Kim Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal sangat jauh berbeda. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Luhan pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu Jongin merahasiakan identitasnya.

Tapi itu sudah terjadi.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika semua itu sudah terjadi.

Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja sementara Kyungsoo disibukkan oleh ponselnya sambil tersenyum - senyum.

Luhan meliriknya.

Mungkin dia harus memberikan predikat gila itu kepada Kyungsoo sendiri.

Ia mencoba untuk mengusir apapun yang mengganggu otaknya namun Kyungsoo menganggetkannya

"WOAA.. BENAR – BENAR CANTIK !" teriak Kyungsoo dengan mata terpaku pada ponsel.

Luhan nyaris terjengkang karena teriakan Kyungsoo memantul keseluruh dinding kelas mereka.

"1 foto lagi, wahh.. dia benar – benar cantik"

Ia terus memandangi kyungsoo.

"sangatttt cantik ! aku sukaaaa"

Dan dia semakin malas kemudian menjawab "aku sangat tahu jika aku sangat cantik. Terima kasih"

"pujian itu bukan untukmu" sergah Kyungsoo sarkastik.

"Lalu untuk siapa ? hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang berada didekatmu ? Jangan – jangan_"

Kyungsoo mendelik "singkirkan pikiran paranoidmu. Pujian itu untuk Byun Baekhyun yang sangat cantik" Kyungsoo mengacungkan layar ponselnya pada Luhan. Bisa dilihat jika banyak sekali foto artis Baekhyun disitu tapi Luhan hanya menangapinya dengan malas.

"dasar menyebalkan !" omel Kyungsoo karena Luhan sangaaaattt menyebalkan "Oh.. dan bicara soal Chanyeol, dia tidak benar – benar cantik juga tidak benar – benar tamp_ yaakk, aww kepalakuuhh" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan setelah buku tebal menghantam kepalanya.

"setidaknya pelankan suaramu jika sedang membicarakan orang. Aku disini, kurcaci jelek"

"Chanyeol-ah" Kyungsoo berlari menerjang Chanyeol, nyaris saja pemuda tinggi itu terjengkang karena ulah abstrak si gadis hyperaktif Kyungsoo.

Luhan melongo, _Yah.. hiperbolisnya kambuh lagi._

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Kyungsoo imut.

Chanyeol menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"yeol-ah" Kyungsoo sok manis.

"Yaakk.. Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan ? jangan dekat – dekat Chanyeol, aku tahu kau ditolak Sehun tapi ku mohon jangan Chanyeol" Tao yang baru sampai dikelas setelah Kyungsoo menguncinya digudang akibat perkelahian mereka tadi heboh sendiri menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerang lalu menendang sadis kaki Tao "kau mau berkelahi lagi denganku huh ?!"

"berkelahi ? ayo, sekalian aku melatih wushu-ku untuk lomba nasional bulan depan. Mana yang kau pilih ? kaki atau tangan ?" tantang Tao sok keren.

Kyungsoo mendesis lalu menjambak rambut Tao, mengacak – acak seluruh tatanan rambut perempuan bermata panda itu. Membuat pemiliknya berang lalu menggigit lengan Kyungsoo dengan giginya.

"aw ! aww ! awww ! kau curaaanggggg !"

"kenapa kalian sudah bertengkar sepagi ini ? aarrgggghhh, dimana aku bisa tenang ?" Xiumin histeris, gadis itu berjalan mendekat kemudian merutuki perkelahian Tao vs Kyungsoo "Yaaa ! Zitao ! kenapa kau tidak pergi latihan saja sanaaaa ! jangan menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai korbanmu. Astaga !"

"demi Tuhannn ! tanganku putus" Kyungsoo mengaduh lebay kemudian Xiumin menghadiahi jitakan pada mereka berdua.

"YACHHH ! Xiumin memukul kepalakuuu !" kini KyungTao berubah mencekik leher Xiumin. Dengan begitu Luhan terpaksa menerjunkan diri untuk melerai perkelahian tidak jelas mereka. Sementara Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahaya dari amukan Luhan memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan menjulurkan lidah saat Luhan berusaha menjewer telinganya. Dia sekarang sudah duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah ber_aegyo_ pada pemuda jangkung itu.

Dasar abstrak ! batin Luhan jengkel.

"yeol-ah, apa saat pelajaran Sehun sering melihatku ? atau dia melirikku ? memperhatikanku ? diam – diam membicarakanku ? Katakan ! katakan !" desak Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Ternyata kau mendekati Chanyeol hanya untuk itu Kyung, ck.. ck.. ck, kasihan kau Chan" interupsi Luhan diantara kesibukannya memisahkan perkelahian XiuTao.

"diam kau diva jadi – jadian !"

"Jadi yeol, Sehun_"

"Ya dia sering melihatmu, melirikmu, memperhatikanmu, dan diam – diam membicarakanmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggigit cokelat.

Kyungsoo merasakan ruang kelasnya berubah menjadi padang rumput, pohon berdaun lebat dimana – mana, bunga cantik harum bermekaran disepanjang sungai berair jernih. Bahkan Kyungsoo mampu melayang – layang ringan, dan gadis itu mengambil pijakan terakhir untuk terbang tinggi menembus langit ke tujuh_

"Sehun selalu melakukan itu setiap hari, yah.. kau tahu Kyung.. dia melakukan itu karena kau duduk didepannya, jadi mau tidak mau Sehun harus melihatmu"

_dan Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan indahnya.

Terima kasih pada Chanyeol yang jujur apa adanya.

Tawa semua siswa di kelas itu meledak, Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya juga ikut tertawa. Tao nyengir kuda, Xiumin tersenyum kecil saat tidak sengaja melihat Luhan tertawa. Tapi tawa itu berbeda. Xiumin seperti melihat Luhan menangis bukannya tertawa.

Ia mengeratkan jarinya _'Jongin brengsek !"_

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dengan semua tawa yang mengejeknya. Jadi dia harus menghukum si pelaku utama "berikan cokelat itu padaku !" kemudian melarikan diri seperti bocah.

"Heeyy, Kyungsoo.. cokelatkuuuu !" tidak ada yang tahu bahkan saat raksasa itu menerjang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo didepannya. Mereka bergulat tanpa tahu seperti apa posisi mereka sekarang hingga terpaksa Luhan kembali menerjunkan dirinya pada pertengkaran ronde kedua ?

"Demi Tuhan ! aku akan memakan kalian berdua jika selalu berkelahi seperti ini !"

"tapi Luhan…aargggghhh ! yach ! Park Chanyeol ! kenapa kau berada diatasku ! sialan !"

Chanyeol melihat kebawahnya "Oh shit.. !" lalu berdiri cepat dengan Luhan yang menarik telinganya "auuw ! telingaku.. telingaku.. telingaku kesakitan Lu. Auw.. bisa kau lepaskan telingaku ?"

"baiklah.. tapi kau harus membantu Kyungsoo berdiri" yap.. dia mengatakan itu karena Kyungsoo masih berbaring dilantai.

"oh, kau benar" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melepaskan telinganya dari jeweran sadis Luhan kemudian dia berdiri disampingnya.

Perempatan kecil muncul didahi Luhan. Ia melotot marah pada Chanyeol yang malah dengan santai berdiri disampingnya "kukira aku sudah mengatakan jika kau harus membantu Kyungsoo-" tapi ia berhenti bicara karena Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terduduk dilantai sambil mengelus sikunya yang sedikit memar.

Kemudian Chanyeol bertanya tanpa ada sedikitpun dosa diwajahnya "dia tidak akan hamilkan ? aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun"

Kyungsoo menganga lebar.

Diikuti Xiumin dan Tao.

Dan juga seluruh kelas memandang cengo pada kebodohan Chanyeol.

Sementara Luhan mengeratkan jarinya menahan jengkel.

"Yang benar saja… dia tidak akan hamil bodohhhhh !"

Lalu ia menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol. Namun karena secara ajaib dan tiba – tiba, seseorang melintas diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol mengakibatkan Luhan mencium pipi orang itu.

Bibirnya masih menempel pada pipi orang itu.

Luhan terkejut.

Seseorang itu terkejut.

Seluruh kelas terkejut.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat menyerupai bola.

Ini diluar scenario.. ulangi ! ini diluar scenario.. apa yang terjadiiiii ?

.

.

.

Mungkin para pewaris seperti mereka tidak harus memasuki sekolah regular seperti ini. Alasannya tentu saja karena mereka kaya raya dan bisa dengan amat sangat mudah membayar seorang tutor bisnis untuk mendidik otak cerdas mereka. Yah.. tapi siapapun didunia ini membutuhkan sekolah jadi tidak pernah ada inti dari omong kosong ini saat seseorang memandang malas pada pintu didepannya dengan seseorang yang bersandar diseberang pintu.

"apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya Jongin setelah memutuskan untuk tidak jadi membuka pintu. Lebih memilih untuk meladeni mata mengintimidasi seseorang yang ia tahu bernama Sehun.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa detik berlalu hingga Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin "Jadi itu benar kau Kim Jongin. Kakak sekaligus musuhku yang telah lama hilang. Pantas saja selama ini aku merasa seperti melihat wajah pengecut dimana – dimana. Apa depresi yang kau alami dulu, tidak membunuhmu ?" ejek Sehun menciptakan percikan api amarah dalam diri Jongin. Ia berusaha menarik napas untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya pada muka menyebalkan Sehun.

"ahh.. kukira yang lebih dulu mati karena depresi adalah kau Oh Sehun"

"aku tidak akan mati jika hanya berdiri sebagai saksi kunci. Kau tahu, seharusnya seorang pengecut bermarga Kim juga harus berdiri disana saat itu. Sayangnya dia depresi berat. Lalu_ hilang"

Jongin menggeram "apa maumu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan memuji kehebatan Kim Group. Tidak ada satupun perusahaan besar didunia ini yang mampu melindungi identitas putranya selama 13 tahun" itu menusuk tepat kejantung membuat Jongin menarik kerah baju Sehun serta mendorongnya kedinding.

"aku mendengar jika ayah kita berusaha saling membunuh. Tapi aku tidak mengira jika keturunannya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Jongin semakin mendorong Sehun sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh tanpa ada niat untuk melawan. "bukan ayahku Sehun..! tapi aku yang akan menghancurkan Ayahmu lebih dulu ! Ayahmu terlalu banyak menghina kami ! aku tidak peduli lagi siapa kau, aku tidak peduli lagi meskipun aku pernah menjadi Kakakmu dimasa lalu karena saat itu aku masih sangat bodoh. Tapi dengar Oh Sehun ! kau pasti akan hancur"

Sehun menggeleng kemudian tertawa dalam cengkeraman Jongin. Ia menepis tangan Jongin, mengacuhkan kerutan yang muncul dikerah bajunya akibat tangan Jongin yang mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat lalu berbisik pada telinga Jongin "kau bukan lagi seorang pengecut rupanya ! mari kita lihat siapa yang akan hancur lebih dulu, Kim Jong In !"ancam Sehun penuh penekanan kemudian berjalan santai memasuki kelas mereka yang terdengar sangat ribut.

Siapapun tahu betapa dinginnya karakter Sehun, jadi sudah pasti ia tidak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi didalam kelas. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah duduk dibangkunya dan selesai. Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan didekat mejanya sambil memaki pelan karena orang – orang aneh sedang melakukan kegiatan aneh seperti.. tiba – tiba seorang perempuan menoleh.

Mencium pipinya.

Pipi Sehun.

Oh my god !

Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar kemudian berteriak "KALIAN LIHAAATT ! LUHAN MENCIUM SEHUN !"

**_Braakk !_**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEKK !"

Tubuh Sehun tersungkur kelantai dengan sudut bibir berdarah setelah Jongin meninjunya. Namun, ia hanya tertawa dengan kemarahan Jongin lalu berdiri untuk membersihkan seragamnya yang bahkan tidak kotor. Karena ia hanya berpura – pura kotor kemudian menatap Jongin tajam "maaf tidak memberimu persiapan Jongin. Tapi aku sudah memulainya_" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang nampak _shock_ "menghancurkanmu !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terpaksa harus TBC.. hehee..

Disini yang antagonis sama protagonist siapa sih ? kok aku sendiri sebagai penulisnya malah jadi bingung.

Ya sudahlah.. biarkan mereka membuat jalan cerita mereka sendiri. Loh ? penulisnyakan sayaaaaa…

Bego.

Oh ya Reader ! maafin gue yang maksa kalian buar review di ff saya yang kemarin – kemarin. Disini gue Cuma mau ngomong kesiapapun yang udah baca fanfic gue "Makasih". Gue mau menghargai kalian sebagai pembaca. Sebenernya gue udah bersyukur banget karena udah ada yang mau baca karya – karya gak wow milik gue.

Sekali lagi makasih karena udah mampir di fanfictionnya Juliana Hwang.

Aku mencintai kalian…..

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7, My Higschool My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"KALIAN LIHAAATT ! LUHAN MENCIUM SEHUN !"

Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut dengan teriakan maut itu. Dan terlebih lagi dua nama telah diselipkan dalam teriakan Chanyeol yang menembus kedua daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Luhan mencium Sehun ? ini pasti bercanda. Lalu ia mendongak kemudian menyesali keputusannya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan suasana hatinya sementara keributan lain muncul dalam kelas mereka. Sehun tersungkur kelantai dengan sudut bibir pecah, berdarah. Jongin berdiri menjulang didepannya, mata Luhan memerah menahan emosi. Kyungsoo masih terduduk dilantai tanpa ada niat untuk berdiri.

Ia melihat Sehun bangkit, menepuk beberapa bagian seragam sekolahnya yang sempat menyentuh lantai.

Pemuda _albino_ itu menyeringai pada Jongin "maaf tidak memberimu persiapan Jongin. Tapi aku sudah memulainya_" ada jeda selama 5 detik, mata elang Sehun menatap lurus pada wajah Luhan sambil tersenyum remeh "menghancurkanmu !"

.

.

.

**My** **Higschool****My****Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort(maybe), fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 7/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan sampai bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ia berbalik kedepan untuk mencapai bangkunya lalu duduk dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau.

Tao terkejut, kaget… _itu saja ?_ dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Serius.

Dia mengira jika setelah ehm.. ciuman itu Luhan pasti akan membunuh Sehun, menghajarnya, membantingnya serta menggantungnya diatap sekolah. Tapi Lihat ! Luhan hanya duduk dibangkunya tanpa mau memandang siapapun. Membuat Tao bertanya – tanya apakah kadar kegalakan Luhan atau monster yang bersemayam dalam diri Luhan sudah lenyap.

Dia Luhan atau bukan sih ?

Xiumin memandang Luhan sedih, dia tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Sahabatnya itu hanya sedang memikirkan Jongin, dia tidak mengamuk karena tentu saja dia tidak ingin menciptakan masalah baru yang lebih rumit lagi. Apalagi sekarang dia berada dalam mode tidak berbicara dengan Jongin dan karena Jongin ada dikelas itu, sedang berkelahi dengan Sehun maka lebih baik dia menyingkir.

Mata Xiumin melirik kebawah, ia nyaris terjengkang kebelakang. Terkejut menemukan anak anjing ups_ maksudnya Kyungsoo tengah memelas padanya. Seperti ingin menangis.

"Xiuminie, bantu aku berdiri" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin dengan sangat manja. Xiumin tersenyum kecil lalu membantu sahabatnya itu berdiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak apa – apa ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung "tidak apa – apa kenapa maksudnya ?"

"em_ itu, Sehun_ maksudku Luhan.. argghhhh ! bagaimana mengatakannya ?" Xiumin mengasak rambutnya dramatis, membuat Kyungsoo memandang cengo kearahnya.

Lalu ia sadar kemudian melotot pada Sehun "Ya Oh Sehun ! kenapa kau mau saja dicium oleh diva jadi – jadian itu hah ? kau suka ? kau suka ? kau senang jika aku hancur ?" Kyungsoo menjerit sambil menghentakkan kakinya kelantai. Sehun memandang tingkah Kyungsoo malas, mendorong bahu Jongin agar menyingkir darinya. Pemuda _poker face _itu berjalan kearah bangkunya, ketika dekat dengan Kyungsoo ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyentil dahi Kyungsoo sekilas "Diamlah !"

Apa Sehun baru saja menyentil dahinya tadi ? benarkah Sehun melakukannya ?

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo membutuhkan tembok untuk membenturkan kepalanya agar ia pingsan saja.

Demi mata panda Tao yang sangat jelek, Sehun juga berbicara padanya… "argghhhhhhh ! aku ingin mati saja. aku ingin mati saja"

**_Puk !_**

Tangan jahil Tao menoyor dahinya.. dahinya yang disentuh Sehun tadi.

Sialan kau mata panda ! kau akan menghapus jejak tangan Sehun disana.

"matinya nanti saja, _Saem _sudah datang"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia berlarian menuju bangkunya, ponsel Kyungsoo masih menyala diatas meja. Menampilkan banyak foto artis Byun Baekhyun disana. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, ia sekarang tengah asyik mengganggu Luhan yang bertopang dagu, tanpa tahu bahaya seperti apa yang mengacam nyawanya karena Luhan terlihat akan mencincang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"eiiyyy ! Luhanie, bukankah itu _first kiss ? _ayolah jangan cemberut begitu" lengan Kyungsoo menyenggol – nyenggol bahu Luhan. Membuat pemiliknya melotot marah, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan abstrak sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"kau sakit jiwa atau apa ? aku berani mejamin jika kau memang tidak waras"

Kyungsoo cemberut "kau tidak perlu menjamin itu, bodoh !"

"kau baik – baik saja begitu ?"

"apa aku harus marah begitu ?"

"pantas saja Xiumin sakit kepala karena berteman denganmu. Kau saja aneh"

"aneh ? aneh bagaimana maksud_"

"maaf" kata Luhan tulus "aku tidak sengaja Kyungsoo. Aku benar – benar minta maaf"

Kyungsoo tertegun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"wow.. ternyata efek ciuman itu sangat gila. Bahkan monster sepertimu bisa meminta maaf dengan sangaaaaat tulus. Mungkin kau harus mencoba mencium Sehun lagi agar sifat galakmu itu lenyap" Kyungsoo _nyengir _kuda.

Luhan mendengus "Lupakan !"

"ohooo… ada yang marah disini. Aku tidak apa - apa. Sungguh. Dan_"

"ehmm ! Kyungsoo ! bisakah kau diam. Aku sedang mencoba berbicara disini"

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut, lupa jika gurunya sudah berdiri dikelas. Bersedekap melotot padanya "eepp ! maaf _Saem" _cicitnya dengan senyum lima jari.

Luhan tersenyum dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin teman kecilnya itu tidak marah saat Luhan tidak sengaja mencium orang yang Kyungsoo sukai. Betapa baik hati Kyungsoo. Dia juga bertingkah ceria seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Luhan sedikit iri, Kyungsoo sangat pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak marah padanya dan malah menghiburnya.

Bukankah itu sangat salah ?

Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahannya yang sangat fatal sedangkan Luhan, ia melirik dirinya sendiri kemudian melirik Jongin sekilas.. mungkin marah pada Jongin adalah keputusan yang sangat salah. Seharusnya ia bersikap dewasa seperti Kyungsoo. Memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa pemuda tan itu menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Tapi dia belum bisa..

Dia tidak bisa memiliki hati selapang Kyungsoo.. _kau sangat bodoh Luhan ! bodoh ! Bodoh. _Maki Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menunduk.

"kau harus melupakan ponselmu sejenak, mungkin" tegur Luhan saat mendapati Kyungsoo memainkan ponsel dibawah meja. Sambil tersenyum – senyum.

"apa yang kau lihat sebenar_ Oh My God !" kedua mata Luhan terperangah hebat, terkejut pada sosok asing berdiri canggung disamping guru mereka. Seisi kelas juga melakukan hal yang sama. Terkejut. Terperangah. Menganga. Histeris. Menangis.

Tunggu, kenapa harus ada yang menangis disini.

Luhan menyikut Kyungsoo berulang kali, namun Kyungsoo menampar tangan Luhan dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya mengamati foto artis berbakat Byun Baekhyun yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Sampai ia mendengar gurunya berbicara.

"Selamat pagi muridku, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu !"

Seluruh penghuni kelas kasak – kusuk, Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa yang sudah ia lewatkan jadi dia mendongak dan tercengang hebat, menganga lebar mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kalian" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Chanyeol nyaris meneteskan air liur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya, ia melirik Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada layar ponselnya secara bergantian. Astaga.. benar – benar mirip.

Tidak salah lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengangkat ponsel tinggi – tinggi.

"Kau Baekhyun, artis pendatang baru Byun Baekhyun ?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali, semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Tapi maaf, mata Jongin dan Sehun tidak termasuk. Jongin dilanda kemarahan karena Luhan mencium si sialan Sehun, sementara Sehun memandangi gumpalan awan dilangit. Mereka sok melankolis rupanya.

"Kyungsoo, duduk di kursimu.. ! ahh, Baekhyun kau bisa duduk disana" sang wali kelas menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah kanan Sehun, kemudian wanita itu pergi keluar setelah menepuk pundak Baekhyun ringan.

Jadi Baekhyun berjalan santai ke arah kursi yang ditunjukkan wali kelasnya, gadis itu melepas ransel dan bersiap duduk tapi seseorang menahannya.

Kyungsoo cemberut "Kau tidak boleh duduk disini"

"Tapi _Saem-nim_ menyuruhku duduk disini"

"Tidak boleh.. kau tidak boleh duduk disamping Sehun. Sehunie, aku tidak mengizinkanmu duduk dengan dia" rengek Kyungsoo kekanakan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Lihat ! dia tidak berkomentar. Jadi aku bisa duduk sekarang"

"YYAAAKK… JIKA KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK"

"kau ini kenapa sih ?"

"AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKANMU DUDUK DISITUUUUU" teriakan Kyungsoo mencapai 4 oktaf. Seluruh isi kelas diam sambil menutup telinga.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH DUDUK !"

Baekhyun mengeratkan gigi kuat – kuat. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah duduk nyaman dikursi. Tapi hari pertama pindah sekolah, ia malah sudah disuguhi teriakan kurang ajar oleh seseorang yang super menyebalkan.

"**APA ? LALU AKU HARUS DUDUK DIIIMAAANAAAAA** ?" balas Baekhyun dengan teriakan beroktaf – oktaf ?

"KYAA.. BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUN !"

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya mendidih sekarang. Tapi dia harus jaga image karena dia seorang artis. Nah dia juga harus tersenyum cantik sekarang karena dia seorang artis.

Aarrrggghhh… masa bodoh. Lupakan saja jaga image sialan itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam – dalam, dan sangaaaaaat dalam..

"**JANGAN ! MENERIAKKAN ! NAMAKU ! SEPERTI ITUUUUUUUUUU !**"

"_JANGAN MEMBENTAKKUUUUU !"

"AAIISSHH, KAUUU !

"KAUUUU !"

**_Bbrraaakkk !_**

Sehun menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke atas meja, pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas segera mengambil tindakan, bisa bahaya jika pertengkaran seperti ini tidak cepat selesai. Bisa – bisa sekolah akan terbakar habis karena amukan Sehun.

Jadi Chanyeol meraih ranselnya, kemudian jemari panjang pria itu menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk dikursinya. Chanyeol berjalan santai, berniat duduk disamping Sehun namun urung karena pemuda itu menusuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikan.

"jangan duduk disitu" desis Sehun dingin.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana ? hanya ini kursi kosong yang tersisa"

Sehun menggeram "Kau sama berisiknya dengan mereka"

**_JJlleebb.._**

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Teganya Sehun mengatai Chanyeol mirip perempuan. Tenang Chanyeol tenaaanngg…

"_ahh, begini saja.." Chanyeol berjalan mundur, ia melemparkan ransel Jongin ke kursi kosong disamping Sehun dan mendudukkan Jongin disana.

Taarraa.. jadilah Sehun duduk dengan Jongin. Dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Sempurna. batin Chanyeol bangga.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan jengkel. Kemudian membuang muka. Bisa – bisanya mereka duduk dibangku yang sama. Kau tahu Chanyeol.. perbuatanmu telah menciptakan kobaran api… apiiiii..

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menendang Chanyeol nanti.

Sehun menoleh lagi pada Jongin, sementara Jongin memandangnya malas "apa yang kau lihat !"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

**_Mari kita sedikit melakukan flashback_**

_"__Tuan muda.. anda tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh" Xi Zoumi panic menarik dua anak kecil hyperaktif dibawah perlindungannya. Dia adalah bodyguard khusus yang disewa oleh Kim Group untuk melindungi putra mereka. _

_Zoumi tertawa kecil saat melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak terlihat seperti bodyguard melainkan seperti seorang ayah yang tengah pusing menghadapai dua anak laki – lakinya yang terus berlarian lincah kesana kemari. Apalagi penampilannya tidak seseram bodyguard biasa, dia tidak memakai jas serba hitam, dia juga tidak memakai kacamata hitam untuk melindungi diri jika ada orang lain yang bisa saja mengenalinya._

_Dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang terpenting dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik yaitu memancing keluar musuh bebuyutan Kim Group.. kelak dia pasti akan bangga. Menceritakan kisah kepahlawanan kepada putri imutnya dirumah. Dia tidak sabar menunggu untuk beberapa tahun kedepan saat 2 calon pewaris dan putrinya tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa._

_Putrinya pasti akan sangat terkagum – kagum dengan perjuangan ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu menjaganya diantara kesibukannya menjaga orang lain. Tapi itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah, karena kasih sayang Zoumi tumpah tak terhingga hanya untuk putri semata wayangnya._

_"__Hey Tuan muda Jongin ! anda tidak boleh berlari kesana !" Zoumi meneriaki bocah laki – laki asuhannya yang berhasil membebaskan diri dari genggamannya, kemudian ia lengah sedikit hingga satu lagi bocah yang tadi menurut saat dia tuntun juga melarikan diri mengejar Jongin "ap_ astaga.. Tuan muda Sehun !"_

_Dua anak kecil berusia 4 tahun itu berlarian disekitar jalan, meninggalkan Zoumi memijit pelipisnya pusing. Sungguh sulit menjadi pengasuh sekaligus bodyguard. Dia sudah sangat stress._

_Zoumi menatap langit gelap yang menggantung dilangit. Hari akan hujan. Ia memutuskan untuk menarik 2 Tuan mudanya untuk segera pulang. Untungnya 2 anak hyperaktif itu menurut kali ini._

_Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, melintasi gang kecil dan gelap di kanan dan kiri mereka._

_Sehun bernyanyi lagu khas anak – anak dan Jongin mengikutinya bernyanyi._

_Sungguh pemandangan yang indah melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. _

_Zoumi merasakan pergerakan kecil dikanan kirinya 'inilah saatnya' dia membatin._

_Benar saja, segerombolan pria berbaju hitam muncul, Zoumi langsung waspada. Menyembunyikan 2 majikannya untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya. Zoumi sadar jika mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh Siwon untuk membunuh Sehun juga Jongin. Teryata perkiraan Ayah Jogin memang tepat jika dengan begini musuh mereka itu akan muncul. Apalagi rekan Zoumi yang lain sengaja mengawasi mereka dari jarak yang jauh. Jadi, cukup membuat musuh yakin jika itu adalah saat yang aman dan tepat._

_Zoumi mengambil diam – diam alat komunikasi yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dalam saku celananya, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pistol didepan Jongin._

_"__aku mendapat masalah.. kalian ada disekitar sinikan ? datanglah dengan polisi"_

_Prakk ! alat komunikasi itu pecah berantakan setelah salah satu pria berbaju hitam yang diduga Zoumi sebagai pimpinan membanting alatnya ketanah._

_"__siapa yang coba kau hubungi hah ? temanmu ?" kata pria itu melecehkan._

_Bugh !_

_Tinjuan Zoumi tepat mengenai hidung pria lainnya, menyebabkan pria itu tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah. Menciptakan keributan dahsyat karena rekan si pembunuh bayaran kini mengeroyok Zoumi. Awalnya pria itu sanggup melawan, namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, dia juga harus melindungi Sehun dan Jongin yang nampak sangat ketakutan._

_Zoumi terperangah saat seseorang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Jongin, ia segera menyikut pria yang mengunci pergerakkannya lalu berlari meski sempat terjatuh._

_Pelatuk pistol telah sepeuhnya ditarik._

_Bunyi Door ! menggema memenuhi seluruh lingkungan tak berpenghuni itu._

_Peluru tajam yang bagai gerakan petir melesat bebas, bagai gerakan slow motion saat peluru itu melayang dengan jarak 1 cm dari telinga kecil Jongin. _

_Usaha Zoumi untuk menendang tangan pemuda yang berusaha menembak Jongin nyatanya tidak sia – sia. Ia mendesah lega saat 2 pewarisnya tidak terluka._

_Zoumi terjatuh ketanah dengan banyak luka diwajahnya akibat menerima pukulan dan tendangan secara bertubi – tubi, dia ambruk ketanah setelah seseorang mencekal kakikanya._

_"__Ck sial ! kenapa mereka sangat lama ? aku harus mengakhiri ini" Zoumi bergerak hati – hati untuk membawa tangannya kebelakang, mencari pistolnya. Tidak ada. Kemana pistolnya ?_

_"__mencari ini ?" pria pembunuh mengayunkan pistol Zoumi yang ia ambil dari depan Jongin, ia berjalan sangat santai menghampiri Zoumi yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak. Dia sudah kewalahan setelah menghajar berpuluh – puluh pembunuh bayaran lainnya._

_"__bagaimana jika aku menunjukkan padamu cara menggunakan pistol ?_

_Gigi Zoumi mengerat, matanya menatap sendu pada Jongin dan Sehun yang ketakutan. Zoumi sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi setelah semua luka yang ia dapatkan_ ck sial ! "Sehun ! Jongin ! larilah.. larilah yang jauh !"_

_Hanya itukah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menjaga mereka ?_

_Berteriak putus asa ?_

_Apa dia kelak akan bisa menceritakan hal bodoh ini kepada putrinya ? tidak, putrinya pasti akan kecewa karena memiliki ayah yang gagal menjalankan tugas._

_Pria pembunuh itu tersenyum menang, mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sehun dan Jongin yang saling berpelukan "ucapkan selamat tinggal !"_

_Dorrrr !_

_"__TIDAAAAKKKK !_

_Zoumi berlari dengan susah payah menyeret kakinya yang terluka, pria itu merentangakan kedua lengannya membawa Jongin dan juga Sehun untuk bersembunyi dalam pelukannya._

_"__argghh !" satu tetes air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan sebuah peluru bersemayam dipunggungnya._

_Dorrr !_

_"__aakkhhh !" satu peluru lagi menembus tubuhnya lebih dalam, menembus jaringan kulit, merobek otot dagingnya hingga masuk ke bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Tertanam didekat hatinya dengan tetesan cairan ungu yang langsung menyebar keseluruh organ vital Zoumi._

_Pria itu tersenyum pada Jongin serta Luhan setelah suara ribut dibelakangnya terdengar. Syukurlah teman – temannya telah datang dengan membawa pasukan polisi, dia tersenyum pada 2 pewaris yang menangis kencang didadanya. Usahanya untuk melindungi mereka tidaklah sia – sia._

_"__kalian _baik – baik saja Sehun ?_ Jongin ?"_

_"__Paman Zoumi ?" Sehun menangis kencang, Jongin memeluk pria yang telah melindungi nyawanya._

_Tiba – tiba tubuh penuh luka itu mengejang, Zoumi merasa jika seluruh organ dalamnya telah rontok satu per satu... Tangis Sehun semakin kencang, Jongin juga ikut menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Zoumi._

_Hujan telah turun mengguyur kota Seoul sore itu, separuh rekan Zoumi membeku dibawah air hujan sementara separuh lainnya bersama pasukan polisi mengejar beberapa orang pembunuh bayaran yang melarikan diri. Wajah sendu mereka membuat Jongin takut. Namun Zoumi tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus wajah anak kecil itu dengan sayang "Jangan takut_ Jongin_" ucapnya terputus – putus._

_"__Zoumi !" salah satu rekan Zoumi berteriak panic namun Zoumi mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Melarang temannya untuk mendekat "Hey Sehun_" panggil Zoumi dengan mata setengah tertutup "_kau bilang ingin menjadi_ laki – laki sejati seperti paman" Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah penuh air mata. Zoumi tersenyum kecil, matanya mulai berat "laki – laki sejati_ uhukk !" darah memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya "laki – laki sejati tidak boleh_ menangis"._

_Pening menyerang kepala Zoumi, dia percaya jika salah satu peluru yang menembus kulitnya mengandung racun terbukti dari suhu tubuhnya yang memanas dan rasa terbakar disekitar area dimana peluru itu bersemayam._

_Kelopak matanya terasa lebih berat, ia tidak mampu bertahan lagi.. pelukannya pada Sehun dan Jongin semakin erat. Seperti ketakutan seorang ayah yang akan kehilangan anaknya. Dia menangis disela pelukannya "aku menyayangi kalian.." mata Zoumi semakin tertutup rapat "maafkan aku Leeteuk_" dekapannya melemah "maafkan Baba_Luhan" _

**_Flashback end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Berita mengejutkan mengenai pewaris tunggal Kim Group menjadi trending topic dalam pembicaraan para pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Pemuda yang kesehariaannya menjadi murid di sebuah sekolah elit milik Wufan Group nyatanya telah menjadi pemuda terkaya dalam urutan 10 remaja kaya di Korea Selatan. Namun pihak Kim Group menolak memberi penjelasan mengapa mereka baru memperkenalkan Kim Jongin saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun sementara perusahaan lainnya telah mengekspos pewarisnya sejak mereka masih kecil. Hal ini justru__

"setelah sekian lama, kau baru berani menunjukkan putramu sekarang" Kyuhyun membanting Koran pagi yang ia baca "kau sengaja mempermainkanku setelah kau berani membunuh Zoumi. Dan bahkan nyaris membunuh putraku dan putramu sendiri"

Kyuhyun mendesah marah "kau pembohong yang mengatakan padaku jika putramu itu depresi berat. Nyatanya putraku yang hampir mati karena depresi berat. Kau akan menerima konsekuensinya Kim Hankyung_ aku tidak mau menahannya lagi. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah kakakku".

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Sehun merenung seorang diri.. membiarkan beberapa murid berjalan melintasinya dengan menggumamkan nama Jongin_ Jongin dan Jongin semakin membuatnya sakit kepala.

Kenangan buruk masa kecilnya terus bermunculan dan meledak dikepalanya menyerupai bom atom. Sehun meringis, meninju meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

_Ck.. anak sialan !_

"Heh.. Sehun, wajahmu kenapa ?" Kris baru saja menyusul Sehun dikantin sekolah lalu sekarang menendang – nendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja.

"Memang wajahku kenapa ?" tanya Sehun tidak suka.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu ? maksudku kau memang selalu cemberut dan datar tapi serius kau lebih datar hari ini"

Sehun memandangi Kris malas "kau berubah berisik, seperti perempuan"

Kris menjatuhkan rahangnya ke tanah, Sehun memang kurang ajar. Kris-kan sunbae-nya, bagaimana bisa dihina – hina begitu sih.

"aku merasa kantin ini dingin" ucap Jongdae keras – keras.

"Huh ? kau sakit ? udara panas begini kau bilang dingin ?" Tanya Lay tidak percaya.

"maksudnya bukan begitu Lay"

"lalu apa ?"

Jongdae mendengus _kenapa sih orang cerdas terkadang bodoh ? _padahal dia sendiri termasuk dalam kategori cerdas.

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi percekcokkan 2 sahabatnya itu. Mata lembut pemuda itu tak pernah lepas dari semua ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah cantik Lay disetiap detiknya. Dia hanya terus tersenyum ketika melangkah bersama dengan mereka tanpa ada niat untuk melerai pertikaian tidak jelas itu. Melihat Lay bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

.

Xiumin, Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk dikantin mencuri dengar pembicaraan para Sunbaenya. Bahkan Xiumin sudah jatuh galau melihat Lay berjalan disamping Jongdae, meskipun ada Suho disitu.

_'__tapi Lay dan Jongdae sangat dekat'_ sanubari Xiumin berteriak pilu.

.

.

"2 kutub es sedang duduk bersama, oh kantin ini akan membeku sebentar lagi" teriak Jongdae lebay plus dihadiahi tatapan bengis Kris dan Sehun.

Tapi sayang, ketiganya tidak peka. Jadi dengan santainya 3 orang itu bergabung dengan meja Kris.. melupakan tatapan membunuh dari 2 orang bergelar 'pangeran es sekolah' atau 'pangeran es tampan sekolah' atau 'pangeran es benar – benar tampan milik sekolah' atau arghh.. sudahlah.

3 orang gila itu menyantap makan siangnya dengan santai sementara Sehun dan Kris memasang wajah jengah dengan kelakuan tidak peka 3 orang itu.

Yup.. mereka nampak tidak peduli. Bahkan Jongdae sempat mencuri daging dinampan makan siang Sehun yang dihadiahi _glare _mengerikan oleh Kris.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek, mencoba membuang pikiran kacaunya untuk mulai makan.

Belum satu sendokpun masuk kedalam mulut Sehun 2 orang perempuan _bodoh_ melintasi meja mereka dengan menggumam "tadi mereka berciuman_ iya Sehun dan Luhan" membuat Sehun meremas garpu ditangan kirinya. Bisa saja ia mencongkel mata perempuan itu lalu menusuknya dengan garpu.

Dia mendengus keras lalu mulai makan, suapan nasinya berhenti diudara. Dahi Sehun mengernyit heran dengan 3 orang sunbaenya yang bertopang dagu memandangi Sehun sementara Kris melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dengan _smirk_ yang menyebalkan dan sangaaaaat jelek.

"apa yang kalian lihat ?!" Sehun berteriak marah setelah membanting sendoknya kenampan. Senyum 3 sunbaenya semakin lebar mengira jika kemarahan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang disebut _'salah tingkah'_.

Seringai Kris begitu lebar dari telinga ke telinga, menatap Sehun dengan _smirk_ teraneh sepanjang masa "oh.. cemberutmu itu karena kau kehilangan ciuman pertamamu" Kris tergelak "lagipula dengan siapa kau berciuman hingga sudut bibirmu itu terluka.. aku penasaran sepanas apa ciuman kalian" kedua alis Kris bergerak naik turun. Sehun semakin sebal. Ia nyaris saja menghajar Kris ditempat jika suara jelek Chanyeol tidak menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan dikantin.

"LULUUUUU…" teriak Chanyeol nyaring pada gadis bersurai cokelat madu yang berjalan memasuki kantin.

Sehun meninju meja lagi, menyebabkan suara berisik sendok dan garpunya berantakan diatas meja. Dengan emosi meluap – luap ia berdecih tidak suka pada Luhan lalu dengan emosi melahap makanannya terlalu buru – buru hingga tersedak.

Membuat seseorang mengira bahwa itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang disebut _'salah tingkah'_.

Lay memberikan segelas air pada Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil "jadi kau berciuman dengan Lulu ya" tanya Lay sengaja menggoda Sehun yang sudah memerah. Memerah karena sangat marah. Tapi kenapa semua orang terkesan menggodanya. Mengira jika dirinya sedang salah tingkah.

Sialan !

Kris melirik Sehun dan Lay, kemudian menyeringai sambil membatin _'jadi__nama panggilan bocah itu__Lulu__? ckk.. kekanakan sekali__'__._

Kemudian Kris menghirup napas untuk berteriak kencang "LULUUU…!" teriak Kris dengan lambaian tangan. Luhan mematung, semua mata tertuju pada Kris. Bahkan Sehun yang sibuk mengutuk Lay dalam hati ikut – ikutan memandangi Kris tajam.

Apa – apaan itu. Namanya Luhan bukan Lulu. Dan Kris dengan percaya dirinya berteriak sambil melambai – lambai bodoh begitu. Benar – benar bodoh.

"Yaaakk.. kau, apa maksudmu ?" itu teriakan Tao dari meja seberang.

"aku memanggil perempuan yang disana" tunjuk Kris masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

"maksudku kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu ? kau kekasihnya hah ? bentak Tao galak.

"oh jadi maksudmu anak tinggi itu pacarnya Lulu" Lahh.. kenapa malah tercipta kesalah pahaman disini.

Tao mengerang "bukan begitu, maksudku Lulu.. yyaakk,, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu"

Kris manggut – manggut, dia bermaksud minum tapi tidak jadi karena semua mata memandang tajam padanya.

_Apa yang salah ?_

Dan aahh, Kris ingat sesuatu. Biasanyakan dia akan langsung mengamuk.

"Heh, kau ! kau mata panda. Kelas berapa hah ?"

"Apa ? kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?" tantang Tao tidak main – main.

Xiumin menyikut – nyikut lengan Tao, tapi gadis itu mengacuhkannya dan malah menatap Kris tajam.

"kenapa kau tidak sopan pada _sunbae_-mu" sembur Kris kejam.

Luhan nyaris pingsan. Pemuda yang sedang adu mulut dengan Tao adalah orang yang paling dia hindari, kalian ingat insiden antara Luhan dan Kris ? betul, karena itu. Jadi Luhan mati – matian bersembunyi. Tapi salah apa Luhan hari ini hingga bertemu musuhnya dikantin. Dia sudah sangat sial karena bertengkar dengan Jongin, lebih sial lagi karena insiden ciuman gila itu semakin merusak hidupnya. _Triple _Sialan !

Kris beralih menyeringai bengis pada Luhan, gadis itu mengambil langkah kebelakang. Ia akan berlari, berlari sekencang – kencangnya. Dia tidak boleh mati di sekolah, apalagi babak belur gara – gara _Sunbae_-nya. Sangat tidak elit.

Kris bangkit.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara padamu"

"tidak sekarang Jongin" jawab Luhan ketus.

Kris tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang indah. Sungguh.

"tapi Lu.."

"ku bilang tidak sekarang"

Kris semakin dekat, Luhan mengambil 1 langkah mundur.

Kris semakin dekat, dekat, dekaaatt..

Luhan ?

Hah ? dimana Luhan ?

Gadis itu sudah lari kocar – kacir keluar dari kantin. Kris juga berlarian dibelakangnya. 2 orang bermusuhan itu melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja, gadis itu melongo. Detik berikutnya Jongin berlari menyusul Luhan. Kyungsoo semakin melongo.

_'__kenapa sih dengan mereka ? apa ini cinta segitiga ? kenapa main kejar – kejaran begitu ? ugghh… romantis sekali'_ batin Kyungsoo iri.

Dia mengendikkan bahu cuek, gadis itu mempoutkan bibir saat menemukan Baekhyun duduk bersama Tao dan Xiumin. Kyungsoo semakin terbakar saat mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan Chanyeol juga sibuk mencuri. Mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun maksudnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo memutar ke arah lain, ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Sehun duduk bersama _Sunbae_-nya. Minus Kris yang sedang main kejar – kejaran dengan Luhan.

Sementara itu Sehun menyadari hawa tidak enak memenuhi kantin, jadi saat ia mendongak pemuda itu nyaris terjengkang karena Kyungsoo tersenyum kelewat lebar padanya.

Sehun sedang malas meladeni gadis hyperaktif itu, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri kemudian pergi.. nah itu akan mudah. Jadi Sehun berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar, menakutkan.

Adegan berikutnya Sehun berlari diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.. Xiumin membentur – benturkan kepala kemeja karena meratapi kedekatan Lay dan Jongdae di meja sebelah. Suho menganga melihat kepergian 2 _hobae_ yang meninggalkan kantin sambil berkejar – kejaran. Chanyeol masih dalam mode memandangi keimutan Baekhyun. Dan tolong siapapun jelaskan sesuatu pada Tao, situasi macam apa ini ? kenapa banyak adegan kejar – kejaran tidak jelas di sekolah ini.

"aku mau berlatih wushu saja !" akhirnya Tao berteriak meskipun tidak ada yang peduli padanya. _Poor _Tao.

.

.

.

"LULUUU… BERHENTI DISANAA !"

"AKU BODOH JIKA BERHENTI"

"KAU MAU MATI ?"

"JUSTRU AKU AKAN MATI JIKA BERHENTIII"

"SUNBAE KENAPA KAU MENGEJAR LUHAN SEPERTI ITU ?"_Jongin.

Yah mereka bertiga berlarian tidak jelas. Entah Sehun mungkin titisan atlet lari, pemuda itu berlari secepat angin melampaui Jongin dan Kris. Bahkan beberapa langkah lagi pemuda itu akan berhasil melampaui Luhan yang sudah berlari lebih dulu. Sementara itu dibelakang Kris dan Jongin, Kyungsoo berlarian dan meneriakkan 'Sehun' berulangkali.

Luhan melirik kebelakang, "sialan, kenapa ada Jongin disana" kemudian gadis itu menengok ke kanan, terkejut "apa ? kenapa kau disini Sehun ?"

"kau lambat !" Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan, menariknya kasar tanpa peduli dengan Luhan yang terus memakinya dibelakang.

Luhan berdecih jengkel. Apa lagi yang ingin Sehun lakukan padanya ? tidak cukupkah insiden tadi pagi menghancurkan hidupnya ? semakin memperburuk hubungannya dengan Jongin. Apalagi dia tahu bahwa Sehun mengancam Jongin tadi pagi membuatnya semakin merasa was – was. Takut jika Sehun akan mencelakainya.

"lepaskan tanganku !" Luhan menjerit.

Sehun menyeringai, melirik kebelakang untuk melihat 3 orang yang mengejar mereka dengan jarak yang masih sangat jauh. Ia menarik Luhan untuk segera berbelok pada persimpangan didepan mereka kemudian memasuki gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai sementara 3 orang pengejar berlari lurus melewati gudang.

.

.

.

"Sial ! cepat sekali larinya. Apa aku benar - benar mengejar rusa ?" teriak Kris kesal ketika ia gagal menemukan kemana Luhan pergi. Dia sudah sangat lelah mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari setan kecil itu.

Kris sempat melihat Jongin terengah dibelakangnya. Nampak kacau. Lalu ia mengedikkan bahu cuek, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali pencariannya.

"haaahh.. hahhh…" desah Jongin lemas sambil berjongkok, menumpukan telapak tangan pada kedua lutut. Keringatnya mengalir deras, merasa frustasi karena tidak tahu dimana Luhan menyembunyikan diri. Dia harus mencari Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya atau hubungan mereka akan semakin buruk.

"hahhh_ bisa kita_ istirahat sebentar" kata Kyungsoo meletakkan lengannya pada bahu Jongin "kemana sih Sehun dan Luhan pergi ?"

"aku juga sedang mencarinya bodoh ! jangan bertanya_ hahh_ padaku !" jawab Jongin masih sibuk mengatur napasnya "ya ! jangan letakkan tanganmu dipundakku pendek !"

"tangan ?" Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika tangannya berada dipundak Jongin. Dia juga kelelahan okay. Sekolah ini terlalu besar untuk dikelilingi menggunakan kaki "aku tidak sengaja Kkamjong !"

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu ! mengerikan !"

"tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu. Ayahmu yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku juga harus memanggilmu begitu. Itu nama panggilanmu waktu kecil. Lucukan ?"

"tidak lucu. Menjauh sana ! pendek ! mengerikan ketika menyadari bahwa aku berteman denganmu waktu kecil. Sudahlah_" kata Jongin berlari pergi.

"semengerikan itukah aku bagimu hingga kau menghindariku sejak saat itu Jongin_"

.

.

"aku menemukanmu !" sorak Kris ketika menemukan seorang perempuan memunggunginya didalam sebuah ruangan. Dia berjalan mengendap – endap untuk memberikan kejutan spesial untuk perempuan itu "kau mati hari ini Lulu_"

**_JDUUAKK !_**

"ARRRGHH ! APA_YANG KAU_ LAKUKAN ?!"

.

.

.

**_Bllaamm_********_!_**

Suara pintu dibanting tertutup menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Napas Luhan tercekat ketika Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya kedinding. Sengaja mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh gadis itu. Berdecih remeh, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh yang terus Luhan arahkan padanya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku Sehun !"

"menyakitimu" jawab Sehun dingin "ku kira kau sudah mendengarnya bahwa aku akan memulainya darimu. Aku tidak bercanda dengan apa yang aku katakan. Dan aku tahu jika Jongin sangat menyukai gadis sepertimu" mata Sehun menyiratkan penghinaan besar membuat darah Luhan mendidih "aku akan menghancurkannya. Dimulai dari kau Luhan !"

"apa yang_Mmphh_"

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat benda basah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun dengan seenak hatinya menghisap kuat bibir Luhan hingga berdarah. Luhan yang masih _shock _hanya meringis sakit tanpa mampu memberikan perlawanan. Tangisan menumpuk disudut matanya. Dada Luhan terasa sesak sementara Sehun terus menciumnya dengan ganas hingga pintu disisi mereka dibanting terbuka.

**_BRRAAKK !_**

"SEHUN BRENGSEK ! BERHENTI MENYENTUH LUHAAANNN !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be continued again…. Gue Cuma mau bilang OMG dengan Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin yang memanas…_

Saya sudah memunculkan Baekhyun disini. Kalian suka ? yah meskipun belum menceritakan masalah Baekhyun sih.. maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Konflik mereka masih pada nggak jelas nih. _Swear !_

_SORRY YAAA... About Ghost in Myhome belum bisa ikutan update soalnya masih butuh edit sana dan edit sini._

**_THANKS TO_**

**_READER-NIM_**

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Terimakasih sudah mampir.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8, My Higschool My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"aku akan menghancurkannya. Dimulai dari kau Luhan !"

"apa yang_Mmphh_"

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat benda basah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun dengan seenak hatinya menghisap kuat bibir Luhan hingga berdarah. Luhan yang masih _shock _hanya meringis sakit tanpa mampu memberikan perlawanan. Tangisan menumpuk disudut matanya. Dada Luhan terasa sesak sementara Sehun terus menciumnya dengan ganas merasakan darah dari bibir keduanya yang terluka bercampur dalam mulut, hingga pintu besi disisi mereka dibanting terbuka.

**_BRRAAKK !_**

"SEHUN BRENGSEK ! BERHENTI MENYENTUH LUHAAANNN !"

Sehun melirik orang itu malas, berdecak sebal lalu mendorong bahu Luhan kasar. Ia melangkah mendekati si pembanting pintu lalu berbisik pada telinganya "apa kau sudah merasakannya Jongin ? luka itu.. rasa sakit itu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan karena dulu kau menghilang seperti seorang pengecut. Dulu kau tidak bisa membalas jasa ayahnya. Membiarkan dia mati didepan matamu tanpa mau peduli apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kau bilang ingin melindunginya ? kau benar, kau harus melindungi Luhan dari ayahmu-kan ?".

"Brengsek !"

"Brengsek ?" Sehun menyeringai "kau tahu betul jiku dirimu brengsek. Pura – pura mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya agar dia memaafkan ayahmu ? aku tidak tahu jika ternyata hal serendah itu mengalir dalam darah keluarga kita"

Mata Jongin memanas seiring dengan langkah Sehun yang menjauh. Hantaman dihatinya terasa sangat menyakitkan, apalagi orang yang ia cintai tengah menangis tersedu. Membuat hati Jongin semakin sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan rasa kegagalan yang membaur menjadi satu.

Jongin berjalan mundur ketika perasaan takut itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Darah dan air mata serta rasa putus asa menjadi perpaduan kuat yang memaksa buliran bening itu meluncur bebas. Bayangan mengenai seorang pria dimasalalu yang melindungi Jongin dengan nyawanya membuat tubuh Jongin menggigil.

Peluhnya menetes deras, sementara rasa takut kian membesar mengisi rongga hatinya, mengkontaminasi seluruh hatinya hingga hanya ada perasaan takut disana. Jongin mengepalkan jari tangannya, berusaha untuk melawan rasa takutnya untuk menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Memberikannya ketenangan meski dia sendiri tidak memiliki cukup ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Membiarkan seluruh air matanya tumpah disana, tidak peduli meskipun darah dibibirnya menempel pada kemeja Jongin. Dia hanya ingin menangis sekuat rasa kesalnya karena Sehun telah menginjak harga dirinya.

Jantung Jongin berdenyut sakit. Ia semakin memeluk Luhan erat. Sama seperti pelukannya pada saat itu_ pelukan kehilangan yang begitu mengerikan.

"maafkan aku Luhan_" Jongin berbisik lembut pada telinga Luhan, menarik gadis itu untuk dipeluknya lebih dalam _"maafkan aku Paman Zoumi"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort(maybe), fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 8/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao memandangi luar jendela sembari merenggangkan tubuh. Rupanya berlatih wushu membuat ia kelelahan dan pegal – pegal. Ia mengerang saat merasakan nyeri pada lutut akibat terjatuh saat jurus tendangan melompat.

Mata gadis itu menyipit saat kaca jendela yang ia pandangi menampilkan seseorang berdiri jauh dibelakangnya. Tao bergidik saat orang itu membuka pintu dan secepat kilat Tao berputar untuk memberikan tendangan dari tenaganya.

**_JDUUAKK !_**

Seseorang itu mengaduh sambil menarik kedua tangannya ke tempat dimana Tao melayangkan tendangan maut.

"ARRRGHH ! APA_YANG KAU_ LAKUKAN ?!" bentak orang itu dengan suara tersendat – sendat.

Tao mencibir "seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

"Kau…. menendangnya"

"Apa ?"

"Kau menendang…. Tepat…. disini" pria itu mengarahkan tangannya ke sekitar paha.

"YAACHH ! kau cabul !"

"KAU MENENDANG MASA DEPANKU, BODOHH !"

"Oops" Tao menutup mulutnya sendiri, gadis itu memiringkan kepala agar menyamai seseorang yang masih membungkuk kesakitan. Tao mengamati wajah itu dengan seksama hingga terkejut karena ia telah menendang seseorang yang dikenal berbahaya disekolah.

Demi neraka dan segala kesialannya. Tao menendang Kris. Astaga, lebih baik jika sekedar menendang. Tapi dia benar – benar menendang masa depan Kris.

Tao mengerang pelan dan diam – diam merencanakan simulasi dalam otaknya.

Dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti Luhan.

Dia tidak ingin hidupnya terancam setiap hari seperti Luhan.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi buronan senior.

Jadi, karena Tao tidak ingin menderita seperti Luhan maka ia lebih baik mengambil ancang – ancang terbaik sekarang juga untuk_

**_JDAAKK !_**

"AAAAUUUGGHH ! BODOH ! kenapa kau menendang kakiku !"

Kris mengerang kesakitan hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Tao tertawa lebar sambil menggoyangkan kaki dramatis. Dan betis raksasa itu kelihatannya sangat sangaaaaat sakit…. SEMPURNA.

"DENGAN INI, AKU MENYATAKAN BAHWA KITA BERPERANG…. HAHAHAA" tawa Tao menggelegar sementara Kris terlihat ingin menenggelamkannya kelantai.

_Mata panda si-a-lan…!_

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

_Aku melihatmu lagi hari ini_

_dirimu yang membuatku tertarik _

_dan dirimu yang membuatku resah setiap kali kau berjalan disampingku_

_aku begitu menyukai senyum dan mata lembutmu_

_tapi aku ketakutan untuk mengatakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya_

_aku sempat mengira bahwa aku memiliki keberanian_

_tapi setelah melihat jauh ke dalam hatiku,_

_keberanian itu tidak ada disana_

_jika seperti ini, masih pantaskah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu ?_

_P.S. mencariku ?aku ada diperpustakaan saat jam makan siang._

Langkah kaki gemetar itu terus menggema disepanjang koridor, Lay nampak tergesa berlari menuju perpustakaan sekolah dengan sebuah puisi diganggaman tangannya. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan kertas itu tertempel dipintu lokernya saat ia bermaksud mengambil buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Jam istirahat makan siang akan berakhir 3 menit lagi. Dia harus cepat berlari atau dia akan kembali gagal untuk menemukan siapa orang misterius yang selalu mengirimkan puisi – puisi ini padanya.

Saat berhasil memasuki ruang perpustakaan, Lay mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok itu. Ia mendapati beberapa murid berjalan diantara rak buku, dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk membaca atau hanya sekedar berputar untuk menemukan buku yang mereka cari. Mata Lay nampak putus asa karena dia tidak bisa_ atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang mengirimkan puisi – puisi itu padanya. Apalagi diperpustakaan tidak ada seorangpun yang memandang padanya semakin membuat dia sakit kepala hingga ia menemukan Suho dan Jongdae tengah membaca buku disudut perpustakaan.

Lay berjalan gontai menghampiri mereka "apa kalian melihat_" dia memandangi kertas digenggaman tangannya "_orang yang mungkin mencurigakan disekitar sini tadi ?"

Suho dan Jongdae menggeleng.

Lay membuang napas frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja _'aku gagal lagi' _sedihnya dalam hati.

Bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran berdentang nyaring. Suho mengemasi buku bacaannya dan Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama sementara Lay masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu merenung.

"aku duluan" kata Suho tersenyum kecil pada Lay.

"emm… Oppa" jawab Lay malas.

Jongdae meletakkan kembali bukunya ke meja, mengangkat jarinya membentuk semacam persegi panjang untuk melihat Lay dari sana "ini seperti bukan kau. Kenapa murung begitu ? kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Kris ? atau lebih parahnya kau jadi menikah dengan Kris tapi dia ternyata sudah mencintai orang lain kemudian kau adalah istri yang tidak dicintai"

Lay memutar bola matanya malas "sialan kau !"

"apa yang terjadi ?" Jongdae sangat _kepo._

"Tidak ada" Lay mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Jongdae dari sana, dia igin sendiri. Merenungi dirinya yang selalu gagal untuk menemukan_ _arrggghhh ! aku bisa gila _"pergilah wajah kotak !"

"kau tidak masuk kelas ? kita akan terlambat untuk jam terakhir ?"

"aku ingin mencari beberapa buku bacaan. Kau pergilah lebih dulu !" dengan begitu ia bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan malas memutari rak buku diruang perpustakaan tanpa sadar jika Jongdae terus mengikutinya dibelakang.

Mata Lay menyipit ketika menemukan selembar kertas terselip diantara buku. Dia mengambilnya.

_aku adalah orang ceroboh yang sering kehilangan arah_

_bahkan di hari__yang secerah ini, aku telah kehilangan arah karena senyuman cantik yang membekukan langkahku_

_seringkali aku tersesat tanpa tahu dimana arah barat dan timur_

_aku seringkali tersesat tanpa tahu kemana seharusnya aku pergi_

_hingga kompas kecil menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku_

_kompas kecil yang memberiku petunjuk kemana aku harus pergi_

_benda itu mengatakan bahwa aku harus kesana_

_hatimu._

_P.S aku adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum padamu. Perhatikan cafemu pada malam hari__dan kau akan menemukanku. Ahh ! apa kau melihat sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat muda disekitar kertas puisi ini ? jika kau melihatnya, ambilah ! itu adalah tanda cintaku untukmu._

"bukankah ini_"

"apa yang dia maksud kotak ini ?" tanya Jongdae dengan sebuah kotak yang ia sodorkan pada Lay "aku menemukannya disana" ia menunjuk pada tumpukan buku dimeja belakang mereka sementara Lay menatapnya kosong.

"wahhh ! ternyata ketua OSIS kita memiliki seorang _secret admirer_" Jongdae terkekeh "apa aku harus ke kafemu setiap malam untuk melihat siapa dia sebenarnya ?"

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya ! berikan kotak itu padaku !" Jongdae kaget saat tiba – tiba Lay berubah ganas.

"ckk.. mentang – mentang kau punya _secret admirer _sekarang"

Lay tersenyum kecil "kau bahkan juga seorang _secret admirer_-nya Xium_"

"jangan pernah mengatakannya !" larang Jongdae sambil membekap mulut Lay "apa isi kotak itu ?" tanyanya kemudian setelah ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Lay.

Jantung Lay berdebar kencang dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya. Ia menarik salah satu pita kemudian memindahkan penutupnya hingga mata gadis itu membulat setelah menemukan benda yang sangat cantik disana.

Sebuah liontin dengan ukiran kompas mungil tertata apik disana. Terbuat dari emas putih mengkilap dan sangat indah.

Lay tertegun, berulangkali menelan ludah gugup untuk mengambil liontin itu_ namun si Jongdae sialan merebut kotaknya. Mengangkat benda itu tinggi – tinggi, jadi secara otomatis Lay tidak bisa meraihnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis kemudian_

**_JDAAKK !_**

Jongdae mengaduh sambil mengelus betisnya. Lay tersenyum – senyum dengan kesuksesannya menendang Jongdae, sekalipun dia perempuan tapi sungguh tendangan itu nyaris membuat Jongdae limbung.

Tapi, Jongdae tidak sepengecut itu. Pemuda berwajah kotak itu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan rasa sakit meski sesungguhnya _aww.. sakit sekali_, biarlah dia tidak mungkin membalas dendam pada perempuan. Jongdae itu laki – laki sejati, sungguh.

Dan Jongdae tersenyum konyol, Lay memasang muka jijik. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali Lay perlihatkan kepada siapapun, karena Lay sering memasang wajah galak saat di sekolah dan wajah innocent ketika di café.

"aku yakin, kau terlahir dengan kepribadian ganda. 1 menit kau murung menit berikutnya kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh !"

**_PLETAAKK !_**

Okay, Lay lagi – lagi menyiksa Jongdae hari ini.

"Kau terlalu senang atau apa ? kenapa memukulku begitu ?"

"aku hanya sebal padamu, kau mengganggu moment bahagiaku"

"aku benar – benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah mencintai ketua OSIS kita" kata Jongdae menggoda sementara ia menarik pipi Lay ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"_ aww, Jongdae sialan jangan menarik pipiku seperti itu. YACHH.. lepaskan bodoh !"

.

.

.

"AWAWWWAAWAA ! kemana Luhan, Jongin, Sehun dan Tao pergi ? ini sudah waktunya pelajaran dan mereka tidak adaaaa….!" Kyungsoo berteriak heboh dikelasnya. Beberapa murid memandang malas pada tingkah abstrak Kyungsoo yang kembali kumat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibelakangnya dengan Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikannya dari samping.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Baekhyun merasa terganggu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum kecil dengan tingkahnya sendiri kemudian duduk tenang dibangkunya karena guru mereka sudah berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Chanyeol-ah ! bisakah kau ambilkan aku beberapa buku matematika diperpustakaan ?"

"baik _Saem !_" kata Chanyeol bangkit berdiri.

"biar aku saja" kata Xiumin menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Dia memakai alasan mengambil buku diperpustakaan karena khawatir dimana Luhan sekarang setelah _sunbae _tidak waras itu mengejarnya saat jam istirahat makan siang. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun dan Jongin tidak ada dikelas semakin membuatnya takut.

"aku ikuuuuttttt !" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring sambil melompat – lompat menyusul Xiumin dari belakang. Meninggalkan tatapan _cengo_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun, seluruh teman sekelas dan guru mereka.

_Kenapa kyungsoo bisa sehyperaktif itu ?_

.

.

.

"Sunbae sialan !" maki Tao diantara usahanya melarikan diri dari kejaran Kris. Rupanya mereka benar – benar berperang setelah Tao menendang masa depannya. Salah sendiri, Kris masuk dengan cara mengendap – endap saat ia berlatih wushu, jadi jangan salahkan kaki Tao yang secara reflek memberikan tendangan maut bertenaga super kejam.

Ia tertawa kecil saat Kris tidak lagi mengikutinya. Memilih untuk berjalan lurus karena ia melihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo diujung koridor. 2 sahabatnya itu berbelok ke arah perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"dasar, kemana sih perginya si es batu dan diva jadi – jadian itu ? membuat kita repot mencarinya saja. kau tahu Xiumin, tadi aku juga mencarinya bersama Jongin dan Jongin meninggalkanku. Kris sunbae juga_ aaww ! kenapa tiba – tiba berhenti !"

Xiumin membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan Kyungsoo terus mengomel dibelakangnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan mencari dimana Luhan sekarang. Prioritasnya telah berganti secara instan setelah kembali menemukan mereka.

Jongdae dan Lay.

"aku benar – benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah mencintai ketua OSIS kita" kata Jongdae menggoda sementara ia menarik pipi Lay ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"_ aww, Jongdae sialan jangan menarik pipiku seperti itu. YACHH.. lepaskan bodoh !"

_Bukankah mereka sangat bahagia ? dan lucu ?_

Xiumin meringis kecil, sesuatu didadanya terasa menyakitkan. Cintanya yang bahkan belum mampu ia ungkapkan ternyata selalu menyakiti hatinya. Ia semakin takut dengan perasaan dalam dirinya yang terus meneriakkan nama Jongdae, menyerah mungkin pilihan yang bagus. Tapi, bisakah dia menyerah bahkan sebelum dia memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Jongdae ?

Tapi, bukankah semua yang dia lihat ini adalah suatu peringatan bahwa dia memang tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan cinta seperti ini kepada Sunbaenya. Jongdae sudah bahagia dengan Lay yang selalu ada disisinya, jadi untuk apa Xiumin mempertahankan semua perasaan menyakitkan ini. Dia hanya cukup mencintai Jongdae tanpa harus memilikinya.

"hey Xiumin" Tao menepuk pundak Xiumin pelan "apa yang_"

"ayo kita kembali ke kelas" kata Xiumin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan Tao agar tidak melihat kearah perpustakaan. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu betapa menyedihkan cinta sepihak yang dia rasakan.

"tapi Xiumin… kita belum mengambil bukunya dan kita juga harus mencari Luhan" Kyungsoo berusaha protes dan berontak dari tarikan Xiumin. Berbeda dengan Tao yang hanya menurut saat Xiumin menarik lengannya menjauh, dia tahu apa yang Xiumin perhatikan tadi karena ia sempat melirik ke arah perpustakaan. Tapi dia diam saja dan tidak menanyakan apapun. Memberi Xiumin waktu untuk menata suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"kau tidak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu disini ?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Membuat Luhan jengah lalu mendorong Jongin agar menjauh darinya.

"aku tidak apa, lagipula aku hanya pusing. Kembalilah ke kelas !"

Jongin mengangguk pasrah. Menarik gorden untuk menutupi tempat Luhan tengah berbaring. Memandang sekilas pada gorden yang telah tertutup sebelum keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Jongin menunduk, entah kenapa dia sekarang merasa takut jika terus berada disekitar Luhan. Dia takut jika keberadaannya akan menyulitkan Luhan. Kemungkinan jika Sehun akan terus melukai gadis itu dan ancaman bahaya yang mungkin saja akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya atau mungkin ayah Sehun membuat dia semakin sakit kepala.

Dia tidak pernah mengira jika semuanya menjadi serumit ini. Dia bahkan belum berani meminta maaf pada Luhan atas kebohongan yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dan Sehun_ _brengsek ! _Jongin harus memberi Sehun pelajaran karena dia telah melukai Luhan.

Jongin segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Membanting pintunya terbuka mencari sosok Sehun disana tanpa peduli dengan pandangan heran seluruh penghuni kelas yang tertuju padanya. Dia berdecak sebal karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Segera membanting kembali pintunya, mengacuhkan teriakan guru yang menyuruhnya untuk memasuki kelas.

Langkah penuh amarah itu menggema, Jongin memutari koridor, menaiki tangga menuju atap, turun kembali.. membanting semua pintu terbuka dengan paksa namun ia masih tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Pada akhirnya amarah semakin menumpuk, Jongin memaksa kaki lelahnya terus melangkah menyusuri Wufan Highscool hingga sosok yang ia cari muncul dari balik pintu.

Jongin menggeram, giginya bergesekan kuat sementara tinju sudah mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti setelah menemukan Jongin berdiri tidak jauh didepannya.

Mereka menyeringai sebelum melangkah bersamaan untuk saling mendekat.

Sehun nampak santai dengan kepalan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jongin sudah menendang dada Sehun dengan keras. Membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terjungkal kebelakang.

Jongin berjalan cepat menghampirinya, mencengkeram kuat kerah Sehun sebelum akhirnya satu tinjuan ia layangkan pada mantan adiknya itu.

Seketika emosi Sehun tersulut. Ia bangkit berdiri, menendang perut Jongin dengan kekuatan kakinya. Memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah Jongin sebelum akhirnya membanting tubuh itu ke atas kerasnya permukaan lantai.

Kaki Sehun sempat menendang tubuh Jongin hingga terguling, membuat Jongin mengaduh kecil lalu menarik kaki Sehun untuk membantingnya kelantai. Dia berhasil dengan Sehun yang menggelepar disampingnya. Wajah mereka telah dipenuhi luka dan darah segar.

Jongin bangkit, memposisikan tubuh diatas Sehun lalu meninju wajah yang sudah penuh luka itu bertubi – tubi. Sehun merasa terhina, dengan begitu ia membalik posisi kemudian melayangkan tinjunya pada muka Jongin. Jauh lebih kuat dan mengerikan dari tinjuan yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya. Darah dan keringat mereka berceceran memenuhi lantai keramik dibawah mereka. Lantai itu tidak lagi putih bersih seperti sebelumnya, melainkan berubah menjadi warna merah dan panas. sepanas kemarahan dan emosi yang menguar dari dua orang pemuda yang terus terlibat dalam perkelahian sengit.

"ASTAGA… SEHUUNNN !" Kris berteriak dari ujung koridor. Segera berlari untuk memisahkan pergulatan berbahaya yang terjadi disekolahnya. Ia menarik paksa tubuh Sehun, namun pemuda itu berontak hingga Kris terdorong kebelakang. Sehun kembali mencengkeram kerah Jongin, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mencekik leher Sehun menggunakan kerah pemuda itu sendiri.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kembali berusaha memisahkan perkelahian 2 orang itu, ia bernapas lega karena Lay dan Jongdae serta beberapa murid yang tidak sengaja melintas ditempat itu turut membantunya memisahkan Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun berusaha berontak dari pegangan beberapa murid, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama.. bahkan ia sempat menghempaskan tangan Jongdae yang mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Membuat Jongdae terpaksa terpelanting kebelakang. Tinju Jongin sudah nyaris mengenai wajah Sehun, namun beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi karena Kris menghentikan tinju Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Kris menahan tinjuan Jongin, meremas kepalan tangan Jongin ditangannya lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Membiarkan Jongdae dan siswa lain memeganginya agar tidak menyerang Sehun kembali.

"BERHENTI BERKELAHI ! KALIAN BERDUAAA !" teriak Kris penuh amarah "ini sekolah bukan arena perkelahian. Dasar Bodoh !"

"K-Kalian berdarah !" kata Jongdae terkejut dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipis Jongin serta Sehun "YA ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian ?!"

"J-Jongin-ah_"

"Luhan ?" kata Lay terkejut.

Tubuh Sehun menegang setelah mendapati Luhan berdiri diantara ia dan Jongin. Ia berdecih tidak suka dengan kedatangan Luhan "apa yang mau kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sehun sinis "apa kau ingin membela pengecut ini didepanku ?"

Jongin mengeratkan gigi emosi "tutup mulutmu dan jangan berani membuka mulut untuk bicara pada Luhan. Sekali lagi kau bicara padanya, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu !"

"jadi sekarang kau berusaha membunuhku untuk menutupi kesalahanmu atas kematiannya_" Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas "_beranikah kau mengatakan pada Luhan jika sebenarnya ayahnya telah mati ? ayahnya telah mati didepan matamu dan kau masih terus mengikuti anaknya ! berhentilah bertingkah memuakkan Kim Jongin !"

"Sehun ! Kau_"

"b-benarkah_ itu ?" tanya Luhan dengan bibir gemetar "benarkah ayahku sudah mati ?"

"Luhan, aku_"

"diam kau Kim Jongin ! aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat ayahmu membawa ayahku pergi. Apa kau pikir aku bahkan bisa melupakan hari itu ? apa kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku ? kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sialan ! kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau mengenal ayahku dan bahkan kau tahu jika ayah sudah tidak ada didunia ini !" satu _liquid _mengalir dari mata Luhan yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah, Jongin tidak pernah melihat Luhan sehancur ini sebelumnya. Dia yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar kini terisak pilu, turut menyakiti hatinya yang sudah terluka dengan kehilangannya dimasa lalu. Ia telah kehilangan sosok paman Zoumi dari hidupnya dan dia juga telah kehilangan sosok adik seperti Sehun dan juga terpaksa menghindari Kyungsoo_ seseorang yang sangat ia cintai_ Jongin ingin menangis sekarang. Berteriak kepada Tuhan untuk setidaknya memberi titik terang pada kehidupan menyedihkan yang harus mereka jalani.

"_seharusnya kau mengatakan sejak awal Jongin" kata Luhan lirih "seharusnya kau mengatakan sejak awal jika ayahku sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku dan aku tidak harus berharap bahwa ayahku akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Ayah adalah harapan terakhirku setelah Ibu lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama keluarganya yang lain. Lalu untuk apa aku berdiri disini sekarang ? untuk siapa aku tetap hidup seperti ini jika hanya kepedihan yang aku rasakan_" Luhan terisak pilu sementara Lay yang tidak mengerti permasalahan mereka memeluk bahunya. Turut merasakan kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan.

Pegangan yang menahan tubuh Sehun serta Jongin melemah, Jongdae memandang Luhan dengan air mata yang nyaris menetes. Kris menatap lurus pada Luhan, ada kesedihan yang ia tahan didalam kelopak matanya. Luhan telah kehilangan ayahnya dan dia telah kehilangan Ibunya. Bukankah hidup mereka sangat menyedihkan ?

Sehun memalingkan muka ke arah lain, memilih untuk melangkah pergi dari sana. Membiarkan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_kumohon Jongin-ah, jangan menutupi apapun lagi" kata Luhan menatap sendu pada wajah lebam Jongin. Sementara Jongin menunduk. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa hingga Luhan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkannya dengan membawa perasaan kacau dan hancur.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_kita harus memancing mereka keluar sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih bahaya" _**

**_"_****_kau tahu jika mereka tidak akan semudah itu menampilkan dirinya"_**

**_"_****_kita harus berani mengambil tindakan lebih dulu sebelum mereka mengambil nyawa keluarga kita"_**

**_"_****_aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat mereka pasti melancarkan rencana untuk membunuh kita satu per satu. Siwon gila itu ! kenapa kita harus bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk saham ?"_**

**_"_****_ini perang Kyuhyun. Menyerang atau mati"_**

**_"_****_baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Hyung. Jadi rencana apa yang kita miliki ?"_**

**_"_****_Sehun dan Jongin"_**

**_"_****_apa ? jangan libatkan anak – anak kita"_**

**_"_****_tapi hanya itu yang bisa memancing Siwon keluar !"  
"biarkan saja ! aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku menyayangi Sehun !"_**

**_"_****_kau pikir aku tidak menyayangi Jongin ? kita melakukan ini untuk hidup mereka dimasa depan. Kita harus membunuh Siwon lebih dulu atau keberadaan Siwon akan mengancam mereka dimasa depan"_**

**_"_****_baiklah ! kita butuh banyak bodyguard dan_ Zoumi"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Suara sirine memekakan telinga menggema keras mengalahkan bunyi hujan dan gelegar petir disuatu sore didaerah Cheondo. Tubuh lemas seorang pria menggelepar diatas ranjang putih yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Tenaga medis darurat secara sigap memasukkan ranjang itu kedalam mobil ambulance, membawanya melaju meunju rumah sakit terdekat ditengah guyuran hujan yang terlihat mengerikan._

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki panik 2 orang pria serta 2 orang wanita menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada bagian informasi sebelum berlari menuju sebuah ruang pasien. Napas lega muncul dari ke-4 orang itu setelah mendapati putra mereka selamat tanpa mendapatkan luka yang berarti. Hanya beberapa lengan mereka yang dililit perban tipis serta beberapa plester luka._

_Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sehun lalu menciumnya singkat "kau baik – baik saja kesayangan Appa ? maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini" kata Kyunhyun pada Sehun yang masih terpejam sementara Sungmin menangis lega dibelakangnya._

_Beberapa pasang mata disana dikejutkan dengan suara melengking Jongin yang menjerit histeris diranjangnya. Kyuhyun melihat itu sebagai trauma, dia menangis dengan keadaan Jongin. dia sudah benar – benar bersalah karena menyetujui rencana ini. Bagaimana bisa dia terbujuk dengan mudahnya. Hanya gara – gara saham tidak berguna._

_"__jangan mendekat !" teriak Jongin sambil menangis keras, seketika Sehun terjaga dari pengaruh obat tidur dan berlari ke ranjang kakaknya. Dia memeluk Jongin yang terus menangis "Sehun ! pergi dari sini ! dia bisa membunuhmu, dia bisa membunuhmu" teriak Jongin menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Mata basah Jongin menatap tajam pada ayahnya yang nampak panik. _

_"__Jongin, ini Appa sayang. Ini Appa" kata Hankyung berjalan mendekat._

_"__tidak !" Jongin menjerit "kau bukan Appaku. Kau buka Appa"_

_"__adakah Dokter disini ? tolong tenangkan dia" perintah Hankyung menyerah mendekati putranya, memerintah seorang dokter untuk menyuntikkan cairan penenang pada Jongin yang terus memandang takut pada ayahnya._

_Kyuhyun menepuk pundak kakaknya 'kita telah bersalah" katanya penuh penyesalan._

_Hankyung menggeleng "setidaknya kita berhasil memancing Siwon keluar"_

_"__aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan saham itu" kata Kyuhyun "ini lebih mengerikan dari yang sudah aku perkirakan. Padahal dulu kita berteman tapi siapa yang mengira jika dia tega melakukan ini kepada keluarga kita"_

_Hankyung membisu._

_Sementara Kyuhyun menarik lengan kakaknya setelah menemukan luka kecil dijarinya "dari mana kau mendapatkan luka sayatan ini ?"_

_Hankyung yang sadar segera menarik tangannya "hanya luka kecil saja. kau tidak perlu memusingkannya"_

_"__tapi Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun ketika Hankyung melangkah pergi. suaranya terpotong karena seorang bodyguard menghampirinya lalu berbisik pada telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu terbelalak lalu segera berlari menuju ruang ICU._

_Caranya berlari sungguh berantakan, bahkan nyaris terjungkal akibat kakinya sendiri. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya, bibirnya gemetar.. perasaan takut menggelayutinya. Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya membeku dipintu masuk setelah menemukan sosok yang benar – benar kacau disana._

_Napas Kyuhhyun tercekat, suaranya terkunci ditenggorokan. Ia menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati orang itu. Tangisnya pecah seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat. Dia menjatuhkan diri untuk memeluk sosok yang terkulai diatas ranjang rumah sakit, tangisnya semakin berantakan kala mendapati darah terus menetes dari tubuh orang itu._

_"__Zoumi ! maafkan aku, maafkan aku"_

_Zoumi hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Seolah dia tengah mengatakan bahwa ia baik – baik saja, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat "jika aku tahu semua akan sekacau ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini seorang diri. Maafkan aku_ maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu"_

_Mata Kyuhyun menajam ketika mendapati Hankyung berdiri diambang pintu. Tanpa babibu dengan menghampiri kakaknya lalu melayangkan bogem mentah sekuat tenaga._

_ "__ini rencanamukan ! kau yang merencanakan ini hingga membahayakan nyawa putraku dan juga sahabat kita. Kau Hyung yang brengsek !"_

_"__kau juga brengsek karena menyuruh Zoumi melakukan ini Kyuhyun ! kau pikir kau tidak bersalah disini !"_

_"__kau lebih bersalah karena mengusulkan rencana tidak masuk akalmu itu !"_

_"__dan kau sangat bersalah karena menyetujuinya !"_

_"__aku tidak peduli dengan saham perusahaan bodoh itu. Kau boleh mengambil semuanya !"_

_"__apa kau sedang berusaha memecah keluarga kita !"_

_"__ya !" sahut Kyuhyun emosi "sudah cukup semua ini membahayakan keluarga bahkan teman – teman kita. Aku ingin berhenti mengurusi Siwon dan ketololannya"_

_Hankhyung menyeringai "baik" jawabnya dingin "lakukan sesuka hatimu dan jangan menyesali keputusanmu !"_

_…__. …._

_Keesokan harinya. _

_Kyuhyun mendapati seorang pengacara memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. Dimana kertas sialan itu menyatakan bahwa nama Kim Kyuhyun telah dicoret dalam daftar keluarga Kim. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang rawat Jongin, mendesah frustasi ketika kamar itu telah kosong dan tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan kakaknya. Kemudian dia berlari tergesa – gesa menuju bangsal Zoumi, napasnya tercekat ketika kamar itu juga kosong dan tertata rapi._

_Kyuhyun panik. Bukan karena namanya telah dicoret dari keluarga, tapi lebih kepada kemana kakaknya dan Zoumi pergi._

_Rumah. Ya, dia harus ke rumah kakaknya sekarang juga._

_Setelah cukup mampu menguasai perasaan panik dalam dirinya, dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Segera melompat keluar ketika sampai dirumah kakaknya tepat disebelah rumahnya sendiri._

_Pemandangan disana membuat dia terkejut setengah mati._

_Rumah itu kosong. Bahkan semua perabotan telah ditutup dengan kain putih, menandakan bahwa pemilik rumahnya telah pergi._

_Dengan air mata yang nyaris menetes, Kyuhyun berjalan terseok – seok menuju mobilnya. Memutar mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. _

_Tersenyum perih ketika mendapati putranya memandang keluar jendela dengan mata kosong. Air mata yang dia tahan jatuh tanpa terkendali, nalurinya sebagai ayah menuntun dia untuk memeluk Sehun. Erat. Seerat – eratnya. Sehun tidak membalas, matanya tetap terpaku keluar jendela. Kosong dan mengerikan. Air mata kecilnya terjatuh._

_Samar – samar Kyuhyun mendengar putranya berbisik "cepatlah kembali, Jongin Hyung"_

_._

_._

_._

_Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan dengan Hankyung yang mengemudi secara santai. Memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah minimalis berpagar rendah, dia menoleh ke kursi penumpang._

_"__turun dan lakukan dengan cepat !" titahnya dingin._

_Zoumi mengangguk, membuka pintu dengan hati – hati. Sedikit meringis ketika sensasi terbakar kembali menyiksa tubuhnya. Langkahnya terlihat sangat pelan sampai tangannya membuka gerbang mini dari pagar rumah itu._

_Dia berjalan memutar, senyumnya terkembang seketika setelah menemukan gadis mungil dengan rambut dikuncir 2 tengah menanam bunga bersama ibunya. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Zoumi menangis._

_"__Baba !" teriak Luhan berlarian menghampiri ayahnya, istrinya terkejut lalu tersenyum cerah kepada Zoumi. Senyum terindah yang pernah Zoumi lihat dalam hidupnya._

_"__dimana boneka beruang untuk Luhan ?" tanya bocah itu dalam pelukan hangat Zoumi "Baba pasti melupakannya lagi" kecewa gadis mungil itu dengan bibir mengerucut._

_Zoumi tersenyum meminta maaf lalu menciumi kening putrinya._

**_Ciuman terakhir. _**_Batinnya sedih._

_"__jika nanti Baba pergi bekerja lagi, Luhan janji ya harus jadi anak yang baik dan menemani Mama"_

_"__emm_ Baba" kata Luhan mengangguk lucu "tapi Baba jangan melupakan boneka beruang Hannie lagi" katanya merajuk lucu._

_"__tentu sayang, tentu saja" katakan pada Zoumi untuk tidak menangis. Dan peringatkan padanya untuk menahan rasa terbakar didalam tubuhnya lebih lama lagi meskipun itu mustahil._

_"__Ja.. Baba harus pergi sekarang sayang. Setelah ini, Hannie harus hidup dengan baik bersama Mama. Jangan bertanya kepada Mama kapan Baba akan pulang karena Baba berjanji akan segera pulang. Makan yang banyak, belajar yang rajin, pedulilah kepada orang – orang disekitarmu dan jadilah kebanggaan Baba dan Mama. Selamanya. Baba mencintaimu sayang"_

_"__apa Baba akan menjaga Oppa itu lagi ?"_

_Zoumi mengangguk "iya sayang. Mereka sangat lucu seperti Hannie. Namanya Jongin dan yang satunya Sehun. Luhan ingin berteman dengan Oppa ?"_

_Luhan mengangguk "Luhan ingin berteman dengan Oppa asalkan Oppa memberi Hannie boneka beruang" Zoumi terkekeh lalu menyentil dahi putrinya gemas "apa kau yang mengajarinya seperti ini ?" tanya Zoumi pada istrinya setelah tawanya cukup reda._

_"__eyy_ kata siapa aku mengajari Luhan seperti itu" Leeteuk tersenyum "dia hanya terobsesi dengan boneka beruang karena kau terus menjanjikannya benda itu dan sampai kau tidak membelikannya. Betapa keterlaluannya Babamu ini sayang" Leeteuk mengambil alih Luhan lalu memeluknya. Zoumi tertawa lagi, tawa yang sedih jika Leeteuk cukup mampu memahaminya._

_Beberapa detik berlalu dengan Zoumi merekam seluruh memory bahagia ini dalam ingatannya. Dia mendekati keluarga kecilnya. Memeluk mereka erat. Membisikkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada telinga Leeteuk lalu melambai pada keluarganya._

_Entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa cemas dengan pelukan dan lambaian itu. Dia merasa takut._

_Luhan tidak memperhatikan ayahnya ketika orang yang disayanginya itu menaiki mobil, matanya terkunci pada sosok dingin dibalik kemudian. Luhan terus memandanginya hingga kaca mobil tertutup rapat._

_"__kita pergi sekarang" kata Zoumi setelah memasuki mobil Hankyung 'kumohon tetaplah hidup dengan baik meskipun aku tidak bisa lagi menemani kalian Leeteuk, Luhan'._

_"__aku sudah memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu. Jadi, matilah dengan tenang dan aku berjanji akan menyembunyikan berita kematianmu dari mereka"_

_…__. …._

_"__ku kira racun itu akan membunuhnya dalam jangka waktu 24 jam"_

_"__perkiraanmu salah" kata Hankyung tidak setuju "hanya 18 jam, dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan efek dari racun itu"_

_Siwon tertawa "bukankah itu lebih baik. Zoumi berpotensi mengetahui kerjasama kita jadi keputusan yang sangat bijak untuk segera membunuhnya"_

_"__kau benar, apalagi adikku sendiri yang merekomendasikan Zoumi untuk turun tangan. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata dia setolol itu"_

_"__tapi kita gagal membunuh Sehun dan saham itu tidak bisa kita ambil meskipun kau mencoretnya dari keluargamu"_

_"__kau tahu betapa gigihnya Zoumi melindungi mereka, bahkan orangmu nyaris membunuh putraku"_

_"__aku melakukannya agar kita tidak dicurigai. Coba apa yang akan dipikirkan para penyidik jika menemukan kenyataan bahwa hanya Sehun yang terluka ? kita tamat"_

_"__yeah, aku tidak bisa berdebat denganmu. Dan aku punya masalah lain disini" ungkap Hankyung serius._

_"__wanita yang mati itu" tebak Siwon cepat "aku sudah mengurusnya dan beruntung ada polisi bodoh yang bisa dipersalahkan. Tapi aku akan mendapat kesulitan mengatasi perkara itu nanti karena 1 rekaman CCTV berhasil sampai pada tangan jaksa penuntut. Kupikir aku sudah menghapus semuanya"_

_"__limpahkan saja pada polisi yang menembaknya saat itu"_

_"__kau pikir bisa semudah itu ? aku tentu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik jika saja kau tidak menambah tembakan pada jantung wanita itu hingga tewas"_

_"__itu sebagai pengalihan agar polisi itu berhenti mengejarku. Dan bahkan aku mendapatkan luka akibat tembakan polisi bodoh itu" dia menunjukan jari tangannya pada Siwon._

_"__kau beruntung karena timah itu tidak memotong jarimu"_

_"__biarkan aku turun tangan"_

_"__siapa yang kau hubungi ?"_

_"__keluarga Kim yang lain"_

**_Flashback end_**

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Suasana di pusat perbelanjaan Cheondamdong memang tidak pernah sepi. Mengingat tempat itu menawarkan beraneka ragam barang dari merk biasa sampai terkenal membuat tempat itu menjadi favorit. Bukan hanya itu saja, pemandangan para pengunjung yang semakin malam malah semakin ramai membuat kota Seoul rela mendapat julukan kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Diarah utara terdapat beberapa anak muda berjalan santai bersama teman – teman mereka, di barat daya terdapat keluarga kecil menggandeng seorang bocah mungil dan di arah selatan nampak pria paruh baya memijit pelipisnya pening, disebuah toko boneka.

"aku tidak tahu jika memilih boneka saja akan sesulit ini" rutuknya jengkel "warna apa yang disukai Luhan ? ungu, merah muda, putih, cokelat ?" dia menunjuk barisan boneka beruang sambil menyebutkan warnanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum "karena beruang berwarna cokelat jadi berikan saja dia warna cokelat"

"tapi yang warna putih itu sangat bagus" suaminya masih kebingungan.

"yang putih itu panda. Bukan beruang"

Kang in terkekeh pelan "baiklah. Tolong ambilkan aku boneka itu"

… ….

Setibanya dimobil, Kang In panik setengah mati setelah menyadari sesuatu "Yifan pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu bahwa dia punya adik tiri"

"kita bisa membicarakannya baik – baik" sahut Leeteuk tenang "atau kita bisa menahannya lagi, menunggu Yifan menerimaku lebih dulu mungkin akan lebih mudah nantinya untuk membuat dia mengerti bahwa Luhan_"

"tidak !" potong Kang In cepat "kita sudah menahan ini selama 5 tahun dan dia masih bersikeras menolakmu. Dia membuatku sakit kepala dan keputusanku untuk membawa Luhan sudah bulat"

"apa mereka akan memaafkanku ?" tanya Leeteuk sedih.

Kang In mengelus bahu istrinya sayang "kau adalah Ibu mereka. Tentu saja mereka akan memaafkanmu"

"tapi Yifan dan Luhan_"

"percayalah, mereka pasti bisa menjadi kakak adik yang manis"

_Jika saja 2 orang ini tahu bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan tengah bermusuhan sengit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan nimpuk gue karena udah ngebuat ff versi kacau kaya begini. Entah kenapa gue selalu kena _writer block_ waktu ngelanjutin ff aneh ini. Tauklah_ idenya aja udah jelek kok.

Maafin atas segala typo karena chapter ini gk gue baca ulang dan maaf lagi karena ff ini sangat mengecewakan. Gue sampek punya pikiran pengen nge-delete ini ff. serius.

Kayanya kita udah terlalu fokus ke konflik Sehun, Luhan, Jongin.. sekarang waktunya stop dan mengupas konflik yang lain. Yeheee !

Coba tebak ! konflik siapa ? Konflik siapaaa ?

Gue ingatin lagi kalo ff ini bakalan panjang ngalahin tali jemuran karena 12 orang woy.. 12 orang. Mikirin jalan ceritanya aja udah bikin frustasi tingkat dewa. Berdoa aja semoga gue diberi kekuata buat namatin ff ini kalo enggak terpaksa delete.

Uhhuukkk ! uhukk ! udah ya, gue lagi sakit. Gak mau ngomong banyak – banyak takut nular. Dan berkah sakit itu pula yang ngasih gue kesempatan buat udate chapter. Uye !

Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf gak bisa bales dan maaf buat yang udah gue kecewain karena menistakan Kyungsoo melulu. Gue suka aja nyiksa dia, terlihat dari ff gue di **_Within Living Memory. _**di ff itu gue juga nyiksa orang lain kaya Sehun. Dan di ff gue yang baru judulnya **_Back to December _**udah kelihatan banget kalo yang gue nistain itu Sehun. Heheeee ketawa evil bareng Kyuhyun.

#yaelah katanya sakit kok banyak bacot ni anak ?

Mianhe…

**_THANKS TO_**

**_READER-NIM_**

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Terimakasih sudah mampir.

Chapter 9 akan di update secepatnya. Sampai jumpa !

_Juliana Hwang mencintaimu._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_My Higschool My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Apa yang dilakukan Lay dikamarnya ketika kembali gagal menemukan pengirim surat misterius adalah membenamkan wajah dipermukaan bantal. Menangis keras. Setidaknya bantal sangat berguna untuk meredam isakan tangisnya agar kedua orang tuanya tidak mendengar jika putrinya menangis bodoh didalam kamar.

Dia sudah tidak tahu cara macam apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menemukan si misterius.

Lay mengangkat dirinya dari kasur, mengusap kasar air matanya. Membuka nakas disisi tempat tidurnya, meraih tumpukan puisi terkutuk disana. Membacanya kembali satu per satu. Pada akhirnya kertas itu hanya terlempar ke lantai keramik dibawah kakinya. tidak ada inisial apapun disana, tidak ada petunjuk kecuali catatan – catatan tidak berguna.

**_NB : mencariku ? aku ada ditaman saat istirahat makan siang._**

Demi siapapun orang idiot didunia, taman sekolah adalah tempat teramai selain kantin di jam istirahat makan siang. Dan Lay adalah orang idiot yang segera berlari ke taman sekolah, melupakan waktu makan siangnya dan tentu saja berakhir dengan helaan napas jengah.

Tidak ada orang yang menunggunya disana. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Satu – satunya objek familiar yang ditemukan matanya adalah Chanyeol dan Suho serta beberapa orang lain yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik.

Dia mendengus beberapa saat lalu berbalik.

**_NB : kau pasti penasaran ? aku adalah orang yang selalu berada disekitarmu._**

Sekali lagi alasan kenapa kata idiot ada didunia. jawabannya adalah Lay yang dipusingkan dengan kalimat diatas.

Apa – apaan itu ?

Bahkan bercerita kepada Xiumin malah semakin membuat dia sakit kepala karena menurut pengamatan pegawainya itu, Lay hanya terlihat dekat dengan Kris, Jongdae dan juga Suho. Kemudian, yang berada disekitarnya tentu saja ada banyak sekali orang. Dan sangat banyak terutama dia adalah Ketua OSIS.

**_P.S aku adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum padamu. Perhatikan cafemu pada malam hari __dan kau akan menemukanku. Ahh ! apa kau melihat sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat muda disekitar kertas puisi ini ? jika kau melihatnya, ambilah ! itu adalah tanda cintaku untukmu._**

Tanda cinta?

Apa orang ini sedang membual ? Tidak ada senyum yang dia dapat hari ini, yang dia tahu hanyalah senyum konyol Jongdae dimana hal itu membuatnya sangat ingin menonjok wajah kotak Jongdae sekarang juga.

Dan kata idoit benar – benar berguna disini karena yang kita bicarakan adalah café. Coba pikirkan seberapa banyak orang yang berkunjung ke café terutama pada malam hari.

Demi Tuhan !

Kenapa si misterius terlalu banyak bermain teka – teki. Jika suka kenapa tidak muncul saja dan semuanya selesai. Selesai dalam arti bahwa semua itu tidak akan berguna karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan yang sangat tidak dia cintai yaitu Kris.

Arghh ! Lay ingin lantai menelannya sedalam 300 meter.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan bahkan dengan hatinya sediri. Dia tidak mencintai Kris. Tapi dia mencintai orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah Suho. Dan Suho adalah orang paling tidak peka sedunia karena bahkan tidak menyadari jika panggilan 'oppa' adalah sinyal bahwa Lay menyukainya.

Dia sudah sangat bahagia ketika awal tahun ajaran baru Suho mengenalkannya dengan Chanyeol. kenapa Suho melakukan itu ? alasannya karena 'kita bersahabat dan ku pikir kau harus tahu mengenai sepupuku. Agar kau tidak terkejut ketika melihatku berjalan bersama tiang listrik di sekolah' hanya itu.

Arghhh ! kau gila.

G.I.L.A

"benar – benar gila !"

"siapa yang gila ?"

Lay tersentak, berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Ibunya berdiri disana.

"kau tidak ke café ? ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam biasanya kau berangkat"

"aku akan beragkat sebentar lagi _Mama_" jawab Lay beringsut meninggalkan Ibunya untuk bergegas mandi dan berangkat ke café. Café pemberian Kris ketika mereka bertunangan sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu atau lebih. Lay menggigit bibirnya "_Mama_, kenapa aku dan Kris bertunangan ?"

"karena kami ingin dia yang menjadi suamimu. Tentu saja" jawab Nyonya Zhang melangkah keluar.

"tapi aku tidak ingin dia menjadi suamiku"

Seseorang di ambang pintu sukses menegang.

"aku tidak mencintainya _Mama_. Aku tidak ingin pertunangan ini ada dan bahkan Kris juga menentangnya. Kami tidak ingin hidup bersama. Kami tidak bisa selamanya berpura – pura saling mencintai, aku juga tidak ingin hidup seperti itu nantinya" baik, kata – kata Lay sudah keterlaluan.

"kau cukup menikah dengannya dan semua selesai"

"ya, selesai untuk hidupku yang bahkan tidak berguna"

"apa yang terjadi padamu ? tidak biasanya kau sekasar ini kepada orang tuamu" Nyonya Zhang mendekati putrinya.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak lama"**_  
_**"dan kau pikir itu ada manfaatnya sekarang ?" Nyonya Zhang menggeleng "protesmu bahkan tidak bisa membuat kami yakin jika kau mampu mencari orang yang lebih pantas daripada Kris"

Lay diam.

Nyonya Zhang tersenyum "bersiaplah ! café itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika kau tidak ada disana dan jangan merencanakan apapun untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort(maybe), fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 9/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_cintaku yang senantiasa bermekaran seperti bunga dimusim semi ?"

"Park Chanyeol ! YA ! apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?"

"astaga Hyung" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek "cintamu seperti bunga ? dimusim semi lagi" perutnya terlalu sakit untuk tidak tertawa "puitis sekali"

"tsk, berikan padaku" dia merebut kertasnya dari si tinggi "apa yang kau lakukan disini ? pulang sana !"

"apa salahnya aku berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku ?"

"bagus jika kau hanya sekedar berkunjung. Tapi kau selalu datang ke sini setiap hari dan menghabiskan persediaan camilanku. Beli sendiri bodoh ! apa ayahmu tidak memberimu makanan dirumah sebenarnya ?"

"ayolah_" kata Chanyeol memposisikan diri duduk disofa sambil membopong setoples biscuit "ayahku itu gila ! dia menyuruhku belajar, belajar dan belajar tanpa memberiku makanan. Bahkan dia mengancam akan membakar televisi karena aku terlalu banyak menonton Baekhyun. Ayahku sangat berlebihan"

Suho mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Katakan kenapa dia bisa punya sepupu seperti Chanyeol !

"kau saja yang memang berbakat membuat semua orang naik darah. Minggir dari sofaku ! aku mau tidur siang dan jangan menonton drama murahan dikamarku !" dia mendorong si raksasa.

"YA ! kau kan bisa tidur di kasur ! tidak perlu mengusirku dari sofa jelekmu ini !"

"sudah mencuri camilan, menonton TV tanpa harus bayar tagihan listrik dan sekarang kau mengatai sofaku ?"

"aku tidak mengatai" bela Chanyeol setelah menelan beberapa biskuit dan diwarnai sedikit insiden tersedak. Dia meminum air putih yang ada di meja belajar Suho. Membuat pemiliknya terbakar "aku hanya berusaha jujur"

"sial !" umpat Suho jengkel "belajarlah caranya hidup nak, terkadang kebohongan lebih baik daripada kejujuran"

"seperti kau yang menyukai Lay begitu ?" Chanyeol berdecih "kalian bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada sebuah kebohongan"

Suho mendadak galau "keadaan memaksaku untuk tidak perlu mengatakannya. Lagipula, itu tidak berguna"

"apa kau benar Kakak sepupuku ?" aku tidak ingat jika aku punya sepupu seperti dirimu"

"sudahlah. Aku tidak penting untuknya"

"darimana kau tahu ?"

Suho mengendikkan bahu "hanya firasat" jawabnya tanpa dosa. Rahang Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah.

"dengar Hyung !" Chanyeol mendekati sepupunya "lakukan sesuatu sebelum kau menyesal"

"aku sudah melakukannya" jawab Suho dari meja belajar. Berpura – pura memilah buku untuk dipelajarinya.

"ya, kau memang sudah melakukannya dengan bersembunyi dibalik puisi – puisi bodoh itu" emosi Chanyeol naik. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan Suho yang seperti ini "apa kau bahkan tidak kasian padanya karena harus melewatkan makan siangnya hanya demi mencarimu ditaman sekolah saat itu ? Apa kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa sedihnya dia ketika berbalik tanpa menemukanmu ? Kumohon jadilah laki – laki !" teriaknya berjalan keluar membanting pintu kamar Suho dengan suara keras.

Suho menatap kepergian Chanyeol miris "kau bahkan tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang akan kami hadapi jika aku mengungkapkan siapa orang dibalik surat itu" Suho mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali "Kau tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya dia nanti karena kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Chanyeol. kau memang sangat bodoh untuk bisa memahami kekacauan yang aku alami_ dia milik Kris. Bukan milikku"

Suho menghembuskan napas berat. Buntu untuk memikirkan semua ini. Apalagi ujian kelulusan sudah ada didepan mata. Itu artinya tidak banyak lagi waktu baginya untuk selalu memperhatikan Lay. Dia merasa sekarat.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Sehun masih tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada otak manusia tinggi dikursi kemudi mobilnya.

Mobil Sehun.

Membuat dia jengkel setengah mati karena Kris bertingkah sok padanya, menyetir mobil untuk mengantar Sehun pulang yang mana wajahnya berdarah – darah dan meninggalkan mobilnya sendiri di parkiran sekolah. Lagipula, sekolah itu milik Kris. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"kenapa kau masih saja disini ?" tanya Sehun emosi ketika mereka berjalan memasuki rumah Sehun.

"apa lagi ?" Kris balik bertanya tidak jelas. Kemudian berlarian ke ruang belakang.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya ?_

"pulang saja sana !"

"berisik" sahut Kris membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya "duduk !" bentaknya pada Sehun.

Tunggu ! rumah siapa ini ? kenapa Sehun diperlakukan seperti manusia tidak bermartabat. Dibentak.

"aku tidak_"

"ku bilang duduk !"

_Ok, sekarang waktunya menurut._

"Arghh ! pelan – pelan bodoh !" maki Sehun kesal ketika Kris secara semena – mena menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol sebelumnya tepat pada semua luka – luka diwajahnya.

Dia mendesis beberapa kali karena_ sial ! sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa berkelahi segila ini dengan Kim Jongin brengsek itu. Wajahnya sakit disemua tempat. Pelipisnya berdarah, pipinya robek, hidungnya nyeri dan bibirnya pecah.

"Lihat ! kau masih anak – anak" komentar Kris ketika Sehun kembali menjerit sakit.

"apa – apaan" protes Sehun tidak terima "kau saja yang menekan lukaku dengan sengaja, kau pikir tidak sakit ?"

"aku tidak sengaja melakukannya dan kumohon jadilah dewasa agar aku tidak lagi merepotkan diri untuk mengobati luka – luka tidak pentingmu itu. Atau setidaknya, carilah seseorang yang kau cintai agar dia mau menggantikanku menempelkan obat diwajahmu" kata Kris panjang lebar sambil memasukkan obat – obat ke dalam kotak setelah yakin luka Sehun telah sukses mendapatkan _malpraktek _dari kedua tangannya, dia tersenyum bangga.

"apa aku memintamu ?"

Kris menggeleng "tidak" katanya berjalan pergi untuk mengembalikan kotak ke tempat semula. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum ketika pelayan Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengembalikan kotak obat itu. Sehun tersenyum sangaaaaaaaaaattttt tipis _'kau menggantikan dia sebagai kakakku Kris' _batinnya miris.

"jadi_" mulainya setelah duduk disamping Sehun "_ayah siapa yang kau ributkan dengan Jongin ?"

Sehun membuang muka "bukan ayah siapa – siapa" jawabnya ketus.

"bukan ayah siapa – siapa saja wajahmu sudah hancur. Apalagi jika dia ayah adalah siapa – siapa. Aku berani bertaruh jika tadi aku tidak datang tepat waktu salah satu dari kalian pasti sudah mati"

Sehun tertawa sumbang "dia tidak akan tega membunuhku" alis Kris naik ke atas.

"kenapa aku merasa seperti kau sangat dekat dengan Jongin"

"dia_" Sehun mendengus "_bukan siapa – siapa" Kris mendengus. Sepertinya kata bukan siapa - siapa sangat populer disini.

"ku kira kau belum ingin membicarakannya denganku" Kris menyandarkan kepala pada sofa, menerawang langit – langit sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Sesuatu mengganggunya, dia melirik Sehun yang nampak tidak berekspresi. Dasar kapas ! "kenapa Luhan terlibat ?"

Akhirnya Sehun mendengar sebuah petir maha dahsyat.

Bahunya menegang, wajahnya semakin pucat mengalahkan warna pucat dari kulitnya sendiri. Napasnya berhenti ditenggorokan.

Kris mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dia menyentuh bahu Sehun. Terperanjat ketika Sehun menampar lengannya "bukankah ini saatnya kau mengantar Lay ? pulanglah Kris !"

Dahi Kris berkerut. Sangat jelas jika Sehun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak mau ikut campur. Semua orang berhak punya privasi. Dia mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi, menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar "kau benar. Aku harus menjemput tunangan yang tidak aku cintai itu. Bahkan aku sudah terlambat" gumam Kris mengecek waktu dipergelangan tangannya "aku pergi" pamitnya menutup pintu.

Sehun sempat memperhatikan Kris dari jendela kaca ruang tamunya. Bisa dia lihat Kris pergi menggunakan mobilnya, tapi dia tidak peduli itu. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah_ _tidak tahu._

Dengusan kesal meluncur beberapa kali. Tiba – tiba Sehun merasa sesak setelah Kris keluar dari rumahnya. Rumah besarnya terasa sangat sepi dan hampa. Hanya ada dia dan maid yang sibuk bekerja menggosok istana ayahnya disana – sini.

"Kekayaan tidak berguna" cibir Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

"sekarang kau harus mengatakan padaku siapa dirimu !" Jongdae melipat lengan dihadapan Jongin.

"bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu padahal kau tahu jika aku adalah Kim Jongin"

"bukan itu maksudku" Jongdae terlihat tidak sabaran "apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku ?"

"tidak ada"

"Jongin, aku sudah menjadi kakakmu selama lebih dari 7 tahun"

"itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya disini" protes Jongin sebal.

"benar sekali" Jongdae menjetikkan jari di udara, Jongin menggeleng bosan "yang ingin aku tanyakan pada adik hitamku ini adalah_"

"kau tidak perlu menyebutku hitam ! Aww_ bibir seksiku" jeritnya ketika sudut bibirnya terasa perih ketika berteriak. Bekas luka tinju diwajahnya sudah keterlaluan.  
"diamlah ! sampai mana tadi ?" Jongdae nampak berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tengah mengatur kalimat didalam otaknya "pertama, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Luhan dan Xiumin di café ? dia bahkan mengataimu pembohong_"

"itu karena_"

Jongdae mengangkat telapak tangan ke udara "jangan dijawab dulu !" Jongin mendengus.

"kedua, kenapa Luhan menghindarimu seperti kau adalah virus penyakit setelah hari itu dan ketiga, kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Sehun hingga wajah tidak tampanmu ini menjadi lebih jelek dari sebelumnya"

Jongin memutar bola mata bosan.

"kau mau aku menjawab semua pertanyaan itu ?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"matilah dulu baru aku akan menjawabnya"

"apa gunanya jawaban itu nanti jika aku mati ? dasar sialan !"

"yeah, aku memang sialan"

Giliran Jongdae memutar bola matanya "kenapa sangat sulit bicara denganmu ? aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur Jongin dan aku tidak sedang membela siapapun sekarang"

"apa aku mengatakan jika kau tukang ikut campur dan sedang membela seseorang ?"

Entah kenapa Jongdae merasa jika dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh didunia "kau ahli debat rupanya" dia menggeleng kalah "aku hanya penasaran kenapa berita yang mengatakan kau adalah pewaris Kim Group membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Jika dipikir – pikir, itu aneh karena bahkan perusahaan lain tidak mengambil pusing dengan para pewaris mereka atau para pewaris musuh mereka"

Jongin nampak berpikir sangat dalam, membuat Jongdae jadi tidak tega untuk terus membicarakan ini. Tapi, setidaknya dia harus tahu sesuatu atau dia akan segera mati penasaran.

"apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Sehun dimasalalu ? jangan berusaha mengelak karena aku tahu sesuatu tentang ayah kalian. Jika kau bertanya – tanya darimana aku mengetahui semua itu jawabannya adalah dari ayahku. Ayahku adalah hakim di Seoul dan dia adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kasus yang menimpa Kim Group 13 tahun lalu"

Rahang Jongin mengeras, pening seakan memukul kepalanya hingga pecah. Dia merasa tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semua hal memusingkan ini.

"apa saja yang ayahmu katakan padamu ?"

"sebenarnya dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Beberapa waku lalu ayahmu berkunjung kerumahku dan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai tragedi 13 tahun yang lalu di ruang kerja ayahku dan aku tidak tahu yang lainnya. Apa ada sesuatu lagi ?"

"seharusnya ada" jawab Jongin membuat Jongdae menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"jadi apa yang tidak aku ketahui disini ?"

"kau yakin jika ayahmu adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kasus Kim Group 13 tahun lalu ?"

Jongdae mengangguk "ketika itu aku sedang mencari contoh perkara diruang kerja ayahku dan aku menemukan berkas itu lalu membacanya sekilas"

"berkas apa ?"

"sesuatu seperti pembunuhan dan semacamnya. Aku sengaja mencari berkas dengan kasus seperti itu untuk persiapan mengambil mata kuliah hukum setelah lulus SMA nanti"

"kenapa berkas itu masih ada di ruang kerja ayahmu ?"

Jongdae mendadak bisu. Berpikir.

Sementara Jongin memijit pelipisnya, semakin pening. Apalagi luka diseluruh permukaan wajahnya sungguh tidak membantu. Tapi jika dikaji ulang, bukankah seharusnya berkas yang melibatkan kasus keluarganya 13 tahun lalu berada di pengadilan dan digembok seaman - amannya agar tidak ada pihak yang bisa mengaksesnya lagi karena kasus sudah ditutup sejak lama. Kecuali memang ada orang yang masih menyelidiki kasus itu secara diam – diam terutama musuh bebuyutan keluarganya telah hilang dari peredaran. Atau berkas itu hanya salinan ketika kasus itu sudah berhasil dipecahkan. Jongin sungguh sakit kepala.

13 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga menjadi saksi, yah_ meskipun dia adalah anak kecil yang omongannya tidak bisa dipercaya tapi saksi tetaplah saksi. Namun seperti yang dia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah pengecut yang membiarkan Sehun berdiri seorang diri, menjadi saksi kunci dari kematian Xi Zoumi dan pengungkapan tersangka utama yaitu seseorang yang sempat datang melemparkan pistol pada para pembunuh sesaat sebelum paman Zoumi tewas.

"bisakah kau membantuku Hyung ?" dia menatap Jongdae penuh harap.

Menyadari jika ini adalah saatnya menguak kebenaran, Jongdae mengangguk mantap guna menjawab permintaan Jongin "apapun".

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"kau tidak ingin kami menemanimu kesana ?" tanya Hyoyeon khawatir sementara yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum imut dengan kepala menggeleng.

"tidak perlu Eonni, aku hanya ingin bertemu Eomma sebentar. Aku merindukannya"

Hyoyeon mengangguk paham, menampar sadis lengan Shindong untuk menyuruh laki – laki itu mengambilkan alat penyamaran Baekhyun.

Shindong melotot dibalik kemudi, menyerahkan syal dan kacamata kepada Hyoyeon dengan mata nyaris keluar karena demi Tuhan, tangannya sakit.

"aku tidak mau memakainya" kata Baekhyun menolak semua benda itu "apa aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku ketika bertemu orang tuaku ?"

"tapi Baekhyun kau harus memakainya atau para pemburu berita akan memotret wajahmu dari berbagai sudut"

Baekhyun mengabaikan peringatan Hyoyeon, meraih sebuket bunga dari genggaman managernya lalu mendorong pintu mobilnya "aku harus turun sekarang"

Hyoyeon menggeleng kalah "baiklah ! tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berteriak. Kau sudah cukup menghancurkan reputasimu setelah pindah ke sekolahmu yang baru. Demi Tuhan ! kau membuatku mendapat masalah karena kau sangat bar – bar"

"dia yang mulai" kata Baekhyun ketika mengingat kejadian bodohnya dengan Kyungsoo. dasar kurcaci lucu ! batinnya tertawa.

"kau juga salah karena melanggatinya Byun Baek" peringat Hyoeyeon frustasi karena artisnya sangat sulit diajak bicara "jaga image oke ! jangan berteriak atau kau tidak bisa menyanyi untuk konser hari ini"

Baekhyun segera berbalik ketika matanya basah "siapa orang bodoh yang berteriak di pemakaman" gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

Yang Baekhyun dapati ketika makam ibunya sudah berada didepan mata adalah sebuket bunga baru. Sangat mirip dengan susunan bunga yang ada digenggaman tangannya dan dia yakin bahwa sebuket bunga tidak mempunyai mesin fotocopy untuk menggandakan diri. Apa – apaan itu ?

Dia meletakkan rangkaian bunga ditangannya bersebelahan dengan sebuket bunga yang sudah ada disana. Untuk siapapun orang baik yang peduli pada ibunya, Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada orang itu karena setiap kali berkunjung Baekhyun selalu menemukan buket bunga dimakam sang ibu.

Penasaran ? tentu saja, tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan itu karena mungkin saja hanya fans Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Tapi kenapa selalu 1 buket ? tidak pernah lebih.

Ok. Cukup ! berhenti memikirkannya.

"Baek_ hyun ?"

Baekhyun berbalik ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Tersenyum lega karena yang dia temukan bukan sesaeng fans atau penguntit. Tetapi Xiumin. Teman barunya. Mungkin dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan karena seharusnya artis tidak boleh memiliki teman.

"dia_ siapa ?" tanya Xiumin hati – hati.

"Oh_dia" Baekhyun nampak berpikir, melihat makam ibunya dalam waktu lama lalu melihat wajah Xiumin demi mencari sebuah niatan baik dan dia mendapatkannya "Eomma-ku"

Xiumin sedikit terkejut kemudian berdiri disebelah Baekhyun, memberi hormat kepada batu nisan disana "halo Eommo-nim, aku Xiumin. Teman baru Baekhyun"

Sesuatu yang basah mengalir begitu saja, Baekhyun memalingkan muka demi menyembunyikan cairan terkutuk itu dari wajahnya.

"terimakasih" lirihnya tanpa pengetahuan Xiumin.

"aku sedang mengunjungi seseorang" kata Xiumin tenang. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya untuk menghampiri makam yang lain. Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa tahu kenapa hatinya menyuruh melakukan itu. Masa bodoh.

"dia ayahku" bisik Xiumin pelan.

Dua gadis remaja itu berdiri bersebelahan. Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan status mereka yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu artis populer sementara satunya hanya remaja biasa. Mereka tidak memikirkan siapa Baekhyun dan siapa Xiumin. yang ada hanya 2 orang dimana mereka telah kehilangan salah satu dari orang tua mereka. Menyesakkan.

Disuatu tempat dibalik pohon, seseorang bersembunyi dengan wajah tertunduk. Merasa jika dia semakin bersalah jika terus berada disini, dia memilih pergi. Terlalu sakit disini.

.

.

.

"kau kesini rupanya" komentar Lay ketika mendapati Jongdae memasuki cafenya. Duduk pasrah disofa dengan Kris memejamkan mata disampingnya.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan 2 orang gila itu ?_

"dimana Xiumin ?" tanya Jongdae _to the point_ ketika dia tidak menemukan sosok Xiumin dimanapun.

Lay mencibir sahabatnya diam – diam "mungkin sedikit terlambat" jawabnya setelah menyuruh seorang pegawai membawa kopi dan beberapa kue untuk 2 pemuda galau ini "kau sudah harus bergerak untuk mendekatinya atau kelulusan yang sudah didepan mata akan membuatmu menyesal"

"apa kau tidak lihat jika aku tengah berusaha mendekatinya ?"

"kau tidak terlihat seperti itu" katanya setelah mendudukkan diri didepan temannya. Sementara Kris masih terpejam tidak peduli.

"lalu apa artinya aku selalu ada disini ?"

Lay mengendikkan bahu "mungkin ini konyol tapi Xiumin mengira jika kau menyukaiku" Kris mendadak duduk dengan benar lalu membelalakkan matanya. Jongdae mengelus dadanya terkejut atas 2 hal. Pertama, Kris tiba – tiba peduli dengan kata menyukai atau disukai. Kedua, Xiumin gagal paham mengira jika_ _sial !_

"kau yakin ?"

"yeah, sangat yakin. Karena dia sangat hancur ketika aku menunjukkan ehm_ kau tahu ?"

_Tahu apa ? _tanya Jongdae dalam isyarat mata.

_Penggemar rahasia _. Jawab Lay dengan isyarat mata juga. Kris ada disana okay, dan akan sangat runyam nantinya.

"apa hanya aku yang benar – benar tidak tahu apapun disini ?" Kris terbakar ditempat duduknya kemudian pergi menuju toilet.

Jongdae dan Lay membuang napas lega.

Untung saja naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Kris tidak mengamuk. Bisa hancur cafenya.

"dimana Luhan ?"

Lay menatap Jongdae bingung, tadi dia mencari Xiumin sekarang mencari Luhan. Apa – apaan wajah kotak ini ?

"sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai huh ? kenapa kau menanyakan 2 pegawaiku sekaligus !"

"apa salahnya bertanya" Jongdae mendengus "kenapa kau jadi marah ?"

"aku tidak marah !"

"kau tidak marah tapi kau membentakku. Itu sama saja"

"YA ! Kim Jongdae !"

"arghh ! sudah kubilang jangan memukul kepalaku !"

"berhenti bertingkah menyebal_"

"selamat sore Eonni. Maaf aku terlambat dan aku akan segera bekerja sekarang" sapa Xiumin lalu berlari ke ruang khusus karyawan untuk mengganti bajunya. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin menangis dan menjerit.

Selalu saja.

Lay dan Jongdae _moment_.

Hidupnya sudah sangat menyedihkan.

"kenapa dia tidak mau melihatku ?" tanya Jongdae setelah Xiumin menutup pintu diujung ruang café.

Lay menepuk dahinya frustasi "apa kau masih belum menyadarinya juga huh ?"

"apa ?" tanyanya bodoh. Lay menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kursi ke wajah itu.

"Ya Tuhan ! aku baru saja mengatakannya dan kau masih sangat bodoh disini. Dia mengira kita sedang berkencan dan berhentilah menjadi orang yang tidak peka atau aku akan menyumpahimu menjadi lajang seumur hidup !"

Jongdae bergidik ngeri, agak erosi "kau tidak harus menyumpahiku menjadi lajang seumur hidup karena aku akan menikahi Xiumin kau tahu" sergahnya percaya diri.

Kris yang baru selesai dari toilet menganga lebar mendapati temannya yang _ppffffttt_ _tidak punya kekasih ini membual tentang kata 'menikah'. Dia saja yang sudah punya tunangan alergi dengan kata mengerikan itu.

"cari dimana kau menjatuhkan otakmu sebelum aku mengganti kepalamu dengan tong sampah" Kris mengejeknya.

Jongdae merengut sebal.

Lay memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pantry. Bereksperimen menu baru lebih bermanfaat daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersama 2 orang yang sebentar lagi akan saling mencakar.

"kenapa kau tidak berbicara padaku semenjak tadi ?"

Apakah itu Kris yang berbicara padanya, jika ya maka Lay pasti kehilangan akal sehatnya karena ini pertama kalinya Kris terlihat cemas karena Lay memang belum berbicara apapun padanya semenjak pemuda itu menjemputnya dengan mobil Sehun untuk mengurus cafenya.

"aku tanya kenapa kau mendiamkanku ?" jadi itu benar Kris.

_Aku pasti sudah gila._

"Yixing ? kau dengar aku ?" Kris melambaikan tangan didepan wajah tunangannya yang terlihat kosong. Bahkan Kris sampai mengguncag bahunya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan yang entah apa dia tidak mau tahu.

"aku tidak mendiamkanmu tapi aku hanya tidak ingin bicara padamu" lalu dia berjalan pergi.

Kris melihat tunangannya menghilang dibalik pintu lalu menatap Jongdae yang menertawainya "apa yang lucu !" bentaknya jengkel "apa perbedaan dari tidak mau berbicara dan mendiamkan ?"

"aku suka ini" Jongdae masih tertawa "perpecahan rumah tangga" ungkapnya memuakkan.

Kris bersedekap "aku juga suka ini, pecundang yang tidak berani mendekati seorang perempuan"

Kilatan petir muncul dari 2 bola mata pemuda itu. Jadi mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan memberi mereka waktu untuk saling mencakar.

.

.

.

"Xiumin, bisa kau bantu aku dengan resep kue ini ?"

Xiumin yang ketika itu melayani pelanggan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sunbaenya segera berlari ke pantry guna memenuhi permintaan bosnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan soda dan _baking powder_-nya lalu aku butuh _vanilla essence ?_"

Dia menemukan Lay bingung dengan bahan – bahan dimeja dan sebuah buku resep ditangan. Bos muda itu mengerutkan kening, mengetuk – ngetuk dagunya sambil meneliti bahan dan sesekali kembali membaca buku resepnya.

Bibir Xiumin tersenyum sedih.

Cantik, pintar, kaya, baik, tinggi, ramping_ laki – laki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan seperti bosnya.

Seketika Xiumin ingin terjun bebas tanpa parasut.

"apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana seperti orang idiot atau kemari dan membantuku dengan resep kue ini ?"

"aku akan mengocok telurnya" kata Xiumin setelah dia sadar dari keirian yang tiba – tiba menjangkiti seluruh bagian hatinya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Lay memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum geli "apa telur itu menyakiti hatimu hingga kau mengocoknya dengan seluruh emosimu ?"

"apa ?"

"telurnya tidak akan bisa dipakai jika kau mengocoknya seperti itu" Lay merebut mangkok ditangan Xiumin lalu meletakkannya dimeja "kau ada masalah ?"

_Ya, denganmu !_ batin Xiumin berapi – api.

"hanya memikirkan dimana Luhan" dia sedang berdusta tanpa tahu jika wajah sedih itu tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya.

Lay mengangguk – angguk, sangat sadar jika Xiumin membohonginya tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena dia tidak akan ikut campur antara Xiumin dan Jongdae meskipun sebenarnya namanya telah terlibat dalam hubungan 2 anak manusia yang tidak jelas itu.

"Luhan meminta cuti selama beberapa hari"

Xiumin menaikkan alisnya, agak bingung "kenapa dia mengambil cuti secara tiba – tiba ? bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"

Sekelebat Lay teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan dan 2 hobaenya yang lain. Dia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang terjadi, mungkin Jongin hanya marah karena seperti yang dia dengar dari mulut – mulut gossip di sekolah_ Luhan berciuman dengan Sehun dan tentu saja itu menyakiti Jongin.

Tapi sesuatu yang dikatakan Sehun ketika perkelahiannya dengan Jongin telah berakhir adalah perkataan yang mengerikan. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa orang tua Luhan, dan dia tidak bermaksud mencari tahu. Dia juga tidak mau mengkaitkannya dengan cerita Jongdae mengenai dendam keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim karena dia benar – benar tidak suka ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Eonni ? hey_"

"ah ya_" sahut Lay terbata.

"aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. kau baik – baik saja ?"

"tentu" suaranya agak tidak meyakinkan "ayo kita lanjutkan ini"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Tao memandangi Kyungsoo dengan urat – urat emosi bermunculan sambil mengunyah snack didepan TV ruang keluarga Kyungsoo. _well_, dia masih saja menjadi gembel yang mengemis dirumah Kyungsoo karena orang tuanya belum pulang dan dia tidak mau berada di rumah sendirian.

Pengalaman buruk membuatnya takut berada dirumah sendiri, suatu sore ada seseorang berbaju serba hitam mendobrak pintu rumahnya lalu bersembunyi dirumah Tao dan mengancam akan membunuhnya jika berani berteriak. Beberapa saat sebelumnya dia mendengar suara jeritan dan tembakan senjata api, cukup jauh dari rumahnya, dia bisa mendengar itu karena suasana sore sangat mencekam dan turun hujan. Bibi Song yang diminta orang tua Tao untuk menemaninya kala itu belum datang dan baru datang sesaat setelah orang asing itu melompat dari jendela rumahnya sementara Tao menggigil dipojok sofa. Nyaris mati, karena ketika itu penyakit jantung bersemayam didalam tubuh kecilnya.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, orang tua Tao membawanya ke China karena ayahnya berhasil mendapatkan donor jantung. Fisiknya berubah sehat dan sangat prima lalu dia memutuskan untuk belajar wushu agar kenangan buruknya dimasalalu tidak terulang lagi.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Tao teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya karena semenjak operasi transplantasi jantung itu berjalan sukses dan sedang berada dalam proses pemulihan, Tao tidak lagi mendapatkan pelukan sayang dari orang tuanya. Mereka terkesan menjauhinya dan yang dia miliki sekarang hanyalah Kyungsoo. temannya semenjak kecil, karena alasan itulah dia meminta untuk kembali ke Korea ketika lulus Junior Highschool. Alhasil, inilah keadaan yang harus dia terima. Hubungan Tao dengan kedua orang tuanya semakin renggang meskipun kini orang tuanya tinggal di Korea, profesi sebagai pasangan dokter rupanya membuat mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk sekedar menyapa Tao.

Cukup ! dia tidak boleh memikirkan ini.

Yang terpenting adalah dia sudah menguasai wushu dan siap menendang siapapun yang berani menyentuh para sahabatnya termasuk alien berambut pirang jagung bodoh yang mengejar Luhan kesana kemari. Lagipula, raksasa itu juga sengaja mengganggunya ketika berlatih wushu untuk lomba nasional.

Dan_ dan masa depannya ?

Jangan salahkan Tao karena kakinya yang lancang sudah menendang masa depan Kris. Dia tidak sengaja oke.

Tapi masa depannya ?

Haahhh_ cukup ! dia tidak akan mandul apalagi minta ganti rugi karena masa depannya telah kesakit_

_'__Oh keripik renyah' _sembah Tao pada keripik ditangannya _'buatlah aku melupakan masa depan raksasa pirang jelek itu !'_

Kembali ke topik utama, Kyungsoo masih saja mondar – mandir didepan televisi. Otomatis itu mengganggu siaran langsung dimana wajah Baekhyun muncul disana dengan suara emasnya. Mimpi apa Tao hingga satu kelas dengan artis cantik itu. Ugh_ dia ingin cantik dan bertalenta seperti Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau menyingkir dari TV-nya Kyungsoo. aku tidak bisa melihat gambarnya karena kau mondar – mandir seperti larva"

"tutup mulutmu Panda ! aku sedang berusaha menelfon seseorang"

"aku sedang makan" dia mengacungkan snack-nya "bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan mulut tertutup"

"ponsel Sehun mati"

Alis Tao naik sebelah "lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku ? aku bahkan tidak punya nomor ponselnya"

Kyungsoo berkedip "kau benar, untuk apa juga kau punya nomor ponselnya. Dia saja menolakku terus – menerus apalagi kau yang jelek seperti Panda rabies ini. Sehun pasti sudah ketularan rabies hanya dengan mendengar namamu"

Semua snack telah masuk ke dalam mulut dalam sekali lahap, Tao mengunyahnya sekuat tenaga lalu melotot tajam pada Kyungsoo "jika aku Panda rabies lalu kau apa ? larva ? kurcaci ? pendek ? mata belo ? bibir tidak seksi ? genit ? centil ? abstrak ?"

"YA !" Kyungsoo menjerit marah "kemari kau Panda. Biar kurusak mata Pandamu yang jelek itu ?"

"Ok" Tao mendekatinya "biar aku menarik tubuhmu yang pendek ini agar lebih tinggi"

Pada akhirnya mereka bergulat kemudian berubah saling menggelitik dengan tawa meledak memenuhi sudut rumah, bahkan membuat Ibu Kyungsoo geleng – geleng kepala dengan tingkah anak – anak tidak jelas itu.

Keduanya berjengit ketika bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Tao dan Kyungsoo berhenti berkelahi, berpandangan lama karena bel terus berbunyi dan maid Kyungsoo tengah sibuk dibelakang.

"kau buka pintunya !" perintah Tao seenak jidat lalu berlarian ke dapur untuk mengambil snack yang lain.

"dasar Panda Rabies !" maki Kyungsoo sebal sambil berjalan malas untuk membuka pintu sialan yang terus berisik tidak sabaran.

Dia membelalakkan mata dan nyaris menjerit ketika seseorang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit tersedak udara lalu menyimpan ponselnya karena benda itu tidak dia butuhkan lagi. Orang yang dia hubungi secara ajaib muncul didepannya rumahnya dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak berharap.

Sedikitpun.

"kita harus bicara" kata orang itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo semena – mena. Sesekali menyibukkan diri dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya, terlihat seperti artis yang ketakutan jika ketahuan sedang berkencan. Kyungsoo mencibir.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan lengannya dari orang itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"langsung ke intinya. kau bertetangga dengannya sejak 13 tahun yang lalu dan berteman ketika kecil. Apapun yang kau tahu tentang Jongin. ceritakan padaku !"

Raut Kyungsoo mengeras "kenapa kau ingin tahu Sehun ?"

"ceritakan saja !"

"apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkannya ?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lurus, tanpa ekspresi "tidak salah lagi" kata Sehun yakin "kau tahu banyak hal tentang kami. Jongin yang menceritakannya padamu ?"

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku ! apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya ?"

Sehun mendengus "bukan belum tapi tidak"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi "maafkan dia dengan begitu aku akan berhenti mengganggumu dan jangan libatkan Luhan !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita mulai fokus guys… menguak tentang semua yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik topeng – topeng itu.

Siapapun kalian…. Tunjukkan wajahmu ! #plak

Di chapter awal memang mereka ceria seperti tidak memiliki masalah dan rahasia. Tapi tahukah kalian jika rahasia itu seperti sampah, semakin disimpan semakin berbau.. hahahahaaa… bahasa gue.

Maaf yak arena chapter 8 terlalu panjang _flashback-nya. _Padahal niat awal itu flashback mau gue bagi – bagi ke chapter lain. Alhasil karena gue ceroboh entah karena gue terlalu males chapter lain gak kebagian flashback. Tapi, gua masih punya flashbacknya tokoh lain kok. Chapter sebelumnya-kan Cuma flashbacknya Luhan, Jongin, Sehun.. udah ah.. kebanyakan ngomong malah kebuka semua nanti.

Nah, udah sesuai janji kan. Gue update kilat akhir – akhir ini berhubung gue gak terserang _writer block _gara – gara dengerin ost-nya anime Jepang.

Meskipun giliran **_Back to December _**sama **_Within Living Memory _**gue yang kena _writer block. _

Apaan ? katanya gak kena _writer block. _Gimana sih ?

Yang pentingkan **_My Highschool, Mylove-_**nya bisa lanjut.

But thanks to _anime_, _you're my inspiration. _

Thanks to Reader yang udah review, meskipun gak gue bales. Maaf banget pokoknya.

**_THANKS TO_**

**_READER-NIM_**

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

Chapter 10 akan segera muncul karena tinggal edit dikit. Sampai jumpa !

_Juliana Hwang mencintaimu._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter **__**10**_

_**My Higschool My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Udara malam berhembus ringan sementara pencahayaan redup disisi kiri dan kanan jalan memberikan kesan suram tersendiri pada 2 remaja yang memasang ekspresi dingin pada masing-masing wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas setengah jengkel sementara Sehun membiarkannya seperti itu.

"apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkannya ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan semua orang tahu siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lurus, tanpa ekspresi. Menyeringai sedikit menyerupai hyena meskipun kesulitan akibat luka diwajahnya kemudian berkata "tidak salah lagi" katanya dipenuhi keyakinan "kau tahu banyak hal tentang kami. Jongin yang menceritakannya padamu ?"

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku ! apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya ?"

Sehun mendengus "bukan belum tapi tidak"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi. Sedikit menghentakkan kakinya akibat rasa jengkel dan pening yang menyerang kepalanya "maafkan dia dengan begitu aku akan berhenti mengganggumu dan jangan libatkan Luhan !"

"aku tidak melibatkannya" bantah Sehun dingin "tapi memang dia sudah terlibat"

"kau hanya membesar–besarkan masalah Sehun ! kenapa kalian bertiga sangat kekanakan dan tidak melupakan semuanya saja ?"

Sehun berdecih, dia berdiri di belakang punggung Kyungsoo "siapa yang kekanakan disini ? aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan kakakku atau kau yang menggangguku dengan berpura–pura mencintaiku ? kau pikir siapa dirimu Do Kyungsoo ?"

"siapa aku ?" kata Kyungsoo tanpa berbalik, dia menyeringai tipis. Sungguh sifat mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kecuali pada Sehun. Dan hanya Sehun yang mengetahui 2 sifat berkebalikan milik Kyungsoo. Jika boleh jujur, Sehun senang dengan kenyataan itu karena kelucuan Kyungsoo mampu membuat Jongin melupakan dirinya.

Apa Sehun harus tertawa bahagia sekarang ? seperti saat ia menemukan Kyungsoo berkelahi dengan Tao ?

Tentu saja, dia harus bahagia. Karena Sehun hanyalah adik yang diberi janji palsu.

Jongin akan segera kembali ? omong kosong.

_Berhenti memikirkan itu otak !_

"aku hanya sahabat Jongin" Sehun mendengar nada perih disana. Dia tidak boleh peduli.

"hanya sahabat ? lalu kenapa kau terlalu banyak ikut campur ? berhenti jadi pecundang dan katakan saja jika kau mencintainya ! jangan bersembunyi dibelakangku !" gumam Sehun geram lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo. Berjalan pergi dengan helaan napas terlampau berat.

"bukan 13 tahun" kata Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Sehun secara spontan "dia kembali ke Korea 10 tahun yang lalu, menjadi tetanggaku kemudian sahabatku dan akhirnya dia menjauhiku tanpa aku tahu apa alasan Jongin melakukan itu. Yeah, aku tidak mau mencari tahu karena kupikir aku sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang masalahnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tersiksa dengan keberadaanku. Tapi Sehun_" Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam. Tidak ada 1 orangpun diantara mereka yang berbalik, hanya saling memunggungi "_percayalah padaku sekali saja. Jongin selalu menyayangimu"

Tidak ada yang terjadi bahkan sampai Kyungsoo melangkah pergi. hanya menyisakan Sehun mematung seorang diri, tubuhnya gemetar, udara dingin malam hari seolah turut menyayat hatinya. Dia kacau, sangat kacau. Bahkan seluruh perih diwajahnya sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi akibat perasaan sakit yang meremas hatinya.

Dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Semuanya semakin rumit dan rumit. Tidak ada jalan keluar samasekali.

Mata kosong Sehun menatap nanar pada _mansion _megah terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. itulah alasan kenapa ia memakai semua penyamaran konyol ini, agar kakaknya tidak tahu jika seorang Oh Sehun tengah berdiri disini.

Membeku seperti seorang idiot berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat dimana Jongin tinggal dan hidup dengan baik disana.

Ya, seorang Kim Jongin.

Sementara Oh Sehun hidup dalam kepedihan bersama orang tua yang tidak menginginkannya.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Orang tuanya saja tidak menginginkannya, apalagi Jongin yang hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adik tidak berguna.

Karena dia hanya seorang Oh Sehun, bukan lagi Kim Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort(maybe), fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : ****10****/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**Chapter ****10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya. Wufan Highschool dibuat ricuh oleh seorang Wu Yifan atau orang–orang mengenalnya sebagai Kris. Dimana Tao menyebut manusia itu sebagai alien berambut pirang jagung bodoh __ppfftttt jelek sekali._

Kris dengan raut sangar diseluruh permukaan wajahnya memutari sekolah. Tanpa henti tapi sesekali mampir membeli _cola _karena haus kemudian berputar lagi.

"YA ! tiang listrik !" panggilnya ketika bertemu Chanyeol di kantin sekolah "kau lihat bocah rusa tidak ?"

Chanyeol yang ditanya malah tersenyum kelewat lebar bahkan sampai ke telinga. Kris bergidik.

"keberuntungan apa ini ? tiba–tiba sunbae mencariku"

Kris berkedip 1 kali.

2 kali.

3 kali.

Kemudian menoyor kepala Chanyeol "astaga ! dimana kau menjatuhkan otakmu ? aku tidak mencarimu tapi aku hanya sial karena bertemu denganmu lalu bertanya padamu karena kebetulan kau sekelas dengan bocah Rusa gila itu"

Chanyeol manggut–manggut, Kris menahan diri untuk tidak melempar celana dalamnya ke wajah memuakkan Chanyeol _sabar Kris.. sabar… dia hanya hobae yang belum menerima azab._

"siapa itu bocah Rusa ?" tanyanya kelewat polos. Kris emosi tingkat 2.

"Xi Luhan"

"Oh_ kenapa sunbae mencari Luhan ? memberi nama panggilan segala lagi" Chanyeol tertawa "Sunbae naksir dia yaaa ?" Chanyeol sukses gagal paham.

Kris memukul wajahnya sendiri. Emosi tingkat 4.

"Kyungsoo-ya ! Xiumin, Baekhyun, Zitao_" sekarang Chanyeol malah berteriak mengabsen teman sekelasnya yang sedang menikmati makan siang. Otomatis Sehun dan Jongin juga ikut menoleh ke asal suara yang ributnya sudah keterlaluan "_Kris sunbae menyukai Luhan" teriaknya tanpa dosa.

Semua mata membelalak.

"APA–APAAN INI ?!" teriak Kris dan Zitao bersamaan.

"wow_ _chemistry_" komentar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke meja.

Kris menggeram menyerupai macan. Bicara dengan Chanyeol ternyata lebih sulit daripada mengajari seekor beruang menggonggong (?).

"kemarikan wajah jelekmu itu !" bentak Kris yang emosinya sudah mencapai tingkat kaisar langit. Chanyeol ngacir. Mereka sudah seperti seme dan uke bermain tangkap lari. Tao nyaris muntah.

.

.

"jadi, katakan padaku apakah kau melihatnya kemarin ? itu_ si _secret admirer _?" Suho mendengar Jongdae sedang melakukan bisik–bisik tetangga ke telinga Yixing. Dia suka menyebutnya Yixing daripada Lay karena panggilan Lay merupakan pemberian Kris dimana Kris adalah tunangan Yixing.

Rumit ? benar.

Lay yang berjalan disamping Suho segera memukul kepala Jongdae tanpa berperikeJongdae-an. Itu bahasa apa lagi sih.

"kau seperti sedang menciumku bodoh ! menjauh !"

"Ya Tuhan ! kepala jeniusku" sungut Jongdae lebay "ku doakan semoga si _secret admirer _idiot itu tidak akan pernah berani menunjukkan wajahnya padamu. Rasakan sumpahku kau perempuan kasar !" ingatkan siapapun yang lewat untuk menampar mulut Jongdae dengan sepatu. Si _secret admirer _ada disini okay, dan dia disumpahi agar tidak berani muncul.

"siapa yang punya _secret admirer _?" tanya Suho sok tidak tahu padahal orang yang mereka bicarakan adalah dia. Tapi biarkan hanya Suho dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Lay yang semula bersiap menedang Jongdae memutuskan menurunkan kembali kakinya, Jongdae ingin bersujud kepada Suho sekarang juga karena telah menyelamatkan pantatnya yang begitu berharga.

"Jongdae yang punya _secret admirer_" jawabnya dusta menunjuk wajah Jongdae.

"apaan ?" protes Jongdae pada pernyataan Lay "aku tidak punya_"

"Xiumin selama ini menyukaimu" setidaknya itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak diketahui Jongdae "sekarang cari dia dan bicara padanya lalu minta maaf. Bersujud padanya jika perlu !" Lay mendorong–dorong punggung Jongdae. Si pemilik punggung berdecih tidak suka lalu menghampiri petugas kantin untuk meminta jatah makan siang. Perutnya lebih penting.

Dia menyadari sesuatu ketika nampan berada ditangan, menunjuk Lay dengan sumpitnya "apa benar yang kau katakan ? Xiumin menyukaiku ? arghh_ kau pasti berbohong. Aku tidak percaya dengan bualanmu jadi lebih baik aku mengurusi perutku"

Bunuh saja Xiumin karena menyukai orang seidiot Jongdae.

"kukira dia cukup pintar" Lay menggelengkan kepala "ternyata dia hanyalah laki–laki yang tidak peka" ungkapnya juga bermaksud menyindir Suho. Terselubung rupanya.

Suho tertawa geli lalu menarik lengan Lay, membimbingnya untuk duduk disamping Jongdae lalu berjalan kearah lain untuk mengambil makan siang.

Lay memperhatikan punggung Suho sambil meremas lengannya yang semula digenggam Suho. Dia merasa hangat, pipinya merona.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Suho kembali dengan membawa 2 buah nampan. Dia meletakkan 1 nampan makan siang didepan Lay, memberikan sumpitnya lalu duduk didepan Lay.

"makanlah sebelum Jongdae mencuri dagingmu" Suho tersenyum kemudian melahap nasinya.

_Jangan merona ! kumohon jangan merona !_

"kalian sedang apa ? _berlovey dovey_ didepanku ?" Jongdae berdecih "aku tidak iri" katanya songong, kemudian bergerak hati–hati mencuri apapun yang ada dinampan Lay. Suho menamparnya. Lay tertawa cantik.

Dari arah lain muncul 2 tiang_ maksudnya 2 orang raksasa bernama Chanyeol dan Kris yang berlarian seperti orang gila dibelakangnya. Suapan Lay berhenti diudara ketika Chanyeol menyapanya dengan cengiran, melempar _wink _kepada Suho kemudian lanjut berlari karena bahaya dibelakangnya sudah terlalu dekat.

Kris yang memang sudah lelah dari awal memutuskan berhenti sejenak disamping tempat duduk Lay, meraih tangan Lay yang mengambang diudara dengan sesendok nasi. Kris memutar lengan Lay lalu melahap nasi yang ada disana, meneguk segelas air dalam gelas milik Jongdae kemudian berlari setelah memberi senyum lima jari pada tunangannya yang melongo parah.

"mereka_ kenapa ?" tanya Lay linglung. Jongdae geleng–geleng kepala. Suho mendadak beraura suram.

"kena kau !" seru Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai pada koridor sepi sementara Kris berubah menjadi bodoh, kenapa justru Chanyeol yang terlihat menang disini.

"sunbae, berhenti disana" perintah Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut. Berbalik ke belakang menghampiri Kris yang sudah sekarat.

"aku sudah lama ingin membicarakan ini sebenarnya" kata Chanyeol didepan Kris. Kris memasang raut bingung.

"apa yang terjadi pada otakmu ?"

"kenapa sunbae sangat membenci sepupuku ?" langsung _to the point _tanpa basa–basi. Pertanyaan Kris juga tidak perlu dijawab.

"kau sengaja membawaku kesini untuk menanyakan hal tidak penting itu ?"

"itu penting" sahut Chanyeol cepat "aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya, dan aku akan menyelesaikannya kemudian masuk club basket" ungkapnya berapi–api "jadi kenapa sunbae bermusuhan dengan sepupuku ?"

Kris mendengus, merasa dibodohi oleh hobae macam Chanyeol "aku tidak bermusuhan dengan sepupumu. Dia saja yang mendiamkanku"

"kenapa dia mendiamkanmu ?"

"mana ku tahu" sahut Kris galak.

Chanyeol memijit hidungnya "rumit" katanya sambil menggeleng "bukannya dulu kalian bersahabat ?"

"dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Hyung sering membicarakanmu. Terlalu sering malah. Dia bilang kalian adalah duo sahabat terkeren sepanjang masa. Tentu saja keren, tidak ada sebab saja bisa bermusuhan tidak jelas apalagi jika ada sebab" cerocos Chanyeol seenak jidat. Kris menendang betisnya.

"berhenti kurang ajar ! aku lebih tua daripada kau disini. Dasar bocah ingusan !"

Chanyeol membungkuk, mengelus betisnya "ayolah sunbae.. aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kalian bermusuhan ? demi Tuhan ! semua ini menghalangiku untuk menjadi idola basket. Aku sudah kelas 2 dan hanya tersisa 1 tahun lagi"

"aku benar–benar tidak tahu" wajah Kris meneriakkan semacam kefrustasian "tiba–tiba dia mendiamkanku"

"seperti anak perempuan saja kelakuannya" komentar Chanyeol pedas. Kris berjalan meninggalkannya "aku akan menerimamu di club basket jika masalahku dengan Suho bisa selesai. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, hanya teruslah berlatih basket. Dan terimakasih telah menanyakan ini padaku, aku akan memperbaiki persahabatan kami"

"kau yakin jika aku tidak perlu ikut campur ?"

"yeah, sangat yakin"

"jadilah sahabat yang baik sebelum dunia berakhir" ungkap Chanyeol ikut meninggalkan koridor sepi itu. Dia kembali menuju kantin karena perutnya terus berteriak secara tidak elit.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"sudah didiamkan masih saja tidak peduli. Argghhh !" Xiumin yang frustasi menusuk–nusuk ayamnya dengan ujung sumpit. Baekhyun memperhatikannya sedikit ngeri. Kyungsoo agak normal hari ini terlihat dari dia yang duduk tenang menikmati makan siangnya. Sementara Tao masih terbakar dengan teriakan bodoh Chanyeol 'Kris sunbae menyukai Luhan' _huh ! apa dia minta dibunuh_. Batin Tao menjerit marah. Tapi bisa saja kan itu terjadi, seperti drama yang biasa dia tonton di TV. Pelaku bully ternyata memiliki maksud tersembunyi yaitu menyukai korban bully-nya.

Tao mulai paranoid dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Lagipula, Tao tidak akan merestui jika Luhan berkencan dengan manusia mengerikan itu.

Tidak serasi.

Tidak cocok.

Terutama masa depannya sudah rusak.

_Ok ! jangan memikirkan ini lagi._

Ngomong–ngomong soal Luhan, Tao menoleh pada semua temannya "apa Luhan sakit hingga dia tidak masuk hari ini ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan pipi menggembung imut, mulut penuh makanan. Jongdae yang pada dasarnya tidak kuat jika melihat apapun yang imut terpaksa dipegangi Suho sebelum Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan meja.

"dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali" sahut Kyungsoo setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng "aku tidak tahu" katanya penuh penyesalan.

Xiumin berhenti menistakan ayam tidak bersalah dinampan makan siangnya "Luhan bahkan mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Kemarin dia juga sudah tidak masuk kerja. Aku sempat menghubunginya namun ponselnya mati"

"apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu ?" tanya Tao bodoh. Namanya saja tidak tahu ya tidak tahu. Ugh_ Panda !

"pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" Kyungsoo menoyor kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk "biar aku hubungi" dia mengeluarkan ponsel dengan cepat, mencari nomor Luhan lalu menghubunginya. Semenit berlalu dengan diakhiri kekecewaan dan gelengan kepala "nomornya tidak aktif"

"dia sudah mendapat banyak masalah akhir–akhir ini" ungkap Xiumin sedih. Semua yang disana meletakkan sumpit ke meja. Selera makan musnah.

"menyangkut Jongin ?" tebak Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan kepala Xiumin.

"Luhan banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya padaku. Aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa tahu jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan bertanya padaku apa sangkut pautnya dengan Jongin karena aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun" Xiumin berantisipasi demi menghindari pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk _'aku tahu semuanya' _batinnya sedih.

"apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika Luhan sudah mematenkan bahwa masalah itu adalah rahasia. Kita cukup memberinya waktu lalu Luhan akan menceritakannya pada kita" ungkap Baekhyun bijak, Tao menganga dengan pemikiran dewasa si artis Byun Baekhyun "seharusnya kita mendukung Luhan bukan ? karena kita sahabatnya"

Semua wajah disana mendadak berubah cerah dan dipenuhi semangat kemerdekaan.

"kau keren !" Tao mengangkat jempolnya "bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumah Luhan ? lagipula kita sudah tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya sejak insiden Kim Jongin itu ?"

"_call_" kata Xiumin dan Kyungsoo kompak.

"aku juga ikut" Baekhyun tersenyum cantik.

"serius ?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya "bagaimana dengan syuting drama dan acara musikmu di KBS ?"

Baekhyun menyeringai imut, seseorang bertubuh tinggi dibelakang Baekhyun mendadak diabetes "aku bisa bolos satu hari. Demi sahabat"

"sahabat ?" Kyungsoo tertawa "enak saja mengklaim Luhan sebagai sahabatmu"

"apa salahnya ? kalian juga sahabatku"

"ughh_ kau memang keren !" Tao berdiri dari kursinya, wajahnya bersinar secerah matahari "sini ku peluk Baek" dia menyongsong Baekhyun. Memberinya pelukan maut, mengaduh ketika Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya.

"dia juga sahabatku sekarang. diam dan biarkan aku memelukmu" kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Xiumin ikut – ikutan menjadi _teletubies_ dadakan, memeluk para sahabatnya. Sementara Baekhyun meneteskan air mata.

_Aku bahagia Eomma, terimakasih telah mengabulkan doaku._

"Hyaa_ kenapa aku tidak diajak berpelukan ?" Chanyeol cemberut 7 meter. Membuat drama pelukan terlepas lalu semua mata memandangi Chanyeol bosan.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu ? Baekhyun-ah, aku juga mau dipeluk artis"

Xiumin menendang kakinya "mati dulu sebelum memeluk Baekhyun. Kita pergi anak–anak !" perintahnya yang langsung diamini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Zitao. Meninggalkan Chanyeol duduk seorang diri dikantin sekolah bagai karang terhempas ombak. Terabaikan.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Untung saja kikikan geli Baekhyun berhasil luput dari pengamatan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jongin menertawai ekspresi terluka Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengaduh karena luka diwajahnya tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"terus saja menertawaiku. Dasar kopi hitam !" maki Chanyeol sebal "kau mau aku menambah jelek mukamu huh ?"

"tidak" jawab Jongin sibuk menghentikan tawanya "apa kau nanti ikut ke rumah Luhan ?"

Chanyeol menoleh setelah melahap sesendok nasi "siapa yang mau ke rumah Luhan ?"

Menjengkelkan_ mode on._

"mereka akan pergi ke rumah Luhan pulang sekolah nanti" Jongin menunjuk Xiumin cs yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"kau ikut ?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"kenapa ?"

"tidak apa–apa"

Hening.

"apa kau sedang berakting bahwa kau tidak apa–apa ?"

Jongin memandangi Chanyeol tidak mengerti atau takut karena Chanyeol tiba–tiba berubah menjadi _cenayang_. _Bagaimana si tinggi ini tahu jika aku sedang tidak baik–baik saja ?_

"tenang saja. aku bukan _cenayang_ yang bisa membaca pikiran" Jongin pikir Chanyeol semakin menakutkan, dia harus pergi atau Chanyeol akan membaca semua isi otaknya "tidak usah takut begitu. Ekspresimu sudah seperti Hyung-ku saja. Aku terlalu bosan melihat ekspresi seperti wajah jelekmu itu. Cih, pura–pura bahagia" katanya sok, tapi itu benar adanya.

"aku khawatir pada Luhan" Jongin mendadak curhat, dimana dia tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada siapapun terutama Chanyeol. mereka bersahabat tapi tidak sedekat itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya di meja, menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya "Luhan tidak masuk hari ini. Mengatakan jika dia sakit tapi tidak ada surat keterangan dokter. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"aku berkelahi dengan Sehun kemarin"

"pantas saja wajah kalian berdua hancur begitu. Sudah jelek masih ingin lebih jelek" Chanyeol mencibir "lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak masuk hari ini ?"

"Luhan mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia dengar" Jongin masih penuh teka–teki. Chanyeol kehilangan selera makan. Melupakan ayam dinampan makan siangnya yang terus menggoda minta dimakan. Dia tidak peduli.

"jadi, apa yang seharusnya tidak dia dengar ?"

Jongin nampak berpikir "aku tidak yakin harus menceritakan ini padamu"

"jangan ceritakan jika memang kau tidak yakin ! lagipula, itu privasi kalian. Aku hanya akan mendengar dengan senang hati jika kau mau menceritakannya padaku. Itu saja"

"mungkin lain waktu" Jongin bangkit dari kursi "terimakasih sudah mendengar sedikit ungkapan hatiku"

"kenapa itu terdengar seperti kau mengungkapkan cinta padaku ? oh_ aku masih normal dan aku terlalu banyak mendengar kata terimaksih hari ini" dia mengingat percakapannya dengan Kris "temui aku kapanpun kau ingin bercerita. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik"

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar kantin.

Sementara itu Chanyeol merasa bahwa terlalu banyak keanehan akhir–akhir ini. Apa hanya dia yang merasa aneh ? entahlah ! dia harus kembali ke kelas sekarang juga karena bel sialan sudah menjerit memaksa para murid meninggalkan surga mereka. Dimana jam istirahat dan kantin adalah surga bagi anak sekolah.

.

.

.

Kelas itu tidak heboh seperti biasanya.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Diam.

Hampa.

Mengerikan.

Coret yang terakhir.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk mendengar penjelasan guru. Tao memainkan bolpoin, Xiumin mencoret–coret buku catatan, Sehun memandang keluar jendela sementara Jongin yang duduk disampingnya memilih mengistirahatkan kepala diatas meja dengan mata terpejam.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Kyungsoo. dia benar–benar kehilangan sifat abstraknya secara total. Semenjak pagi dia tidak membuat kehebohan seperti biasa, tidak mengikuti Sehun kemana–mana. Dan lebih banyak melamun sambil memandangi kursi kosong milik Luhan. Membiarkan perasaan khawatir terus–menerus menakutinya. Dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

Merasa terlalu paranoid, Kyungsoo membuang napas. Beralih menghitung jam yang tidak juga menunjuk angka 3, dia ingin segera berlari ke rumah Luhan sekarang dan detik ini. Tapi dia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan kekonyolan terutama guru super galak macam ketua OSIS Lay melotot padanya.

"Kyungsoo ! melamun di kelas ! kerjakan soal no 4 dan harus benar !"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar, memandangi soal matematika di papan tulis dengan takjub _'gila ! tidak dengar apapun disuruh mengerjakan soal seperti itu lagi. Musnah sudah._

Ketika bangkit dengan ketakutan luar biasa, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Berdoa semoga tiba–tiba ada batu melayang menghantam kepala gurunya hingga pingsan. Tapi kejadian berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin batu itu melayang ke kepalanya sendiri ketika Jongin sudah berdiri didepan, mengerjakan semua soal dipapan tulis.

Semuanya !

Murid–murid menganga ketika guru mereka tersenyum bangga. Semuanya benar.

Semuanya !

Kemudian Jongin menghampiri bangkunya. Mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa peduli, melirik Sehun sekilas yang juga meliriknya lalu pintu benar–benar tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Suasana yang berbeda terjadi dikelas para sunbae. Maksudnya kelas Kris cs. Guru sedang tidak hadir membuat kelas menjelma menjadi pasar ikan. Ramai disana–sini.

Kris terlihat bertopang dagu didepan tunangannya sementara Lay memandanginya tidak suka. Disisi lain, Suho sudah menyiapkan _cutter _untuk mencincang tubuh Kris menjadi potongan kecil.

Abaikan yang terakhir ! Dan Kris tidak sememalukan itu apalagi bertopang dagu. Apa–apaan ? bertopang dagu _is not my style. _#Plak

"kenapa kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku bahkan setelah aku punya inisiatif sendiri untuk menjemputmu tadi pagi. Tanpa paksaan Pak Tua itu" dia menyebut ayahnya.

Lay diam.

"kenapa kau seperti ini ? apa salahku ?"

Diam lagi. Pura–pura sibuk membaca.

"bicaralah !"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kris mengusap wajahnya. Geram.

"YA ! apa kau bisu sekarang ? apa susahnya bicara jika memang kau punya masalah ? kau pikir apa statusku disini untukmu. Aku tunanganmu !"

Kelas mendadak sunyi.

Jongdae yang semula menjadi tersangka dari semua keributan berlari ke arah Lay dan Kris. Sementara Suho sudah berdiri disana.

"jangan membentaknya !" teriak Suho pada Kris.

Kris mendengus marah "apa kau baru saja bicara padaku ? setelah sekian lama, kau bicara padaku ?" ada seringai kecil mengulas samar dibibir Kris, Suho menyadarinya "ini masalahku dengan Lay. Jadi jangan ikut campur !" Kris menarik lengan Lay ke arah pintu keluar, Suho menahannya dengan mencengkeram lengan Lay yang lain.

Kedua pemuda itu bertatapan sengit selama beberapa detik.

"aku harus bicara dengan tunanganku ! jadi lepaskan tanganmu atau aku terpaksa melepaskannya dengan caraku"

Suho bungkam. Tidak bisa berkutik. Siapa dia ? dan siapa Kris bagi Lay sudah sangat jelas disini.

"hanya_ jangan kasar padanya" ungkap Suho kalah. Merelakan Kris menyeret Lay keluar dari kelas. Jongdae menepuk bahunya "mereka memang saling mendiamkan sejak kemarin. Kau tidak perlu sedih begitu, Lay akan tetap menikah dengan Kris kok"

Hati Suho hancur berantakan. Berkeping–keping. Tidak bersisa, dia sudah benar–benar kalah.

…. ….

"apa maumu ?"

"seharusnya itu pertayaanku" Kris berhenti melangkah, Lay berdiri tegang dibelakangnya "apa maumu ? kenapa kau mendiamkanku ? apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? jawab aku !"

Lay menggigit bibirnya, meremas tangan Kris dengan tangannya yang lain "kau tidak salah. Hanya petunangan kita yang salah"

"kau pikir aku mengiginkan pertunangan ini ? tidak !" kata Kris kesal "aku bahkan sudah menolaknya sejak awal tapi mereka tetap memaksa kita. Kau juga bersalah karena menerimanya"

"ya_ semua memang salahku. Semua salahku" Lay menangis membuat Kris tersadar jika dia sudah keterlaluan.

"maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maafkan aku" pintanya sangat tulus.

Lay menggeleng, membiarkan Kris mengusap air matanya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama hancur, hanya Kris yang tidak mau mengakui jika dia bahkan lebih hancur daripada Lay.

"jangan minta maaf padaku" ucap Lay masih terisak "aku yang salah. Maafkan aku Yifan"

Kris tersenyum "Hey, berhenti menangis ! kenapa kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu ? kemarilah !" Lay menghambur ke dada Kris, memeluknya erat. Menangis tanpa suara disana sementara Kris mengelus punggung Lay penuh kelembutan.

"semua tidak akan serumit ini jika aku mencintaimu Yifan" ucap Lay lirih disela tangisannya. Kris mengangguk "semua memang tidak akan serumit ini jika aku mencintaimu Yixing"

"maaf" lirih mereka bersamaan. Membuat hati keduanya mencelos sakit.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"mungkin setelah mereka lulus SMA kita harus segera menikahkan 2 anak nakal itu" kata Kang In sambil terbahak bersama _besan-nya _Tuan Zhang. 2 pria paruh baya itu tengah bercengkerama di ruang kerja Kang In di dalam istananya, kunjungan mendadak Tuan Zhang rupanya membuat ia melupakan pekerjaannya. Yeah, masa depan Wu yifan lebih penting disini.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu 1 tahun lagi untuk melihat anak kita menikah digereja, aku akan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan terbaik sepanjang masa untuk mereka. Semoga saja Kris dan Lay tidak membakar pesta yang sudah susah payah kita persiapkan" mereka semakin terbahak lagi sambil mengingat betapa tidak akurnya anak mereka, bahkan Tuan Zhang mengaku bahwa ia pernah melihat Lay menendang pantat Kris. Ayolah, tingkah anaknya masih sangat lucu dan selalu berkelahi semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"aku ingat saat mereka kecil, Lay merebut mainan Kris lalu anakku marah kemudian memukul kepala Lay dengan mainan yang lain. Lay menangis, kemudian Kris juga ikut menangis setelahnya. Tidak terasa jika sekarang mereka sudah 18 tahun dan masih saja berkelahi"

"kau benar Kang In. Anak kita semakin dewasa dan kita semakin tua. Bahkan kau sudah berganti istri sekarang"

"ya, istri keduaku sangat cantik lagipula. Tidak kalah cantik dengan Ibu Kandung Kris" wajah Kang In mendadak diselimuti mendung namun dia menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"ku dengar kau sedang mengurus hak asuh putrinya. Kau sudah mengatakan pada Kris jika ternyata dia punya adik ?"

Kang In mengusap wajahnya lalu menggeleng pasrah "jika kau ayahnya Kris, kau pasti lebih memilih untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri daripada harus memberitahu anak keras kepala itu. Temperamennya sering meledak akhir–akhir ini. Anak nakal itu membuatku sakit kepala karena dia terus menolak semua mentor bisnis yang aku suruh untuk membimbingnya sebagai persiapan pengalihan saham perusahaan. Dia juga belum mau menerima Leeteuk sebagai Ibunya. Dia membuatku semakin tua saja…"

"kau bisa bicara padanya pelan–pelan. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Kris sebenarnya anak yang baik, dia juga selalu menjaga Lay selama ini" Tuan Zhang mengecek waktu sebentar sebelum bangkit dari kursinya, menepuk singkat pundak _besan _sekaligus sahabatnya "dia hanya terlalu mencintai Ibu kandungnya, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan kalau kau menyayanginya maka semua masalahmu pasti beres. Aku pergi"

Sepeninggal Tuan Zhang, Kang In masih bertahan diposisinya. Merenung. Lalu mengambil sebuah pigura foto dari atas nakas, dia memperhatikan potret bahagia disana. Ada dia, almarhum istrinya dan si kecil Wu yifan. Tawa anaknya itu merekah, tawa yang sudah tidak pernah Kang In lihat lagi selama ini. Dia kira dengan membawa Leeteuk sebagai pengganti Ibu kandungnya, Kris akan kembali menjadi anak periangnya seperti dulu. Tapi dia salah, Kris malah semakin marah saat itu. Ditambah lagi, Kris selalu menyalahkan ayahnya karena Ibu yang sangat dia sayangi telah meninggal.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Pintu berderit terbuka, muncul sosok istrinya dari celah pintu.

"apa aku mengganggu ?" tanyanya dalam senyuman. Kang In menggeleng, mengisyaratkan istrinya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"kapan kita akan membawa Luhan ?"

"kau sudah siap ?" Kang In malah balik bertanya, Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

"baiklah, kita akan membawa Luhan secepatnya lalu menghadapi kemarahan Kris bersama–sama"

Mata Leeteuk memerah, nyaris menangis "terimakasih" bisiknya lirih "terimakasih telah menerimaku dan juga Luhan"

"kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Luhan juga putriku"

"apa kau yakin Kris akan baik–baik saja ?"

Kang In mendadak suram. Banyak kemungkinan buruk yang muncul dikepalanya "aku akan tetap membuatnya baik–baik saja. percayalah ! dan kita tidak boleh membuat Luhan menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Air matanya sudah mengalir bebas.

"Luhan, tunggu _Baba_" kata Kang In semangat membuat Leeteuk tertawa disela tangisnya.

_Aku sudah hidup dengan baik Zoumi meskipun Luhan belum berada disisiku. Maafkan aku karena mengabaikannya. Aku akan segera menjemputnya, putri kecil kita. Terimakasih karena telah menyayangi Luhan meskipun dia bukan anak kandungmu. Terimakasih banyak. Jadi, bahagialah disurga._

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Luhan, selama lebih dari 30 menit. Hanya menghela napas menyerupai orang bodoh tanpa mampu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, atau menerobos masuk seperti biasanya. Dulu mereka sangat dekat. Jongin tertawa miris, _dulu yang mana ?_ tanyanya dengan raut muram.

Suasana sunyi seolah turun dari langit, menyelimuti seluruh rumah Luhan dengan aura lengang. Sebenanyar, sejak tadi Jongin bertanya–tanya kenapa rumah Luhan bisa sesepi ini ? tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Tentu saja tidak karena dia tidak berani masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin membuang napas berat, matanya menyipit ketika melihat geng Kyungsoo terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia segera berlari untuk sembunyi.

"YA ! Zitao, cepat sedikit !"

"apaan sih larva ? jangan membentakku seenak jidatmu ya !" giliran Tao membentak si Kyungsoo.

"kau yang paling tinggi diantara kita kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali sih. Rumah Luhan sudah didepan"

"iya.. iya" jawab Tao ogah–ogahan. Pasalnya Kyungsoo menyabotase semua lengan Tao untuk membawakan tas KyungBaekMin. Salah Tao sendiri sih karena menuruti Kyungsoo untuk main batu gunting kertas dan dia yang kalah harus membawa semua tas sampai rumah Luhan.

Bodohnya.. bodohnya.

"sini ranselku" kata Baekhyun megambil alih tasnya karena wajah Tao sangat tersiksa.

"tidak" tolak Tao cepat "yang kalah harus menerima konsekuensi. Itu perjanjiannya" songong Tao nyengir Panda.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa.

"untung tidak ada fans Baekhyun yang mengikuti kita sampai kemari. Bisa mati" oceh Xiumin sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Mengecek situasi.

"kalian tenang saja" Baekhyun tersenyum "managerku sudah mengurus agar para fans tidak mengikuti kita"

"syukurlah" kata Xiumin ceria. Diam–diam Kyungsoo juga bersyukur karena fans Baekhyun tidak mengikuti mereka karena fans bisa menjadi monster yang mengerikan melebihi Tao, si monster Panda. Setidaknya Tao bisa jinak. Kekekee..

Suasana sepi mendominasi ketika keempat remaja perempuan sudah berdiri disana, didepan pintu rumah Luhan. Mereka merasa kesunyian ini sangat aneh tapi jangan memikirkan apapun dan cukup ketuk pintunya atau melabrak masuk saja.

"Luhan !" panggil Xiumin mengetuk pintu.

Hening.

"Luhan. Buka pintunya !"

Hening.

Ini mengerikan.

"Luhan. Apa kau didalam ? buka pintunya ?"

Hening.

_Apa dia sekarat ?_

_Tidak._

Xiumin mencoba sampai belasan kali. Bahkan sesekali memutar knop pintu dengan tenaganya, namun pintu rumah Luhan masih terkunci rapat dan mereka tidak mendengar pergerakan apapun dari dalam rumah.

"apa Luhan tidak ada ?" Baekhyun mulai panik.

"kemana dia ? dobrak saja pintunya !" Tao ikut–ikutan panik.

"itu tidak sopan" peringat Xiumin menjauhi pintu "kita pulang saja, mungkin Luhan masih ingin sen_"

"tidak !" teriak Kyungsoo mengejutkan semuanya, bahkan Jongin yang bersembunyi ikut terkejut dengan teriakan itu "Tao ! dobrak pintunya !"

Mata Xiumin membulat "Ya ! Do Kyungsoo, kita berada di lingkungan orang lain dan sangat tidak sopan jika mendobrak pintu rumah Luhan. Kau tahu_"

"siapa yang peduli tentang sopan santun disaat seperti ini. Tao ! dobrak pintunya !"

Tao berdiri canggung "tapi_" katanya ragu.

"cepat dobrak pintunya !" perintah Kyungsoo dingin, membuat semua yang ada disana tersentak dengan bentakan Kyungsoo.

_Benarkah dia Kyungsoo ?_

Batin mereka bersamaan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini, Kyungsoo juga sangat aneh hari ini.

"kalian akan tetap diam huh ?" tanya Kyungsoo geram "kubilang dobrak pintunya !"

_Ok, pikirkan semua keanehan ini nanti._

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menyingkir. Tao menyiapkan tenaga kakinya, mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberi tendangan terbaik pada pintu.

"aku siap" katanya kemudian berlari.

Sedetik kemudian suara seperti ledakan mengerikan muncul dari pintu, sementara pintu sudah terbuka secara paksa. Seseorang menendangnya, tapi bukan Tao.

"Kim Jong_In" rapal Kyungsoo terkejut. Semuanya terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? sejak kapan ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin memandang lurus pada Kyungsoo "periksa ke dalam !" perintahnya lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, segera menerobos masuk tanpa basa–basi.

Semenit kemudian dia keluar dengan raut panik, wajah pucat, napas tersengal.

"Luhan tidak ada_" semua mata membelalak "aku sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat. Luhan tidak ada !"

"apa ? kemana dia ? bukankah dia sakit ? seharusnya dia ada di rumah" Xiumin semakin panik. Mendorong Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari pintu kemudian berlari masuk. Apa yang dia tuju ketika berada didalam rumah Luhan adalah lemari baju.

Xiumin menganga lebar mendapati lemari Luhan setengah kosong, dia berbalik mencari–cari ransel, koper atau apapun.

Mereka tidak ada !

"LUHAN PERGI !" jeritnya ketika sudah berada diluar "BAJU DILEMARINYA TIDAK ADA. LUHAN HILANG !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh akhir TBC yang gak gue sukai. Huwaa.. kenapa gue harus melenyapkan Luhan dengan cara seperti ini. Gue bener-bener gak suka aja, yah tapi mau gimana lagi. Alurnya memang harus begini sih. Mungkin mengecewakan dan gue sadar betul dengan itu.

Entah kenapa gue ngerasa chapter ini datar banget. Gue jengkel karena gue payah.

Next cuap !

Pertama gue mau _say thanks_ buat yang review di chapter 9. Makasih ya udah mau review dan lagi-lagi gue harus bersujud meminta maaf karena gak bisa bales review kalian. But, gue seneng banget waktu ngebaca semua review. Kalian baiiiiiikkkkkk !

Well, dan kedua.. waktu gue amat sangat mendesak sekarang. gue mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besar ke kalian semua karena gue terpaksa hiatus selama jangka waktu yang gak bisa gue tentuin sampai kapan. Maafin gue ya karena cuma bisa update chapter ini, dan secara biadab gak update chapter buat ff gue yang lain sebelum memasuki masa hiatus. Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Gue janji hiatusnya gak lama-lama, gue bakal nyelesein masalah gue dengan kecepatan kilat kemudian lanjut nulis ff lagi.

Jadi, review-lah yang banyak-banyak biar gue cepat kembali dalam dunia fanfiction. Sekali lagi maafin gue dan gue ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca cuap-cuap gak berguna ini dan gue serius pengen peluk kalian yang udah baca ff gue.

Makasih. Makasih. Makasih. Makasih dan semilyar makasih buat reader-nim.

_**THANKS TO**_

_**READER-NIM**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 11.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_My Higschool My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Xiumin berjalan tergesa–gesa, menatap nyalang pada seluruh sudut rumah Luhan yang __kosong_. Dia segera berlari menuju kamar Luhan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, memanggil–manggil Luhan menyerupai orang gila. Kemudian berbalik pada lemari pakaian, buru–buru membukanya dan tersentak ketika baju Luhan telah raib.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Xiumin melangkah ke belakang. Air matanya menetes. Napasnya tersengal. Teringat kembali tentang percakapannya dengan Luhan beberapa hari lalu ketika kebenaran nama Jongin terungkap dimuka publik.

_"__inikah maksud Jongin mendekatiku selama ini ? ternyata dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dariku demi menutupi siapa ayahnya" Luhan tertawa sumbang "aku benci hidup disini"_

"tidak ! Luhan"

Air mata Xiumin mengalir semakin deras. Mata basahnya berputar ke segala ruangan, hatinya hancur berantakan ketika koper dan ransel Luhan tidak ada ditempatnya. Dengan air mata masih bercucuran, dia berlari keluar.

"LUHAN PERGI !" jeritnya ketika sudah berada diluar "BAJU DILEMARINYA TIDAK ADA. LUHAN HILANG !"

Kyungsoo terperanjat "Xiumin, apa maksudmu_" Kyungsoo berhenti bicara ketika melihat Xumin menghampiri Jongin lalu menampar wajah pemuda itu hingga memerah "YA ! Xiumin !"

"semua salahmu ! sialan !" maki Xiumin dihadapan Jongin yang menunduk "semua salahmu hingga Luhan pergi. Tidak cukupkah ayahmu merusak keluarganya ? sekarang kau juga merusak hidup Luhan Jongin sialan ! aku sudah cukup bersabar padamu, membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan aku berpura–pura tidak tahu. Tapi kau lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang ?" tangan Xiumin mengusap kasar air matanya, bibirnya terus bergetar menahan emosi agar tidak meledak lebih parah. Tapi menghadapi Jongin, untuk apa dia menahan amarah sekarang ? tidak berguna "Luhan tidak punya siapapun Jongin! kau pikir pergi kemana dia sekarang huh ? dia tidak punya Ibu dia tidak punya ayah. Lalu kau pikir Luhan pergi kemana sekarang ?! pergi dari sini kau sialan ! aku muak padamu"

"aku akan mencari Luhan" jawab Jongin lalu berbalik. Si pemuda mendadak berhenti ketika Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya.

Jongin menengadah, menatap Kyungsoo dimana banyak tersimpan kesedihan dan kemarahan disana. Dia membuang muka.

"kita tidak tahu siapa kerabat Luhan yang tinggal di Korea" kata Kyungsoo tenang meski air mata diwajahnya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia panik setengah mati "kau pikir kemana kau akan mencari Luhan tanpa tahu kemana dia pergi sekarang ? jangan berbuat sesuka hatimu Jongin, mencari Luhan tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan terutama kau adalah orang yang paling dia hindari untuk sekarang"

"aku tahu teman Ibu Luhan yang tinggal di pinggiran Seoul. Luhan tinggal disana ketika kecil jadi lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku mencari Luhan kesana"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedih "jangan keras kepala !" bentak Kyungsoo kasar.

"kau yang keras kepala !" Jongin membentak balik "lepaskan tanganku Kyungsoo !"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan keadaan emosi" Kyungsoo melirik teman–temannya "kita cari Luhan sama–sama"

Semua yang disana mengangguk. Jongin mengangkat tangan kalah, merogoh ponsel didalam sakunya untuk menghubungi entah siapa. 5 menit kemudian sebuah mobil merah terang muncul dari ujung jalan. Jongin mengisyaratkan semua yang ada disana untuk memasuki mobilnya. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Tao duduk dikursi belakang sementara Kyungsoo duduk didepan bersama Jongin.

Jongin buru–buru memasang sabuk pengaman lalu membuka jendela mobilnya untuk bicara sejenak pada orang yang tadi mengantar mobil Jongin.

"katakan pada _Appa_, aku tidak bisa mengikuti rapat perusahaan hari ini" pesan Jongin pada pria lainnya yang dibalas anggukan sopan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan mata sipitnya tanpa sadar ketika menangkap mobil lain menepi di ujung jalan. Tapi _well, _dia tidak seharusnya mengambil pusing hal tersebut karena mobil mana_pun _boleh menepi disisi jalan bukan ?

Namun, ketajaman mata Baekhyun menghianatinya secara telak. Ia mampu melihat siluet seorang pria dengan tatapan tajam duduk diam dibalik kemudi. Jarak membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu membaca ekspresi seseorang disana tetapi dia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa wajah mengerikan disana mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang terlibat dalam insiden kematian ibunya.

13 tahun silam.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Raut wajahnya mengeras diikuti dengan bulir keringat bermunculan disekitar dahi.

Sesekali Baekhyun mengalihkan sorot mata tajamnya pada Jongin kemudian kembali lagi pada mobil di ujung sana.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari _mimik _muka yang Baekhyun tampilkan, Xiumin yang duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

"ada apa ?"

Ludahnya seakan menjadi kerikil karena tersentak kaget. Baekhyun nyaris mematahkan lehernya ketika menoleh kepada Xiumin kemudian mengulas senyum palsu terbaik yang sudah dia latih selama berkecimpung didunia _acting_.

Itu adalah alasannya memasuki dunia mengerikan penuh _blitz _kamera karena sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah mencari koneksi guna mengungkap kasus kematian ibunya yang bahkan tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh ratusan penyelidik atau mereka memang telah menerima _gosokan _agar tidak menyelidiki kasus tersebut.

"aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian untuk mecari Luhan karena aku lupa jika aku memliki sesuatu untuk diurus" ungkapnya sangat lancar, tapi Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan tepuk tangan karena demi Tuhan dia adalah seorang _actress_. Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah membakar semua suara gugupnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Ketika pintu mobil tertutup pelan, Xiumin mengedipkan mata bingung. Diiikuti dengan kerutan dahi dari Tao dan Kyungsoo sementara Jongin tidak terpengaruh dengan kepergian Baekhyun.

Jika boleh jujur, Jongin merasa tidak nyaman karena Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya.

Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang terpantul melalui kaca dimana Jongin bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas mengingat kedua matanya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, Jongin tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia melihat sebuah…. _Kebencian dan dendam._

Jongin tertalu paranoid ? benar.

Baekhyun yang artis kenapa Jongin yang harus diawasi. Dan kenapa harus benci serta dendam ?

"dia terlihat mencurigai sesuatu" cerca Tao dengan nada acuh tak acuh seperti biasa, kepala menggeleng malas. Jongin rasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku seolah tengah berada di Kutub Utara akibat kalimat Tao barusan.

Tapi kenapa ?

Kenapa dia harus merasa panik ketika Baekhyun melangkah pergi membawa serta semua penyamaran artisnya dan kenapa dia merasa tak nyaman ketika Baekhyun berada disekitarnya ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort(maybe), fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 11/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar lebih dari 2 jam berlalu dengan Tao yang memanjatkan doa tanpa henti semoga nyawa mereka tidak melayang akibat Jongin yang mengemudi secara brutal bak pembalap internasional, mereka segera melompat turun ketika Jongin menghentikan mobilnya.

Tao menghirup napas dalam seserakah yang dia bisa seolah 1 detik lagi oksigen akan segera lenyap dari bumi. Diantara tarikan napasnya, dia merasakan perasaan sesak turut memasuki rongga dadanya dimana sesungguhnya perasaan tersebut memang telah berada disana sejak lama.

Hanya saja, dia berusaha mengubur rasa sakit dan semua kekecewaan tersebut sedalam inti bumi. Selamanya.

Entah kenapa Xiumin merasa jika _atmosfer _diantara mereka berubah menyesakkan semenjak Luhan tidak ditemukan dirumahnya.

Jongin lebih banyak membuang napas berat lebih daripada orang lain, Kyungsoo sungguh menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, Tao menunduk seolah seluruh tingkah anarkisnya terserap ke dalam galaxy sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu menahu sekarang mereka berada dibelahan bumi bagian mana.

Atau masing-masing mereka memang memiliki masalah pribadi _atau _memang benar mereka seperti ini karena kepergian Luhan _atau_ STOP !

Xiumin melirik Jongin yang masih terduduk dibalik kemudi. Pemuda tersebut terlihat menatap kedepan sementara jari tangannya mengetuk roda kemudi dengan gerakan gundah serta resah. Xiumin mengatupkan bibirnya ketika rasa benci serta amarah merangkak kembali akibat teringat dengan tujuan utama mengapa mereka datang kemari.

"jadi" mulai Xiumin sembari mengikuti kemana Jongin menjatuhkan pandangan matanya. Rumah minimalis bercat ungu tua dengan tembok sedikit lapuk berdiri didepan mereka. Pekarangan rumah tersebut terlihat sedikit kotor akibat daun kering yang berjatuhan dari ranting pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disisi pagar besi, Xiumin sempat berpikir jika mungkin saja pemilik rumah terlalu malas untuk menyapu halaman karena daun akan terus berjatuhan mengingat sebentar lagi musim gugur akan segera datang menyapa menggantikan posisi penghujung musim panas. "turun dari mobilmu dan katakan dimana aku bisa menemukan Luhan" perintahnya bernada sinis dibuat-buat, Xiumin tidak terlalu ahli dalam memerankan tokoh dengan watak _antagonis. _

Jongin melirik Xiumin sekilas kemudian mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata. Dia turun dari mobilnya tanpa gairah seolah telah menyiapkan diri bahwa dia akan menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan dan mereka semua mendapatkannya ketika Jongin mengguncang pagar besi kesetanan. Pria paruh baya bertopi rajut hangat menghampiri mereka serta mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya telah pergi ke China.

Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tercengang horror, Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan tiba-tiba ia merasa tenggorokannya ditumbuhi duri.

"M-mereka.. pergi ke… C-China ?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar retak serta menyedihkan, Jongin membuang muka ke arah lain. Berharap apa yang dia dengar hanyalah suatu candaan karena 'untuk apa Luhan pergi ke China bersama keluarga teman Ibunya ? untuk apa dia pergi ke China ?' sementara dirinya belum mampu bersujud memohon ampunan kepada Luhan karena ayahnya telah membunuh ayah gadis tersebut.

Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sampah atau bahkan lebih kotor dari sampah. Seharusnya dia mengurus Sehun terlebih dulu sebelum mencari Luhan karena_ dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi relung hatinya menyimpan jutaan kosakata bersalah untuk 2 nama tersebut.

Sebersit bayangan masalalu menarik ulur hati terlukanya secara paksa. Jongin menggeram ketika sebuah kalimat seakan menggema begitu keras menghujam jantungnya hingga tembus serta berdarah-darah.

_"__Sehun, ingat janjiku. Hyung akan segera kembali"_

Tapi dirinya yang brengsek tidak pernah kembali.

Dia malah dengan ceroboh berkelahi dengan adiknya sendiri.

Dan melukai Luhan.

Lalu inilah yang sudah sepantasnya dia dapatkan.

Sangat pantas dimana dia mampu melihat titik awal kehancuran hidupnya akan segera dimulai.

"ya, mereka tidak hanya pergi ke China tapi ku kira pulang ke China dan rumah ini sudah dijual" pria bertopi rajut menunjuk papan kayu bertuliskan 'dijual' yang entah sejak kapan tergantung sangat jelas pada panggar. Kyungsoo menahan napas, melirik pria didepannya seolah memohon bahwa pria tersebut membicarakan kebohongan "apa kalian teman Luhan ?" tanya pria tersebut setelah hening menguasai suasana.

Xiumin serta Tao membulatkan mata karena seingatnya mereka belum mengatakan bahwa maksud kedatangannya adalah untuk mencari Luhan namun, gelagat pria paruh baya tersebut seolah telah memprediksikan kedatangan mereka terbukti dari pria tersebut tersenyum serta memberikan amplop kertas pada genggaman Kyungsoo "apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Jongin ?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut pada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya telah memerah menahan tangis sementara Jongin berdiri kaku beberapa meter dari mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu kemudian segera mendongak agar buliran air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Luhan menitipkan ini padaku sebelum mengikuti keluarga Goubin pergi ke China. Sebenarnya, kakek dan nenek Luhan tinggal di China karena memang mendiang ayahnya berasal dari sana. Dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada Kim Jongin karena dia yakin bahwa seseorang itu akan datang mencarinya kemari" jelas pria tersebut tanpa tahu jika Kim Jongin mematung dibelakangnya "karena kalian datang kemari jadi kukira dugaan Luhan adalah benar adanya dan tolong berikan ini pada Kim Jongin" putusnya kemudian berlalu sementara Kyungsoo sedikir meremas amplop putih digenggamannya. Dia gemetar hebat.

Xiumin rasa, dunia mencekiknya.

Dunia menginjaknya.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis karena dia hanyalah perempuan cengeng yang tidak bisa menjaga sahabatnya. Dia yang tahu seperti apa cerita kelam antara Luhan serta Jongin namun dia bahkan tidak berbuat apapun untuk mendukung sahabatnya.

Dia hanya mendengarkan Luhan sambil memijit pelipisnya karena permasalahan yang Luhan alami terlalu sulit diterima nalar serta belum sepatutnya dialami oleh remaja berusia 17 tahun.

Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin remaja usia belasan tahun harus dihadapkan dengan masalah runyam menyangkut pembunuhan.

Dunia pasti mengutuknya.

Atau dunia sedang bertindak tidak adil dengan memberi nasib seburuk ini untuk sahabatnya.

Xiumin merasa bahwa dirinya adalah bentuk dari kegagalan dari semua kegagalan yang ada didunia.

Sekarang disaat Luhan telah benar-benar menyerah dengan hidupnya, Xiumin baru menyadari jika dia belum melakukan apapun untuk membantu Luhan.

Dia merasa terbunuh.

Terbunuh atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?!" pekiknya terisak dengan jeritan keras serta memilukan telinga "kenapa aku membiarkan Luhan hidup seperti ini ? aku sahabatnya tapi aku pengecut ! kenapa aku tidak bisa membantunya ? kenapa aku terkesan menutup mata dan bertingkah buta ! maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku" Tao sadar dari tercenungnya ketika Xiumin merosot ke tanah, meninju permukaan keras berkerikil tersebut dengan ujung tinjunya. Linangan air mata mengalir bagai arus deras aliran sungai abadi. Dia dengan segera menghampiri Xiumin serta mencoba merengkuhnya namun kekeras-kepalan Xiumin menghancurkan usahanya.

"Luhan akan kembali, kita bisa mencarinya. Tenanglah" hibur Tao lembut.

"tidak ! dia tidak akan kembali terutama karena sahabat bodoh sepertiku"

"bukan hanya sepertimu" sahut Kyungsoo dari samping, air matanya mengeras "aku juga sahabat bodoh yang selalu mengatainya setiap waktu. Aku bahkan tidak layak menyebut diriku sebagai sahabatnya"

"berhenti menyalahkan diri kalian !" Tao menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo serta Xiumin secara bergantian "kita bisa menemukan Luhan. Okay ! sekarang tenanglah atau aku akan menampar wajah kalian sebanyak 10 kali"

"tampar saja !" Kyungsoo menjerit kasar "atau bunuh saja aku karena aku juga bodoh"

"kubilang berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri !" Tao masih setia memekik "Jongin ! kau mau jadi pecundang selamanya dengan berdiri bodoh disana atau kau akan membantuku menyeret mereka ke dalam mobilmu. Demi neraka ! kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum semua air mata bodoh ini membunuh mereka" nyatanya Tao juga menitikkan air mata sambil berteriak.

Jongin mengumpulkan seperempat akal sehatnya ketika memapah Kyungsoo yang menangis keras. Pemuda tersebut membiarkan lengan bajunya basah oleh air mata, Kyungsoo masih terisak pedih.

Bahkan sangat pedih.

Mampukah Jongin memakai otak cerdasnya sekarang untuk mencerna keadaan bahwa dia tidak hanya menghancurkan keluarga Luhan tapi sekarang dia menghancurkan persahabatannya.

Sangat, sangat hancur sampai-sampai Jongin merasakan hantaman sakit bertalu-talu dijantungnya.

Entah dia harus sakit karena apa.

Karena Luhan hancur atau karena Kyungsoo hancur ?

Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa hidup senaif Jongin ?

Dia hidup dengan mencintai Kyungsoo tapi disisi lain dia juga hidup dengan mencintai Luhan ?

Payah.

Xiumin akhirnya berhasil sedikit tenang dalam dekapan Tao. Dia merasa aneh, bukan karena dia dipeluk oleh perempuan tapi sesuatu yang berdetak berirama didalam sana terdengar familiar.

Detakan jantung Tao terasa menenangkan dan Xiumin bersumpah bahwa detakan jantung ini sangat mirip dengan detak jantung milik….

_Ayahnya._

_Kim Jeseok._

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku menjadi jamur atau rubahlah aku menjadi akar terkuat didunia untuk melilit manusia gila didepanku ini"

Suho mendengus ketika lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluh seperti bayi. Besar keinginan didalam hatinya untuk melempari Chanyeol dengan batu atau kursi saja karena dicafe tidak ada batu.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang saja. lagipula aku tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun disini"

Suho memicingkan mata sinis pada Chanyeol "begitu caramu membalas semua kue dan kopi yang masuk kedalam perut rakusmu itu huh ?"

"terimakasih atas traktirannya. Tapi sungguh, kita harus pulang sekarang karena demi bulan dan bintang kita sudah duduk disini berdua, selama 1 jam seperti pasangan kencan saja. Aku bukan gay"

"aku tidak mengatakan jika kau adalah gay. Jadi ayo kita pulang" Suho putus asa.

Chanyeol bersorak lalu merangkul bahu sepupunya "kau yang terbaik" puji Chanyeol kemudian dibalas makian kesal oleh Suho.

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh berbeda itu berdiri didepan kasir. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul bahu Suho membuat pemiliknya naik darah karena tinggi Chanyeol sangat menghina tinggi tubuhnya.

"bisakah kau menyingkir. Kau membuatku terlihat pendek" sungut Suho sebal setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada penjaga kasir.

"dimana Luhan dan Xiumin ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia tidak melihat teman sekelasnya itu sejak tadi. Padahal dia sangat yakin jika Xiumin dan Luhan bekerja disini. Dicafe Lay.

_Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bertanya dimana Lay ?_ batin Suho agak erosi.

"Yixing _Eonni_ mengatakan pada kami jika Luhan mengambil cuti dan kelihatannya hari ini Xiumin absen. Dia tidak datang. Ini kembaliannya. Datanglah lagi di Happy Café"

"terimakasih" jawab Suho mengambil uang kembaliannya. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dan dia sangat yakin jika pelakunya bukan Chanyeol. karena adik sepupunya itu terlihat sedang berpikir, Suho mengendikkan bahu cuek. Nyaris tersedak udara setelah berbalik akibat Jongdae tersenyum lebar padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Jongdae dengan cengiran membuat Suho berpikir jika Jongdae membutuhkan dokter atau rumah sakit jiwa.

"membawa bayi besar ini" Suho menunjuk Chanyeol "dia merengek meminta kopi seperti bocah memuakkan"

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. Bersungut kesal pada perkataan Suho yang menghina dirinya "bukankah kau yang menyeretku kesini karena kau ingin melihat_ Aww Tuhan ! kakiku !" jerit Chanyeol melompat-lompat kesakitan akibat sepatu Suho menendang tulang keringnya.

Jongdae memandangi 2 saudara sepupu itu dengan menggeleng maklum "kalian hanya bisa akur ketika dunia sudah berhenti berputar. Hai Sohee !" panggil Jongdae pada penjaga kasir dibelakang Suho "dimana Lay ?" tanya Jongdae sambil mencomot permen cokelat dari dalam toples disamping Chanyeol. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu jadi pegawai café membiarkannya.

Sementara itu, Suho mendesah lega. Dia ingin memeluk Jongdae sekarang karena akhirnya ada manusia peka didunia ini yang mau bertanya dimana Lay. Tapi dia tidak mau memeluk Jongdae karena dia bukan gay.

"Lay _Eonni _sudah pulang jam 6 sore tadi"

"benarkah ?"

Sohee mengangguk.

"Kris menjemputnya ?"

"tidak. _Eonni _pulang sendiri. Dia agak pucat hari ini. Jadi aku memberinya saran untuk pulang"

"apa dia sakit ?" tolong siapapun ingatkan Suho untuk menampar wajahnya karena dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Jongdae memandangi Suho dengan tanda tanya setinggi gunung Fuji di atas kepala.

"semoga tidak" jawab Sohee tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya menampilkan kelelahan akibat adanya 2 tugas kosong secara mendadak hari ini. Sontak semua pegawai yang tersisa harus bekerja ekstra karena pemilik café juga memutuskan untuk pulang "maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian mengobrol karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Xiumin dan Luhan tidak masuk hari ini" kata Sohee sopan kemudian berbalik ke meja lain tempat dimana Luhan biasanya menghitung keuangan harian café.

2 wajah pemuda disana runtuh menyerupai tanah longsor. Chanyeol memandangi wajah sunbaenya dan juga wajah sepupunya jenuh. _Raut patah hati_. Cibirnya dalam hati.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul disini ?" tanya Jongdae ketika ia berhasil menyuruh Suho dan Chanyeol duduk kembali meskipun diwarnai insiden Chanyeol meronta karena dia ingin pulang. Dia harus menonton Baekhyun di TV. Itu alasan utamanya dan 2 orang yang lebih tua darinya ini sungguh tidak pengertian.

Untungya, keganasan Chanyeol bisa diatasi setelah Jongdae mengambil remote TV dari laci meja counter kemudian memutar acara musik dimana Baekhyun tengah menyanyi dengan cantiknya. Otomatis Chanyeol tertawa bahagia dan dengan senang hati membiarkan 2 orang lainnya berbicara. Dia sudah cukup dengan melihat Baekhyun.

_Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun sungguh memikat hati seorang Park Chanyeol._

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul disini ?" tanya Jongdae setelah menelan _macaron _warna cokelat.

"hanya ingin kopi" jawab Suho santai sementara Jongdae memicingkan mata curiga. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh _secret admirer _dan kenyataan bahwa Suho muncul di café Lay malam ini sungguh mencurigakan.

"tapi kau tidak biasanya kemari. Apa kau sedang ingin melihat seseorang atau semacamnya ?" pertanyaan telak. Jongdae sungguh berbakat dalam memilih pertanyaan yang mampu membunuh lawan bicara. Mungkin Suho akan menobatkan Jongdae sebagai hakim atau jaksa terbaik sekarang juga mengingat Jongdae adalah putra dari hakim terbaik Korea.

Senyum Jongdae semakin lebar sampai telinga ketika menemukan ekspresi kaku diwajah Suho. Dugaannya semakin kuat tapi sekarang masih terlalu awal untuk menyimpulkan siapa si _secret admirer _jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya dimana pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Suho tersedak parah.

"kau tidak sedang menyukai Lay'kan ?"

_Tembak Suho sekarang juga !_

.

.

.

Kris memasang kedua telinganya, menyiapkan otaknya yang sebenarnya sudah jenius tapi dia sedang mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pemuda keren sekarang. Berbekal kacamata ala _Harry Potter_ bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan setumpuk buku setebal lapisan bumi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala pada sofa. Melepas kacamata kemudian memijit sudut matanya.

"kenapa aku harus mempelajari bisnis memuakkan ini" protesnya pada sang tutor kemudian mendengus karena tutornya sangat cuek "baiklah kau tutor pendosa" kata Kris meraih buku paling tebal "ajari aku kurva bisnis, kinerja karyawan dan apapun"

"tumben dia mau belajar dan tidak menendang pantat tutornya" komentar Kang In menutup pintu ruang belajar putranya. Bibirnya tersenyum-senyum ketika mengintip kegiatan belajar putranya dimana banyak dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam umpatan dan yang terbaik adalah tutor pilihannya kini benar-benar bermental baja. Kang In suka kenyataan itu.

"apa aku memberimu kopi beracun hari ini ? senyummu seperti kau baru saja dicium oleh Perdana Menteri" Leeteuk mengejek suaminya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kang In menggelengkan kepala "bahkan dicium Perdana Menteri sekalipun tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku sebahagia ini. Kau tahu Yifan itu_" bel pintu utama berbunyi nyaring. Membuat Kang In terpaksa berhenti bicara lalu berpandangan dengan istrinya.

"siapa yang bertamu di jam 9.30 malam ?"

.

.

"Yixing ?" panggil Kang In heran ketika tamu malam harinya muncul dari balik pintu.

"selamat malam _Baba_" sambut Lay mengulum senyumnya. Membungkuk 90 derajat ketika calon Ibu mertuanya berdiri disamping Kang In.

"naiklah ke atas" kata Leeteuk lembut "kau pasti terkejut karena calon suamimu tengah memikirkan masa depan. Dia mempelajari bisnis ayahnya" tambah Leeteuk ketika Lay nampak bingung.

"YA ! sedang apa kau disini ?" teriak Kris dari ujung tangga atas. Sebelumnya dia berniat mengambil minum karena sungguh tenggorokannya sakit akibat terlalu banyak berdebat dengan tutor sialan diruang belajarnya. Bahkan ingin minum saja diberi batasan waktu 1 menit dimana waktu itu sangat sedikit dan Kris harus naik turun tangga untuk kembali ke ruang belajarnya kemudian disinilah dia sekarang ketika tahu Lay muncul dirumahnya. Hampir jam 10 malam.

_Apa yang dia lakukan disini ? _Batin Kris bertanya-tanya sembari menghampiri Lay di ruang bawah. Kris menganggukkan kepala ketika menerima isyarat dari ayah kandung dan Ibu tirinya untuk memperlakukan Lay dengan baik. Kemudian ingin bersujud syukur karena orang tuanya yang menyebalkan sudah lenyap dari ruang tamu.

"kenapa kau tidak menelpon ? aku bisa menjemputmu setiap waktu"

Lay tersenyum tipis "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"katakan saja !" perintah Kris santai "aku punya 28 detik" sambung Kris lagi setelah mengecek waktu. Dia masih terbayang dengan tutor sialannya.

"apa ? 28 detik ? YA ! tidak bisakah kau memberi 5 menit atau sebagainya karena yang kubicarakan ini nanti akan_"

"baiklah. Kau punya waktu seumur hidupku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"pertunangan kita"

Mata Kris membulat. Lay itu sulit ditebak. Serius. Kemarin bisu seperti tidak punya mulut kemudian sekarang tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya dan ingin membicarakan pertunangan ? Kris menelan ludah ketika teringat pelukannya dengan Lay disekolah. Dia memandangi Lay horror.

"pelukanku tidak membuat otakmu kacaukan ?" candanya yang dibalas injakan kaki oleh Lay. Seketika Kris membungkuk mengelus ujung kakinya.

_Aku benar-benar menolak kau untuk menjadi istriku._

"aku ingin kita memutuskan pertunangan ini"

Sakit dikakinya sudah hilang secara total. Kris tidak peduli lagi dengan tutor sialannya karena…"kita bicara diluar" Lay pasrah ketika Kris menarik lengannya. Mereka berhenti di pekarangan luas milik mansion keluarga Kris. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Lay memecah suasana aneh itu dengan desahan napas berat. Kris memandanginya.

"aku tidak mencintaimu" ungkap Lay dengan nada pecah. Kris menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Neuron otaknya sudah nyaris meletus akibat pelajaran bisnis dan sekarang dia punya masalah baru yang pasti menyita waktu, tenaga, pikiran, emosi, kekecewaan, dan semua hal buruk didunia ini pasti mencekiknya.

"aku tidak mencintaimu" ulang Lay sekali lagi ketika Kris tidak merespon perkataannya.

"aku dengar yang pertama" jawab Kris tanpa gairah. Wajahnya pucat tapi untungnya, sekarang adalah malam hari jadi dia tidak harus mencemaskan ekspresi yang muncul diwajahnya. Lagipula, keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mungkin sejak dalam kandungan saja mereka sudah saling mengenal tapi sungguh, dia sangat kacau sekarang bukan karena Lay tidak mencintainya tapi karena kata 'aku ingin kita memutuskan pertunangan ini' sungguh menyita seluruh perhatian Kris.

Dia juga tahu bahwa Lay adalah gadis cerdas yang penuh perhitungan. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Lay melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Kepalanya mulai sakit.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun jika kau mendengar yang pertama ? aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini"

"aku juga sudah dengar kalimat itu" jawab Kris datar. Lay menghirup napas dalam jumlah banyak kemudian membuangnya sekali hentakan.

"bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak lama ? aku tidak mencintaimu dan kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku menyadari itu, apalagi kita telah terbiasa hidup bersama sejak kecil. Kita bersahabat. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku dan aku tidak bisa memberikan perasaan yang lebih daripada itu"

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu ? ku kira kau menyukaiku" Kris tertawa paksa untuk menutupi raut keruh yang menumpuk-numpuk diwajahnya.

"aku ingin orang tuaku bahagia Yifan. Karena itu aku menerima pertunangan ini. Tapi sekarang, aku sungguh tidak bisa"

"kau perempuan bodoh" sahut Kris dingin "seharusnya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu lebih dulu sebelum kau menerima omong kosong orang tuamu. Semua tidak akan serumit ini jika dulu kita menolaknya bersama-sama. Kau pikir ini adil untukku ? kau pikir ini adil untuk kita ?"

Lay menunduk, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat "maaf" bisiknya terlampau lirih. Bahu Lay menegang ketika Kris menggenggam tangannya "kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena ini keinginan kita, maka kita harus menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama"

"seharusnya aku mencintaimu" gumam Lay sendu, air mata yang semula ia tahan akhirnya terjun bebas. Menelusuri tulang pipinya kemudian menetes pada genggaman tangannya dengan Kris.

"kau tak perlu mencintaiku. Apa kau sudah mencintai seseorang ?" tanya Kris bergetar. Siapapun pasti mengatakan jika itu tadi bukan suara Kris karena nada pertanyaan itu sungguh aneh dan terkesan menyedihkan.

Lay mengangguk. Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman tenang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Lay. Pemuda berambut pirang itu diam dalam waktu lama. Ekspresi diwajahnya semakin mencemaskan, terlihat seperti ditimpa beban seberat 10.000 pounds.

"aku hanya sedang menghitung seberapa banyak masalah dan kekacauan yang akan kita timbulkan nanti. Tapi, ayo kita lakukan !" kata pemuda itu mantap. Lay menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berhati baik ini.

"terimakasih, Wu Yifan".

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah gontai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Pipinya masih basah dan kedua matanya bengkak. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Tao pulang ke rumahnya sendiri hari ini. Jadi dia memiliki waktu untuk menangis seorang diri serta memecahkan benda apapun didalam kamarnya nanti tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu terutama dia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang bermartabat. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia memiliki sifat abstrak ketika berkeliaran di sekolah.

Hanya untuk membuat Sehun jengkel dan membuat Jongin melihatnya. Itu saja.

Jam 10 malam adalah waktu keterlaluan bagi dirinya karena dia selalu ada dirumah di jam itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sendiri merasa bahwa dia berubah menjadi orang lain hari ini. Pikirannya terpecah-belah antara Jongin, Sehun dan juga Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas panjang sebelum menyiapkan diri membuka pintu rumahnya, mentalnya telah siap meskipun tidak sempurna tapi omelan adalah hal utama yang harus dia dengarkan dengan senang hati ketika berhasil menginjak lantai rumah.

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergulir ke sekeliling rumah. Dia bernapas lega ketika ayah dan ibunya tidak duduk diruang tamu jadi sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk segera berlari ke lantai 2 kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat hebat ketika berhasil memasuki kamarnya dan melihat ibunya melipat tangan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"kau pergi bersama Jongin" tebak Ibunya cepat, Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Membuang tasnya ke atas ranjang. Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Ibunya bisa tahu jika dia baru saja keluar bersama Jongin karena _yeah_, jendela kamar Kyungsoo menghadap langsung ke rumah Jongin dan Ibunya bisa melihat mobil Jongin baru saja memasuki garasi. Tentu saja Ibunya juga melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Jongin tadi. Dia sungguh tidak perlu bertanya.

"akhirnya kalian mulai serius" Nyonya Do bertepuk tangan senang.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sementara matanya masih terus memandang keluar jendela "kapan kalian akan membicarakan lagi perihal pertunanganku dengan Jongin ?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa perlu menoleh pada Ibunya yang sibuk menyiapkan baju tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Ibunya berjalan santai, meletakkan 1 stel piyama warna biru di atas ranjang.

"mungkin 1 bulan lagi dan 3 bulan setelahnya kalian akan bertunangan ketika kelas 3"

"bagaimana jika Jongin tidak mencintaiku dan mencintai orang lain ?" kepala Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh Luhan ketika mengatakan ini sementara hatinya teriris sakit.

"itu tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana pertunangan kalian" sahut Ibunya terlampau santai, membuat Kyungsoo bernapas jengah dan bertanya-tanya sudah seberapa sering dia mendesah berat dalam 1 hari "lagipula rencana pertunangan ini sudah kami bicarakan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, mungkin" tambah Ibunya masih dengan nada santai.

Bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum payah, melarang keras dirinya agar tidak membentak Ibunya karena nada bicara wanita itu sungguh mengganggu pendengaran "kalian membicarakannya tanpa persetujuan Jongin. Bagaimana jika Jongin menolak pertunangan ini ? dia tidak tahu apapun lalu tiba-tiba kalian berkata padanya 'Jongin kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo ketika kelas 3' Ibu pikir Jongin tidak akan lebih membenciku lagi setelah mendengar itu ?"

"siapa bilang Jongin membencimu ?"

Kyungsoo memilih bungkam daripada mulutnya berteriak marah.

"kalian akan saling mencintai ketika pertunangan itu sudah terjadi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena kami sudah mengaturnya untukmu"

"tidak" sergah Kyungsoo dingin "kalian justru menghancurkan semuanya" Kyungsoo berbalik "Ibu, Jongin mencintai sahabatku dan aku mencintai orang lain"

_Bohong !_

Mata Ibunya menyipit "siapa yang kau cintai ?"

"Oh Sehun"

_Bohong !_

"aku sangat mencintai Oh Sehun dan yang ku tahu Jongin mencintai Luhan. Jadi, batalkan saja rencana pertunanganku dengan Jongin karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya"

Bohong ! bohong ! bohong ! siapapun tolong berikan 100 acungan jempol untuk kelihaian Kyungsoo membohongi Ibunya dengan ekspresi sebagus itu. Seharusnya akting Kyungsoo mampu mengalahkan ketenaran Baekhyun dalam dunia perfilm-an.

Nyonya Do menggelengkan kepala "Oh Sehun putra Oh Kyuhyun ?" tanya Ibunya dengan sebelah alis terangkat "apa kau sedang berusaha menyalakan api untuk membuat 2 keluarga itu kembali berperang ? sadarlah dan buang saja cinta tidak bergunamu itu pada putra keluarga Oh. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin"

"benar" setuju Kyungsoo dengan senyum paksa "Sehun memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin. Tapi aku mencintainya dan batalkan saja pertunangan ini. Biarkan Jongin bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai"

"kau bilang Luhan ?" selidik Ibunya sambil meneliti wajah Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo berdehem ringan kemudian membuang muka.

"putri siapa dia ? Apa ayahnya berada dalam bidang politik atau pebisnis sama seperti keluarga kita ? jika ya, kenapa Ibu merasa tidak pernah mendengar nama itu"

"dia orang biasa" jawab Kyungsoo ringan. Setelahnya dia sangat menyesali 3 kata itu karena sudah pasti Ibunya akan merendahkan Luhan dengan kata-kata panas.

Nyonya Do tertawa mengejek "bagaimana mungkin Jongin mencintai seseorang dari keluarga yang samasekali tidak berpengaruh. Jadi dia hanya orang biasa, pantas saja Ibu tidak pernah mendengar namanya"

"Luhan memang orang biasa Ibu" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat menjengkelkan Ibunya "tapi kepribadian dan kejujurannya jauh lebih berkelas melebihi keluarga Wu sekalipun. Luhan sahabatku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, _termasuk merelakan Jongin_" tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati setelah berhasil menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan berjongkok menahan sesak disana.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar dengusan marah Ibunya, dia bahkan tidak mau peduli ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan suara bantingan lirih. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk menjerit. Dia tidak menyukai perasaan sesak ini, Kyungsoo ingin bernapas tanpa bayang-bayang Jongin serta Luhan dalam hidupnya.

Hatinya sudah cukup merasakan kepedihan.

Merasa bahwa berendam dalam air hangat selama kurang lebih 60 menit tidak cukup untuk membunuh sakit yang mendarah daging didalam hatinya, Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju ranjang mewahnya kemudian merebahkan diri disana.

Manik mata bulat gadis tersebut menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya, dia nyaris menangis lagi ketika yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok Jongin dan hanya Jongin. Tidak ada yang lain dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah dengan pedang ditenggorokan bahwa tidak pernah ada Oh Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Sehun hanyalah bayangan, atau lebih mudahnya Kyungsoo menyebut pemuda tanpa ekspresi tersebut sebagai kabut yang sebenarnya ingin dia tiup sejauh mungkin agar tidak menghalanginya demi memandangi Jongin.

Namun, Sehun membawa kabut terlalu pekat serta sehitam seduhan kopi hitam hingga Kyungsoo menyadari jika bukan angin sembarangan yang mampu menyingkirkan pemuda tersebut. Kyungsoo membutuhkan deru angin yang lebih kuat, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu adakah angin seperti itu yang mampu meyingkirkan kegelapan dalam hati Sehun, Jongin serta Luhan.

Cerita mereka terlalu rumit bahkan jika harus menulisnya ulang atau sekedar mengedit, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kecakapan keculi dia sekarang ternyata telah terlibat. Meskipun tidak terlibat dalam inti pertikaian antar tokoh, tapi dia terlibat karena dia hanyalah _figuran _yang sengaja dimunculkan agar perjalanan hidup sang toko utama berjalan dramatis.

Dia tidak seharusnya ada disini.

Dan dia seharusnya pergi setelah dia berhasil menyikirkan 1 saja sisi kelam dalam hati salah satu tokoh pemegang cerita suram dan yang menjadi incarannya sejak lama adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun juga _figuran_ seperti dirinya dan tokoh utama dalam kisah ini adalah Jongin dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo memilih Sehun karena menurutnya, Sehun tidak terlalu membenci hidupnya. Sehun tidak menyalahkan siapapun kecuali Jongin atas kematian ayah Luhan, dia juga tidak berusaha mendekati Luhan untuk meminta maaf bahkan terkesan menghindari kontak sekecil apapun dengan sahabatnya.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Mereka tidak pernah saling memandang. Mereka tidak pernah saling melihat dan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dari kasurnya.

"kenapa Sehun menghindari Luhan dan baru memulai masalah ketika identitas asli Jongin terungkap dimuka publik ? bukankah Sehun sudah tahu siapa Jongin sejak lama jadi kenapa baru sekarang ?"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

"Zitao, sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat !"

Tao yang ketika itu berjalan menuruni tangga menjawab perintah ibunya dengan anggukan malas. Matanya bertemu pandang sekilas dengan mata sang ayah kemudian Tao membuang muka sebal.

Tidak ada percakapan hangat dimeja makan keluarga Huang pagi itu bahkan pagi sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya juga selalu sedingin itu. Ayah Tao yang sibuk dengan kopi dan koran paginya, Ibu Tao yang melahap sarapan dalam diam dan Tao yang memasang muka keruh, sekeruh kopi hitam milik ayahnya.

"kenapa kalian pulang kemarin ?" tanya Tao sinis "kukira kalian sudah lupa jika punya anak terlantar disini"

"kami hanya sibuk. Apalagi 3 hari lalu terjadi kecelakaan dan kebetulan ayahmu adalah kepala IGD jadi kami harus menyelamatkan nyawa mereka"

Tao tertawa miris "kalian sangat hebat karena menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain sementara kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkan perasaan anak kalian sendiri" Tao menghempaskan sumpit serta sendoknya ke atas meja dengan bunyi keras "jika seperti ini akhirnya" ucap Tao bergetar "lebih baik aku mati karena penyakit jantung ketika kecil, setidaknya saat itu kalian menyayangiku dan peduli padaku. Tidak seperti sekarang !" jeritnya putus asa "kenapa aku harus sembuh dan kehilangan perhatian dari kalian ?! aku lelah"

"Zitao ! dimana sopan santunmu ?"

"aku tidak punya sopan santun" sergah Tao kasar "tidak ada orang tua yang mengajariku sopan santun jadi jangan memarahiku karena aku tidak bisa sopan didepan kalian terutama Ayah" mata Tao menajam ketika menatap ayahnya yang bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Membuat emosi Tao terus berkobar dan berkobar semakin besar. Dia tidak mau terus-menerus menjadi anak durhaka jadi lebih baik keluar sekarang dan banting pintunya hingga hancur.

"anak itu" desah Nyonya Huang pasrah "Lihat !" pekiknya keras pada sang suami "jika kau memang merasa sangat berdosa akibat perbuatanmu ketika itu, seharusnya kau menyapa Tao bukannya membencinya. Bencilah dirimu sendiri sebelum kau membenci anakmu. Jantung itu memang ditakdirkan untuk putri kita. Tapi, caramu mengambilnya adalah kesalahan besar"

"jangan mencoba untuk membahas ini lagi" sahut Tuan Huang dengan suara tak kalah keras.

Nyonya Huang membuang sendoknya ke meja lalu menatap suaminya "kita harus membahas ini sekarang karena kau sudah keterlaluan. Zitao anak kita, tidak bisakah kau membaca apa yang dia inginkan ?"

"dia hanya ingin hidup" sahut Tuan Huang kelewat santai. Sesekali membalik Koran paginya meskipun perhatiannya tidak terfokus samasekali pada berita-berita yang tertulis disana sementara kedua tangannya bergetar serta mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"ya, dan kau telah mengotori hidup anakmu dengan dosa"

"aku memang berdosa" sahut Tuan Huang tidak membantah pernyataan istrinya "jika aku tidak memasukkan obat kimia pada cairan infus Kim Jeseok waktu itu, kau pikir Tao bisa hidup sampai sekarang ?" Tuan Huang menggeleng angkuh "Kim Jeseok akan terus hidup bersama jantung yang sudah dia donorkan sementara kita hanya bisa mengambil jantung itu ketika dia mati. Kita akan terus menunggunya entah sampai kapan lalu yang kita dapatkan adalah kematian Tao karena terlalu lama menunggu donor jantung"

"caramu sangat salah _Yeobo _!"

"aku tidak peduli" teriak Tuan Huang emosi "meskipun waktu itu diulang kembali bahkan sampai jutaan kali, aku akan tetap membunuh Kim Jeseok dengan tanganku agar anak kita tetap hidup"

.

.

.

Jika kalian ingin tahu seperti apa suasana kematian maka duduklah dikelas ini dan rasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Luhan terbang ke China dan itu adalah kenyataan buruk yang harus mereka hadapi dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Membanting kepalanya pada permukaan meja, kedua matanya sembab parah.

"Xiumin" panggil Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh "apa Luhan tidak menghubungimu ?"

"tidak" jawab Xiumin dingin dengan mata melotot tajam pada Jongin yang berdiri diambang pintu "aku tidak akan memafkan KIM JONGIN jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan" tegas Xiumin mengerikan dengan menekankan ancaman pada nama Jongin.

Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah. Berjalan lurus kebangkunya setelah melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Dia membuang napas lagi ketika semua hal rumit tersangkut dikepalanya. Pening, pening, pening membuat Jongin menginginkan pistol untuk menembak kepalanya.

Suara pintu dibanting terbuka membuat penghuni kelas terperanjat kaget. Beberapa dari mereka mengumpat kesal pada tindakan brutal Tao yang malah bersikap cuek bebek tanpa meminta maaf kemudian melempar tasnya secara asal kearah bangku lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Satu lagi orang depresi ternyata muncul disini.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel tanda jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring mengalahkan suara melengking Baekhyun ketika meneriaki Kyungsoo ketika pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo membongkar buku ditasnya secara ogah-ogahan. Jongin memperhatikannya dari belakang, Sehun memasang smirk pada kakaknya lalu membuang muka ke jendela ketika Jongin menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu mengiringi wali kelasnya dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran dikedua tangan. Beberapa murid mendesah karena yang mereka hadapi adalah guru matematika. Ada kalanya mereka berdoa agar secara ajaib otak jenius Jongin berpindah ke kepala mereka tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Jadi, mari kita menuntut ilmu dengan cara yang masuk akal anak-anak.

Xiumin penasaran dengan apa yang membuat wajah jahil Tao berubah cemberut. Agak aneh ketika Tao sanggup bertahan untuk tidak membully Kyungsoo diawal hari mereka. _Well_, perubahan yang baik. Sambut Xiumin tersenyum kecil. Namun dia segera menyesal dengan pemikirannya tentang Tao yang berubah baik karena lagi-lagi bocah Panda itu membuat keributan diambang pintu. Bersama Sehun ?

_Apa-apaan mereka._

"minggir ! kau menghalangi jalanku" perintah Sehun dingin lalu menerobos keluar kelas.

Sementara Tao menghentakkan kaki jengkel kemudian membanting pintu seenak jidat setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari pelajaran matematika serta amukan bar-bar guru mereka yang matanya nyaris keluar akibat ulah 2 bocah macam Sehun dan Tao.

"aku ingin menghajar semuanyaaaaa !" teriak Tao sambil berlarian menaiki tangga menuju atap. Dia terkejut setengah mati ketika pintu besi menuju atap terbuka secara tiba-tiba bahkan saat tangan Tao belum membukanya. Ekspresinya berubah jengah ketika berhadapan dengan si pelaku pembuka pintu.

"Hey Kungfu Panda. Wah, sepertinya takdir berpihak pada permusuhan kita" sapa Kris riang "dimana Luhan si bocah Rusa ? seharusnya kita bertemu bertiga agar kebencianku pada kalian bisa terlaksana hari ini"

"ya, ya, teruslah berbicara. Aku Panda, Luhan Rusa dan kau Naga" sungut Tao jengkel "minggir dari jalanku Raksasa naïf !" kaki Tao menendang tulang kering Kris, membuat pemiliknya terhuyung kebelakang secara tidak elit sementara Tao yang tidak memiliki perikeKrisan memilih berdecih kemudian mendorong punggung Kris untuk keluar dari area atap kemudian membanting pintu besi tepat didepan wajah kesakitan pemuda pirang jagung jelek bodoh itu.

Kris meringis horror karena hidung mancungnya nyaris menjadi korban kebengisan Tao.

"kau perempuan mengerikan !" teriak Kris jengkel kemudian mendorong pintu didepan wajahnya. Berjalan cepat guna mencari Tao lalu menghajar hobae tukang bolos. _Plak ! _kau juga bolos Kris ! tidak ! Kris tidak bolos, dia tadi bermaksud ke kelas tapi Tao menghalangi jalannya dan menendang kakinya. Kris tidak terima.

Tangan Kris sudah terangkat diudara, menunggu timing paling tepat demi memberikan jeweran terbaik untuk telinga Panda itu.

"Hiks !" Tao yang berjongkok didepan Kris terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kris menghentikan pergerakannya secara mendadak lalu menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Tao yang bergetar.

"YA ! aku belum melakukan apapun padamu kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Kris panik. Dia hanya takut jika ada yang melihat mereka kemudian menuduh Kris melakukan yang iya-iya pada bocah polos tapi tidak polos seperti Tao si Kungfu Panda jadi-jadian ini.

"Hiks, kalian jahat ! kalian jahat telah melakukan ini padaku. Aku benci" jerit Tao dengan isakan lebih keras. Kris yang notabenenya sudah panik menjadi semakin panik. Keparanoid-an diotaknya berlarian secara liar dan itu sungguh tidak membantu malah membuatnya semakin buruk.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu Dasar Panda !" Kris gagal paham.

Tao semakin menangis. Punggungnya bergerak naik turun akibat isakan. Kris menjambak rambutnya. Bisa gila dia nanti kalau sampai dituduh melakukan sesuatu pada Tao. Lay saja belum dia sentuh, masa dia mau menyentuh Tao sih. _Huwaaa ! diam kau otak !_

"kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku mati saja ?!" jerit Tao putus asa kemudian berdiri cepat. Kris yang panik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Tao dan apa maksud dari kata 'mati saja' membuat dia tanpa sadar mengejar Tao yang berlari menuju pagar di ujung lantai atap.

"Jangan bunuh diri disekolahku !" sanggah Kris menarik lengan Tao dengan kekuatan penuh, alhasil Kris jatuh telentang dilantai dengan Tao diatas tubuhnya dan bibir mereka menempel.

Mata Tao membulat, mata Kris melebar.

Tidak ada yang bergerak sementara sesuatu yang dinamakan jantung terus berdentum-dentum kurang ajar. Pipi Tao memerah mengalahkan warna cabai termerah diseluruh dunia sementara pipi Kris terbakar akibat kobaran api yang berasal dari hatinya yang bergejolak parah. Kupu-kupu tidak tahu diri juga semakin menambah aneh suasana karena terus berterbangan disekitar perut dimana kupu-kupu tersebut hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Konyol.

Tao yang sadar lebih dulu menarik dirinya dengan canggung. Berdiri cepat-cepat bahkan nyaris terjungkal dan menindih Kris kembali jika saja dia tidak cukup pandai mengontrol tubuhnya. Ini sangat _ackward, _jadi Tao memutuskan untuk berlari tanpa membantu Kris berdiri.

Sementara Tao lari pontang-panting meninggalkan atap, Kris akhirnya kembali dari dimensi lain. Terduduk linglung diatas permukaan lantai dengan jantung masih berdegup tidak karuan. Dia merasa menggigil ketika perasaan aneh itu terus menerus menyerang hatinya. Ingatkan Kris untuk menghubungi dokter jantung setelah ini.

Kris menyentuh bibirnya.

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya diujung tangga terbawah. Tao bersandar pada tembok dengan jari menyentuh bibirnya.

"ciuman pertamaku" bisik mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Yang namanya siswa sudah seharusnya duduk di kelas dengan tenang, memasang telinga baik-baik serta mata terfokus pada penjelasan guru atau pelototi saja gurunya karena cara mengajarnya sungguh tidak menarik.

Suho mendengus mungkin sudah lebih dari 100 kali kepalanya sedikit pusing dan dia tahu alasannya apa, lagipula Suho tidak mau memikirkan alasannya karea dia mulai terbiasa dia rasa sakit yang menyerang syaraf otaknya.

Sementara rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang tidak bisa dia usir, Suho menoleh pada Lay dengan mata serta otak tidak fokus. Tentu saja, tidak bisa fokus karena Lay yang biasanya sangat aktif didalam kelas mendadak menjadi manusia paling diam dan yang membuat Suho gagal fokus adalah liontin kompas yang Lay pandangi tanpa henti. Jika saja pandangan Lay mampu menghancurkan sudah pasti liontin itu telah pecah berantakan sekarang.

Liontin itu dari Suho. Kenyataan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun bahkan oleh Lay sendiri.

Sama-sama menyukai tapi sama-sama diam seperti pecundang.

Jika saja mereka punya sebuah kaca besar yang bisa digunakan untuk becermin bersama, sudah dipastikan didahi keduanya akan tertulis 'aku adalah pengecut yang mencintaimu dari belakang'.

Idiot !

Penjelasan guru sangat tidak penting dan Lay juga tidak peduli dengan Kris yang bolos pelajaran meskipun itu agak aneh karena meskipun Kris adalah berandal produk gagal, pemuda itu tidak pernah bolos pelajaran sekalipun. Bahkan ketika demam parah, Kris tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran meskipun pada akhirnya dia tertidur di dalam kelas.

Ia pandangi liontin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ada perasaan kacau menghancurkan otaknya akibat benda kecil ini.

Siapa pengirimnya ?

Pertanyaan tidak berguna yang tidak pernah mendapat jawaban.

Lay menghirup napas berat, menoleh kesamping dan terpaku pada Suho yang menatap lurus padanya. Hati Lay bergetar nyaman ketika pemuda diseberang tersenyum manis, tapi senyum itu membuatnya ingin menangis karena sungguh dia menginginkan pemuda itu setengah mati. Dia mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan parahnya perasaan merah muda bodoh itu tidak pernah terucap sekalipun. Siapapun pasti tahu mengapa, yeah karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan yang bernama Wu Yifan dimana hal itu akan mengubahnya menjadi Wu Yixing beberapa tahun kedepan.

Kepala Lay menggeleng frustasi, memikirkan pertunangannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya berputar apalagi setelah ditambah liontin kompas ini. Dia ingin seseorang menembak kepalanya atau dia butuh orang baik untuk menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia ingin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Kris.

Memutuskan pertunangan bukan perkara yang mudah. Kepercayaan, perjanjian, dan banyak hal pasti akan kacau nantinya. Emosi serta kemarahan pasti tidak akan pernah bisa diatasi tapi Lay yakin jika dia dan Kris mampu melewati itu.

Bicara soal Kris, wajah Lay mendadak cemas karena dia harus membebankan semua ini kepada pemuda itu. Jika dipikir lagi, dirinya bahkan belum melakukan usaha apapun untuk memutuskan pertunangan ini sementara Kris sudah menentangnya sejak pertama kali ide gila itu dicetuskan. Kris membantah pertunangan habis-habisan dan apa yang dilakukan Lay adalah sesuatu yang membuat darah Kris mendidih. Lay menerimanya karena dia ingin orang tuanya bahagia, dan yang direncanakannya sekarang akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Lay merasa durhaka.

"jangan melamun" Lay terperanjat ketika Suho duduk disampingnya dengan menarik sebuah kursi. Sementara kelas mereka telah kosong dan hanya menyisakan dirinya, Suho serta Jongdae yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Pertanyaannya adalah, sudah seberapa lama dia merenung ?

"kau memikirkan sesuatu ?" tanya Suho sementara matanya melirik pada liontin dalam genggaman Lay, yang mana membuat gadis tersebut buru-buru menyembunyikan liontinya ke dalam tas.

_'__ternyata kau tidak memakainya' _batin Suho kecewa tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"hanya aku merasa bersalah pada seseorang Oppa" jawab Lay menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan buku pelajaran dimana dia tidak menyentuhnya selama pelajaran berlangsung "apa Kris sudah menerima Chanyeol di club Basket ?" tanya Lay mengalihkan pembicaran dan dia berhasil atau mungkin karena Suho yang tidak mau ikut campur masalah orang lain.

Suho menggeleng pelan sembari tertawa renyah, Lay tertegun untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat tawa itu dan kegundahan dihatinya terbang entah kemana "ku kira Chanyeol tidak akan masuk club Basket. Dia masih sangat labil dan akhir-akhir ini dia belajar gitar di kamarnya atau terkadang pergi ke kelas musik disekitar Gangnam"

"selabil itu ?" Suho mengangguk "Chanyeol sungguh unik. Nyaris 2 tahun dia bersujud pada Kris memohon untuk masuk club basket dan sekarang belajar gitar"

"tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu. Dia menyukai basket dan bersujud pada Kris karena tahu bahwa Kris mendapat panggilan terhormat dari pihak NBA. Sekarang dia putar haluan dalam dunia musik setelah melihat Baekhyun si anak pindahan itu di acara TV"

Lay mengangguk sementara dalam kepalanya terisi Baekhyun "aku masih tidak percaya bahkan ketika semua ini nyata. Kau tahu, banyak artis Korea bersekolah disini tapi mereka terkesan menjaga jarak sementara Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Yang ku tahu adalah dia berteman dengan Xiumin, Luhan dan geng anak rusuh itu"

"ternyata kau mengawasi Baekhyun selama ini" sahut Jongdae yang ikut duduk diantara mereka.

"tentu saja aku harus mengawasi karena aku adalah ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun disini._ Yeah, _sekarang mantan karena Chanyeol merebut posisiku "

Jongdae terkekeh "kau terkesan menyombongkan diri dan memaki Chanyeol dalam hatimu"

"aku tidak menyombongkan diri. Itu kenyataan" sahut Lay cemberut "omong-omong, terkadang mata Baekhyun membuatku takut"

"kenapa ?" tanya Suho berusaha terlihat tertarik. Jongdae juga memberi isyarat agar Lay melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"jika bertemu Baekhyun, lihatlah matanya maka kalian akan tahu jika Baekhyun menyimpan sesuatu"

"mungkin dia hanya stress" kata Suho mengomentari "menjadi artis bukan perkara mudah karena mereka harus rela diikuti oleh paparazzi, itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang kau bayangkan"

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Lay berpikir selama beberapa saat lalu ikut mengangguk.

"di mana Kris, aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi" tanya Jongdae pada 2 temannya. Suho menggeleng sementara Lay memandangi Suho.

Merasa dipandangi, Suho balik menatap Lay membuat satu-satunya gadis disana nyaris terjengkang. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali lalu kembali menoleh pada Suho "aku sudah sangat lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu" Jongdae memandangi Suho dan Lay bergantian "sudah hampir atau entah lebih dari 1 tahun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara pada Kris ?"

Suho mendadak bungkam apalagi pernyataan tambahan Jongdae sungguh membuatnya panik, dalam hati.

"ya, kau sudah sangat lama tidak berbicara pada Kris. Dia bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa kau mendiamkannya selama itu dan bukankah ini ajaib, dulu kau dan Kris sudah seperti bakpao dengan isi kacang yang saling melengkapi. Kalian duo sahabat yang keren kukira, tapi kalian tidak pernah saling menyapa sekarang"

Kenapa harus bakpao dengan isi kacang ?

Lay dan Jongdae menanti jawaban Suho dengan harap-harap cemas. Sementara Suho menerawang jauh kedepan, nampak berpikir sangat dalam. _Yeah_, alasan utama mengapa dia tidak berbicara pada Kris adalah Lay. Suho sudah menyukai Lay sejak lama dan kenyataan menamparnya ketika dia mendengar bahwa Lay bertunangan dengan Kris. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Suho membenci 3 hal dalam hidupnya.

Pertama, kenapa Lay harus bertunangan.

Kedua, kenapa harus Kris.

Dan ketiga, kenapa Lay harus bertunangan dengan Kris sementara Suho mencintai gadis itu hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyapa Kris setelah itu.

Dia membenci Kris ? tidak ! Suho tidak membenci Kris. Dia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri karena terlalu kekanakan serta melimpahkan semua kebencian pada Kris sementara sahabat tingginya itu tidak bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani mengakui perasaannya kepada Lay.

Melihat Suho yang terus melamun sambil menatap Lay membuat Jongdae memikirkan sesuatu dan dia adalah type orang yang mengatakan apapun yang muncul dalam otaknya.

Jongdae memandangi Suho yang matanya terpaku pada Lay sementara Lay juga memperhatikan Suho dengan wajah sedih dan Jongdae tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa membaca arti dari tatapan seseorang.

"kau mendiamkan Kris karena Lay ?" mata Lay membola atas pertanyaan Jongdae sementara bahu Suho menegang kaku.

_'__Ekspresi mencurigakan' _

Apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa Suho muncul dicafe Lay semalam membuat Jongdae tidak bisa mengampuni rasa penasarannya dan Jongdae memiliki banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan Suho dan Lay yang saling berpandangan berulangkali selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Suho menyukai Lay.

Ya, itu adalah alasan terkuat mengapa Suho mendiamkan Kris dan jika dihitung secara cermat maka Jongdae menemukan fakta mengejutkan bahwa kerenggangan Kris dan Suho terjadi sekitar 1 bulan setelah pemuda pirang itu bertunangan dengan Lay.

Siapapun yang mengatakan Jongdae adalah manusia abstrak dan tidak peka maka menyesalah untuk sekarang karena Jongdae adalah manusia terpeka yang pernah ada meskipun dia tidak bisa peka dengan perasaan Xiumin padanya. Jongdae cukup bodoh untuk menyadari itu jadi mari berfokus pada kesimpulan yang menelusup ke otaknya.

Jongdae menatap Lay beberapa saat kemudian menoleh pada Suho "kau menyukai Lay karena itulah kau mendiamkan Kris" itu hanya dugaan.

Suara pintu berderit terbuka membuat ketiga pasang mata menoleh ke asal suara, ketiganya terlonjak kaget mendapati Kris berdiri kaku dengan raut masam sementara Sehun menyandar pada pintu. Nampak acuh tak acuh seperti biasa dan mereka tidak harus mengkhawatirkan Sehun melainkan Kris yang berjalan menghampiri ketiganya dengan ekspresi masam masih terpatri jelas dipermukaan wajahnya.

Suho sontak bangkit berdiri memandang lurus pada Kris yang kini mengulas sebuah seringai padanya. Kris berdecih beberapa saat sementara kedua kepalan tinjunya bersembunyi didalam saku celana.

"rendah sekali" mulai Kris dingin kemudian tertawa paksa "jadi kau mendiamkanku karena aku bertunangan dengan orang yang kau sukai. Dau kau !" Kris menatap nyalang pada Lay yang gemetar ditempat duduknya sementara Jongdae masih sibuk mencerna keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja menegang.

"kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita karena kau juga menyukai Suho" Kris tertawa lagi namun terkesan begitu dingin dan mengerikan "hidupku terlalu banyak kejutan. Pertama ayahku menikah tanpa persetujuanku kemudian memaksaku bertunangan dengan Lay. Kedua, sahabatku menjauhiku dan ketiga tunanganku berkhianat padaku. Aku tidak sabar menanti kejutan keempat, mungkin saja ibu tiriku hamil sekarang dan aku akan punya adik. Hey, jangan tegang begitu ! aku hanya ingin memuji betapa hebatnya kalian karena telah berhasil membodohiku. Brengsek !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gue kembali guys… gue kembali setelah masa hiatus. Aduh seneng deh karena pikiran gue udah cukup fresh sekarang. Tapi, gue juga gak yakin kalo gue udah hiatus. Rasanya kok kaya gak hiatus ya.

Ini adalah chapter panjang sebagai permohonan maaf gue.

Sorry ya karena gue udah ninggalin kalian dengan 3 ff yang belum gue tamatin 1-pun. Semoga kalian memaafkan keegoisan gue.

Well, kenapa banyak banget yang benci sama KaiLu ?

Heheheeee, gue juga gak suka sama Crack pair. Hati gue ikutan hancur but, siapa Kyungsoo sudah terkuak disini Guys meskipun Jongin belum tahu menahu..

Suho yang pecundang juga mulai bergerak dan akan segera disusul oleh tokoh lainnya. Gue lagi ceria aja nih karena akhirnya si Lay sama Kris merencanakan sebuah pemberontakan. Ketawa evil #plak.

Dan lagi, gue nyelipin KrisTao moment disini. Aww.. mereka berdua.

Yeah, silakan menikmati ketegangan antara Kris, Lay dan Suho…!

**Notice :**

Back to December chapter 2 udah update but sorry Within Living Memory belum bisa menyusul.

**_THANKS TO_**

**_READER-NIM_**

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 12.

Salam pramuka ! Juliana Hwang #gubrak


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**My Highschool My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun tengah duduk tercenung memandangi bangku Luhan yang kosong ketika Tao membanting pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk kemudian membanting tasnya.

Kapital M.E.M.B.A.N.T.I.N.G.

Kepala Sehun menggeleng kesal, dia kembali memandang ke depan. Segera membuang muka ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan karena Kyungsoo adalah _iblis_ (bagi Sehun) dia menyeringai licik sembari melempar tatapan aneh pada Sehun dan bangku Luhan secara bergantian.

Menjatuhkan kembali tatapan ke bangku kosong Luhan, Sehun merasa hampa dan juga sepi. Biasanya Luhan akan tertawa ceria bersama Kyungsoo, bercanda bersama Jongin, berkelahi dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang dia merasa _kehilangan._

_Tidak ! ini salah._

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak sedang memikirkan Luhan. Tidak sekarang. Disaat dia teringat dengan perkataan kasarnya.

"_Aku akan menghancurkannya. Dimulai dari kau Luhan !"_

"_Beranikah kau mengatakan pada Luhan jika sebenarnya ayahnya telah mati ? ayahnya telah mati didepan matamu dan kau masih terus mengikuti anaknya !"_

Ia bersalah, kalimatnya salah, perlakuannya pada Luhan semuanya salah. Dan ciuman itu, Sehun merasa ingin mati mengingat apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

Sehun menghela napas berat, melirik pada Jongin yang duduk bersandar disampingnya. "Kau sudah merasa hancur ?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, "Aku berhasil membuat dia meninggalkanmu"

Jongin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, mengatur ekspresiya agar sekeras dan setegas mungkin "ini masih belum cukup" tukas Jongin dengan nada dingin yang sama. Jujur, dia merasa berdosa jika harus terus berperang dengan adiknya sediri. Tapi perkataan Sehun pada Luhan tidak bisa dia maafkan meskipun itu kenyataan, Jongin tetap belum siap dengan semua konsekuensi ini. "Kau harus berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk menghancurkanku. Melibatkan Luhan dalam perang kita adalah sesuatu yang naif dan kekanakan"

"Aku tidak melibatkannya" Sehun menyangkal "dia terlibat dan semua ini memang berkaitan dengan dia karena orang yang dibunuh ayahmu adalah ayah Luhan"

"Tutup mulutmu !" perintah Jongin dengan nada bicara yang sangat datar namun menusuk, Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa aku harus tutup mulut ? Kau baru sadar sekarang siapa kau ? Kau putra pembunuh dan mencintainya ?" senyum dibibir Sehun berganti dengan seringai kebencian. "Tidak ada gunanya kau berbohong dalam hal mencintainya karena sesungguhnya kau hanya merasa bersalah. Berhenti munafik !"

"Apa masalahnya jika memang aku mencintainya ? Kau tak suka ? Kau tak setuju ? Ah, kau bahkan bukan adikku lagi. Jadi untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu ?"

Urat saraf Sehun berkedut menahan emosi, mata kelamnya menyala seolah amarah telah membakar dirinya. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan sorot mata paling tajam seakan ia ingin membunuh Jongin dengan tatapan. Namun didalam hati, dia merindukan pemuda ini, menyayangi pemuda ini dan semua benar-benar tidak berguna.

Hidupnya tidak berguna.

Niatnya untuk tahu sedikit saja informasi dimana Luhan juga tidak berguna malah berakhir adu mulut. Sehun sungguh ingin berteriak, memerintahkan Jongin untuk mencari Luhan tetapi dia punya harga diri yang tidak akan dibiarkannya jatuh begitu saja.

Jongin adalah kakak, musuh dan rival baginya.

"Kau tak perlu mendengarkanku. Kita musuh" peringat Sehun keras. Beranjak dari bangkunya dengan luapan emosi masih menguar pekat bagai ledakan lava.

Sehun merasa bodoh, kenapa dia bisa semarah ini. Kenapa dia seberantakan ini hanya karena tidak tahu dimana Luhan ? kenapa dia harus peduli pada seseorang yang digunakannya untuk menghancurkan hidup Jongin ? apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya ?

Kepalanya seakan pecah, diraihnya kenop pintu dengan emosi. Tapi karena Tao berdiri disana, dia membentaknya."Minggir ! kau menghalangi jalanku" titah Sehun pada Tao yang memegang kenop pintu. Alhasil karena Tao tidak menyingkir juga Sehun segera menabraknya tanpa berbelaskasihan. Dia tidak peduli ketika Tao meneriakinya 'sialan' karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kosakata tersebut apalagi dia juga menganggap dirinya sebagai 'sialan'.

Langkahnya aneh dan terasa berat. Sembari menyusuri koridor sepi, Sehun memasukkan kedua kepal tangan ke dalam saku. Pelan namun pasti ekpresi dingin diwajahnya telah luntur dan seiring langkahnya yang semakin jauh, Sehun menunduk. Merasakan hatinya yang terasa nyeri entah karena Jongin atau Luhan. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak berusaha menyangkal.

Memasukkan beberapa keping koin ke dalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis, Sehun berjongkok memungut kaleng kolanya kemudian duduk pada bangku kosong yang menghadap langsung pada kantin sekolah.

Sekilas, dia membayangkan suasana istirahat dimana siswa berlalu-lalang. Sehun melihat dirinya duduk bersama para senior, sementara Luhan tertawa bersama geng-nya ditambah Jongin dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka begitu indah dan saling memiliki. Sehun bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

Dia lebih suka terlibat bersama Kris, Jongdae, Lay serta Suho karena para senior tidak tahu menahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya, dia bersembunyi. Dia takut bertemu Jongin, dia takut berpapasan dengan Luhan namun karena munafik, Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan sembari berharap dia yang diperhatikan tidak akan pernah tahu.

Pernah sekali Sehun melibatkan diri, ketika itu Luhan bertabrakan dengan Kris. Mengakibatkan keduanya terjerumus dalam pertengkaran, melahirkan dendam dalam diri Kris hingga orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu merencanakan pembully-an kepada Luhan. Sehun turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka.

Sejujurnya, saat itu dia bersumpah bahwa keinginannya adalah untuk menarik Luhan tapi akhirnya dia hanya menyeret Kris menjauh karena Sehun kembali memikirkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Ketika itu dia berlari menyusul Luhan. Menyelamatkan gadis tersebut dari kejaran Kris. Dan ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja… sungguh, dia tidak merencanakannya.

Setelah itu, dia merasa lebih berdosa daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun tahu dirinya dan Jongin bersalah atas kematian ayah Luhan, oleh sebab itu dia tidak berani mendekati Luhan barang 1 inchi-pun. Dia malu. Dia tidak memiliki muka dan dia merasa kotor.

_Maaf ?_

Ya, Sehun ingin mengatakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Keberadaan Luhan hanya semakin menambah dalam luka dihatinya. Luka akibat kematian Zoumi dan luka akibat kepergian Jongin.

Semuanya seperti bercampur secara rancu ketika Sehun memperhatikan Luhan, jantungnya seakan terbalik dan dia tercekat kehabisan napas. Tanpa tahu apa sebabnya tapi dia yakin bahwa semua itu adalah rasa bersalah.

Sekarang disaat tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk memperhatikan Luhan, Sehun kehilangan fungsi dari tubuhnya. Sulit tidur, sering marah, tidak bisa makan. Mirip gejala orang patah hati tapi sumpah, dia tidak sedang patah hati.

Diteguknya cairan cola sembari merenung dalam kesunyian. Gelembung serta rasa sedikit pahit tidak membuatnya mengernyit, justru dia bersandar pada tembok. Memejamkan mata. Berpikir apakah dia tengah berjuang menyangkal sesuatu seperti rindu didalam hatinya namun dia tidak ingin memikirkan ini lebih jauh lagi. Percuma. Luhan telah lenyap.

Dengan tarikan napas berat, Sehun berderap menyusuri koridor yang tadi ia lalui. Berencana menaiki tangga untuk menenangkan diri di atap sekolah. Berhenti sejenak ketika menemukan Tao bersandar pada pegangan tangga dengan mata kosong. Sehun mengacuhkannya.

Sehun menghela napas lega ketika udara segar menyambutnya di atap, kakinya melangkah santai dengan sekaleng soda ditangan. Ia menyesap cairan berbusa itu sekilas lalu memandangi langit biru sementara sebelah tangan terletak diatas pagar besi.

Deheman ringan memaksa Sehun membalik tubuh, memasang kembali raut es-nya dan tersenyum miring pada seseorang yang duduk pada sebuah bangku beton panjang, melipat kedua tangan dan memberinya tatapan datar.

"Kau bolos ?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya kemudian tertawa remeh.

Kris menggeleng "aku tidak sedang membolos. Kau tahu, terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan" lapornya menurunkan bahu lemas. "Apa yang kau rasakan ?"

Sehun mengernyit "Apa ?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau berciuman dengan Luhan ?"

Sehun terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering "C-ciuman apa ?" sialan, dia gugup.

"Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat, kepalamu berputar seperti mabuk, kupu-kupu berterbangan, berdebar-debar, melayang—"

"Hey, Hey" sela Sehun bingung "Kau ini kenapa ?"

"Aku sakit jantung" Kris berdiri menghampiri Sehun kemudian menarik lengan pemuda pucat itu dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Karena terkejut, Sehun malah meninju dada Kris lengkap dengan rasa kesal. "Nah, jantungku kehilangan akal sehatnya" gumam Kris linglung.

Sehun memandangi teman tingginya dengan alis tertekuk "Kau ingin aku menghubungi dokter keluargamu ?"

"Sudah, aku sudah. Dia akan memeriksa keadaanku nanti"

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja ! Aku tidak mau membopongmu jika tiba-tiba kau pingsan"

Kris memberengut "aku tidak sesekarat itu. Aku mau tidur saja. _yeah_, tidur" tukasnya berintonasi aneh. Kris berbalik, mengambil posisi berbaring pada bangku beton. Memejamkan matanya, sedetik kemudian mengerang marah karena dia mencemaskan jantungnya yang terus berdetak-detak kurang ajar seolah ingin melompat keluar. Mengkhawatirkan.

Gelagat aneh Kris membuat Sehun penasaran, dia berderap menghampiri Kris. Memilih duduk dilantai dengan Kris berbaring dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya. Aku baik. Tapi jantungku agak sedikit bodoh dan… ini menyebalkan"

Hening beberapa saat. Sehun menggigit bibir, memikirkan beberapa kosakata kemudian menyusunnya dan mengerang pelan karena kalimatnya terasa sangat menggelikan tapi persetan, Sehun tetap menanyakannya kepada Kris, "Apa kau tahu dimana _dia _?" Kris menurunkan lengan dan balik bertanya "Dia siapa ?"

"Dia"

"Siapa ?"

"Pokoknya dia !"

"Pokoknya dia siapa ?"

_Sialan ! _"Korban bully-mu ! Brengsek !"

Kris melirik Sehun dengan alis terangkat heran, "Jiwa dan ragamu berubah mengenaskan dan kau membentakku seperti ini hanya gara-gara dia ?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak !" tukas Sehun sambil menggeleng keras, "Maksudku, itu salah satu penyebab. Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku… Oh persetan !" Sehun meneguk colanya dan mengusap wajah kesal. "Katakan saja apa kau tahu dimana dia ?"

Kris menahan tawa geli dengan tingkah panik Sehun, karena tidak tega mempermainkan bocah ini maka ia menjawab jujur, "_Well, _aku tidak tahu _Nak._ Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutari sekolah untuk mencarinya dan tidak ada yang kutemukan kecuali omong kosong Chanyeol. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, bukankah dia sekelas denganmu ?"

"Aku bertanya padamu karena ingin tahu sudah seberapa jauh kau membully-nya" Oh wow ! alasan yang bagus.

Kris berdehem sedikit curiga. "Aku bahkan belum memberi dia pelajaran samasekali. Oh sialnya, aku tidak pernah merasa segagal ini dalam hal membully"

Sehun meminum kembali colanya sampai tandas. Membuang kalengnya ke dalam tong sampah menimbulkan bunyi buruk rupa selama beberapa detik Sehun lalui dengan berpikir keras dan akhirnya sebuah kalimat yang bahkan tidak diduga oleh Sehun meluncur begitu saja dan amat sangat mulus tanpa hambatan, "Berikan dia padaku"

"APAAA ?!"

"Berikan Luhan padaku"

Kris terkekeh. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dari belakang. Seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon terlucu di dunia, tawanya semakin keras. Sehun mendengus jengah. "Aku serius. Aku akan menghancurkannya untukmu. Jadi berikan Luhan padaku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 12/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tertidur selama 2 jam setelah berdebat adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa tapi terbangun dengan posisi menyakitkan adalah sesuatu yang lebih tidak biasa lagi.

Kris mengerjap di kursi beton sementara Sehun masih sibuk tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan diatas lengan Kris membuat si pirang melenguh. Dengan teganya menarik lengan ke belakang, alhasil kepala Sehun terbentur kerasnya beton.

"Arghh !" jeritnya mengelus kepala "Setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang baik"

"Itu cara terbaik yang aku miliki" bela Kris datar.

"Terbaik apanya ! Kau mengancam otakku"

Kris memutar bola mata bosan. Jangan katakan jika mereka akan berdebat lagi. Ayolah Kris sudah mengalah untuk memberikan Luhan kepada Sehun dengan pertimbangan bahwa dia akan mengincar Tao sebagai gantinya. Dan inikah yang dia dapatkan atas kebaikan hatinya, diumpati oleh anak tidak tahu diri macam Sehun.

Jadi inilah cuplikan perdebatan mereka 2 jam yang lalu.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menghancurkan Luhan untukmu"

"Tidak ada penawaran menarik maka tidak akan diterima"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau bermain suap-menyuap denganku ?"

"Sedikit. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau bisa menghancurkannya untukku"

"Kau mau apa ? katakan tapi yang masuk akal"

"Jadi sopirku selama 1 bulan"

"Kris, yang masuk akal"

"Ok, berikan aku nomor ponsel Tao"

"Itu juga tidak masuk akal. Mana punya aku nomor ponselnya !"

"Ya sudah, Luhan untukku saja"

"Baiklah ! Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu besok. Kau puas ?"

"Belum. Aku juga harus tahu rumahnya, lagu kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya dan—"

"_Fuck ! _cari tahu sendiri !"

"Luhan untukku"

"Terserah ! kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengincar Tao ? salah apa dia padamu ?"

"Dia menciumku"

"APA ?!"

Jadi itulah yang terjadi dan pada akhirnya mereka tertidur seperti bayi tidak berdosa.

Merasa matahari luar biasa terik, Kris mengecek waktu dan bertanya pada Sehun "Berapa jam kita tidur ?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat salah.

Tapi Sehun menjawabnya acuh tak acuh seperti biasa "Sangat lama"

"Ayo kita pulang saja. Aku sungguh ingin tidur dikasur" Sehun mengangguk singkat. Mengikuti Kris menuju kelasnya setelah Kris memberi kode bahwa dia akan mengambil tas.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris berhenti mendadak, Sehun yang berjalan lurus tanpa melihat ke depan menabrak punggung Kris membuat hidungnya kesakitan. Kris mengangkat telapak tangan serta memerintahkan Sehun untuk tidak membuka pintu kelasnya. Mereka memilih berdiri dibalik pintu seperti seorang penguntit.

"Aku sudah sangat lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Sudah hampir atau entah lebih dari 1 tahun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara pada Kris ?"

Ini dia hal yang sangat ditunggu Kris dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, kau sudah sangat lama tidak berbicara pada Kris. Dia bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa kau mendiamkannya selama itu dan bukankah ini ajaib, dulu kau dan Kris sudah seperti bakpao dengan isi kacang yang saling melengkapi. Kalian duo sahabat yang keren kukira, tapi kalian tidak pernah saling menyapa sekarang"

Sehun tertawa miring ketika suara Jongdae menyebutkan nama makanan sementara Kris memelototi Sehun tidak suka.

"Kau mendiamkan Kris karena Lay ?"

Kenapa Lay harus dibawa-bawa dan kenapa Suho harus mendiamkan Kris karena Lay. Mata Kris membesar ketika sebuah pemikiran tersangkut diotak jeniusnya.

'_Apa jangan-jangan_—_'_

"Kau menyukai Lay karena itulah kau mendiamkan Kris"

Tepat sekali !

Tangan kekar Kris segera mendorong pintu dengan gerakan santai. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, memilih bersandar pada pintu membiarkan 3 orang di dalam ruangan menatap Kris horror.

Sekali lagi Sehun menegaskan bahwa dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah orang lain karena Kris pernah mengatakan bahwa semua orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Jadi dia bertahan di ambang pintu sambil mengawasi jika saja emosi Kris membuncah dan menghabisi Suho yang bangkit berdiri kemudian memandang lurus pada Kris.

Sehun berdecih dengan tindakan Suho karena sunbae-nya itu sedang berhadapan dengan Singa mengamuk. Doakan saja semoga Kris tidak mencabik Suho dengan garang.

Mata tajam Kris menatap Suho dan Lay dengan pandangan meremehkan serta kilatan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Rendah sekali, jadi kau mendiamkanku karena aku bertunangan dengan orang yang kau sukai" Kris beralih menatap Lay tajam "Dau kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita karena kau juga menyukai Suho" ada tawa mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan disana.

"Hidupku terlalu banyak kejutan. Pertama ayahku menikah tanpa persetujuanku kemudian memaksaku bertunangan dengan Lay. Kedua, sahabatku menjauhiku dan ketiga tunanganku berkhianat padaku. Aku tidak sabar menanti kejutan keempat, mungkin saja ibu tiriku hamil sekarang dan aku akan punya adik. Hey, jangan tegang begitu ! Aku hanya ingin memuji betapa hebatnya kalian karena telah berhasil membodohiku. Brengsek !"

Jongdae mencoba menjelaskan sambil bangkit berdiri demi menghampiri Kris dan meluruskan pernyataannya "Kris, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika Suho—"

"Diam disana !" mulut Jongdae terkatup rapat ketika Kris memotong perkataannya dengan nada sinis "Puisi di kamar Lay itu darimu ?" tanya Kris dengan nada bengis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu puisi dikamarku ?"

Kris tertawa sumbang "Apa kau lupa ? aku ini tunanganmu dan kita sudah tidur bersama. Kau pikir apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu ?"

"Tapi kita tidak melakukan apapun" jerit Lay panik. Seringai Kris semakin lebar "Ternyata kau membela diri. Sudah sangat jelas jika kau menyukai Suho disini dan bagus sekali karena Suho juga menyukaimu"

Suho mengeratkan giginya sementara Kris kembali memicingkan mata pada Suho, aura kebencian menguar dari 2 pemuda yang sebenarnya bersahabat itu. Lay sibuk mengurut dahinya, siapa yang harus dia seret disaat genting seperti ini. Sungguh dia tidak ingin suatu perkelahian terjadi apalagi itu melibatkan namanya dan yang pasti akan semakin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukai Yixing" semua orang disana terhenyak dengan nada bicara Suho yang begitu menusuk. Bahkan Sehun mulai tertarik. "Tapi aku mencintai Yixing"

Jika ada bom nuklir disini pastilah bom itu sudah meledak habis-habisan. Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar karena _Ya Tuhan….. Suho menuangkan minyak kedalam kobaran api_. Lay _shock_ dengan penuturan lurus Suho jadi dia mencengkeram lengan Jongdae dengan tenaga super kuat, Lay gemetar dan Jongdae menyadari itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau mencintai tunanganku ?" tanya Kris dengan menekankan sebuah nada dingin pada kata tunanganku. "Kau bahkan memusuhi sahabatmu sendiri hanya gara-gara perempuan" bibir Kris tersenyum miring, "Coba perlihatkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merebut Lay dariku. Dan Lay !" Kris menoleh pada tunangannya yang berpegangan pada Jongdae, "Aku menolak permintaanmu untuk memutuskan pertunangan kita" tegas Kris kemudian menggapai tasnya lalu pergi beriringan bersama Sehun.

Lay jatuh berjongkok sambil meremas wajahnya, Jongdae panik karena wajah Lay kembali memucat padahal dia tahu jika kemarin Lay sudah bening menetes dari celah jari Lay membuat dada Jongdae terenyuh, sekuat apapun perempuan, sehebat apapun perempuan.. mereka tetaplah makhluk yang memiliki perasaan selembut sutera. Akan segera rusak meskipun hanya mendapat goresan kecil dan Jongdae tahu bahwa Lay menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit putus asa.

"Kau akan tetap diam disana seperti seorang kriminal atau kau mau memperjuangkan cintamu" kata Jongdae pada Suho dengan suara keras. Membuat Suho yang semula termenung akhirnya sadar kemudian menghampiri Lay.

Suho tidak tahu dari mana keberanian serta rasa nekat itu muncul ketika dia dengan serius merengkuh Lay ke dalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan Lay menumpahkan seluruh air matanya disana.

Jongdae hanya membuang napas berat. Dia tengah memikirkan perkataannya sendiri _'kau akan tetap diam disana seperti seorang kriminal atau kau mau memperjuangkan cintamu'. _Bibir Jongdae tersenyum pahit, bukankah kata-kata itu juga sangat pas untuk dirinya atau bahkan otak Jongdae menyusun kalimat tersebut untuk menampar akal sehatnya sendiri. Suho yang tahu jika orang yang dicintai sudah bertunangan saja berani mengambil resiko semengerikan ini. Tidak hanya menghadapi 2 orang, tapi 2 keluarga dari kaum elit sekaligus. Jongdae menjepit hidungnya, ngeri.

"Kris tidak mencintai Lay. Berjuanglah kalian berdua" kata Jongdae menyemangati meski ia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya ini bisa dimaafkan oleh keluarga Zhang dan juga keluarga Wu atau tidak, dia hanya ingin sahabatnya bahagia dan semoga saja Kris menemukan cintanya agar pemutusan pertungannya dengan Lay tidak membawa dampak buruk. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini begitu tak terduga serta memusingkan kepala.

"Aku harus mencari Xiumin" putusnya bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Suho lirih diantara sunyinya kelas mereka yang hanya menyisakan Suho dan Lay "maaf telah menyebabkan masalah ini. Maaf karena aku harus mencintaimu" akhirnya beban seberat bola Bumi telah terangkat dari bahu seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Hatinya mendadak dipenuhi perasaan lega namun perih disaat bersamaan setelah akhirnya kata sederhana itu mampu meloloskan diri dari penjara yang sudah dibangunnya kuat-kuat didalam hati.

Sementara itu, Lay melepaskan rengkuhan Suho secara paksa. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan berantakan kemudian membongkar seluruh isi tasnya. Mata Suho membulat ketika Lay memungut liontin pemberiannya dan menggenggamkan benda itu pada tangan Suho.

"Itu darimu ?" tanya Lay dengan nada dingin, pipinya masih bercucuran air mata. Dia segera menghapusnya karena air mata terkutuk itu terasa sangat memalukan.

Suho mengangguk, ikut bangkit berdiri menghadap Lay yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata kelam.

"Puisi-puisi itu juga darimu ?"

"Hmm, dariku" jawabnya dengan gumaman rendah. Lay berada dalam persimpangan tangis dan tawa, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu jika semua itu dari Suho sementara Kris saja sudah menyadarinya. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi manusia bodoh ?

"Kau mencintaiku ?"

"Sangat mencintaimu" suara mantap Suho terdengar lembut sekaligus bergetar namun entah kenapa semua masih sangat mustahil dan tidak bisa dipercaya.

Lay menatap Suho dengan hati kalut, dia sudah kacau. "Sejak kapan ? kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ?"

"Tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengatakannya padamu"

Jantung keduanya mencelos rusak, bersimbah darah.

"Sekalipun aku mengatakannya jutaan kali, kau tetap tunangan Kris dan aku hanya orang bodoh yang mencintai tunangan sahabatnya. Kau bisa melihatnyakan ? aku telah mengacaukan semuanya dengan pernyataan tidak bergunaku. Tapi, aku lega karena sudah mengungkapkannya dan kau cukup melupakannya karena aku tidak menuntut untuk memilikimu"

_Melupakannya ?_

_Semudah itu ?_

Adakah yang lebih sadis dari itu ? _Shit ! _Lay ingin menghilang saja.

"Kau pengecut" geram Lay emosi "Semudah itu kau menyuruhku melupakannya ?"

Rahang Suho mengeras seiring dengan pikiran-pikiran tidak masuk akal yang berlalu-lalang dalam otaknya. Dia butuh udara segar jadi Suho berbalik tanpa menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Lay padanya. Suho merasa hatinya sangat aneh dan begitu hampa, dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak mau mengkhianati Kris lebih parah lagi. Sudah cukup dia menjadi brengsek !

"Aku mencintaimu" jerit Lay dari belakang punggung Suho, untungnya Lay tidak tahu jika Suho tersenyum pahit sekarang sembari meremas liontin dalam genggaman tangan gemetarnya. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu" tambah Lay lagi dengan nada putus asa.

Tangan Suho yang lain mencengkeram kenop pintu dengan kuat seakan dia ingin menghancurkan benda itu menggunakan kekuatan tangannya "Sekarang aku sudah tahu dan terimakasih" sahut Suho pelan "Aku tidak mau memperjuangkan apapun untuk bersamamu karena aku tahu bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama dan _selamanya_ _tidak akan pernah bisa_"

"K-kenapa ?" Lay bertanya dengan suara tersendat menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah milik Kris dan aku tidak memiliki _kemampuan _untuk memilikimu" ungkap Suho sementara jantung remuknya sudah jatuh ke dalam lambung.

"Berhenti disana !"

Suho mengacuhkan perintah Lay kemudian membuka pintu.

"Kubilang berhenti disana Kim Joonmyeon !"

_Maaf. R_apal Suho dalam hati kemudian menutup pintu kelasnya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya Suho juga berusaha menutup hatinya dan membuang jauh-jauh cintanya pada Lay, tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa dan ketidaksanggupannya justru menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan tentunya menyiksa orang yang ia cintai. Dia telah mendapatkan hari terindah sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Katakan pada siapapun yang lewat untuk menampar wajah Jongdae dengan kursi atau meja saja karena kursi terlalu ringan untuk menyentak otak tidak beres manusia ini.

Dia bilang apa tadi ? ingin mencari Xiumin ?

_Bullshit ! _nyatanya dia hanya duduk bertopang dagu dimeja kantin ditemani gumaman sedih tidak penting dari Jongin membuat Jongdae menyumpahi agar mulut itu segera berbusa dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau ingin diam dengan kesadaran sendiri atau kau ingin aku meninju wajahmu agar kau diam" Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya. Agak ngeri. Jongdae dalam mode monster memang mengerikan jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk meraih jus jeruknya namun kebiasaan menjengkelkan Jongdae sedang kumat, jus jeruknya sudah tandas dengan cara minum Jongdae yang sangat brutal nyaris barbar.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Luhan ?" tanya Jongdae setelah menelan jus jeruk tanpa rasa dosa. Jongin mengelus dada.

"Dia marah padaku dan dia tidak ada dirumah. Aku mencarinya kemarin, dia sungguh tidak ada. Bagaimana caraku mencarinya sementara ponselnya mati dan aku terus menunggu, menunggu, menunggu dan dia tidak juga menghubungiku. Kenapa dia bisa pergi dari rumah ? kenapa dia bisa tidak ada dirumah dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus pergi ke—" alis Jongdae terangkat ketika cara bicara Jongin terus berputar-putar tidak jelas. Dia menjitak kepala Jongin agar otak encernya bisa digunakan kembali.

"Bicara yang benar !"

Jongin mendesah kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja, sedikit meringis ketika karya Sehun diwajahnya kembali terasa perih.

"Sebenarnya kau menyukai Luhan atau tidak ?" Jongin terhenyak. Seketika duduk dalam posisi tegak kemudian menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang memasang raut datar. Jongin tidak suka pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Itu tidak penting" sergah Jongin mengibaskan sebelah tangan.

Entah kenapa Jongdae melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam mata anak hitam ini "Kau tidak menyukai Luhan ?"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Jangan bohong !"

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Luhan dan aku samasekali tidak berbohong. Aku mencintainya"

"Jadi kau mencintainya ?" nada Jongdae terdengar mengejek. Jongin mengumpat kesal didalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Hyung kira kenapa aku terus mengejarnya selama 2 tahun jika aku tidak mencintainya ?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti kau mencintainya"

"Lalu ?" tanya Jongin setengah emosi.

"Kau seperti merasa bersalah dan aku bisa melihat jika kau tidak mencintainya"

Mirip dengan yang dikatakan Sehun.

Cukup sudah !

Jongin menggeram, menghempaskan telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa mau meladeni pernyataan memuakkan Jongdae atau Jongin memang muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Luhan. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus 3 ? batin Jongin mengamuk. Sialnya Jongin malah berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dipintu keluar kantin, dia buru-buru membuang muka sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar padanya. Padahal keduanya sudah nyaris menangis seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kantin bersama Baekhyun segera menyusul Xiumin, Tao dan Chanyeol serta teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

"Tumben kalian tidak saling menggigit" komentar Tao pedas seperti biasa. Aura usilya sudah kembali dan Xiumin mensyukuri itu karena Tao yang galau sungguh tidak sedap dipandang.

"Aku hanya takut jika si pendek ini terjatuh ketika meminta obat di ruang kesehatan. Jadi aku menemainya"

"Baekhyun, jangan cari gara-gara. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi" kata Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan bergabung segera menyiapkan kursi kosong serta memenjara jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar. Melihat Baekhyun melangkah seanggun itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol tercengang.

"Ya ! Park Chan ! liurmu hampir menetes. Ew" Tao memasang tampang jijik. Chanyeol merengut.

"Baekhyunie, duduk disini. Disampingku. Bersandinglah denganku" pintanya berlagak sok pangeran sembari menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan alis, tetapi didalam hati tengah menahan senyuman. Namun karena gengsi, dia mengendikkan bahu kemudian menarik kursi yang lain.

Xiumin, Tao serta Kyungsoo menyeringai setan.

Chanyeol tersapu ombak lautan. Dia baru saja ditolak.

Sementara itu, Jongdae yang duduk sebatangkara hanya menatap sendu pada Xiumin dimeja seberang. Dia hanyalah seonggok manusia tidak berguna tanpa Suho, Lay, Kris, dan Jongin atau terkadang Sehun yang duduk semeja dengannya dikantin. Sekarang teman-temannya itu entah pergi kemana. Tapi Jongdae sangat lapar sekarang dan dia tidak bisa makan dimeja sendirian, dia mulai menyesal kenapa harus berdebat dengan Jongin beberapa menit lalu menyebabkan adik hitamnya itu mengamuk lalu pergi begitu saja.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

_**.-00-.**_

"Ohookk !" Xiumin tersedak secara tidak elit ketika seseorang yang sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya duduk tenang diruang kosong disamping Xiumin lengkap dengan menggenggam sumpit dan sendok ditangan.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri jadi aku duduk disini. Jangan melihatku seperti itu !" gertak Jongdae ketika Kyungsoo memberondongnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Banyak kursi kosong disini. Itu disamping Chanyeol kosong, disamping Baekhyun juga kosong kenapa kau duduk disamping Xiumin ?"

"Apa salahnya duduk disini. Iyakan Xiumin ?" kata Jongdae mulai melahap makan siangnya setelah melempar senyum pada Xiumin dalam beberapa detik. Membuat jantung Xiumin melakukan lari maraton dengan kecepatan 600 km/jam. Cinta membuat seseorang tidak waras.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut lalu menyendok makan siangnya "Kau sudah mulai rupanya"

Jongdae mengangguk semangat, nyaris tersedak namun bisa diatasi dengan baik "Aku sudah dan kau belum" Jongdae menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan sumpitnya "Kau tahu, dia tadi marah padaku"

"Kenapa dia bisa marah padamu ?"

"Aku hanya mencoba berbicara dengannya tapi dia marah padaku. Emosinya sungguh buruk akhir-akhir ini"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya, dia bahkan membentakku"

"Nikmati saja" jawab Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

XiuTaoBaekChan hanya melongo parah karena tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kyungsoo bersama Jongdae. Mereka mengendikkan bahu kemudian lanjut makan, lalu tersedak secara tidak elit ketika Jongdae dengan gamblang menyumpit udangnya lalu menaruh makanan enak itu kedalam nampan Xiumin.

Kyungsoo menganga parah, baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun menyuapinya dengan udang kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa lebar mendapati pipi Xiumin merona merah muda.

"Aku tidak suka udang" kata Jongdae bahkan sebelum Xiumin sempat bertanya. Seringai Kyungsoo melebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Modus. Uhukk uhukk !" ejek Kyungsoo jahil "kau seperti monster kelaparan ketika menemukan udang diatas meja makan dan sekarang tiba-tiba tidak suka udang"

Jongdae melotot pada Kyungsoo namun si perempuan hanya membalas dengan seringai jenaka. Sebenarnya agak sepi disini karena Luhan tidak ada, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin sedih berlebihan karena mungkin saja Luhan sudah bahagia di China. Namun, Kyungsoo berharap semoga saja Luhan masih berada di Korea dan kembali diantara mereka. Mengisi kekosongan akibat tempat yang Luhan tinggalkan secara mendadak. Semua merasa kehilangan.

Xiumin mencuri-curi pandang pada Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya. Sesekali tatapan mereka berdua bertubrukan dan Xiumin akan berpura-pura batuk atau membuang muka. Jongdae tersenyum, tanpa sengaja Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun menyendok makan siangnya tanpa gairah. Sorot matanya begitu gelap. Sekarang Jongdae tahu kenapa Lay takut dengan mata Baekhyun karena pandangan mata itu begitu dingin dan entah kenapa, _memilukan_.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepala, melahap makan siangnya dengan gerakan cepat. Mengangkat nampannya dari meja, melempar _wink_ kepada Xiumin kemudian melangkah pergi. Xiumin yang mendapat _wink_ dari Jongdae hanya tersenyum-senyum malu sementara Kyungsoo serta Tao sudah menyorakinya habis-habisan.

"Kau tahu" teriak Jongdae dari kejauhan, membuat murid-murid disana menoleh pada Jongdae "Aku tidak berkencan dengan Lay. Dia sahabatku" kemudian dia benar-benar pergi. Pipi Xiumin sudah sepanas matahari.

_Pendekatan pertama sukses !_

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Langkah kaki gusar menggema dalam _mansion _mewah keluarga Wu. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan si putra tunggal Wu Yifan. Leeteuk yang ketika itu sibuk menyiapkan makan siang bersama beberapa maid didapur segera menghampiri Kris diruang utama. Wanita itu mengecek waktu sekilas "Apa terjadi sesuatu Kris ?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir karena raut wajah putranya sungguh muram durjana.

"Tidak ada" sahut Kris ketus menaiki tangga. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah, berhenti secara total ditengah tangga menuju lantai 2 ketika potret seorang wanita yang tertempel di dinding menarik perhatiannya.

Kris memandangi foto itu sangat lama, _ibu kandungnya._ Hanya wanita itulah yang mampu menenangkan Kris, karena itu Kris terlalu menyayangi perempuan yang telah memberinya kehidupan. Meskipun hidupnya kini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, Kris berusaha mensyukuri itu. Kris tertawa miris ketika air matanya nyaris menetes, dia menjadi sangat cengeng ketika merindukan ibunya.

"Kau merindukannya Kris ?"

Suara lembut Leeteuk mampu membuat punggung Kris menegang untuk sementara. Suara wanita itu sangat mirip dengan suara milik mendiang ibunya dan Kris sangat benci jika dia harus mengakui itu meskipun hanya dalam hati.

"Nyonya Wu terlihat sangat cantik dan maaf karena aku harus ada disini" ungkap Leeteuk sedih.

Kris mendesah keras.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf sementara kau sudah berhasil merebut posisi Ibuku sebagai Nyonya Wu disini, seharusnya kau senang"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu Kris. Sungguh, dan aku menyayangi keluarga ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu ? Apa kau punya keluarga yang lain ?"

Leeteuk menunduk, bayangan wajah Luhan membangkitkan kembali perasaan bersalah berkali-lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Dengar Nyonya Xi Leeteuk !" gertak Kris geram "Terserah kau punya keluarga lain atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mau peduli tentang itu dan aku tidak mau peduli siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau hebat karena berhasil masuk ke dalam keluargaku tapi kau tetap orang asing bagiku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Ibu disini. Kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"YIFAN !" Kang In yang baru pulang dari kantornya untuk makan siang dirumah segera membentak marah. Kris berdecih tidak suka.

"Lihat ! kau juga sudah merebut Ayah dariku… Apa kau masih belum puas menghancurkan hidupku ? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sialan !" kepalan tinju Kris menghantam dinding beton didepannya. Menyebabkan tulang pada tangannya bertabrakan dengan kerasnya beton.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Darah mengalir dari sana sementara Kris membiarkan kepalan tinjunya tetap menempel pada dinding "Kau membiarkan Ibu mati Ayah, kau membiarkan Ibu mati untuk menikahi orang ini bahkan tanpa persetujuanku. Aku tidak penting dikeluarga ini, karena itu—" mata elang Kris menatap tajam pada aliran darah ditangannya "Karena itu kau menjodohkanku dengan Lay. Kau ingin aku cepat menikah agar aku segera menyingkir dari rumah ini. Ayah kira aku tidak tahu apapun huh ? aku tahu Ayah.. aku tahu jika aku tidak diharapkan disini"

"Kris kau salah. Dengarkan—"

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMAKU DENGAN KRIS ! JANGAN KOTORI PANGGILAN YANG DIBERIKAN IBU PADAKU !"

"Leeteuk menyayangimu Yifan" ucap Kang In kelewat lembut, Kris melotot tajam "Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya ? ini sudah 5 tahun"

"Ini baru 5 tahun" sela Kris dengan tawa memilukan "Apa kalian yakin bisa mengatasi kebencianku seumur hidup ? aku tidak akan pernah menerima perempuan ini sebagai ibuku bahkan sampai aku mati !" teriak Kris menusuk kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Rumah besar ini hanya membuat dadanya sesak. Kris berdecak sebal ketika Leeteuk menggenggam lengannya, "Apa lagi !" bentak Kris kasar.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu" wajah Leeteuk menyiratkan kekhawatiran dimana hal tersebut malah membuat Kris semakin membencinya karena lagi-lagi perhatian wanita ini sangat mirip ibunya.

"Tidak perlu" sanggah Kris menghempaskan tangan Leeteuk kasar. Dia berjalan keluar rumah dengan perasaan kesal. Apalagi masalah Suho dan Lay membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah dia hidup indah sehari saja. Tanpa pertentangan dengan orang tuanya dan tanpa waktunya yang terus tersita hanya untuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Suho memusuhinya dan ternyata si sialan itu menyukai Lay. Tolong lemparkan batu pada kepala Kris karena sebentar lagi otaknya akan meledak atau biarkan dia mengubur diri ke dalam tanah untuk memeluk ibunya.

Kemudian mati.

_**.**_

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuh lega ketika bel tanda akhir jam sekolah berteriak nyaring. Dia tersenyum pada para anggota OSIS, merapikan kertas-kertas berisi data para siswa yang akan mengikuti Festival Olahraga Nasional beberapa minggu mendatang.

Dipandanginya hasil dari rapat dengan senyum puas. Chanyeol adalah ketua OSIS sejak beberapa bulan lalu, menggantikan posisi yang sebelumnya dijabat oleh Lay.

Betapa kerennya seorang Park Chanyeol, sudah tampan, jago basket, cerdas dalam pelajaran, hebat memainkan alat musik, happy virus lagi. Coba jelaskan kurang apa lagi dia hingga Baekhyun selalu mengacuhkannya. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Rapat yang sukses ketua" ucap sekertaris OSIS kemudian pamit pulang lebih dulu sementara Chanyeol dengan beberapa temannya masih sibuk membersihkan ruang OSIS. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, dengan sangat menyesal berpamitan lebih dulu karena dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dia berdiri di gerbang sekolah ketika seluruh siswa Wufan Highschool berhamburan keluar. Sebagian besar dijemput oleh sopir pribadi keluarga dan banyak juga yang mengemudikan mobil sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun melangkah beriringan dengan geng barunya. Fans Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang membuat dada Chanyeol terbakar tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum tampan.

Baekhyun rasa dirinya hampir meledak mendapati sosok Chanyeol bersandar pada gerbang sambil mengetukkan kaki ke tanah seolah tengah menunggu seseorang. Sebelah tangan masuk ke dalam saku dan ya ampun, dia tersenyum tampan sekali. Baekhyun sudah sangat kesepian karena tidak ada Chanyeol di kelas selama pelajaran terakhir jadi sekarang dia mendapati hatinya berteriak senang karena akhirnya melihat Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar seiring dengan langkah geng Baekhyun yang semakin dekat dan dekat, Chanyeol menghadang jalannya.

"Apa kau ingin jadi preman sekolah" cibir Tao jengkel. "Minggir !"

"Tidak akan" sahut Chanyeol dengan cengiran. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, membuat si artis menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan kembang api yang berhamburan didalam jantungnya. Sensasi mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya yang semula bersembunyi di belakang punggung. Menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kepada Baekhyun. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun panas, apalagi seluruh siswa memekik girang dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan semakin menambah semarak kembang api yang meledak didalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tertegun, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Semanis ini dan se-ekstrim ini.

Mendadak teringat dengan omelen khas manajernya 'Baekhyun, jaga image. Kau adalah artis yang hot'.

Oh sial !

Jantungnya berdetak lagi, lebih gila dan lebih tidak masuk akal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya goyah. Chanyeol sudah membahayakan dirinya dengan tindakan ini. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tengah berjuang melawan perasaannya. Digigitnya bibir dengan cemas, sekumpulan siswa masih menjerit histeris. Bahkan XiuKyungTao menganga tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

Chanyeol sungguh sesuatu.

"Mau menerima bunga ini ? Aku penggemarmu. Nomor 1" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun berusaha keras memasang wajah datar tapi dia malah tersenyum. Aduh, bagaimana ini.

"Terima saja" Kyungsoo terkikik setan. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada disamping Chanyeol dan mendorong-dorong punggung si pemuda.

Chanyeol semakin menyodorkan bunganya, sinar kamera menyambar-nyambar bagai petir. Panas dari bawah kulit merambat merayapi pipinya, Baekhyun panik. Untung saja mobil ayahnya datang tepat waktu, jadi Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju mobil. Segera melompat kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta setangkai bunga mawar yang terabaikan.

"Baekhyun ! aku tidak akan menyeraaaaahh !" teriak Chanyeol tersangkut pada dahan-dahan kering.

Menyedihkan.

"Heol, kau seorang fans yang mengenaskan" cibir Tao pedas membuat Chanyeol merengut.

"Tontonan berakhir.. tontonan berakhir. Kalian bisa bubar !" teriak Xiumin mengusir kumpulan siswa yang kecewa berat karena Baekhyun tidak menerima bunga dari Chanyeol. Sebagaian dari mereka mengumpati Baekhyun dan sebagaian lagi mengumpati Chanyeol.

Ayolah, Chanyeol juga terkenal disini semenjak menempeli Kris menyerupai lintah, apalagi kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia adalah ketua OSIS membuat Chanyeol dianugerahi gelar idola sekolah. Bahkan fans-nya membuat club khusus untuk Chanyeol, jatuh cinta padanya tapi Chanyeol hanya jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun seorang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah" kata Chanyeol meninju udara dengan semangat api. Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Kyungsoo menggandeng lengannya.

"Kita pulang saja atau mereka akan semakin mempermalukanmu. Ck, bodohnya kau Chanyeol. Lihat internet hari ini dan wajahmu pasti muncul disana"

Chanyeol nyengir "_Well, _dengan begini aku dan Baekhyun akan terkenal sebagai pasangan paling sempurna sepanjang masa"

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi" Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya "Bangun sekarang Park Chan ! Baekhyun adalah artis dan kau hanya rakyat jelata"

Chanyeol memberengut kesal, membuang tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lengannya, "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak serendah itu Kyung. Asal kau tahu, aku ini Pangeran. PA-NGE-RAN"

XiuTaoKyung ricuh mencari kantung muntah.

_**.**_

Apa yang dipikirkan Kris ketika duduk merenung ditaman seorang diri adalah— _tidak ada. _

Dia hanya menatap kosong pada pepohonan disekitar taman sambil sesekali tersenyum iri pada anak-anak kecil dalam gandengan orang tua mereka.

_Kalian bahagia dan aku tidak. _Sedih Kris semakin iri.

Luka ditangannya juga cukup parah, terkadang Kris meringis ketika tulangnya berdenyut nyeri. Untungnya dia membawa sapu tangan untuk menyeka aliran darah yang mulai mengering. Dia tidak mau dikira _psikopat _karena berkeliaran dengan tangan bercucuran darah. Apalagi sampai dikira pembunuh bayaran, sangat tidak bagus.

Terik matahari diatas kepalanya berangsur-angsur lenyap membuat Kris terpaksa mengecek waktu. Jam 4 sore. Sudah berapa lama dia menjadi idiot disini.

Setelah meneguk cairan colanya yang terakhir, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman. Tempat indah itu bisa berubah jadi neraka jahanam karena Kris iri setengah mati pada anak-anak yang bermain bersama Ibu mereka.

Langkah Kris terkesan tanpa gairah dan gontai. Lambungnya berteriak-teriak sepanjang jalan, Kris baru ingat jika dia belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya kecuali sekaleng minuman berbusa yang barusan dia telan.

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat familiar yang berjalan tidak jauh dari Kris menarik perhatiannya karena perempuan tersebut sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Apalagi ransel merah marun milik perempuan itu semakin membuat Kris yakin untuk melupakan teriakan perutnya. Perempuan mirip Luhan itu memiliki langkah sama dengan Kris, gontai serta terlihat lelah seperti dia baru saja mengelilingi benua Amerika dengan berjalan kaki.

Kris mulai mencemaskan penglihatannya sekarang. Jadi dia menjambak rambutnya.

Kris mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli kemudian melangkah lagi. Terkejut ketika kakinya berhenti didepan café yang dia berikan kepada Lay ketika bertunangan sekitar lebih dari 1 tahun silam.

Mata Elang Kris menelusup ke dalam café, mencari-cari apakah Lay ada didalam dan dia menemukannya. Senyum Kris terkembang lega mendapati sahabat sekaligus tunangannya itu nampak ceria seperti biasa.

Setidaknya, Kris masih memiliki seseorang yang mampu menenangkannya selain Ibunya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Lay tidak percaya setelah Kris muncul dicafenya dengan penampilan berantakan, mata merah dan tangan terluka. Apalagi Lay masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Kris setelah perseteruan tunangannya dengan Suho telah terungkap "Hey, apa yang terjadi pada tangan—"

Perkataan Lay terhenti begitu saja saat Kris tiba–tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja"

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi layar TV datar -nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terkadang dia membuang napas keras, terkadang juga menatap tajam pada layar TV-nya seolah TV itu telah melakukan dosa besar padanya.

Kemudian dia membanting remote ke samping lalu beranjak dari sofa untuk mencari minuman apapun yang bisa melunturkan perasaan dongkol dihatinya.

Ayah Chanyeol, Eunhyuk yang ketika itu baru pulang dari tugasnya di Kantor Polisi Distrik Sungai Han nampak geram dengan siapa yang muncul dilayar TV.

Dia memungut remote kemudian menekan tombol off dengan tenaga penuh, bertindak seakan ingin menghancurkan benda tidak bersalah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melihat Baekhyun ? ayah sudah memperingatimu Chanyeol"

"Aku sudah tidak suka lagi jadi terimakasih karena telah mematikan TV-nya" jawab Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Bagus kalau begitu" sambut Eunhyuk dengan nada datar. "Dimana ibumu ?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu cuek, puas setelah membasahi tenggorokan dan melihat ayahnya telah menghilang dari ruang TV. Dia mengendap-endap, kembali lagi duduk ke sofa kemudian menyalakan TV. Mengecek apakah adegan romantis Baekhyun dengan lawan mainnya sudah terlewati atau belum. Dan ternyata belum.

Sialan !

Baekhyun malah berpelukan dengan lawan mainnya dan berhubung sang actor sangaaaaattt tampan, jadi Chanyeol menggigit remote TV-nya dengan api bermunculan dari balik punggung.

Cemburu tingkat dewa.

Setelah adegan berpelukan yang begitu membakar jiwa selesai, sang actor melepaskan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah, menyodorkan bunga tersebut pada Baekhyun dengan gaya yang sama dengan Chanyeol sepulang sekolah tadi.

Bibir Chanyeol mengulas smirk tipis "Tolak bunganya. Jangan diterima ! Jangan diterima !"

Tapi Baekhyun malah memeluk kembali sang actor kemudian menerima bunga mawar tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bertingkah seolah 2 orang itu saling mencintai begitu dalamnya. Dunia adalah milik mereka dan Chanyeol hanya seonggok sampah tidak berguna.

Chanyeol serasa ingin mati. Bahunya jatuh lemas setelah membanting remot TV dengan kekuatan phoenix. Berapi-api !

"Aku kacau !"

_**.-00-.**_

"Kau membawa 2 buket bunga ? Krisan ?" tanya Hyoyeon pada Baekhyun ketika mereka melangkah beriringan di area pemakaman. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

Hyoyeon mengerutkan kening heran karena Baekhyun berjalan lurus melewati makam ibunya kemudian melewati makam tanpa nama dan malah berhenti dimakam lain. Apa dia lupa ingatan secara mendadak. Pikirnya konyol.

"Kim Jeseok" gumam Hyoyeon membaca ukiran pada batu makam dimana Baekhyun meletakkan untaian bunga Krisan disana "Siapa dia ?"

"Ayah Xiumin" sahut Baekhyun lugas.

Hyoyeon mengernyit "Siapa Xiumin ?"

"Teman baru"

"Baekhyun, tidak ada teman ketika kau seorang artis. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Mereka bukan teman. Hanya fans atau antifans"

"Xiumin berbeda" kata Baekhyun tanpa berpaling "Dan mereka juga berbeda"

"Ayolah, kau harus percaya pada peringatan Manajermu"

"Aku percaya" Baekhyun tidak coba membantah "Tapi aku tidak akan mengikuti peringatanmu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku cukup dekat dengan mereka. Tidak lebih. Aku berjanji mereka tidak akan mengetahui hidupku"

"Baiklah" desah Hyoyeon kalah "_What_, kenapa ada sebuket bunga di makam ibumu ?"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahu cuek, "Seseorang selalu meletakkannya disana sebelum aku"

"Oh. Mungkin itu ulah fans-mu. Tapi, hey tidak ada yang tahu jika ibumu sudah meninggal. Ini mengerikan. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum penguntit mengambil fotomu. Aku sudah cukup gila mengatasi foto-foto yang meledak akibat kau memilih memasuki Wufan Highschool"

"Apa salahnya aku memilih Wufan ?"

"Oh, tidak ada salahnya. Wufan adalah sekolah elit pemilik pengusaha nomor 1 di Korea. Justru sangat bagus karena sekolah elit itu mendongkrak karirmu. Tawaran semakin naik. Aku bingung memilih judul drama yang akan aku tunjukan padamu dan—" Hyoyeon berhenti sejenak, mengecek waktu kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri "Kita akan terlambat untuk acara musik MBC. Bergegaslah !"

Baekhyun merasakan mobil _van-_nya berhenti secara perlahan. Menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai pada tujuan dan Baekhyun melenguh sesaat sebelum membuka mata. Langit nampak sedikit kelabu karena menjelang malam.

Gedung MBC berdiri didepannya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, nampak sibuk dengan kertas ataupun ponsel ditelinga. Mereka adalah staf. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Namun ketika berhasil melangkah keluar dari mobil, dia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing.

Seorang lelaki berbalut jas rapi berdiri disisi mobil, sebuket besar bunga mawar digenggamnya dengan erat. Pintu kaca gedung MBC terbuka, muncul seorang perempuan cantik dan beberapa orang pengawal dari sana. Perempuan tersebut adalah artis senior Baekhyun yang dikabarkan akan segera menikah.

Langkahnya begitu anggun, berjalan menghampiri sang lelaki. Melemparkan senyum malaikat dan menerima buket bunganya dengan mata menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan tidak terbatas.

Para pemburu berita memotret adegan mereka, sebagian berlari ke mobil van Baekhyun namun Baekhyun segera memberi isyarat kepada manajernya bahwa mereka harus segera memasuki gedung atau para wartawan ini akan mengeroyoknya dengan brutal.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa sakit dengan kejadian barusan. Saat berjalan menghindari wartawan, dia nampak kosong karena memikirkan Chanyeol dan bunganya.

Merasa amat sangat bersalah dan tentunya menyesal.

"Astaga Baek !" teriak Hyoyeon keras begitu mereka berhasil memasuki gedung dengan selamat. Hyoyeon mengacungkan _tab-nya _pada Baekhyun kemudian melotot "Jelaskan padaku apa ini ?"

Opss, itu fotonya dengan Chanyeol ketika pulang sekolah tadi. Baekhyun berdiri bersama geng-nya dan Chanyeol mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar. Rasanya dia panik dan segera tersenyum pada Hyoyeon.

"Ayolah Eonni, itu hanya tingkah fans"

"Tapi dia sangat berani Baekhyun sangat berani. Oh My God, skandal.. ini akan menimbulkan skandal besar-besaran apalagi kau tidak menerima bunganya. Aku diancam wartawan kau tahu, mereka mengancamku akan menyebarkan foto ini" Hyoyeon berteriak-teriak panik. Selanjutnya dia heboh sendiri mempertimbangan keputusan dengan agency mengenai foto tersebut. Jika sampai tersebar, antifans serta fans Baekhyun pasti mengamuk dan bisa saja membakar Wufan Highschool.

Baekhyun juga pasti mendapat kecaman keras karena menolak bunga pemberian fans.

Inilah celakanya jika kau menjadi seorang artis. Menerima berarti mati dan tidak menerima berarti lebih buruk daripada mati.

_**.-00-.**_

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti semua dosa seluruh manusia di dunia ini dilimpahkan kepadaku" kata Jongin pada Chanyeol setelah menyesap kopi dinginnya dari cup plastik.

"Maka mati saja kau" sahut Chanyeol dengan bahu terjatuh lemas. Memainkan setangkai mawar ditangan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jongin dimana Jongin mengerutkan wajahnya kemudian meninju lengan Chanyeol. Matanya menyiratkan jijik secara berlebihan.

"Mungkin keputusanku untuk menenangkan diri disini adalah kesalahan besar karena aku malah bertambah berantakan setelah bertemu dengan wajah kusut kalian" komentar Suho sementara wajahnya kusut parah.

Kemudian ketiganya tertawa pedih.

"Apa masalahmu sunbae ?" tanya Jongin pada Suho.

"Penghianatan" jawab Suho rendah kemudian desahan frustasi keluar dari mulutnya "Kalau kau ?" Suho bertanya balik pada Jongin.

"Pergulatan batin, penyesalan dan masih banyak lagi. Hidupku mengerikan"

Suho mengangguk paham tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, dia juga tidak perlu menanyai Chanyeol karena berita tentang _Pangeran C dan setangkai bunga mawar merah_ telah meledak didunia internet. Chanyeol pasti ngeri dengan beritanya sendiri. Apalagi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol juga mendapat hinaan pedas di dunia maya akibat penolakan bunga tersebut.

Dasar bocah malang!

"Chanyeol kau—"

"Jangan tanya apapun padaku" sanggah Chanyeol menghentikan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baiklah" desah Jongin menyerah tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Chanyeol merengek, "Baekhyun benar-benar menolakku" gumamnya, menangkup wajah dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

Jongin dan Suho berpandangan sembari berkedip.

"Bungaku, aku… dia menolaknya"

"Oh jadi berita _Pangeran C dan setangkai mawar merah itu _benar kau ?" Jongin bertanya sembari menahan geli. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan gaya anak anjing dibuang majikan.

Sekali lagi… bocah yang malang !

Hening menyelimuti 3 remaja yang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jongin menengadah menatap langit yang menggantung diatas mereka kemudian menggumam, "Menurut kalian, kenapa hidup selalu diwarnai oleh masalah ? kenapa Tuhan memberi kita masalah yang rumit seolah memaksa kita memikirkan bahwa hidup adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dijalani"

"Kau berbicara seperti mau mati" komentar Suho pada perkataan Jongin yang dianggapnya terlalu mengenaskan. Hidup tidak seburuk itu, sungguh ! dan dia ingin hidup lebih lama sama seperti orang lain, _jika bisa_.

"Hey kalian bertiga !" teriak Jongdae dari kejauhan. Wajah Jongdae nampak cerah ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah 3 orang yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Mereka ada di taman kota.

Kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Kris dengan muka galau berkepanjangan.

"Ceria sekali dia" komentar Suho. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Hallo pangeran gagah berani" sapa Jongdae tersenyum jenaka pada Suho "kenapa kau melarikan diri dari pelajaran terakhir setelah mengungkapkan cintamu huh ?"

Suho sungguh ingin meledakkan mulut blak-blakkan Jongdae. Tidak bisakah dia diam saja dan tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit pengakuan cintanya yang begitu suram.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada Lay ?"

"Ya" Jongdae mengangguk semangat, melupakan tatapan membunuh Suho yang secara terang-terangan ditujukan padanya. "Jika saja kalian melihatnya, aku yakin kalian pasti akan menangis haru dengan pengakuan si pangeran tanpa kuda ini. Sehun si datar itu bahkan tertarik lalu aku pergi karena aku tidak mau mengganggu moment pelukan antara si pangeran dan gadis idamannya"

Mata Suho melotot tajam sementara Chanyeol tertawa menyelamati "Akhirnya kau jadi laki-laki Hyung. Selamat. Tapi kenapa kau sangat suram ?"

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG JIKA APA YANG KULAKUKAN ADALAH PERCUMA !" tiba-tiba Suho membentak marah. 3 pemuda lainnya memandangi Suho bingung.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol pada sepupunya.

"Aku merasa seperti kotoran" kemudian dia bangkit lalu menendangi kerikil tidak bersalah. 3 pasang mata yang masih disana berkedip memandangi punggung Suho yang menjauh.

"Dia benar laki-lakikan ?" tanya Jongin tidak nyambung.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Terkadang dia bisa sangat _sensitive_ mengalahkan perempuan tercengeng di dunia. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian menulis puisi sedih. Aku bahkan menangis lebay ketika membaca puisi-puisinya, entah kenapa aku meramalkan jika kakakku akan menjadi penulis lagu yang sangat popular dikalangan manusia patah hati jika dia mau memusikalisasi puisinya"

"Puisi ?" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alis "Sejak kapan Suho suka menulis puisi ?"

"Sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Zhang Yixing"

"Jadi semua puisi itu benar dari kakakmu ?" Jongdae takjub.

Chanyeol berdehem "Aku pernah merasa sangat sebal pada Suho Hyung karena dia sangat pecundang. Apa susahnya mengatakan jika dia menyukai Lay"

Jongin tidak berkomentar dan merasa tidak tertarik dengan obrolan Chanyeol vs Jongdae karena dia sendiri adalah pecundang yang tidak mau jujur jika dia mencintai… _siapa yang aku cintai ?_

"Jika aku jadi Suho" Jongdae mengambil tempat duduk "Aku pasti memilih menjadi pecundang saja"

"Kenapa ?"

"Bayangkan saja seperti apa rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Aku berani menjamin jika kau sudah mati mengenaskan dengan melompat dari lantai 16. Tapi untungnya, Suho bukan orang yang sebodoh itu"

"Tunggu !" sela Chanyeol kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya "Siapa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Tentu saja Lay"

"Zhang Yixing ?"

Jongdae merengut "Iya, memangnya kakakmu menyukai berapa Lay sih" sinis Jongdae agak sensi.

"Tunangan siapa ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Jongdae membelalak tidak percaya sementara Jongin mendengus dengan ketidakupdate-an informasi Chanyeol. Kemana saja Chanyeol selama ini hingga dia tidak tahu bahwa Kris si senior yang dia idolakan ternyata adalah tunangan dari seorang Lay.

"Kau benar tidak tahu ?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. Chanyeol mulai jengkel.

"Lay itu tunangannya Kris" kata Jongin membuat rahang Chanyeol jatuh ke perut.

"Kris ? Kris, Wu Yifan ?!" Chanyeol masih bertahan dalam kebodohan.

"Astaga Chanyeol, tentu saja Kris si Wu Yifan. Memangnya ada berapa ratus Kris yang kau kenal didunia ini huh ?" Jongdae makin senewen sementara Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku harus ke rumah Suho Hyung sekarang sebelum dia melompat dari atap rumahnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THANKS TO**_

_**READER-NIM**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 13.

Salam kecup Juliana Hwang. Jangan muntah !


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jongdae dan Jongin ditaman kota, dia bahkan lupa kemana bunga mawarnya. Fokusnya hanya pada Suho.

Menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat, Chanyeol segera melompat masuk dan menyebutkan alamat rumah Suho.

Begitu sampai tujuan, dia berlari menerobos ke dalam rumah namun yang dia temukan hanya ayah Suho dan Ibunya yang terheran-heran dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang berkeringat parah seperti baru saja dikejar pasukan preman.

"Donghae Aboji, apa Hyung sudah pulang ?"

"Belum, dia belum pulang sejak tadi siang. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya" tiba-tiba Donghae memicingkan mata curiga "Apa kalian berkelahi lagi ? Ya Tuhan" desahnya jengkel.

"Tidak Aboji" bantah Chanyeol setengah takut. Terbayang dengan hukuman push up yang akan dia terima jika sampai berkelahi dengan Suho saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Cepat-cepat berlari keluar adalah jalan terbaik, maka dia bergegas menyelamatkan diri dari Donghae yang siap menjewer telinganya.

Sekarang dia berada dipinggir jalan menyerupai gembel. Berkutat dengan ponsel ditelinga sembari meniup poni dengan amat sangat kesal.

"Dimana _sih_ manusia ini ?" gerutunya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah menghubungi Suho karena ponsel sepupunya tidak aktif.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga mencapai daerah kedai soju, Chanyeol merasa sangat salah karena bagaimana bisa dia berada disini. Tanpa sadar lagi. Ketika hendak berbalik, dia menyipitkan mata akibat menemukan punggung seseorang yang sangat familiar tertekuk lemas diatas meja bersama botol-botol soju.

Dengan marah, Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki kemudian bersedekap melotot tajam pada Suho. Yang dipelototi malah tersenyum layaknya bocah balita "Sepupuku Park Chanyeooolll !" senandung Suho aneh. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku ingin muntah" gumam Suho lagi. Meskipun berkata seperti itu, dia tetap saja meraih botol sojunya. Merengut kesal karena Chanyeol merampas botol tersebut dan menghempaskannya diatas meja.

"Begini caramu ?" tanya Chanyeol menahan emosi "Aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati tapi jangan seperti ini. Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan jadi berhenti merusak dirimu. Cari saja perempuan lain"

"Aku tidak bisa. Dia satu-satunya Chanyeol. Dia satu-satunya"

"Tapi dia sudah punya tunangan dan tunangannya adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Kau gila jika tetap mencintainya sampai seperti ini"

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memperjuangkan cintaku, Jongdae juga berkata seperti itu. Aku ingin memperjuangkannya sampai aku mati"

Chanyeol mendesah, memilih duduk didepan Suho setelah menyingkirkan semua botol-botol soju ke samping. Botol-botol tersebut dipandanginya dengan ngeri. Setahu Chanyeol, Suho tidak pernah mabuk selama ini. Dia pasti sangat stress hingga memilih soju sebagai pelarian.

"Ayo kita pulang Hyung"

Suho tertawa bodoh dengan muka menempel pada meja "Apa Yixing ada dirumah ?"

"Rumah siapa ?"

"Rumahku"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa dia ada dirumahmu ? Dia bukan istrimu !"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang. Antar aku ke café Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku merindukannya sampai mau mati. Rasanya hatiku sangat sakit, apakah ini berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah ? Kepalaku juga sangat sakit seperti ditusuk duri_—_"

"Hyung !"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi kenapa aku sesakit ini. Sakit. Sakit sekali"

Chanyeol mendesah menyabarkan diri, jengkel. Dia akhirnya bertanya "Memang kau siapa, pahlawan bertopeng ?"

Karena Suho mabuk jadi dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mulut sendiri "Bukan Chanyeol, aku bukan pahlawan bertopeng tapi aku Hulk"

"Siapa Hulk ?"

"Hulk si pahlawan bertopeng"

Duh ! Chanyeol merasa dirinya ikut mabuk dan orang mabuk sama dengan orang gila.

Memutuskan bahwa ocehan Suho tidak berguna, terutama kakaknya nyaris tertidur di meja membuat Chanyeol mengalah. Berjongkok guna menggendong Suho, berjalan keluar kedai setelah membungkuk sopan pada pemiliknya.

Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan, bingung. Kemana dia harus membawa Suho dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Jika dibawa pulang, ayah Suho pasti mengamuk setan dan bila di bawah ke rumah Chanyeol maka hasilnya pasti sama saja.

Oh sial !

"Chanyeol…" gumam Suho dengan suara serak, dia berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinga Chanyeol jadi bau menyengat soju menyeruak membuatnya mengernyit kesal.

"Apa ?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Kepalaku sakit"

"Kepalamu sakit karena kau mabuk, Bodoh !"

"Tidak. Bukan yang seperti itu. Disini…" Suho menunjuk bagian otak kiri "Rasanya seperti ada yang memukul kepalaku"

"Diamlah ! lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan kemana harus pulang"

"Pulang ke rumah Yixiiiiiinnggggg…." Suho bersenandung sembari mengangkat kedua lengan menyerupai pesawat. Chanyeol jadi risih sendiri karena pejalan kaki menertawai mereka.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu. kau membuatku malu"

"Apa kau punya malu ? kau bahkan mencegat Baekhyun dengan bunga mawar. Kau idiot.. idiot.. idiot"

Chanyeol menekan bibir kesal, "Kau ini benar-benar, sudah mabuk masih saja mendeklarasikan perang. Kau mau aku membuangmu disini huh ?!" ancam Chanyeol mengendurkan tangannya pada kaki Suho, karena nyaris terjatuh Suho sontak memeluk leher Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan memeluk, lebih seperti mencekik sampai Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk heboh.

"YACH ! kau mau membunuhku ?"

Suho tertawa pahit, "Aku akan mati sebelum sempat membunuhmu. Jangan merindukanku jika aku sudah pergi. Jaga Aboji dan Omoni-ku, jadilah sahabat Kris dan lihatlah Yixing setiap hari untukku"

"Kau berpesan seperti mau mati. Apa itu wasiat ?" gumam Chanyeol masih terus berjalan. "Berhentilah mengoceh Hyung !"

Suho menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Chanyeol, air matanya mengalir membasahi _t-shirt _yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol. Cairan kepedihan tersebut jatuh satu persatu, bahkan terkesan tidak bisa dihentikan. Jadi Suho memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menghalaunya.

"Chanyeol, aku menyanyaimu… dan aku sangat mencintai Yixing. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama.."

**.**

Mimpi buruk bagi setiap pewaris adalah makan malam bersama.

Makan malam bersama merupakan sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus menyenangkan jika kau adalah orang biasa. Tapi bagi _mereka _makan malan bersama adalah hal yang lebih buruk daripada Neraka terutama keluarga lain juga berada satu meja denganmu. Sebut saja dengan keluarga Zhang dan juga keluarga Wu. Atau sebut saja calon besan. Atau sebut saja 2 perusahaan yang akan segera menikah.

Menikah ?!

Ini gila !

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat ?" Lay bertanya dengan nafas tercekat di dada. Lagipula apa-apaan lelucon tidak lucu ini. Dia bahkan dengan tega meninggalkan Xiumin untuk mengurus cafenya dan omong kosong inikah yang harus dia dengar ?

"Tidak terlalu cepat" sahut Tuan Zhang dari seberang meja, beliau nampak tenang dengan jamuan makan malamnya. Nyonya Zhang malah tak henti tersenyum bahagia dengan kedatangan keluarga Wu yang bermaksud membicarakan perihal pertunangan. Oh tidak. Sekarang akan menjadi pernikahan. Tuan Zhang menatap lekat pada putrinya yang nampak _tergores-gores _di kursi dengan raut tidak terima, "Kalian akan menikah 4 bulan lagi ketika lulus jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu cepat."

"_Baba, _usiaku dan Yifan baru 18 tahun. Kami masih terlalu muda."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi hambatan sayang" kali ini Kangin yang menyahut "Jika kau mengkhawatirkan mengenai pernikahanmu atau apapun itu, kami bahkan sudah mengurus semuanya untuk kalian berdua."

Lay meneguk ludah pahit, diliriknya Kris yang duduk disamping dan si tinggi itu terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pembicaraan sialan ini. Rasanya Lay ingin memecahkan semua piring dan melemparkan gelas kaca pada muka ibunya, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Terutama Lay tahu apa itu sopan santun ditambah lagi keluarga Wu ada disini. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, tindakan kasar itu bagus juga jika dilakukan sekarang hingga Kangin akan memikirkan sekali lagi bahwa Lay bukanlah perempuan yang baik untuk menjadi menantu mereka.

_Nah_, efek buruknya adalah Lay akan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Dicekik oleh kedua orang tuanya kemudian dikunci di dalam kamar sampai busuk dan akhirnya dia tetap akan menikah dengan Kris.

Buntu, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika ibunya mulai berulah.

"Besok, kalian berdua pulanglah kemari bersama. Ibu mengundang perancang busana datang kesini dan kalian bisa memilih gaun untuk pernikahan kalian" senyum itu. Ugh ! Lay ingin ingin merobeknya.

Leeteuk menyaksikan wajah suram calon menantunya dari samping Kris. Gadis keturunan China yang sama dengan keluarga Wu tersebut terlihat sangat tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Meskipun kini Yixing tersenyum, Leeteuk tahu jika senyum tersebut adalah palsu. Tetapi kembali lagi kepada kenyataan, Leeteuk adalah seorang _pendatang_. Karena itu ia tidak berhak berpendapat dan akan selalu mendukung keputusan suaminya. Apapun.

Dan alasan inilah yang merupakan titik puncak kebencian Kris padanya. Kris ingin Leeteuk menolak pertunangan ini, Kris ingin Leeteuk membelanya karena putranya tersebut terus memandangi Leetuk ketika pembicaraan _de javu _ini terjadi lebih dari 1 tahun silam. Sayangnya, Leeteuk tidak memiliki apapun untuk melawan. Dan dia hanya diam dan Kris semakin mendiamkannya.

"Kami hanya akan mengundang kerabat dekat dan _partner _bisnis tentunya. Acara pernikahan keluarga kita akan sama tertutupnya dengan pertunangan tahun lalu mengingat usia mereka masih sangat muda. Mungkin tamu kita akan lebih terbatas, pesta sesungguhnya baru digelar ktika usia mereka menginjak 25 tahun. Dan Kangin, pastikan keluarga Oh kembali datang di acara ini. Serahkan keluarga Do padaku" ujar Tuan Zhang antusias, meletakkan sendok serta sumpitnya di atas piring kosong dan membiarkan pelayan mengatur meja mereka untuk makanan penutup.

"Keluarga Do ?" Kangin mengerutkan alis "Apa kau berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengannya ? kukira dia orang yang sangat keras kepala"

"Memang keras kepala, tetapi dia berinvestasi tinggi di perusahaanku. Oh dan apa kau tahu jika putri keluarga Do akan segera ditunangkan dengan pewaris Kim Group ?"

Mendengar nama Kim Group, Leeteuk mengejang sementara. Berdehem untuk mengendalikan tangannya yang bergetar, merasa kesulitan, akhirnya Leeteuk menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibawah meja.

Sementara itu Kris meliriknya, agak curiga dengan gelagat ibu tirinya yang mendadak gemetaran. Seharusnya dia bertanya 'apa Ibu baik-baik saja ?' tapi itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. Dan kembali lagi pada sesuatu yang baru saja Kris dengar, bukankah pewaris Kim Group itu Kim Jongin ? dan siapa itu putri keluarga Do ?

Perbincangan ini semakin mengerikan. Apalagi ditambah Lay menghujaninya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Itu akan menjadi pertunangan yang menuai 'kehebohan'. Kim Group sepertinya memang berambisi tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk bernafas" tambah Nyonya Zhang dengan nada serius tetapi Kangin menanggapi dengan tawa.

"Seseorang yang menghunuskan pedang lebih dulu menandakan bahwa dia lemah. Oh dan kembali lagi pada pernikahan, aku sudah mendapatkan gedungnya. Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku mencari gereja."

Tuan Zhang mengangguk mengerti kemudian memandangi Kris dengan dahi berkerut heran karena pemuda tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak datang ke rumahnya. Hanya duduk, memotong-motong daging di piringnya dan tidak memakannya samasekali, "Yifan ? apa kau ada masalah ? dan apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu ?"

Seketika semua orang memandangi Kris, yang dipandangi mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak Ayah, aku tidak memiliki masalah. Hanya sedikit lelah karena mempersiapkan tim basket untuk perlombaan sekitar 3 minggu lagi dan tangan ini mengalami sedikit cedera."

"Kau harus berhati-hati Yifan"

"Aku sudah sangat berhati-hati." Kris melirik Kangin dan ibu tirinya dengan mata tajam "Aku bahkan sudah seperti bisu dan apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah hingga sesuatu terjadi dan tanganku cedera"

Tuan Zhang mengernyit heran, memandangi Kangin yang nampak mendesah dikursinya. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi tetapi Kris mendahului. "Aku berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah bersusah payah mengurus semua ini dan tentunya aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengurus semuanya dan malah membebani kalian."

Nyonya Zhang tersenyum sangat hangat dimana hal tersebut membuat Lay terbakar. "Kami tidak terbebani sayang. Jadi jangan menampilkan wajah murung seperti itu. Ini hari bahagia"

_Ini hari kematian !_ teriak Lay didalam hati. Ingin rasanya menyeret Kris ke suatu tempat kemudian mencabik-cabik wajahnya.

Kris itu…. Arrrgggghhh ! semua menjadi rumit semenjak Suho mengatakan sebuah kebenaran. Recana pemberontakan yang sudah disusun matang bersama Kris terlupakan begitu saja dan Kris sangat serius ketika mengatakan 'aku tidak menerima permintaanmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini'. Bukan hanya serius tetapi diselimuti oleh amarah.

Lay mati kutu. Tidak berani membantah terutama dia tidak memiliki 1 orang-pun berada dipihaknya. Semua orang berada di pihak keras kepala dan menindas Lay tanpa ampun. Bibirnya terlalu sakit digunakan untuk tersenyum palsu sepanjang acara makan malam memuakkan ini.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam yang terasa seperti 2000 dekade berhasil dilalui dengan perginya keluarga Wu, Lay mendesah dan terjatuh disofa. Mengurut wajahnya yang terasa kaku bagai disiram semen cepat kering. Kepalanya terus berputar, masalahnya dengan Suho tidak memiliki titik terang samasekali dan kini seolah Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk menarik nafas, beban lain telah dilemparkan kepadanya tanpa berbelas-kasihan.

Melihat putrinya yang hanya duduk diam di ruang duduk, Tuan Zhang menghampiri Yixing dan mengambil tempat kosong disampingnya, "Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya sangat lembut.

Lay tidak mendongak, hanya terus memandang tajam pada lantai keramik. Ingin menggeleng keras kemudian berteriak 'apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja !' tapi sekali lagi Lay tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia telah dididik untuk memiliki kepribadian berkelas, membatasi semua sikap dan dilatih ketat layaknya seorang putri kerajaan yang dipingit.

Dia menjadi gadis luar biasa penurut dan pendiam ketika berada di 'penjara' rumahnya. Hanya dirumah, dan kepribadiannya seolah terbalik ketika berada ditengah-tengah para sahabatnya. Melompati segala batasan menjaga sikap, tertawa ketika ingin tertawa, menangis ketika ingin menangis dan mengeluh ketika ia benar-benar lelah.

Sahabat mampu membuat Lay melupakan sejenak saja masalah hidupnya yang seperti mata panah. Sakit ketika dicabut, membunuh ketika dibiarkan dan pilihan satu-satunya adalah mendorong mata panah untuk tembus agar benda itu benar-benar keluar dari tubuhnya. Meskipun itu akan bersimbah darah, Lay mencoba bertahan dan melangkah. Entah luka seperti apalagi yang berniat menusuknya, satu-satunya harapan adalah terus berjalan ke depan seperti tembusan mata panah.

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 13/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun tidak masuk ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat kedua alis kemudian bibirnya melengkung kebawah "Luhan pergi dan sekarang Baekhyun juga hilang. Apa yang terjadi disini ?"

Tao menggelengkan kepala. Cukup jengah dengan keparanoid-an Kyungsoo yang sudah kambuh padahal sangat disayangkan untuk melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah menjengkelkan terutama suasana hati Tao sungguh tidak bagus mengingat pertengkaran dengan orang tuanya di meja makan yang selalu terjadi setiap kali orang tuanya pulang dan ciuman pertamanya yang harus dia relakan dengan berat hati sungguh memperkeruh suasana hatinya "Jangan berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak hilang. Dia hanya mengurus skandal menggemparkannya dengan si bodoh Chanyeol itu" tukas Tao ogah-ogahan.

"Hey, kenapa aku ?" bantah Chanyeol tidak terima sementara Kyungsoo merengut keras kepala "tapi tetap saja Baekhyun hilang karena tidak muncul hari ini" sanggah Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir.

"DIAMLAH !" jerit Tao membungkam mulut menyebalkan Kyungsoo yang terus mengoceh membuat hari buruknya bertambah buruk.

Disisi lain, Xiumin memandangi Tao dengan sorot mata aneh bercampur curiga karena Tao tidak lagi seimut Panda melainkan berubah senewen macam Gorila. Pemandangan Tao yang selalu bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo memang sudah sangaaaaattt sangaaaatttt biasa tapi Tao yang berteriak dengan cara serius adalah hal langka.

Semenjak kemarin Panda nyasar (Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memberi Tao julukan itu), dia selalu mengamuk tidak jelas. Terkadang sifat jahilnya muncul, semenit kemudian murung, menit berikutnya menggigiti bibir, menit berikutnya lagi menunduk memegangi bibirnya kemudian setelah menit demi menit terus berlalu Tao memasang muka garang lalu membanting buku pelajarannya diatas meja.

Seperti sekarang.

"Bisakah kau diam. Kau mengganggu hari burukku !" gerutu Sehun merasa risih dengan kegiatan Tao yang terus berisik membanting buku tebalnya.

"Oh jadi kau merasa terganggu ?" kenapa nada bicara Tao terdengar sangat sinis "jika kau terganggu maka keluar saja ! tidak usah sekelas denganku. Dasar es batu !"

"YA ! Huang Zitao, kenapa kau jadi membentak Sehunku" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima karena Tao berbicara keras kepada orang yang pura-pura dia cintai.

Tao memberengut ketika jiwa _overprotective _Kyungsoo kepada Sehun telah bangkit "Iya, terus saja membela pangeran es batumu itu" tukas Tao dengan nada sebal. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai wajah datar seperti triplek itu _sih_" lanjutnya menunjuk wajah Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak terima karena adik Jongin dihina secara tidak terhormat melempar bukunya asal ke arah Zitao, tersenyum miring ketika buku itu menampar wajah si Panda hingga menimbulkan flek merah. Membuat si pemilik wajah melotot tajam menyerupai Koala.

Oh, mungkin bukan Koala karena binatang itu selalu mengantuk.

Gorila saja.

"Apa ?!" bentak Tao kasar karena cara Kyungsoo memandanginya sungguh tidak etis.

"Apanya yang apa ?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik dengan intonasi menjengkelkan membuat jiwa iblis Tao berteriak minta dibebaskan dan karena dia sudah sangat emosi jadi dia menjewer telinga Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"YA ! bisakah kau tidak mempermalukanku didepan Sehun ? aku terlihat seperti bocah dungu dan berhenti menyiksaku"

"Hahaahaa" Tao tertawa aneh "Bicara tentang menyiksa, aku benar-benar ingin menyiksa seseorang sekarang" kemudian Tao melihat Sehun karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang amat sangat dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang jagung bodoh yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Jika saja yang ada disana bukan Sehun melainkan Kris, maka Tao ingin membunuh alien tersebut dengan tatapan matanya yang sudah setajam silet serta segalak laser. "Kau akan mati"

"Kau punya dendam denganku ?" tanya Sehun acuh tak acuh, bahkan terkesan tanpa minat.

"Tsk, bukan denganmu. Percaya diri sekali" Tao mengibaskan tangan menyepelekan seolah Sehun adalah lalat murahan. Apa-apaan dia. Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengan kemudian menatap Tao penuh selidik. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun hingga kalian saling bicara ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kecemburuan yang sialnya terlihat imut dimata Jongin. Si lelaki buru-buru menyelamatkan detakan jantungnya dari rasa sakit dan cinta dengan cara menutup konsentrasinya dengan earphone ditelinga.

"Apa salahnya bicara ?" Tao menaikkan dagu sangat angkuh "aku punya mulut, Sehun punya mulut. Jadi siapapun boleh bicara"

Apakah Xiumin sudah mengatakan jika Tao berubah mengerikan. Jika belum maka Xiumin akan mengatakannya dan kalaupun sudah maka Xiumin ingin meneriakkannya jika Tao berubah sangat mengerikan. Melebihi Gorila. Dia sudah seperti Gorila kesurupan Naga.

Kehh, adakah hal seperti itu di dunia ?

"Ugh, aku tiba-tiba merasa neraka terjatuh di atas kepalaku" tiba-tiba si Panda merengek tidak jelas kemudian menendang kaki meja. Xiumin menaikkan alis heran.

"Lihat ! dia kehilangan akal sehatnya" ejek Kyungsoo sementara Tao berjalan menjauh dengan kepala menggeleng lemah.

"Tingkahnya seperti sedang jatuh cinta" komentar Xiumin sok tahu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apa kau punya pengalaman jatuh cinta ?"

"Ya, aku punya dan kau tahu aku jatuh cinta pada siapa"

"Yeah, sudah banyak yang tahu"

"Apa semua orang tahu jika aku jatuh cinta pada Jongdae Sunbae ?" tanya Xiumin tidak tahu situasi. Sekarang semua mata melihat ke arahnya, Jongin entah kenapa sudah tidak berminat dengan lagu-lagu jelek diearphonenya jadi dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika— _apa tadi ?_ Xiumin jatuh cinta pada Jongdae. _Ppfftt ! _Sulit dipercaya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling kelas, dimana banyak pasang mata melihat pada si ceroboh Xiumin.

"Ooppss" mulai Kyungsoo dengan cengiran jenaka "sekarang semua orang sudah tahu" dan Xiumin berakhir dengan menampar mulut bodohnya.

Apa jadinya nanti jika ada mulut-mulut jahat yang menggunjingnya, mengatainya, menghinanya, kemudian yang lebih buruk adalah para fans Jongdae akan mengamuk kemudian membully-nya habis-habisan. Menyiramnya dengan air bau, melemparinya dengan telur busuk, mencegatnya ditengah jalan pulang kemudian.. kemudian..

Xiumin menelan ludah kasar "Mereka tidak akan membully-ku bukan ?"

Melihat tatapan aneh dari setiap mata dikelas mereka membuat Kyungsoo menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan senyum kaku "Oh tentu saja tidak. Jongdae bukan pangeran tampan kok, kau tentu baru akan dibully jika kau kedapatan menyukai Kris atau Suho sunbae karena semua orang menobatkan mereka sebagai dewa modern. Jadi kau tenang saja… heheehee" tawanya bahkan terdengar lebih kasar daripada suara pecahan aspal.

Xiumin mengkerut ketika wajah-wajah disana berubah seperti sedang merencanakan kematiannya.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Xiumin setengah berbisik "Jika nanti Luhan kembali katakan padanya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi makamku".

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Suasana _ackward _sungguh-sungguh terjadi di kelas para sunbae.

Lay bungkam seribu bahasa. Kris menikmati pelajaran tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun, Jongdae menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel sementara Suho kehilangan gairah hidup. Padahal dia hari ini ingin bolos saja mengingat sakit kepalanya sungguh sulit diabaikan bahkan sempat muntah di pagi hari. Kris juga semakin mendiamkannya. Ditambah lagi hukuman sadis dari ayahnya berupa push up 100 kali karena ketahuan mabuk semakin membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Suho memijit pelipis, berusaha keras memandangi apapun dan dia gemetar sejenak ketika tiba-tiba indera penglihatannya hanya menampilkan warna buram selama beberapa detik, ia mendesah berat dan mencengkeram wajahnya lebih kuat seolah ingin wajah itu hancur karena serangan sakit kepalanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?" tanya Jongdae penuh selidik kepada Suho dan Lay setelah guru mereka izin keluar. Kris bertingkah tidak peduli.

"Tidak apa" sahut Lay dengan nada menyedihkan, Jongdae menyipitkan mata "Kenapa kalian bertiga saling mendiamkan begitu ?" lanjutnya penuh emosi "Persahabatan kita jadi aneh"

"Aku tidak mendiamkan siapapun" sahut Kris tiba-tiba "Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah padaku jadi mereka mendiamkanku" perkataan yang menusuk hati hingga paru-paru. Terimakasih.

"Kris, jangan kekanakan"

"Aku tidak kekanakan" bantah Kris tenang.

"Tidak" tukas Jongdae cepat "Kau kekanakan"

"Aku kekanakan ?" Kris berdecih "katakan pada orang yang mengirim surat konyol pada tunanganku"

"Jadi kau tidak terima jika Suho menyukai Lay ?" semua pasang mata di kelas itu memperhatikan perdebatan Jongdae vs Kris yang memang sering terjadi tetapi kali ini terlihat sangat serius.

Lay menghela napas karena mulut besar Jongdae tidak bisa diatur. Kian hari bukannya malah sembuh tapi malah bertambah parah "Jongdae !" panggilnya "Bisakah kau diam dan berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu ? Kau membuat semua hal bertambah rumit"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu" bantah Jongdae membela diri.

"Kau tidak membantu tapi kau semakin merusak suasana"

Jongdae menjatuhkan rahang ke tanah atas pernyataan dingin Suho yang mengarah padanya "Jadi sekarang kalian bertiga berubah menyerangku ?"

"Kami memperingatkan" koreksi Lay cepat karena Jongdae mulai tersinggung.

"Terserah" ungkap Jongdae kembali memainkan ponsel sementara Kris berpandangan tajam dengan Suho.

"Kalian juga jangan berkelahi !" titah Lay dingin. Mantan ketua OSIS 2 tahun berturut-turut itu menjelma menjadi ketua OSIS galak sebagaimana Kyungsoo menyebutnya seperti itu.

Ketika istirahat makan siang, Lay mengangkat alis bingung karena Jongdae tidak duduk bersamnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Apa anak itu benar-benar marah ?

Terserah !

Lay sedang makan siang dengan Kris sekarang, jadi dia menoleh pada Kris ketika pemuda itu berdehem ringan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Kris aneh, dahi Lay berkerut "Kau tahu, kita akan segera menikah" lanjut Kris sembari mengunyah makan siangnya.

Lay tersenyum paksa, menelan nasi dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah seakan tengah menelan paku payung "apakah aku harus mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku setelah kau melihat semua ekspresi yang muncul diwajahku ?"

"Kau terlihat menjelaskan luka, kekecewaan dan sebagainya"

_Sialan ! _"Apa kau yang meminta semua ini ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau yang meminta makan malam mendadak semalam setelah pulang dari cafeku. Kau yang meminta mereka agar kita segera menikah karena kau sekarang juga memusuhi Suho"

Kris menghempaskan sendok ke atas meja menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing lirih, "Memang aku yang memintanya. Aku tidak suka cara Suho yang memusuhiku hanya gara-gara kau"

"Apa semua itu salahku hingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini ?"

"Semua salahmu karena menyetujui pertunangan ini."

"Ya. Dan kau membalasku dengan meminta sebuah pernikahan. Kris, pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau mainkan"

"Lalu yang bisa dipermainkan itu hanya pertunangan ? kau menyetujuinya kemudian kau ingin membatalkannya ?!"

_Skakmat !_

"Kau khawatir pada apa yang Suho rasakan dan kau tidak peduli padaku. Kau bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hingga tanganku harus diperban seperti ini. Aku hanya berkunjung ke kafe-mu karena aku butuh kau untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tenang selain ibuku. Kemudian aku pulang ke rumah dan apa yang aku temukan adalah keegoisan ayahku yang menyeretku ke rumahmu ! sekarang katakan padaku apakah semua ini adalah salahku ?!"

Lay menggigit bibir menahan sesak, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa hingga Kris mundur dari kursi dan meninggalkannya. Untungnya Lay berada dimeja yang jauh dari keramaian siswa, jadi ia hanya menjatuhkan dahi diatas meja.

"Seseorang menangisi hidupnya" celetuk suara menjengkelkan membuat Lay mendongak dengan mata menyala. Yang ditemukannya adalah Kyungsoo _tanpa geng-nya._

"Perhatikan apa yang kau katakan bocah !" bentak Lay dengan suara keras. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Sebagai pemberitahuan, mereka telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan semenjak Lay mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik julukan 'Ketua OSIS galak' yang disandangnya. Panggilan itu terdengar aneh dan dia selalu memelototi Kyungsoo sepanjang waktu. Anak kecil itu bahkan terkesan tidak takut samasekali dan malah menggodai Lay setiap kali bertemu. Tidak di café tidak di sekolah, anak kecil itu memang minta di gantung.

"Dimana geng rusuhmu itu ?" Lay tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tahu jika ini akan terjadi, lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan bocah gila sepertimu"

Kyungsoo _ber-rolling eyes_, menghempaskan bokong pada kursi kosong didepan Lay. Menyingkirkan nampan entah milik siapa ke samping. "Meja ini sangat berantakan. Apa kau baru saja mengamuk pada meja ?" gumam Kyungsoo memunguti sendok dan sumpit yang tadi dilemparkan Kris.

"Aku tidak mengamuk pada meja. Bisakah kau diam, suara jelekmu membuat kepalaku sakit"

"Kepalamu sakit karena kau terlalu banyak memarahi orang" celetuk Kyungsoo lagi dan Lay ingin sekali membunuhnya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mengudara ke seluruh sudut kantin, dia tersenyum menemukan Jongin berjalan keluar bersama Chanyeol dan para sunbae serta murid lelaki lainnya. Memutar mata ke arah lain lagi kemudian mengernyit karena Sehun tidak menunjukkan batang hidung samasekali.

"Ketua OSIS gala—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu ! aku bukan Ketua OSIS"

"Oke. Santai. Apa kau tahu dimana Sehunie ?"

Lay mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin mencari perempuan normal"

"Apa-apaan itu ?"

"Apanya yang apa-apaan ?"

"Kenapa Sehun harus mencari perempuan normal ?"

"Karena kau tidak normal"

"Hah ?!"

"Asal kau tahu, aku jijik melihatmu bergelantungan seperti Koala di lengan Sehun setiap hari. Kau ini punya etika tidak _sih _?"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal. Enak saja bergelantungan, Lay pikir Kyungsoo monyet. "Aku tidak bergelantungan. Aku hanya tidak mau jika Sehunku dilirik orang lain"

"Tidak ada yang berani melirik Sehunmu, Bodoh !"

"Kau benar" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala, tersenyum imut "Semua orang tahu jika Sehun adalah milikku. Jadi tidak ada yang berani menggodanya"

Lay tertawa tertahan "Kau percaya diri sekali rupanya. Sehun bukan milikmu, tidak ada perempuan yang berani menggoda Sehun karena tentu saja Sehun malah akan menjambak mereka sampai botak"

"Sehunie tidak sekejam itu" Kyungsoo membeo dengan _aegyo _andalan. "Sehun-ku itu orang yang luar biasa baik"

"Kau buta ?! Dia menolakmu setiap hari begitu dan kau masih saja seperti lintah yang menempelinya kemana-kemana"

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip jengkel. Dia itu manusia bukan sih ? kenapa julukannya tidak jauh-jauh dari binatang seperti larva, koala dan sekarang lintah ?!

"Sunbae tunggu saja nanti. Sehun akan bertekuk lutut kepadaku" Kyungsoo menepuk dada dengan gaya angkuh. Cengiran lucu tersemat di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo itu sangat manis. Hanya saja tingkah abstrak dan tidak tahu malunya membuat Lay _gatal_ sendiri.

"Iya, iya… Sehun bertekuk lutut karena tidak sengaja tersandung dan tersungkur didepanmu"

"Kenapa kau selalu cari gara-gara denganku ?"

"Aku tidak mencari gara-gara. Bukankah kau yang ditinggalkan sahabatmu ini datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku ?"

"Mereka tidak meninggalkanku. Baekhyun tidak masuk. Luhan pergi ke China. Chanyeol menempeli Suho sunbae. Jongdae selalu mencubiti pipiku dan aku jijik jika harus bersama dia. Xiumin lari entah kemana dan Tao berlatih wushu sepanjang hari seperti mau mati. Kau juga.." kini Kyungsoo menunjuk Lay "Bukankah kau juga ditinggalkan oleh sahabatmu karena kau juga duduk sebatangkara disini. Atau lebih parahnya tunanganmu pergi meninggalkanmu." Kemudian dia tertawa _evil. _Lay ingin sekali mengambil wajan untuk menampol mulut menyebalkan Kyungsoo sebanyak 1000 kali.

_**.**_

Xiumin sedang duduk melamun di pojok perpustakaan, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menyenggol ujung sepatunya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pengganggu itu dan ternyata orangnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membaca-baca sampul buku.

Bukannya menjawab, Xiumin malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain, "Kau tidak makan siang ?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, "Aku sudah selesai sejak tadi. Seharusnya yang makan siang itu kau. Aku tidak melihatmu di kantin. Jadi ternyata kau disini"

"Mulutmu sangat berisik" tukas Xiumin memeluk lutut, sementara itu Chanyeol menghilang selama beberapa menit. Kembali lagi dengan menenteng sebuah buku tebal kemudian duduk selonjoran disisi Xiumin sambil membuka-buka bukunya dengan antusias tinggi.

Xiumin menyenggol bahunya, "Duduklah dikursi dan jangan berada disampingku"

"Jangan pedulikan keberadaanku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlihat seperti anjing hilang"

"Aku bukan anjing ! tapi terserah kau. Hei buku apa itu ?" Xiumin menunjuk buku yang dipegang Chanyeol, seketika sang pemuda menutup buku kemudian menunjukkan sampulnya pada Xiumin.

Mata Xiumin melebar takjub, "Woah, kau membaca buku seperti ini demi Baekhyun ? aku iri padanya karena disukai oleh orang sepertimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, meletakkan bukunya disamping. "Sebenarnya buku ini untukku sendiri, aku ingin menjadi seorang Komponis. Tapi kau benar ketika menyebutkan nama Baekhyun sebagai alasan, dia pintar menyanyi dan aku ingin mempelajari semua jenis alat musik untuk mengiringi suaranya. Apa aku berlebihan ?"

Xiumin menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Kau tidak berlebihan. Hanya agak sinting"

"Hinaan yang menarik" komentar Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebahagia ini ?" tanya Xiumin lugas membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

Xiumin meluruskan kakinya di sebelah kaki Chanyeol, terlihat seperti sedang mengukur perbedaan panjang kaki mereka tetapi Xiumin tidak sedang melakukan itu. Dia hanya mencari posisi paling nyaman.

"Baekhyun pasti sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekarang karena kecaman yang ia dapatkan akibat tidak menerima bungamu. Dunia artis itu mengerikan dan kau malah menjeburkan diri. Kau tahu, banyak orang yang menghinamu"

"Aku tahu" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan nada tenang yang begitu ceria, "Karena itu aku mempelajari semua ini, mengerjakan PR-ku, bahkan berlatih basket setiap hari karena aku tidak mau membuat Baekhyun malu"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun ya…"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya ?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak, semua sudah terlihat. Chanyeol, apa kau tahu jika ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal ?"

Chanyeol tersedak beberapa saat. Memandangi Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan ?"

"Kubilang Ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal"

"Ya Tuhan, tap-tapi itu tidak tercantum di fakta-fakta Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol masih berusaha membantah.

"Paparazzi tidak akan tahu segalanya Chanyeol. Makam Ibu Baekhyun berada di dekat makam Ayahku. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika mengunjungi ayahku, dia terlihat sangat sedih. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum seringan itu sepanjang hari. Apa menurutmu, senyum itu palsu ?"

Chanyeol diam saja. mengatupkan mulut rapat sementara ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ikut sakit dengan fakta ini. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menampilkan raut sedih, maka ia menoleh pada Xiumin dengan senyuman lebar, "Jika Baekhyun saat ini hanya tersenyum palsu, maka suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatnya tersenyum tulus"

Xiumin terkekeh, mengangkat kedua jempol untuk Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan tawa sahabatnya ini. Angin kencang berhembus melaui jendela di sisi kiri atas, tanpa sengaja debu-debu berterbangan dan salah satunya memasuki mata Xiumin. Otomatis ia berhenti tertawa dan memegangi matanya yang terasa perih.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau meniup mataku ?"

"Berputarlah ! kita harus berhadapan agar aku bisa meniupnya"

Dengan begitu Xiumin berputar, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada mata Xiumin. Menarik nafas dan siap meniupkannya tetapi yang Chanyeol tahu selanjutnya adalah seseorang menarik kasar lengan, memaksa berdiri dan tiba-tiba ia terlempar ke belakang menabrak rak buku setelah sebuah tinjuan menghajar tulang pipinya. Xiumin membelalak terkejut, segera bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol yang tersungkur disampingnya namun gerakannya terhenti kala orang yang tadi meninju Chanyeol kini menariknya ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi kemudian mendongak, dia tidak percaya ini tetapi dia memang harus percaya karena orang yang meninjunya adalah Jongdae. Serius Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Chanyeol ?!" bentak Xiumin keras, semua siswa pengunjung perpustakan segera menghampiri pusat keramaian dan berbisik-bisik sembari menunjuk mereka bertiga.

Jongdae melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya kemudian berbalik menghadap Xiumin yang memasang tampang marah, "Aku mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di kantin dan ternyata kau berduaan dengan Chanyeol"

"Memang kenapa jika aku bersama Chanyeol ?! Dia hanya menolongku karena mataku kemasukan debu"

"Kau bohong ! apa yang kalian lakukan tidak terlihat seperti itu"

"Aku tidak bohong. Lagipula Chanyeol sahabatku"

"Tidak ada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan !" bantah Jongdae dengan suara keras.

"Oh yaa… lalu jelaskan padaku persahabatan macam apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Lay sunbae ?!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika kami hanya sahabat biasa ?!" Jongdae balas berteriak.

"Aku dan Chanyeol juga sahabat biasa. Dan kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan memukul Chanyeol ?!" pekik Xiumin jengkel. Meninggalkan Jongdae kemudian membantu Chanyeol berdiri, niatnya masih belum terlaksana dan Jongdae sudah menariknya lagi bahkan lebih kasar.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menyentuh Chanyeol !"

Urat Xiumin berkedut, "Siapa kau ! lepaskan tangan—"

"Aku menyukaimu !" teriak Jongdae membuat mata Xiumin melebar. Chanyeol berhenti mengelus pipinya sementara siswa yang berkerumun terpekik-pekik heboh.

Xiumin segera menghempaskan tangan Jongdae dan akhirnya kini ia bisa membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan sementara Jongdae segera berlari mengejar mereka.

"Xiumin… !" teriak Jongdae dari belakang. Namun Xiumin malah menambah kecepatan kakinya. dia mengerang kesal ketika Chanyeol malah berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Xiumin dari lengannya.

"Kau harus bicara dengannya" bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak !" bantah Xiumin keras "Aku tidak punya hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Dia bahkan melukaimu"

"Dia melukaiku karena dia menyukaimu. Lagipula ini hanya salah paham"

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan yang masuk akal untuk memukul—"

"Xiumin —"

"Jangan mendekat !" potong Xiumin cepat membuat Jongdae membeku. Detik berikutnya dia harus menelan ludah karena Xiumin melemparkan tatapan kecewa padanya kemudian pergi tanpa menyeret Chanyeol.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol setajam laser, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan alis heran. Merasa bahwa semua ini sangat lucu karena kemarin mereka berkumpul bersama di taman kota dan sekarang berkelahi. Ini gila. Pikir Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pergi.

Melihat Chanyeol juga memberikan tatapan kecewa padanya, Jongdae menunduk lalu berbalik. Mengusap kasar wajahnya serta menjambak rambut dengan gerakan frustasi.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?!"

**.**

"Kau bertanya kepada kami apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?!" Tao dan Kyungsoo berteriak marah secara serentak. Sementara itu Jongdae sudah terduduk lemas di sofa. Kyungsoo menjepit hidung frustasi sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya disamping Jongdae dan Tao melempar tongkat wushunya ke sembarang arah kemudian mengguncang bahu seniornya bertindak seperti menyadarkan korban kerasukan.

"Sunbae, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Chanyeol ?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi penjelasanku ?" Jongdae bertanya dengan raut kesal. Wajah cerianya sudah runtuh bagai bencana tanah longsor. Kyungsoo malah menggeleng-geleng layaknya mengatasi orang penderita Anoreksia "Kau bilang Chanyeol akan mencium Xiumin ? lelucon macam apa itu ?"

"Kyungsoo, itu bukan lelucon tetapi kenyataan"

"Tidak ada kenyaataan konyol seperti itu" tukas Tao menjauhkan kedua tangan dari bahu Jongdae "Kau pasti hanya salah paham"

Jongdae tertawa sumbang, "Aku melihatnya sendiri. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin dan mereka juga duduk di pojok perpustakaan yang sepi. Bukankah itu artinya mereka memang sengaja melakukannya ?!"

"Apa masalahmu jika memang mereka sengaja melakukannya. Kau juga tidak bergerak samasekali. Hanya menyukai Xiumin secara diam-diam seperti pengecut dan itu—"

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku menyukai Xiumin ?" sela Jongdae memotong omelan Tao yang terdengar seperti sebuah catatan bunuh diri. Tao menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tahu jawabannya tanpa harus membutuhka penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kali ini ia mendesah keras.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun ?"

"Aku tahu"

"Chanyeol bahkan sudah bermuka tembok untuk mecegat Baekhyun dengan bunga mawar. Dia dihina oleh fans Baekhyun dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang kau pikirkan"

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih saja gelap mata dan memukul Chanyeol ?"

Jongdae bernafas sejenak, mengurut pelipis frustasi kemudian memandangi Tao dan Kyungsoo bergantian "Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku mencari Xiumin karena dia tidak ada di kantin, kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku mencarinya karena aku sedang melakukan pendekatan seperti yang sudah aku lakukan. Tetapi ketika aku bertanya kepada para siswa, mereka bilang Xiumin sedang berada di perpustakaan jadi aku kesana dan yang aku temukan adalah Chanyeol hampir mencium Xiumin. Aku berani bersumpah" jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Apa Chanyeol balik memukulmu, menyerangmu, memebela diri atau semacamnya ?" Tao bertanya menyelidik.

"Tidak. Dia hanya melemparkan tatapan aneh kepadaku"

"_Nah.. _dia kecewa padamu. Bukankah sudah jelas jika kalian hanya salah paham. Jika memang Chanyeol berniat mencium Xiumin pasti dia akan menghajarmu karena kau mengganggunya" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyahut.

"Aku berani bersumpah dengan Tao memotong tanganku jika memang ini hanya salah paham !"

Tao malah mendengus "Aku bahkan ingin memotong kepalamu" tukasnya cepat "Dimana Xiumin sekarang ? dan Chanyeol, apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa aku meninjunya terlalu kuat ?"

"Mana kutahu" bentak Tao kasar. Sepertinya Tao sudah lupa jika Jongdae adalah seniornya. Dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan latihan wushunya akibat orang ini tiba-tiba memasuki ruang latihan wushu, duduk di sofa kemudian menunduk mengenaskan sembari menceritakan kebodohannya.

"Seharusnya Xiumin sudah membantaimu sejak dulu karena kau selalu menempeli Lay sunbae dimanapun"

"…."

"Lebih baik dia tidak menyukai manusia lemot sepertimu" gumam Kyungsoo dengan desahan jengkel.

Jongdae bangkit dari sofa, menggapai handle pintu lalu menoleh kebelakang "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?"

Tao dan Kyungsoo berpandangan kemudian mengangguk kompak sembari berkata, "Minta maaf !"

Dahi Jongdae mengernyit, "Ap-apa ?! kalian menyuruhku minta maaf pada orang yang mencium—"

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf pada Chanyeol dan juga Xiumin"

"Aku tidak salah. Jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf"

"KAU-HARUS-MINTA-MAAF !" ancam Kyungsoo memelototka mata menyerupai Gorila sementara Tao menggoyangkan tongkat wushunya dengan gerakan bengis. Jongdae mencengkeram handle pintu sekuat tenaga, memutar leher menghadap depan kemudian membanting pintu dalam perjalanan keluar tanpa berkata-kata.

"Dia juga kehilangan akal sehatnya…" gumam Tao begitu langkah Jongdae sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan endikkan bahu, "_Well, _Jongdae Oppa tidak akan sadar sebelum Xiumin mengacuhkannya atau….." bibir Kyungsoo menyeringai jahat, Tao melihatnya dengan alis menukik heran.

"Atau apa ?" tanya Tao sedikit ngeri karena Kyungsoo kini malah terkikik _nakal_. Dia mencondongkan diri mendekati telinga Tao da melakukan bisik-bisik tetangga. Setelah bisikan entah berisi apa itu telah sepenuhnya selesai, bibir Tao juga ikut menyeringai dan alisnya bergerak naik turun. "Ide yang keren. Tumben sekali otakmu berguna."

Kyungsoo merengut, "Ya ! jangan menghinaku, dasar Panda nyasar. Berlatih sana ! aku mau mencari Park Chan-Chan"

"Ew… nama macam apa itu ? mengerikan"

"Itu terdengar imut" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah. "Selamat berlatih dan perhatikan kakimu agar kau tidak terjatuh" pesan Kyungsoo sembari berjalan keluar.

"Aku malah akan terjatuh jika memperhatikan kakiku. Kau ini bodoh atau apa ?"

"Kau yang bodoh"

"Kau"

"Kau !"

"Kubilang kau !"

"Kita berdua bodoh, kau puas ?!" kemudian membanting pintu dan Tao tertawa lebar bersama tongkat wushunya.

Kyungsoo terus berputar-putar, tidak lupa menempelkan ponsel pada telinga. Berdecak jengkel karena nomor Chnayeol tidak bisa dihubungi. Bertanya pada siswa juga percuma karena mereka bilang tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo kehabisan ide dan hanya terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Seketika tersenyum secerah mentari pagi ketika menemukan Sehun nampak berjalan didepannya. Kini rencana mencari Chanyeol harus diubah ke misi lain yaitu mengganggu Sehun tersayang. Koridor tempat mereka berada sekarang juga sangat ramai dengan banyaknya jumlah siswa yang melintas kesana-kemari, akan sangat 'wow' jika tiba-tiba Jongin lewat dan melihatnya bermesraan dengan Sehun. Si pucat itu pasti juga akan sangaaat jengkel setengah mati. _Perfect !_

Jadi Kyungsoo segera melompat-lompat seperti larva, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menyerupai _predator _mengejar _mangsa _dan langsung memeluk punggung Sehun hingga pemiliknya terbatuk-batuk.

"Sehuniee… _bogoshipooo_" kikik Kyungsoo imut membuat Sehun mendesah jengkel. _Pengganggu ini lagi !_ batinnya erosi. Para siswa yang melihat mereka tersenyum-senyum iri dan Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Idiot ! lepaskan aku !" perintah Sehun terdengar mutlak. Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukannya dan berlari ke depan Sehun kemudian memeluknya lagi.

"YA ! Do Kyungsoo !" Kyungsoo malah terkikik dengan seringai menyebalkan. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun sembari berkata, "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Telunjuk Sehun mendorong dahi Kyungsoo jauh-jauh dari dadanya, "Bicara apa kau ini. Kau sudah mencintai orang lain"

"Kau terdengar cemburu"

"Aku ? cemburu padamu ? kau pasti sudah tidak waras"

"Bagaimana jika memang aku sudah tidak waras dan benar-benar mencintaimu ?"

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti itu terjadi padaku" Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo tetapi karena Kyungsoo itu _benalu_, dia memeluk sebelah lengan Sehun dengan gaya manja yang membuat Kyungsoo jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehunie…" panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara sehalus sutra, Sehun berdehem ringan sebagai respon dan membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo mencekal lengannya karena Kyungsoo itu sudah seperti lem. Lebih baik Sehun menyerah dengan pengganggu yang satu ini. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?"

"Peduli sekali kau pada kehidupan pribadi musuhmu" tanggap Sehun acuh.

"Kau harus jatuh cinta…"

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Karena jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan" intonasi Kyungsoo sangat kekanakan. Tapi dia terlihat tulus ketika mengatakan ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Menyenangkan katamu ? dia saja yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum seperti itu" Sehun menunjuk bibir Kyungsoo yang memang mengulas senyuman tipis. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah bergurau mesra tetapi sebenarnya mereka hanyalah pasangan musuh.

"Sekalipun dia meninggalkanku, semua ini tetap terasa menyenangkan. Melihat dia tersenyum, melihat dia tertawa, aku-pun juga ikut bahagia"

"Cintamu menyedihkan" cibir Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan mata pada para siswa yang masih setia memandangi mereka sepanjang koridor, "Wow, mereka pasti sedang merencanakan kematianku" gumam Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuat Sehun menggeleng malas.

"Mungkin salah satunya akan memenggal kepalamu"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata sekasar itu kepadaku" bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. "Sehunie… pernahkah kau memikirkanku seharian ?"

"Pernah" tukas Sehun cepat dan Kyungsoo segera membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin.

"Se-serius ? Seharian ? Woah… itu tandanya kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

"Kau tahu, aku memikirkan kronologi kematianmu"

"Sialan !" umpat Kyungsoo kesal. "Tapi tak apa, setidaknya kau memikirkanku. SE-HA-RI-AN"

"Terserah, bisakah kau lepaskan aku ? kau membuatku panas"

"Itu tandanya kau salah tingkah Sehunie.. Apa sekarang kau tertarik padaku ?" Sehun memutar bola mata malas. Kyungsoo malah tanpa sadar menelengkan kepala ke samping dan membuatnya terlihat imut. Tapi tidak dimata Sehun, bagi Sehun Kyungsoo masihlah iblis berkepribadian ganda.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggelayuti dia saja ?"

"Tidak akan. Apa kau suka jika aku benar-benar kehilangan kepalaku ? Asal kau tahu, dia itu membenciku"

"Apa dia pernah mengatakan jika dia membencimu ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tanpa sadar menguatkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun, "Dia tiba-tiba menjauhiku"

"Itu karena kau menjijikkan"

"Terus saja menghinaku. Setidaknya katakan terimakasih karena kau adalah orang pertama di dunia ini yang mendapatkan pelukan terhangatku sekaligus pernyataan cintaku"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih karena telah berhasil mempermalukanku" tukas Sehun sarkastik. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang ?!" ia bertanya lagi dan kini terkesan lebih jengkel daripada sebelumnya.

"Belum. Kau belum mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Apa itu penting ?!"

'Tidak. Sangat tidak penting. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu"

_Bocah gila ini !_ Sehun merasa ia harus mengubur Kyungsoo sedalam 7 meter ke dalam lautan pasifik. Atau menggantungnya di Namsan Tower. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar frustasi memiliki pengganggu seperti Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Jadi lepaskan aku sebelum aku melemparmu dari lantai 3"

"Oke… Oke..." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya begitu sampai pada koridor sepi. "Sebaiknya kau memperbaiki sifat batumu itu atau tidak akan ada satu perempuan-pun didunia ini yang mau denganmu"

"Berisik !" bentak Sehun semakin kesal.

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi kemudian berlari menjauh. Setelah berjarak 5 meter, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun yang masih berdiri disana. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas kepala membentuk hati, menyeringai imut dan akhirnya melompat-lompat riang.

Sehun hanya menggeleng jengah, menghadapi Kyungsoo itu seperti duduk di _roller coaster. _Terkadang mengerikan, terkadang menjengkelkan, terkadang seperti mengasuh bocah dan kebanyakan ingin muntah.

Bosan melihat Kyungsoo yang melompat-lompat ceria seolah dia adalah manusia paling bahagia didunia, Sehun berbalik dan nyaris kehilangan jantungnya. Tentu saja dia kaget karena sejak kapan Jongin berdiri di belakangnya ? tersenyum miring, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok sembari memandangi Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

'_Oh jadi symbol hati itu untuk Jongin' _

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya ?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah mengecil.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri" sahut Sehun cuek.

Kepala Jongin mengangguk, "Kalian serasi"

"Terimakasih tapi pendapatmu tidak dibutuhkan disini"

"Aku tidak berpendapat. Hanya mengeluarkan apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Terserah" tukas Sehun bersandar pada tembok yang lain. "Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo ?"

"Apa dia yang mengatakannya padamu ?"

Sehun berdecak jengkel. Bukankah jawabannya sudah sangat jelas ?

"Ternyata kalian sudah sedekat itu sampai Kyungsoo berani membicarakan kisah keluarga kita."

"Kau pasti juga sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo hingga berani menceritakan masalah keluarga kita". _Well, _Sehun adalah yang paling berbakat dalam memutar balik suatu pernyataan.

"Hei, kau terdengar cemburu" gumam Jongin datar.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan mulut besarmu. Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang semua ini ? seharusnya kau tutup mulut atau sembunyi saja dibalik punggung ayahmu seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama 13 tahun ini"

"Jangan memancingku untuk menghajarmu sekali lagi"

Sehun tersenyum kecut, "Kau marah karena apa yang aku katakan adalah benar"

"Sangat percaya diri" sahut Jongin menjauhkan punggungnya dari tembok. Melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun yang masih tersenyum masam padanya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo dan jangan berani menyentuh Luhan dengan tanganmu"

"Pantaskah kita membicarakan Luhan disaat dia tidak ada disini ?" bibir Sehun menampilkan seringai tipis. Jongin mengamatinya dalam diam. "Pasti sakit'kan ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar, "Kau pasti merasa sakit ketika dia meninggalkanmu. Jadi nikmatilah sakit itu karena dulu kau melakukannya padaku. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali hanya untuk menemui putra pembunuh sepertimu"

"Ayahmu juga sama dengan ayahku. Jadi, bukankah kita berdua sama-sama putra pembunuh"

Sehun mengangguk tenang, melangkah pelan menghampiri Jongin, "Aku tahu siapa diriku karena itu lebih baik aku menghancurkan Luhan daripada berpura-pura mencintainya. Kalian bertingkah saling menyayangi, saling melindungi padahal Luhan seharusnya melindungi diri dari kita berdua. Terutama kau"

"Apa kau sudah selesai ?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada angkuh. "Jika kau sudah selesai dengan rengekanmu, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Sebaiknya kau juga pergi dari hidupku"

"Aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu adik sejak saat itu dan salahkan dirimu sendiri karena kau harus mengenali siapa aku"

Sehun tertawa hambar, "Jongin mantan sepupuku. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mengenalimu sebagai kakakku tetapi aku mengenalimu sebagai pengecut yang melarikan diri. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga seseorang diantara kita hancur lebih dulu dan aku berani memastikan bahwa itu adalah kau."

"Percaya dirimu terdengar memuakkan" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas "Berusahalah lebih keras lagi untuk segera menjatuhkanku ! waktumu tidaklah banyak" _Kumohon Sehun cepatlah bergerak ! Karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk balik menyerang ayahku. Aku lelah menjadi bonekanya. _

"Jangan sentuh aku !" sungut Sehun membuang tangan Jongin. Memicingkan mata membunuh pada kakak sepupunya namun Jongin malah tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pergi.

"Inikah caramu membalas budi ?" Sehun bertanya ketika Jongin sudah berada dalam jarak 5 meter. Jongin berhenti tanpa berbalik sementara Sehun kembali melanjutkan, "Paman Zoumi mati didepan kita berdua, jadi inikah caramu membalas budi atas semua kebaikannya ? tidakkah kau merasa kotor ketika bersama Luhan ?"

"Jadi itukah yang kau rasakan saat melihat Luhan selama ini ?" Jongin balik bertanya. Sehun enggan menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menyangkal. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa Paman Zoumi sudah mati, terutama karena dia juga sempat dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan kita"

"Kau benar" kata Sehun menyetujui namun nada datarnya lebih condong pada suatu tuduhan, "Lalu dia hilang keesokan harinya bersama dengan lenyapnya keluargamu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review-nya, gue bahkan udah rela fast update demi kalian. Emang sih setiap review gak bisa gue bales satu-satu tapi sumpah review kalian gue baca berulang-ulang sampe hafal mati. Intinya gue seneng banget dan review kalian menjadi motivasi gue buat nglanjutin ff ini. **

**Oh iya, gue mau ngingetin sekali lagi kalo ff ini bakalan panjang banget. Tentu saja panjang karena ada 12 tokoh dan mereka punya konflik masing-masing yang sejauh ini baru bisa gue gambarin sedikit demi sedikit.**

**Yang minta Sehun udah gue kasih Sehun, yang minta Kyungsoo udah gue kasih Kyungsoo… well, ada lagi tuh yang minta moment.. jadinya gue kasih HunSoo biar greget.**

**Sorry, Luhan belum bisa muncul.**

**Kalian pengen dia muncul di chapter berapa ? **

_**THANKS TO**_

_**READER-NIM**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 14.

Salam wo aini ! Juliana Hwang.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_My Highschool, My Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

3 hari pasca pertengkaran Kim Jongdae vs Kim Minseok.

"Aku tahu jika aku bodoh, mulutku bodoh, tanganku bodoh otakku bodoh dan semua yang aku lakukan padamu adalah replika dari kebodohan itu sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud sok puitis karena aku bukan Suho. Aku tidak mau dendam padamu karena aku bukan Kris, aku juga tidak akan mengabaikanmu selamanya karena aku bukan si jutek Sehun_. _Yang jelas—"

"Sunbae, bisakah kau mengatakannya lebih cepat dan langsung ke intinya saja ? Aku lapar."

Jongdae berkedip, mengangguk. Mengeluarkan kotak seukuran buku tulis dan menyodorkannya dengan 2 tangan. "Maafkan aku… Chanyeol."

_Gubrak !_

Kris dan Sehun yang duduk semeja dengan Chanyeol di kantin sudah menjatuhkan kepala pada kayu keras itu.

"Kau menyogokku ya ?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Jongdae dengan wajah berdosanya masih keras kepala menyodorkan kotak kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa isinya ?"

"Rasa bersalahku"

"Huh ?!"

"Aku memberimu cokelat"

"Sudah kuduga, itu sogokan. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka cokelat."

"Terserah kau suka cokelat atau tidak, yang jelas kau harus memaafkanku !"

"Kau memang tidak menjadi 3 orang yang barusan kau sebutkan dalam kalimat sok dramamu, tetapi kau menjadi Lay Sunbae yang suka membentak orang la—Oh Lay Sunbae, selamat siang. Aku sedang memujimu jadi jangan menarik telingaku." Chanyeol nyengir kuda setengah takut.

"Bicara apa Ketua OSIS idiot ini." Lay memutar bola mata bosan. Memutuskan mencari tempat duduk lain dan sasarannya adalah Kyungsoo _and the genk._

"Xiumin sudah 3 hari mengabaikanku." Jongdae memberi tahu setelah melempar cokelatnya tepat ke muka Chanyeol. Ia sedang melakukan kekerasan, tetapi jangan khawatirkan apapun karena kita sedang membicarakan wajah tembok Chanyeol disini. Wajah itu sudah pernah ditonjok, masuk Koran, masuk TV (karena skandalnya dengan Baekhyun), dihantam bola basket Kris dan dilempar batu oleh Suho. Semua itu membuat wajah Chanyeol sekeras beton.

"Dan itu salah siapa jika Xiumin mengabaikanmu ?"

"Tentu saja itu salahmu."

"Yach Sunbae ! kau ini berniat minta maaf atau tidak sih ?" Chanyeol merengut kesal.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena tanganku sudah membuat wajahmu jelek."

"Apa itu tulus ?"

"Sangat tulus Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, kau ingin ditonjok sekali lagi ?!"

"Wow, Kau sangat sensi." Chanyeol berseru dan melahap makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu Kris berdehem, menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kalian berkelahi ?"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae mengangguk.

"Untuk orang yang sedang berkelahi, kalian kompak. Tapi apa masalahnya ?"

Chanyeol menunjuk Jongdae dengan sebelah mata, "Dia meninju pipiku karena mengira bahwa aku akan mencium orang yang dia sukai."

"Sulit dipercaya, bagaimana mungkin kalian yang berteman malah berkelahi hanya karena perempuan." Itu Sehun yang menyahut.

Kris memutar tubuh menghadap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. "_Nak, _apa kau sedang menyindir diri sendiri ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau juga berkelahi dengan Jongin karena Luhan. Setahuku dia hanya perempuan."

Terbatuk sedikit, Sehun bertukas acuh. "Setidaknya aku dan Jongin tidak berteman." Detik berikutnya ia nyaris saja terjengkang dari kursi karena Kris tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah pada wajah Sehun. Itu seperti adegan _bromance _mengerikan. Sehun meraih garpu untuk jaga-jaga.

"Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin. Ada apa diantara kalian bertiga ?"

"Ada 'koma' kemudian kosakata 'dan'. Sekarang menjauh dariku." Sehun mengangkat garpunya sementara Kris mundur sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Augh ! manis sekali. Tampang salah tingkah." Celoteh Kris riang gembira. Akal sehat Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menancapkan garpunya pada ubun-ubun manusia _sarap _ini.

"Terkadang teman harus berkelahi agar menjadi sahabat." Jongdae menyenggol bahu Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu Ketua OSIS ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Ungkapanmu sangat keren, kau dapat dari mana ? bisakah kau memberiku yang lainnya untuk merayu Baekhyun ? bisakah ? bisakah ?!" ia bertanya heboh, menyebabkan gumpalan nasi yang ada dalam mulutnya memuncrat keluar membasuh wajah Jongdae yang sudah merengut marah.

"Aku benar-benar akan menonjokmu !"

"Tidaaaaakkkk ! Jangan pipiku lagi. Jika kau tahu, ini masih sakit."

"Kau lebih baik karena sakit pipi, aku sakit hati."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"YACH !"

Sehun mengerang, "Bisakah kalian berhenti ? kalian berdua ribut seperti perempuan."

Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang bersitegang sontak memelototkan mata kepada Sehun yang nampak cuek. _Oh, anak ini minta dihajar._

Jongdae sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya dan Chanyeol akan selalu siap dibelakang Jongdae. Ulangi, _selalu._

Ayolah, siapapun tahu bahwa Sehun adalah pemilik tinju maut yang berhasil menghancurkan wajah buruk rupa Jongin. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau coba-coba mencari masalah dengan anak ini. Jika Jongdae babak belur, maka Chanyeol akan berlari.

Tetapi sebelum Jongdae memberi Sehun pelajaran tonjok-menonjok, Kris sudah lebih dulu menyingsingkan lengan _blazernya _ke atas. Melepaskan pasangan sendok dan garpu. Memberi Jongdae tatapan membunuh.

"1 tonjokkan berarti seribu rasa sakit untukmu." Ditambah picingan mata sebengis iblis. Sehun tersenyum sok menang sementara Jongdae meruntuhkan tinjunya dan berganti menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris.

"Oi Kris, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak seharusnya menganggapku serius. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menonjok Sehun tersayangmu kok."

"Lebih baik kau tidak pernah melakukannya atau kau berakhir terkapar di rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa Jongin tidak terkapar di rumah sakit sekarang ?"

_Itu karena Sehun, Luhan dan juga Jongin terlihat sama-sama terluka. Bukan hanya luka diwajah, tetapi aku meyakini bahwa perkataan Sehun mempengaruhi keadaan hati mereka. Buktinya Luhan hilang setelah itu._

Kris berdehem sejenak,"Aku sedang menunggu moment yang tepat. Jadi kalian tunggu saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Jongin." Kris memungut kotak cokelat di atas meja. "Boleh kumakan ?"

Chanyeol merampasnya dan menimang cokelat itu layaknya bayi. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya Sunbae. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku dan Jongdae sudah berbaikan." Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae, "Omong-omong, apa kau sudah minta maaf pada Xiumin ?"

Jongdae menggeleng lemah dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti menganga lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberiku cokelat dan minta maaf padaku lebih dulu sebelum Xiumin memafkanmu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya. Jika aku memberi Xiumin cokelat, itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti perayu. Jika aku memberinya bunga maka aku akan terlihat seperti—"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Jangan mulai please. Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian apa itu yang dinamakan laki-laki." Chanyeol meninju udara dengan gesture semangat tempur.

Sehun menghentikan makan siang dan mendongak melihat betapa hiper ketua OSIS sekolahnya ini. "2 kata untukmu" kata Sehun bersedekap. "Mari. Lihat"

Yang terjadi menit berikutnya adalah Chanyeol mempersembahkan ratusan _wink _kepada Sehun yang sibuk memegangi perut nyaris muntah. Mengacungkan jari tengah dan geraman kesal. Si tiang listrik segera menghindari intimidasi Sehun dengan cara berlarian seperti bocah SD menuju meja makan Kyungsoo cs. Alasannya tentu saja karena Baekhyun ada disana, sedang memandangi Jongin yang memasuki kantin bersama Suho.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu tapi ada seseorang yang peduli.

**..**

"Jika aku menemukan mereka, maka aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehernya seperti ini." Xiumin meremas kaleng minum sampai benar-benar tidak berbentuk. Lay, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang memandanginya memasang raut ngeri. Tidak lupa meneguk ludah.

"Susu basi, bunga bangkai, seragam olahraga terendam air selokan. Oke, itu masih wajar tapi Kecoak !" Xiumin menghempaskan telapak tangan ke permukaan meja. Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk menatapi Jongin otomatis ikut ngeri dengan Xiumin yang jiwa setannya tengah mengamuk. "Mereka membuat lokerku berubah menjadi penangkaran Kecoak !"

"Ayolah Xiumin, ada pembully-an yang lebih buruk dari itu." Baekhyun mencoba menghibur. Xiumin mendengus marah.

"Jongdae juga ugh…. ! aku ingin menggantungnya di patung Liberty. Dia bahkan tidak maaf padaku"

"Dia tidak minta maaf karena kau selalu mengabaikannya dimanapun." Lay menyeletuk.

"Jongdae selalu duduk di café yang sama, tempat yang sama dan jam yang sama hanya untuk bertemu dirimu yang cuek dan juga tidak peka ini. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu seberapa gila dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo, Jongdae sunbae meninju Chanyeol. Chanyeol !" Xiumin menegaskan dan Kyungsoo menghirup napas bosan.

"Aku suka laki-laki yang seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun juga akan menonjokmu."

"Huang Zitao, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Park idiot Chanyeol !" Baekhyun memprotes.

Tao mengangkat bahu dan nyengir panda, "Katakan itu pada raksasa yang tersenyum selebar parit dari jarak 5 meter."

"Siapa yang kau maksu—"

"4 meter"

Baekhyun tidak lagi menghadap Tao yang duduk didepannya. Berbalik ke belakang dan seolah seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu pada udara. Baekhyun menatap orang yang disana, tidak bisa bernafas. Panik.

"Park idiot Chanyeol ?"

"3 meter"

Xiumin tersenyum didalam ke-kekesalannya. "Coba saja itu Jongdae sunbae."

"Akan lebih baik jika dia adalah Sehun yang menghampiriku dengan senyum semenawan itu. Auw, Chanyeol membuatku jatuh cinta."

"2 meter"

Lay bertopang dagu. Menatap lekat pada senyum cahaya matahari milik Chanyeol. "Ketua OSIS, atlet basket, pemusik, tinggi, cerdas, tampan, romantis. Sempurna. Andai saja dia Joonmyeon."

Mereka terlalu fokus pada pesona amatir Park Chanyeol hingga tidak sadar bahwa Lay baru saja mengatakan suatu pengakuan. Ia langsung merapatkan rahangnya, menghela nafas lega karena mata para gadis masih _termehek-mehek _pada sosok jangkung yang matanya membulat sempurna setelah menemukan Baekhyun juga memandanginya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Itu imut. Tapi jangan sampai liurmu menetes.

Jaga image !

"1 meter"

Kolaborasi Editor dan Sutradara pasti baru saja melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Tanpa celah. Chanyeol melangkah santai dengan sebelah tangan bersembunyi di belakang punggung. Baekhyun merasa perlahan angin berhembus lembut, menyibak tumpukan rambut hitam milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu masih menyunggingkan senyum pada bibir, mirip tidak… senyum itu bahkan lebih mendebarkan daripada senyum Chanyeol ketika menyodorkan Bunga Mawar pada Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ini terasa seperti adegan telenovela romantis. Sebelah mata Chanyeol berkedip menggodanya, jantung Baekhyun tersipu-sipu malu tetapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun berusaha segigih mungkin agar tidak goyah. Tidak akan.

"Sekarang !"

"Aku memiliki sekotak penuh berisi cinta. Baekhyunie, I Love You."

_Oh shit !_

XiuTaoLayKyung bersorak-sorak gaje minta dicincang. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun sudah sepanas api neraka.

Sementara itu Jongdae dibelakang sana berteriak, "YACH ! ITU COKELATKU !" Sehun dengan segera melempar sendok padanya.

Chanyeol merasa was-was ketika Baekhyun menghela nafas, berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol _face to face. _Demi Neptunus dan juga Pluto, melihat wajah imut Baekhyun sedekat ini membuat jantung Chanyeol meledak-ledak.

"Sayang sekali tapi aku baru saja kehilangan _Pangeran C dan setangkai bunga mawar_"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawakanmu bunga mawar besok." Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun berdebar. "Ini untukmu."

Chanyeol menyodorkan cokelatnya, tangan itu mengambang diudara selama beberapa detik hingga tangan Baekhyun bergerak mendekati cokelat itu. Detakan jantung adalah satu-satu yang mampu Chanyeol dengar saat ini. Melupakan pekikan menyakiti telinga milik Kyungsoo dan juga siswa yang mulai berkerumun mengelilingi mereka.

Jepret kamera dan jeritan disana-sini.

1 cm lagi dan….

**_Plaakkk !_**

Jeritan hilang, Kyungsoo _and the genk _terperangah. Chanyeol mengelus pipi sementara cokelat ditangannya berhamburan dilantai.

"Pangeran C dan sekotak cokelat adalah gelar pengganti untukmu." Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum mencibir dengan nada remeh. "Menyedihkan, berhenti menyukaiku !" Kemudian pergi dari sana. Menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalan dan tidak segan untuk membentak mereka dengan umpatan.

Tao melihat kepergian Baekhyun sambil menggumam, "Dia tidak sedang berpikir jika kita sedang syuting drama-kan ?"

Sehun mendengus miring, "Dia laki-laki."

Kris menggelengkan kepala, "Bodoh"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Memalukan."

Kyungsoo dan Lay saling berpandangan, "Penolakan kedua."

Jongin berdecak bersama Suho, "Bocah malang."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, membungkuk memunguti cokelat dan harga dirinya yang berhamburan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

.

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 14/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini tidak berfokus pada 1 couple._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menangis.

Ingin menjerit dan melompat dari atap sekolah dan mati mengenaskan dibawah sana sekarang juga.

Ia bahkan melewatkan jam pelajaran, melupakan jaga imagenya dengan memilih memarahi diri selama 3 jam nonstop. Itu membuat mata Baekhyun bengkak, hidung tersumbat dan… sedikit ingus.

Untuk seseorang yang memiliki gelar artis muda pendatang baru tercantik sepanjang masa yang pernah ada…

Ulangi, _yang pernah ada._

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini mematahkan segalanya dan ia berada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar jelek dan kacau dan berantakan dan ingin mati saja.

Baekhyun ingin tubuhnya mengecil menyerupai kurcaci sekarang ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi deritan pintu besi. Takut seseorang menemukan betapa berantakannya ia, Baekhyun beringsut. Menempelkan punggung sedekat mungkin pada tembok lusuh, berharap ia mendapat keajaiban yaitu tidak terlihat sehingga orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di atap sekolah tidak menyadari bahwa ada anak anjing menangisi hidupnya disini.

Tetapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Orang itu melihat Baekhyun. Menampilkan tampang cuek seperti biasanya dan tetap berdiri disana selama 10 detik kemudian berderap menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok dilantai. Menyeringai miring.

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk menghiburku ?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa ? jika kau ingin bolos lagi disini maka aku minta maaf padamu karena kau harus pergi sekarang juga. Tempat ini sudah aku _booking._"

"Bodoh seperti Chanyeol." gumam orang itu dan melangkah santai menuju pagar besi. Bertingkah seolah hanya ada dia sendiri disana dan Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sekedar batu.

Permintaan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlihat memang telah dikabulkan, tetapi diacuhkan seperti ini adalah hinaan. Bukankah Baekhyun adalah artis tercantik yang pernah ada… lalu kenapa orang cuek ini mengabaikannya ?

Berlari menghampiri orang itu yang sudah menumpuk kedua lengan diatas pagar besi, Baekhyun memberengut padanya dan bersedekap sembari menjatuhkan tatapan membunuh yang menurutnya terbaik.

"Aku ingin disini sendirian. Jadi bisakah kau pergi ?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yach ! kubilang aku ingin sendiri."

Dia mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun mulai panas, "Yach ! aku sedang bicara padamu Oh Sehun ! Aku tahu jika kau bukan orang baik, kau juga tidak ramah kepada siapapun tetapi aku ingin—" omelan Baekhyun terpotong ditengah jalan, mata sipit bengkaknya membulat sempurna. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkedip karena Sehun menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Baekhyun tanpa meliriknya.

"Ap-apa ini ?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejut.

"Apa aku harus mengajarimu nama-nama benda ?" Sehun menggumam dingin. Tidak terdengar kesal karena apa yang didengar Baekhyun hanya nada datar sedatar tampang Sehun.

"Aku tahu jika itu adalah sapu tangan. Yang tidak aku tahu adalah apa maksudmu dibalik semua ini"

Menyerah sekaligus terganggu dengan betapa berisiknya Byun Baekhyun, kali ini Sehun tidak hanya melirik tetapi sepenuhnya berbalik. Sapu tangan masih dalam genggaman, dahi Sehun mengernyit setelah beringsut ke belakang.

Melihat Baekhyun dari jarak ini, Sehun menemukan noda air mata, kelopak bengkak, hidung merah dan apa itu ingus ?

_Aish !_

"Bersihkan wajah menjijikkanmu itu." desisnya kesal, melempar muka Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya.

Baekhyun menjepit hidung geram, tetapi Sehun benar jika wajah Baekhyun sangat menjijikkan melebihi gunung sampah. Jadi dengan gusar, Baekhyun menyeka wajahnya. Yakin bahwa noda-noda air mata telah berhasil dihapus, bibir Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan kepada Sehun yang mana menerbitkan dengusan jijik si pemuda pucat.

"Apa aku juga harus mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berterimakasih ?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bisa. Jadi terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun sangat tulus. Sehun memutar bola mata, masih menolak menerima sapu tangannya yang sudah tercemar ingus Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah bersih." Tukas Baekhyun sadar diri. Menyimpan sapu tangan kotor ke dalam kantung blazer.

Sehun kembali ke posisi semula bertumpu pada pagar besi, menikmati udara dingin musim gugur dan daun kering berjatuhan, tetapi mobil hitam yang terparkir diseberang gerbang Wufan Highschool menarik perhatian Sehun. Pandangan pemuda ini terjatuh kesana sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing soal apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan terus meliriknya.

"Katakan saja." dengus Sehun dan Baekhyun tercekat. Sebenarnya Sehun punya berapa mata sih. Tapi karena sudah tertangkap basah maka…

"Mana ponselmu ?"

Alis Sehun mengerut, "Untuk ?"

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak mengambil fotoku. Itu akan menghancurkan karirku."

"Kau sudah menghancurkan karirmu sendiri."

_Pukulan telak !_

_Jika lidahmu tidak tajam maka jangan berani bicara dengan Sehun._

"Itu karena aku… Tsk, terserah. Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima Kyungsoo. Kudengar ia sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas 1."

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Kuharap alasan itu menjawab semua rasa penasaranmu."

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak pernah menyukainya 1 detik-pun didalam hidupmu ?"

"Tidak." Tangkas Sehun yakin. Baekhyun berdecak, menangisi didalam hati betapa malangnya nasib Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Jika kau ingin menangis maka menangis saja. Anggap aku tidak ada."

_Justru aku yang tidak bisa menganggapmu tidak ada._

"Jangan berani-berani mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa kau menemukanku disini dalam keadaan memalukan !" Baekhyun memperingati dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyum miring. "Apa aku terlihat mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu ?"

_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak._

"Mungkin." Sanggah Baekhyun memainkan suasana. Mencibir geli didalam hati akibat kini Sehun memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Itu adalah ekspresi terbaru yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Mengingat kembali bahwa Sehun ternyata memiliki sisi baik, malah tanpa diminta memberikan sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun. Hei, bukankah Sehun pria idaman wanita. Pantas saja Kyungsoo cinta mati padanya dan para sunbae selalu ada disekitar Sehun. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau hanya memiliki sedikit teman—"

Sehun menyela, "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anti sosial."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Benar jika kau hanya memiliki sedikit teman tetapi mereka menyayangimu."

_Menyayangi ?_

_"__Percayalah padaku sekali saja, Jongin selalu menyayangimu."_

Sehun menggeleng kemudian mendesah, "Kau bisa memiliki tempat ini. Aku pergi."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan pergi." tukas Baekhyun menghalau ketidaknyamanan Sehun. Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berada disekitar Sehun lebih lama lagi karena itu menimbulkan suatu gangguan untuk pemuda ini.

Sehun meliriknya, "Baiklah."

Sebelum meninggalkan atap, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri melihat mobil dibawah sana yang kini juga membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Ia merasa bahwa mobil disana familiar tetapi Baekhyun lupa pernah melihat dimana. Membuang nafas untuk menyingkirkan gagasan, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan kembali lagi setelah 5 menit sembari berlari dan menenteng sebuah teropong yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Sehun yang masih bertahan diatap hanya berkedip heran dengan tingkah artis ini. Baekhyun memakai teropongnya kemudian berdecak, "Ini aneh." Gumam Baekhyun dan melihat melalui teropong lagi. Ia sudah seperti penguntit kelas kakap. "Aku ingat nomor plat mobil itu. Hei, bukankah mobil itu sudah parkir disana sejak tadi pagi ?"

"Apa kau bertanya padaku ?"

"Tidak. Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. 32도1989"

Sehun mengulang didalam pikirannya.

_32__도__1989_

Kemudian perkataan Kris kemarin yang tidak terlalu Sehun gubris juga muncul kembali.

_"__Lay mengeluhkan mobil aneh bernomor polisi 32__도__1989 yang selalu terparkir di depan café selama berjam-jam setiap hari sejak 1 minggu lalu dan pemiliknya tidak pernah keluar sekalipun."_

Baekhyun menurunkan teropong seraya berkata, "Itu mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang aku lihat disekitar rumah Luhan 1 minggu yang lalu. Saat kami akan mencarinya di pinggiran kota—Yach ! Oh Sehun !" pekik Baekhyun akibat Sehun merampas teropongnya.

Mengabaikan kekesalan Baekhyun, Sehun mengarahkan teropong pada mobil disana. Berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menemukan posisi pengamatan terbaik. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun adalah plat nomor.

_32__도__1989_

Selanjutnya beralih pada bangku kemudi yang berisi seorang pria paruh baya, rambut cokelat tua, hidung, mata, tulang pipi, ketukan pada roda kemudi, cara orang itu terlihat gelisah dan… _Tunggu !_

Sehun tercekat, nafas terjebak di saluran tenggorokan dan dahinya mengeluarkan tetesan keringat dingin. Sehun gemetaran. Melihat sekali lagi demi memastikan bahwa matanya tidak menipu namun setelah puluhan kali Sehun berusaha memastikan dengan jantung yang terus berpacu layaknya kuda berlari, kedua bola mata Sehun mulai terbakar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun melemparkan teropongnya kepada Baekhyun dan berderap meninggalkan atap bertepatan dengan bel tanda sekolah berakhir berteriak nyaring.

Sehun menuruni tangga terlalu laju, bahkan sampai melompati beberapa anak tangga namun ia terlalu handal untuk terpeleset jatuh. Keringat semakin membanjir sementara wajah Sehun perlahan memucat seiring dengan kecepatan larinya yang semakin bertambah ganas layaknya predator.

Siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas menyulitkan Sehun tetapi ia tidak mau menyerah disini, ia terus berlari kencang. Menabrak para siswa sembari membentaki mereka dan membiarkan yang ditabrak tersungkur dilantai. Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli.

Sekarang ia sudah mencapai halaman luas keterlaluan Wufan Highschool, menarik nafas untuk sekedar memberi tenaga sedikit lagi… Sehun tetap dipaksa berjuang menerobos para siswa dan berderap cepat menghampiri mobil yang sudah bergerak meninggalkan tempat semula.

"TIDAK !" Sehun berteriak sementara mobil telah melaju. "Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon jangan pergi ! kumohon jangan pergi Paman Zoumi ! _bogoshipo.. bogoshipo.._"

_Aku merindukanmu… kumohon jangan meninggalkanku lagi._

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Hankyung tengah berdiskusi bersama 2 orang manajer bagian ketika Siwon memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sahabat sekaligus _tangan kanannya_ itu mengangguk singkat kala 2 orang itu membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Kami sedang membicarakan proyek baru." Beritahu Hankyung setelah Siwon mengambil tempat duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya ?" tanya Siwon menarik beberapa lembar kertas, mencoba membaca informasi apa yang tertera disana.

"Aku membutuhkan dana besar untuk membangun megamall, obligasi perusahaan belum bisa diuangkan dan jalan satu-satunya adalah menjual saham Kim Group dan menambah investor."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Siwon memandang Hankyung yang sekarang berdiri mondar-mandir dengan urat-urat sedikit menonjol setelah menyuruh 2 bawahannya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mungkin menjual saham Jongin, dia bahkan masih kekurangan saham untuk ditetapkan sebagai Presdir beberapa tahun mendatang. Posisinya masih terancam, bisa saja para pemegang saham mengajukan petisi penolakan Kim Jongin suatu hari nanti. Dan yang bisa menahan resiko itu adalah proyek megamall yang akan aku serahkan kepada Jongin sebagai titik awal demi mempertahankan posisinya."

"Kupikir 20% itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hankyung menggeleng, "Itu jumlah saham yang berbahaya. Jongin mendapat 5% dari kakeknya dan 15% dariku. Seseorang yang memiliki saham cukup tinggi masih mampu untuk menggulingkan Jongin."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan adikmu ?"

"Tepat sekali" seru Hankyung menyetujui. "Kyuhyun juga memegang saham sebesar 15% dan 5% ada pada Sehun."

Siwon mengangguk, membuang kertas ditangannya ke atas meja. "Sasaran kedua yang gagal dibunuh." Gumamnya menyelipkan nada jengah. "Sepertinya kau harus mengecek nama pemegang saham perusahaan ini sekali lagi." Siwon menunjuk pada kertas yang baru saja ia hempaskan dan Hankyung berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Aku sudah membacanya tadi." Sahutnya.

Siwon menarik nafas satu kali sebelum menatap Hankyung, "Sehun memegang 20%"

"Kau salah baca. Jumlah saham mereka masih sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu." Hankyung berusaha membantah.

"Itu sudah berbeda sejak 1 bulan lalu. Dilembar terakhir tercantum bahwa Kyuhyun melimpahkan 15% sahamnya kepada Sehun."

Hankyung melebarkan mata terkejut, "Itu artinya saham Sehun menyamai Jongin."

"Ya, 20% melawan 20%. Kukira aku akan melihat perang saudara sekali lagi."

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Hankyung mendesah marah. "Aku sudah merencanakan pertunangan dengan keluarga Do untuk menjaga posisi Jongin, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat pedang untuk melawanku."

"Sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang melawanmu tetapi putranya. Kau harus sedikit lebih lembut menghadapi Sehun, dia baru 17 tahun dan pengalamannya dalam perang saudara tidaklah banyak. Semua orang berkata bahwa Sehun secerdas Jongin tetapi menurutku pendapat itu salah karena dia bahkan memberi kesaksian palsu 13 tahun lalu."

"Itu mungkin disebabkan oleh depresi yang dialami Sehun. Sekalipun ia berkata jujur saat itu, kesaksiannya hanya menjadi bukti omong kosong karena aku menutup mulut Jongin."

"Kuharap kau bisa menutup mulut Jongin sampai selamanya."

"Itu terlalu mudah." Hankyung tersenyum licik. "Aku memiliki 2 pion untuk membungkam mulut Jongin atas peristiwa 13 tahun lalu. Sehun atau Luhan, tetap diam atau nyawa salah satu dari mereka melayang menyerupai debu."

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, bukan berarti ia tidak setuju tetapi malah mengagumi betapa picik pemikiran sahabatnya ini. "Tidakkah terlalu kejam menjadikan anakmu sendiri sebagai boneka ?"

Hankyung mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Aku hanya tidak ingin memberinya pilihan."

"Kau ayah yang hebat. Aku berharap memiliki seorang anak dan bisa memainkannya seperti mobil-mobilan. 1 tombol dan ia akan mengikuti perintahku."

Mengambil tempat kosong disamping Siwon, Hankyung menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan tertawa lebar mengejek. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini sejak lama. Diumurmu yang setua ini seharusnya kau sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak seusia Jongin."

"Aku hanya tidak mau terikat dengan keluarga. Itu terlalu menyedihkan. Kau bahkan bisa melihat aku baik-baik saja meski hidup seorang diri, jadi kau bisa berhenti mencemaskan kelajanganku. Yang harus kau cemaskan sekarang adalah kerikil kecil yang bisa mendorong batu raksasamu ke dalam jurang." Siwon menjelaskan sembari menyodorkan amplop cokelat kepada Hankyung.

"Apa ini ?"

"Kejutan sakit kepala untukmu."

Hankyung membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan lembaran foto dari dalam dan menahan nafas selama 1 detik dan tampangnya berubah 2 kali lipat lebih emosi.

"Jadi alasanmu sering hilang akhir-akhir ini adalah mengawasi dia ?" Hankyung menunjuk seseorang didalam foto.

"Ya, salah satunya." Tukas Siwon. "Byun Baekhyun puteri dari Byun Kibum, seorang perempuan yang kau jadikan tameng ketika polisi mengejarmu dan kau menembak jantungnya. Kau harus mulai sakit kepala sekarang karena dia tahu siapa Kim Jongin."

Membuang nafas kesal bersamaan dengan lembaran foto terhempas ke permukaan lantai keramik, Siwon tersenyum puas sekaligus iba kepada Hankyung yang memijiti pelipis. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kerikil seperti ini mengacaukan segalanya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? dia juga saksi kunci atas kematian ibunya. Entah aku harus kasihan padamu atau menertawaimu karena orang seusiamu harus melawan 3 anak ingusan usia 17." Siwon terkekeh dan Hankyung tidak bisa lebih marah lagi dari ini.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa menyalahkan anggota kepolisian karena menembak wanita itu lebih dulu." Hankyung menyeringai tipis seraya menempelkan ponsel pada telinga.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi ?"

"Bala bantuan yang sama dengan 13 tahun lalu. Hakim kelas atas, Kim Daewon."

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Tidak di anggap selama 3 X 24 jam.

Jongdae merasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kesabarannya tidak bisa lagi diharapkan apalagi keras kepala dan sifat tidak pekanya sungguh membuat Jongdae marah pada diri sendiri.

Kebodohan Jongdae juga turut memberi Xiumin masalah, salah satunya adalah baru-baru ini Jongdae mendengar bahwa Xiumin menerima pembullyan entah dari siapa. Menurut Jongdae itu konyol karena ia tidak sepopuler Sehun, Kris dan juga Suho. Jadi orang yang berani membully Xiumin tersayang adalah kumpulan manusia tolol. Jongdae harus bergegas mencari mereka dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air sampah.

Sudah 2 tahun Jongdae jatuh cinta pada Xiumin dan ia tidak mau cintanya berakhir sebelum dimulai hanya karena tingkah keterlaluan orang-orang tolol itu. Maka dari itu ia nekat.

Saat ini Jongdae sengaja tidak membawa mobil dan membuntuti Xiumin yang baru saja pulang kerja sampai di halte bus.

Ini pukul 10 malam dan hanya Xiumin seorang diri yang ada disana selain Jongdae yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia bilang nekat tapi tetap saja masih seperti pecundang. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada duduk diam dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunggu macam Xiumin yang bersikeras mendiamkannya.

Melihat Xiumin yang sudah melompat masuk ke dalam bus, Jongdae panik. Tetapi dorongan untuk segera minta maaf pada Xiumin memberinya keberanian dalam jumlah besar, Jongdae memperbaiki topi _hoodie_-nya menutupi sebagian wajah dan mencari-cari Xiumin didalam bus.

Untungnya jam malam hanya menyisakan sedikit penumpang, Jongdae dengan mudah menemukan Xiumin duduk di pojokan paling belakang tengah menyandarkan kepala pada jendela kaca disamping kanannya.

Takut mendapat tamparan seperti yang dialami Chanyeol, Jongdae memilih duduk di pojokan kiri. Amat sangat menempel pada tembok besi.

Pada awalnya Xiumin memejamkan mata, sekedar mengistirahatkan fisik dan otaknya selama perjalanan pulang. Rencana itu terdengar baik meskipun tidak sempurna tetapi indera penciuman Xiumin diganggu oleh parfum seorang remaja laki-laki yang kini duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Xiumin namun sangat jauh di bagian ujung.

Aroma ini sialnya sangat mirip dengan wangi Jongdae. Xiumin mendesah dan perlahan membuka mata, memandangi jendela masih dengan posisi bersandar untuk melihat siapa manusia itu. Detik berikutnya Xiumin nyaris terbatuk karena _Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Jongdae disana ?_ tetapi ia diam saja. Terlalu malas untuk bertanya.

5 menit berlalu dengan memperhatikan pantulan Jongdae dari jendela kaca, Xiumin menyerah kemudian bertanya dengan suara yang sangat tidak ramah. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?"

Jongdae tersentak kaget dibalik _hoodie-nya, _"Apa ? bagaimana kau bisa melihatku ? kau bahkan tidak menoleh padaku samasekali" Jongdae mengerjap bingung. Xiumin memutar kepala kepada Jongdae kemudian menunjuk jendela kaca disisinya.

"Bayanganmu terpantul disini" tukas Xiumin dan berbalik lagi memandangi jendela. Kali ini ia tidak memperhatikan bayangan Jongdae melainkan benar-benar menatap jalanan.

Diacuhkan untuk yang kesekian kali. Jongdae ingin sekali melompat keluar melalui jendela dan semoga saja mati mengenaskan. Membenturkan kepala sejenak pada sandaran kursi didepannya, ia harus melancarkan aksi nekatnya sekarang. Jadi Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Xiumin. "Boleh aku duduk disampingmu ?"

Xiumin tidak mengalihkan manik _hazelnya_ dari jalanan dan tidak pula tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja Jongdae katakan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mengizinkan. Tetapi aku akan tetap duduk." Jongdae memilih duduk didekat Xiumin dan menyamankan diri diatasnya. Keras kepala adalah salah satu keahlian Jongdae selain membuat orang lain kesal setengah mati, jadi ia sangat betah duduk disamping Xiumin meskipun gadis tersebut terus saja mengabaikannya.

Menurut Jongdae, Xiumin memang melihat ke arah jalanan tetapi ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya sangat masam berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya yang selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman ramah penuh kelembutan. Sumpah, Jongdae takut dengan Xiumin yang seperti ini. Kau tahu, orang ramah itu jika mengamuk lebih mengerikan daripada seekor Harimau.

"Ehem" Jongdae berdehem "Xiumin aku—"

"Jika kau ingin duduk, duduk saja. Jangan ajak aku bicara" tajam, dingin dan sakit. Jongdae menelan ludah kasar.

"Lihat aku !" perintah Jongdae menarik lengan Xiumin memaksa mereka berhadapan. "Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku karena aku memukul Chanyeol tetapi kekecewaanmu yang paling utama adalah ketidakpekaanku. Aku menyukaimu dan aku baru sadar bahwa kau menyukaiku jadi maafkan aku."

Xiumin menekan bibir menahan diri, tidak bisa menyangkal apalagi membantah karena apa yang dikatakan Jongdae adalah benar. Semua benar dan ini memuakkan karena ia sudah menyukai Jongdae kurang lebih selama 2 tahun dan dia yang disukai baru sadar sekarang ?!

Sial ! Xiumin ingin marah tetapi ingin tersenyum disaat bersamaan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bicaralah padaku" pinta Jongdae sangat memohon dan memelas. Xiumin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbailk kembali pada jendela.

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol ? apa dia tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah minta maaf padanya ?"

_Semua ini karena kau. Kau ! _"Jika menurutmu seperti itu maka anggaplah semua ini karena Chanyeol"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku" Jongdae membantah. Xiumin seketika berpaling dan menatapnya tajam.

_Kapan kau akan peka dan mengerti ?_

"Aku harus melakukan ini padamu karena kau melukai sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kau berada disekitarku lagi, mengawasiku, menguntitku dan semuanya. Aku lelah menghadapi sikapmu yang sangat tidak peka dan sesuka hatimu ini. Aku…" Xiumin tidak lagi menatap lurus pada mata Jongdae melainkan memutar bola mata ke arah lain. "Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi"

Jongdae mendesah pahit, "Atur dulu ekspresimu sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak lagi menyukaiku"

"Aku memang sudah tidak menyukaimu"

"Bohong ! kalau begitu lihat mataku dan katakan jika kau tidak menyukaiku"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci !" Xiumin setengah memekik, untungnya beberapa penumpang didepan mereka tertidur jadi keduanya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan omelan yang bisa saja mereka dapatkan.

"Aku tahu jika aku salah tapi setidaknya jangan katakan bahwa kau membenciku"

Xiumin menulikan telinga. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

"Xiumin ?"

Hening.

"Baiklah jika memang ini yang kau inginkan" Jongdae bangkit dengan gerakan marah. Menekan tombol untuk memberi tanda kepada sopir bus bahwa ia akan turun di halte berikutnya. Jongdae berdiri memunggungi Xiumin membuat si gadis mendengus jengkel. Lagi-lagi Jongdae berkelakuan tidak peka, mudah menyerah dan sekarang akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_Bagus ! sekalian pergi saja ke neraka dan jangan pernah kembali._

Bus telah sepenuhnya berhenti, Xiumin menoleh untuk melihat kepergian Jongdae si pecundang itu. Lelaki tersebut nampak mencengkeram sebuah bangku, melangkahkan sebelah kakinya menuruni tangga besi dan Xiumin sekali lagi dikecewakan oleh manusia menyebalkan itu.

Xiumin bernafas untuk menenangkan hati, Jongdae sudah sepenuhnya turun dari bus tetapi masih menempel pada pintu. _Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pergi ! _Xiumin membatin dengan kilatan kesal. Tetapi apa yang ia perkirakan adalah salah besar, Jongdae melompat masuk kembali ke dalam bus dan menghampiri Xiumin yang masih duduk tenang namun jengah di kursinya.

"Coba katakan padaku sekali lagi bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku setelah aku melakukan ini padamu…" Semua terjadi begitu cepat bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Jongdae menutup kalimatnya dengan mengecup singkat bibir Xiumin lalu tersenyum pada gadis yang masih _shock _parah_. _

Xiumin beku. Dunianya beku.

Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Jongdae menerpa permukaan hidungnya. Wajah memikat Jongdae masih sangat dekat dan ini menimbulkan sensasi mengerikan meletup-letup bagai ledakan gunung berapi raksasa. Xiumin merasa terbakar ketika kini Jongdae membelai pipinya dan senyuman itu menariknya dalam dunia penuh fantasy menyenangkan.

"Aku memang bodoh tetapi aku tahu apa itu cinta." Jongdae menggumam dalam senyumannya. "Cinta adalah kau dan aku. Yang berarti kita."

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun terbangun dengan serangan sakit kepala, mata berat, bibir biru pucat, leher kaku dan dingin. Semua itu membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ia mengidap demam hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Terduduk diatas ranjang _king size _pada pukul setengah 7 pagi, Sehun menghela nafas menahan sesak sebelum menyibak selimut ke samping. Berderap menuju jendela dan tetap membungkam mulut tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk mengatakan apapun.

Maid di rumah Sehun akan membangunkannya pada pukul 7, dan untuk hari ini Sehun terbangun 30 menit lebih awal.

Bosan dan terluka melihat daun-daun kering jatuh diterpa angin, Sehun memutar tubuh. Menggapai lemari terbawah dan membuka pintunya. Dan membukanya lagi ketika menemukan tempat tersembunyi. Memandangi benda yang ia sembunyikan disana dan Sehun tidak sanggup lagi menahan raut sedih yang memaksa untuk menginvasi wajahnya.

Tak mampu memandangi benda itu lebih lama lagi, Sehun membanting pintu tertutup dengan bunyi keras seolah ia mengikutsertakan kekesalannya disana.

Mengenyahkan sebentar saja bayangan wajah pria paruh baya yang kemarin Sehun lihat, ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Membersihkan gagasan, praduga, keresahan dan kegelisahan yang memeluk Sehun sepanjang malam.

Keluar dengan bau sabun segar nyatanya tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu meniti langkah menuruni tangga, nyaris saja tersandung dan terguling ke bawah akibat menemukan ayahnya duduk disisi jendela bersama Koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas sementara ibunya menambahkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam teh.

_Kapan mereka pulang ?_

Sehun menangkap senyum tipis ayahnya selama 1 detik.

_Ini hanya ilusi._

"Selamat pagi Sehun, apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" Ibunya bertanya setelah menemukan Sehun mematung di pertengahan anak tangga. Sehun tidak menjawab sambutan ibunya, mata terus melekat kepada sosok ayah. Sejujurnya Sehun tengah menunggu. Setidaknya 1 kata singkat saja dari ayahnya namun setelah 1 menit penuh kebodohan berlalu, Sehun mengeluarkan desahan hambar, melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda.

Merasa sesak dengan suasana rumah yang lebih mirip pemakaman, Sehun mengabaikan sarapan dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak tahu-menahu jika kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi tertarik pada Koran pagi dan secangkir kopi melainkan memandangi mobil Sehun yang sudah menerobos keluar area pekarangan.

Sehun tahu mengapa kondisi jiwanya begitu buruk hari ini, ia memang duduk di dalam kelas tetapi mata terpaku ke luar gerbang. Berharap mobil yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Baekhyun muncul kembali namun Sehun dipaksa menelan kekecewaan sampai jam istirahat makan siang berteriak gaduh.

Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun sesekali melirik adik sepupunya yang murung dan tidak tersenyum selama setengah hari. Hal itu membuat Jongin ingin bertanya tetapi untuk apa. Tidak akan adanya gunanya meskipun Jongin diam-diam menggoreskan keresahan mendalam didalam hati.

Ia bangun dari kursi bertepatan dengan Kris yang sangat tumben sekali memasuki kelasnya, kapten tim basket tersebut berkeringat sekujur tubuh dan masih mengenakan setelan olahraga. Mungkin baru selesai dari sesi latihan panjangnya yang akan dipertontonkan 1 minggu lagi.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika orang tuamu pulang. Kau membuatku terjebak sarapan bersama mereka tadi pagi." Kris merengek.

_Orang tuanya pulang. Jadi itu yang membuatnya murung._

"Aku tidak harus membuat laporan padamu bahwa orang tuaku pulang."

"Memang tidak. Kau ke kantin tidak ? aku sangat lapar sampai mau mati," Kris membujuknya sementara Tao yang duduk dibangku seberang tidak sadar jika sejak tadi terpaku pada Kris seorang. Mengingat kembali adegan ciuman tidak sengaja mereka. Wajah Tao memerah seakan terbakar, apalagi sekarang Kris menatapnya dan _oh jangan gunakan senyum itu atau aku akan menciummu secara brutal._

"Hai Baby Panda, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau butuh ciuman sebagai pengganti makan siangmu ?" alis Kris naik turun menggoda, KyungBaekMin melongo sembari berkedip-kedip bingung sementara sebelah sepatu Tao sudah menghantam kepala Kris dengan kekuatan dewa.

Kris mengaduh, kesal karena sepatu Tao menampar pipinya. Memungut sepatu dari lantai dan melemparkannya kembali pada si Panda. Tetapi karena Tao adalah atlet wushu terbaik sejagat China, lemparan sepatu seperti itu terlalu mudah untuk dihindari. Maka ia menjulurkan lidah kepada Kris kemudian menyeret geng-nya untuk mengisi perut yang sudah _berfangirling _minta diisi.

Dagu Kris beristirahat pada telapak tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan, mata tersihir oleh Tao yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas sembari bersungut-sungut sepanjang jalan. Kris tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Terpesona atas tingkah panda itu. "Imut.." gumam Kris melebarkan senyumnya sementara Sehun memberinya tampang jijik.

"Sudah berciuman kenapa tidak jadian saja ?" cibir Sehun dan Kris terkikik sembari meninju-ninju bahu Sehun pelan. Itu membuat Sehun semakin jijik dan beringsut menempel pada jendela. Untung saja adegan terlalu _perempuan remaja ala abg belasan tahun _ini tidak disaksikan oleh Jongin atau anak-anak yang lainnya karena kelas hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Kris ini benar-benar, tindakan bodohnya bisa membuat Sehun ingin mati kapan saja.

"Kau dan Luhan juga sudah berciuman kenapa tidak jadian saja ?" balas Kris jahil.

Sehun nyaris tersedak udara, "Hanya pipi Kris. Hanya pipi. Dan luka dibibir itu adalah hasil dari tinjuan Jongin."

"Hei _Nak, _aku tidak akan percaya karena kau mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah."

"Aku tidak memerah." Bantah Sehun cepat. Jika saja tidak akan ditonjok habisan-habisan, maka sudah dipastikan Kris berguling-guling dilantai menertawai tampang Sehun yang sudah seperti pelangi. "Sialan !" maki Sehun kesal, meninggalkan sebuah tendangan pada kursi yang Kris duduki menyebabkan seniornya itu terjatuh ke lantai bersama kursinya.

"Awas saja Sehun ! Awas !" teriak Kris pada Sehun yang sudah meluncur keluar kelas.

Seharusnya Kris terkejut ketika tiba dikantin, bukan… bukan karena Chanyeol bersujud padanya. Hobaenya itu sudah setengah menyerah pada tim basket dan beralih profesi mengekori Baekhyun kesana-kemari. Sesekali Baekhyun mengumpatinya bahkan tidak segan mendorong Chanyeol, Kris menggeleng iba. Bukan kasihan kepada Chanyeol melainkan pada Baekhyun.

Diantara semua orang didunia ini selain Suho, Kris adalah seseorang yang pernah merasakan betapa menyebalkannya dijadikan inang oleh benalu macam Park Chanyeol. Si tinggi itu sangat merepotkan sampai-sampai Kris memiliki cita-cita menyumpalkan celana dalamnya.

Kris senang dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit melupakan rutinitasnya membuntuti Kris, lepas dari Chanyeol itu melegakan tetapi juga sepi disaat bersamaan.

Mengakui bahwa Suho adalah sahabat terbaik nomor 1 yang pernah hidup didunia, maka Chanyeol menjadi teman terbaik nomor 2. Sementara Sehun sudah menjadi adik tersayang baginya. Tetapi Kris lebih baik memakan 1 kilogram cabai daripada harus menerima Chanyeol sebagai sahabat apalagi masuk ke tim basketnya. Melirik Suho yang duduk bersama Jongdae dan Jongin, Kris mendengus hambar. Chanyeol tidak boleh masuk tim basketnya. Tidak boleh !

Bicara soal Sehun, Kris mengira bahwa anak itu pergi ke kantin lebih dulu tetapi sampai 5 menit berputar seperti manusia bodoh tidak punya teman, Kris tidak menemukan batang hidung Sehun dimanapun.

"Kemana anak itu pergi ?"

**..**

Atap adalah tempat terbaik untuk merenung. Sehun menyetujui itu lebih daripada orang lain menyetujuinya.

Memberikan seluruh perhatian pada gerbang Wufan Highschool, Sehun menyerupai remaja patah hati menunggu bintang jatuh. Ia menunggu tanpa lelah bahkan saat hujan mengerikan musim gugur menghujam punggungnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Sehun tetap bertahan diatap, bel tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir adalah satu-satunya alasan Sehun untuk enyah dari sini dan enyah dari harapannya.

Sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia bodoh. Orang mati tidak akan pernah hidup lagi sekalipun ia mengutuk langit dan juga bumi. Kesimpulannya, siapa yang Sehun lihat kemarin bukanlah Paman Zoumi. Sama seperti senyum tipis ayahnya tadi pagi, _hanya ilusi. _

Berjalan menuju parkiran setelah area sekolah bebas dari keramaian siswa, Sehun mengemudi dalam diam. Mobil melaju dalam kecepatan sedang. Menjelang sore berganti malam dengan hiasan langit kelabu, hujan perlahan berhenti menyerang bumi. Sementara itu mobil yang Sehun kendarai terus melaju membelah jalan raya.

Terlalu sulit untuk berpikir dan terlalu sakit untuk merasakan, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah menuntunnya ke tempat ini. Mesin mobil dibiarkan menyala, Sehun turun dan bersandar dipintu mobilnya. Melihat ke atas tepatnya pada rumah atap milik seseorang yang sudah kosong selama kurang lebih 1 minggu.

Tidak mau terjebak dalam perasaan aneh yang kian menggelayuti tanpa ampun, Sehun mengingatkan diri bahwa ia membenci Luhan lebih daripada yang Jongin tahu. Semua itu terjadi semata-mata karena wajah Luhan hanya mengingatkannya kepada Zoumi, melempar Sehun terpuruk dalam rasa bersalahnya dan ia lebih lega mengetahui bahwa Luhan telah lenyap dari pandangan.

Meskipun cenderung jauh lebih terasa seperti kelegaan didalam kehampaan.

Bernafas dalam kesunyian, Sehun menyudahi harinya yang dipenuhi keresahan dan gagasan ilusi tak berujung yang mana semua ini membuat ia muak pada diri sendiri. Sehun berniat memasuki mobilnya tepat ketika sebuah taksi berhenti didepan mobil Sehun.

Lampu kedua mobil masih menyala terang, Sehun membeku disamping pintu mobilnya sendiri sementara salah satu pintu taksi terbuka lebar.

Yang Sehun lihat pertama kali adalah jemari putih mungil yang menggenggam erat pegangan pintu, disusul sepasang kaki jenjang dalam balutan jeans putih dan sepatu kets warna biru kemudian tubuh ramping dan surai cokelat madu familiar.

Orang itu menarik koper dari dalam bagasi dan ketika berusaha menggendong ranselnya sembari berbalik, terjalin kontak mata tanpa kesengajaan. Tersentak, mata rusa cantik itu melebar terkejut sedangkan Sehun kehilangan kemampuan bernafas selama beberapa detik. Sorot lampu dari masing-masing mobil menerangi segalanya, menegaskan arti dari air muka 2 anak manusia yang tenggelam dalam lautan _hazel _yang masih saling bertukar tatapan terkejut.

"O-Oh Se-sehun ?"

Mengenali suara itu, Sehun tersenyum pahit. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan sesak bergumul menjadi satu, sangat rancu kemudian menyebar dan menginfeksi hati serta akal sehat. Bibir pucat Sehun mengeluarkan desahan berat diikuti kesedihannya yang benar-benar telah berhasil meloloskan diri bersamaan dengan luruhnya 1 lelehan air mata keputusasaan. Mata panas Sehun terpejam sementara bibir gemetarnya menggumam lirih, "Aku tidak ingin melihat ilusi semenyakitkan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THANKS TO_**

**_READER-NIM_**

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 15.

Salam kecup cinta ! Juliana Hwang.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika kalian mengharapkan adegan mengharukan, maka siapkanlah sepotong hati untuk kecewa.

Sehun adalah Kim yang tersesat didalam Oh sementara Luhan adalah Xi yang diincar oleh Wu.

Utara dan selatan, kanan dan kiri, siang dan malam, jahat dan baik, gelap dan terang, malaikat dan iblis. Bukankah semua lawan kata itu sudah mengklarifikasi bahwa mereka diciptakan dari gumpalan magnet yang saling bertolak belakang. Tidak ada cerita ajaib yang mampu menyihir hitam menyatu bersama putih, yang ada hanya siapa menang akan menjadi cahaya sementara siapa kalah menjadi bayangan.

Pada awalnya Luhan mengira ini adalah tipuan atau trik khusus yang sengaja diciptakan untuk mengelabuhi kedua bola mata kelelahannya akibat akibat perjalanan jauh yang baru saja ia tempuh. Buktinya, lidah Luhan terlalu gemetar ketika merapalkan nama Oh Sehun.

Itu seperti dirinya takut pada pemuda disana namun bukan itu yang coba Luhan sampaikan, justru sebaliknya. Rasa kesal yang menggedor-gedor tulang rusuk merusak pita suara. Luhan menemukan dirinya bergumul dalam hutan duri kebencian, salah bergerak maka ia akan terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Luhan menembakkan pertanyaan tajam pada Sehun tanpa mau repot-repot bersikap ramah. Lagipula apakah kau mau beramah-tamah pada orang yang ingin menghancurkan hidupmu ? jika iya, maka Luhan akan dengan senang hati melemparmu ke dalam jurang karena otakmu berpikir tidak rasional. Bahkan kosakata 'idiot' tidak akan mampu mewakilkan.

Pertanyaan sengit Luhan menampar akal sehat Sehun untuk segera kembali dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Sehun bernafas, berpaling sejenak demi menyingkirkan air mata bodohnya.

_Ini bukan ilusi, tetapi mengapa rasa sakit itu masih ada ?_

Menyembunyikan perasaan kalut, bibir Sehun menyeringai sinis pada Luhan yang menghempaskan sejumlah lembar won kepada sopir taksi. Kini Luhan memperbaiki ransel dibahunya secara serampangan dan menyeret koper. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni Sehun namun ejekan pemuda itu membuat Luhan berhenti ditempat dan ingin sekali menuangkan bensin, membakarnya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada merendahkan setelah sopir taksi hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lampu mobil Sehun masih menyala hingga ia tahu jika urat pada pelipis Luhan mulai bersaing mencuat keluar.

"Ya" sahutnya kasar sekaligus jengah. Luhan balik menatap tajam pada Sehun, "Seharusnya kau senang karena aku tidak mati dan telah kembali, jadi kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghancurkanku dan juga Jongin."

Sehun mendengus dibalik tawa pahit, "Apa aku harus bertepuk tangan atas kegigihanmu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Ancamanmu bahkan tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Sekalipun kau memberiku segenggam neraka, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku hancur."

"Oh, wow." Sehun berseru, bersedekap dan bersandar pada pintu mobil. "Hanya omong kosong inikah yang kau dapatkan setelah bersembunyi selama 1 minggu ?"

"Aku tidak sembunyi." Luhan menyatakan dengan jelas. "Bisakah kau memberiku bukti bahwa ayahku benar-benar telah tewas ?"

Sehun tercekat, tidak pernah menduga pertanyaan seperti ini akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Membiarkan pertanyaan tersebut menggaung di udara, Sehun berusaha keras mempertahankan raut batunya. "Bukti yang aku miliki adalah Jongin. Bukankah kalian sangat dekat ? Kau bisa menginterogasinya kapanpun kau mau dan aku mengingatkanmu agar jangan terkejut setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kim Jongin hanya seorang pengecut."

"Aku tidak akan terkejut." Luhan melepaskan kopernya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Bagiku pengecut itu adalah kau." Tuduhnya. "Kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahku telah tewas jadi kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuktikannya padaku ? dan haruskah aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa mengenal ayahku sementara dia sudah tidak kembali sejak 13 tahun lalu." Langkah Luhan semakin dekat, punggung Sehun menabrak pintu besi. Tidak ada jalan melarikan diri sementara Luhan telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menyipitkan mata menghakimi, "Siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Selama 17 tahun hidup, Sehun baru 2 kali merasakan hawa ketakutan sekuat ini. Pertama yaitu insiden kematian Zoumi. Kedua yaitu ketika keluarga Jongin meninggalkannya dan nampaknya jumlah itu bertambah 1 lagi ketika Luhan kembali dengan membawa perbedaan besar. Tidak ada Luhan yang cengeng, tidak ada Luhan yang takut pada dunia.

Sosok yang Sehun lihat memang sama namun keberanian yang terpanjar dari manik Luhan seratus kali lipat lebih mengintimidasi. Akan tetapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia gemetar dengan gertakan amatir semacam ini. Maka dari itu Sehun memutar posisi dengan menghimpit Luhan membentur pintu mobilnya, menghempaskan telapak tangan disekeliling Luhan. Bertindak seolah ia tengah memenjara bayi _predator_.

Sementara itu Luhan menyadari posisinya berada dalam kungkungan Sehun, jarak wajah yang tercipta hanya memunculkan sedikit spasi. Nafas panas saling menerpa dan darah berdesir cepat. Untuk sementara Luhan merasa paru-parunya mengecil, tetapi ia bisa mengatasinya dengan sangat baik.

Memandang Sehun tepat pada retina kelamnya, Luhan menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau mau mengancamku dengan cara yang sama lagi ?"

Sehun menggeleng, mempertahankan ketajaman matanya agar tidak terkalahkan dalam permainan adu pandang yang mendadak terasa menarik. Jemari Sehun naik ke atas, membelai pipi lembut Luhan dalam sentuhan seringan kapas. "Pertanyaanmu seperti mengharapkan aku untuk melakukannya sekali lagi."

_Anak setan ini !_

Bibir tipis Luhan mendesis tertahan, kedekatan ini tak ayal membuat dirinya merasa gerah. Ingin menonjok Sehun agar terjengkang ke belakang tetapi Luhan cukup tahu diri bahwa tenaganya tidak akan mampu. Jadi mari melanjutkan lontaran kata-kata penuh kecaman. "Salah apa Jongin padamu hingga kau melakukan ini padaku ? pada kami ?"

"Sangat sederhana. Karena aku membencinya dan Jongin menyukaimu."

"Dan kenapa kau baru berulah sekarang setelah Jongin resmi menjadi pewaris Kim Group ?"

"_Well, _sebenarnya aku membenci Jongin sejak dulu." Sehun bertukas, sementara mata Luhan menyipit curiga. Sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Sehun yang terdengar terlalu berbelit tanpa kepastian.

Luhan masih merasakan jemari panas Sehun merayapi pipinya, mencoba menepis dan gagal karena Sehun dengan mudah membaca gerak-gerik Luhan. Menahan tangannya dan mencengkeram disisi tubuh. Luhan mendesah jengkel, "Jauhkan tanganmu atau aku akan semakin membencimu."

Diluar dugaan, Sehun malah memajukan wajah secepat kilat menghapus spasi diantara mereka. Luhan reflek tersedak udara, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Takut jika Sehun melakukan pelecehan lagi namun untungnya pemuda tersebut berhenti tepat saat ujung hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Sehun terkekeh kecil dengan respon Luhan dan berbisik, "Apa kau tahu jika lawan dari cinta bukanlah benci, tetapi rasa tidak peduli. Kuharap kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku dengan debaran jantung sekeras ini."

_Sialan !_

_Jantung sialan !_

_Sehun sialan !_

Menarik bibir membentuk seringai tipis, Luhan menatap Sehun. "Jantungmu juga berdebar keras. Kuharap kau tidak jatuh cinta pada musuhmu."

"Tidak akan." Sehun tersenyum. "Tetapi memberimu ciuman selamat datang akan terlihat lebih baik." Godanya.

"YAH ! menjauh dariku !" bentak Luhan setengah memekik. Melihat Sehun tidak menanggapi perintah mutlaknya, Luhan mulai panas dan nekat menginjak kaki Sehun. Dengan begitu ia terbebas, membiarkan Sehun melompat ke belakang kemudian membungkuk memijat kakinya.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku." Sehun mendesis, Luhan mengendikkan bahu cuek. Tersenyum menang sembari berderap menghampiri kopernya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, Luhan !" peringat Sehun sekali lagi namun Luhan masih menolak untuk peduli. Biarkan saja lelaki _setan _itu kesakitan dan semoga saja turun hujan badai sebentar lagi. _How wonderfull, _akan sangat menghibur jika Luhan menemukan Sehun terkapar sekarat didepan rumahnya.

Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih tenggelam dalam kesakitan, Luhan membawa langkah tenang menaiki tangga besi. Menghirup udara, menikmati suasana sejenak dengan terus menarik koper besarnya. Begitu mencapai pintu, Luhan dibuat mematung dengan kedua mata membola terkejut. Malah sebagian besar didominasi oleh kekesalan kemudian ia berteriak marah, "SIAL ! SIAPA YANG MERUSAK PINTU RUMAHKU ?!"

Dan karena yang ada disini adalah Sehun maka Luhan berlari ke pagar terdekat. Melongok melihat Sehun dibawah sana yang berdiri setengah membungkuk. "Brengsek ! sebenci inikah dirimu padaku hingga dengan liciknya kau menghancurkan pintuku ?!

Sehun mendongak untuk menemukan geraman kesal Luhan diatasnya. "Kau menuduhku ?!" tanyanya dan Luhan mendengus. "Aku tahu jika aku membencimu tapi aku tidak selicik itu apalagi sampai merusak pintu rumah kumuhmu."

"Rumahku tidak kumuh dasar kau anak setan ! Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Dengan apa ? kau ingin aku mengencanimu ?!"

"Aku lebih memilih diculik dan dipukuli sampai busuk daripada harus berkencan denganmu." Luhan mengacungkan jari tengah kepada Sehun. "_Fuck you !_" kemudian berbalik dan tidak muncul lagi tentunya dengan meninggalkan suara bantingan pintu sekeras ledakan meriam.

Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak percaya, mengernyit ketika sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba menyiram kepalanya secara keseluruhan. Menyebabkan seragam yang masih melekat pada tubuh turut basah kuyup dan ia menengadah ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Betapa jengkelnya ia setelah mendapati Luhan bertopang dagu pada pagar besi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah ember dengan gaya luar biasa menyebalkan. Sehun sungguh ingin membantingnya disuatu tempat. "Ooppss, maaf. Kukira kau sudah pergi dari sana." Kicaunya tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Barisan gigi Sehun bergemeletuk menahan makian yang sudah berjejalan didalam rongga tenggorokan, rautnya memerah kesal dan tanpa segan mengangkat jari tengah ke udara. "_Fuck you, little shit of deer !_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 15/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee..._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog, gaya penulisan atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika sekarang adalah waktunya syuting drama, maka Luhan akan diminta untuk memainkan adegan dramatis seperti berdiri di depan gerbang Wufan Highschool sembari tersenyum menatap langit biru. Berusaha menggambarkan melalui sorot mata cerah bahwa dirinya yang kembali ke tempat ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Ini nyata. Bukan ilusi. Bukan mainan.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan yang telah kembali dengan membawa segenap keberanian baru tidak akan berperan semelankolis itu. Ia hanya melangkah sesantai mungkin, mengabaikan ratusan mata yang menatap horror padanya seolah Luhan adalah terdakwa kasus pembunuhan atau lebih cenderung menyerupai seseorang yang baru lolos dari kematian.

_Ini gila ! kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu ?_

Menarik nafas menenangkan rasa gugup berlebihan, Luhan memilih tetap berjalan lurus. Mengacuhkan mereka dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa. Pelan-pelan mengutuk halaman Wufan Highschool yang luasnya sudah separuh dunia, letih dan tidak berhenti mengomeli didalam hati pada pemilik sekolah sialan ini.

Luhan hanya berharap ia tidak bertemu Kris karena sudah letih dan tidak ingin bermain tangkap lari. Semoga saja secara ajaib kepala Kris telah terantuk sesuatu hingga naga pirang itu lupa ingatan.

Terus-menerus memanjatkan doa konyol didalam hati, suara pekikan berisik menelusup ke dalam indera pendengaran membuatnya penat karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Luhan hanya melirik mereka sebelah mata, meski sesungguhnya ingin berlari.. ingin menghilang saja.

Tetapi sebelum 1 rencana berhasil diputuskan, sepasang tangan lancang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Luhan menelan ludah kasar, apalagi saat nafas hangat itu sudah berhembus menggelitik leher sekaligus daun telinganya.

Praduga Luhan hanya jatuh pada seorang setan cabul dan siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun. Maka Luhan berupaya membalikkan tubuh namun setan ini menahan tubuhnya dan berbisik lembut. "Selamat datang Luhan, aku merindukanmu." _Tunggu ! ini bukan suara Sehun._

Merasakan pelukan sedikit mengendur, Luhan berbalik dan tanpa sadar senyum cerah pada bibirnya mulai mengembang sempurna. Ia lupa akan segalanya. Lupa akan kekecewaannya. Lupa bahwa seharusnya ia menjauhi orang ini lebih daripada orang lain. Akan tetapi Luhan malah dengan senang hati sekaligus haru menghambur pada orang itu dan memeluk lehernya terlampau erat.

"Aku membencimu Jongin. Aku membencimu sampai ingin membunuhmu. _Bogosipho.._"

Jongin tersenyum seterang matahari pagi, seindah langit biru, semenawan sayap kupu-kupu. Menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata yang terkejut dengan kembalinya pasangan itu, Jongin menjauhkan diri namun tetap tidak mau melepaskan Luhan yang setengah mati sudah ia rindukan. Maka Jongin menyabotase salah satu lengan Luhan dan si gadis tidak keberatan.

"Kukira aku akan mati karena terlalu merindukanmu." Jongin menggumam serius dan Luhan terkikik disebelahnya. "Bisakah kau mencubitku bahwa ini bukan mimpi ?"

"Kau ingin cubitan disebelah mana ?"

Jongin memposisikan diri menghadap Luhan, memenjara kedua tangan lembut gadis itu sembari berjalan mundur. "Dipipiku." Beritahunya.

Salah satu alis Luhan naik ke atas, "Bagaimana aku bisa mencubitmu jika kau menguci tanganku seperti ini ?"

"Banyak cara untuk mencubitku."

Sudut bibir Luhan menyeringai imut. Ia dengan cepat mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi Jongin. "Seperti ini ?" tanyanya jahil sedangkan Jongin terkekeh senang.

"Apa kita resmi menjadi pasangan hari ini ?"

Luhan menggeleng menggodanya, sementara Jongin memberengut dan berpindah disisi Luhan. Berjalan mundur terlalu berbahaya, bisa-bisa punggungnya menabrak sekaligus melukai seseorang.

"Kau ingin aku membaca keras-keras isi surat yang kau tinggalkan padaku ?" Jongin bertanya, melepaskan tangan Luhan. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya dimana benda itu adalah surat Luhan dan mata si gadis melebar ketika Jongin mengambil nafas dalam. Bersiap membaca rentetan kalimat disana. "Jongin-ah, aku menc—Hmmpphh"

Telapak tangan Luhan dengan segera membekap mulut Jongin. Mengutuk tingkah mengesalkan pemuda ini yang sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang sekali lagi. "YAH ! selesaikan kalimat itu dan kau akan kehilangan kepalamu."

"Akhhmmpphh tidakhmmpph bihmmps bernapashmmpph.."

"Kau bilang apa Jongin ?"

"Uhukmm.. akhhmmpphh."

"Apa ?"

Jongin menampik tangan Luhan kemudian bernafas serakah, melotot sedikit pada Luhan yang justru malah menertawainya. "Kekasih jahat." Cibir Jongin membuat tawa renyah Luhan semakin meledak. Koridor yang mereka lalui serasa ditumbuhi bunga-bunga imajiner dan ribuan kupu-kupu elok berterbangan kesana-kemari. Jongin mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup dahi Luhan dalam waktu lama. "Maafkan aku, aku juga mencintaimu. Tahu jika pesan yang kau tinggalkan ternyata seindah ini maka harusnya aku membaca suratmu sejak lama. Kau membuatku bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

"Apa dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua ?" Suara celetukkan jengah seseorang mengembalikan kesadaran 2 insan yang baru saja terlibat dalam pengakuan. Luhan mengerjap dan mendorong dada Jongin malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah delima, menciptakan sensasi ingin mencubit pada siapapun yang melihat betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat ini.

"Dunia ini juga milikku asal kalian tahu." Tegas Jongdae mengayunkan genggaman tangannya dengan Xiumin. Sementara itu mata Xiumin sedikit berair dibalik senyum lembutnya. Ia melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jongdae dan merengkuh bahu Luhan sembari mengomelinya panjang dikali lebar. "Idiot ! kemana kau pergi selama ini huh ?! apa kau tidak tahu jika kami mecarimu sampai frustasi. Bahkan Kyungsoo kehilangan sifat abstarknya selama beberapa hari gara-gara kau. Untung saja 2 hari yang lalu Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan segera kembali. Sial ! kupikir aku akan benar-benar membunuh Jongin karena—"

Mendengar kicauan khawatir sekaligus lega Xiumin yang tidak akan bisa diatasi selama 24 jam ke depan, Jongdae menanggapi dengan putaran bola mata bosan tetapi tampangnya berhiaskan pelangi. Jongin menyeringai padanya dan menyenggol bahu Jongdae, "Xiumin sudah resmi menjadi kekasihmu sekarang ?"

Kepala Jongdae mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Kulihat Luhan juga sudah menjadi kekasih resmimu sekarang."

"Aku butuh traktiran." Jongin bersiul.

"Tidak ada traktiran untuk siapapun." Jongdae membantah. "Dia membuatku sakit kepala karena ingin hubungan ini disembunyikan sampai kumpulan manusia tolol yang membully-nya berhasil ditemukan."

"Kau butuh bantuan ?"

"Apa kau memiliki waktu untuk membantuku ?" Jongdae balik bertanya dengan mata melirik pada Luhan yang sibuk berpelukan _teletubbies _dengan Xiumin dan BaekTao yang entah muncul dari mana. Jongdae berkedip-kedip bingung karena tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai bergumul. Untungnya si hyper Chanyeol tidak muncul dan memeluk Luhan seenak jidat. Tulang pipinya pasti terancam lagi karena Jongin akan dengan senang hati menjadi pacar idaman yang mendaratkan sekepal tinju pada pipinya yang sudah menderita memar-memar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu. Semua umurku akan aku gunakan untuk berada disisi Luhan setiap saat."

"Apa kau juga akan memandikannya, mengganti popoknya, menyuapinya dan menimangnya ketika tidur ?"

Jongin merengut, "Permisi aku bukan penjaga bayi."

"Dan permisi Luhan lebih memilih menendang pantatmu daripada harus berada disisimu setiap saat. Wajahmu terlalu membosankan untuk terus-menerus dilhat. Contohnya aku yang melihatmu setiap hari selama 8 tahun sudah sangat membuatku bosan padamu."

"Aish… kau menghancurkan hari indahku. Hei, _Ladies _berikan Luhan padaku. Dia bukan boneka berbulu yang bisa kalian peluk seperti itu." Jongin merebut Luhan paksa. Menciptakan kerutan kesal pada wajah XiuBaekTao yang membeo, ingin merampas Luhan dari kungkungan Jongin.

Dan akting Xiumin ft Jongdae dimulai dari hari ini. Mereka tadi bergandengan tangan berhubung karena koridor cukup sepi dan menghalau agar Xiumin tidak mengganggu moment Jongin Luhan yang tengah berciuman dahi mesra.

Ke-6 orang itu berpisah dipersimpangan koridor dengan wajah tidak rela Xiumin Jongdae yang tampil sebagai pemandangan baru, hanya Jongin dan Luhan yang tahu jika kini mereka telah berkomitment untuk bersama selamanya. Jongdae memilih rute lain karena ia adalah senior anak-anak itu.

Sementara Xiumin bersedih dan sesekali tersenyum sepanjang jalan, BaekTao menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya kemudian beralih membicarakan pegangan tangan Luhan dan Jongin yang tidak sekalipun terlepas. Berasumsi bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah pemikiran yang sangat tepat. Tidak perlu bertanya.

Kejutan lain menanti Luhan ketika ia mencapai kelas, semua mata secara serentak menatap Luhan solah-olah mengulitinya dan berusaha mencari kebenaran bahwa Luhan yang mata mereka lihat adalah nyata. Mengabaikan mata mengintimidasi itu sekali lagi, Luhan beringsut duduk di bangkunya dimana Wufan Highschool telah memecah satu bangku menjadi berkapasitas 1 orang.

Kyungsoo yang semula duduk bertopang dagu di meja Sehun memutar kepala dengan gerakan lamban ala bintang film. Mengedipkan mata sampai jutaan kali sementara Luhan yang duduk didepan sudah berbalik ke belakang, menumpu dagu sama seperti Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus pada mata sahabatnya dengan sunggingan senyum terimut yang pernah ada.

"Aku pasti gila." Kyungsoo mendesah. Menggeleng. Berkedip. "Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu dengan mataku ? aku pasti gila."

"Hai, kurcaci. Aku merindukan tingkah abstrakmu."

"Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Telingaku pasti gila. Apa kau sudah mati ?" tanya Kyungsoo tolol. Menoleh pada barisan teman-temannya yang terkikik aneh. "Apa kalian juga melihat arwah Luhan bergentayangan disini ? ia pasti marah karena Baekhyun selama 1 minggu terakhir dengan lancang menempati kursinya. Oh diva jadi-jadian, aku tidak bersalah jadi jangan menghantuiku." Kyungsoo mempertemukan telapak tangan memanjatkan doa-doa konyol sementara Tao terbahak dan memukul kepalanya.

"Luhan sudah benar-benar kembali bodoh !"

Kyungsoo mengaduh, melontarkan tatapan membunuh sejenak kepada Tao. Segera kembali memandangi Luhan didepannya. Bibir Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur membentuk senyum lebar sampai telinga. Ia segera melompat dari kursi Sehun dan menghadiahi pelukan mematikan kepada Luhan sampai sahabatnya terbatuk-batuk heboh.

Kyungsoo yang terlalu senang tidak peduli sekalipun Luhan mati, ia hanya terus memeluk Luhan sekuat baja sembari menjerit-jerit ala fangirl K-pop. "UWAAAAA... DIVA JADI-JADIANKU TELAH KEMBALI, SAHABATKU KEMBALI. NYAWAKU KEMBALI. AWAS JIKA SAMPAI KAU BERANI MENINGGALKAN JONGIN LAGI. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMATAHKAN SELURUH TULANGMU DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU !"

"Yah ! lepaskan-uhukk-aku-uhukuhuuk, Kyungsoo idiot !"

…

"_Nak, _kenapa kau melewatkan kelasmu ?"

_Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa hubungan buruk dengan ayahnya dimulai sejak 13 tahun saat setelah Sehun menceritakan bahwa Hankyung muncul di lokasi kejadian kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari kamar Sehun dengan raut wajah gelap._

"Oh Sehun !"

_Keesokan harinya perubahan itu dimulai. Keluarga Jongin sudah lenyap pekan lalu, Sehun sering melihat ayahnya duduk diam menghadap jendela dengan raut gelap yang masih sama. Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak juga memeluk Sehun seperti biasa._

"_Nak, _aku memanggilmu… Hei !"

_Hari dan minggu berlalu, Sehun yang semula percaya pada janji Jongin bahwa dia akan segera kembali mulai patah harapan dan mengikuti jejak ayahnya dengan merenung didalam kamar. Seringkali menangis dan berteriak, terkadang juga melukai dirinya sendiri. _

_Saat itu dokter berujar dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, "Maaf, tapi Tuan Muda Sehun menderita depresi berat." _

_Hanya ketika itu terjadi, Kyuhyun berlari menuju Sehun dan memeluknya dengan air mata meleleh._

"YAHHH ! SEHUN… !"

_Kemudian hari ini berganti menjadi hari esok, saat itulah semua kekacauan dimulai. Pasukan polisi mengepung rumah Sehun dan menyeret ayahnya keluar._

_Sehun sekali lagi merasa ditinggalkan dalam hidupnya._

_Ia menunggu Zoumi._

_Ia menunggu Jongin._

_Dan ia menunggu Kyuhyun._

_1 minggu kemudian, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk melalui pintu utama dengan wajah kusut, Sehun yang tengah duduk dipangkuan ibunya merengek meminta naik ke gendongan ayahnya dan anugerah seolah datang karena Kyuhyun mengangkat Sehun dan memeluknya._

_Air mata hangat ayahnya jatuh sekali lagi dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi hanya meringkuk didada ayahnya._

_Saat itu Kyuhyun berbisik pelan ke telinga kecil Sehun, "Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah kepada Appa untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang kau ketahui. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Jongin cepat kembali."_

_Jongin memang kembali beberapa tahun kemudian, tetapi dia bukanlah Kim Jongin yang Sehun kenal. _

_Sehun juga bukan lagi Kim Sehun yang Jongin kenal karena marganya telah berganti dengan marga ibunya, yaitu Oh._

_Sederhananya, keluarga Kim telah terpecah menjadi 2 bagian dan 2 perusahaan dimana mereka menyebutnya sebagai Kim Group dan Oh Corporation. _

_2 perusahaan yang pemiliknya dikabarkan terlibat dalam permusuhan sengit bahkan nyawa merupakan hal yang terlalu murah. Saling membunuh dan melibatkan anak-anak tidak berdosa, menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan kakaknya, Jongin kehilangan adiknya dan Luhan kehilangan ayahnya._

_Dan mereka bertiga kehilangan kepercayaan kepada orang tua._

_Semua menjadi kacau balau hingga Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya__—_

"YAHHH ! SEHUN, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENGACUHKANKU HUH ?!" Kris menyemburkan seluruh kekesalan dan meninju punggung Sehun pelan. Sehun yang semula tenggelam dalam kubangan suram masalalu berbalik, memandangi Kris dengan dahi mengerut.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku seperti itu ? Aku punya 2 telinga Kris."

"Ya, kau punya 2 telinga rusak parah." Maki Kris mengikuti Sehun yang sudah melangkah lagi. "Kau melamun ?" tanyanya dan Sehun mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku sekali lagi terjebak dalam sarapan mencekam bersama orang tuamu." Kris memberitahu dengan desahan penat. Sehun meliriknya dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa kau menikmati sarapan dirumahku ?"

"Sangat menikmati sampai-sampai aku ingin mencongkel mataku sendiri. Orang tuamu dan kau adalah perpaduan mematikan."

"Pujian yang bagus." Tanggap Sehun sambil lalu. Sembari berjalan, lengan Kris tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan panas Sehun. Seketika ia terlonjak kaget. "YAH ! kau demam _Nak _!" serunya keras sudah seperti sosok ayah yang khawatir pada anaknya. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Aku tahu jika aku demam, jadi kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku dan tidak pergi berlatih basket sana ?!"

"Aku mengikutimu karena khawatir Oke. Orang tuamu bilang kau kemarin tidak makan seharian."

"Oh, wow. Mereka peduli padaku. Mengejutkan." Sehun berseru bosan. Kesedihan sedikit demi sedikit terdorong keluar bersama dengan siklus bernafasnya namun Sehun masih merasa sesak.

"_Nak, _ku anjurkan kau untuk makan dan istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Aku tahu jika kau membenci ayahmu tapi jangan merusak diri sendiri seperti ini. Ketololanmu sudah menyerupai manusia patah hati, apa Kyungsoo mencampakanmu ?"

Mendengar ejekan ala Kris yang memang memuakkan, Sehun memelototkan mata. Menghujani Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo dan berhenti mengkhawatirkanku Kris. Kau sudah mirip dengan ayahmu yang memiliki gelar 'pemaksa'.

"Hei, jangan bawa Pak Tua kemari." Kris membantah. "Aku sahabatmu satu-satunya jadi sudah wajib bagiku untuk memerintahmu."

"_Well,_ aku punya sahabat lain selain kau."

"Siapa ?"

Sehun terdiam, mata berkedip sementara otak demamnya berpikir dan ia merasa dibodohi karena sekalipun Sehun akrab dengan para senior, Sehun hanya memandang mereka sebagai teman. Bukan sahabat sebagaimana ia menganggap posisi Kris seperti itu.

Malu dengan perkataannya, Sehun nyaris saja kalah dalam adu debat. Untungnya Suho melintas disaat yang tepat dan Sehun memanggilnya. "Suho, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

Mata sayu Suho mengerjap beberapa kali. Mematung ditempatnya berdiri dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata penuh dendam milik Kris. Jadi Suho hanya menjawab, "Aku sibuk Sehun." Kemudian ia pergi dan Sehun ingin sekali menendangnya.

_Dasar manusia tidak peka ! Semoga tim sepak bolamu kalah !_

Belum menyerah, Chanyeol kebetulan muncul dari ujung koridor. Membawa setumpuk buku dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun memanggilnya. "Chanyeol ?"

"Jika kau tidak berniat membantu maka jangan memanggilku. Kau tahu, ini berat."

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah lenyap dan Sehun mendesah kalah sementara Kris mengulas senyum mengejek selebar dunia.

"Oke, kau sahabatku satu-satunya." Kata Sehun dan Kris masih meminta kelanjutan jadi Sehun bernafas sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah… aku akan istirahat di ruang kesehatan dan kau bisa pergi dengan tenang." Tukasnya kesal, menendang pintu ruang kesehatan yang ternyata ada disampingnya dan berjalan masuk sedangkan Kris memberi Sehun gelengan kepala dan beberapa decakan lidah.

"Dasar bocah ! mengakui perasaan jika aku adalah satu-satunya saja kenapa harus sesulit itu. Augh, pemalu."

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan kepala Sehun muncul dari sana. "Kris aku dengar itu !" Sehun membentak.

"Apa ? Kau mau marah ? Bukankah aku benar jika kau adalah pemalu."

"Sialan ! Kau membuat kepalaku pecah."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sadis _Nak. _Jika memang kau tidak bisa memperbaiki sifat kasarmu setidaknya berhentilah memelototkan mata iblismu itu."

"Teruslah berbicara seperti mulut perempuan !"

"Ya, dan teruslah marah-marah seperti perempuan." balas Kris tidak mau kalah. "Jika saja aku punya adik perempuan, kau adalah tipe pria yang sangat aku hindari. Aku sungguh tidak rela jika sampai adikku jatuh cinta pada _mood _suram seperti dirimu."

"Lawakanmu seratus kali lipat lebih lucu dibanding Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menolakku. Kau adalah tipe kakak cerewet merepotkan yang paling aku hindari dalam hidupku. Lagipula kau tidak punya adik perempuan."

"Siapa tahu ibu tiriku sedang hamil sekarang. Aku akan berdoa setiap malam semoga bayinya adalah perempuan."

"Dengan begitu usia kami akan terpaut 17 tahun. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku bukan _pedo_ _! Brengsek !_"

Perdebatan konyol itu ditutup dengan Sehun membanting pintu dan Kris terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya, Kris tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengganggu Sehun. Sedikit merusak hari Sehun adalah hobi Kris yang memang sudah mendarah daging dan akan seperti sandal tanpa alas jika sampai Kris lupa tidak melakukannya 1 kali saja dalam 1 hari.

Bagi Kris, Sehun bukanlah remaja berbahaya meski Sehun seringkali berkata kasar dan mengacuhkan orang lain seolah dia raja dan yang lain hanya rakyat jelata. Sehun adalah sahabat sekaligus adik, oleh karena itu Kris memiliki cita-cita mulia bak seorang ayah yang ingin selalu melindungi dan percaya kepada anaknya.

Mematuhi nasehat Kris, Sehun berbaring di ranjang. Memejamkan mata berupaya untuk tidur mengistirahatkan fisik dan psikis sejenak, tetapi kegiatan itu diiterupsi oleh suara pintu berderit terbuka.

Mengira yang masuk adalah Kris, Sehun bangun. Mendengus jengkel serta menyiapkan umpatan terbaik namun sayangnya apa yang telah Sehun persiapkan harus terbuang sia-sia kala _pengganggu tersayangnya _menyibak gorden disekeliling ranjang dan berdiri mematung dengan mata sembab memandang kosong pada Sehun yang mengernyitkan dahi padanya.

Mata letih Sehun melihat satu air mata terjatuh, tidak ada isakan yang keluar namun air mata kian membanjir menyerupai aliran sungai. Kepiluan perlahan merasuk ke dalam diri Sehun dan mereka terus berpandangan dalam diam hingga salah satunya bergerak terlebih dulu, meringkuk dalam dada Sehun dan menumpahkan seluruh cairan kesedihannya disana.

"Sehun-ah… Jongin dan Luhan, mereka.. _huks.._"

"Mereka menyakitimu." Sela Sehun cepat. Kyungsoo mengangguk lirih. Kedua bibirnya gemetaran akibat menahan agar isakannya tidak lolos keluar. Sementara itu Sehun mendengus singkat, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ?" tanya Sehun sinis, mengabaikan sakit kepalanya.

"Itu karena _huks_ aku mencintai Jongin dan.. _huks _aku menyayangi Luhan."

"Kenapa kau harus mencintai dan menyayangi orang yang selalu menyakitimu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu. Mereka berharga untukku."

"Berharga ?" Sehun tertawa hambar. "Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu." Kata Sehun dingin sembari menjauhkan diri tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dan terus menangis. Sehun terpaksa membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti ini. "Apa sulitnya kau mengatakan pada Jongin jika kau mencintainya dan demi neraka ! Berhenti menipu semua orang dengan terus memakaiku sebagai alat."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu." Kyungsoo mendongak, paras imutnya telah basah oleh air mata yang meluber kemana-mana. Sehun berdecak jijik sedangkan Kyungsoo menggumam, "Kau juga berharga bagiku."

Kepala Sehun menggeleng-geleng penat. Terlalu jengkel menghadapi tingkah Kyungsoo yang selalu berubah-ubah setiap detik. Semakin lama bukannya semakin paham malah Sehun merasa semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya Kyungsoo inginkan.

"Dengar, aku musuhmu."

"Kau adalah musuh yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa ?!" Sehun bicara setengah membentak.

"Aku tahu jika kau adalah musuhku tapi tidakkah kau pernah berpikir jika semua perkataan pedas yang kau katakan justru lebih seperti kau gunakan untuk menghiburku."

"Nah, kau mulai kehilangan akal sehatmu." Sehun membantah keras. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang ?"

"Tidak." Tukas Kyungsoo disela isakannya. "Biarkan seperti ini. Kumohon biarkan seperti ini Sehun-ah."

Bibir tipis Sehun meloloskan desisan kecil, keinginan untuk segera membunuh Kyungsoo meracuni pikirannya. Tetapi karena demam, Sehun tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk sekedar menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembakkannya pada kepala Kyungsoo hingga tembus.

Demam benar-benar membuat fisiknya lemah. Sehun diam-diam mengutuk kecerobohannya karena tidak mengisi perut sejak kemarin. Ia tidak bisa menelan nasi dengan baik mengetahui bahwa mata ayahnya selalu menatap tajam pada Sehun dalam setiap menit. Tanpa melontarkan satu katapun, itu menyakitkan sekaligus membangkitkan rasa ingin berteriak.

"Kau masih ingin keras kepala tidak mau melepaskanku ?"

"Ya, aku adalah keras kepala kedua setelah kau."

Sehun mendesah, lelah. "Kalau begitu berbaringlah." Perintahnya menepuk kasur yang ia duduki sementara mata sembab Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali. Rasa terbakar dari bawah pori-pori kulit mendadak menginvasi daging pipi. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih menepuk kasur dengan gerakan pelan.

"K-kau serius ingin melakukannya bersamaku ? disini ?"

Sehun tertunduk dan nyaris saja mematahkan lehernya akibat terkejut. "Duh ! Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Kau-ingin-melakukannya." Kyungsoo mempertegas. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Melakukan apa ?"

"Ituuuu…"

"Itu apa ?"

"Ya, ituuuu…"

Menyadari apa 'ituuu' yang Kyungsoo maksud, Sehun memutar bola mata jengah. "Tsk ! sekalipun kau perempuan terakhir di dunia, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya denganmu. Bodoh !" Umpatnya serius. "Bukankah kau memaksa ingin menempeliku ? Aku sedang demam dan butuh tidur, jadi berbaringlah atau aku menendangmu keluar."

"Auw ! Untuk orang yang sedang kesal. Kau masih saja mempesona." Kyungsoo malah dengan senang hati menggodai Sehun. Sudah lupa total pada sakit hati dan air mata tololnya barusan.

Hiburan pedas Sehun terbukti sukses.

Setelah menutup gorden, Kyungsoo segera melompat ke atas ranjang. Menepuk-nepuk bantal dan tempat kosong disisinya. Mengisyaratkan agar Sehun cepat menyusul dan lelaki itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Tetapi karena Sehun butuh tidur dan Kyungsoo itu keras kepala, maka ia mengalah dengan berbaring disisi Kyungsoo dimana si hiper langsung memeluknya. Sehun tidak berhenti mengutuk di dalam hati, kian bertambah kesal karena hanya ada 1 bantal, hal itu membuat Sehun terpaksa berbagi bantal dengan si idiot Kyungsoo.

Sehun memejamkan kelopak mata panasnya sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik memainkan kemeja Sehun, memilin-milinnya dengan gaya bocah balita. Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas perlahan merayapi tubuhnya, ia tahu jika suhu tidak normal tersebut berasal dari tubuh Sehun.

Merasakan nafas sepanas bara api berhembus menerpa rambutnya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sebelum mendongak dan memanggil Sehun sangat lirih. "Sehun."

"Hm" jawab Sehun dengan gumaman pelan. Kedua matanya tetap terpejam.

"Kau demam ?"

"Sedikit."

"Cepatlah sembuh."

"Ya, jadi diamlah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Baik." Jawab Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Tapi karena ia adalah replika _larva _yang tidak bisa diam, maka Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun lagi menggunakan nada lirih yang sama.

"Sehun."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, matanya masih terpejam kemudian menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan erangan kesal. " Apa lagi ?"

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta ?"

"Padamu ?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa… aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Berhenti mengoceh dan tidurlah."

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Baiklah."

5 menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ruang kesehatan hanya berisi mereka berdua karena petugas medis tengah memiliki urusan dan hari ini absen. Penggantinya juga sedang melakukan rapat rutin.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mensyukuri itu. Ia tidak merasa mengantuk, tentunya sulit memaksa orang yang tidak mengantuk untuk tidur apalagi diam. Terutama orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Sehun berpura-pura tidur, membiarkan Kyungsoo terus bergerak-gerak dan memainkan kemejanya tanpa lelah. Diam-diam Sehun membuat catatan akan segera menggantung Kyungsoo setelah ini. Tepatnya setelah demamnya lenyap.

"Sehun…" panggil Kyungsoo untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. Kesabaran Sehun tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, sudah terbakar hangus dan mata tajamnya terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik, melemparkan senyum minta maaf.

"Tsk ! Sekarang apa lagi ?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Cicitnya sok imut. Sehun mendengus menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Apa itu masalahku jika kau tidak mengantuk ?"

Pertanyaan retoris, tetapi Kyungsoo malah mengangguk. Sehun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke suatu benda yang sangat keras agar pingsan saja. Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur akibat gangguan bocah sialan ini.

"Peluk aku." Ujar Kyungsoo kekanakan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun membuat pemuda pucat itu jengkel setengah mati. Keberadaan Kyungsoo malah membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

Malas berdebat terlalu lama, Sehun mendesah setengah hati. "Baiklah."

Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa sekaligus terasa amat sangat salah, Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Menarik gadis cerewet itu lebih dekat. Memeluknya kemudian menghirup nafas lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak lagi berulah.

Malah _pengganggu _yang tadi katanya tidak mengantuk itu ternyata telah tidur lebih dulu. Sehun hanya mendecakkan lidah kemudian pergi tidur tanpa hambatan. Namun jengkel.

.

.

.

-My High School, My Love-

.

.

.

Zitao tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama Chanyeol sembari mengumpati plastik hitam ditangannya tanpa henti. Itu hanya sebuah plastik, persetan dengan apa isinya. Yang jelas Tao benar-benar menumpahkan segala kejengkelannya pada benda hitam itu.

"Kemana sih bocah tengik itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba kabur setelah Luhan berkata bahwa ia dan Jongin sudah resmi berkencan. Itu memang mengejutkan tapi Kyungsoo yang menghilang seperti ini lebih mengejutkan." Tao melotot sadis pada plastiknya yang bergerak-gerak, "Ini idenya tapi dia menjebakku harus melakukannya denganmu. Idiot !"

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi menangkap kecoak itu terasa menjijikkan dan entah kenapa… menantang." Chanyeol menggumam senang. Tao bergidik, nyaris muntah.

"Untung saja Baekhyun tidak balas menyukai orang menjijikkan sepertimu. Jadi apa kau yang menangkap katak-katak ini ?" Tao menyodorkan plastiknya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeah, itu aku dan Kyungsoo yang menangkapnya."

"Ugh kalian pasangan kotor." Tao mendesis nista berlebihan. "Jika Xiumin tahu bahwa kita yang melakukan ini maka aku akan mengelak dan menunjuk kalian berdua sebagai dalangnya."

"Nah, tapi kau juga menyetujui cara ini agar Jongdae sunbae menjadi peka."

"Dan dia tidak pernah peka. Itu membuatku ingin menampar mukanya dengan alas sepatu."

"Wow, aku sangat mendukung niat muliamu." Chanyeol berseru "Aku aka menghitungnya sebagai pembalasan karena Jongdae meninju pipi menawanku."

"_Hello_… maaf menyinggungmu tapi kau tidak menawan samasekali."

Chanyeol sontak memberengut pada Tao, "Lalu siapa yang menawan ?"

"Aku" sahut suara laki-laki dari belakang. Chanyeol dan Tao memutar kepala serempak demi menemukan siapa yang menyelingi percakapan mereka. Tao tidak berhenti mendapat serangan jantung dan lebih parah lagi seolah penyakit jantungnya waktu kecil telah kambuh ketika pemilik suara itu meletakkan lengan diatas bahunya dan juga bahu Chanyeol.

"Hai, Panda Zitao." Sapa Kris menjatuhkan _wink _singkat kepada Tao yang gemetaran, _didalam hati._

"Sunbae tidak menyapaku ?" tanya Chanyeol memprotes iri.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris cepat dan Chanyeol kehilangan gairah hidup. Ia menghempaskan lengan Kris, bersedekap kaku. Pura-pura marah. Dan perlu Tao tegaskan bahwa itu tidak imut samasekali. Tao berharap Baekhyun kebetulan lewat dan muntah ke wajahnya.

"Apa itu Baby ? makanan ?" Kris menunjuk pada plastik yang digenggam Tao sangat erat, seerat ia menggenggam jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar. _Duh ! Kris memanggilku baby. Lucunyaaaaa…._

"Kau mau Kris ? ini sushi." Tao memberitahu akan tetapi nada yang ia gunakan terdengar sinis. Itu seperti Tao berusaha memarahi hatinya agar berhenti memuja Kris. _Ayolah hati, Kris itu musuh Luhan dan juga musuhmu._ _Berhenti terpesona padanya !_

"Sushi apanya ?!" Chanyeol membentak dan merampas Tao secara paksa. Itu membuat Kris sedikit merasa gerah dan ingin melempari Chanyeol dengan bola basket. Tetapi akal sehat Kris melarangnya. Terutama karena statusnya sekarang adalah calon suami Yixing.

"Ayo Tao, kita harus cepat melakukan ini. Kau tahu, aku ada rapat setelah istirahat dan Oh sial ! aku sudah berhari-hari tidak menemani Baekhyun makan siang. Apa menurutmu aku harus membeli bunga dulu didepan sana agar Baekhyun berhenti marah padaku ?"

"Asal kau tahu, Baekhyun lebih senang jika kau memberinya segelas racun."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip 2 kali. _Apa dia kelilipan ?_ "Racun ?" Chanyeol bertanya "Apakah itu minuman favorit Baekhyun ? dimana aku bisa membelinya ?"

"Yatuhan, kenapakaubisamenjadiketuaOSISdenganotaksebodohini!" sembur Tao beringas sampai ludahnya memuncrat ke wajah _menawan _Chanyeol.

Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol tangkap adalah kata OSIS. _Bercanda. Tapi mungkin saja._

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, berupaya mengusap-usapkan muka tampan penuh salivanya pada blazer Tao. Hal itu membuat dada seseorang terbakar hangus, dan Kris tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa cemburunya. "YACH ! bocah tiang listrik ! Jangan lakukan itu pada Baby Pandaku !" Kris berteriak, menyeret Tao dekat dengannya.

Keadaan ini menimbulkan perasaan déjà vu pada Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya meneliti tampang Kris yang sangat mirip dengan tampang Jongdae saat itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapat sebuah pencerahan dan menyeringai pada sunbaenya, "Jangan katakan jika kalian juga saling menyukai."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Tao dan Kris menjawab kompak, tapi berbeda. Tao dengan 'tidak' sementara Kris 'ya'.

"Apa maumu, sialan !" bentak Tao tidak terima meski hatinya sudah ditumbuhi ribuan bunga-bunga cinta.

"Tidak Baby. Maksudku tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Kris tersenyum membela diri. Sementara Tao sudah berada di tengah arena kejengkelannya. _Fuck ! beraninya kau mempermainkanku dasar naga pirang jelek bodoh ! Ambil nafas. Hembuskan !_ Tao memusatkan tenaga pada kaki kanan kemudian menabrakkannya pada _masa depan _Kris sekuat rasa kesalnya.

_**Jduuaackk !**_

"ARGHH ! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MANDUL !"

…

"…Kau tahu, aku sangat marah sekarang. Sangat marah sampai ingin mencekikmu dan memelukmu disaat bersamaan." Lay mengomel sembari berkacak pinggang. Menudingkan telunjuknya seperti sedang memarahi kasir yang ketahuan menggelapkan sejumlah uang. "Kau bilang hanya minta 3 hari tapi ini bahkan lebih dari seminggu. Dasar bocah ! kau mengacaukan keuangan kafeku. Sekarang kemari dan biarkan aku membunuhmu." Tutupnya menarik paksa tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Luhan hanya berharap tidak ada noda air mata lagi yang menodai seragamnya.

"Maaf." Cicit Luhan tulus. Tapi karena Lay sangaaaaaaat baik maka seniornya itu mengangguk. Menjauhkan diri dan tersenyum pada Luhan sembari mengelus bahunya. "Jika ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku. Oke. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak kabur lagi."

"Eonnie aku tidak—"

"Sunbae !"

"Huh ?!"

"Kita sedang di sekolah, jadi panggil aku Sunbae."

Luhan memutar bola mata bosan. "Baiklah. Sunbae, aku tidak kabur. Omong-omong, aku belum melihat Kris dan Sehun seharian. Apa mereka pindah sekolah ?"

Lay mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun (yang menjatuhkan kepala lemas pada meja) kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Kris sedang sibuk berlatih basket dan aku tidak tahu kemana Sehun. Mungkin tidur di atap. Dia sekarang berubah menjadi pembolos. Sayang sekali, padahal dia lebih pintar daripada kekasihmu."

"Apa semua pelukan yang kau dapatkan hari ini membuat otakmu kacau ?" Xiumin bertanya disela kunyahan makan siang, "Kau tidak seharusnya menanyakan dimana keberadaan musuhmu."

"Aku hanya sedang berantisipasi." Sahut Luhan cuek. Tersenyum pada Suho yang menghampiri mejanya bersama Jongin dan juga Jongdae. Mata Luhan secara tidak sengaja menangkap pancaran sorot mata sedih yang Suho tujukan kepada Lay selama beberapa detik, belum puas menerka apa yang terjadi, Luhan menyerah karena kini Xiumin menarik lengannya.

"Aku ingin kita bekerja sama mencari orang yang membully-ku." Kata Xiumin menyeret-nyeret Luhan. 5 langkah berlalu ia kembali lagi karena melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ayo kita mulai penyelidikan."

"Xiumin, aku sangat lelah hari ini." Rengek Baekhyun ogah-ogahan bangun dari kursi. Sebenarnya ia tidak seletih itu, ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya samasekali. Demi _holy shit ! _Baekhyun merindukan bualan Chanyeol. Baekhyun rindu menampar pipi Chanyeol. Terlalu merindu sampai-sampai seluruh sendi tubuh tidak mau berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

3 orang itu mengendap-endap menyerupai maling ayam menuju ruang loker. Entah otak mereka itu memang bodoh atau bahkan sudah dihuni sarang laba-laba, bukankah lebih mudah jika mengecek kamera CCTV ? Itu akan lebih cepat menemukan siapa pelakunya dan sayangnya mereka tidak sempat memikirkan cara itu dan pada akhirnya tetap mengendap-endap, menyedihkan.

Disatu sisi Baekhyun berusaha sembunyi dari fans-nya yang bisa berubah menjadi monster kapan saja. Terkadang menyangga kakinya dan terkadang juga mencelakai Chanyeol. Awas saja ! jika sampai Chanyeol terluka meskipun hanya 1 cm, Baekhyun benar-benar akan menghajar mereka sampai busuk.

Sementara Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kubangan balas dendam, Luhan tiba-tiba mendorong diri dan menggapai lengan Xiumin sekaligus Baekhyun sebab Kris melintas sembari membungkuk-bungkuk kesakitan.

Menghela nafas lega, ketiga remaja pintar tapi idiot itu akhirnya berhasil mencapai ruang loker yang hanya berisi beberapa gelintir siswa. Mengerucutkan bibir kecewa karena tidak ada wajah mencurigakan disana. Baekhyun memutuskan mewawancarai mereka, sedangkan Xiumin mendekati lokernya bersama Luhan.

Menyiapkan nafas, mempersiapkan diri dengan kejutan apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini. Xiumin menempelkan jari-jari pada pegangan loker dan kesabaran menunggu Luhan telah mencapai batas. Maka ia dengan berani menyingkirkan Xiumin dan membuka loker. Alangkah terkejutnya Luhan saat hewan kecil menjijikkan berlendir berlomba-lomba keluar dan sebagian menempel pada seragam. Mengenali bintang apa itu, Luhan seketika menjerit keras, "SIALAN ! KATAK… MEREKA MEMBULLY-MU DENGAN KATAK."

"YAHH ! LUHAN, MENJAUH DARI SANA MENJAUH. HYAAAA… TAPI JANGAN MENDEKAT PADAKU !" Xiumin berteriak histeris. Baekhyun dan beberapa siswa langsung melarikan diri ketakutan. Bahkan sempat saling bertabrakan dan terjungkal membentur lantai. Disisi lain Chanyeol dan Tao yang bersembunyi disuatu tempat terkikik setan, segera kabur dari sana demi mencegah kemungkinan akan ketahuan.

Ruang loker didominasi oleh jeritan panik Luhan dan juga Xiumin, Kris yang tadi merasa memiliki firasat bahwa dirinya melihat Luhan kini memperoleh keyakinan sebesar 100%. Ia yang memang belum pergi terlalu jauh memilih putar balik.

"Baiklah, timing yang tepat. Waktunya berburu !" Kris menggumam senang. Langsung ngacir menuju asal muasal keributan dan seringai dibibirnya melebar sampai telinga mendapati mangsanya tengah berlarian sambil melompat-lompat.

Kaget mendapati raksasa menatap tajam padanya, Luhan berhenti melompat ketakutan dan mengangkat telapak tangan menghalau langkah Kris yang semakin dekat. "Kris jangan kemari atau kau akan mati !"

Kris tertawa remeh, melangkah santai, "Bukan aku yang mati tapi kau"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kemari ! kau akan mati" kata Luhan lagi dan dia agak mundur kebelakang ketika Kris tiba-tiba membeku sebab merasakan sesuatu merayapi kakinya, naik keatas dan sampai dada. Seketika Kris menunduk untuk melihat apa yang menempeli bajunya dan sontak terkejut serta terpelanting kebelakang.

"YACH ! Bocah Rusaaa ! singkirkan hewan menjijikkan ini dariku ! singkirkan !" teriak Kris berlarian menghampiri Luhan sambil terus memukuli dadanya karena katak itu seperti berniat mempermainkan Kris dan jumlahnya malah bertambah satu lagi. Kris semakin histeris.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ! jangan mendekat padaku !" teriak Luhan balik dan berlari menjauh sembari menyeret lengan Xiumin.

Gagal mengendalikan diri, Luhan jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak seseorang dan seseorang itu sekarang tergeletak dilantai sedangkan Xiumin malah mengenaskan karena bibirnya mencium permukaan keras itu. _Oh bekas ciuman Jongdae_. Tangisnya pilu.

"Kenapa kau berlarian begini ?" tanya Jongin setelah berdiri. Mengulurkan tangan kepada Luhan bermaksud membantunya tetapi niat itu terbantahkan ketika sesosok raksasa mengambil tangan Jongin dan secara tega menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan katak yang bergelantungan pada kaos olahraganya.

Kris bernafas lega setelah katak-katak mengungsi sementara Jongin memelototkan mata kesal padanya.

"Kris ! itu menggelikan. Akh ! tanganku" pekik Jongin mengusap-usapkan jari pada baju Kris, membuat pemiliknya juga balas memelototi Jongin kemudian berpaling pada Luhan yang tengah membantu Xiumin berdiri.

"Bocah ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan katak-katak itu. Kau mau membunuhku ?! bukankah seharusnya aku yang membully-mu kenapa kau malah menyerangku duluan ?!"

"Nah, aku sudah memperingatimu bahwa kau akan mati jika mendekat. Aku tidak sedang membully-mu tapi seseorang membully Xiumin"

Kris berkedip, "Xiumin yang kekasih Jongdae idiot itu ?" dia melihat Xiumin "Ah jadi kekasih Jongdae itu kau ?"

"Sunbae tahu dari mana ?" Xiumin balas bertanya dan Kris menjawab, "Tentu saja dari mulut besar Jongdae."

Tinju Xiumin mendadak mengeras, kemudian berderap meninggalkan ruang loker sambil menggumam, "Jongdae akan mati hari ini….." sepanjang jalan.

"Seharusnya Xiumin menyesal telah berkencan dengan kakak bodohku." Jongin menggumam dengan mata terpaku pada punggung Xiumin yang sudah menjauh sementara Kris dan Luhan mendadak membentuk sebuah tim kemudian berteriak serentak "JONGIN, KATAKNYA MEMANJATI KEMEJAMU !"

"_What the fuck !_ katak ini menginjak pipiku !" pekik Jongin jijik. Kris-lah yang mengambil tindakan penyelamatan dan karena ia tidak mau menyentuh katak itu, maka Kris mendaratkan tinjuan pada pipi Jongin membuat kataknya melompat entah kemana dan Jongin terlempar kebelakang menabrak besi loker dengan tulang pipi berdenyut-denyut.

Jongin memijiti pipinya, mendongak pada Kris dengan rengutan jengkel setengah mati. "Setidaknya singkirkan katak itu dengan cara yang baik !"

Kris memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan bertingkah seolah-olah baru saja menghajar pimpinan mafia. Lagaknya sudah sangat angkuh macam pahlawan kesiangan. "Itu cara terbaik yang aku miliki" gumamnya kemudian pergi.

_Rasakan ! itu adalah balasan karena kau menghancurkan wajah Sehun._

Jongin mendengus berupaya berdiri tegak. Luhan menyadari bahwa ada memar di pipi Jongin lalu ia menggeser posisi kepala Jongin hingga bisa melihat pipinya lebih jelas. "Ya tuhan… pipimu memar. Kau terlihat seperti pecundang !"

"Uh, terimakasih. Kau sangat baik" jawab Jongin sarkastik sambil mengelus pipinya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan. Itu hanya salah satu ekspresi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu pecundang. Kau tidak seharusnya menganggap serius perkataanku." Bela Luhan pada diri sendiri lalu beralih menuntun lengan Jongin menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mencari apapun demi menghilangkan memar jelek dipipi kekasih barunya.

"Aku pergi ke China selama beberapa hari untuk mengunjungi kantor distrik pelatihan Bodyguard tempat ayahku berlatih dulu." Mulai Luhan sembari terus berjalan. Jongin tidak mencoba menghindari dialog ini, lagipula identitasnya sudah diketahui Luhan dan tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bersembunyi lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan disana ?"

"Hanya beberapa berkas yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi Jongin aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara keluarga kita, hanya saja aku memang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ayahku pergi bersama dengan ayahmu dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Entahlah, kurasa tidak adil jika aku melimpahkan semua kemarahan padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak Luhan. Kau tidak harus minta maaf padaku. Aku bersalah karena tidak mengatakan siapa diriku padamu. Maaf."

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sekarang." Luhan tersenyum. "Kau kekasihku."

"Kenapa kau sangat manis." Kata Jongin balas tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Luhan sekilas. "Apa lagi yang kau temukan di China ? Kabar mengenai keberadaan ibumu ?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya Ibuku masih tinggal di Korea. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dengan siapa ibuku menikah. Dia sudah bahagia Jongin, dan aku tidak seharusnya datang merusak kebahagiaan ibuku bukan ?"

"Untuk banyak alasan, aku tidak suka kau tinggal sendirian. Tetapi untuk 1 alasan, aku tidak ingin kau hidup bersama dengan orang yang meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi bersama ibumu karena 1 minggu sudah cukup membuatku gila."

"Apa kau sedang menggombal ?" kekeh Luhan menusuk-nusuk bahu Jongin dengan gaya imut.

"Aku belajar dari Chanyeol." sahutnya.

"Jongin" Luhan memanggil lirih dan Jongin menoleh. "Ayahku masih hidup."

Jongin mendadak kehilangan nafas, sementara Luhan membubuhkan penjelasan sebagai penguat perkataannya barusan. "Jika ayahku benar-benar sudah tewas maka pimpinan sudah pasti membakar semua berkas milik ayahku dan menandai namanya dengan warna merah, buktinya mereka masih mempertahankan berkas milik ayahku. Aku bisa mengaksesnya tentu saja karena aku adalah puterinya. Mereka tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedikitpun dan aku percaya. Ayahku masih hidup disuatu tempat."

_Tidak mungkin. Semua luka tembakan itu. Tidak mungkin jika dia masih hidup._

"Aku akan tetap menunggu ayahku kembali." Luhan menatapnya. "Jika memang kau benar Kim Jongin, itu artinya kau adalah oppa yang dijaga oleh ayahkukan ?"

"Ya. Ayahmu adalah orang yang dulu menjagaku." Akhirnya Jongin mampu mengeluarkan suara diantara rasa bersalahnya yang mulai mencuat keluar. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih mengingatnya."

"Jangan sepelekan ingatanku." Gumam Luhan mencairkan suasana yang berubah sedikit canggung. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat _Baba _mengenalkan kita 13 tahun lalu. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan aku baru bertemu lagi denganmu ketika lulus Junior Highschool."

Jongin mengelus rambut Luhan dan tersenyum, "Keakuratan ingatanmu membuatku takut." Tukasnya berupaya sesantai mungkin.

Luhan menanggapi dengan tawa kecil dan endikkan bahu, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jongin. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun lagi."

"Aku janji." Jawab Jongin yakin.

Luhan mengangguk senang, "Terimakasih."

Keduanya kini terlibat dalam percakapan yang jauh dari tema mengenai Ayah Luhan, hanya saja Jongin kehilangan fokus setelah Luhan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya masih hidup dimana Jongin memiliki pemikiran berlawanan.

Dalam pikirannya, kepala Jongin tengah melakukan reka ulang adegan 13 tahun silam dan kesimpulan akhir masih tetap sama.

Tetapi jika Luhan meyakini bahwa ayahnya masih hidup, ini adalah tanggung jawab Jongin mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik hilangnya Zoumi. Jongin tidak ingin lagi mengecewakan Luhan lebih dari ini maka ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya dan diam-diam menyusun rencana.

Melihat kekasihnya melangkah riang sembari melompat-lompat kecil, sekalipun nyawa adalah hal yang harus ia korbankan maka Jongin akan melakukannya. Hanya untuk Luhan. Hanya agar senyum cerah itu tidak pernah meredup.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, jari-jari Luhan menempel pada handle, bersiap membukanya namun tidak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia segera berbalik kepada Jongin, mengamati kekasihnya kemudian pertanyaan itu melesat begitu saja. "Seingatku kau punya adik sepupu. Kim Sehun, dimana dia sekarang ?"

Rencana yang tengah Jongin susun pecah berkeping-keping. Punggungnya terasa basah akibat keringat dingin menetes keluar, lidahnya kelu dan seluruh saraf berhenti bekerja secara total.

Diantara semua ingatan, Jongin tidak ingin Luhan mengingat perihal apapun yang menyangkut adik sepupunya. Memutar otak mencari alasan yang terdengar masuk akal sekaligus tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, mulut Jongin terbuka namun terkatup rapat kembali saat suara deritan pintu dibelakang Luhan menginterupsinya.

Luhan menahan nafas, tubuhnya seperti berada dalam penjara iblis ketika lengan panas seseorang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Luhan bermaksud berbalik, namun sayangnya hal itu sia-sia belaka karena orang dibelakangnya menahan pergerakan Luhan terlampau kuat.

Nafas sepanas bara api yang menerpa telinganya membuat Luhan bergidik sementara mata merah Jongin menatap sengit pada seseorang yang kini malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan hingga menempel.

"Lihat apa yang berhasil aku tangkap Kim Jongin." gumam Sehun rendah tepat disamping daun telinga Luhan. "Seekor bayi Rusa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hallo, lama gak cuap sama kalian guys ! apa kabar ?

Barusan gue baca _ulang_ review dari prolog sampai chapter 14. Oh wow, ada yang bilang lucu, ada yang bilang bikin bingung dan maklumlah. Ini ff pertama gue. Yang kedua Within Living Memory terus yang ketiga Back To December dan semuanya belum ada yang end. Oh My god !

Maaf deeehh…. gue usahaain cepet end kok.

Tapiiii… khusus My Highschool, My Love.. gue mau ingetin sekali lagi kalau fanfiction ini jumlah chapternya ngalahin drama korea. _Mungkin. _

Yeah, kalian tahu sendiri kalo ini ff menceritakan 6 couple, 12 member. Jadi jangan bosen ya meskipun ff ini emang bikin bosen. Gue aja sampe bosen ngetik chapter-chapter buat ff ini. Enggak ding… Cuma kadang lost feel aja. Lupa sama masalah mereka, lupa sama karakter mereka, lupa mereka anak siapa dan pada akhirnya gue rela ngebaca ulang biar inget lagi sama jalan ceritanya. _Poor buat gue._

Gue mau say sorry karena gak bisa balas review dari kalian. Dan eheeem… ehem.. buat yang seriiiiing banget review di ff ini kaya Chenma, Lvenge, Fya L, Light-B, Misslah, Dokyungie al, Arifahohse, Seravin 509, Lovesoo, Song Soo Ri, dan reviewer lain yang maaf kalo ketinggalan.. gue makasih banget sama kalian guys. Tapi bukan berarti gue gak berterimakasih sama reader lainnya loh… oh ya, reader baru, selamat datang yaaaa…

Asli, gue makasih banget sama semuanyaaaaaa… gue pengen peluk cium kalian semua karena udah setia banget dukung ff abal-abal ini.

Maafin kalo gue nyinggung kalian, nyakitin kalian atau bikin kalian kecewa. But, gue udah berusaha update seminggu sekali.

Sekali lagi gue ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan semoga silent reader turut memberi gue dukungan melalui review.

_So guys, semakin banyak review semakin cepat gue update. Bagi yang nunggu couple yang emang belum gue ceritain kilas balik hidupnya, please sabar and ditunggu aja._

_**THANKS TO**_

_**Chenma, NopwillineKaiSoo, Lvenge, Fya L, Light-B, Misslah, Dokyungie al, Arifahohse, Seravin 509, Lovesoo, Song Soo Ri, Oh Hannie, Kim 124, Rannyssa 23HH, PutryManja, Kthk2, Samiatuara09, Winterhun, Aiko Vallery, Ahn Sunyoung, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healers, Juna Oh, KiranMelodi, Dande Liona, Sehunpou, Xaio Yueliang, WinDeer23, Xlyn, Whirlwindgirl, Guest, Celindazifan, Reru95, Hohoho61, Xingmyun, Dwiihae, Vhiie Chereewetzz, Yensianx, Vitaa, Muhfhadyl94, Flor356, Kaisooexo, ccdtksexoot12, Baennygirl, Jongsoo, Kim Kaisoo, Kimkyungin15, Wulansafitri 3745, NoVi, Khalidasalsa, Agassi 20, Akaindhe, Hunexohan, Ludeer, Yousee, Fuckyeahsekaiyeol, kkoch11, Selu, Princess Xiao, HunhanBoo94, Aonari862, Naenana, Nyanya94, Wu ara, Haurayaaa, Ramyoon, SuZycemplux, WhenKmeetK, VirraViany, Pcyckh, Ace Ice Cream, Najaems, Parkchannie27**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 16.

Salam EXO ! Juliana Hwang.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kelopak mata berisi dua biji meteor kelam tanpa cahaya tersebut telah setengah terjaga dalam waktu lama ketika suara berisik diluar menyusup dalam indera pendengaran. Sehun menarik nafas singkat, berharap oksigen mampu menenangkan saraf otaknya yang masih bersikeras berdenyut-denyut, rasa nyeri bersaing menebas tenaganya yang telah tercerna habis. Bahkan tidur tidak membantu memulihkan stamina.

Membiarkan keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuh, Sehun melepaskan kedua lengannya dari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang masih berkubang dalam mimpi siang hari. _Pengganggu tersayang_ tidur lelap setelah menangis sepanjang setengah hari seolah dia telah kehilangan dunianya dimana Sehun tahu bahwa batin Kyungsoo telah dirajam hujaman luka.

Dia patah hati, dan meskipun tidak pernah menyebutkannya, Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk mati. Demi kebahagian Jongin terkasihnya dan Luhan tersayangnya.

Sehun menggeleng, bukan disebabkan oleh betapa menyedihkan hidup Kyungsoo tetapi seberapa ironi buku takdir berisi rancangan kisah yang harus mereka perankan. Seolah tidak ada seberkas cahaya yang mampu menarik jemari keluar, Sehun dan Kyungsoo dibiarkan menangis darah dalam kolam kemunafikan yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Ada kalanya Sehun ingin topeng beku dipermukaan wajahnya pecah, ingin menyapa ayahnya dengan senyuman dan berbicara dengan Jongin layaknya saudara utuh sebagaimana Tuhan telah melahirkan mereka dalam hubungan kakak-adik. Namun nyatanya, keinginan memang tak selalu sejalan dengan takdir yang telah ditorehkan Tuhan bersamaan dengan ia lahir didunia.

Takdir, nasib, semua telah menjadi rahasia Tuhan dan sudah sepantasnya bagi manusia untuk melalui segala macam ujian. Tidak peduli baik, tidak peduli buruk, suka atau tidak. Mereka dipaksa menerima. Menangis bukanlah pilihan melainkan inisiatif terakhir saat keadaan tak lagi sanggup dilawan dan rasa ingin _jatuh _merajai diri.

Panas, sesak, perih, terluka… semua ini terlalu memusingkan kepala. Sementara keringat tak berhenti mengucur mengalahkan gemericik air terjun, Sehun melepaskan kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya. Membebaskan tarikan nafas yang seolah terjebak dikerongkongan hanya karena ia memakai dasi di leher. Ini konyol, tetapi ia membuang dasi kesembarang tempat, membiarkan 1 kancing terbuka dan angin musim gugur menerpa pangkal leher.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo sekali lagi, menolak untuk peduli tetapi satu tetes air mata yang meleleh dari balik kelopak mata tersebut menciptakan desisan jengkel lolos dari bibir tipis Sehun. Jarinya yang sedingin bongkahan es kutub utara digunakannya untuk mengusap pelan air mata Kyungsoo, menepuk-nepuk bahunya agar tenang sedangkan dalam dasar hati mengutuk Jongin dengan milyaran sumpah serapah.

_Tidak cukupkah kau melukaiku hingga kau juga melukai orang yang mencintaimu ? Kau benar-benar berhati sama dengan ayahmu Jongin._

Merasa percakapan diluar semakin mendekat dan langkah kaki berangsur-angur jelas terdengar, Sehun menajamkan telinga. Bukan bermaksud menguping karena ia bukanlah tipe yang mau mengurusi urusan orang lain, ia hanya peduli ketika ada mulut menyebut namanya. Ia tidak menyukai siapapun menyangkut-pautkan namanya terutama namanya dimasalalu tidak boleh disebutkan, sekalipun oleh Sehun sendiri.

Sehun turun dari ranjang, melangkah pelan dengan keseimbangan hampir sia-sia. Menempel pada pintu dan menahan nafas tanpa sadar ketika suara sangat familiar melesat membawa kosakata paling tabu dalam hidupnya.

"Seingatku kau punya adik sepupu. Kim Sehun, dimana dia sekarang ?"

_Kim Sehun._

_Nama masalaluku._

_Siapun tidak boleh tahu tentang nama itu._

_Tidak, terutama Luhan._

Jemari pucat Sehun dengan cepat mendorong pintu terbuka demi mencegah apa yang seharusnya tidak terkuak, setidaknya jangan sekarang saat ia belum memiliki kekuatan untuk membungkus hati dinginnya dengan bongkahan baja.

Menemukan Luhan berdiri memunggunginya, Sehun sekali lagi membangun pertahanan dengan lapisan kebencian. Siasatnya untuk membalas luka yang telah Jongin torehkan dimasalalu harus dibalas dengan sakit yang setimpal, atau bahkan lebih. Penderitaan di neraka jahanam-pun tidak akan pernah mampu menandingi apa yang Sehun rasakan selama belasan tahun terakhir.

Hidupnya kacau balau, ayahnya dipandang sebagai pembunuh, sementara keluarga Kim lainnya mendapat kehormatan setinggi langit dengan cara kotor menginjak keluarga Kim dimana Sehun merangkak dibawahnya.

Segala kebencian serta balas dendam tidak akan mampu memuaskan Sehun, melihat Jongin hancur menjadi pecahan debu adalah satu-satunya tujuan mengapa ia bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Dan cara tunggal untuk membinasakan kakaknya adalah dengan merampas Luhan, bukan menjadi milik Sehun melainkan untuk direnggut kebahagiannya.

Egois memang, tetapi Sehun tidak ingin siapapun mengecap tawa bahagia disaat ia jatuh merana.

Luhan menahan nafas dalam beberapa detik ketika tangan kokoh seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, nafas panas berhembus menusuk pori-pori kulit. Luhan mendelik ditempatnya berdiri, meneguk ludah merasakan pergerakan pelan lainnya dimana saat ini sebelah tangan dari orang yang sama telah melingkari sekeliling perut.

Ia terperangkap, tepat saat rasa ingin melarikan diri menyentak kekalutan. Getaran suara dingin diucapkan penuh penekanan disamping daun telinga, "Lihat apa yang berhasil aku tangkap Kim Jongin, seekor bayi Rusa."

_Suara ini… Sehun._

Memberontak bukanlah tindakan yang harus dipilih, apalagi tinju Jongin sudah mengepal disisi tubuh dan dua bola mata pekatnya menyala semerah darah. Luhan tidak menginginkan situasi buruk terjadi sekali lagi, ia harus membebaskan diri dan membawa Jongin pergi. Namun segala simulasi terbanting ke tanah ketika dagu runcing Sehun mendarat dibahunya, Luhan ingin sekali mengeluarkan makian. Tetapi ia kalah langkah karena makiannya akan menimbulkan perdebatan tiada akhir. Sehun tidak akan mundur semudah itu dan tinju Jongin sudah siap membantai adiknya.

"Lepaskan Luhan atau aku menghabisimu sekarang"

Sehun tersenyum hambar, "Jika tinjumu itu lepas kendali, maka jangan salahkan aku jika malah mengenai Luhan."

Lidah Jongin mendecak, melihat Luhan terjebak dalam pelukan Sehun merupakan posisi berbahaya. Jika Jongin menghajar Sehun maka Luhan menjadi tameng, dan jika Jongin tidak menghajar Sehun maka adiknya akan dengan senang hati melukai Luhan.

_Sial !_

Jongin menggigit bibir menahan keinginan menjambak rambutnya, rasa frustasi bertalu-talu memukul-mukul jantung. Tidak, sesungguhnya Jongin tidak bisa menghajar Sehun bukan karena Luhan melainkan rasa sayangnya kepada Sehun memang mustahil dibantah. Jongin kalah telak, namun pantang baginya terlihat lemah. Terutama didepan 2 orang yang ingin ia lindungi dengan nyawa.

"Apa maumu Sehun ?"

_Apa mauku ? Apa kau sebuta itu hingga tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan, brengsek !_

Jari-jari pucat Sehun mengepal diatas perut Luhan, gadis itu meliriknya. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa hari pertama ia menginjak kembali Wufan Highschool malah memicu kekacauan seperti ini. Xiumin mengatakan bahwa selama ia pergi, Sehun tidak sekalipun menyulut masalah dengan Jongin namun lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sehun lagi-lagi berulah.

Mendesis jengah, "Ancaman apa lagi yang akan kau perlihatkan padaku Sehun ?" Luhan bertanya dalam nada dingin, berupaya tidak terbatuk sebab kini lengan Sehun kian mengerat seolah berusaha mencekiknya.

Bibir tipis Sehun menyeringai tipis, bersandar pada kepala Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam tertuju pada Jongin. "Aku tidak sedang mengancammu sekarang, tetapi aku ingin memperlihatkan apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan padamu. Sebelah tangannya memelukmu tapi tangan lainnya berada dilehermu, seperti ini. Kau memang tidak mati seketika tetapi Jongin akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Jadi tinggalkan dia sebelum itu terjadi."

"Kau terdengar seperti memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan Jongin." terkejut, Sehun reflek menjauhkan kepala kebelakang. Sibuk menerka apakah Jongin telah menceritakan segalanya tapi Sehun sangsi akan hal itu. "Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Luhan menegaskan, kuku jari tertanam sempurna didalam daging lengan Sehun. "Berhenti mengganggu kami karena kau terlihat sangat kekanakan Oh Sehun."

_Oh Sehun…_

_Dia tidak tahu. Dia belum tahu._

"Itu hanya sekedar peringatan. Terserah kau mau mempertimbangkannya atau tidak." Sehun mengangkat bahu angkuh. Pergerakannya ternyata menimbulkan efek batuk yang berhasil memebebaskan diri. Luhan terbatuk kecil, seketika amarah yang semula nyaris padam berkobar kembali.

Cemas dalam jumlah tak terhingga, Jongin tidak sempat memikirkan siapa Sehun dan siapa dirinya. Tinjunya sudah melesat membelah udara hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, benturan tulang dengan tulang nyaris saja menimbulkan bunyi retak jika Luhan tidak menahan kepalan tinju Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun tidak merasa menggunakan Luhan sebagai tameng, oleh karena itu pandangannya jatuh pada kepala Luhan yang menggeleng pelan. "Kumohon Jongin, jangan lakukan ini lagi."

Jongin mendesis tertahan, rapatan jarinya masih menghantarkan kekuatan yang telah disiapkan untuk membantai Sehun akan tetapi Luhan juga mengerahkan kekuatan yang sama besar demi menahan emosi kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak harus memohon padaku untuk melindungi musuhmu." Kata Jongin sinis. "Turunkan tanganmu Luhan !"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan Jongin. Sebaliknya, turunkan tanganmu !" Luhan memerintah mutlak. Jongin menggesekkan gigi geram sementara Sehun tersenyum menang.

Jika disebut tuli adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini, maka Jongin lebih baik kehilangan telinganya daripada melihat Luhan terbatuk kehabisan nafas. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan marah macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari berbagai pihak, yang Jongin lakukan sekarang adalah menepis kasar tangan Luhan mengakibatkan kekasihnya jatuh bersimpuh dilantai sedangkan leher Sehun sudah berada dalam cengkeraman tangan keras Jongin.

Luhan bangun, segera menghampiri mereka namun Jongin yang dikuasai oleh api amarah mendorong tubuhnya terjerembab kembali. Mata Jongin semakin dipenuhi kilat mengerikan setelah menemukan bekas kemerahan panjang tergores disekeliling leher Luhan.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Luhan didepan mataku !" Jongin berteriak, amarah benar-benar mustahil dikendalikan. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menyentuh Luhan huh ?!"

"Bolehkah aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu Kim Jongin ?" Sehun balik menyerang, mencekik Jongin menggunakan kerah bajunya sendiri. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani berada disekitarnya ?" Sehun menyentuh dada Jongin dengan satu tangan. "Tidakkah perasaan kotor didalam sini memperingatimu atau kau baru akan mengerti setelah salah satu diantara kita mati terlebih dahulu ?"

"Tutup mulutmu !" Jongin semakin kalap, dibenturkannya punggung Sehun pada tembok beton. Sehun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya jauh dari ambang sehat terpaksa menahan ringisan sakit serta dorongan batuk. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur selama beberapa waktu, dan haruskah Sehun berterimakasih karena cengkeraman Jongin pada lehernya secara tidak sengaja menjaga Sehun tetap berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa aku harus tutup mulut ? kau takut menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahmu sedang menyiapkan hadiah untuk kita bertiga ?" Sehun menyeringai "Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan kehilangan nyawa lebih dulu. Aku, kau atau Luhan." Sehun tersenyum mengancam. Sementara usaha Jongin untuk menyabarkan diri adalah sia-sia belaka.

Menelan oksigen dalam jumlah banyak, Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama mengeratkan tinju. Kekuatan telah terisi total dan siap menghantam siapapun yang kalah cepat. Salah satu tangan milik 2 pemuda berseberangan saling mencekik sedangkan sebelah tangan lainnya mengambil ancang-ancang demi meledakkan tinju maut.

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, masing-masing bogem mentah melesat cepat membelah udara. Akan tetapi pergerakannya dihentikan secara paksa oleh cengkeraman yang tidak bisa dibantah dimana Luhan menggenggam erat lengan Jongin sementara Kyungsoo yang baru saja muncul dari celah pintu mencekal tangan Sehun.

Ke empat orang tersebut berdiri berhadapan. Saling bertukar pandangan mata. Luhan menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berbeda selama beberapa detik sementara Sehun tidak berhenti menghujam Jongin dengan sorot membunuh.

Hawa mencekam perlahan merangkak menembus langit, Luhan sekali lagi menggeleng pelan. "Kumohon Jongin, jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon." Jongin melirik kekasihnya dibarengi dengan desahan pasrah. Dilepaskannya cekikan pada Sehun lalu melangkah mundur tentunya dengan menyita Luhan agar berdiri disisinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, memperhatikan jalinan jemari yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Jongin telah secara bengis mengoyak urat nadi. Ia yang semula tenggelam dalam lautan luka baru tersadar ketika Sehun menghempas tangannya. Takut terjadi hal buruk, Kyungsoo segera menggenggam kembali tangan Sehun.

"Apa kalian meributkan Luhan lagi ?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras, memecahkan aura suram yang masih berterbangan disekeliling mereka. Kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh pada pemuda disampingnya. "Sehun-ah, kau harus berhenti mencari masalah dengan…" Kyungsoo berhenti bicara. Sehun semakin pucat dan keringat tidak berhenti menetes deras. Untuk lelaki yang menurut Kyungsoo selalu keren, keadaan Sehun saat ini mematahkan segalanya.

Bibirnya membiru, rambutnya basah keringat, bajunya kusut disana-sini, mata merah dan… Kyungsoo berdecak-decak. Penampilan Sehun sudah seperti korban tsunami.

Mengira bahwa kancing teratas Sehun terlepas disebabkan oleh cengkeraman Jongin, ia secara reflek mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan mengancingkan bajunya. Sehun yang terkejut dengan pergerakan tak terduga Kyungsoo lantas menunduk, tetapi karena Kyungsoo terlalu dekat, bibirnya secara ceroboh mencium kepala Kyungsoo membuat kegiatan gadis tersebut berhenti mendadak.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata bertemu mata dan hidung bertemu hidung. Adegan antar _musuh_ yang dinilai terlalu intens tengah terjadi secara tidak masuk akal.

Bagi Luhan, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sementara bagi Jongin, entah kenapa lebih cenderung seperti perintah bunuh diri.

Bola matanya bergulir ke bawah, meneliti keadaan seragam Sehun sekaligus Kyungsoo yang berantakan, tidak berbentuk, kusut dan kacau serta kenyataan bahwa Sehun keluar dengan satu kancing lepas lalu fakta bahwa Kyungsoo juga berada diruangan yang sama dan mungkin saja sudah selama berjam-jam sejak Sehun tidak masuk kelas bersamaan Kyungsoo bolos pelajaran dan ruang kesehatan yang berisi ranjang, selimut, bantal.. _What the fuck ! _semua benda tidak berguna itu menimbulkan fantasi liar dalam otak Jongin sedangkan jantungnya telah terbakar.

_Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan didalam sana ?! _

_Sialan ! sialan !_

Jongin tanpa sadar mengeratkan telapak tangan hingga Luhan terpaksa meringis kesakitan, ia mengerutkan dahi heran namun mengabaikan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua berada diruang kesehatan ?" Luhan bertanya setelah Sehun dan Kyungsoo sepakat saling menjauh. Kyungsoo secara mati-matian menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya, mengulas senyum cerah seperti biasa. Tentunya dengan tangan menggelayuti Sehun manja.

"Sejak jam pelajaran pertama." Sahut Kyungsoo ringan. Luhan membelalak, jika sekarang adalah pukul 1 siang maka mereka sudah berduaan selama kurang lebih 6 jam. Di dalam ruang kesehatan. Keluar dengan keadaan berkeringat di musim gugur (?), kemeja didominasi lipatan kusut, mata nampak lelah, kancing baju tidak terpasang sempurna. Oh My God… Luhan membekap mulut.

"Kyungsoo, jangan katakan padaku jika kau melakukan_nya _?" pertanyaan Luhan sukses mewakilkan segala keresahan yang membabi-buta menghajar Jongin tanpa ampun. Ia benci diri sendiri. Kenapa ia harus sakit karena Kyungsoo disaat Luhan adalah kekasihnya ?

_Kenapa ?!_

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Melakukan apa ?"

"Ituuuu…"

"Ituuuu ?"

"Iya, ituuuu…"

"Oh maksudmu tidur bersama ?" Luhan mengangguk. "Karena aku cinta mati pada Sehun….Ya, kami melakukannya."

"AP-APAAAA ?!" Luhan nyaris memutuskan pita suara akibat terkejut. Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan respon Luhan, menyandarkan kepala pada lengan panas Sehun, sedangkan si pemuda entah kenapa tidak berhenti menikmati ekspresi lucu yang muncul dari wajah Rusa mungil itu. Ia segera menampar diri kemudian mendelik pada Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya benahi bajumu sebelum keluar, Bodoh."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, menjatuhkan pandangan pada bajunya yang kusut seperti tidak digosok setrika selama 1 tahun. "Oh wow, aku lupa karena buru-buru menyusulmu keluar. Omong-omong, jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Jam 1" jawab Luhan masih berkedip-kedip takjub.

"Jam 1 ?" Kyungsoo melihat Sehun, "Tidakkah kita melakukannya terlalu lama. Lihat betapa pucat dan lelahnya dirimu, bagaimana kalau kita makan untuk memulihkan tenaga ?"

Luhan menganga lebar, kalimat Kyungsoo sukses membuatnya gagal paham.

"Terserah." Tukas Sehun malas. Mata Sehun mendadak melebar ketika Luhan tiba-tiba merampas kemudian menyalami Kyungsoo dan menusuk-nusuk pipinya lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak mengira jika cinta mampu membeli harga dirimu." Katanya jahil. Kyungsoo melengos dan menoyor kepala sahabatnya, "Suatu saat nanti cinta juga akan mengalahkan harga dirimu."

Sehun jengah pada perempuan-perempuan ini, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?!"

Mata Luhan menyipit ketika melihat Sehun dan kembali lagi pada telinga Kyungsoo, "Kau serius tidur dengan anak setan ini ?"

"Anak setan ?" Kyungsoo berkata, tidak berbisik. "Siapa ?"

"Sehun."

Kyungsoo menahan tawa geli, "Julukan yang manis sekali."

Sehun mendengus jengkel lalu menyela, "YAH ! jangan memanggilku anak setan, Rusa !" kemudian melirik Jongin dan menyeringai sinis, "Aku pergi." Sehun berjalan dan Kyungsoo yang masih menggelayuti lengannya otomatis terseret.

"YAH ! Anak Setan, jangan menarikku seperti ini." Kyungsoo memekik dan memukuli lengannya.

"Auw ! Sehun, aku terseret ! aku terseret."

"Aku tidak menyeretmu Bodoh ! salah sendiri meletakkan tanganmu disitu. Dan jangan terpengaruh dengan julukan Rusa gila itu."

"Oke. Oke Anak Se—" Sehun melotot kesal. "Maksudku Sehun, berjalanlah pelan-pelan. Kau masih sakit."

"Tsk ! berisik !"

Luhan memandangi kepergian ricuh mereka sembari menggumam, "Mereka benar-benar lucu. Kau tahu Jongin, yang galak harus disandingkan dengan yang imut agar menjadi sempurna. Seperti mereka."

Hening.

"Jongin ?"

Hening.

Oke. _Jangan mengabaikanku. _Luhan memutar kepala menatap Jongin disamping. Retina kekasihnya nampak kosong serta kelabu. Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Jongin sampai kekasihnya tersadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah…" Luhan menuntun Jongin memasuki ruang kesehatan dan mendudukkan kekasihnya di kursi yang tersedia sementara ia membawa es batu dari kulkas. "Mari kita obati lukamu."

Menit berikutnya Jongin membiarkan Luhan menempelkan potongan es ke luka memar dipipinya (hasil tinjuan Kris). Mata Jongin berlari pada satu-satunya ranjang berantakan tidak berbentuk. Hatinya mendadak teriris lagi. "Aku tidak yakin jika ini akan sembuh." Gumamnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Jongin semua luka bisa sembuh. Jangan melankolis seperti penderita Kanker akut." Desahnya.

Bahu Jongin terangkat sedikit, "Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Terserah jika kau masih ingin semelankolis itu." tanggap Luhan sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jongin menengadah memperhatikan wajah serius Luhan sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Detik demi detik berlalu, Jongin memutuskan memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara pelan.

"Luhan..."

"Ya ?"

"Boleh aku menciummu ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Higschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 16/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee… mianhae._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_H-4 Lomba Festival Olahraga Nasional._

Tao duduk merosot di lantai dengan suara benturan dominan, bukan karena ia jatuh lalu cedera melainkan karena Tao sedang memukuli kepalanya dengan togkat wushu.

Ia tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya, hanya sedang resah mendefinisikan apa arti dari jatuh cinta secara baik dan benar.

Kepala Tao berteori bahwa jatuh cinta pada musuh (yang ia ciptakan sendiri) terdengar sangat salah, tetapi jika mengabaikan rasa ini terlalu lama maka Tao khawatir penyakit jantungnya akan kumat dimana hal itu malah lebih… lebih terdengar sangat salah karena Tao sudah berganti jantung milik orang lain.

Sementara itu, hatinya berteori bahwa cinta tidak harus sekonyol Xiumin yang memendam cintanya selama 2 tahun dan membutuhkan pemicu sampai Tao, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo rela menjadi pelaku bully. Bahkan Chanyeol telah mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai Ketua OSIS hanya agar kepekaan Jongdae tumbuh sedikit saja namun sampai sekarang tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun mengenai hubungan mereka.

_Tidak ! jangan seperti ini. _

Tao sungguh tidak ingin cintanya berubah menjadi jamur busuk, tetapi mengakui cintanya pada Kris adalah usaha bunuh diri.

_Oke, bagaimana jika aku mati saja ?_

Dan jika mati, maka Tao akan kehilangan kesempatan emas membanggakan orang tuanya. Ia bertekad dan berlatih setiap hari demi menjuarai wushu tahun ini agar orang tuanya melihat bahwa Tao sudah berusaha.

Coret mati dari daftar !

"ARRGGHH ! Apa yang harus aku lakukaaaannnn ?!"

Ia panik, menarik-narik rambut dengan gaya frustasi sampai pelatihnya berdecak-decak heran.

"Zitao, kau tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali ku periksa, kau nyaris saja mematahkan kakimu sendiri karena terpeleset waktu jurus melompat. Dan kelihatannya itu masih belum cukup karena kau kembali mengulang kesalahan, kau melewatkan beberapa gerakan yang ku ajarkan padamu. Lalu tanganmu sempat keseleo. Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu, katakan saja daripada—"

"Benar ! aku harus mengatakannya." Tao bangun, meninju udara kemudian menyerahkan tongkat wushu pada sang pelatih. Pria itu hanya menganga saat Tao sudah berlari keluar dengan kecepatan penuh. Seolah menonton _buffering _youtube, pelatih memandangi tongkat wushu ditangannya. Menyadari bahwa ia hanya tinggal sendirian di ruangan ini, ia melihat ke pintu jalan Tao melarikan diri lalu berteriak, "HUANG ZITAOOOOOO…. KITA HARUS BERLATIH !"

…

Tao mengendap-endap menyerupai maling handal, yeah… karena sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha mencuri hati seekor naga pirang.

Untungnya Tao memakai celana olahraga sekarang, jadi menyusup bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia menempel-nempel pada dinding, berusaha tidak terlihat seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan transparan. Begitu sampai di dekat pintu masuk menuju lapangan basket indoor, Tao segera menelusup ke dalam. Menajamkan matanya sembari berjongkok dibalik bangku penonton.

Mutiara kembarnya berputar-putar, mengudara sampai berbinar setelah menemukan sosok naga yang ia incar tengah melakukan lay up dengan gaya luar biasa memukau. Keringat menetes deras dan sebagian membasahi area dada nyaris saja membuat Tao meneteskan air liur. Kris sungguh membuat Panda macam dirinya terpesona pada seekor Naga.

Daebak !

Memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih dekat, Tao mengambil posisi tiarap. Kini ia bukan lagi panda melainkan ular melata, ia merayap dilantai ala tentara militer. Sejauh ini, pengintaian Tao berjalan mulus sampai sepasang kaki panjang menghadang tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya pemilik sepasang kaki itu. Tao mendongak dengan perasaan was-was sementara dia yang berdiri bertanya lagi, "Tao, kenapa kau tidak berlatih dan malah—"

"Diam Chanyeol ! Diam !"

Tao membawa Chanyeol berjongkok sekaligus membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol merengut kesal akibat kehabisan nafas dan tanpa segan menggigit tangan Tao.

"AUW ! YAH !" Tao reflek menjerit keras, hal tersebut tentu saja menarik perhatian para pemain basket. Termasuk Kris yang berhenti bermain secara spontan dan melihat ke asal suara. Tao menggigiti bibir cemas. Kris masih terpaku pada tempatnya bersembunyi dalam waktu lama hingga akhirnya mengangkat bahu cuek dan melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda gara-gara jeritan Tao.

Nafas lega berhembus, Tao mengurut dada pelan. Lalu kepala tertoleh cepat pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Karena mereka sedang sembunyi, anggap saja percakapan ini adalah bisikan lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tao bertanya dengan rengutan khas diwajahnya.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Ak-aku sedang. Yah ! jawab dulu pertanyaanku idiot !"

"Aku sedang mengecek perkembangan Tim Basket." Chanyeol menunjukkan dokumen dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku adalah Ketua OSIS jadi—"

Tao mendengus bosan, "Cukup ! Berhenti mengoceh."

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku sedang, ehem… itu bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana !" Tao dengan sadisnya menendang pantat Chanyeol. Ketua OSIS menyedihkan serta teraniaya itu memberengut pada Tao.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengelus pantatnya, "Kau menyukai Kris sunbae-kan ?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Tao seketika tertohok dan nyaris terbatuk. Pipinya sepanas bara api.

"Da-dari m-mana kau tahu ?" Duh, dia terbata-bata. Chanyeol menyeringai licik.

"Aku hanya asal menebak. Ugh yeah, sepertinya kau akan mendahului Xiumin dan Jongdae yang bodoh itu. Aku akan membantumu." Tao membelalak mendapati Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangun dan Ketua OSIS idiot itu membentuk terompet dengan tangannya lalu berteriak kencang.

"KRIS SUNBAE, ZITAO MENCINTAIMUUUUU… DIA BILANG, WO AI NI KRIS…"

_WHAAATT ?_

Tao melompat berdiri, "PARK CHANYEEEOOOOLLL, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SECARA BRUTAL !"

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol harus rela dihajar Tao membabi-buta, sementara bola basket yang dipegang Kris jatuh ke lantai, memantul beberapa kali hingga menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan.

Kris seperti mendapat serangan jantung, semua anggota Tim-nya menganga lebar, bahkan pelatih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Semua bisu sampai Tao menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Rasa malu menginvasi tanpa tanggung-tanggung, sekujur muka terbakar hangus. Ia dengan kesal menendang _masa depan _Chanyeol dan berlari pergi. Tetapi karena ia berlari sembari menutupi wajah, kaki Tao tersandung kursi penonton. Menyebabkan tubuhnya terjerembab membentur lantai.

Ia langsung bangkit dengan seribu sumpah serapah, melotot kesal pada Chanyeol lalu kabur dari rasa malunya. Sementara Chanyeol membungkuk kesakitan, Kris memungut kembali bola basket yang sempat terjatuh. Mendribble bola menuju ring dan melakukan _shooting _namun tembakannya meleset.

"Kris, kau tidak mau mengejarnya. Sepertinya gadis barusan menangi—"

"Diam dan lanjutkan latihan !"

"Tapi Kris—"

"Kubilang diam atau kurobek mulutmu !" sembur Kris keji. Ia memungut kembali bola basket, mengoperkannya dan otomatis latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Kris beberapa kali melakukan _shooting _namun ia berani bersumpah bahwa ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kris tidak bisa menikmati basket.

Tembakan meleset.

Dalam hati Kris masih sibuk mendengarkan perdebatan sengit bahwa apa yang barusan terjadi adalah candaan belaka. Kris mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, memposisikan bolanya pada sudut terbaik dan lagi-lagi tembakan yang ia lakukan gagal total.

Tembakan meleset parah.

Kris mendesis, menendang bola basketnya ke sembarang arah lalu meninggalkan arena tanpa berkata-kata. Namun wajah Kris meneriakkan segalanya bahwa ia sedang dirundung perasaan bingung tiada akhir. Seluruh tim dan pelatih tentunya tidak berani menghalau karena Kris adalah Wu Yifan, pemilik sekolah ini.

…

Tao duduk memeluk lutut diatas bangku beton, untungnya langit atap sedang kelabu. Jadi Tao tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan panas matahari menyengat kulitnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek. Ini adalah perlengkapannya untuk berlatih wushu.

Kepala Tao sedang merenungkan banyak hal, ia kira semua akan berjalan aman tetapi Chanyeol datang merusak segalanya. Tao sungguh ingin mencabik idiot itu sekarang juga tetapi perasaan malunya menang. Pada akhirnya Tao memutuskan memarahi diri sendiri di atap. Berharap tidak ada siapapun menemukan keadaan mengenaskannya disini karena—

Pintu besi berderit terbuka.

Semua harapan Tao seketika sirna. Ia tidak bisa sembunyi kemanapun karena suara langkah kaki telah berhenti dibelakangnya. Ada desahan nafas berat mengisi atmosfer disekitar sedangkan orang dibelakang sana mulai buka suara, "Apa kau masih ingat tempat ini ?"

_Dia pasti Kris, dan tempat ini…_

"Hei, Panda… kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku disini."

Tao ingin berbalik dan membentak Kris, memaki dengan umpatan kotor jika perlu. Tetapi ia terlalu malu, bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia merasa malu.

_Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. sialan !_

"Jadi kau mencintaiku ?"

_Haruskah kau bertanya setelah menemukanku berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini ?_

"Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, bukan aku." Jawab Tao ketus. Kris tersenyum pahit. Sebenarnya, ia tidak sedang mencari Tao. Tidak juga berusaha menemuinya. Kris hanya berniat mendinginkan kepala di atap tetapi jika ia bertemu Tao disini, maka lebih baik Kris meluruskan segala kesalah-pahaman agar tidak menimbulkan kerunyaman suatu hari nanti.

Kris bukanlah tipe yang suka berlarut-larut apalagi bertele-tele (Suho adalah masalah yang berbeda). Jadi semua masalah yang dirasa bisa cepat diselesaikan, ia akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas. Memastikan bahwa masalah telah terpotong sampai akar, tidak akan tumbuh lagi dan itu berlaku untuk Tao.

Kris akan berkata jujur, sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika gurauanku memanggilmu 'Baby Panda' akan berefek seperti ini."

_Oh, jadi itu hanya gurauan. _

Tao menggigit bibir, ingin menangis. Tapi ia terlalu malu, sungguh.

"Semua ini menciptakan boomerang untuk kita."

_Ya, bahkan kepalaku sudah nyaris terpenggal.._

"Boomerang yang aku maksud adalah pada kenyataannya aku juga menyukaimu."

Tao berhenti memaki didalam hati, ia segera berbalik menghadap Kris. Pemuda tersebut berdiri kaku ditempatnya dan terlihat tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghampiri Tao. Gadis panda tersebut seperti menemukan sekat tak kasat mata membentang kokoh didepan mereka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa sesak ketika Kris menghela nafas terlampau berat seolah-olah beban seribu tahun jatuh dipundaknya.

Sosok yang mata Tao lihat bukanlah Kris yang cerah ceria seperti biasa, pemuda tinggi tersebut diselubungi oleh selimut suram serta gelap pekat. Dan semua firasat buruk terjawab ketika Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau dan aku, tidak seharusnya saling mencintai."

Hati Tao terbanting telak. Paru-parunya berhenti menelan udara, sudut mata berkedut membentuk pagar tinggi agar tidak meloloskan air mata pilu. Tao gemetar ketika Kris berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dalam spasi tidak kurang dari 1 meter.

"Kau mencintaiku karena kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Jika kau ingin menolakku, maka gunakan cara yang masuk akal Kris. Memang kau siapa ? Bos Mafia ? Gangster ? Preman ? Pembunu—"

"Aku Wu Yifan."

"Kau Wu Yifan ?" Tao tertawa hambar. "Lalu apa masalahnya jika kau adalah Wu—Tunggu ! Kau pemilik sekolah ini ? Pewaris Wufan Group ? Tunangan Lay Sunbae ?"

_Jangan katakan ya untuk yang terakhir. Kumohon Kris… kumohon…_

"Ya. Orang itu adalah aku."

"Bohong !" Tao membantah keras, ia bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris. Pemuda jangkung tersebut reflek melangkah mundur, berusaha mati-matian agar ia tidak berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat dengan Tao karena Kris takut jika jati dirinya yang mencintai Tao memberontak keluar.

"Jangan membuat lelucon Kris. Aku tidak ingin bercanda. Kau Kris, bukan Wu Yifan. Sialan ! apa Chanyeol lagi yang melakukan semua ini. Aku…" bibir Tao gemetaran. Maniknya dihiasi oleh semburat kemerahan akibat menahan tangis. "Katakan sesuatu… jangan diam. Kumohon katakan sesuatu." Tao meninju dada Kris pelan sebanyak puluhan kali. Jantung Kris bertalu-talu menyakitkan bukan karena tinju lemah Tao, tetapi pada perasaan yang berusaha keras ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Kris menangkap tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya singkat. Tao terdiam saat terjalin kontak mata, Kris-lah yang lebih dulu memutus jalinan dan meletakkan papan nama pada telapak tangan Tao.

Mata kaca Tao membaca ukiran yang tertera disana. Papan nama itu adalah benda yang biasanya tersemat rapi pada blazer siswa.

Sementara yang ada dalam tangan Tao adalah papan nama dengan ukiran nama **KRIS**. Tao sungguh marah, ingin menginjak Kris karena berani mempermainkannya.

"Kau bercanda lagi denganku ? Ini samasekali tidak lucu Kris."

"Ini tidak lucu karena aku tidak berusaha untuk bercanda denganmu." Kris memasang raut sedih, ia membalik papan nama ditelapak tangan Tao dan disanalah kebenaran pahit itu menghancurkan hatinya menjadi pecahan.

**WU YI FAN**

Tao tersenyum pahit, menelan rasa ingin bunuh diri bersamaan dengan satu liquid beningnya yang meluncur menyusuri pipi. Tao mengangkat jemari demi menyeka air mata akan tetapi air mata lain luruh pada saat yang sama.

Tao bukanlah karakter cengeng, dia adalah sosok terkuat yang Tuhan ciptakan namun hatinya hanyalah serpihan sutera yang mudah robek. Dan Kris adalah satu-satunya permukaan kasar yang telah merobek helaian sutera sehalus dan sepolos Tao.

Kaki panjang Kris perlahan mengambil langkah ke belakang, "Mulai sekarang, kau harus melupakan rasa cintamu padaku. Aku bukan lagi tunangan Lay, tetapi aku akan menikah 4 bulan lagi."

_Maaf… maaf… maaf… lebih baik aku menyakitimu dengan kejujuran daripada kebohongan._

Ada bunyi retakan meggaung didalam hati, Tao tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kejujuran Kris memang ada baiknya tetapi ada kalanya kejujuran bisa berubah menjadi cambuk mematikan. Tao tidak bisa mengelak, justru ia telah tercambuk sekarang.

"Lupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin kau bahagia."_—__Tapi tidak denganku. Aku hanyalah pendendam, aku hanyalah produk yang diciptakan oleh ayahku dan aku tidak pantas untuk mencintaimu, apalagi mendapatkan cintamu__—_"Aku pergi." tukas Kris berat. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ada keinginan besar didalam hati untuk menghapus air mata itu tetapi Kris terlalu takut. Ia takut mencintai apa yang sudah pasti akan direnggut darinya.

Sama seperti cinta Kris pada Ibunya yang direnggut paksa oleh Tuhan melalui kematian, Kris tidak akan sanggup melihat Tao direnggut paksa oleh tangan ayahnya.

Satu saja cinta menyakitkan sudah cukup baginya, Kris tidak ingin menambah 1 cinta lain dimana ia ingin memiliki Tao. Melebihi apapun.

Kris melirik ke belakang, dadanya berdebar sakit menemukan Tao mengusap-usap kasar air matanya. Diam-diam mata kanan Kris mengalirkan air mata sedih, sekujur tubuh sakit seolah-olah tertimpa beratnya dunia. Kris menangis dan mengutuk takdir didalam hati, dan semua itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat Tuhan iba padanya.

_Baby, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku…_

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Suara pekikan siswa terdengar membahana mengalahkan suara jeritan neraka ketika Baekhyun melintas sembari memainkan ponsel di tangan. Puluhan siswa menghadang jalannya, menyodorkan berbagai macam hadiah ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Mulut berisik siswa semakin menjerit kala tangan Baekhyun terulur, berniat menerima hadiah mereka namun segalanya patah ketika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lewat sembari mengelus-elus pipinya.

Baekhyun lupa pada fans-nya, lupa pada jaga image sialannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Hai Chanyeol." ini adalah keajaiban dunia ke-8 karena Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol lebih dulu. Yang disapa berhenti mengelus pipi lebamnya, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berkedip terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu. Kau sangat jelek."

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? apa aku harus memiliki alasan hanya untuk bicara denganmu ?_

"Tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Yeah, tidak sesibuk dirimu. Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan data atlet kemudian melaporkan masing-masing club olahraga pada kepala sekolah." —_Dan membully Xiumin_—"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, aku harus pergi sekarang karena semua orang melihat wajahku. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan mendapatkan beberapa plester." Chanyeol berjalan pergi, menghindari fans Baekhyun yang siap mengulitinya.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak takut pada mereka, ia hanya sudah merasa cukup menghancurkan karir Baekhyun. sudah sangat cukup membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala atas semua hinaan akibat kebodohannya, Chanyeol tidak mau menyusahkan Baekhyun lebih dari ini karena ia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih jaga jarak selama beberapa hari terakhir dan untungnya kegiatan padat OSIS membantu Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.

Pemuda jangkung tersebut melangkah lurus, tidak tahu jika semenjak tadi Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. 1 menit lalu Chanyeol memang tersenyum padanya tapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa senyum Chanyeol berbeda. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak suka diabaikan terutama oleh Chanyeol.

Menghentak kaki kesal, Baekhyun nekat mencekal lengan Chanyeol memaksa si pemuda berhenti dan berpaling padanya. Mata kelinci Baekhyun meneliti seluruh permukaan wajah lebam Chanyeol. Bilur-bilur kebiruan tidak sedikitpun merampas keindahan yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti memuji betapa tampannya Chanyeol didalam hati dan salahkan jemarinya yang bergerak sendiri, mengelus kulit yang melapisi rahang kokoh sempurna itu. "Chanyeol, bolehkah aku mengobati lukamu ?"

…

Berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi maka itu sangat berlebihan karena Chanyeol tidak sedang tidur siang. Tetapi menganggap bahwa ini surga tidaklah berlebihan karena Chanyeol serasa ingin mati bahagia.

Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia saat gadis pujaannya dengan senang hati menawarkan diri mengobati luka-luka diwajahnya, Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum, dan baru meringis kesakitan ketika kapas basah Baekhyun menyentuh sudut bibir pecahnya.

"Akh ! Baek, pelan-pelan !"

"Iya… iya…"

Sementara itu petugas kesehatan menggeleng takjub sembari duduk pada salah satu ranjang berantakan. Ia mendesah dan melipat-lipat selimut serta merapikan bantal sembari menggumam, "Apa kau berkelahi dengan Jongin ?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkedip.

"Jongin ?" Chanyeol bertanya diantara desisan sakitnya.

"Iya, Kim Jongin. Dia juga baru saja dari sini bersama Luhan. Pipinya lebam. Kupikir kau yang kalah karena pipimu benar-benar hancur."

Chanyeol mendelik, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak terima jika pipi menawanku dikatakan hancur. Lagipula aku tidak berkelahi dengan Jongin."

"Lalu, dengan siapa kau berkelahi ?"

"Itu rahasia." _Lebih tepatnya akan sangat konyol jika Tao adalah pelaku tunggal penganiayaan pipiku.._

"Omong-omong, apa kalian menyiram bantalku dengan air mineral, mungkin." Kata petugas kesehatan mengangkat bantalnya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata bulan sabit, agak kesal. Ia baru saja masuk dan sudah dituduh semena-mena. Memangnya ia dan Chanyeol sepecicilan itu apa, sampai-sampai berulah membasahi bantal.

"Daripada air, itu jauh terlihat seperti keringat." Tukas Baekhyun kembali lagi menghadap Chanyeol. Menempelkan plester luka berwarna pink cerah, Baekhyun menjauh dan mengagumi hasil karyanya dengan senyuman imut.

Chanyeol merengut, "Sesenang itu kau melihatku menderita Baek, ugh ! apa kau tidak punya plester luka selain warna merah muda. Ini terlihat mencolok." Chanyeol berusaha keras menarik lepas plester _girly-nya _tapi menyerah pasrah sebab Baekhyun tidak segan-segan menampar tangan Chanyeol.

"Auw ! Baekhyun, seharusnya kau mengobati lukaku bukannya menambah luka lainnya." Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Diam, aku juga akan mengobati luka barumu."

"Mana bisa, Lihat ! tanganku merah."

"Hanya sedikit Chanyeol."

"Tapi sakitnya banyak Baek."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu ?!"

"Ada, aku adalah buktinya. Lihat… lihat, tanganku semakin—Argh ! jangan menyentil dahiku."

Kedua anak itu terus berkelahi konyol, mengerang kesal saat petugas kesehatan mengganggu kegiatan bodoh mereka dan lagi-lagi menunjuk pada bantal lalu seprai.

"Apa orang sakit bisa menghasilkan keringat sebanyak ini ?"

Baekhyun mendengus, dalam hati ingin melempar petugas cerewet ini ke suatu tempat karena telah mengusik pedekate-nya dengan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja." komentar Baekhyun acuh. "Dia pasti orang sekarat jadi keringatnya keluar sebanyak itu."

"Hei, aku mencurigai sesuatu."

"Sesuatu seperti ?" Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Petugas kesehatan menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Jika kalian sudah selesai, cepatlah keluar. Ini bukan tempat pacaran."

"Kami tidak pacaran." Baekhyun membentak, bibirnya mengerecut lucu. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit bibir itu tetapi ia tidak mau menerima resiko tamparan pipi. Terlebih pipinya sudah memar dan ia pasti mati jika sampai dipukul sekali lagi. Meskipun itu pukulan cinta dari Baekhyun.

_Augh ! manisnya !_

Chanyeol bangun dari kursi dan Baekhyun sudah menghampiri pintu. Mereka siap keluar saat petugas kembali berkicau, "Pertama Jongin, Kedua kau. Tsk.. tsk.. kenapa banyak wajah bonyok hari ini. Aku penasaran siapa lagi yang akan memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan keadaan mengenaskan."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia kembali menghadap pintu. Tetapi pintu sudah terbuka dan sosok tinggi berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun berkedip bingung, ia ditarik menyingkir oleh Chanyeol dan si tinggi bernama Kris sudah berpindah tempat. Kini ia merosot di atas sofa dan memasang tampang menyedihkan yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun sebelumnya.

"Jadi yang ketiga Kris." Petugas berseru kelewat semangat. Dia lebih cocok menjadi pendukung tim basket daripada menjaga ruang kesehatan. "Jadi Kris, aku tidak melihat sedikitpun luka diwajahmu. Kau pastinya tidak berkelahi seperti Chanyeol, jadi apa keluhanmu ?" petugas itu mengambil kertas laporan dan setangkai pena. Bersiap menulis. Mata Kris tertutup rapat dan mendesah, "Ku pikir aku benar-benar sekarat."

Petugas terus mencatat tanda-tanda pucat di wajah Kris kemudian menggapai thermometer untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertahan didepan pintu. Mencuri dengar.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?"

"Sakit."

"Tapi kau tidak demam, suhumu normal, detak jantungmu normal."

"Apa kau punya obat lengkap disini ?"

"Tentu. Apa kau mual, pusing, flu… aku bisa mencarikan obatnya untukmu."

"Bisakah kau mencarikanku obat patah hati ?"

Mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganga lebar sementara thermometer yang semula digenggam oleh petugas kesehatan tergeletak di atas permukaan lantai. Kris mendesah berat sekali lagi sembari menghantamkan kepala pada meja. Menimbulkan bunyi keras antara kening melawan kayu.

"Dia kehilangan akal sehatnya." Tukas Chanyeol prihatin. "Baek, ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum kau terkontaminasi."

Baekhyun mengangguk ngeri dan mengikuti Chanyeol, tapi keduanya membeku saat tiba-tiba nyawa dalam mata Kris berkilat-kilat. Menyorot lurus sekaligus bengis tepat kepada Chanyeol. "Semua gara-gara kau Park Chanyeol. Kemari biar ku patahkan lehermu."

"Apa ? Apa ? memang aku salah apa ? Yah Kris ! jangan uhukk… jangan mencekik leherku."

"Andai kau tidak datang mengecek perkembangan Tim Basket dan memergokinya, pasti semua ini tidak terjadi. Kau sialan ! kau sialan !"

"Aku… uhukk.. membantu.. uhukk..eheekk.. Demi Neptunus, uhukk.. leherku kesakitan."

"Kau matiiiii !"

"Yahh ! setidaknya..uhukk… biarkan aku menggapai… uhuk.. cintaku sebelum mati…"

Detik berikutnya keributan terjadi. Chanyeol berlarian melompati ranjang sementara Kris mengejarnya. Petugas kesehatan tidak berhenti menjerit-jerit marah sedangkan Baekhyun bersandar nyaman pada kusen pintu dan memperhatikan perkelahian ala KrisYeol.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hanya dengan berada disekitar Chanyeol akan membuatnya seringan ini. Tadinya Baekhyun sudah sakit hati karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan semua rapat OSIS-nya. Si konyol itu sudah sangat lama tidak menggodai Baekhyun dengan setangkai Bunga Mawar dan Demi Pluto, Baekhyun merindukan kebodohan Chanyeol.

Perkelahian terus berlanjut, selimut dan bantal sudah terlempar ke sembarang arah. Pada akhirnya petugas kesehatan letih berteriak dan memilih mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dengan bersandar disampingnya.

"Saem." Baekhyun memanggil pelan dengan mata masih terpaku pada Chanyeol yang bersujud-sujud memohon ampunan kepada Kris dengan gaya konyol. Beberapa plesternya terlepas akibat lemparan bantal.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun ?"

"Boleh aku minta beberapa plestermu ?"

"Tentu. Aku punya banyak warna. Biru, hijau, hitam, putih—"

"Aku ingin merah muda. Itu cocok untuk Chanyeol."

"Kau tahu, laki-laki tidak boleh memakai warna merah muda. Itu menurunkan derajat Chanyeol sebagai Ketua OSIS."

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum cantik, "Tapi merah muda adalah warna dari cinta."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Luhan merenggangkan otot leher sekedar melemaskan sendi-sendi tulang seusai merampungkan laporan keuangan kafe. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 10 malam. Ini adalah waktu kafe tutup. Xiumin sudah pulang lebih awal karena harus membicarakan sesuatu _yang katanya penting_ dengan ibunya sedangkan karyawan lain sibuk mencuci perabotan dan sebagian mengunci pintu serta jendela.

Menganggumi sekali lagi kafe _glamour _tempatnya bekerja, Luhan tersenyum tipis meski didalam hati bertanya-tanya seperti apa rupa Wu Yifan yang sungguh _manly _karena menghadiahkan kafe semegah ini untuk tunangannya. Luhan seringkali merengek pada Lay demi diberitahu siapa Wu Yifan dan Lay selalu berkata, 'dia sering menjemput dan mengantarku. Terkadang juga duduk di sofa dekat jendela' tapi yang sering Luhan lihat adalah Jongdae, Kris dan terkadang Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang namanya Wu yifan.

Menggeleng pelan, Luhan mendekap kertas-kertas laporan kemudian membawanya menuju ruang pribadi Lay disisi konter.

Ia menutup pintu pelan, mengernyit sebab menemukan Lay tidak sendirian di ruangannya melainkan bersama dengan seseorang yang tergeletak lemas di sofa. Dari kejauhan Luhan tahu bahwa orang itu adalah remaja laki-laki, dia juga memakai blazer Wufan Highscool. Melihatnya tidur disana, sudah memberi kejelasan bahwa Lay mengenal orang itu dan malah mengusapkan sapu tangan pada dahi si remaja laki-laki.

"Oh, Luhan…" panggil Lay pelan.

Luhan yang masih menempel pada pintu tersenyum kecil, "Apa aku mengganggu ? aku hanya ingin mengantar laporan ini."

"Tidak. Kau bisa meletakkannya disana." Lay menunjuk pada meja di sudut ruangan. Ia sudah nyaris berjalan keluar jika saja Lay tidak memanggil dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

Luhan menurut, menutup pintu kembali lalu menghampiri bos-nya yang entah kenapa bertampang suram. Pelan-pelan manik Luhan berlari pada remaja lelaki yang baru saja mengeluarkan rintihan sakit, keringat tidak berhenti menetes, bibirnya sangat pucat dan berwarna kelabu. Mengenali wajah siapa itu, Luhan memekik tertahan namun matanya tetap saja melebar.

"Eonni, apa yang Sehun lakukan disini ?" ia menunjuk pemuda yang memejamkan mata lemah di atas sofa. Lay berhenti menyeka setiap keringat yang keluar, memeriksa suhu Sehun lalu menggeleng khawatir.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau berdiri ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Sehun merengek lirih. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam erat dan sesekali tubuhnya menggigil.

"Bagaimana jika ke rumah Kris ? aku akan menghubunginya dan meminta dia menjemputmu."

"Tidak. Kris akan khawatir padaku."

Lay mendesah panjang, "Kalau begitu Rumah Sakit saja. Kau demam parah Sehun dan aku juga tidak bisa membawamu ke rumahku karena kau tahu sendiri seperti apa tabiat ibuku. Ayo bangunlah, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." Lay meletakkan lengannya dibalik kepala Sehun tetapi pemuda itu masih mengelak, ia menepis lemah tangan Lay dan meringkuk di sofa.

Luhan hanya membeku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya membiarkan Lay tidak berhenti membujuk Sehun sementara Sehun juga tidak menyerah mengatakan bahwa ia akan tidur disini daripada harus pulang.

Untuk hitungan orang sekarat, Sehun adalah manusia sekarat menyedihkan sekaligus mengenaskan pertama yang pernah Luhan lihat.

Lay mendengus lelah, "Aku sudah membujuknya sejak 3 jam lalu." Ia memberitahu pada Luhan. "Dan ke-keras kepalaannya membuat kepalaku sakit." Tambahnya lagi.

Luhan mengangkat bahu cuek, "Bukankah Sehun bilang ingin tidur disini, maka biarkan saja ia tidur disini."

"Yeah, dan aku akan menemukan mayat remaja 17 tahun keesokan harinya."

"_Well, _Sehun tidak selemah itu untuk mati dalam waktu semalam." Luhan membalas ketus, mengikutsertakan kebenciannya. Tentu saja.

"Kupikir dia sudah sakit semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Hanya saja, dia bersikeras menahannya dan baru tumbang hari ini."

Luhan menahan tawa menghina yang terselip dipangkal lidah, "Eonni, percaya sekali kau pada bualan anak setan ini. Sehun bahkan bercint—uhukmm.. maksudku, Sehun bahkan hampir berkelahi dengan Jongin. Itu membuktikan bahwa Sehun masih sangat sehat."

"Itu dia masalahnya." Lay berseru, "Hanya hampir, bukan ?"

Luhan mengangguk kalah. Mengecek waktu melalui jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya, "Kafe sudah tutup 5 menit lalu. Maaf Eonni, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Lay mengangguk dan mempersilahkannnya, lalu ia memandangi Sehun lagi dimana remaja kasar itu terlihat sangat menyedikan sekarang. Sehun yang kuat dan Sehun yang bersorot mata tajam telah dikalahkan oleh seonggok demam. Betapa ironi.

Merenung selama beberapa detik waktu terus berjalan lambat, Lay tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapat sebuah ide yang di anggapnya cemerlang. Ia dengan segera memanggil Luhan lagi dimana si rusa berdecak kesal dan mulai terkikis kesabarannya.

"Apa lagi Eonni ? Duh, aku harus pulang dan tidur karena kau menyiksaku seharian dengan laporan-laporan itu."

"Salahmu sendiri karena kau melangkahi batas cuti. Omong-omong, aku masih punya hukuman tambahan untukmu."

"Apa ?" bahu Luhan mendadak turun lemas, "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku sangat lelah. Tidak bisakah hukuman itu kau limpahkan padaku besok saja ?"

"Tidak bisa. Asal kau tahu, ini mendesak."

Membuang nafas penat, Luhan menatap Lay dengan mata berkilat kesal sementara bos-nya hanya terkikik geli. "Jadi cepat katakan padaku hukuman apa itu ?! aku akan mengerjakannya kemudian pulang."

"_Oke_." Lay tersenyum mencurigakan. "Hukuman kedua adalah aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lagipula kau bisa menjalani hukumanmu dirumah."

Luhan berdecak semangat. Seolah mendapat malaikat yang tiba-tiba nyasar di tubuh galak bos-nya, ia tersenyum cerah. "_Wow, _hukuman diantar pulang adalah hukuman termanis yang pernah aku dapatkan. Omong-omong, hukuman macam apa yang bisa aku kerjakan dirumah ?"

**...**

Dahi Luhan berkerut kesal, bibir mengerucut 7 cm, alis menukik tajam bagai pesawat jatuh dan kepala berasap-asap. Ia sedang berdiri didalam rumah flatnya sembari mengetukan telapak kaki kesal menghentak lantai. Jemari ia gunakan untuk menunjuk sosok 3 dimensi yang tengah mendapat perlakuan kasih sayang ibarat seorang ibu penyayang anak yaitu dari Lay yang menata selimut agar sehangat mungkin.

Luhan mendesis layaknya ular berbisa sementara urat-urat di pelipisnya telah terbakar. "INIKAH HUKUMAN YANG BISA DILAKUKAN DIRUMAH ? KENAPA ANAK SETAN INI HARUS TIDUR DIRUMAHKU ?! KENAPA SEHUN HARUS TIDUR DI KAMARKU ?!' Luhan berteriak-teriak, Lay dengan segera memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Mengakibatkan Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Luhan, pelankan suaramu. Sehun bisa terbangun."

Mulut Luhan menganga tidak percaya, "Eonni, ini rumahku jadi terserah aku ingin berteriak atau membanting apapun. Yang jelas, aku tidak menerima hukuman konyol semacam ini. Bawa Sehun pergi atau aku akan melemparnya keluar !"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan setega itu." Lay tersenyum. Luhan semakin berasap. Ia menghampiri anak setan yang tidur di ranjang kesayangannya, merampas paksa tangan Sehun namun ia malah berakhir terlonjak ke belakang akibat suhu mengerikan dari tubuh Sehun seakan turut membakar kulitnya.

Lay bersedekap dan tersenyum menang di ambang pintu, "Lihat, kau pasti tidak tega melempar Sehun keluar."

"Aku tega." Luhan malah menantang, "Lihat saja besok, kau pasti menemukan Sehun terbujur kaku di depan rumahku."

"Yeah, aku berharap bisa melihatnya." Ejek Lay dengan senyum menyebalkan. Luhan geram, lagipula sejak kapan bos-nya punya otak selicik itu. "Jam berapa ini, sayang sekali tapi aku harus pulang." Lay bersenandung menutup pintu, belum 1 detik berlalu, kepalanya sudah menyembul kembali. "Pintumu rusak, anggap saja Sehun ada disini untuk menjagamu. Jika ada maling yang masuk, kau sembunyi saja maka mereka pasti lari ketakutan melihat ada iblis berada di atas ranjang. Oh, dan selamat tidur Luhan. Sampai jumpa besok."

_Sampai jumpa kepalamu !_

Lay menutup pintu dan sudah berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang bersedekap menahan ledakan amarah memandangi Sehun yang tengah tidur nyaman di ranjangnya.

_Ranjangnya._

_Ranjangku._

_Ranjang satu-satunya._

"Sial ! aku harus tidur dimana sekarang. Dasar anak setan !"

Menyerah menghujani Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh yang bahkan sia-sia (tentu saja karena Sehun tidak membuka mata samasekali) Luhan membanting pintu lemari sembari membawa bantal dan selimut bersih. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tetapi berlari masuk kembali karena diruang tamu sangat dingin, selain itu pintunya juga masih rusak.

Membuang nafas kasar, Luhan melotot sengit pada Sehun satu kali sebelum membuang selimut dan bantalnya ke atas sofa dilanjutkan dengan ia melempar tubuh lelahnya memantul dipermukaan empuk itu.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk bantal, menarik selimut sampai dagu dan bersiap tidur. Matanya nyaris saja terpejam namun mendadak terbuka lebar setelah imajinasi liar melesak menakutinya.

Bayangan adegan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di dalam ruang kesehatan yang sebenarnya tidak dilihat oleh mata kepala Luhan entah mengapa berkeliaran didalam otak. Luhan terduduk, menyipitkan mata was-was pada Sehun. Ia paranoid sendiri jika sampai Sehun bangun dan melakukan sesuatu yang _ehem.. _cabul padanya.

Jari-jari mengacak rambut dramatis, Luhan meninju-ninju selimut kesal. Ia sungguh ingin tidur tetapi takut jika Sehun nekat menyentuhnya. Sekalipun Sehun sedang sakit, hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan karena Sehun bahkan masih sanggup melakukan_nya _dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan… aku ingin tidur. Aku ingin tidur." Luhan mendesah lemas. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 1 dini hari, ia duduk bersandar di sofa. Bertekad tidak tidur. Bukan karena menjaga Sehun, _Huhh ! itu sangat tidak mungkin_. Luhan hanya sedang menjaga dirinya sendiri dari setan cabul itu.

Hawa mengantuk menyergap sekaligus membelai pada pukul 2 dini hari, mata Luhan setengah terpejam dan terbuka ketika dahi terantuk lutut yang ia tekuk. Terkaget akibat erangan pelan dari atas ranjang, Luhan berkeringat dingin sementara pemuda yang sungguh ditakutinya entah sejak kapan sudah duduk setengah membungkuk serta menekan perut.

Mata Sehun terpejam erat, sementara Luhan bergidik. Enggan mendekat, sementara itu Sehun terus mengerang kesakitan. Tekanan pada perut berubah menjadi remasan kuat. Peluh menetes semakin deras layaknya guyuran hujan. Mulut Sehun terus-menerus meloloskan erangan sakit, nafas terengah serta bibir gemetar hebat.

Luhan membuang selimut ke samping, beranjak menghampiri Sehun serta merta menanggalkan seluruh rasa takut yang terbang entah kemana. Luhan memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sehun meski hanya dengan ujung jari. "Sehun, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, pemuda sadis tersebut malah menggigit bibir sampai darahnya menetes jatuh. Luhan tidak berhenti menganga kemudian panik.

"Yah ! Katakan sesuatu ! jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu."

Mulut Sehun masih terkatup rapat, suara gesekan gigi terdengar jelas di antara tarikan nafas yang berangsur-angsur memberat. Wajah Sehun semakin memucat seolah-olah tidak ada satu tetes-pun darah mengalir disana.

"Yah Oh Sehun, katakan sesuatu !"

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Sehun tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu kelu dan menggerakkan lidah terasa sesulit mengangkat dunia. Luhan menambah lagi keberanian dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi basah Sehun, tepat saat itu mata si pemuda sadis terbuka separuh. Nampak sayu sekaligus ringkih.

Mutiara hitam kembar itu menatap Luhan dalam waktu tidak sebentar, liquid bening merembes keluar. Terlihat sangat pilu dan melukai siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk Luhan yang membeku setelah menjauhkan telapak tangan dari dahi membara milik Sehun.

Mulut pemuda tersebut tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Hanya air matanya mengalir perlahan, suhu luar biasa panas yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut menyerap air mata sampai kering. Sehun membungkuk lagi akibat serangan sakit menusuk lambung bertubi-tubi. Sekali lagi erangan sakit meluncur bebas.

Luhan yang beberapa detik lalu terpana, seketika tersentak kesadarannya. Mata rusa cantik tersebut membola terkejut setelah menyadari tanda-tanda mengerikan dari tingkah laku Sehun yang tidak berhenti meremas perut dengan cengkeraman kasar, punggung Sehun semakin membungkuk, sebelah tangan meremas seprai serta selimut. Bagian lambung terdalam bergejolak tiada henti dan disinilah Luhan mulai tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Maka dari itu, Luhan menghirup nafas kemudian, "YAH ! OH SEHUUN JANGAN MUNTAH DI KASURKUUU !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fast Update !

Chapter panjang sebagai bonus review luar biasa dari kalian.

Kalo aja dengan memunculkan Luhan bakal dapet komentar sefantastis chapter 15, duh… seharusnya gue membawa Luhan sejak dulu.

Yang minta TaoRis udah gue kasih, yang minta ChanBaek udah gue kasih dan yang minta KaiSoo, gue cuma bisa geleng kepala dan say sorry… belum waktunya guys.. kekekeeee…

Makasih review-nya dan kalian harus review lebih panjang lagi buat Chapter 16 ini. Sumpah… chapter ini panjang banget dan memeras otak gue sampe kering. Seenggaknya gue pengen dapet balasan setimpal. Duh, ngomong apaan.

Thanks buat reviewnya, maaf gak bisa bales tapi sumpah gue gak berhenti senyum-senyum gaje waktu baca review kalian. Banyak yang marah gara-gara gue bikin KaiLu sama HunSoo.. tapi jujur aja, mereka manis kaaaaaan ?

Sooooooo…..

_**THANKS TO**_

_**Chenma, NopwillineKaiSoo, Lvenge, Fya L, Light-B, Misslah, Dokyungie al, Arifahohse, Seravin 509, Lovesoo, Song Soo Ri, Oh Hannie, Kim 124, Rannyssa 23HH, PutryManja, Kthk2, Samiatuara09, Winterhun, Aiko Vallery, Ahn Sunyoung, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healers, Juna Oh, KiranMelodi, Dande Liona, Sehunpou, Xaio Yueliang, WinDeer23, Xlyn, Whirlwindgirl, Guest, Celindazifan, Reru95, Hohoho61, Xingmyun, Dwiihae, Vhiie Chereewetzz, Yensianx, Vitaa, Muhfhadyl94, Flor356, Kaisooexo, ccdtksexoot12, Baennygirl, Jongsoo, Kim Kaisoo, Kimkyungin15, Wulansafitri 3745, NoVi, Khalidasalsa, Agassi 20, Akaindhe, Hunexohan, Ludeer, Yousee, Fuckyeahsekaiyeol, Kkoch11, Selu, Princess Xiao, HunhanBoo94, Aonari862, Naenana, Nyanya94, Wu ara, Haurayaaa, Ramyoon, SuZycemplux, WhenKmeetK, VirraViany, Pcyckh, Ace Ice Cream, Najaems, Parkchannie27, HunHan, HeeGi, Nisaramaidah28, Fe261, Baby Kyung, Oha dl, Kyungie.**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 17.

Salam EXO ! Juliana Hwang.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seharusnya pintu kebenaran tidak terbuka dengan cara sepicik ini, semunafik ini, sehina ini dan setidak masuk akal ini.

Langkah keras menggema disepanjang koridor panjang Wufan Highschool, suara ketukan alas sepatu menghentak permukaan lantai keramik. Xiumin berlari serampangan, tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli meski tali sepatunya yang lepas bisa saja menjadi celaka. Hal tersebut hanyalah malapetaka kecil karena Xiumin mendapat kenyataan yang lebih mematikan dibanding segala hal mengerikan didunia.

Gadis bernama asli Kim Minseok tersebut tidak sanggup lagi mengatasi pergolakan sengit yang terjadi didalam diri. Kaki letihnya hanya terus belari, berlari dan berlari hingga ketahanannya yang sudah setipis selaput sutera akhirnya berhasil terkoyak hancur menjadi kepingan tidak berguna.

Xiumin menyandarkan dahi pada permukaan tembok dingin, bibir digigitnya kuat-kuat demi menghalau rasa sesak yang mulai berkomplot menginvasi runtuhnya air mata. Akan tetapi, kenyataan pahit masih tidak mau menyerah mengobrak-abrik akal sehatnya.

"_**Maafkan Eomma karena mencari tahu semua ini dibelakangmu Xiumin. Surat kematian Appa, terbukti palsu."**_

Bibir Xiumin bergetar miris, pergumulan air mata yang dihalaunya setengah mati ternyata terlalu cerdik menemukan jalan keluar. Mereka merembes satu demi satu. Perlahan namun pasti, lelehan bertransformasi menjadi aliran sederas arus sungai abadi, terjun bebas menelusuri pipi hingga jatuh menggenag di permukaan lantai.

"_**Appa memang mengalami kecelakaan ketika bertugas di China tetapi dia tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut melainkan Appa meninggal dengan cara yang salah."**_

_Cara yang salah ? _

"_**Apa kau masih ingat jahitan panjang di dada Appa ? Ya, itu adalah luka bekas operasi transplantasi jantung."**_

Sesuatu dalam diri Xiumin mengejang sakit, sedangkan kepala menggeleng keras demi mengenyahkan semua omong kosong ini. Takdir pasti sedang mempermainkannya sekarang, tapi kebenaran tidak seharusnya bermain-main sekejam ini bukan ?

"_**Appa memang mendonorkan jantungnya dengan syarat jantung tersebut baru akan diambil ketika nyawa Appa benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong. Sayangnya, penerima donor sedang kritis saat itu. Jadi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengambil nyawa Appa dan merampas jantungnya."**_

_Pilihan ?_

_Bagaimana mungkin merebut nyawa orang lain bisa dikatakan sebagai 'tidak memiliki pilihan' ?_

Xiumin merasa menjadi manusia paling _goblok _di dunia. Nurani masih membentak agar ia tidak percaya pada perkataan ibunya akan tetapi, sisi gelap dalam hati terlanjur meneteskan kebekuan. Ia terperangkap dalam jeruji tanpa udara, seolah-olah paru-paru berhenti bekerja, Xiumin hanya mampu memukul sesak dan berpegangan pada hatinya yang gemetaran.

"_**Eomma sudah mengajukan tuntutan atas kasus ini, pihak kepolisian juga sudah melakukan penyelidikan dan penerima donor adalah….."**_

"Arrgghhh !" Xiumin mengerang keras sekaligus meremas wajahnya sendiri. Sekalipun kebenaran dibalik kematian ayahnya telah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh ibunya semalaman suntuk, Xiumin masih tidak mau menerima, Xiumin masih menolak percaya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membawa kebenaran pahit ini menuju ke masalah yang lebih runyam dimana perpecahan tidak akan mampu diatasi oleh siapapun.

Ia sekali lagi membatasi diri, akan tetapi usahanya terbakar menjadi arang hitam. Makian dari dalam otaknya terus-menerus mendorong amarah berdiri angkuh pada titik puncak, mereka memperingatkan bahwa kebenaran ada bukan untuk dipendam kembali melainkan harus dipastikan meskipun akan menggali jurang luka yang lebih dalam.

Air mata diseka secara kasar, kelopak mata berisi bulir kepedihan tersebut terpejam beberapa saat sebelum pemiliknya kembali merajut langkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Xiumin menatap nanar pada pintu kayu didepannya dan tanpa segan mengesampingkan pribadi lugunya dengan membanting pintu terbuka.

_**Braakkkk !**_

Pekikan terkejut terdengar serempak, Xiumin tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang memandangi kedatangan terlambatnya dengan raut heran. Para sahabatnya yang semula bersiap di bangku masing-masing untuk menerima jam pelajaran pertama sontak menoleh pada Xiumin. Kyungsoo berniat menghampiri akan tetapi karena Xiumin tidak menemukan siapa yang ia cari, maka sebelum mulut-mulut ingin tahu memulai aksi interogasi tidak berguna, ia dengan jengah membanting pintu tertutup.

Menyusuri koridor panjang sekali lagi, Xiumin mulai mengutuk kakinya yang berlari begitu lamban. Sesekali ia nyaris terjatuh akibat menabrak siswa yang berlalu-lalang sampai akhirnya bertabrakan dengan Jongdae dan jatuh tersungkur.

Jongdae panik karena tertabrak oleh kekasihnya sendiri segera bangkit, beranjak menghampiri Xiumin akan tetapi _gadis-nya _seakan tidak melihat Jongdae dan sudah berlari jauh.

Remaja bermarga Kim tersebut dibuat mematung dalam waktu lama hingga firasat buruk menampar kepekaannya agar segera bertindak membaca situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sembari berlari mengikuti jejak kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah lenyap dari koridor, kepala Jongdae tertoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ia menggigit jari bingung di persimpangan jalan. Memutuskan mengikuti petunjuk kata hati, Jongdae memilih jalur kiri dan disanalah ia menemukan Xiumin mematung didepan pintu kaca bening.

Manik berselaput air mata tersebut menatap suram pemandangan dibalik kaca, Xiumin menggerakkan jari-jarinya menempel pada benda tembus pandang tersebut. Sorot kepedihan tak lepas satu detikpun dari seseorang di dalam sana…

"_**Penerima donor adalah sahabatmu sendiri…."**_

Xiumin mendorong pintu kaca pelan, kali ini tidak ada suara bantingan dan tidak ada seruan terkejut. Yang ada hanya dia yang Xiumin lihat masih berfokus pada latihannya bersama sebilah pedang metal. Gerakannya begitu lincah, sangat ringan seolah-olah mampu menebas udara disekeliling.

Latihan keras membuat keringat turun dari pelipis. Lompatan, tendangan, sabetan pedang dan tinjuan semuanya berpadu secara sempurna hingga gerakan penutup mengharuskan dia berbalik dan baru saat itulah dia lupa pada kombinasi gerakan, sedangkan pandangan secara tidak sengaja saling bertemu sekaligus terkunci.

"_**Penerima donor adalah Huang Zitao"**_

…

3 hari menjelang kejuaran nasional.

Tao berusaha sesibuk mungkin dalam setiap detik, ia memaksa tubuhnya berlatih tanpa henti memperlakukan diri serupa robot yang tidak pernah lelah.

Berbekal sebilah pedang metal favoritnya, Tao melompat dan mempraktekkan segala kombinasi gerakan yang diajarkan oleh pelatih sejak beberapa bulan lalu, peluhnya menetes deras, ia terus melecutkan jurus ini dan itu secara berkesinambungan akan tetapi Tao sadar bahwa seluruh gerakannya adalah salah.

Otaknya lumpuh, daya ingatnya melemah dan fisiknya terlalu sakit. Tao yakin bahwa jika ia mendadak jatuh ketika berlatih, maka bukan kaki atau tangannya yang cedera melainkan hati. Organ dalam tersebut tengah mengalami sakit dalam jumlah tak terhingga, bahkan helaan nafas pelan saja ternyata melukai harga dirinya.

Letih terjebak dalam sakit hatinya sendiri, Tao memutuskan menyudahi latihan percumanya. Bermaksud menutup rangkaian seni bela diri dengan berbalik, Tao malah dibuat membeku sebab tidak sadar sejak kapan Xiumin berdiri disana. Sorot mata bertemu sorot mata, Tao secara terkejut menjatuhkan pedangnya begitu saja ketika Xiumin menubruk dirinya dengan pelukan erat.

"H-hei, apa yang terjadi ?" Tao bertanya heran sementara Xiumin menempelkan daun telinga pada dada sahabatnya demi mendengar detak demi detak jantung yang terus berpalu sesuai irama.

Mengenali detak jantung familiar tersebut, air mata pilu kembali luruh. Jemari gemetar merayap ke atas, ia memukul pelan denyut jantung Tao sementara isakan telah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"YAH ! Bodoh, kenapa kau menangis huh ? Jongdae meninju Chanyeol lagi ?! katakan padaku !"

Lidah yang sudah mati rasa tidak mampu melontarkan jawaban. Menggeleng, pelukan Xiumin semakin mengerat seiring cairan kepedihan justru berjatuhan serupa tirai hujan. Seolah-olah luka dalam hati tertimpa beratnya beban dunia, isakan kecil berlomba-lomba meloloskan diri. Melihat itu, Tao panik dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku ?" bisiknya lirih, dahi Tao mengernyit. Mulut tertutup secepat terbuka sebab Xiumin kembali berbisik, "Kenapa…_huks… _kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Tao ?" Kesenduan Xiumin terserak dalam setiap penggal kosakata. Kepalan ringkihnya sekali lagi menghantam dada Tao, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa tekanan namun menghantarkan seribu macam luka.

Memaksa otak menerka-nerka jawaban, Tao nyaris tersedak setelah mengingat sesuatu. Ah sial ! Xiumin pasti sudah tahu jika Tao adalah pelaku bully-nya. Padahal Tao tidak berharap kedoknya terbongkar secepat ini.

"Oke, aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Orang yang menaruh katak dilokermu adalah aku dan Chanyeol. Well, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga terlibat. Asal kau tahu, kami melakukannya agar Jongdae peka dan perhatian padamu. Hanya itu. Tidak ada maksud lain jadi aku minta maaf dan berhentilah menangis karena—"

"Kau pembunuh !" Xiumin menyela cepat setelah mendorong Tao menjauh, ia menatap sengit pada Tao dan menegaskan sekali lagi kalimatnya. "Aku tidak sedang mempermasalahkan siapa yang melakukan pembullyan padaku tapi kau pembunuh !"

"YAH ! apa maksudmu ?!" Tao membentak, raut bingung masih terpahat diwajahnya. "Ayolah, mereka hanya katak dan kecoa. Tidak masalah sekalipun mereka mati terinjak lagipula aku tidak akan setega itu membunuh binatang." Ia masih bisa tersenyum sementara kesuraman menghuni tampang sendu Xiumin.

Melihat ekspresi Xiumin sungguh bertolak belakang dengan biasanya, perasaan aneh merangkak cepat menggelantungi Zitao. Setelah berpikir sekali lagi, Xiumin memang tidak terlihat tengah membicarakan 'bully'. Entahlah, yang jelas air mata disana tengah berusaha menjelaskan masalah lain. Oleh karena itu Tao beringsut menghampiri akan tetapi tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang akibat tamparan keras tangan Xiumin menghantam telak pipinya.

Jongdae yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sontak melebarkan mata terkejut, ia segera berderap sekedar membantu Tao berdiri tetapi Xiumin menatap tajam padanya dan menunjuk pintu keluar.

Mata semerah darah tersebut tidak bisa dibantah namun Jongdae adalah pemilik istilah keras kepala, jadi ia tetap nekat mengambil lengan Tao. Belum juga kebaikannya berhasil dilaksanakan, Xiumin menyeret Jongdae terlebih dulu dan melempar kekasihnya ke luar ruangan. Ia mengunci pintu, mengabaikan gedoran Jongdae lalu mata bergejolak amarah menatap nyalang pada Tao yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi macam apa ini.

"Kenapa kau menamparku ?" ia bertanya dingin. "Aku sahabatmu, aku juga tahu bahwa aku salah karena membully-mu dan bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Lalu mengapa kau menamparku ?"

Xiumin tidak menjawab melainkan malah mencetuskan pertanyaan lain, "Beberapa tahun lalu, apakah kau melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung di China ?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?"

"Jawab saja !"

"Ya. Lalu apa kaitannya dengan kau menamparku ?"

"Siapa pendonormu ?"

"Kau tidak harus tahu, lagipula apa gunanya kau menanyakan ini padaku ?"

"Kau picik !"

Barisan gigi tanpa sadar menggeram, Tao balas menatap tajam pada Xiumin. "Aku bukan orang sabar, jadi sebelum tinjuku mendarat dipipimu, jelaskan apa yang terjadi !"

Senyum pahit berhasil terlukis sempurna, Xiumin meneguk ludah yang terasa sesakit menelan gumpalan batu karang. Memberi tatapan kecewa luar biasa besar kepada Tao, telunjuknya kini mengarah lurus pada dada sahabatnya.

"Lihat betapa piciknya dirimu karena hidup menggunakan jantung yang kau rampas dari orang lain, dan tahukah kau jantung siapa itu ?"

"Haruskah aku tahu ?" tanya Tao menantang, "Jantung siapapun ini, yang jelas kau tidak berhak melakukan kekerasan pada sahabatmu sendiri."

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK BERHAK MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN KEPADA SAHABATKU TAPI AKU BERHAK MENGHUKUM ORANG YANG MEREBUT JANTUNG AYAHKU !"

Tao terperangah, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah tertebas samurai. Tercacah hingga menjadi potongan demi potongan berdarah. Ia mendadak dikuasai oleh rasa gemetar abadi, ditatapnya Xiumin yang saat ini kembali menerjunkan air mata panas.

"Kim Jeseok, kalian membunuh ayahku dan mengambil jantungnya." Xiumin memberi jeda sembari menyeka kasar air matanya, sayangnya itu tidak berguna samasekali bahkan lebih baik Xiumin tidak usah mengusap air matanya karena cairan sialan itu masih tetap saja menetes tanpa henti. "Lihat apakah keluargamu akan selamat setelah ini."

"Tunggu !" Tao menginterupsi, rasa berat telah mencengkeram punggung sedangkan ia tenggelam dalam ketakutan paling bengis yang baru pertama kali ia kecap sekali seumur hidup. "Apa maksud perkataanmu ? Ayahmu ? Keluargaku ? Apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku ?!"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku sialan ! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku ! Setidaknya kau hanya akan kehilangan mereka selama beberapa tahun saja, tidak seperti aku yang kehilangan ayahku untuk selamanya karena tangan kejam orang tuamu. Aku akan memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bahagia selama hidupmu. Tidak akan !"

"Tidak, kau pasti salah." Tao berusaha membantah karena ia masih belum mampu mencerna semua ini. Namun Xiumin hanya memberinya tatapan kecewa sekali lagi, tidak mengindahkan Tao yang berteriak memohon penjelasan padanya. Xiumin berusaha keras menahan gemetar yang tumbuh pesat dalam dirinya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Di depan pintu, ia berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang menantinya. Entah sudah berapa kolam raksasa yang sudah Xiumin isi dengan air matanya sejak semalam, seolah memiliki pasokan tak terhingga, manik sedih sekaligus putus asa tersebut menatap lurus pada kekasihnya dan cairan kesedihan tersebut kembali meleleh sangat pilu.

"Jongdae-ah, _Appaku… huks… Appa…_"

Jongdae mengerti bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya apalagi memarahi Xiumin karena bertengkar dengan Tao, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menjadi sandaran sekaligus tempat mengeluh terbaik bagi Xiumin yaitu dengan cara mendekap kekasihnya dan membiarkan dadanya dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Menangislah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Highschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 17/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee… mianhae._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_H-3 Lomba Festival Olahraga Nasional._

Baekhyun sangat tahu jika Chanyeol sibuk atau hanya _sok _sibuk. Dia adalah Ketua OSIS sekolah elit ini dan tentunya laporan progress semua Club olahraga adalah tanggungjawab Chanyeol.

Sekarang masih jam pelajaran pertama, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kelas dan hanya mampir sekedar melempar tasnya kemudian lenyap bersama anggota OSIS lain, Baekhyun merasa panas sekaligus terbakar.

Ia sadar bahwa dulu dirinya terlalu jual mahal pada si jangkung jerapah itu. Baekhyun punya 2 alasan.

**Pertama :**

Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol dihina oleh _Haters _lebih dari ini dan semua makian itu sungguh tidak bisa ia maafkan.

**Kedua :**

Baekhyun berusaha setengah sinting menjaga karirnya yang belakangan sedikit merosot disebabkan oleh berita miring mengenai dirinya menolak hadiah dari fans gila, yaitu Chanyeol.

Inti masalahnya adalah, kenapa 2 alasan yang ia miliki justru berakhir pada nama Chanyeol ?

"Ugh ! Sial, aku benar-benar menyukai si gila itu." Baekhyun mendengus serta mengacak rambut dramatis.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit curiga, "Si gila itu Chanyeol ?" kemudian seringai _sok _tahu, _sok _setan.

"Kau bertanya atau mengajak bertengkar ?"

"Kenapa kau jadi senewen." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, menggodanya. "Omong-omong, kenapa Sehunie-ku tidak masuk ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Kyungsoo, Luhan tegang dibangkunya. Ia tidak berani menoleh dan sejujurnya kelakuan Luhan sangat mencurigakan tapi untungnya Kyungsoo tidak sejeli itu.

Ia sedang menatap jam dinding sambil mempertimbangkan apakah harus mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun sedang sekarat di rumahnya atau tidak. Dan pemikiran terakhir menang.

Ini bukan karena Luhan sengaja menyembunyikan Sehun dirumahnya, ia hanya tidak mau terjadi salah paham dengan Kyungsoo. Lagipula semenjak memuntahkan isi perutnya pada selimut semalam, si Sehun sialan tidak membuka mata sampai pagi ini. Suhu tubuhnya sepanas tungku pembakaran dan Luhan yang memang tidak berniat menjaga Sehun lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah, membiarkan Sehun sendirian dirumahnya.

_Tetapi…_

"Bagaimana jika dia mati dirumahku ?"

"Siapa yang mati ? apa kau punya seseorang yang menginap dirumahmu ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan taruhan curiga, Luhan seketika menggeleng keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Well, jawaban yang sangat tidak sinkron.

_Kena kau Luhan._

"Duh, maksudku tidak ada seorang-pun yang menginap dirumahku."

Meralat justru semakin memupuk kecurigaan. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, siap melanjutkan investigasi sayangnya seorang kurang ajar membanting pintu kelas dan orang itu adalah Xiumin, tidak memakai seragam, matanya memerah bengkak, ia terlihat menyisir sudut-sudut kelas menggunakan sorot tajam, Kyungsoo bermaksud menghampiri sahabatnya namun Xiumin membanting pintu kembali.

Luhan bernafas lega karena setidaknya kedatangan Xiumin mengubur kecurigaan Kyungsoo ke dalam tanah. Si abstrak itu sudah dipastikan lupa dengan pembahasan mengenai_ siapa yang Luhan sembunyikan atau siapa yang menginap atau siapa yang akan mati_ terbukti pada mata bulatnya mengerjap heran menatap pintu yang baru saja di banting keras oleh Xiumin. "Kenapa Xiumin terlihat seberantakan itu ? tidak pakai seragam dan tidak masuk kelas ?"

"Apa kau sedang bertanya padaku ? Tentu saja kami tidak tahu jawabannya." sahut Baekhyun dari belakang, nadanya terdengar mengolok. Kyungsoo gemas pada artis satu ini. Ingin mencekiknya saja atau lebih amannya saling berteriak seperti awal pertemuan.

Kyungsoo memberi rengutan jengkel pada Baekhyun, "Kau mengajak berkelahi atau bertanya ?"

"YAH ! Jangan meniru kalimatku."

"Aku tidak meniru." Kata Kyungsoo membela diri, ia lalu menyenggol-nyeggol bahu Baekhyun. "Omong-omong, siapa yang kau sukai ?"

Bibir Baekhyun memberengut, ia sungguh risih menghadapi betapa kleptonya Kyungsoo sementara Luhan malah bertopang dagu menonton mereka. "Luhan, bisakah kau jauhkan parasit ini dariku ?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan pada kami siapa orang yang kau sukai."

_Sialan, ternyata Luhan sama saja dengan Kyungsoo._

"Baiklah, aku menyukai Lee Min Hoo. Kalian puas ? Ugh, aku benci kalian." Tukas Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, ia berjalan pergi dan lengannya tanpa sengaja menabrak ransel menyebabkan segala isi didalamnya tumpah.

Baekhyun menghentak kaki kesal, ia segera memunguti barangnya, terkejut ketika Kyungsoo merampas salah satu benda lalu mengamatinya.

Wajah Baekhyun mendongak, melihat benda apa ditangan Kyungsoo ia segera merampasnya namun Kyungsoo lebih sigap dan mengacungkan benda itu didepan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sapu tangan Sehun bisa ada padamu ?"

Luhan membelalakkan mata dan melihat sapu tangan digenggaman Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Ia tercekat setelah menemukan jahitan nama Sehun disana kemudian turut memandangi Baekhyun yang _biasa saja. _

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan Sehun meminjamkannya padaku. Bisa tolong kau kembalikan ? kurasa aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Keman—YAH ! Byun Baekhyun ! Jangan lari !" Kyungsoo menjerit, melemparkan sapu tangan ke sembarang arah dan mengejar Baekhyun yang entah kenapa harus melarikan diri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau mencari Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo gagal paham. _Ppffttt… tentu saja, diakan bodoh._

Sementara 2 manusia ribut sudah lenyap dari kelas, Luhan tepekur memandangi sapu tangan Sehun. Ia merasa hatinya tengah melakukan pergulatan sengit, bahkan sampai adu jotos didalam sana (ini gila). Di satu sisi ingin bertahan disini dan mengikuti pelajaran dimana guru baru saja memasuki kelas sementara sisi hatinya yang tidak punya otak malah secara terang-terangan mendorong Luhan bangkit dari kursi demi setidaknya mengecek keadaan Sehun yang sekarat dirumahnya.

Tetapi Luhan masih bertahan dan tetap menempel pada kursi, enggan berlari pulang. Lagipula untuk apa, jika memang Sehun sudah siuman maka anak setan itu sudah pasti pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sayangnya, ini benar-benar terasa gila.

GI-LA !

Perasaan aneh senantiasa berkecamuk melecut kesana-kemari. Luhan mendongak, melihat jam dan mengerang karena jarumnya seperti tidak bergerak, berhenti ditempat, menertawainya lalu memaksa dia segera beranjak tetapi Luhan masih keras kepala kemudian menggeleng.

_Tidak, aku tidak khawatir !_

…

Baekhyun menangkap sosok tinggi Chanyeol didepan sana sementara Kyungsoo mengejarnya di belakang. Ia sudah kelelahan dan mari memanfaatkan pengejaran ini menjadi sebuah peluang emas.

Dengan membuang nafas satu kali, Baekhyun sengaja melambat dan ketika Chanyeol sudah dekat dengannya, ia segera berlari ke balik pemuda itu lalu memegangi blazer si tinggi dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, lihat ! lihat ! aku tidak salah apa-apa tapi Kyungsoo menggangguku."

Mendengar suara manja Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum lebar dibalik dokumennya. Tetapi ia tidak boleh goyah hanya dengan godaan _kacang_ semacam ini, ia sungguh harus menghindari Baekhyun agar _gadis-nya _selamat dari hinaan para _Haters _tidak tahu diri itu.

Chanyeol menutup pelan berkas ditangannya, "Apa kalian sedang main kejar-kejaran ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sedangkan Kyungsoo seolah mendapat harta karun dalam hidupnya.

_Jadi Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Dasar Tsundere licik ! kau harus balas budi padaku karena menggunakanku sebagai umpan.. ugh.. atau pancing. Terserah._

"Tidak, tapi Kyungsoo mengejarku." Adunya ala bocah TK. Chanyeol berusaha setengah mati agar tidak tersenyum, sementara Baekhyun sudah terkikik melihat plester merah mudanya masih terpajang di wajah menawan Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu melepas cengkeram Baekhyun kemudian melihat Kyungsoo, "Ini jam pelajaran dan aku bisa menghukum kalian karena berkeliaran seperti ini. Sekarang juga, kembali ke kelas !" Perintahnya sok marah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan diam-diam menertawai wajah suram Baekhyun. Ia melangkah duluan meninggalkan sejoli dimana salah satunya memberengut kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Nah, kau juga berkeliaran." Protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku Ketua OSIS Baek, dan aku sangat sibuk—" ia melihat Tao melintas cepat disampingnya dan segera meneriaki si kungfu panda. "YAH ! Huang Zitao, kemana kau pergi ?! Sekarang waktunya latihaaaan !"

Tao tidak menjawab dan berlari begitu saja. Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang lagi mengejar kungfu panda itu namun Tao lebih cepat daripada ninja karena sudah menghilang di perempatan. Baekhyun juga turut mengekor dibelakang sembari memukul-mukul lantai dengan kakinya.

Menyadari bahwa Tao sangat mustahil ditemukan, Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. Mata bergulir kembali pada dokumen ditangannya, berusaha keras tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mempunyai hobi membuntutinya dengan bibir mengerucut 7 meter.

Itu sangat lucu dan Chanyeol bersumpah ingin tersenyum sampai mati saja.

Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun tidak berhenti melotot kesal pada punggung Chanyeol, ia sedang menjatuhkan tatapan tajam seolah-olah ingin pemuda jangkung tersebut terkapar didepannya. Bibir Baekhyun berkomat-kamit menahan luapan amarah cinta pada pemuda gila yang mendadak berubah secuek Sehun itu.

Berpikir tentang Sehun, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mencuci si pucat itu suatu hari nanti karena sudah berani menularkan sifat juteknya kepada pangeran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita nanti makan siang bersama."

Uh wow, keajaiban dunia ke-9.

"Ya, setelah rapatku dengan kepala sekolah selesai. Tapi aku tidak janji." Sahut Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan dokumen sialannya. Baekhyun ingin sekali merampas dokumen tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah.

_Oke, jangan putus asa Baekhyun. Kau bahkan sudah membanting harga dirimu._

"Jadi Chan—AUW !" Baekhyun tersungkur membentur lantai. Luhan yang sedang lari terburu-buru hanya tersenyum minta maaf dan pergi tanpa menolong Baekhyun karena ia pikir Chanyeol akan membantunya. Si rusa berlari kencang keluar area gedung, alis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertautan heran. Bingung dengan tingkah Luhan yang sepertinya memiliki urusan sangat mendesak hingga caranya berlari sudah melebihi kecepatan seekor Hyena.

Melirik jengah pada Chanyeol yang tidak juga peka, Baekhyun meniup-niup poni. _Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. _Ia segera tersenyum selebar samudera setelah mendapat ide cemerlang.

Menarik nafas, atur ekspresi, jemari mungil diposisikan mencengkeram pergelangan kaki dan ia mulai bersandiwara, "Chanyeol-ah, ugh.. bagaimana ini, sepertinya kakiku terkilir dan aku tidak bisa bangun. Chanyeol, kakiku sakit. Maukah kau menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan ?"

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang pura-pura, sekalipun kemampuan akting Baekhyun berada dalam taraf _gila_, Chanyeol tetap saja mampu membedakan mana yang palsu dan mana yang sungguhan.

"Chanyeol, auw.. kakiku sakit. Bagaimana jika kakiku patah ? aduh, ini sangat sakit."

Melihat ke sekitar koridor yang sialnya sangat sepi, Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan menolak rengekan Baekhyun dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun bertepatan dengan seorang anggota OSIS menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon, sepupumu, dia pingsan. Dia pingsan ketika berlatih."

Belum juga tangannya berhasil menggapai Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh terkejut. "Apa ? lalu dimana Hyung-ku sekarang ? apa dia terluka ?"

"Tidak, tapi dia sangat pucat dan tubuhnya panas. Suho sunbae mencengkeram kepala dan berkeringat sebelum pingsan, dia—"

"Tolong bantu Baekhyun, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol langsung berlari, sebenarnya, ini bukan alasan melarikan diri melainkan rasa khawatirnya pada Suho-lah yang terpaksa menempatkan Baekhyun dalam kekesalan berjumlah _neraka_ sekali lagi.

Baekhyun dengan rutukan marah menampar tangan siswa yang coba membantunya, siswa tersebut hanya mengedipkan mata bingung karena Baekhyun yang tadi _kakinya terkilir _sudah berlari secepat cahaya mengejar Chanyeol dan ia mulai tidak sanggup lagi kemudian berteriak, "PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT !"

…

Mendengar bahwa Suho pingsan saat berlatih, Lay yang berniat memasuki kelas malah putar balik menuju ruang kesehatan, sengaja mengabaikan pelajarannya.

Begitu tiba didepan pintu, ia bernafas terlalu dalam. Menimbang apakah sebaiknya masuk atau tidak. Dan karena ia mulai menanamkan sifat pengecut, Lay menarik mundur jemarinya dari pegangan pintu, beringsut menuju jendela serta mengintip ke dalam sana.

Hatinya teriris nyeri melihat Suho terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan, kapten tim sepak bola tersebut terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Seorang petugas nampak memeriksa suhu dengan thermometer, dan entah kenapa sepasang mata tersebut terlihat menjatuhkan tatapan sendu pada Suho kemudian menggeleng.

_Apa yang terjadi ?_

Menangkap suara langkah kaki dari ujung koridor, Lay melihat siapa yang datang dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Tidak, Lay tidak boleh membiarkan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia ada disini. Maka dengan cepat Lay bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat sementara Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa melihat ke arah manapun. Wajah Chanyeol meneriakkan semacam kepanikan serta amarah yang tidak bisa Lay baca apa maksud dari ekspresi tersebut.

"Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Hyungku pingsan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakakku ?"

Petugas kesehatan tersenyum tipis, "Dia hanya lelah Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak percaya !" Chanyeol membentak. "Setelah kuperhatikan, Hyungku semakin hari semakin pucat. Dia sering memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat begitu tersiksa. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi ?"

"Hei, kau terlalu paranoid." Kata petugas mengelak. "Aku sudah memeriksanya dan dia akan—"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." sela Chanyeol jengah. "Aku sudah sangat bosan dengan kalimat itu. aku tahu jika Hyungku kelelahan tapi semua ini terlalu mencurigakan. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk—"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Chanyeol menoleh, mutiara hitamnya tertuju pada Suho yang mencoba duduk dengan tangan gemetaran. Chanyeol lantas mendekati sepupunya, "YAH Hyung ! apa yang terjadi padamu ? kenapa kau sering pingsan akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Baru 2 kali Chanyeol, tidak sesering itu." bantah Suho dengan putaran bola mata lemah.

"Aku tidak percaya. Lihat betapa pucatnya dirimu. Aku akan menghubungi ambulance dan—" Oh sial ! terlalu banyak kalimat terpotong ditengah jalan disini. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, tenggorokannya seketika terbatuk kecil. "Ugh aku harus pergi." tukasnya.

Baekhyun menghalangi pintu, bersedekap dan mengetuk ujung kaki membentur lantai sedangkan Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, "Ya Tuhan… aku ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah." Detik berikutnya Baekhyun sudah tersingkir sementara Chanyeol berlari keluar memberi keinginan pada Baekhyun untuk meremas Chanyeol dan membunuhnya.

_Awas kau Park Chanyeol ! Awas, aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Lihat saja !_

Lelah dengan suara hatinya. Kepala Baekhyun tertoleh pada Suho, ia tersenyum pada seniornya. "Apa Sunbae sakit ?"

"Sedikit." Sahut Suho rendah. "Chanyeol terlihat seperti menghindarimu. Kalian bertengkar ?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar, tapi Chanyeol memang menghindariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dan ini menyebalkan." Baekhyun mengadu, itu terlihat aneh karena ia tidak seakrab ini dengan sepupu Chanyeol. _Yeah_, anggap saja Suho bisa dijadikan malaikat penolong. Jadi _cupid _mungkin, atau preman yang siap meninju Chanyeol agar berhenti bersikap menyebalkan.

"Dia terlalu menyukaimu, makanya dia menjauhimu karena dia tidak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaan."

Baekhyun mengerjap, ia sungguh tertegun dengan betapa terbukanya sosok sepupu Chanyeol ini. Jika saja Chanyeol mau sedikit saja belajar berterus terang seperti Suho, maka semua tidak akan semengesalkan sekarang.

"Jadi Chanyeol melakukan ini demi aku ?"

"Tentu saja dan kulihat kau juga mulai menyukainya."

_Apa Suho seorang peramal ? cenayang ? ini mengerikan._

"Apakah terlihat sejelas itu ?"

Suho mengangguk, ia menerima beberapa butir obat dari petugas dan menenggaknya dengan segelas air.

"Omong-omong, aku sangat menyukai Chanyeol."

Campuran obat dan air tersangkut ditenggorokan, Suho terbatuk-batuk sedangkan tangan petugas menepuk pelan punggungnya. Mata sayu tersebut tertuju sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum cerah. Suho ingat bahwa beberapa sahabatnya pernah mengatakan bahwa mata Baekhyun terlihat gelap dan Suho juga menyadari itu sekarang akan tetapi mata Baekhyun tidak segelap biasanya. Baekhyun nampak lebih hidup dan bersemangat.

"Semoga sunbae cepat sembuh." Kata Baekhyun ceria dan sangaaaaaat imut, pantas saja Chanyeol berani dipermalukan setengah mati hanya untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Suho menggeleng-geleng, _Dasar bocah malang !_

Ia membiarkan Baekhyun berbalik, namun ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu, Baekhyun berkata lagi, "Aku tadi melihat Lay sunbae diluar, apa dia baru saja menjengukmu ?"

Hening.

Ada suara retak didalam hati namun Suho berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Bibir pucat mengulas senyum pahit, sebelah tangan meraba ke atas tepatnya pada bagian leher dan menggenggam erat kalung kompas yang seharusnya menjadi milik Yixing.

Hujaman sakit merangkak pesat sampai titik puncak kefrustasian, Suho memutuskan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, menarik selimut dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar tidak ada yang tahu jika lelehan panas keluar dari balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

…

Setelah adegan lari terjadi terlalu banyak hari ini, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya duduk dibangku Sehun dan melihat Jongin nampak resah ditempat duduknya.

Jari telunjuk pemuda tan tersebut mengetuk permukaan meja, sesekali menggigit bibir dan mata menatap pada jarum jam lalu jatuh ke bangku kosong Luhan dimana pemiliknya tiba-tiba menerobos keluar kelas dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin sedang mengkhawatirkan Luhan tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin sesekali meliriknya.

Ini terlihat sangat salah, tetapi Jongin mengkhawatirkan terlalu banyak orang hari ini.

Sehun tidak masuk, Luhan bolos pelajaran dan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Jongin tidak tahu-menahu kenapa ia harus khawatir pada pipi bulat itu. Mungkin saja karena Sehun-nya absen tanpa keterangan jadi Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan. _Pasti begitu._

Tetapi itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk melandasi rasa khawatir. Baiklah, kau harus berhenti Jongin. Kau memiliki Luhan. Ingat !

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggil pelan setelah guru undur diri dari kelas mereka, mendengar suara lembut itu, punggung Jongin menegang, ia tidak menoleh, terus menatap ke depan dan berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Mendapat respon itu, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak menoleh pada Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya."

Teramat singkat.

"Apa kau tahu kemana Luhan pergi ?"

"Tidak."

Begitu singkat.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku ?"

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku membencimu ?"

Panjang tapi menyakitkan.

_Serupa dengan kalimat Sehun,_ _"Apa dia pernah mengatakan jika dia membencimu ?"_

_Kalian saudara sehati yang menyedihkan._

"Tidak. Tapi kau menjauhiku, itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kau membenciku."

"Jika memang itu yang kau pikirkan, maka anggap saja bahwa aku membencimu." Jongin berkata, wajah masing-masing menghadap ke depan namun telinga saling mendengarkan. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti hanya duduk dan saling mengabaikan namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi. Hati Kyungsoo sudah merosot jatuh terbanting ke tanah, ia ingin melihat Jongin namun ada perasaan aneh yang menghalangi niatnya sedangkan Jongin tengah merasakan tamparan keras menghantam pipi setelah kalimat itu tercetus dari mulutnya.

Ia merasa salah dan apapun yang ia lakukan disisi Kyungsoo adalah serba salah, bahkan bernafas dan mengedipkan kelopak mata-pun terasa salah baginya.

Ada perasaan besar mendorong Jongin untuk melihat Kyungsoo, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah tembok tebal yang dibangunnya sendiri dan jika Jongin nekat merobohkan dinding itu maka ironi akan senantiasa mencekiknya. Sampai mati.

Yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang adalah memperkokoh dindingnya meskipun itu menimbulkan luka berdarah.

"Anggaplah bahwa kau tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi, jangan pernah berada di sekitarku."

Bibir Kyungsoo perlahan melukis senyum pahit. Ditelannya ludah dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Baiklah." Tukasnya berusaha tenang. Mata Kyungsoo menatap bangku Luhan dalam waktu tidak sebentar kemudian mendesah panjang. Nafas berat keluar satu demi satu sementara Kyungsoo berpaling menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau dan Sehun, berkencan ?"

_Tidak. Sampai mati-pun tidak. _

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

_Serupa dengan jawaban Sehun,_ _"Kau bisa lihat sendiri"_

_Jadi kalian benar-benar berkencan._

Jongin tersenyum suram, "Sayangi adikku." Gumamnya lirih. Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar tidak menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras agar kalimat Jongin tidak menusuk jantung namun ia menyerah kemudian menunduk. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Kyungsoo berbalik melihat Jongin dan tersenyum palsu, "Ya." _Aku akan menyayanginya, untukmu._ "Dan kau, jagalah Luhan."

"Tentu."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Kris tidak berhenti mengumpat kesal. Meskipun tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat masuk sekolah, ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan itu. Sebelah tangan mencengkeram roda kemudi, melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan rendah sementara tangan lainnya meremas ponsel lalu dibanting keras membentur _dashboard._

"Kemana kau _Nak ?_!" pekik Kris penat.

Alasan kekesalan Kris adalah Sehun.

Ya, Oh Sehun si jutek itu.

Kris uring-uringan sejak semalam karena Sehun lenyap tanpa kabar sampai hari ini. Kris sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat, bahkan sampai bertandang ke bar yang pernah digunakan Sehun mabuk sampai hampir mati dan bocah jutek itu tidak ada disana. Orang tua Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pulang semalam lalu kenyataan bahwa Sehun tengah sakit menempatkan Kris dalam kepanikan.

Meskipun Sehun hanya dipandang sebagai putra partner bisnis ayahnya, tetapi Kris menyayangi Sehun sebab mata bocah tersebut menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan. Kris tidak tahu hidup macam apa yang sudah Sehun jalani sebelum bertemu dengannya, yang jelas, Kris bertekad ingin menjaga Sehun sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak jika Sehun mau menganggapnya seperti itu.

Tapi karena Sehun terlalu cuek, Kris tidak tahu apakah bocah itu juga balas menyayanginya atau tidak.

Ini hanyalah perasaan transparan juga penyesalan Kris karena kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Suho. Hal pahit tersebut menebarkan benih-benih sakit hati, semakin hari semakin bertumpuk, sudah cukup ia kehilangan Suho dan Kris tidak mau kehilangan Sehun juga. Apapun alasannya, sekalipun Sehun kasar, sekalipun Sehun seorang monster, Kris akan tetap menyayanginya. Dia adalah sosok adik terbaik dan _terlucu._

_Terbaik_ karena Sehun selalu ada untuk keluh kesahnya dan _terlucu_ karena Sehun adalah bocah yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dan _terlucu lagi_ karena Sehun punya rahasia memalukan di lemarinya. Tapi sayangnya, Kris tidak bisa membeberkan rahasia itu sekarang karena Sehun tidak akan segan-segan mencelupkannya ke dalam neraka.

Kris terkikik kecil, baru saja ia mendongak menatap jalanan didepan sana, beberapa pejalan kaki menjerit, Kris reflek menginjak rem namun sayangnya perempuan bodoh yang menyeberang sembarangan didepan gerbang sekolah tetap saja tertabrak. Mobil Kris memang melaju pelan, tapi tetap saja ia baru saja MENABRAK orang.

"Sial !" Kris memaki. Membuka pintu bermaksud turun namun gerakannya terhenti karena seseorang yang ia tabrak justru melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kris menoleh, memandangi orang itu kemudian matanya terbelalak, "Zi-Zitao ?!"

"Kau mau minta maaf karena menabrakku'kan ? Oke, ganti saja permintaan maafmu dengan mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit. Sekarang !"

Kris tercengang, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, Tao juga terlalu malas walau hanya sekedar meliriknya. Perlakuan dingin ini tak ayal mendorong rasa nyeri merasuk ke dalam ulu hati. Mata tajam Kris menemukan siku Tao terluka dengan darah pekat mengucur dari sana, ia bergidik, mengangkat tangan bermaksud menyentuh lengan gadis panda itu namun Tao dengan cepat menebas keras tangan Kris kemudian menatap pemuda ini menggunakan sorot tidak suka.

"Jangan menyentuhku !"

"Sikumu terluka."

"Lalu apa urusanmu jika sikuku terluka, kau bahkan melukai—Tsk ! terserah. Antar aku sekarang !"

"Jika hanya luka seperti itu, aku bisa mengobatinya. Kita tidak perlu pergi ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku tidak sedang mencemaskan lukaku. Dengar Yifan…" _yifan , _Kris membatin sakit. "Aku harus bertemu orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu sakit ?"

"Tidak ! Mereka dokter jadi tutup mulutmu dan jalankan mobilnya."

"Aku tahu bahwa kau membenciku dan dendam padaku tapi kau jangan membentakku."

"Aku membentakmu karena aku sangat buru-buru. Tsk ! Lupakan saja. Aku bisa cari taksi. Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kebrengsekkanmu." Tao menendang pintu mobil, ia sudah bersiap keluar namun terhenti sebab Kris mencekal lengannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, sebutkan alamatnya ! ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu tapi sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku menabrakmu."

_Lalu mana permintaan maafmu karena menyakitiku ? Kris, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu._

…

Luhan tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, Sehun lenyap.

Lagipula, semua adalah kebodohan Luhan sendiri karena kabur dari kelas hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun. Ia berdiri didalam kamar dan mata tertuju kesal pada kasur kosong dan selimut berantakan. Itu bukan selimut yang dimuntahi Sehun semalam, Luhan sudah membuangnya dan mengganti dengan selimutnya yang bersih dimana itu mengakibatkan Luhan tidak memakai selimut sepanjang malam.

Demi neraka, itu sangat dingin dan lihat kemana anak setan tidak tahu diri itu sekarang. Dia hilang.

Menggeleng jengkel, Luhan berderap menghampiri kasur kemudian melipat-lipat selimut sementara bibir tidak berhenti mengerecut sepanjang hidung pinokio. Ia marah setengah mati, sangat marah sampai indera pendengaran menangkap suara gedebuk lirih dari kamar mandi, Luhan segera melempar selimut dan beranjak kesana.

"Astaga ! Sehun !" ia tanpa sadar menjerit setelah menemukan Sehun jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin dengan sebelah tangan berpegangan pada _washtaffel. _Seharusnya Luhan tidak sepanik ini, tapi masa bodoh, ia panik, ia berdosa karena meninggalkan manusia sekarat dirumahnya.

Maka demi menebus kesalahan yang terdengar sangat konyol, Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun namun pemuda tersebut menolak keras.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tukas Sehun menggunakan nada serak, ia menatap Luhan sekilas lalu buang muka, memperhatikan _shower _yang sebenarnya tidak menarik samasekali.

"Aku tidak membantumu idiot ! aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu mati dirumahku jadi bangun sekarang !" Luhan pemaksa dan Sehun keras kepala. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Perpaduan musuh. Benar sekali.

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan, ia bangkit sendiri. Melihat Sehun nampak kesulitan, Luhan hanya menyipitkan mata menahan kesal. Ia tidak mau lagi menolong Sehun. Tidak !

"Kenapa kau pulang ?" Sehun bertanya dingin setelah mencuci sekitar mulut.

_Sepertinya anak setan ini habis muntah lagi. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa ?_

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri ?"

Sehun membuang nafas, ia berbalik pada Luhan, "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku jawaban saja bukannya malah melemparkan pertanyaan lainnya ?!" intonasi suara mulai meninggi, Sehun tidak peduli meski tenggorokannya sakit akibat pekikan barusan. Dia hanya ingin bertanya. Apa salahnya ?

"Aku hanya harus pulang."

"Ya dan bukankah kau tadi pagi sengaja meninggalkanku pergi ke sekolah, lalu apa yang membuatmu harus pulang ?!"

Gigi Luhan saling bergemeletuk geram, ia sungguh ingin memaki Sehun, meninjunya dan membunuhnya jika perlu. Tidak tahukah anak setan ini bahwa Luhan… "AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU !"

Kelopak mata Sehun mengerjap, cengkeramannya pada keran semakin mengerat, keringat demam perlahan turun menyusuri pelipis sementara Luhan berdehem, "Kau kira aku akan mengatakan yang seperti itu ?" Luhan mendengus, "Aku ? Kenapa aku… kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkanmu ?"

Sehun melihat Luhan bergegas dari kamar mandi dan tentunya meninggalkan bantingan pintu dalam perjalanan keluar, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri melalui cermin, telinga dan pipinya memerah lalu memanas melebihi rasa terbakar. Sehun menepuk pipi. "Ini pasti demam." Gumamnya bodoh kemudian membasuh wajah puluhan kali dan rasa terbakar itu masih bertengger disana.

**...**

"Sekarang, lepas bajumu."

"Yang benar saja. Kau gila. Aku tidak mau."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan lepaskan saja."

"Tidak. Udara sangat dingin dan kau memintaku melepas baju, kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianku."

"Kau melepasnya atau aku merobeknya ?!"

"Tsk ! Baiklah." Sehun mengalah, ia melepas bajunya sementara Luhan mengobrak-abrik lemari, mencari _t-shirt _lantas melemparnya pada muka Sehun.

Lidah Sehun mendecak, "Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja baik padaku ?"

"Ugh _yeah, _haruskah aku baik pada orang yang ingin menghancurkan hidupku ? Kau beruntung karena aku tidak mencincangmu semalam." Luhan berkata sembari duduk diranjang yang sama dengan Sehun, tangannya membawa sesuatu. Entahlah Sehun tidak tahu, melempar kemeja basah keringatnya ke sembarang tempat dan segera memakai kaos pemberian kasar tidak manusiawi dari Luhan.

_Tunggu !_

Mata Sehun bergulir meneliti kaos yang sudah membungkus tubuhnya, "Kau punya baju laki-laki ?"

"Itu milik Jongin, dia tidak sengaja meninggalkannya disini."

_Jongin ?_

"Apa dia sering menginap disini ? tidur di kamar ini ? berdua denganmu begitu ?"

Luhan menatap Sehun malas, sejak kapan Sehun jadi tipe pengklepto. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku ?"

"Ya." Jawab Sehun cepat, amarah Luhan naik lagi sampai ubun-ubun. Jadi ia memikirkan strategi balas dendam.

"Kau tidak harus senewen padaku, lagipula kau juga sudah tidur dengan Kyungsoo."

"_Well_, itu benar." Sehun menyetujui, tidak menyangkal. Luhan meremas kuat botol ditangannya. "Omong-omong, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan ?"

"Terserah apapun yang kau pikirkan. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan botol itu ? kau mau memukuliku sampai mati ?"

"Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Kematianmu adalah berita baik untukku.

Ck… ck… Pasangan sarkasme !

Sehun membuka mulut hendak protes, namun sebelum makiannya berhasil melesat keluar, jari lentik Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya, memberi usapan lembut dan sentuhan itu terasa manis. Bukan karena Luhan yang melakukannya dan Sehun terpesona, jangan salah paham !

Rasa manis tersebut berasal dari cairan madu yang Luhan oleskan pada bibirnya. Sehun mengatupkan mulut, memutuskan diam sampai Luhan menuntaskan kegiatannya.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, "Madu ?"

"Bibirmu pecah, itu mengerikan." Luhan menjawab, melompat turun dari ranjang lantas memerintahkan Sehun menunggu sementara ia berjalan keluar dan kembali lagi dengan nampan berisi air putih dan semangkuk bubur.

"Merepotkan jika sampai kau mati di rumahku, jadi makan ini."

"Tidak." Menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau makan karena hanya akan memuntahkannya. Percuma."

"Kau hanya terserang gejala Tukak Lambung bodoh, lebih baik kau makan atau kehilangan lambung dan juga hidupmu."

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku sakit tukak lambung ?"

"Itu terlihat dari muntahanmu, suhu demam, bibir pecah, keringat dan—Sudahlah ! makan saja."

Luhan meletakkan nampan dengan hentakan keras di atas meja, menyerahkan mangkuknya ke tangan Sehun. Pemuda itu mau tidak mau menerimanya, dan belum sesuap saja bubur masuk ke dalam mulut si Rusa cerewet itu sudah mulai melakukan interogasi mematikan.

"Kenapa kau menangis semalam ?"

Sendok di tangan Sehun tersengat gemetar, demi menutupi rasa panik, ia meletakkan kembali benda tersebut ke atas tumpukan bubur namun Luhan tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia memaksa Sehun berbicara dengannya sambil makan. _Dia benar-benar pemaksa. _Sehun baru tahu.

"Itu karena perutku sakit." Sehun menjawab, tidak juga menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulut.

Mata Luhan menyipit curiga, "Perutmu sakit tapi kau menggumamkan kata 'Hyung' dimana kosakata tersebut artinya adalah kakak laki-laki. Aku tidak sebodoh itu jadi jangan membodohiku."

_Skakmat !_

Sehun mati kutu, ia memutar mata, bingung mencari jawaban lalu merutuki dirinya.

_Sial ! Kenapa aku harus segugup ini. Fuck you Rusa, fuck you !_

"Kau tidak mau jawab ?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak."

_Anak Setan ini !_ Luhan mengeratkan gigi kesal. "Terserah. Makan itu dan cepat pulang ke rumahmu sendiri. Rumahku bukan tempat pengungsian."

"Mungkin aku akan disini sampai sembuh."

"YAH ! KAU MAU MATI ?!"

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Bukan urusanku. Pokoknya kau harus pulang."

"Aku bisa membayarmu."

"_What the fuck, _aku tidak butuh uangmu."

"Omong-omong, aku kehilangan ponselku."

"Jadi sekarang kau menuduhku ?"

"Karena kau mengatakannya, jadi ya."

"Arghhh ! Kau membuatku marah ! Tutup mulutmu dan makan itu !"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika menutup mulut ?"

"UGH ! OH SE—" Terdengar suara langkah kaki didepan sana. Didepan pintu. Kemudian, "Luhan !"

Dua pasang mata saling berpandangan, dan suara itu terdengar lagi bahkan lebih keras, "LUHAN !"

"Aku kenal suara itu." Sehun menyeletuk.

"Aku juga." Tambah Luhan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik sampai mata Luhan melebar dan kembali menatap Sehun lalu mereka berucap serentak, "Kim Jongin !"

"Aku tahu kau ada dirumah, aku akan masuk."

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan masuk ! Arghhh ! Aku bisa mati._

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Ada yang ganjil dengan Rumah Sakit ini.

Tao menatap kosong pada barisan mobil polisi yang terparkir disana, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tao segera melucuti sabuk pengaman dan berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Kris.

Sementara Tao berlari kencang menuju gedung, Kris memperhatikannya, ia menggeleng lalu memutar kemudi bermaksud kembali ke sekolah atau mencari Sehun namun kakinya terlalu kaku jika digunakan untuk menginjak pedal gas.

Ini menjengkelkan terutama beban berat yang entah sejak kapan mencengkeram punggung, Kris berdecak, melihat lagi ke bangunan rumah sakit dan kini hatinya yang diisi penuh oleh Tao pada akhirnya menang.

Membanting pintu mobil sebagai tanda kalah, Kris menyusup membelah kerumunan orang-orang dikoridor berbau obat itu dan langkahnya terhenti total melihat punggung Tao menegang dihadapan pasukan polisi dan dua orang dalam almamater rumah sakit. Mereka terlibat saling pandang namun membeku.

Tao menggigit bibir sesak, ia tidak percaya bahwa matanya akan mendapati pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini. Orang tuanya digiring oleh sekawanan polisi, manik gelap Tao memandang ayahnya yang tidak berhenti melihat pada dirinya.

Sesuatu dalam diri terbakar kobaran api, Tao merasa kakinya lumpuh namun tetap dipaksa menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi ?!" mulutnya meloloskan pekikan keras, kumpulan orang-orang menatap Tao iba dan Tao bersumpah bahwa ia ingin mencongkel semua mata itu.

Orang tuanya hanya menunduk, tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka digiring kembali oleh tangan-tangan polisi. Tao menahan mereka, "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku ? apakah kalian masih bersikeras merahasiakan semuanya dariku ? kalian egois ! Kumohon katakan sesuatu ! Kau ! jangan sentuh orang tuaku ! jangan sentuh." Tao menjerit, cairan panas tanpa sadar telah menemukan celah dan mengalir sederas rinai hujan.

Tangan gemetar Tao memegangi lengan ayahnya, ia menangis keras dan tidak ada satu orang-pun peduli dengan betapa putus asanya dia.

"Kim Jeseok, benarkah jika dia adalah pendonorku ayah ? kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku ?!"

Mata merah Tuan Huang sontak melebar, ia sudah merahasiakan semua ini dari putrinya semenjak lama dan darimana pula putrinya bisa tahu mengenai ini. Ia melihat Tao terisak, polisi mendorong putrinya menjauh namun Tao masih bersikeras melawan meskipun itu sia-sia belaka.

"Jangan bawa orang tuaku !" pekiknya pilu, "Ayah, Ibu… aku benci kalian tapi jangan meninggalkanku ! Aku juga bersalah, aku juga bersalah karena menerima jantung itu, tangkap aku dan biarkan aku bersama dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka !" Tao berteriak dan memaki-maki polisi yang memblokir jalannya. Kedua tangan terangkat bermaksud menggapai kedua orang tuanya yang telah didorong jauh ke depan sana, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menangkap udara hampa.

Tangis Tao semakin keras kala sosok orang tuanya lenyap didalam mobil dan transportasi terkutuk tersebut membawa mereka pergi. Tao menendang brutal polisi yang masih memeganginya, mereka terpelanting menabrak tembok sementara Tao berlari mengejar mobil-mobil itu.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ini percuma.

Sepercuma mencuci langit dan menghitamkan aspal dengan sebilah arang.

Gagal menemukan mobil laknat yang membawa pergi orang tuanya, Tao jatuh melorot dihalaman rumah sakit, menggulung diri dan menangis mengeluarkan segalanya.

Ia memang membenci orang tuanya, berpikir bahwa jika orang tuanya lenyap adalah hal terbaik didunia namun ia salah. Orang tuanya harus dihukum karena menyelamatkan nyawa putrinya sendiri.

Ironi menginjak ironi.

"Jangan pergi… kumohon jangan pergi…" Tao ingin menjerit namun pita suaranya terlalu sakit, hatinya sakit, tubuhnya sakit. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali sakit dan sakit.

Derap langkah mendekatinya dan orang itu muncul.

Kris merasa hatinya diperas bahkan seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau melihat Tao menangis semenderita itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bahkan sangat tidak tahu tapi mengapa ia turut disiksa oleh rasa kehilangan melihat Tao menangisi kepergian orang tuanya.

Kris tahu bahwa ia memiliki dinding setinggi langit menghalaunya agar tidak mendekati Tao, ia sadar tentang itu dan hanya mematung dibelakang gadis-nya. Beberapa menit membiarkan akal sehat menang, Kris pada akhirnya marah pada diri sendiri dan nekat menghancurkan dindingnya, menghampiri Tao serta menggapai lengan gadis itu.

"Bangunlah Tao… semua masalah bisa diselesaikan. Bangunlah…"

Tao mendongak dengan linangan air mata mengotori wajahnya, ditatapnya Kris dalam waktu lama dan seharusnya Tao menyesali keputusannya barusan karena melihat Kris hanya semakin memperdalam luka hidupnya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala, bergetar.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh menyentuhku ?!" daripada pertanyaan, kalimat barusan lebih terdengar seperti peringatan akan tetapi Kris telah merobohkan sekat dan melompati batasan. Ia sudah muak.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pada pernikahan sialan itu ! aku menginginkanmu dan aku ingin melindungimu."

"Kau ingin melindungiku dari apa ?!" Tao membentak kasar. "Tidak ada lagi hal tersisa yang bisa kau lindungi untukku, orang tuaku sudah pasti dihukum. Justru aku yang harus melindungi diri darimu karena posisimu sebagai Pewaris Wu akan mencelakaiku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Kris membuang nafas frustasi. "Karena itu aku ingin melindungimu, aku mencintaimu."

"Masa bodoh !" sanggah Tao jengah, "Aku sangat mampu jika hanya menghadapi keluargamu, tapi Lay sunbae, dia sahabatku Yifan."

"Apa masalahnya ? dia tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Tapi dia tunanganmu, calon isterimu dan orang yang sudah dipilih oleh keluargamu !" Tao berteriak keras, sekali lagi otak Kris tertampar telak. Mulutnya kelu dan paru-parunya rontok. Senyum pahit tercetak jelas pada bibir Tao, ia masih gemetar, tangisnya berubah menjadi ledakan amarah. Dunia mengejeknya, dunia mempermainkannya, ia sungguh ingin mati sekarang.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah, jadi jangan mempersulit hidupku."

"Tapi—"

"ENYAH DARI SINI, AKU MEMBENCIMU WU YIFAN !"

Kris tersedak dan perkataan Tao tak ayal menebas jantungnya. Ia merasa telah dihantam oleh batu raksasa hingga pecah berserakan, dipandanginya Tao dengan hati hancur. Pegangan pada lengan Tao perlahan terlepas sementara otaknya terus memperingatkan bahwa ia benar-benar harus berhenti sampai disini. Satu langkah lagi mendekati Tao maka malapetaka mengerikan akan segera datang menggilas mereka.

Kaki panjang tersebut mengambil langkah mundur, mata pedih Kris menatap Tao sekali lagi. Luka itu tergores satu demi satu seiring ayunan kaki melangkah jauh, Kris ingin berbalik, merengkuh cintanya, memperbaiki takdir hidupnya tetapi ia tidak mampu. Tangisnya hanyalah omong kosong dan merupakan pernyataan bahwa ia kalah, mutlak.

Sementara Kris perlahan semakin lenyap dari batas pandang, Tao menundukkan wajah, menjatuhkan lukanya berceceran di atas aspal. Melihat orang tua dan cintanya pergi, ia merasa tidak ada gunanya bertahan hidup dalam kubangan luka ini. Perih semakin dalam menggali jurang di dasar hati, segalanya bersimbah darah, hancur berkeping-keping dan terlalu mustahil jika disatukan kembali.

Mobil Kris melaju cepat, sesuai dengan permintaan mulutnya, membawa pergi cintanya, meninggalkannya, sedangkan hatinya ingin Kris _tetap disini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwaaaa… ini ff kok jadi mellow !

Gak sadar dan ternyata chapter ini panjang lagi. Banget , itung-itung sebagai berkah menyambut bulan puasa…. Uyeeeee… ! sebentar lagi puasa.

Semua couple muncul disini. Dari HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, ChanBaek, SuLay bahkan KaiSoo. Well, mereka cuma kebagian sedikit doang. Sekali lagi, belum waktunya guys. Duh ! hajar gue.

Kabar baiknya adalah kita mulai menginjak konflik dan dimulai dari Tao vs Xiumin. Gue gak tahu kenapa harus mereka yang gue ungkap duluan, mungkin karena gak ribet atau emang guenya aja yang _menjudge_ kalo masalah mereka gak rumit. #sotoy

Jujur deh, ini chapter gue ketik sebanyak 3 kali ketik-hapus. Kegalauan dan writer block kembali merajalela, gue ketakutan kalo seandainya chapter ini membosankan, gak greget, gak ngefeel dan sebagainya. Duh stress, pokoknya stress..

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hati gue tergugah buat ngebalas cuap kalian. Karena apa, karena apa ? uh wow, review kalian meledak banget di chapter 16. Sumpah, gue ngakak seneng. Dan oh ya, gue terpaksa harus ngucapin ini ke kalian. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, kemungkinan mulai minggu depan gue gak bisa fast update lagi. Gue dapet kerjaan guys, jadi guru, ngajar Bahasa Korea, duhhh.. seneng plus grogi, mungkin murid gue bakalan ternganga soalnya dikuliah sama guru yang usianya belum genap 20 tahun. Hihiii… tapi gue juga bakalan sedih karena terpaksa harus menyabotase jam-jam gue dan kayanya waktu buat nulis fanfic bakalan tersita.

Sekali lagi, maaf banget.. tapi gue usahain tetep update kok, gue gak mau kehilangan kalian. Gue sayang sama kalian semua. Jangan memaki gue ataupun nimpuk gue karena egois. Maaf pokoknya.

**Chenma :** Hai kamu… kamu… kamu Chenma. Reviewer setia gue yang baru kali ini gue sapa. Itu kenapa kamu review pake Caps lock, huahuahuaaaaa… gue ketawa-ketiwi baca review kamu. Gemes deh. Lucu. Kaya HunSoo. Omong-omong, gue salut sama kealayan kamu yang udah sebelas-duabelas sama karakter Kyungsoo. kamu bilang 'ini Cuma fiksi kok sakitnya sampe menembus tulang belakang' kamu alay, tapi gemes. Gue sukaaaaaaaa… makasih ya udah setia sama gue sampe sekarang, dan pertahankan semua kemarahan kamu buat terus ngikutin ff kacangan ini. kekekekeeee… saranghae…

Oh iya, Kris itu bukan sepupu Sehun. Cuma sahabatnya jadi Kris itu gak tahu-menahu kalo Sehun punya kakak (Jongin). udah sedikit gue singgung di chapter ini kayanya. Tapi entahlah, lupa.

**NopwillineKaiSoo :** Uwwwauwaaaaa… kyaaaaa… gue juga ikutan histeris baca review dari kamu. Duh, kamu manusia dari planet mana sih, review kamu bikin gue ngakak sambil guling-guling. Alay. Yah, emang itu kenyataan. Omong-omong, HunSoo beneran manis banget di chapter kemarin. Gue sampe ngeship mereka gegara tulisan gue sendiri. Ini gila. Padahal gue sejauh ini gak bisa ngeship siapapun. Serius. Gak Hunhan, gak KaiSoo, gue suka sama semua couple dan kalo baca ff entah kenapa yang paling ngena itu KaiSoo, ChanBaek sama HunHan. Nah, nah… semoga kamu nikmatin ff ini karena gue sengaja munculin semua couple.

**Kimsoo &amp; Song Soo Ri :** HunSoo manis dan KaiLu kagak ? Ck.. ck.. bilang aja kalo kamu sirik dan cemburu sama mereka. iyakaaaaannn ?

**Samiyaturara09 :** Hati kamu panas ? iya sama, gue sebenernya gak suka crack pair tapi yang cocok buat ngobrak-abrik HunHan itu cuma si item Kai. Yah tentu aja cuma dia yang cocok hla Kris aja kakak tirinya, ntar malah ribet pake banget plus sambel kalo sampe Luhan pacaran sama Kris.

**Onfanllcouple :** Uwaaaa, ternyata ff gue bikin klepek-klepek pemirsa. Sehun gak sakit parah kok, tuh auma gejala tukak lambung doang. Dia udah menderita jadi cukup, jangan nyiksa Sehun berlebihan karena masih ada tokoh lainnya meskipun gue entah kenapa paling suka kalo ngetik bagian Sehun merana. #tendang gue. Jadi gini, Kai itu sepupunya Sehun dan Kris udah anggep Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri. So, itu adalah perasaan sayang kaum laki-laki. Kalo belum ngerti, silahkan baca lagi dari chap awal. Gue juga udah ngejabarin alasan Kris sayang sama Sehun di chap ini.

**HeeGi :** Semua tokoh pemuda keren kamu maki disini. Heheheheee, respon yang wow. Dari semuanya, gue tahu kalo kamu greget sama mereka. pengen ngeremes supaya pada sadar, tapi tunggu dulu…. Gue suka ff chaptered karena responnya pasti bakal mencak-mencak kaya gini. Sekalipun pada lemot sama perasaan masing-masing, tapi seeenggaknya mereka saling mencintai. So sweet ! gue suka banget sama kisah cinta gagal. Hahahahaaaa…

**Oh hannie &amp; Fernandarisma :** setelah gue baca ulang chapter kemarin, gue baru sadar kalo ternyata TaoRis nyesek banget. Nyesek- sek… padahal ini ff komedi loh, tapi kok nangis sih…

**Fe261 :** Gue gak bisa mastiin sampe chapter berapa, tapi panjangnya tali jemuran kamu bakalan kalah sama chapter ff ini. serius. Kayanya. Heheheee… gue belum bisa bilang. Masih rahasia, konflik intinya juga baru muncul 1 dan belum ada penyelesaian lebih lanjut. Ditunggu aja yaaaa…

_**THANKS TO**_

_**Chenma, NopwillineKaiSoo, Lvenge, Fya L, Light-B, Misslah, Dokyungie al, Arifahohse, Seravin 509, Lovesoo, Song Soo Ri, Oh Hannie, Kim 124, Rannyssa 23HH, PutryManja, Kthk2, Samiatuara09, Winterhun, Aiko Vallery, Ahn Sunyoung, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healers, Juna Oh, KiranMelodi, Dande Liona, Sehunpou, Xaio Yueliang, WinDeer23, Xlyn, Whirlwindgirl, Guest, Celindazifan, Reru95, Hohoho61, Xingmyun, Dwiihae, Vhiie Chereewetzz, Yensianx, Vitaa, Muhfhadyl94, Flor356, Kaisooexo, ccdtksexoot12, Baennygirl, Jongsoo, Kim Kaisoo, Kimkyungin15, Wulansafitri 3745, NoVi, Khalidasalsa, Agassi 20, Akaindhe, Hunexohan, Ludeer, Yousee, Fuckyeahsekaiyeol, Kkoch11, Selu, Princess Xiao, HunhanBoo94, Aonari862, Naenana, Nyanya94, Wu ara, Haurayaaa, Ramyoon, SuZycemplux, WhenKmeetK, VirraViany, Pcyckh, Ace Ice Cream, Najaems, Parkchannie27, HunHan, HeeGi, Nisaramaidah28, Fe261, Baby Kyung, Oha dl, Kyungie, Kim joon hwa, Dear HunHan, Fitri22exo, Putri, 7wulanm, Milabee36, Kim Jongsoo, Regina Pearl Luce, Kimsoo.**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 18.

Salam EXO ! Juliana Hwang.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"YAA ! Kau, Hei ! Tunggu !"

Gerakan membuka pintu mobil terhenti, Jongin kemudian menoleh ke belakang dimana Kyungsoo mengejarnya dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Alisnya berkerut beberapa detik sementara Kyungsoo berhenti dalam jarak yang tidak jauh, tidak juga dekat.

Entah mengapa…

Tapi, selalu ada _jarak _diantara mereka.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh mengenalku ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah melakukannya." Tukasnya acuh. Ia sungguh menjadi kepribadian yang lain lagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin. Orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku dan memanggilku ?"

"Oh, kau salah paham disini." Kyungsoo berkata, menyembunyikan senyum pahitnya. "Aku barusan tidak memanggil namamu. Hanya YA !, Kau dan Hei. Jadi aku akan menggunakan 3 kata barusan untuk memanggilmu. Itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa kita tidak saling mengenal."

Jongin menarik tangan dari pintu mobil, mulutnya mengeluarkan dengusan berat. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo sejenak, hanya sejenak tapi hal tersebut meluluh-lantakkan hatinya. Jongin merasa sesak seolah tidak ada udara samasekali.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau mengerti Kyungsoo-yaa ?"

_Kyungsoo-yaa ?_

Bibir bawah sengaja ia gigit kuat-kuat. Otaknya dengan lancang tengah menampilkan berbagai kenangan masalalu bersama Jongin dan panggilan akrab dari pemuda tersebut ternyata telah menancap pada jantung, rasanya sakit dan nyeri.

Ia lepaskan gigitan pada bibir sekaligus menggantinya dengan tampang biasa saja, Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlihat ringkih dihadapan Jongin. Setidaknya, air mata tidak boleh jatuh disini.

"Apa yang belum aku mengerti, jadi jelaskan padaku !"

Kaki Jongin mengayun beberapa langkah menghampiri Kyungsoo, kini kedua insan tersebut berdiri berhadapan. Meskipun memiliki jarak, namun jarak seperti ini adalah anugerah bagi Kyungsoo karena ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan deru nafas Jongin menerpa tumpukan rambutnya. Indera penciumannya juga sangat merindukan aroma Jongin.

"Aku…" Jongin menunduk, menatap lurus pada matanya. Ada sedikit semburat kemerahan dalam mata pemuda tan tersebut sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih menahan nafas, menenangkan degup jantung yang semakin menggila. "Aku tidak bisa melindungi 3 orang sekaligus Kyungsoo-yaa. Kumohon, jangan berada disekitarku."

"Kenapa kau menolakku seperti ini ? Apa aku salah ? Kau tidak harus melindungiku, Bodoh ! Kau hanya tidak tahu kenyataannya bahwa aku ini adalah—"

"AKU HARUS MELINDUNGIMU KARENA KAU BERHARGA BAGIKU !"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo mengerjap, disisi lain Jongin justru membeku akibat perkataannya sendiri. Ia gemetar dalam hati sampai tidak sanggup mengatupkan mulut. Lidahnya kelu, jantungnya berdebar. Debaran yang melebihi saat-saat Luhan berada disekitarnya.

_Tidak ! ini salah !_

Jongin menggeleng keras, kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo otomatis terputus secara sepihak. Ia kemudian berbalik, melompat masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian menghantamkan kepala pada kemudi. Berulang kali, puluhan kali hingga telinganya menangkap suara pintu mobil lain ditutup perlahan dan seseorang mengisi kursi kosong disisinya.

Berhenti merutuki kecerobohan mulutnya, Jongin menoleh melihat orang itu dan jantung sialannya berdetak lagi.

"Aku akan menganggap bahwa kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Bagus ! sekarang Kyungsoo balik menyerangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, senjata makan tuan.

Jongin baru tahu jika kalimat seperti itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ya, lagipula aku juga tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Jangan salah paham."

"Aku tidak akan salah paham. Kau mau ke rumah Luhan bukan ?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, termasuk mengalihkan rasa nyeri dihatinya.

Jongin memberi jawaban dengan mengangguk singkat.

"Aku ikut."

…

"Luhan !"

"Aku tahu kau ada dirumah, aku akan masuk."

Luhan terlonjak, panik, bingung, kacau. Ia masih berpandangan mata dengan Sehun. Bukan sedang melakukan adegan sok telenovela akan tetapi ia hanya merasa 'ini bahaya !'.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan telah memasuki area rumah, ia segera melompat turun dari ranjang. Berderap menuju pintu lalu membukanya akan tetapi Sehun bergerak cepat dengan mendorong pintu tertutup lalu tanpa unsur kesengajaan sedikitpun tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kurus milik Luhan.

Si gadis berkedip, menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Nafas panas pemuda pucat tersebut menyentuh tengkuk, Luhan gemetaran akan tetapi ia berusaha tenang lalu memberi tatapan jengkel pada si setan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" ia bicara menggunakan bisikan karena Jongin ada diluar sana, tengah memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Jika kau keluar, kita akan ketahuan."

"Keluar atau tidak, kita tetap akan ketahuan. Kau ini idiot atau apa ?"

"Cerewet." Cibirnya rendah. "Kubilang tetap disini."

"Aku harus keluar karena Jongin ada di—" ocehan Luhan terpotong telak sebab Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan gerah sendiri, keinginannya untuk mencabik Sehun sudah membengkak kian besar apalagi kini Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya ! singkirkan jarimu."

"Tetap disini atau aku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu dan juga Jongin."

Luhan tersenyum mengejek, ia menampar tangan Sehun dan mencengkeram kerahnya. "_Heol, _lihat dirimu. Kau harus tahu caranya berterimakasih karena aku sudah merawatmu sampai aku rela bolos sekolah."

"Ahhh, apa itu kalimat terselubung bahwa sebenarnya kau khawatir padaku ?"

"Tidak." bantah Luhan sedikit keras, ia berkeringat dingin sebab langkah kaki diluar kamarnya sudah semakin jelas terdengar.

Mata Sehun bergulir ke bawah, ia melihat jari-jari Luhan masih mencekik erat kerah bajunya maka inilah saatnya memakai otak. "Akan kutunjukan padamu bagaimana caraku berterimakasih." Sehun menyeringai tipis layaknya seekor Hyena licik. Ia dengan cepat menghapus jarak, mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Luhan. Karena jari Luhan masih mencengkeram kuat kerahnya, maka ciuman tersebut terlihat seperti Luhan-lah yang mencium Sehun.

Sementara si gadis membelalak terkejut, si pemuda justru semakin melebarkan seringai. Sebelah telapak tangan yang masih melekat pada pintu diberinya sedikit kekuatan. Hal tersebut menyebabkan pintu kamar Luhan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, melebar hingga menampakkan 2 orang diluar sana.

Kim Jongin

Dan…

Do Kyungsoo

"Sebentar lagi, hubunganmu dengan Jongin pasti berakhir."

Amarah berkobar layaknya api, akan tetapi ciuman terlepas bukan disebabkan oleh dorongan Luhan melainkan Jongin menyeret Sehun sekaligus meremas dagunya. Tinju telah siap dihantamkan. Bukannya melawan, Sehun justru memberikan sebuah smirk kemenangan kepada Jongin.

Barisan gigi bergemeletuk geram, Jongin melempar Sehun semena-mena. Ia sungguh tidak peduli meskipun adiknya menabrak perabot keras atau apapun itu. Terserah !

Ia menggapai lengan Luhan dengan gerakan kasar, penuh emosi. "Ikut aku." Titahnya dingin.

Kyungsoo melihat kepergian Jongin dengan menyeret Luhan paksa dibelakangnya, suara bantingan pintu terdengar menggema mengerikan. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendesah, ia menghampiri Sehun. Melemparkan tatapan kecewa untuk pertama kalinya dan tanpa segan mendaratkan tamparan kuat pada pemuda pucat tersebut.

Bola mata Sehun menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, pipinya sedikit memerah akibat tamparan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menarik nafas, pada awalnya Sehun mengira bahwa Kyungsoo akan berteriak marah padanya tapi kenyataannya Kyungsoo menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetaran, perlahan-lahan sela jarinya dibanjiri oleh buliran bening. Semakin deras dan deras.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sehun-ah, jika memang kau benci pada Jongin. Setidaknya jangan sakiti dia dengan cara seperti ini."

Sehun mengulas senyum masam, "Kau menangisinya lagi ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, akan tetapi air matanya berjatuhan menimpa lantai dibawah kaki. Tidak bisa dihentikan apalagi sekedar dihalau. Rasanya mustahil. Terutama sakit hatinya…

Kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya ?" tanya Sehun pahit. Wajah Kyungsoo mendongak, kedua pipi memerah dengan lelehan air mata.

"Karena kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Lalu apa kau pikir, kau tahu segalanya ?"

"Ya aku tahu !" Kyungsoo membentak. "Aku selalu membelanya karena kau tidak tahu hidup seperti apa yang sudah dia jalani. Semua ini untukmu Sehun. Jongin rela hidup menderita hanya agar kau bahagia !"

"Hidup seperti ini, kau bilang aku bahagia ?" bibir Sehun melepaskan tawa sumbang. Melayang bersatu bersama udara hampa dalam kamar milik Luhan. Atmosfer disekitar mereka berubah sepekat langit mendung, dingin menyelimuti hati seseorang yang telah beku sejak lama. "Semua orang ada untuknya, semua orang selalu membelanya. Dia memiliki segalanya. Dia bisa tertawa kapanpun dia mau. Lalu bagaimana denganku ?! apakah kau pikir aku pernah bahagia ? TIDAK !"

"Hentikan !"

"Aku melakukan ini juga untukmu Bodoh ! Aku tidak suka melihatmu datang padaku dengan air mata sialanmu itu."

"K-kau ?"

"Setidaknya, salah satu diantara kita harus bahagia. Jika itu bukan aku, maka itu kau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Highschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 18/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee… mianhae._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H-2 Lomba Festival Olahraga Nasional.**

"Hey, apa kau sudah lihat berita kemarin ?"

"Oh tentu saja. Dia menyedihkan karena membunuh orang lain agar tetap hidup."

"Seperti monster."

"Bukan hanya seperti tapi dia memang monster, Huang Zitao adalah monster. Apa kalian tidak tahu jika jantung yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah milik ayah sahabatnya sendiri ?"

"Astaga ! benarkah ?"

"Ya, jantung itu adalah milik ayah Kim Min—"

"Jangan dengarkan apapun. Jangan hiraukan mereka." Mendapati telapak tangan hangat menutup kedua telinganya, Tao mendongak. Cemoohan tidak lagi terdengar, hanya samar-samar namun semua pasang mata menghina disepanjang koridor ternyata telah menebas hatinya, terlebih saat ini. Saat ia tahu bahwa Kris tersenyum padanya dengan telapak tangan masih bertengger dikedua telinga.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja tapi, kau harus baik-baik saja." Senyumnya menenangkan. Tao menggigit bibir pahit, ia menurunkan tangan Kris dari telinganya. Bermaksud pergi, tidak untuk bertingkah sok jual mahal melainkan Tao tidak mau jika sampai Kris tahu bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam keadaan rentan, ringkih dan bisa roboh kapan saja.

Terluka sebab Tao melangkah melewatinya, Kris menyadari bahwa semua tidak akan mudah. Rasa sakit yang telah ia torehkan pada Tao tidak akan lenyap begitu saja. Sekalipun tidak memiliki kesepatan untuk menggapai cintanya, Kris ingin membantu Tao bangkit kembali. menjadi Tao yang sadis, Tao yang kejam dan Tao yang lucu.

Ini sangat gila, tapi Kris merindukan saat-saat Tao mengatainya 'Naga pirang jelek bodoh !'. teramat panjang, sulit diucapkan dan merendahkan, tapi manis.

Tao yang terpuruk adalah pemandangan mematikan, sekuat Kris berusaha berada disamping Tao, sekuat itu juga Tao mendorongnya menjauh. Dalam hal ini, Kris adalah satu-satunya pendosa yang pantas dihukum pancung, tapi demi api neraka, Kris bersumpah akan selalu ada untuk Tao.

Meskipun hanya untuk saat ini.

Tidak _selamanya._

_Tidak akan ada kata selamanya. Tidak pernah._

Karena beberapa bulan kedepan, Zhang Yixing akan menjadi Wu Yixing.

"Sial !" Kris mendesis, ia tanpa pikir panjang lagi mengejar Tao yang telah melangkah Jauh. Sesekali mulutnya melontarkan bentakan keras, memaki siapapun yang melihat Tao dengan pandangan jijik. Kris ingin sekali menghajar dan menginjak mereka tapi itu tidak penting.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu dan sebenarnya, Kris juga tidak tahu tapi _masa bodoh !_

Digapainya lengan Tao, langkah gadis panda tersebut berhenti, punggungnya gemetaran. Ia berbalik pada Kris, melihat lurus pada mata elang pemuda jangkung tersebut, ia menyesal melakukan ini karena hatinya semakin tenggelam dalam lautan luka.

Menghempas kasar tangan Kris, Tao membangun ekspresi terkuat yang ia miliki, menjatuhkan tatapan tajam pada Kris. "Kau tidak perlu baik padaku Yifan. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu !"

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu, aku peduli padamu jadi berhenti memanggilku Yifan."

Tao tersenyum kecut, ia memukul pelan dada Kris dimana papan nama terpajang disana. "Kau mulai blak-blakkan dengan identitasmu. Kau bukan lagi Kris tapi Wu yifan sebagaimana benda ini bertuliskan nama itu. Berhenti sok baik padaku, melihat kau selalu muncul disekitarku hanya membuatku muak."

"Aku tahu bahwa aku salah, tapi izinkan aku ada disisimu. Menemanimu."

"Kemudian kau akan pergi." tukas Tao cepat, tenggorokan Kris tertohok hingga bisu. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Jika saat ini kau menemaniku, menuntunku bangkit, yeah… itu berguna dan sangat mulia. Tapi, cepat atau lambat keluargamu akan menyeretmu pergi atau yang lebih parah dirimu sendirilah yang memutuskan pergi karena merasa sudah melakukan hal baik pada hidup sampahku. Terimakasih dan maaf karena aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Menjauhlah dariku dan biarkan aku melupakan rasa cintaku padamu."

Bisakah rasa sakit ini diuraikan, bisakah luka ini dijabarkan ?

Tidak, bahkan dalam waktu seumur hidup.

Selesai dengan kalimat panjangnya, Tao menahan nafas dalam paru-paru. Berharap semoga saja kepingan dalam hatinya tidak terpecah semakin kecil dan memicu terbebasnya air mata. Ia memang telah jatuh ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar, kebodohan memaksa Tao melirik Kris sekali lagi dan ia dengan piciknya sangat mencintai pemuda ini. Ingin memilikinya, merengkuhnya tapi Tao lebih memilih mati daripada harus memerankan skenario suram ini lebih mendalam lagi.

Sementara itu, diluar dugaan, Kris malah menarik Tao mendekat. Waktu seolah berhenti, angin lembut berhembus, rasa sakit sirna dalam beberapa detik ketika Kris mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada kening Tao dan tersenyum.

"Jika aku memiliki satu saja kesempatan, maka aku ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperjuangkanmu. Tidak peduli siapa aku, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Aku ingin diberi kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Walau hanya beberapa detik, seperti saat ini."

Pilu.

Tao ingin berteriak bertanya kepada Tuhan mengapa kisah cinta sepilu ini harus dihadiahkan padanya. Lidahnya kelu, tatapan kebencian dari seluruh pasang mata seakan ingin menghabisinya. Tao tidak takut pada mereka melainkan ketakutan pada detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu karena aku sudah tahu bahwa kau hanya mempermainkanku." Tanggap Tao disusul dengan tawa sumbang. Spasi diantara mereka masih sangat dekat, hembusan nafas berat saling bertabrakan. Tao sekali lagi tersenyum miris. "Sayangnya, tidak ada kesempatan yang bisa kuberikan padamu." ucapnya tegas sembari melangkah mundur kemudian bergegas pergi sedangkan Kris menjadi seonggok patung tidak berguna ditempatnya berdiri.

Langkah gontai Tao didepan sana meneteskan buliran sembilu didalam hati. Kris hanya mampu berdiri dipertengahan koridor. Hati menyuruhnya untuk mengejar cinta, namun otak memaksa dia berhenti disini.

Tetap disini.

_Menjadi pecundang…_

Tahu cinta tapi tidak tahu cara mencintai.

…

Baekhyun menempel pada pintu kaca, agak bergeser kekiri menuju tembok agar ia tidak ketahuan jika sedang mengintip seseorang didalam sana.

Ia sedang melihat Zitao. 2 hari menjelang perlombaannya, Tao berubah menjadi manusia tanpa nyawa. Ia berlatih tanpa henti, matanya begitu kosong, dia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak menarik nafas.

Itu mustahil !

Baekhyun ingin masuk ke dalam sana. Menghibur Tao, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—

"Baek, kau sedang apa ?"

_Oh sialan ! siapa sih pengganggu ini ?_

Baekhyun membalik tubuh, terlonjak kaget sampai nyaris menjerit sebab ia berhadapan lagsung dengan Chanyeol.

_Ya ampun, Chanyeol…_

"Hai Chanyeol-aaaaahh" sapa Baekhyun riang tapi dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan sebab ia tidak mau jika sampai Tao tahu bahwa ia sejak tadi berada disini.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha ikut mengintip ke dalam, Baekhyun menahannya dan menyeret Chanyeol agak jauh agar mereka bicara lebih leluasa.

"Pssstttt…" Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya pada bibir Chanyeol, "Jangan keras-keras, aku sedang mengintip."

"Maksudmu menguntit ?" tanya Chanyeol jahil. Baekhyun cemberut. "Kenapa kau harus menguntit temanmu sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran. Seharusnya kau—"

"Chanyeol, jangan mulai. Please !"

"Maaf." Tersenyum. Senyum yang pertama kali sejak Chanyeol mulai cuek padanya. Baekhyun seperti menang lotere, mungkin saja Joonmyeon menasehati Chanyeol jadi si jerapah ini mulai peduli lagi pada Baekhyun.

_Ukhhh… Joonmyeon memang malaikat._

Chanyeol menunjukkan dokumen ditangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Masuklah ke kelas, aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun merengut, _'ternyata dia masih cuek'._

"Ya, pergi sana. Ke neraka sekalian !" Pekik Baekhyun kesal. Ia menghentakkan kaki dibelakang Chanyeol sementara itu si tinggi terkikik tanpa suara. Ia melirik Baekhyun menggunakan ekor matanya. Diam-diam Chanyeol bersyukur karena telah mendengar nasehat Joonmyeon. Sepupunya tersebut berkata bahwa dia tidak mau Chanyeol menjadi pengecut seperti dirinya.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol akan memulai segalanya kembali. Ia akan mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan membebaskan cintanya pada si imut itu.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh, ia perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih cemberut. Akan tetapi setelah detik demi detik berlalu, rengutan kesal tersebut luntur juga. Berganti dengan senyuman tipis dan mata menyipit manis.

Baekhyun secara reflek dan berlebihan, melompat pada Chanyeol. Memeluknya.

Ini gila !

Tubuhnya seperti punya otak sendiri. Menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah, Baekhyun berusaha menarik diri namun Chanyeol menahannya dan balas memeluk Baekhyun. Memberi belaian lembut pada surai lebatnya yang luar biasa halus serta beraroma buah segar.

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek." Chanyeol berbisik, "Hanya sebentar."

_Selamanyapun aku mau Chanyeol._

Baekhyun mengangguk, menarik lengannya ke atas. Mengalungkannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol, pelukan semakin erat dan erat. Bibir kedua insan melukis senyuman lebar, selebar dunia, seindah jagat raya. Baekhyun yakin bahwa malaikat sedang menumpahkan warna pelangi dalam jantungnya.

"Kutebak, kau pasti ingin menghibur Tao."

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Bahu Chanyeol mengendik singkat, "Jangan menghiburnya karena kata-kata hiburan hanya akan terdengar seperti hinaan baginya. Jangan katakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena kau tidak tahu hari esok apalagi masa depan. Kau cukup berada disisinya."

"Bisakah aku ? Maksudku, aku belum pernah memiliki sahabat sebelumnya. Apa Tao akan senang jika aku ada disekitarnya ?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun, "Perhatikan aku." Tukas Chanyeol sok keren dengan senyum cassanova. Pemuda jangkung tersebut bergegas menuju pintu kaca, mendorongnya.

Melihat seseorang muncul, Tao mengabaikannya dan terus berlatih. Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan, Baekhyun menyusul lalu berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Si tinggi tersenyum pada si panda yang masih berlatih, keringat merembes membasahi setelan olahraganya. Ia melompat kesana kemari, nampak begitu fokus hingga akhirnya gerakan terputus.

Pedang metal yang semula ia genggam kuat, jatuh membentur lantai disusul dengan robohnya pertahanan Tao. Ia telah runtuh, bersimpuh diatas lantai dengan meremas wajahnya sendiri. Air mata bercucuran deras.

Baekhyun panik, sebelum berlari menghampiri Tao, ia terlebih dulu melihat Chanyeol. Pemuda tersebut mengangguk, Baekhyun segera meraih Tao lalu memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tao meracau disela isakan. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memberi kehangatan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" lirih Tao sekali lagi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan sesak. Ia mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya berada diposisi Tao, akan tetapi Baekhyun mengerti betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayangi. Kurang lebih, rasa sakit itu pasti sama. Hanya cara penjabarannya saja yang berbeda.

Baekhyun tidak tahu cara menghibur, Chanyeol juga melarangnya menghibur Tao. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

Ia melihat Chanyeol berjongkok, pemuda jangkung tersebut meletakkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Tao. Memberi elusan persahabatan yang terlihat begitu menenangkan. Baekhyun tidak berhenti memperhatikan Chanyeol terus dan terus hingga si tinggi memberi Tao senyuman dan berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol katakan, yang pasti, Tao berhasil tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk lemah kemudian memeluk Chanyeol singkat.

…

"Apa yang kau bisikan pada Tao ?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang berlatih. "Apakah mantra ?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, menggeleng. "Aku bukan pangeran, jadi aku tidak punya mantra."

Baekhyun memberengut.

_Tapi kau pangeranku._

"Chanyeol ! ayolah, apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Yang kukatakan adalah 'Maafkanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau minta maaf pada orang lain'."

"Hanya begitu ?"

"Kau tahu, kalimat itu berarti. Jadi jangan katakan 'hanya begitu' aku tersinggung." Chanyeol balas merengut.

Baekhyun terkikik, mencubiti lengannya. "Chanyeol ?"

"Ya ?"

"Aku ingin bunga mawar merah."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Lay sedang sibuk menghias kue di pantry ketika Xiumin memanggilnya, karena kaget dan ceroboh, krim dalam genggaman tidak sengaja tertekan mengakibatkan benda putih susu tersebut meluber kemana-mana.

Bibir gadis tersebut mendecak sebal, kue yang niat awalnya akan ia bawa untuk menjenguk Sehun di rumah Luhan sudah tidak cantik lagi. Maka ia berpaling pada Xiumin dengan wajah kesal.

"APA ?!" bentaknya galak. Xiumin meringis minta maaf, ia tanpa basa-basi menyeret lengan bosnya.

"Eonni, Sehun mencarimu."

"Sehun ?"

"Ya."

"Padahal aku baru mau menjenguknya. Dimana dia ?"

"Kupikir dia masuk ruang pribadimu."

"Oh, hei bisa kau rapikan kueku ?"

"Tentu." Jawab Xiumin singkat. Ia menggapai benda apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk merapikan kue. Selama Xiumin sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Lay malah bersandar pada pintu. Mengamati Xiumin. Sesungguhnya, Lay ingin bertanya apakah anak itu sudah berbaikan dengan Tao atau belum tapi pertanyaannya akan terdengar konyol. Maka Lay menggeleng, lalu mendengus, ia bingung harus mencetuskan pertanyaan seperti apa yang sekiranya tidak menyakiti hati Xiumin dan sampai sekarang, pertanyaan tidak menyakiti itu tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." kata Xiumin tiba-tiba. Lay terperangah, dan berdehem ringan. "Jika Eonni disana sedang bingung memikirkan keadaanku, maka kau tidak perlu bertanya karena aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Xiumin, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada Eonni menghiburku. Jika kau menghiburku, aku merasa menjadi orang paling menyedihkan didunia."

"Kau belum bicara padanya ?"

"Untuk apa aku bicara padanya ?" tanya Xiumin balik, bibirnya entah sejak kapan telah mengulas senyum pedih. "Orang tuanya membunuh ayahku dan ibuku melempar orang tuanya ke dalam penjara. Ku pikir itu impas, jadi tidak ada hal tersisa yang bisa aku bicarakan dengannya. Dia bahkan, tidak meminta maaf padaku."

"Tao pasti butuh waktu untuk minta maaf padamu."

"Ya, seperti aku butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk memaafkannya."

"Xiumin…" suara barusan bukanlah milik Lay. Tapi seorang lelaki. Maka dari itu Xiumin menoleh, ia melihat Jongdae berdiri disamping Lay dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum padanya sementara Xiumin tidak tahu mengapa hatinya ditumbuhi oleh jutaan jamur bersalah.

Pelan-pelan, rasa perih merasukinya kala ia teringat dengan Tao. Sejak semua terungkap dan orang tua Tao mendekam di penjara, ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu Tao.

Rasanya khawatir tapi _benci._

Disisi lain, Xiumin tengah berpikir. Ia disini memiliki Lay dan Jongdae yang siap menghibur dan menemaninya. Lalu, apakah Tao juga memiliki teman sekarang ? apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dan apakah sahabatnya yang lain menjauhi Tao karena ini ? atau sahabatnya yang lain justru juga tengah menghadapi masalah ?

"Aku lelah…" Xiumin menunduk, menggigit bibir miris. "Aku sangat lelah." Sebelah tangannya yang gemetar naik ke atas. Xiumin mencengkeram wajah dan mulai terisak kencang. Jongdae mengelus punggungnya sementara Lay menepuk pelan bahu Xiumin. Waktu terus berlalu namun tidak ada suara lain kecuali isakan. Air mata terus merembes bagai tumpahan air bah, namun kepedihan terasa tidak akan pernah surut meski telah melalui waktu seribu tahun.

Dibanding membenci Tao, Xiumin justru merasa berdosa sebab ia dengan tega menjerumuskan orang tua sahabatnya ke dalam jeruji besi. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu kejam meski kekejamannya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang orang tua Tao lakukan pada keluarganya, tapi setidaknya. Tragedi sudah menjadi masalalu bukan ?

Sekalipun saat ini orang tua Tao harus menebus dosanya, ayah Xiumin tidak akan hidup kembali. Sekalipun ia bermusuhan dengan Tao dan mengutuknya, ayah Xiumin tidak akan pernah kembali.

_Masalalu memang tidak bisa diubah, tetapi masa depan belum tertulis._

Semua tergantung pada mereka yang memiliki luka dihatinya. Menutup kepedihan masalalu dengan cahaya putih atau justru menyiramnya dengan cairan nanah.

Dilema ini, berada dalam genggaman Xiumin dan juga Zitao. Tidak perlu ada kemenangan ataupun kekalahan, yang terpenting adalah _keadilan._

…

Selepas menenangkan Xiumin dan mengumpati Luhan yang datang terlambat, Lay mendesah kesal pada bocah itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang pribadinya. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri sofa dimana seonggok bocah yang lain sedang berbaring disana, meringkuk menghadap sandaran sofa sembari memeluk diri.

Lay menggeleng, "Kau terlihat sekarat Sehun." Ocehnya dan Sehun hanya mendecak sambil mencoba bangun.

"Jadi kau sudah sembuh ?"

"Sedikit."

"Luhan tidak merawatmu ?"

"Dia bahkan terlihat sangat ingin membunuhku."

Lay tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun jengkel sendiri. Ia menggapai bantal terdekat dan secara sengaja melemparnya pada muka si sunbae. "Tertawalah sampai mati. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan seperti Kris."

"Oke, oke. Aku berhenti tertawa. Bicara soal Kris, kemarin dia mencarimu seperti ayah kebakaran jenggot. Dia marah-marah seharian dan omong-omong ponselmu tertinggal disini."

"Aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya." Tukas Sehun acuh.

"Wow, ternyata kau sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang dan…" ia melihat t-shirt yang melekat pada tubuh Sehun, terlihat kusut serta tidak menarik sama sekali. "Kau seperti gembel." Komentarnya _to the point. _

"Aku semalam tidur di mobil."

"Mobil ? Mobilmu yang kau parkir di belakang kafeku ?"

"Iya."

"Loh, kau tidak tidur di rumah Luhan ?"

"Aku kabur."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang kesana. Semuanya jadi kacau, berantakan, membingungkan, kepalaku sakit. Jadi diamlah, jangan kepo padaku."

Lay berkedip-kedip, sebenarnya agak kelilipan. Tapi bentakan Sehun mengerikan juga. Bocah itu sekarang sedang memijiti pelipisnya . Nampak frustasi.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya lagi."

"APA ?!"

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Iya. Katakan saja !"

"Kenapa kau memintaku membawamu ke rumah Luhan ?"

…

"Kenapa kau terlambat ? Dasar pemalas !"

"…"

"YAH ! LUHAN ?!"

_**Prangggg !**_

"Aduh ! apa sih Xiumin. Jangan memukul kepalaku. Lihat ! gelasnya jatuh. Aku tidak mau potong gaji."

Xiumin bersedekap, "Kau. Kenapa melamun begitu ?"

"Aku tidak melamun. Apa kau buta ? aku sedang memunguti pecahan kaca."

"Kau tadi melamun." Xiumin mendesak lagi. Jongdae menyingkirkan tangan Luhan, menggantikannya membersihkan pecahan gelas. "Nanti tanganmu terluka. Kau ambil sapu saja."

Luhan tersenyum sumringah, "Jongdae sunbae, kau benar-benar pria !"

"Ck… ck… jangan memujinya, nanti dia besar kepala."

"Kenapa kau sensi begitu. Apa kau cemburu karena aku dipuji oleh perempuan lain ?"

"Tidak !" Xiumin merengut, merampas tangan Luhan lalu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat sedangkan Jongdae berteriak. "Yah ! Luhan, ambil dulu sapunya !"

"Ambil sendiri ! kau kan pria !" Xiumin yang membalas. Jongdae hanya mampu mencibir kesal, ia lalu menyuruh pegawai lain membersihkan pecahan kaca. Lagipula Xiumin sudah tidak ada, tidak ada gunanya dia bertingkah sok keren. Maka ia berjalan keluar dari pantry, mengerjap sebab berpapasan dengan Sehun (yang seperti pengemis) dan juga Lay.

"Kalian ? Eh, Sehun. Kenapa kau berantakan begitu ?"

"Apa kau juga mau salah paham ?! Kau murid terpintar, sekali-kali pakai otakmu !" Sehun malah membentak lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi ia kembali lagi.

"Nah, kenapa kau kembali ?"

"Aku hanya mau lewat pintu belakang."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena…"

_Karena ada si Rusa dipojokan sana. _

"…karena ingin."

Detik berikutnya Sehun sudah berjalan cepat, menyusup keluar melalui pintu belakang dan tidak kembali lagi. Lay mengerutkan dahi sebab tidak terdengar deru mesin mobil, itu artinya Sehun tetap meninggalkan mobilnya atau mungkin sedang tidur dimobil. Ia menggeleng, bingung pada tingkah anak itu. Sehun terlihat resah _eh _tunggu ! lebih tepatnya salah tingkah.

"Dia kenapa ?" tanya Jongdae menyikuti lengan sahabatnya.

Lay mengendikkan bahu, "Kupikir dia sedang jatuh cinta."

Mulut Jongdae menganga lebar kemudian tertawa, "Sehun ? jatuh cinta ? _ppfffttt…. _Yang benar saja ?"

"Dia juga manusia, apa salahnya jatuh cinta."

"Wah.. wah, dia pasti gadis yang luar biasa hingga bisa mencairkan es sekeras itu."

"Padahal aku cuma mengada-ada. Aku sangat sangsi si galak itu bisa jatuh cinta."

Jongdae berdecak-decak, "Kau ini bagaimana sih. Membingungkan." Lay mengendikkan bahu cuek, ia berjalan menuju meja kasir sementara Jongdae mengekor di belakang dengan setoples camilan yang entah ia pungut swjak kapan. Melihat Jongdae tidak berhenti mengunyah camilan dimana camilan itu adalah miliknya, Lay jadi jengkel sendiri karena Jongdae tidak pernah bayar.

"Cita-citamu mulia sekali. Kau ingin aku bangkrut."

"Apa ?" tanya Jongdae disela kunyahan.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus bayar ! camilan itu mahal, Kris membelikannya dari Barcelona."

Jongdae terkekeh, "Barcelona kepalamu ! Kris membelinya bersamaku di pasar Dongdaemun." Ocehnya menyebalkan, Lay ingin sekali melempar mesin kasirnya pada wajah kotak itu. tapi tidak jadi, bukan karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Jongdae tapi Lay terlalu sayang pada mesin kasirnya yang penuh uang.

"Hei, Yixing…" mulai Jongdae berhenti mengunyah, "Ku dengar Suho masuk rumah sakit."

Sensasi gemetar mendadak merayapi sekujur tubuh, Lay dengan gerakan kaku memutar lehernya pada Jongdae namun mulutnya tidak juga melontarkan pertanyaan padahal dalam otak sudah tersusun jutaan bahkan milyaran kalimat. Semua terasa lumpuh.

"Aku tadi pulang terlambat karena ada rapat OSIS, kau tahu aku perwakilan kelas 3. Ditengah rapat, Chanyeol menerima telepon lalu pergi. Dia bahkan meninggalkan tasnya, jadi aku pergi ke rumah Chanyeol tapi kosong dan tetangganya mengatakan bahwa keluarganya pergi ke rumah sakit karena Suho—YAH ! LAY, KAU MAU KEMANA ? AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA. HEI !"

Jongdae berlari keluar kafe, ia mengejar Lay yang sudah bersiap menyeberang jalan. Kepala Jongdae menoleh kesamping, ia terkejut sebab muncul mobil berkecepatan tinggi dari arah sana. Dilihatnya Lay yang justru sudah berada di tengah jalan, Jongdae tanpa pikir panjang lagi berlari kencang menyongsong sahabatnya.

Bola mata Jongdae bergulir lagi menatap mobil berkecepatan tinggi tersebut dan juga Lay secara bergantian. Namun, tidak ada waktu lagi, ia panik sekaligus ketakutan, "LAY AWAAAASSSSS ! LAYYYY ! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA !"

…

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu ? kau bertengkar dengan Jongin ?"

Luhan mengangguk, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, apa kubilang. Jongin itu tidak cocok untukmu." Xiumin mulai mengomel. "Kenapa kalian bertengkar ?"

"Hanya masalah kecil."

"Masalah kecil ?"

"Ya."

_Plaakk !_

"Aww ! Xiumin !"

"Makanya jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sudah seperti ibu tiri." Kata Luhan mencibir. "Masalahnya adalah ada seseorang yang menginap dirumahku." Jelas Luhan tanpa menyebutkan nama Sehun. Ayolah, bisa bahaya jadinya.

"Lalu ?"

"Em, Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai orang itu."

"Kemudian ?"

"Yeah, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Jongin marah dan orang itu pergi. Dia sakit dan aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

"Hah ? tunggu !" sanggah Xiumin menginterupsi. "Jadi kau ini khawatir pada dia bukannya pada Jongin ?"

Mata Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, entah dia sedang bertingkah sok polos atau memang bodoh. Xiumin ingin menenggelamkannya ke suatu tempat. "Apa aku mengatakan jika aku khawatir padanya ?" Luhan malah tertawa aneh, "Aku ? khawatir padanya. Gila. Aku malah beruntung karena dia kabur dari rumahku. Ah senangnyaaaaaaa…."

Wajah Xiumin mendadak terpahat raut jijik, ia melihat Luhan dengan pandangan aneh serta menilai. Luhan nampak gelisah, dia memang bodoh tapi tidak sebodoh ini. dia memang ceroboh tapi tidak sampai memecahkan gelas.

Xiumin pernah berharap semoga saja Luhan berhenti ribut serupa Kyungsoo tapi ternyata, Luhan yang diam seperti ini adalah hal mengerikan. Xiumin lebih baik sakit kepala mengurusi kelakuan bocah ala Luhan dan Kyungsoo daripada mengatasi bocah galau begini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ? atau malah sudah mati ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Ahhh, bukan ap—"

"LAY AWAAAASSSSS ! LAYYYY ! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA !"

Mendengar suara teriakan sekencang itu, Luhan serta Xiumin menoleh pada jendela. Mata keduanya membulat terkejut, dari arah kanan sebuah mobil tengah berpacu kencang sedangkan bos mereka justru membeku ditengah jalan raya.

Lampu mobil menyorot terang memecah kedamaian senja, hiruk-pikuk lalu lintas serta jeritan para pejalan kaki mendadak senyap setelah besi mobil hancur menabrak pembatas jalan.

Luhan dan Xiumin dengan panik segera berlari, Luhan menjerit memanggil nama Lay namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali kecuali bunyi mesin yang terbakar. Beberapa kerumunan orang nampak berupaya mengeluarkan sopir dimana dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Luhan semakin kalap, ia berputar dan menyusup kesana-kemari. Akhirnya ia bernafas lega setelah menemukan siapa yang ia cari. Lay nampak duduk diatas aspal dengan seseorang berada dipangkuannya. Jongdae juga ada disana, terlihat sedang menepuk pipi seseorang yang berada dalam pangkuan Yixing.

Ia segera melesat masuk, Luhan berjalan cepat sesuai deru jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan sekaligus sesak. Setelah mengenali siapa yang diguncang keras oleh tangan gemetar Jongdae, langkah kaki Luhan membeku.

"Sehun !" panggilnya serak. Ia tanpa sadar telah menghambur dan merebut Sehun dari pangkuan sunbaenya. Ia dengan kalap menyeka darah pekat yang merembes dari pelipis si pucat. "Sehun ! Sehun ! Bangun, Yah ! Oh Sehun !"

Dirabanya pipi dingin Sehun, Luhan lalu menepuknya pelan. Disisi lain Jongdae ricuh menghubungi ambulance sedangkan Lay yang masih shock memeluk Xiumin. Luhan ingin menjerit akibat sesak yang bergumul dalam dadanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dan ia tidak tahu memikirkan semua ini karena kepalanya teras akan pecah.

Diusapnya lagi darah dari pelipis Sehun yang mulai mengering, nafasnya mendadak tertahan kala tangan Sehun bergerak kaku. Mata pemuda tersebut masih terpejam, Sehun menggengnggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka separuh, Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Lu.. Han.." panggilnya lemah. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, ini aku Sehun. Ini aku."

"Aku…" genggaman Sehun semakin mengerat, "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, kita harus ke rumah sakit !" Jongdae membentak keras. Ia mendekati Sehun, mencoba membopongnya tapi Sehun menggeleng. Ia mencari lagi tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin pulang… Hyungku, aku ingin pulang."

Jongdae terkejut, 18 tahun hidup. Ia baru kali ini melihat Sehun meneteskan air mata dan memohon seperti itu. Luhan malah diam tidak bergerak, bahkan seperti tidak menarik nafas. Jongdae tahu siapa yang Sehun sebut 'Hyung', maka ia diam-diam menghubungi dia.

Kim Jongin.

Kakak Kim Sehun.

**.**

…

**.**

Mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun berada dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo segera kabur dari rumah dan menyusul Sehun.

Ia sungguh khawatir.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kamar Sehun, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti setelah menemukan Jongin terlihat berdiri didepan pintu. Pemuda tan tersebut melihat ke dalam dimana Sehun tengah tertidur akibat pengaruh obat. Jongdae yang duduk dibelakangnya bersandar pada kursi besi, "Kau yakin orang tua Sehun tidak harus tahu ?"

"Jangan." tukas Jongin menolak. "Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku bisa dekat dengan adikku, jadi jangan hubungi orang tuanya."

"Kau bilang kesempatan dekat dengannya ?" Jongdae bertanya menggunakan nada remeh, "Kau bahkan tidak berani masuk kesana, Brengsek !"

Jongdae beranjak, memojokkan Jongin pada tembok. "Kau kakaknya, jika kau sayang padanya maka katakan saja ! apa susahnya ?!"

Gigi Jongin mengerat, ia balas menarik baju bagian depan milik Jongdae. "Apakah kau masih tidak mengerti juga Hyung ?! aku menjauhi Sehun agar dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau jika sampai ayahku menyentuhnya."

"Lindungi dia dengan kekuatanmu Jongin bukannya berpura-pura seperti ini. Kau membuatku muak !"

"Aku juga muak pada diriku !" pekik Jongin retak, "Aku ingin melindungi Sehun dengan cara yang lain tapi aku tidak punya. Aku ingin dia hidup meskipun tanpaku, aku ingin dia bahagia meskipun harus membenciku. Aku… aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun didunia ini bahkan nyawaku sendiri."

Jongdae mundur, cengkeraman Jongin terlepas dengan sendirinya. Ia meraih bahu Jongin, memeluk si pemuda yang kini menangis tanpa suara. Buliran demi buliran yang berhasil lolos dari balik kelopak mata Jongin begitu pilu. Merobek hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Inilah Jongin.

Dibalik ketidakpeduliannya, tersimpan terlalu banyak kehangatan yang ia persembahan untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Apapun akan Jongin lakukan untuk melindungi kebahagiaan mereka.

Kepergiannya adalah syarat, perpecahan keluarganya adalah jaminan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan menyentuh Sehun meski hanya seujung kuku. Namun…

"Kau keluarganya Jongin. Kau kakaknya, seharusnya kau bisa membaca apa yang sesungguhnya Sehun inginkan. Dia tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan membencimu. Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Jongdae memberi jeda, kemudian melanjutkan setelah satu desahan nafas berat. "Apakah menjadi kekasih Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melindunginya ?"

Mulut Jongin terkatup rapat, bola mata hitamnya memberi sorot nanar pada Jongdae dimana yang lebih tua menampilkan pandangan menuduh. Jongin kemudian menggeleng, ia menepuk pelan bahu Jongdae. Mencoba pergi dari sana tapi bukan keras kepala namanya jika sampai Jongdae membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu saja.

Ia menghadang langkah Jongin, mendesaknya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintai Luhan sekalipun seumur hidupmu. Aku benar bukan ? alasan itulah yang membuat Sehun berusaha keras memisahkanmu dengan Luhan. Karena ia bahkan tahu siapa kau disaat kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Hyung ?" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan dingin Suho, ia menggenggamnya semakin kuat namun rasa takut tetap saja merasuk dalam diri. Ia menatap wajah pucat kakaknya dan air mata tak sanggup dibendung lagi.

Lelehan kepedihan tersebut meluncur mulus di atas permukaan tulang pipinya yang begitu tegas, sekalipun Chanyeol menangis dan menjerit, kelopak mata Suho tidak juga terbuka.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh, berbalik pada ayah Suho. "Donghae Aboji, sejak kapan Hyung seperti ini ? kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ? kenapa kalian semua merahasiakan ini dariku ?!"

"Kau pikir aku tahu ?!" Donghae balas membentaknya, nafasnya tersengal dan terdengar begitu berat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari balik mata kacanya, lalu beralih pada putranya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan.

Donghae nyaris terbatuk memuntahkan darah sebab ia merasakan hantaman keras menabrak dada, ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram lengannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat.

Pria paruh baya tersebut berjalan lemah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, air mukanya terlihat begitu mendung dan tetesan hujan siap luruh kapan saja namun ia tetap bertahan.

Tetap bertahan…

_Tetap.. bertahan…_

_Tetap…_

_Bertahan…_

"_Putra anda mengidap penyakit kanker otak ?"_

"_Kanker otak ?"_

"_Ya, sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan satu-satunya jalan adalah operasi. Tapi melihat betapa buruk kesehatannya, kami tidak bisa menjamin apakah putra anda akan selamat atau tidak."_

_Kanker otak ? _

_Stadium akhir._

_Kami tidak bisa menjamin apakah putra anda akan selamat atau tidak._

"Inikah balasan atas dosaku dimasalu ? Joonmyeon, kau tidak seharusnya menanggung dosa ayahmu. Maafkan ayah… maafkan ayah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwaaaaa… kok mellow lagi sihhh ?

Halo, halo… saya kembali setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam kehangatan selimut dan juga kasur. #gubrak.

Enggak-engak ! gue emang lagi sibuk guys. Sibuk banget sampe gak sempat lanjutin ff. Walah, aku ketawa aja gak sempat kok mau lanjutin ff. Lebay.

Sorry yeee, kalo kependekan. Tapi bagi gue gak pendek-pendek banget kok. Duh dimana sih, ngomong sendiri di komen sendiri.

Nah tuh, di chapter ini. gue udah mulai blak-blakkan banget. Banyak rahasia terkuak disini. Semua tokoh juga muncul lagi kayak di chapter kemarin. Gue gak tahu chapter ini ngefeel atau enggak karena baru selesai ketik, gak gue edit dan typonya pasti banyak. Gue gak sempat baca ulang. Bukannya gue males, cuma ada ff yang mesti gue kerjain lagi karena gue takut ditimpuk sama kalian semua.

Yang nungguin Within Living Memory sabar dulu yeeeee… Back to December kayanya mau gue delete.

Daaaaaaaan…. REVIEW KALIAN, AKU SUKAAAAAAA BANGET. SETIAP HARI REVIEW-NYA GUE CEK LOH. SETIAP HARI NAMBAH JUGA. IDIHHHH, GUE SENENG. JADINYA, SEMPAT GAK SEMPAT GUE BELA-BELAIN UPDATE.

MAKASIIIHHHH YA GUYS.

MAKASIH JUGA UDAH NUNGGUIN GUE, EH MAKSUDNYA NUNGGUIN FF GUE. MAAF GAK BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN. MAAF BANGET DAN TETAP IKUTIN CERITA YAAAAHHH..

I LOVE U.

Duh, gue kayanya ketularan Chenma. CAPSLOCK.

SARANGHAE READER !


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**My Highschool, My Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperkirakan bahwa hidupnya akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dirinya tidaklah pantas mengagumi Baekhyun, apalagi mencintainya. Ibarat kurcaci menggapai bintang. Yeah, meskipun Chanyeol bukanlah seonggok kurcaci kerdil mengingat betapa tinggi postur tubuhnya, tetapi ia tetaplah si manusia mustahil yang memiliki tekad tidak masuk akal yaitu meraih Baekhyun.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

Dan bagi Chanyeol juga, Suho adalah semesta baginya.

2 orang yang ingin Chanyeol lihat setiap hari, 2 orang yang sangat ingin Chanyeol bahagiakan.

Perlahan, angin musim gugur berhembus. Pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu masih melekat pada tubuh Chanyeol telah sirna, tergantikan sentuhan dingin dari kulit sang semesta yang kini telah memucat bagai warna salju.

Ia menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya, Chanyeol tanpa perlu berbasa-basi pada keluarganya memutuskan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Suho. Jemarinya menutup pintu, terlampau hati-hati sebab Chanyeol tidak mau mengusik Suho yang tengah tertidur.

Memutuskan berjalan seorang diri di lorong rumah sakit memang bukan pilihan bagus, tapi itu terbaik. Menurut Chanyeol. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah type cengeng, akan tetapi untuk saat ini saja Chanyeol berusaha menahan segalanya. Ia juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sekedar menghiraukan hujaman sakit yang tidak berhenti menggores hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya terus melangkah, melangkah, melang—berhenti. Air mata yang telah bergumul diusapnya secara kasar, melihat wajah familiar berlalu-lalang didepannya, Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri keramaian koridor _Instalasi Gawat Darurat. _

Mengintip melalui kaca buram terdekat, ia tersentak kaget setelah menemukan sosok si pangeran es terbaring lemah dengan tubuh dipenuhi cairan darah. Dibelakangnya, satu ranjang lain muncul berisikan Lay yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan Xiumin tidak berhenti menyeka buliran air mata.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol termenung ditempatnya berdiri. Berpikir bahwa apa yang saat ini terjadi bukanlah urusannya, ia bermaksud pergi namun enggan dan memilih menyembunyikan diri sebab menemukan sosok familiar lain juga berada di tempat memuakkan ini.

_Kim Jongin._

"Jongin ?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, ia bertanya-tanya gerangan apa yang dilakukan Jongin dengan berbagai alat penyamaran ala artis tersebut. Mulai dari kaos hitam, celana hitam, topi hitam serta kacamata hitam.

"Dia adalah pewaris Kim Group. Baiklah, wajar saja jika Jongin berpenampilan seperti itu."

Chanyeol mulai berspekulasi didalam otak. Yang barusan ia monolog-kan adalah pemikiran dimana ia tidak menemukan kepuasan samasekali. Jadi Chanyeol melihat Jongin sekali lagi yang tubuhnya hanya terlihat beberapa persen saja karena Jongin juga sedang sembunyi.

Jangan menganggap bahwa ini adalah permainan petak umpet atau tebak siapa aku. Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Apa yang dilakukan Pewaris Kim Group di rumah sakit ?", Chanyeol menggumam sendiri. Sepasang mata elangnya tidak jenuh mengawasi gerak-gerik Jongin. Andai saja Jongin tidak berpenampilan mencurigakan maka Chanyeol sudah pasti menyapanya, tapi—

"Ck, kenapa aku harus repot-repot sembunyi dan berpikir tidak jelas begini. Bukan type-ku" omel Chanyeol sembari berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih sibuk menjatuhkan pandangan ke dalam ruang IGD. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan apa yang Jongin pakai, karena kenyataan bahwa Jongin tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sehun melahirkan rasa penasaran pada Chanyeol jadi ia menepuk bahu Jongin ringan.

"Hai, Jongin." sapanya santai.

Disisi lain Jongin justru terlonjak kaget dan nyaris saja membanting Chanyeol jika si jangkung tidak berkelit tepat waktu.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Jongin berada dalam _mode siaga._

"Responmu sangat berlebihan." Chanyeol mengomentari dengan gelengan kepala yang sebenarnya mengisyaratkan kecurigaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Hanya ada sedikit urusan." Jongin menjawab. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun, meskipun terasa berat tetapi Jongin berusaha melakukannnya dengan sempurna.

"Jadi urusanmu itu dengan Sehun ?", Chanyeol menunjuk ke dalam menggunakan matanya. Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum palsu. Senyum yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari. Kepada siapapun dan kapanpun bahkan dimanapun.

"Aku tidak ada urusan apapun dengannya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini dan melihat Sehun seperti itu ?"

"Karena aku membencinya.". Reflek sekaligus cepat. Chanyeol melipat dahi, bingung. Kemudian…

"Hah ?" Lalu ditambah, "Maksudmu ?"

"Bukankah kau bertanya 'kenapa' ? Jadi kujawab 'karena'." Jongin dengan bodohnya menjelaskan. Disatu sisi ia mulai kesal pada Chanyeol sementara si Ketua Osis idiot ini justru semakin melipat dahi.

"Jadi kau membenci Sehun, tidak ada urusan dengannya kemudian kau tiba-tiba muncul disini sedangkan Sehun berdarah-darah…hhmmm.. . lalu…" Beri jeda untuk berpikir. Satu detik. Dua detik. Beberapa detik. "Aahaa…" ia mulai berseru dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Jongin, "Kau yang mencelakai Sehun ya sampai dia sekarat begitu ?"

_Duh ! Kenapa orang bodoh bisa menjadi Ketua OSIS ?_

"Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya kau sengaja menabrak Sehun sangaaaaat keras. Aku benar, bukan ?"

"Dengar Pangeran Chanyeol ! Pemikiranmu mengenai—"

"Hey, itu terdengar seperti hinaan." Chanyeol memprotes, sekaligus memotong.

"Oh, ayolah. Anggap saja sebagai pujian dan berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan karena aku sungguh ingin membakarmu sekarang juga."

Chanyeol bersiul, "Aku baru tahu hari ini jika ternyata seorang Pewaris Kim Group bisa marah."

"Ya, dan kau adalah satu-satunya brengsek yang membuatku benar-benar marah."

Chanyeol tertawa.

Jongin mendengus.

Chanyeol semakin tertawa.

Jongin mengerang, "Berhenti tertawa !"

"Hahahahahaaaa"

"PARK CHANYEOL !"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin menggila.

Jongin pergi _meninggalkannya._

Chanyeol terus tertawa sampai suara langkah kaki Jongin tidak terdengar lagi, dan tepat saat itu ia mulai menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Highschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Chapter : 19/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee… mianhae._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay terjaga pada pukul 11 malam dengan sensasi nyeri menusuk beberapa bagian tulang. Ia berusaha mengedarkan pandangan, bertekad menyisir ruangan gelap disekeliling lalu mendesah. Menyerah dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dan malah menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

Jemari tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menyentuh lengan kiri dimana terdapat perban luka disana. Lay menunduk, sentuhan berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat. Pergerakan yang ia lakukan menyebabkan jarum infus bergeser, darah pekat tanpa permisi merembes keluar. Menetes jatuh bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir turun mendarat di permukaan selimut.

"Suho…" ia terisak sementara air mata telah membentuk aliran sungai kesedihan. "Dimana kau ? Suho ? Aku—"

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala terang dan suara berat seseorang memotong paksa tangisannya. "Kau tidak bisa menemukan Suho disini."

"Siapa—K-Kris ?"

Kris menatapnya, "Diakah yang kau pikirkan hingga kau rela kehilangan nyawamu ?"

"Jika ya, apakah itu menjadi masalah bagimu ?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa…" Kris melirik keluarganya dan juga keluarga Lay yang tertidur di sofa. "Kau harus tahu bahwa Suho tidak bisa berada di tempat ini. Terutama diantara kita." Kata Kris dengan suara sengaja dipelankan.

"Kenapa ?" Lay meneguk ludah pahit, "Kenapa aku harus terikat denganmu ?"

"Kau salah jika menanyakan hal bodoh itu padaku karena aku juga sudah lelah memikirkannya."

"Jika kau sudah lelah, maka kumohon lepaskan aku."

Kris meringis getir, "Melepaskanmu ?" ia sungguh ingin tertawa tapi tawa yang membesut hatinya. "Kau tidak perlu memohon padaku karena aku bahkan tidak pernah menahanmu."

"Jika memang seperti ini keadaannya, bisakah kau meminta pada mereka Kris ? Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin—"

"Aku bisa meminta dan merelakanmu pergi kapanpun kau menginginkannya, asalkan kau memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu. Dan mampu menjadi sandaran bagimu. Tapi perlu aku tegaskan bahwa orang itu bukanlah Suho !"

"Kris !"

"Suho bukan orang yang tepat."

"Kris ! Kau keterlaluan. "

"Dia tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Aku tahu kau membenci Suho tapi kau tidak berhak merendahkannya seperti ini. Katakan sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ! Semua tentang Suho, bukan ? Ya, aku akan mendengarkannya meskipun itu hanya caci-maki darimu."

"Secinta itukah kau padanya ?" tanya Kris penuh dengan intonasi sindiran, atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa iri karena Suho memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya sementara cinta Kris dengan Zitao hanya mampu tumbuh dan musnah tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mekar.

Cairan asin yang bergumul disudut mata tunangannya telah menjelaskan keterpurukan dalam jumlah tak terhingga. Kris tidak perlu bertanya badai apa yang tengah terjadi didalam hati calon istrinya karena Kris bahkan telah merasakan bahwa hatinya telah runtuh menjadi partikel lebih kecil daripada debu namun setajam pecahan kaca.

Ia terluka. Luka berdarah _yang _tak kasat mata.

"Aku mencintainya Kris." Lay terisak lirih. "Dia juga mencintaiku, tapi aku sakit karena kami tidak bisa bersama. Semua ini pasti terdengar kejam bagimu tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa setiap waktu aku berusaha melupakan rasa ini dan melatih hatiku untuk mencintaimu, sayangnya aku tidak pernah berhasil meskipun hanya 1 detik. Kau memang yang terbaik tapi _hanya_ dia yang mampu melengkapiku. Hidupku."

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya Lay." Sanggah Kris keras kepala. Pemuda tinggi tersebut beranjak mendekati tunangannya, "Dia…" _tidak bisa bersama kita. _"Dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Lay menggeleng lemah, disibaknya selimut dengan gerakan kasar dan tidak lupa menarik lepas jarum infus yang tertancap dilengannya. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang sambil menggumam seperti orang depresi, "Suho ada di rumah sakit ini. Aku akan mencarinya jadi jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Disatu sisi, Kris ingin membiarkan Lay melakukan apapun yang dia mau tapi…"Jangan pergi." perintahnya lirih dengan tangan menangkap jemari tunangannya. Jika saat ini mereka berada dalam situasi yang berbeda, maka Lay sudah pasti akan menertawai Kris dengan tingkah sok dramanya. Tetapi, ini bukan saatnya bercanda.

Tidak, terutama kini Lay berada dalam pelukan seorang Wu Yifan.

"Ya, apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Lay bertanya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri, akan tetapi Kris tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi maka Lay lebih memilih menyerah daripada ia harus merasakan nyeri beratus-ratus kali lipat akibat tulang bahunya yang mengalami sedikit retak.

"Yifan ?"

"Jangan pergi, Lay."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kumohon, Kumohon jangan mencari Suho."

"Jangan melarangku Kris, jangan menahanku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya, tidak lebih." Ia meracau diantara usahanya meloloskan diri untuk yang kesekian kali. Akan tetapi semua usaha tidak menghasilkan apapun, hanya memberi rasa ngilu di berbagai bagian tulang dan terimakasih pada Jongdae yang telah menularkan penyakit keras kepala kepada Lay. Ia tetap memaksa lepas dari Kris, menyebabkan terjadinya ketegangan diantara mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Lay mendesah marah dengan air mata pilu turun dari manik sendunya. "Kau bilang bahwa kau akan melepaskanku kapanpun aku ingin pergi tapi lihat apa yang saat ini kau lakukan padaku. Kau membencinya Kris, sementara aku menyukainya jadi kau tidak tahu apa yang saat ini kami rasakan !"

"Aku tahu Lay, aku bahkan sangat tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Jika kau tahu maka biarkan aku pergi !"

"Dengar ! Kau tidak boleh bersamanya."

"Kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai ?!"

"Karena dia sekarat !" Lay tersetak, sementara Kris menggeram, menyesali apa yang baru saja melesat keluar dari mulut biadapnya.

"Suho, sekarat ?" tanya Lay tidak percaya, ia menggapai lengan Kris kemudian mengguncangnya pelan. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi !"

Haruskah kejujuran itu terungkap sekarang ?

"Dia tidak bisa bersamamu Lay." Jelas Kris dengan desahan nafas berat, "Dia tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi karena penyakit kanker otak."

Ada udara hampa tiba-tiba berhembus diantara mereka. Tangan lemah milik Lay jatuh lunglai begitu saja. Ia memberi Kris sebuah senyum mengejek dan kekehan, "Kanker otak ? Hahahaa… darimana kau belajar melawak Kris ? Apakah Chanyeol secara sukarela memberi les privat padamu ?" ia tertawa lagi namun dengan suara retak.

Kurang dari 5 detik kemudian Lay berhenti terkekeh sebab Kris tidak mengatakan apapun. Melihat itu, Lay menyeka kasar genangan air dari pelupuk matanya. Sebelum berjalan keluar, ia menyempatkan diri melirik Kris yang saat ini tengah menunduk dengan jutaan entah itu apakah semacam beban penyesalan bertumpuk dibahunya. Lay mendecih tidak peduli dan segera berlari dengan menyeret kaki, memaksa diri memeriksa seluruh bangsal rumah sakit hingga langkahnya terhenti total ketika ia secara tidak sengaja berhadapan dengan wajah sembab Chanyeol didepan pintu pucat beraura kematian.

Chanyeol menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum namun satu tetes kesedihan turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Sunbae, maafkan Kakakku."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau sudah gila. GILA." Omel Xiumin kepada Luhan keesokan harinya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan melawati halaman sekolah yang luasnya keterlaluan. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia juga tidak mendengarkan Xiumin yang sifat asli ala ibu tirinya sudah pulih. Itu memang melegakan tetapi juga menyebalkan disaat bersamaan.

"Kau kemarin menangisi Sehun ? _Oh my god, _yang benar saja ? Mataku pasti terlalu sakit. Katakan padaku bahwa mataku salah lihat."

"Kau memang salah lihat, jadi diamlah atau sepatuku akan mendarat dikepalamu."

"Nah, akhirnya Lulu si galak sudah kembali."

Luhan mendesah dan menatap Xiumin bosan. Sembari berjalan ia mulai berpikir mengenai betapa bodohnya ia.

Inti utama dari berbagai masalah adalah mengapa ia menangisi Sehun ? _Mengapa ?_

Oke, hal itu berada diluar skenario dan termasuk dalam kesalahan tingkat fatal. Jadi mari mulai memikirkan alasannya.

Mungkin air mata bisa terjadi karena kau merasa bersalah karena tidak merawat musuhmu yang sedang sakit.

Tunggu ! Adakah hal seperti itu didunia ini ? Kenapa rasanya terlalu janggal. Oke, coret-coret.

Spekulasi kedua, mungkin Luhan menangis karena Sehun adalah musuh Jongin.

_Benar sekali._

Ehhh ?

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. sangat salah. Tidak sinkron samasekali._

Spekulasi ketiga, mungkin Luhan menangis karena stress.

_Nah, itu dia. Stress._

Ia stress karena sibuk mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan ayahnya, ditambah lagi si brengsek Sehun yang memuntahi selimutnya dan tidur di rumahnya bahkan ranjangnya. _Ranjangku._ Seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak boleh terjadi karena Luhan membenci Sehun dan pasti Sehun juga berpendapat seperti itu.

Musuh tidak boleh berada di lingkungan yang sama karena itu bisa menimbulkan STRESS_. _Ya, stress sampai-sampai Luhan menangis ala bayi.

_Itu tidak masuk akal._

Anggap saja masuk akal.

_Sangat tidak masuk akal. _

Masuk akal.

_Tidak !_

Ya !

_TIDAK !_

Diam kau otak !

"Ughhhh ! Aku sakit kepala." Luhan mengerang dengan kedua tangan menarik rambut panjangnya ke bawah. Lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi sampai beberapa helainya patah. Luhan memang gadis yang rapi, bersih dan sedap dipandang tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Matanya berkantung, rambut acak-acakan dan dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. _Hey, bukankah Luhan memang bodoh ? _Oh, benar. Maksudnya lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

"Kau stress." Cibir Xiumin dari samping.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau benar, aku stress. SANGAT STRESS !"

Xiumin membiarkan Luhan tidak berhenti mengomel dan memberengut sepanjang jalan. Ketika melintasi area parkir sekolah, mereka berpapasan dengan Jongin tapi Luhan telah dibutakan oleh perasaan bingung yang mengobrak-abrik bagian terdalam dari dirinya. Jadi ia tidak menyapa Jongin, samasekali.

Bisa jadi Luhan lupa bahwa Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

Mereka memang sempat bertengkar kemarin, dan semua itu disebabkan oleh satu-satunya pengganggu yaitu Oh Sehun. Menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak menyapanya meskipun Jongin saat ini sedang melihat ke arah Luhan, si namja _tan _memilih mendorong keluar perasaan sesak didadanya bersama dengan karbondioksida.

Hari ini ia telah diabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih karena itu sebab Jongin masih memiliki Sehun yang harus ia khawatirkan karena adiknya masih belum membuka mata.

"Hey, Jongin melihatmu." Kata Xiumin menusuk-nusuk bahu Luhan. Ia terus melihat Jongin yang sudah melangkah pergi dan terkaget oleh tarikan Luhan dimana si rusa tiba-tiba mengajaknya berlari.

"Ya ! Ya ! Xi Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku melihat Kyungsoo."

"Lalu ?" tanya Xiumin heran, tidak berhenti mencari-cari dimana Kyungsoo sembari berlari mengimbangi kecepatan Luhan. "Aku tidak melihat—Oh, itu dia. Kyung—aww ! Jangan mencubit lenganku !"

"Jangan memanggil Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Xiumin mendadak berhenti dan mendorong Luhan ke suatu tempat yang cukup sepi. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tidak ada." Luhan menjawab dengan bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sungguh, tidak ada."

"Luhan !"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku merasa bersalah padanya jadi aku belum berani bertemu Kyungsoo. maksudku, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengenai apa yang telah terjadi. Aku… aku takut kalau dia marah padaku."

Sebelah alis Xiumin naik ke atas, "Memangnya, apa yang telah terjadi ?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aisshhh ! Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu. Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak ingin tahu dan aku memahami kebodohanmu." Luhan merengut sementara Xiumin melanjutkan, "Kau tidak bisa menghindar selamanya, Bodoh !"

"Aku bisa." Pekik Luhan membantah.

"_Heoll ! _Aku baru menyadari bahwa tingkat kebodohanmu benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Kita satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Lebih spesifiknya. KAU sekelas dengan KYUNGSOO."

_Oh shit ! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan itu._

"Astaga ! Astaga ! Pukul aku sekarang juga !"

"Ya, Kyungsoo yang akan memukulmu." Xiumin berputar kesamping, saat itulah Luhan melihat bayangan bahwa pipinya akan mendapat luka memar tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri didepannya dengan mata menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

Mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya dan jujur saja Luhan lebih suka dipukuli sampai busuk daripada didiamkan seperti ini.

"Emm, mungkin aku harus pergi." Xiumin menggumam, kemudian Kyungsoo menahannya "Tidak. Kau tetap disini." Perkataan barusan terdengar begitu dingin. Lebih dingin dari intonasi Sehun yang dikenal tidak banyak bicara. Kyungsoo terlihat berubah 180 derajat, dan Xiumin maupun Luhan menyadarinya. Tapi keduanya hanya diam tanpa berani mengambil kesempatan biacara terlebih dahulu.

Yang ada diantara mereka hanya Luhan dalam kecanggungan, Xiumin dalam berbagai pemikiran dan Kyungsoo dengan mata menatap dalam kepada Luhan. Kemudian sekarang, satu desahan nafas berat itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Kau…" mulai Kyungsoo bergetar, "Apa kau tahu seberapa besar Jongin mencintaimu ?"

Luhan mendongak, tercengang. Tapi karena Kyungsoo tidak berhenti memberi pandangan mengintimidasi, Luhan menganggukkan kepala. "Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang telah atau yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" suara ini bahkan lebih dingin lagi. Mereka seolah tengah berada di ujung gunung es di belahan bumi utara.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu." Sanggah Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumbang. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jongin dan lihat sekarang !" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke belakang Luhan. Ia segera berbalik. Disana ia melihat punggung seseorang yang telah pergi menjauh. Merasa yakin bahwa orang itulah yang diinginkan Kyungsoo untuk ia lihat maka Luhan mengamatinya sekali lagi. Ia baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa orang yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo adalah Jongin.

_Jongin ? Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku ?_

_Oh, benar. Kami bertengkar._

"Berhenti melukainya."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku." Seru Luhan sedikit keras ketika Kyungsoo telah berbalik menjauh. "Tapi masalah kita bukan tentang Jongin."

Kyungsoo berhenti, ia membalik tubuh menghadap Luhan dengan jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Xiumin menjadi manekin karena ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada dalam perselisihan runyam seperti ini.

"Masalah kita memang bukan tentang Jongin." Kyungsoo menyetujui, "Aku hanya tidak mau mengatakan alasan kemarahanku padamu karena ada orang yang seharusnya tidak tahu masalah itu disini." Ia melirik Xiumin, "Karena jika aku membeberkannya, hal itu akan membuatmu malu."

"Aku pecundang dan aku minta maaf !" Luhan menjerit, Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring.

"Tidak berguna." Cibirnya merendahkan, "Mulai sekarang, perhatikan apa yang kau lakukan karena aku selalu mengawasimu. Terutama, jangan pernah menyentuh Sehun lagi."Kyungsoo memberi jeda. Ia lalu merubah padangannya tertuju pada Xiumin yang nampak _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan. Dia sungguh belum paham.

"Dan kau. Seharusnya kau punya hati nurani." Kyungsoo merampas _smartphone _seorang siswa yang kebetulan melintas dibelakangnya. Ia mengutak-atik benda itu sejenak dan melemparkannya pada Xiumin, "Tao tertabrak mobil dan cedera, tapi dia memaksakan diri mengikuti festival olahraga karena dia ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa jantung itu pantas dia miliki."

Xiumin memperhatikan _smartphone _ditangannya. Benda tersebut saat ini tengah menayangkan siaran langsung dimana lomba pertama adalah cabang Wushu. Tao nampak kesulitan menampilkan kemampuan cemerlangnya sebab ia memiliki perban pada siku dan juga kaki.

Ratusan penonton memberinya tatapan iba sementara pelatih berulangkali berteriak, "Berhenti Tao, kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kita bisa pulang." Saat itulah Tao berhenti dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli meski tangan dan kakiku patah. Akan kubuktikan pada sahabatku bahwa aku pantas hidup bersama jantung ayahnya."

Ada suara retak terdengar terlampau keras menyerupai ledakan peluru menembus tulang, Xiumin melangkah gontai setelah mengembalikan _smartphone _kepada pemiliknya sedangkan Kyungsoo telah pergi entah kemana. Ia terus menyeret kaki dengan Luhan mengikuti dibelakang.

Otaknya terasa kosong, ia tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak mengetahui sejak kapan wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

Melihat Xiumin telah berjalan terlalu jauh, Luhan mendadak berhenti. Menoleh kebelakang lalu menoleh kembali ke depan.

Ke belakang.

Ke depan.

Ke belakang. Satu langkah dan berhenti lagi.

Ia berada dalam pertentangan luar biasa rumit. Luhan ingin mengejar Xiumin tapi disisi lain, ia juga ingin mengejar Jongin. Dan bodohnya lagi, Luhan juga ingin mencari kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

Sahabat dan cinta.

Siapakah dari mereka yang akan kau pilih ?

…

Jongin sedang berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah dengan _headphone _ditelinga. Ia menunduk menatap ujung sepatu dan perlu kau tahu bahwa tidak ada musik apapun. Jongin hanya berpura-pura, karena itu membuatnya nampak santai seolah tidak ada beban apapun bertengger dipundak ringkihnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang memahami bahwa sesungguhnya Jongin sangat ingin terjatuh. Tapi ia tidak mau jatuh sekarang sebab, ia masih harus memikirkan cara bagaimana merawat Sehun tanpa diketahui oleh ayah mereka berdua.

Keadaan akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Jongdae bahkan sudah mengatakan bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tengah gencar memerintah orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun sebab Kris sampai sekarang juga belum tahu dimana Sehun berada.

Untungnya, Lay berada dipihak mereka dan semua itu berkat Jongdae. Lay tidak membantah apapun ketika Jongdae memintanya, Jongin bisa sedikit bernafas lega tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena saat ia mendongak, matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada pohon disisi kolam ikan dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa saat ini Jongin melihatnya, akan tetapi ia diam saja. Bertingkah seolah Jongin hanyalah angin. Sayangnya, anggapan tersebut terpatahkan sebab Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku disisi tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Tangan Jongin menarik lepas _headphonenya, _"Aku tidak mendengarkan musik apapun." Beritahunya dengan senyuman gelap. "Kau pasti juga sedang _tidak _melihat ikan-ikan itu."

_Bagaimana kau tahu ?_

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku sok tahu karena kau memang sedang memikirkan adikku."

_Aku memikirkanmu Bodoh ! Dasar Bodoh ! Jangan tersenyum menyedihkan seperti itu._

"Kau tidak menjenguknya ?"

"Aku sudah."

"Kapan ?"

"Semalam, saat kau mengintip Jongdae di depan pintu kamar Lay Sunbae."

"Oh."

Terjadi kesunyian diantara keduanya. Sementara angin dingin musim gugur berhembus pelan, entah mengapa ada terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Jongin pertanyakan pada Kyungsoo tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia tidak akan pernah mencoba mengakrabkan diri _kembali _dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukan karena Jongin membenci Kyungsoo, _tapi _karena Jongin menjaga perasaan Sehun.

_Mereka pasti berkencan. Yeah, berkencan._

"Aku pergi." kata Jongin sembari berdiri.

"Kau memang harus pergi." Kyungsoo berucap dengan mata tertuju hanya pada Jongin. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disekitar Sehun."

"Aku kakaknya, jadi aku akan merawatnya."

"Sampai kapan ?"

Jongin terdiam. Diam yang menempatkannya berada dalam pemikiran dan kenyataan yang sangat ia benci.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas, "Lebih baik, kau tidak muncul samasekali."

"Ya, kau benar." Setuju Jongin dengan suara serak. "Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku. Kuharap, kau masih memegang janjimu."

"Tentu, sampai sekarangpun. Aku masih menyayangi Sehun." _Dan mencintaimu._

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak kunjung pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin justru menghampiri Kyungsoo, lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Jongin sengaja menunduk demi menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mendongak mengagumi betapa indahnya Jongin.

Keduanya berbagi kontak mata dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, sudut bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia dengan pelan menarik Kyungsoo semakin dekat, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam pelukan yang memberikan efek sesak pada Kyungsoo yang mendadak kehilangan oksigen dari paru-paru.

Pelukan Jongin terlalu hangat _sekaligus _terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku bersyukur karena Sehun memiliki orang sepertimu yang mencintainya. Sebagai kakaknya dan sebagai kekasih Luhan, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi." Jongin melepas pelukan, sedangkan sebelah tangan bergerak ke atas menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."

"Ya, itulah yang kau lihat. Lupakan semuanya dan anggaplah bahwa tidak terjadi apapun diantara Sehun dan juga Luhan." Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak mengalir jatuh. Akan tetapi, semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang. Jongin bahkan rela mewakili Luhan meminta maaf padanya. Hal sederhana tersebut sudah menjelaskan bahwa Jongin sangat mencintai Luhan dan Jongin juga telah mempercayai bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun memiliki suatu ikatan.

_Ikatan cinta ? _Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih.

_Aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan mencintai orang yang aku cintai._

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Katakan bahwa Luhan adalah pekerja tidak disiplin, pemalas, dan sebagainya. Ia semalam entah kenapa tidak bisa tidur di rumah, jadi seusai pulang sekolah, Luhan berangkat ke kafe dan bukannya bekerja ia justru tertidur di sofa ruang pribadi bos-nya.

Oke, anggap saja itu boleh dilakukan sebab Lay masih dirawat dirumah sakit dan kafe sedang cukup sepi. Biarkan Luhan tidur sejenak.

Sejenak.

Seje—_Drrtttttt… Drrrtttttt…_

"Sial !" gerutunya kesal. Luhan segera bangun dan mencari-cari benda bergetar tersebut, ia menemukan ponsel dibawah bantal. Iseng, Luhan membaca nama yang muncul dilayar dan terkikik.

Naga bodoh.

"Ppftttt… sangat pantas." Kekehnya geli, Luhan lebih tertawa lagi sebab foto kontak si pemanggil menunjukkan wajah Kris dimana si tinggi sok keren itu tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Luhan terkekeh-kekeh sendirian menyerupai orang gila. Tapi biarkan saja, dia memang gila. Luhan juga tidak mau menerima panggilan karena ia enggan berurusan dengan Kris, lagipula Luhan juga tidak tahu ponsel siapa yang tengah ia pegang saat ini.

Ketika Kris menyerah, saat itulah Luhan berdecak-decak kagum sebab ponsel misterius ini memiliki 299 panggilan tidak—_ddrrttttt… dddrttttt…beep. _Oh, sekarang menjadi 300 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 127 pesan.

Fantastis !

Ia menggeleng-geleng kemudian menekan tombol kunci, tapi karena Luhan ceroboh, ia tidak sengaja menyentuh layar mengakibatkan kotak pesan terbuka. Dan haruskah Luhan lebih kagum lagi ?

"Woah, 127 pesan dari Naga Bodoh." Gumam Luhan sembari menggeser layar ke bawah. Ia terus mendecakkan lidah dan telah melupakan keinginannya untuk tidur siang. Ketika tiba di pesan bagian nyaris paling bawah, mata Luhan membulat dengan mulut komat-kamit membaca susunan nomor yang terlihat tidak asing. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya sendiri kemudian mencocokkan nomor di kontaknya dengan nomor yang ada di daftar pesan milik ponsel misterius.

"Hey, ini nomor ponsel Baekhyun." Luhan menekuk alis bingung. Setelah melewati begitu banyak pertimbangan sebab-akibat, ia akhirnya memutuskan membuka galeri demi mencari tahu ponsel siapa yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Sehun ?!" Serunya terlonjak kaget, "Astaga !" Luhan memekik dan tak lupa membanting ponsel Sehun ke bantal terdekat. "Sehun dan Baekhyun ? Oh, ini tidak masuk akal."

…

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu bercat putih salju itu, ia menemukan Sehun duduk disofa dengan mata menatap kosong keluar jendela. Menyadari bahwa seseorang ada disekitarnya, Sehun mengganti wajah semuram langit malam itu dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Dia yang jutek, dan dia yang tidak peduli kepada orang lain.

"Aku sempat bertanya-tanya siapa yang merawatku disini, ternyata itu kau." Itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai kalimat sambutan, tapi Kyungsoo sudah biasa dengan kekasaran Sehun.

"Kupikir kau akan mati."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju Sehun, berdiri disisinya. "Apa kau bisa menggerakkan tanganmu ?" Kyungsoo bertanya diantara usahanya menyentuh Sehun tapi pemuda pucat tersebut memicingkan mata padanya dan menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau sedang ingin menunjukkan rasa cintamu pada Jongin, kau salah jika melampiaskan kekonyolan itu padaku. Aku juga tidak akan berterimakasih, lagipula aku juga tidak memintamu untuk merawatku." Jika Kyungsoo adalah Luhan, maka Sehun sudah dipastikan mendapat luka memar disekujur tubuh. Si Rusa itu tidak akan segan-segan menghajar Sehun sampai babak-belur. Untungnya, ini Kyungsoo bukan Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang merawatmu, tapi Jongin." mata Sehun membulat, ia ingin memelototi Kyungsoo sampai mati tetapi Sehun tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya melirik Kyungsoo sekilas dan menunjuk pintu, "Keluar sekarang juga !"

"Kau tidak perlu mengusirku, aku juga ingin keluar. Dan jaga dirimu."

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyungsoo !"

Gigi Kyungsoo mengerat kesal, "Kau brengsek !"

"Aku memang brengsek, jadi keluar sekarang juga atau kau akan melihat mayat Jongin didepan rumahmu."

"Aku lebih suka melihat Jongin mati daripada melihatnya mencintai orang lain."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "Aku sudah menunggu kalimat itu. Sangat lama. _Well, _aku baru tahu jika ternyata banyak orang jahat disini."

"Ya, aku memang membenci Luhan. Kau puas sekarang ? Aku sangat membencinya !" Kyungsoo menjerit marah, ia bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun tidak lupa membanting benda tidak bersalah tersebut sekuat-kuatnya. Sehun membuang nafas kesal, ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan berusaha menidurkan diri namun setelah 15 menit berlalu, ia hanya berakhir melempar bantalnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sehun marah tanpa alasan dan ia benci dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Memiringkan tubuh kesamping, telinga Sehun menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Dan dari langkah itu, ia sudah memperkirakan siapa yang datang. Jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot berbalik demi melihat si pengganggu.

"Kau datang lagi ? Lebih baik kau keluar sebelum aku melihat wajahmu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Sehun semakin kesal karena si pengganggu itu justru berjalan semakin mendekat. Ia mendecak jengkel. Berbalik pada Kyungsoo, tapi orang itu _bukan _Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersentak. Dan karena kaget, ia terlempar jatuh dari ranjangnya menyebabkan tiang penyangga infus jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang sudah memiliki perban dibeberapa bagian.

"Aughh ! Tulangku." Ringisnya kesakitan. "Ya, Rusa ! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?!" Sehun membentak Luhan sembari mencoba bangun tapi ia kesulitan karena sebelah kakinya berada dalam balutan gips.

_Kaki sialan !_

Luhan mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menertawai Sehun. "Kau bisa bangun sendiri jadi aku tidak akan menolongmu."

"Aku juga…" Sehun berpegangan pada sisi ranjang, "tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ia berkata sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha keras membuat tiang penyangga infus berdiri dengan benar. Tapi sayangnya, benda sialan itu tidak mau diajak kompromi, malah ambruk kembali menimpa kepala Sehun. Kepalanya yang masih memar-memar akibat kecelakaan.

_What the fuck ! _

Sehun mencoba bangun lagi tapi usahanya tetap saja tidak berhasil, ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang _sok_ sibuk mengelus-elus permukaan bunga. "Rusa, bantu aku berdiri."

"Tidak. kau bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa."

"AKU TIDAK !"

"KAU BISA !"

"AKU TIDAK BISA ! JADI TOLONG BANTU AKU BERDIRI !"

Luhan mengerjap, berkedip-kedip tidak percaya kemudian… "Baiklah." Sementara itu Sehun mencibir dalam hati _'Dasar sok imu__—__Polos !'_

Setelah duduk nyaman diatas ranjang berkat bantuan (menyebalkan) dari Luhan, Sehun mendesah lega meskipun sempat diwarnai adegan Luhan sengaja menyenggol lukanya, setidaknya ia bisa duduk sekarang dan tentunya agak menjaga jarak dari Luhan yang terlihat sangat siap menampar tulang patahnya kapan saja.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alis dengan mata menatap tajam pada Luhan, "Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kema—" Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dan melemparnya ke atas pangkuan Sehun, "Hey, ini ponselku." Seru Sehun kemudian.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya mengantar benda itu karena terus berdering di ruang Lay Eonni."

"Terakhir kali ku cek, aku meninggalkannya dalam mode getar."

"Ahhh, ya. Itu maksudku." Tukas Luhan ogah-ogahan.

Sehun menatapi ponselnya selama beberapa waktu, kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. Memberinya tatapan curiga.

"Apa ?!" tanya Luhan risih.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak membajak ponselku !"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik."

"Baguslah. Kau boleh pergi."

"_Baguslah. Kau boleh pergi ?"_

Kalimat itu seolah-olah menjelaskan posisi Luhan setara dengan buruh.

_Dasar anak setan ! _

Luhan membatin dengan kepalan tinju, ia merengut pada Sehun kemudian menghampiri pintu bermaksud keluar. Ia sudah benar-benar ingin keluar dan niatnya gagal total sebab ia melihat siluet sosok familiar berjalan di kejauhan. Luhan kenal siapa orang itu dan berlari masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Sehun.

Ia segera menuju jendela dan membukanya.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Ya ! Tutup jendelanya."

Bukannya menutup jendela, Luhan malah memanjat benda tersebut dan bertengger disana. Menyiapkan mental demi melompat turun. "Apa kau punya hubungan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun ?"

Mendengar itu, Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Hubungan apa ?"

"Hubungan yang tidak biasa. Mungkin saja."

"Tidak. Tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu." Sehun menyangkal, ia penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan membawa nama Baekhyun dalam perselisihan mereka. Sehun kemudian berdehem, "Kau akan mati jika melompat dari sana."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sulit mati." Luhan membantah, melongok ke bawah dan luar biasa karena Sehun mengatakan kejujuran. Ia lupa bahwa kamar Sehun berada di tingkat 5.

"_Oh shit ! _Aku harus keluar dari sini." Seru Luhan panik, ia memandangi pintu dan suara langkah itu semakin dekat. "Apa kau punya lemari atau semacamnya ?"

"Aku punya kolong tempat tidur."

Luhan melihat kebawah Sehun, meneguk ludah. "Aku tidak mau sembunyi disana."

"Kalau begitu melompat saja." tanggap Sehun santai dengan jari-jari sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya. Luhan mengerang kesal. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia menghentakkan kaki mengomeli habis ide yang tiba-tiba melintas ke dalam kepalanya. Tapi jika dipikir, itu adalah ide terbaik dan jika dipikir lagi akan sangat menghabiskan waktu.

Jadi tepat saat knop pintu berputar, Luhan melompat keranjang Sehun. Memaksa pemiliknya bergeser ke samping, meraih guling disisi Sehun dan membuangnya ke bawah ranjang.

"Yah ! Rusa, kau—"

"Peluk aku."

_**Kabooommm !**_

"Ap—apa ?"

"Ckk… berisik." Luhan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh, memaksa Sehun menghadap padanya dan secara sengaja meletakkan tangan Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Sehun terbengong selama beberapa waktu dan suara seseorang yang tidak terlalu Sehun kenal mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Hai Sehun."

Sehun menoleh.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mengecewakan sekali. Seharusnya kau mati mengenaskan seperti Ibuku, karena nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa. Aku benar bukan, Kim Se Hun ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THANKS TO**_

_**Chenma, NopwillineKaiSoo, Lvenge, Fya L, Light-B, Misslah, Dokyungie al, Arifahohse, Seravin 509, Lovesoo, Song Soo Ri, Oh Hannie, Kim 124, Rannyssa 23HH, PutryManja, Kthk2, Samiatuara09, Winterhun, Aiko Vallery, Ahn Sunyoung, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healers, Juna Oh, KiranMelodi, Dande Liona, Sehunpou, Xaio Yueliang, WinDeer23, Xlyn, Whirlwindgirl, Guest, Celindazifan, Reru95, Hohoho61, Xingmyun, Dwiihae, Vhiie Chereewetzz, Yensianx, Vitaa, Muhfhadyl94, Flor356, Kaisooexo, ccdtksexoot12, Baennygirl, Jongsoo, Kim Kaisoo, Kimkyungin15, Wulansafitri 3745, NoVi, Khalidasalsa, Agassi 20, Akaindhe, Hunexohan, Ludeer, Yousee, Fuckyeahsekaiyeol, Kkoch11, Selu, Princess Xiao, HunhanBoo94, Aonari862, Naenana, Nyanya94, Wu ara, Haurayaaa, Ramyoon, SuZycemplux, WhenKmeetK, VirraViany, Pcyckh, Ace Ice Cream, Najaems, Parkchannie27, HunHan, HeeGi, Nisaramaidah28, Fe261, Baby Kyung, Oha dl, Kyungie, Kim joon hwa, Dear HunHan, Fitri22exo, Putri, 7wulanm, Milabee36, Kim Jongsoo, Regina Pearl Luce, Kimsoo, Anniqasalwa, Luhan94, Sehunnie94, Kyungchu, Guest, Putri, Ohlulu, Vickykezia23, JhCho, ExiExo, Shin Eun Young, Fitri, Lovesoo, OliphJelandra, Chacaa, Shilvy, Keiszya877, Vpicey, Cungil's, ShinHaein61, Dohchoco, Ikasholicaanggareni, Giakim, Readernim, Dohxo, Ramyoon, De aurela.**_

_Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

#JulianaHwang.


	20. Chapter 20

**My Highschool, My Love**

**Juliana Hwang**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort(maybe), Fluff (maybe)**

**Boy : Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Chen.**

**Girl : Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Xiumin.**

**Chapter : ****20****/?**

**Warning : GS, School Life, Typo(s)**

_Fanfiction ini berfokus pada semua couple, meskipun tidak seimbang. Kekekee… mianhae._

**I DON'T HATE SILENT READER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

Semua cerita merupakan murni hasil pemikiran saya dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan alur, latar, dialog atau apapun. Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kecil, Baekhyun selalu mematuhi petuah ibunya dimana kebaikan akan dibalas dengan suatu kebaikan yang lain suatu hari nanti. Tidak peduli meskipun itu hanya kebaikan sebesar biji kacang tanah, namanya tetap saja kebaikan.

Prinsip itu ia bawa sampai sekarang, dimana ia mulai berpegangan dengan keyakinannya sendiri dimana nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa.

Waktu telah berlalu begitu angkuh, berhasil menenggelamkan ia dalam keterpurukan serta kepedihan. Bahkan jika suatu hari nanti ia mati, Baekhyun yakin bahwa rasa sakit itu akan tetap hidup abadi selamanya.

Kini Baekhyun bersandar pada tembok, iris pekatnya bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam mata seorang lelaki yang masih terbaring diranjang pesakitan. Ia melemparkan seringai tipis, "Mengecewakan sekali bukan ?" tanya Baekhyun lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku baru tahu jika ternyata membunuhmu tidak semudah yang dibayangakan. Itu benar-benar membuatku kecewa."

"Ahhh…" Sehun menanggapi dengan nada enteng, "Sekarang aku tahu bahwa semua ini adalah perbuatanmu. Meskipun aku tidak mati tapi setidaknya kau harus tinggi hati karena sudah berhasil menipuku atau lebih tepatnya menipu semua orang dengan tampang sok baikmu."

"Wow, pujianmu manis sekali." kata Baekhyun dengan tepuk tangan, sedangkan matanya masih menatap sinis pada Sehun. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat, setelah puas menghitung seberapa banyak perban dan juga gips yang melilit tubuh pemuda itu, jemarinya merogoh sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan didalam saku jaket.

_Alat suntik ?_

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika Baekhyun menyuntikkan cairan entah apa itu kedalam infusnya, ia dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menghalaui aktivitas Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang dililit perban karena tangannya yang sehat tengah memeluk Luhan agar tidak jatuh. Namun percuma saja karena yang berhasil ia lempar hanya alat suntik yang isinya sudah nyaris kosong.

Sehun memicingkan mata, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Pottasium." Jawab Baekhyun santai. "Cairan itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu kemudian menghentikan jantungmu dan kau mati, seperti Ibuku. Karena nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa. Selamat tinggal Kim Se Hun."

Baekhyun berbalik bertepatan dengan suara geraman sakit keluar dari mulut Sehun, ia tersenyum senang. Mengira bahwa cairan kimia itu telah berhasil menyusup melalui pembuluh darah, memusnahkan 1 kehidupan yang sudah sangat lama ia nantikan ajalnya.

Namun yang ia temukan ternyata salah besar. Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada selang infus yang telah tergeletak dipermukaan lantai. Darah segar dari tangan Sehun jatuh berceceran. Mata berselaput dendam itu membulat. Dengan jemari terkepal, Baekhyun menyudutkan satu-satunya orang yang telah menggagalkan aksi balas dendamnya. Ia dengan tanpa belas kasihan mencekik leher si sialan itu hingga kehabisan nafas, "Kau mati hari ini, Luhan !"

"Jangan sentuh dia !" Sehun berteriak, mengabaikan kakinya yang hanya mampu berjalan pincang. Ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh gadis itu membentur pinggiran meja. Ia meraih lengan Luhan, menyeret gadis itu ke arah pintu kemudian menghempaskannya sebagaimana yang ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan manik mata bersemburat kemerahan.

"Pergi !"

"Tapi, Sehun—"

"Kubilang pergi !"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kenapa aku harus pergi ?"

"….."

"Jawab aku Sehun ! Kenapa aku harus pergi disaat aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Kim Sehun ?!"

Tanpa sadar, bibir itu gemetar. Sehun menarik nafas, berharap rasa sesak tidak menyayat hatinya dengan luka itu lagi. Diremasnya gagang pintu dengan jemari ternoda darah, ia mendongak pada Luhan. Menyelami mata itu sekali lagi, membaca kenangan pahit yang tergambar dalam wajah sendu seseorang yang telah ia sakiti dimasalalu tanpa perlu menyentuhnya. Sehun merasa dirinya terlalu hina hanya untuk memandang Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkan nyawanya yang selalu saja diselamatkan oleh orang lain.

"Aku bukan Kim Sehun jadi pergilah, aku tidak mau melindungimu Luhan."

Pintu tertutup rapat sementara Luhan masih berdiri ditempatnya. Menunduk, menatap nanar pada sepasang tangannya yang gemetar. Ia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan Sehun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan langkah angkuh, Luhan mendongak memandang sahabatnya.

"Apakah ini benar dirimu ?" Luhan bertanya disambung dengan tawa sumbang, "Jadi selama ini kau membodohiku ?"

"Kau salah." Tanggapnya "Aku hanya berniat membodohi Sehun, bukan dirimu. Tapi sayangnya hari ini kau terlibat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu anggap saja bahwa aku bodoh." Luhan menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. "Jadi Baek, kenapa kau mencelakai Sehun ?"

Baekhyun tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ternyata kau bukan orang baik Lu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berubah sedrastis ini hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Kim Sehun. Kupikir selama ini kau benar-benar membencinya."

"Aku peduli karena dia adalah adik Jong—" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan serta menyentuh bahu gadis itu, Luhan secara reflek berhenti bicara.

"Berhubung aku masih punya hati nurani, aku sarankan agar kau berhenti bertingkah sok pahlawan hari ini juga. Kau hanya tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau lindungi saat ini. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan berbalik mencekikmu." Baekhyun semakin mendekat kemudian berbisik, "Sehun dan Jongin, mereka adalah penyebab kematian ayahmu bukan ?"

Mata Luhan melebar terkejut, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun sampai Baekhyun berdiri menjauh. Ia melihat sosok sahabat didepannya yang betapa mengejutkan karena mengetahui rahasia hidupnya. Luhan menahan nafas dan meremas jemarinya yang gemetar, disisi lain Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

"Perhatikan langkahmu karena rumput liarpun bisa membuatmu terbunuh." Baekhyun berbalik lalu memiringkan kepala ke belakang tanpa menatap Luhan. "Aku sedang memberimu peringatan."

Luhan memandang kepergian Baekhyun hingga gadis itu lenyap di tikungan koridor. Matanya berlari kesamping, menatap nanar pada pintu yang tertutup rapat dimana ada Sehun didalam sana. Perasaan sakit yang semenjak tadi ia tahan berhasil menyeruak keluar, buliran bening terjatuh diikuti dengan tubuh Luhan bersimpuh diatas lantai.

Ia menunduk, memegangi dada dengan tangisan keras.

"Astaga Luhan !" Jongin memekik, pemuda tersebut tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera berlari. "Apa yang terjadi ?" Ia bertanya, namun kekasihnya tidak memberi jawaban. Jongin melihat air mata tidak berhenti menetes. Hatinya turut dihuni rasa sakit.

Ia berjongkok, mengulurkan kedua lengan kokohnya menarik Luhan ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mendengarkan tangisan Luhan yang justru semakin pilu.

"Sehun." Bisik Luhan samar dengan isakan. Jantung Jongin terhenti mendadak begitu ia menyadari dimana kini mereka sekarang. Matanya berlari menuju pintu yang entah sejak kapan terbuka dengan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata elang itu melukiskan jutaan kebencian. Sepasang saudara tersebut bertatapan, tidak berapa lama kemudian Sehun menunduk. Menjatuhkan pandangan kepada Luhan yang berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia kemudian menutup pintu, tanpa suara.

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sembari melangkah pelan. Ia sedikit menggigil, merapatkan jaket ketika angin dingin berhembus mengingat sekarang sudah mulai mendekati musim dingin.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan langit malam tanpa bintang, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kemudian menunduk kembali. Jam sudah menunjuk pada pukul 1 dini hari, tetapi ia masih enggan pulang.

Semenjak tahu bahwa Suho sakit, Chanyeol lebih banyak mencari kesibukan yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu. Ia sering mengunjungi kafe milik Lay, duduk dikursi pojokan dekat jendela besar yang kata Jongdae adalah tempat favorit Suho ketika menguntit Lay. Disana ia memperhatikan perempuan itu, segalanya. Tidak jarang pula ia tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan Kris, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menyapa Senior favoritnya.

Ia lebih banyak diam atau _mungkin _berpikir.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Suho. Namun Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk kakak sepupunya. Jangankan menghadiahkan perhatian, membuat Suho tertawa saja Chanyeol tidak mampu.

"Hahhh… apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini ?" Chanyeol mendesah, mengusap wajah gusar kemudian menghirup oksigen seserakah yang ia bisa. Paru-paru didalam sana terasa terlalu sesak, Chanyeol pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya ketika Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah apapun yang ia persembahkan kepada gadis itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang menyayat hatinya saat ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding patah hati.

Mengingat Baekhyun, kaki Chanyeol berhenti mengayun. Pikiran kosong membawanya ke pinggiran sungai Han. Menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak sebab ternyata dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang merenungi hidup dengan cara mengasingkan diri di tempat ini. Yah, tapi menyendiri ditempat ini tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula ia juga tidak berniat bunuh diri.

"Hai brengsek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dipermukaan air. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang kusut sudah membuat Chanyeol geram dan ingin menghancurkan wajahnya sendiri. Tangannya berupaya melucuti sepatu dan bersiap melempar benda itu agar tidak melihat pantulan dirinya lagi, namun seseorang telah lebih dulu melemparkan batu. Menyebabkan pantulan wajah Chanyeol bergelombang kemudian hancur.

Dengan itu Chanyeol tersenyum puas, menengok kepada si orang baik dan ia terkesiap sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Karena permukaan tanahnya miring, Chanyeol terguling. Orang itu secara cepat dan tepat menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol agar pemuda ceroboh _berlebihan_ itu tidak terjebur ke dalam air sungai yang dinginnya bisa saja membuat ia mati meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak berminat membunuh diri sendiri.

"Yaa ! Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Uh.. hem ya. Aku baik." Jawab Chanyeol kikuk. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sepatu dengan beberapa rumput tersangkut pada rambutnya yang sengaja diberi gel dan tertata ke atas. Model rambut itu begitu keren tetapi tidak dengan rumputnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Rambutmu terlihat seperti habis dikunyah sapi." Ia mengejek.

"Huh ? Rambut ?" Chanyeol meraba rambut dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia mendapati sesuatu tertata kaku ke atas dan ia pikir itu sudah pasti rambutnya. "Kupikir tidak ada yang salah denganku kecuali tanah ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang kotor akibat tanah secara asal.

"Duh.. bukan itu." Ujar Baekhyun gemas. Ia mendekat, dekat, dekat.

_Ya ampuuun… ini terlalu dekaaaat. _Chanyeol membatin. Nyaris mimisan.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang menjerit-jerit, Baekhyun berjinjit dihadapan Chanyeol dengan tangan terulur ke atas. Berupaya menggapai kepala Chanyeol, itu sampai. Tetapi Baekhyun kesulitan, ia juga tidak bisa menjangkau bagian ujung demi membersihkan rumput yang bergelantungan disana.

"Bisakah kau menunduk ?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Dan karena ia terlalu bodoh, kepalanya membentur dahi Baekhyun.

"Awww !" Keduanya memekik. Baekhyun mundur, "Ini tidak akan berhasil." Gumamnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau sangat tinggi ? Berjongkok saja."

Chanyeol berjongkok. Tetapi gayanya seperti kodok dengan sebelah tangan masih menenteng sepatu. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa sampai mati. Ia kemudian lebih memilih menyita sepatu Chanyeol. Membimbing pemuda tersebut menuju kursi terdekat dan menyuruhnya duduk tenang disana.

Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok, memakaikan sepatu Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut.

Tetapi Chanyeol terlalu kaku. Matanya seperti tidak berhenti dan hanya terkunci pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan membiarkan tangannya bekerja pada kepala pemuda itu untuk membersihkan rumput.

"Apakah kau merindukanku ?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, matanya menatap Baekhyun. Menyiratkan sebuah pandangan sendu dimana hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Jemarinya seketika terhenti, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat ujung rambut Chanyeol tetapi itu tidak melukai pemiliknya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat tipis hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal hari ini. Maksudku kemarin." ralat Chanyeol karena sekarang adalah jam 1 dini hari. "Dan dari sekian banyak hal itu, salah satunya adalah aku merindukanmu." Kali ini Baekhyun menunduk, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya melihat keputusasaan dalam mata lawan bicara. Chanyeol mengambil lengan Baekhyun, berkeinginan besar merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan itu tetapi Baekhyun menolak. Ia segera mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau mencintaiku."

Chanyeol merasa nyeri, seolah sebusur panah baru saja melesat menembus jantung. Rasa sakit itu mulai menggerogotinya _lagi, _bahkan semakin berdarah ketika ia melihat kedua manik indah didepan sana mulai digenangi air mata. Chanyeol ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi tetapi sebelum kalimat tersebut berhasil ia ucapkan, air mata Baekhyun telah jatuh terlebih dahulu. Hanya satu tetes. Baekhyun segera menyeka air mata tersebut dan menatap lekat pada Chanyeol. Berupaya mengungkapkan segalanya melalui pandangan tetapi Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

"Dulu kau begitu gigih mengejarku." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah pada air mata yang terlalu keras kepala untuk berhenti. "Bunga-bunga itu, ungkapan cinta itu, rayuanmu yang sungguh jelek itu…" tangis Baekhyun pecah. "Aku mulai menyadarinya, aku mulai mengerti tetapi kupikir semua itu terlambat karena kau mengacuhkanku. Kemudian aku mengejarmu, mencarimu tetapi kau tidak ada lagi disana. Semua cintamu itu sampah. Semua yang kau katakan padaku adalah kebohongan. Sehari kau menyatakan cinta padaku kemudian kau lenyap dihari berikutnya. Aku lelah, maksudku menjauhlah dariku… tidak… tidak, jangan terlalu jauh denganku. Aku tidak bisa. Maksudku… aku… aku… aarrgggghhh ! Aku membencimu Chanyeol !"

Chanyeol buang muka. Ada perasaan sakit serta malu bergumul menjadi satu. Rasanya terlampau buruk seolah seseorang baru saja mencampur jus stroberi dengan sekarung paku. Itu adalah perpaduan rasa paling mengerikan yang pernah Chanyeol bayangkan seumur hidup. Ia rasa, imajinasinya _atau_ kebodohannya meningkat secara _signifikan_.

Kemarin Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun Suho sekarat, ia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti mendekati Baekhyun, ia pikir juga akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi apa yang ia perkirakan serta apapun yang telah ia putuskan berdasarkan inisiatifnya sendiri hanyalah nol besar.

Ia belum sedewasa itu untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia belum sedewasa itu untuk menghadapi cinta pertamanya yang tidak sesuai harapan. Ia tidak siap kehilangan cintanya. Ia tidak siap kehilangan kakaknya. Tidak siap untuk segalanya merupakan inti dari semua hal. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya telah pecah menjadi serpihan kecil.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga bahwa cinta pertamanya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun pengakuan itu datang terlambat.

Ia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sendu yang semenjak tadi menahan buliran air mata. Chanyeol ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya. Mengklaim cinta yang seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Ketika berusaha mengingat kenangannya dengan Baekhyun, yang ada hanya kepedihan dan kepedihan hingga air matanya menetes. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang demi menyembunyikan air matanya, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah pecundang. Ia hanya lelaki cengeng dan lemah jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Bisik Chanyeol terlampau pelan. Ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak mendengar suaranya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Chanyeol hanya meneriakkan milyaran kata maaf melalui bibirnya yang gemetaran.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku ?!" Baekhyun menjerit keras. Menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat hina karena bahkan Chanyeol memunggunginya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Kata Baekhyun melontarkan 2 kata yang sesungguhnya jika Chanyeol tahu, telah menjelaskan arti dari kesepian yang ia alami. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol tepat pada sorot tajam pemuda tersebut. Menunggu, sementara hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan didalam sana.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi, bibirnya melukiskan senyum sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak berpikir 2 kali untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau adalah kebalikan dariku. Jadi itu sudah sangat jelas Baek." Chanyeol menjeda. Ia menengok ke samping, dimana air sungai mengalir tenang dengan pantulan cahaya lampu warna-warni. Mengingatkan ia kepada pelangi. Mengingatkan ia bahwa hidup yang berwarna bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimanapun juga," Chanyeol menjeda, membiarkan diri menatap Baekhyun. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu diawal hari ini." Katanya dengan sebuah tawa. "Pulanglah, dan maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti pahlawan. Seorang prajurit yang kebal peluru, tetapi itu hanya terlihat. Tidak lebih daripada itu karena bagian dalamnya telah hancur. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun entah mengapa memaksa ingatan melompat keluar satu demi satu.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa kini ia mengalami fase patah hati. Fase yang harus ia lalui untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang berbeda adalah kali ini ia yang menolak Baekhyun. Keadaan telah berbalik tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang justru terbesut semakin nyeri. Rasa yang jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan ditolak.

Dulu ia menganggap Jongin yang mencari Luhan sampai ke ujung dunia adalah hal gila. Sekarang ia tahu apa itu kehilangan. Dan apa yang dilalui Jongin dimasalalu lebih mengerikan. Tapi setidaknya kini Luhan telah kembali, mereka bisa bersama dan dapat melihat bagaimana cerita ini akan berakhir.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak seberuntung itu, yang ia lihat kini adalah bagaimana hidupnya akan berakhir. Tanpa direncanakan, Chanyeol membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Suho dan juga Baekhyun. Dia ketakutan. Dia tidak mau menghadapi penyesalan semengerikan itu, maka Chanyeol berbalik. Nafasnya tercekat ketika ia tidak melihat Baekhyun dimanapun.

Jantungnya berhenti, "Baekhyun ?" panggil Chanyeol panik.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ?!" Pemuda itu menjerit seiring sepasang kakinya yang mulai berlari. Ia menyisir pinggiran sungai Han sembari meneriakkan nama Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu masih tidak muncul. Pada akhirnya langkah kaki itu terhenti dan Chanyeol mencengkeram dadanya yang semakin sesak.

"Baekhyun-ah... maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Dasar bodoh !"

Chanyeol merasakan sepasang tangan ramping melingkari pinggang. Dari wangi yang tercium, ia sadar bahwa orang yang memeluknya dengan kehangatan seperti ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh !" Baekhyun berucap sekali lagi, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berbalik, balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan kehangatan yang sama.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol disela pelukan. "Kau mau mawar merah ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberimu bunga setiap hari."

"Jangan memberiku sampah setiap hari. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau salah. Bunga itu adalah cintaku. Jadi intinya, aku akan memberimu cinta setiap hari."

Baekhyun ingin muntah, tetapi ia justru terbahak dengan gombalan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak pada pemuda itu. Menyuruh si tinggi menutup mata. Dan karena Chanyeol adalah penurut, maka ia mengangguk kemudian melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan.

Memastikan bahwa mata itu telah tertutup rapat, Baekhyun berjijit menyamai tinggi Chanyeol sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

Merasakan kehangatan menyentuh bibir, Chanyeol membuka mata. Ia tersenyum diantara ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol ketika mereka sepakat saling melepas ciuman.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun enggan menunjukkan wajah pada Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut sementara buliran bening bergumul dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku janji."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Suho memasuki gereja dengan dekorasi bunga mawar putih diberbagai sudut. Beberapa kaum _elite_ bersetelan tuxedo dengan rambut tertata rapi menggunakan _gel_ yang sudah pasti memiliki harga fantastis menatapnya dan tersenyum. Menyangka bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Manusia kelebihan uang.

Chanyeol pernah menyebutnya seperti itu dan Suho hanya mendengus.

Tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu, Suho mendudukkan diri pada kursi dibagian paling sudut belakang. Ia bersyukur dengan design gereja ini yang menyerupai stadion sepak bola dimana semakin ke belakang maka tempat duduknya semakin tinggi dan ia lebih bersyukur lagi karena tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya ditempat ini kecuali seseorang yang duduk disampingnya namun tidak terlalu dekat. Orang itu melirik Suho sekilas, menggeleng bosan kemudian menutup wajahnya menggunakan topi.

Suho mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Pandangannya kemudian berlari ke bawah sana. Tepat ketika musik mengalun merdu dan kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan dari langit-langit gereja. Ia menatap Kris yang berdiri dialtar dengan senyuman tipis.

Sahabatnya menunggu dengan tenang. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kegugupan menggelayuti wajahnya yang terlampau rupawan. Setelan jas berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya yang proporsional, memberikan nilai plus pada dirinya dan Suho meneriakkan 'sempurna' dalam hati berkali-kali.

Kris melihat kearah pintu gereja yang baru saja terbuka lebar dan Suho mengikuti arah pandang pemuda berdarah China itu. Ia sedang melihat bidadari melangkah pelan. Bidadarinya yang tidak sanggup ia rengkuh ke dalam cinta.

"Semoga kau bahagia." gumam Suho terlampau pelan ketika langkah kaki pengantin wanita telah mencapai altar. Kris mengulurkan tangan dan Lay menyambutnya dengan lemah lembut. Mereka pasti telah berlatih selama berminggu-minggu untuk pernikahan sakral ini dan Suho tidak mau menodai pernikahan sahabatnya dengan linangan air mata.

Ketika Pendeta membacakan ayat-ayat yang bagi Suho tidak _penting, _sejujurnya ia hanya terlalu pesimis dan menganggap sumpah pernikahan itu terlalu menyakitkan. Maka Suho bangun dari duduknya saat Pendeta bertanya kepada Kris bahwa pemuda tersebut siap sedia bersama dengan Lay dalam senang maupun susah.

Suho menolak mendengar kelanjutan acara ini dan memilih melarikan diri. Ketika ia mencapai pintu, seseorang yang tadi duduk disampingnya entah mengapa menggapai lengan Suho. Menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Zhang Yixing, apakah kau bersedia mencintai Wu yifan dengan segenap hatimu ?"

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang, bahkan detik jarum jam terdengar seperti peringatan bunuh diri.

"Kemana kau akan pergi ?" tanya orang yang sedang menggengam lengannya. Menyita fokus Suho agar teralihkan pada pemuda bertopi. "Ternyata dugaan Kris sangat tepat. Ia bilang padaku bahwa kau akan muncul disini. Ditempat duduk paling belakang."

Suho mundur. "Apa kau mengenalku ?"

Pria bertopi itu tersenyum miring, melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Suho kemudian menggunakan tangan itu untuk membuka topinya.

"Sehun ?!"

"Ya, ini aku." Sahut Sehun acuh. "Lain kali aku tidak mau mendengarkan perintah si brengsek itu. Topi ini membuatku terlihat kriminal."

Suho terkekeh, "Kau jangan marah pada topinya ataupun Kris. Lagipula wajahmu sudah terlihat kriminal." Laki-laki yang lebih tua masih menyempatkan diri mengejek Sehun disaat telinganya samar-samar mendengar Lay mengucapkan 'Ya, aku bersedia.' Yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu undangan.

Menemukan air muka Suho yang semakin keruh, Sehun segera menarik seniornya menuju sebuah gedung kecil di belakang gereja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Kata pemuda berkulit putih itu kemudian pergi. Suho hanya berkedip karena ia samasekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud bocah itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Kris muncul.

Suho melihat Kris melepas jas pernikahannya kemudian membuangnya ke lantai. Mata elang itu terlihat sendu namun hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Sementara Kris tidak berhenti melemparkan pandangan sengit, Suho berdehem. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tapi, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Kris tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau mengatakan itu dengan tulus."

Suho menahan nafas, bukan karena kebencian Kris tetapi fakta bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda tersebut adalah benar. "Lalu..." Kata Suho kemudian. Dua pasang mata saling bersitatap. "Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Perjuanganmu." Jawab Kris cepat. Dahi Suho mengerut.

"Perjuanganku ?"

"Ya. Apa kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Lay ?"

Suho terdiam, berpikir keras hingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia memutar ingatan menuju cerita beberapa bulan yang lalu. Memilah semua kisah dan ia menemukannya.

"_Coba perlihatkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merebut Lay dariku__."_

Menyadari apa maksud sesungguhnya dari ancaman Kris, mata Suho melebar. "I-itu ?"

"Aku memberimu kesempatan." Kata Kris dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi bahkan, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengambil cintamu dariku."

Suho tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya telah runtuh. Jika saja ia berpikir lebih dalam, jika saja ia cepat mengambil keputusan. Jika saja ia tidak gegabah dengan membenci Kris, maka semua kesalah-pahaman ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Penyesalan membawanya pada kisah yang sangat jauh. Kepedihan justru memaksanya mengingat kenangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi.

Ia yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Lay. Tetapi, Suho sendiri pula yang menolak menerima balasan cinta dari gadis itu.

Puisi yang ia tulis setiap hari. Doa yang ia panjatkan setiap menjelang tidur. Kata-kata penolakan yang tak henti ia ucapkan. Sakit hati yang ia persembahkan, air mata yang ia sebabkan.

"Kris, aku—" Suho mencengkeram kepala, jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. "Kau benar." Kata Suho terengah, menahan sakit seribu jarum menusuk otak. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Yang aku lakukan hanya menyakitinya. Tapi karena itu ..." Suho memberi jeda. Menarik nafas panjang demi meredakan hujaman sakit yang berlomba-lomba menelan seluruh kesadarannya. Ia tengah sekarat, namun berusaha tidak pingsan demi menjelaskan semua. Ia tidak ingin mati membawa dendam.

"Karena semua luka yang aku berikan padanya, aku tahu bahwa ia bisa kembali padamu. Kau adalah tempatnya pulang. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Aku ingin dia berada disampingku tapi kau tahu, aku tidak _mampu._"

Mulut Kris terkunci rapat. Berusaha menahan agar hatinya tidak goyah, berupaya agar ia juga tidak terjatuh seperti Suho. Namun, dihari pernikahannya. Kris tahu bahwa hatinya telah mati. Ia ingin menangis, menangisi cinta yang juga tak sanggup ia raih.

Pelan namun pasti, Kris mulai mengerti apa yang Suho rasakan.

Mereka sama-sama memiliki cinta dan berbicara dengan Suho memberi Kris pengajaran bahwa kenyataan paling menyedihkan didunia bukanlah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, melainkan saling mencintai namun tidak bisa memiliki.

"Kumohon jagalah dia." Putus Suho setelah mampu berdiri tegak. Mendengar keputusasaan itu, mata elang Kris memicing tajam. Kepalan jarinya melesat cepat menghantam pipi Suho hingga pemuda tersebut terdorong ke belakang dengan punggung menabrak tembok.

Suho terbatuk sebelum menatap Kris dengan pandangan marah. "Pukul aku !" Tantang Suho tak kenal takut. Kris semakin gelap mata, ia menghampiri Suho. Mencengkeram kerah sahabatnya dan menyiapkan satu buah tinjuan lagi.

Suho telah menyiapkan diri menerima pukulan, namun tidak terjadi apapun. Yang berikutnya ia lihat adalah Kris menjatuhkan bahu lemas. Pemuda tersebut tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Suho.

"Kau tidak boleh mati." Kata Kris terdengar seperti memohon. Suho menelan ludah dimana ia merasa tenggorokannya ditumbuhi duri. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang ia benci ternyata masih peduli padanya. Bagaimana Kris tetap melihatnya sebagai seorang sahabat meskipun kebencian telah membelenggu mereka selama ini.

"Meskipun semua orang berkata padamu bahwa kau sekarat. Meskipun Dokter brengsek itu memberimu vonis mati, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh bahagia !"

Air mata Suho mendadak menetes, meluncur pelan menelusuri pipinya yang memucat. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah-katapun. Lagi-lagi Kris benar. Kris selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya berpikir lebih keras lagi, dan lagi.

Dan Kris selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Suho sadar serta menghargai hidupnya.

"APA KAU DENGAR AKU BRENGSEK ?!" Teriak Kris mengguncang bahu Suho kuat-kuat. "KAU HARUS BAHAGIA !"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Suho tercekat. Kedua iris matanya telah basah. Ada kepedihan serta putus asa begitu besar bergelayut didalam mata sayu itu.

"Jika memang ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan menjaga Lay untukmu. Dan kau, berjanjilah padaku untuk sembuh."

Menemukan keraguan bersarang dalam diri Suho, Kris menepuk pundak lemah itu dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum seorang sahabat yang sangat lama tidak ia tunjukkan. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Lagipula, aku memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai dan aku akan memperjuangkannya sambil menjaga Lay selagi kau menyembuhkan diri."

"Tapi Kris, aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk membalas semuanya."

Kris menggeleng, "Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Sehun sedang duduk di kursi kemudi pada suatu siang. Ia sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya disamping gerbang sekolah, mengamati satu demi satu siswa yang keluar karena bel pulang sudah memekik nyaring semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

Begitu ia mendengar suara tidak asing dari suatu tempat yang dekat, Sehun tahu bahwa orang yang ia tunggu akan segera datang. Ia segera bersiap, memakai kacamata hitam dan menutup blazer sekolahnya menggunakan jaket hitam serta sebuah topi agar identitasnya tersamarkan.

Tepat ketika orang incarannya melintas, Sehun membuka pintu mobil. Meraih pergelangan tangan orang itu dan menariknya duduk dikursi samping.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya orang disamping Sehun ketika pemuda tersebut mulai melajukan mobil meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sehun tidak memberi jawaban apapun, ia hanya fokus pada jalanan hingga mencapai area sepi disamping minimarket. Ia segera memutar kemudi ke pinggir jalan serta mematikan mesin mobil. Menoleh kepada orang disamping sambil melepas atribut serba mencurigakannya.

"Kau pasti tahukan tempat apa ini, Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, bibirnya kaku. Ia memutar kepala pada Sehun dengan mata menyalang. "Jadi, kau mencari tahu tentangku huh ?"

"Aku hanya ingin semua terlihat adil. Kau tahu tentangku, jadi aku juga harus tahu tentangmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"

Sehun mendecak kagum, ternyata Baekhyun tidak sepolos wajahnya. Ia adalah perempuan terlicik dan juga tercerdik yang pernah Sehun kenal.

"Kesepakatan." Tukas Sehun tegas.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut. "Kesepakatan macam apa yang kau inginkan hingga membawaku ke tempat kematian Ibuku ?"

Sehun bersedekap, bersandar pada kursi. "Buka kembali kasus Ibumu."

Baekhyun membelalak. "Apa ?! Kau secara pribadi memintaku membuka kembali kasus Ibuku ? Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut mati ?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku berada dipihakmu." Sehun menanggapi dengan nada mantap. Memberi Baekhyun keyakinan agar perempuan itu percaya, tetapi Baekhyun justru terkekeh.

"Jika aku membuka kembali kasus Ibuku, keluargamu dan Jongin pasti akan mati."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun sangat tenang. "Aku tidak pernah berusaha melindungi Jongin. Jadi, buka kembali kasus Ibumu dan aku akan menghabisi Jongin untukmu."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit, mencoba membaca apa yang ada dimata Sehun dan ia tidak menemukan satu titikpun kebohongan. Otaknya sedang menimbang-nimbang, Baekhyun kemudian melirik ke depan. Dimana ingatan tentang kematian Ibunya terlihat sangat jelas dari sini.

Maka Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun. Disatu sisi, Sehun yang menanti dengan perasaan cemas segera melebarkan senyum. Ia menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Saling berjabat tangan.

"Deal !"

**...**

**...**

Sehun menyelinap ruang kerja ayahnya pada suatu sore. Saat itu ayahnya sedang berada diruang makan bersama ibunya. Membicarakan sesuatu yang Sehun tidak mau tahu karena mereka hanya akan membahas uang dan bisnis.

Dalam hati, Sehun tahu bahwa semua demi dirinya. Tetapi masa bodoh.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyisir seluruh ruangan. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai petunjuk hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung pada tembok belakang kursi agung milik ayahnya.

"Ayahku bukan peminat lukisan." Gumam Sehun sambil meneliti sudut-sudut yang lain, tetapi fokusnya selalu kembali pada lukisan itu. Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran menang, Sehun meninggalkan laci-laci dan juga lemari. Membawa langkah menuju lukisan tersebut, mengamati setiap detail lukisan dimana ia tidak menemukan apapun yang spesial kecuali jejak jari tangan tercetak dikedua bagian bingkai lukisan. Seolah ayahnya memang sering melepas lukisan itu—

"Tunggu." Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke atas. Meraih bingkai lukisan. Namun ketika ia nyaris berhasil melepasnya dari tembok, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan ayahnya yang sedang berbicara ditelefon. Sehun meletakkan kembali lukisannya dan bersembunyi.

"Mana mungkin kasus seperti itu bisa diselidiki kembali ? Bukankah sudah 14 tahun. Jadi siapa yang membuka kasus itu ?"

" ... "

"Byun Baekhyun ? Siapa Byun Baekhyun ?"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, Sehun bersorak tanpa suara. Ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya hingga pria tersebut keluar dari ruang dan menutup pintu. Sehun segera bergerak cepat, mengambil lukisan.

"Sial !" maki Sehun pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa disini."

Sehun mengembalikan lukisan dengan kesal. Ia bermaksud keluar namun suara notifikasi e-mail dari komputer menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun menoleh pada layar, ia terkejut ketika menemukan nama Zoumi ada disana. Maka ia segera membaca seluruh isi e-mail lebih lanjut. Dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi karena semua yang ada didalam pesan itu adalah dokumen mengenai kasus keluarganya 14 tahun silam. Termasuk pengakuan palsu dirinya dulu dan tidak ada bab yang menjelaskan mengapa penyelidikan kasus keluarganya dihentikan.

_Hakim menangguhkan kasus karena kurangnya saksi. Satu-satunya kesaksian dari Kim Sehun ditolak sebab 'saksi' mengalami depresi berat pasca kejadian yang menimpa korban 'Xi Zoumi'. Sementara itu pengacara dari keluarga Kim Kyuhyun memohon agar penyelidikan dihentikan dengan alasan pemulihan kondisi Kim Sehun serta meminta penambahan seorang saksi._

_Hakim Kim Daewon memberikan waktu selama 3 hari masa penangguhan, namun Kim Jongin yang ditunjuk sebagai saksi kedua tidak muncul dalam persidangan. _

_Pada 15 Juli 2003, Kim Daewon resmi menutup kasus pembunuhan Xi Zoumi._

"Kim Daewon." Gumam Sehun setelah membaca keseluruhan pesan. "Aku harus mencari orang itu."

..

..

-My High School, My Love-

..

..

Jongdae sedang memasuki rumah dengan perasaan senang. Ia baru saja pulang dari kafe milik Yixing. Tentu saja disana ia hanya memperhatikan Xiumin, tersenyum pada kekasihnya hingga Yixing yang jengkel terpaksa mengambil baki dan mendaratkan benda keras tersebut pada kepalanya.

"Argggh !" Jongdae memekik keras. Sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajah dibalik buku menu karena Xiumin menertawainya.

"YACH ! LAY !" bentak Jongdae setelah memastikan Xiumin tidak ada disekitar mereka. "Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh didepan kekasihku. Duh, dimana aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku."

"Aishhh ! Lihat dirimu. Kau ini bukan anak SMA lagi. Kau sudah kuliah. Jurusan hukum. Ubahlah kelakuanmu menjadi lebih dewasa sedikit." Lay menasehati, mengambil tempat duduk disisi Jongdae dan mengunyah kue yang baru saja Luhan letakkan diatas meja.

"Eonni, itu kue milik Jongdae sunbae."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula Jongdae juga tidak akan membayar kue dan kopi itu." Kata Lay sinis dengan telunjuk mengarah pada hidung Jongdae yang kembang-kempis menahan kesal.

"Tenang saja Nyonya Wu, kau tidak akan miskin hanya dengan memberiku secangkir kopi dan seiris kue." Sanggah Jongdae sarkasme. "Ngomong-ngomong Luhan."

"Ya." Jawab Luhan berhenti mengelap meja dan menoleh pada Jongdae.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Jongin ?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik ?"

Luhan melipat dahi, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan seniornya yang kini telah meninggalkan Wufan Highschool. "Maksudmu ?"

"Apa dia menghubungimu setiap hari ?"

"Ya. Dia menghubungiku setiap hari." Jawab Luhan lagi sementara tangannya sibuk membereskan piring dan cangkir kopi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin ?"

"Tidak." Tukas Jongdae dengan ekspresi mencurigakan.

Luhan mendengus sambil berjalan pergi, "Aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Xiumin berkencan dengan orang aneh itu. Oh Tuhan !"

"Yah ! Aku dengar itu Luhan !"

"Aku sengaja." Goda Luhan menyebalkan sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Lay terkikik melihat bagaimana Jongdae selalu menjadi bahan olokan bahkan oleh juniornya sendiri. "Jangan sok mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kau dan Xiumin saja masih malu-malu kucing."

"Apa sih." Jongdae memberengut. "Aku tidak mau seperti kau dan Kris yang tiba-tiba menikah setelah lulus SMA. Kau tidak hamil duluankan ?" kemudian tawa _rese'._

"Tentu saja tidak !" Lay bersedekap. Pura-pura marah. Jongdae mengacuhkannya. _Dasar sialan._ Lay berdehem, hal itu sukses menarik perhatian Jongdae.

"Apa ?!" Bentak si wajah kotak.

"Ketika upacara pernikahanku, aku mendengar bahwa Perusahaan ayah Jongin akan bekerjasama dengan keluarga Do Kyungsoo. Apakah itu artinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo dijodohkan ?"

Jongdae terbahak keras. Menertawai pertanyaan Lay yang sesungguhnya merupakan kebenaran. "Darimana kau dapat omong kosong itu ?"

"Apa itu tidak benar ?"

"Ya, itu tidak benar." Jongdae bangkit dari kursi. Menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Lay. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Emmm, dimana Xiumin ? Aku harus bertemu dulu dengan sayangku." Jongdae bernyanyi riang menuju pantry meninggalkan Lay dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar diatas kepala.

"Dasar bodoh. Aktingmu jelek sekali. Aku tahu kebohonganmu."

"Xiumin !" Panggil Jongdae keras. "Aku mau pulang."

Xiumin yang semula sibuk membuat roti bersama Luhan berbalik, menatap kekasihnya yang seperti orang mabuk karena bertingkah ajaib lagi.

"Jika kau mau pulang, kenapa masih disini ?"

"Aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik. Makanya aku pamit dulu padamu."

Ucapan lantang Jongdae sontak menciptakan tawa diantara karyawan kafe. Karena sibuk tertawa, Luhan yang semula bermaksud menuang pasta stroberi ke dalam adonan kue malah salah menuangkan saos.

Xiumin tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Jika saja disekitar sini ada jangkrik maka hewan itu pasti sudah mulai berbunyi 'krik... krikkk... kriikkk.'

"Ughhh ! Cepat pulang sana !" usir Xiumin tanpa perasaan. Bibir Jongdae mengerucut 5 cm.

"Kau tidak mau mencium pipiku dulu ?" tanya Jongdae menunjuk pada pipinya.

"Apa ?!" Xiumin semakin _spechless. _"TIDAK !"

"Dasar tidak romantis !"

Jongdae meninggalkan ruang pantry, wajahnya tertekuk ke bawah. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti puncak gunung. Ia melambai pada Lay yang menatapnya seperti orang tidak waras.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan Jongdae bersiap duduk. Ia memutar kepala ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Xiumin tidak menge— tetapi ternyata Xiumin muncul dari pintu dan berlari kencang.

Ia tanpa aba-aba mendekati Jongdae kemudian mencium kedua pipinya. "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ughhh ! Kau sangat romantis."

Xiumin kemudian memukul kepala Jongdae lalu meninggalkannya.

"Hahahahaaaaa." Jongdae tertawa-tawa bahagia. Berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu seolah ia baru saja meminum seember minuman keras. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa lagi.

"Lihat betapa bahagianya dirimu." Celetuk ayah Jongdae dari samping. Memandang aneh pada putranya. "Apa kau salah makan ?"

"Tidak Ayah. Aku hanya ingin tertawa."

Alis ayahnya melintang tidak mengerti. Ia nyaris saja melontarkan pertanyaan baru tetapi suara bel pintu menginterupsi.

"Biar aku saja Ayah." Kata Jongdae melesat menuju pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Jongdae mematung. Tertegun pada siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Sehun ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Apa juga yang kau lakukan disini ? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kim Daewon."

"Kim Daewon ? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahku ?"

Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari dalam.

"Jongdae siapa tamu—" Menyadari siapa yang berdiri didepan putranya, senyum diwajah ayah Jongdae menghilang. Tergantikan oleh tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. "Jongdae, biarkan dia masuk."

"Baiklah." Jongdae membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Memberi Sehun jalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan ayahnya mengajak Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya. Jongdae segera merogoh ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Jongin, Sehun mulai bergerak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Maaf baru muncul. Sebagai permohonan ampun, gue kasih 1 chapter yang panjang punya. Dan bintang di chapter ini adalah Sehun... yeeeee... gue seneng dehhh..

Yap, bagi yang nungguin Within Living Memory, chapter masih dalam proses. Jadi harap bersabar karena Chapter 7 akan update minggu depan. Yeaahhhh ! gue kangen sama KaiSoo.

Cek story gue, ff Azalea chapter 2 sudah update. Tapi judulnya sengaja gue ganti. Jangan lupa dibaca juga yaaa...

Love you reader. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 21.


End file.
